


【团兵】永无岛

by Lion_is_Leon



Series: 【团兵】永无岛 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 383,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_is_Leon/pseuds/Lion_is_Leon
Summary: Warning：玄幻、血腥、Whumpage、有OC(粗体标示)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 【团兵】永无岛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577578
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	1. 第一章．河谷地

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：玄幻、血腥、Whumpage、有OC(粗体标示)

他记得那朵花，那是在风雪中傲然挺立，任凭冬风呼啸、阴霾压城，仍然坚强不屈的暖意。它盛开在漫无边际的白雪之中，无私、无怨、无悔的奉献美景。  
那是他的年少时代，被至亲挚友们围绕着，在潺潺流水边发现的无名老树。  
在百花凋谢之际，唯有它傲然怒放，暖阳黄的花瓣点亮了枝头，在微风吹拂间成群飞向天际，徜徉其中让人忘却寒冰的冬日。  
成群?  
是的。  
那些黄花是该紧促的依偎在树头，不过现在这朵，它孤身躺落在脚边，花瓣边缘卷曲干缩，干瘦而无生机，看起来垂垂老矣。  
男子蹲下身拾起了花朵，感到有些不对劲。他注意到了草地，放眼望去绵延一片的烟灰色，而他正光着脚踩在上头，像是踏着灰烬。  
他的左手边有条大河——是浓雾般的颜色，正缓缓往前流动。  
这里像个万物皆亡的世界，让人有股莫名的诡谲之感，男子这时萌生了一个想法——他想看看自己的样子。  
他踽踽走向河边，在潮湿的灰烬地上跪了下来。  
水面映照出了男子模糊的倒影，他心中微微一震，水中这张人脸没有表情，让人没有一丝映像，诡异的盯着岸上的他，越仔细看，越会让人感到一股赠恶感。  
这是我吗?  
男子疑惑地想着，他不记得自己的模样，或是任何一点关于自己的讯息。犹豫了一会儿，又向水面探出了头。  
他这回仔细地端详起倒影，水面上的他有着一头黑色短发，白纸般没有血色的肌肤，看起来非常年轻。  
他忍不住伸出手想触摸水面，这时他看见水里的人笑了。

水中的‘他’嘴角扬起怪异的弧度，眼睛弯成新月的形状，‘他’看起来完全不是个人类，怪诞的像个魔物。  
“嘿!”水中的人发出了声音，男子吓了一跳，四处查看，确认声音是来自他河面上的倒影。  
“是的，是我。”水中的他嘴巴一开一阖的动着，声音有些飘忽不定“终于还是见到你了。”他说。  
男子懵了，这是甚么意思?他问道“你是甚么人? ”  
水里的他笑得更开了，他说“我就是你。”  
他的笑脸轻薄的像是摆在脸上的装饰品，怪异的没有现实感。男人听了有些惊愕，他不知道自己有着这样脸孔，于是又问道“我是谁?这里又是哪里?”  
“这是个好问题。”水中人说到，同时他站了起来，水波让他的身影有些混沌，人影悠悠地往水流去的方向走着“请跟我来，这需要花点时间。”  
男人发现自己不知何时也站了起来，跟随着人影迈开了步伐。

-

833年。  
一辆推车驶过砖头路，溅起一阵污水花。老旧的车厢里装满了泛黄发烂的苹果，木头车咿呀呀伴随着车轮压过石砖地的框啷声，它停在了一排破旧的矮房前。  
推着推车的年轻老板将手掌在车把上的抹布随意擦了擦，开始叫卖了起来。  
他腰上挂着一根棍子，在移动的同时摇摇晃晃。  
几名老妪光着脚掌围了上来，颤抖发黑的手里捏着几枚铜板，她们向老板买了烂黄的苹果，揣进兜里后快速地离开。  
巷子的阴影里有一名男孩，他坐在空木桶上，朝着对街的水沟无聊的扔着碎石头，一颗卡进了石砖地的缝隙中，一颗撞击到水沟边缘，弹到了住家门前的石阶上。男孩晃着双脚，彷佛周边的事物都与他毫不相干。  
这时卖苹果的老板吆喝了一声，原来是有名棕色短发的小少年揪住了他的腿，少年趴在地上，下半身一动也不动，双手紧紧抓着老板的裤脚，他恳求的说“老板给我一些食物吧，我母亲病了，让我带一些能饱腹的回去给她吧。”  
推车老板甩着腿脚试图挣脱少年的纠缠，他厌恶的骂道“臭小子滚一边去，这些东西你买不起。”  
此时暗巷中的男孩手腕一抖，一颗碎石如子弹般从指尖飞出，它击中了推车末端的扣环，门档随即往下松脱，成堆的苹果从脏木板车上滚落，掉落到了地上。  
推车老板并没有注意到，他仍对付着这位难缠的瘫痪少年。  
紧接着扔掷石头的男孩从暗巷中窜出，他压低了身体躲到了推车后方，利索的将几颗苹果装入麻布袋中，再如黑影般隐入了对街的小巷。  
老板受不了瘸腿少年的拉扯，他抽出了腰间的甩棍，在高举起前地上的男孩倏地站起，拔腿往另一条街飞奔而去。  
老板愣在原地，回头时才发现车上的货物已经被扫去大半。

-

棕发少年逃离那条街后在一间红瓦房旁的巷口停了下来，他全身都是泥土及臭水渍，他抖了抖衣服上的灰尘，尽管这没什么用。  
过了一会儿，巷子里走出了刚才扔石头的男孩，他背着一个满满的麻布袋。  
“你真慢啊。”少年抱怨到，但声音听起来十分喜悦“他差点就要拿棍子揍我了。”  
“所以这次拿的特别多。”男孩打开了袋子，从中挑了几颗漂亮的递给少年“拿去，你可以孝敬你‘病危的老母亲’。”  
少年看着这些收获笑了出来，把漂亮的苹果塞回袋子里，取走了几颗偏软的“还是让你带回去吧，好好长高。”  
“这些给肯尼吃太浪费了。”男孩说，他盯着麻布袋，眼睛眨啊眨的。  
“还有你该剪头发了。”少年说，他拨了男孩有些过长的黑发“看起来挺没精神的，换个发型吧。”  
男孩皱了皱眉头“你手好脏。”  
少年听了又好气又好笑，他抱怨“因为你不肯做我的工作啊!要我丢石头我也能丢很准的。”  
“不，你不行。”  
“我可以。”  
“你不行。”  
少年翻了个白眼妥协了，大叹一口气说“好好好，神偷利威尔，这样行了吧。”  
黑发少年浅浅笑了一下补充“还有他的助手瘸子法兰。”  
两人又互相嘲弄了对方一番，最后各自分头道别，结束了今日的工作。

男孩背着麻布袋往家的方向走，认真来说，是一个伙伴的家。  
他爬过围墙，穿梭在迷宫般的巷子中。这是他的习惯，大街上是名目张胆的打斗，暗巷里能使尽各种鬼魅伎俩，身型矮小的他更擅长后者。  
他在穿过住宅区的十字巷时，低头瞅了瞅右边巷口砖墙下的一个小洞，停顿了一下，随后矮身钻了进去。  
他来到一个堆满废弃物的空地，左顾右盼，发现了一个红发女孩正在报废的拖车底下拉出一条破毛毯。  
“艾萨。”他叫了那个女孩的名字。  
女孩探出头，见到了男孩表情瞬间眉开眼笑“利威尔!”她灰头土脸，从车底钻了出来。  
男孩走上前，从麻布袋中挑了几颗完好的果子交给女孩，他稚嫩的声音说道“刚刚和法兰一起拿到的，妳带一些回去和妹妹一起吃吧。”  
女孩欣喜的欢呼“太好了，伊莎贝尔会很开心的。”她习惯性的擦了擦鼻子，力道大的像要把鼻子拧下来。  
女孩有个妹妹，同样的红发大眼，但妹妹调皮的喜欢到处探险，来无影去无踪，男孩事实上只见过她几次，甚至不太清楚对方现在又长成什么模样了。  
“妳刚刚在做甚么?＂他问。  
“噢!＂女孩被提醒后返回杂物堆，好一阵功夫挑出了一本书回到男孩面前。  
“你看，我找到这本书，肯定是来自王都的，但特别旧。＂  
那本书的皮料已经破损不堪，但可看出材质很好，它的标题写着一个少年没看过的单字。  
“永...无岛?＂他试着念了一遍，并翻开书页。他在纸上瞧见了一些图画，一个飞在天空中的少年、几个儿童、一只像是他在旧图鉴上看过的鳄鱼，还有一艘木制的庞然大物。  
“这是甚么?＂他问道，但目光仍留在图上。  
“那个东西叫‘船’，据说地面上的河川会有它的踪影。”女孩得意地响应男孩的问题。  
“它会航向哪里?＂男孩喃喃问着，他继续往下翻，但接下来的几页却不复存在，纸张的破损边缘显示着它是被人为撕毁的。  
“我也想知道。＂女孩说“希望我有一天能找到完整的一本。＂  
男孩又来回翻了一下书页，最后阖上书本，交还给女孩“祝妳好运，时间到了，我该走了。＂他说。  
“路上小心。＂女孩脸上绽放着笑容，傻呼呼地又用衣袖蹭了蹭鼻子。  
男孩挥了挥手，从墙底的破洞又钻了出去。

男孩的屋子在较安静的小区，这里的人不大爱互相打交道，最主要的原因是，与其他区域的居民比起，此处的住户大部分身带一种暴戾之气，他们喜欢在酒吧里斗殴，在大街上拿棍棒猛砸别人的大腿，而当他们回到家中，无形的规则让这些人不会在休息时刻打扰彼此。  
男孩爬上了石阶，在第二层往右数来第三间的房子前停了下来，他转动门把，发现门没锁，便径直走了进去。  
他尝试着往餐桌摸索找到煤油灯，却直接踩到了一条腿。  
“小鬼，你回来啦。”一个鼻音又沙哑的男声从地上传来，男孩点开了灯，发现男人躺在餐桌下，身上散发着浓浓酒味。  
“我以为你还在喝酒。”男孩边说边把装着苹果的麻布袋放到了餐桌上。  
男人有些痛苦的呻吟着，他从餐桌下爬出来，起身时撞倒了一张椅子。  
男孩面无表情的看着他，这名男人名叫肯尼，他的半个照顾者，平日喜欢喝酒闹事，偶尔会消失个半个月不见人影，回来时也不会打声招呼。  
男人翻开了袋子，哼的笑了一声“就这么点？”  
“我在半路遇见艾萨，给了她一些。”男孩回到。  
男人有讥笑了一声，伸手拍了男孩后脑勺一下，让男孩往前踉跄了几步。  
“自己快饿死了还有心情帮助别人?”他在身上摸索，从胸前的口袋掏出一根快被压烂的雪茄叼在嘴里，另一只手伸进口袋继续翻找。  
男孩从抽屉里拿出火柴盒递给男人，同时说“她有一个妹妹需要照顾。”男孩耸耸肩“就像我要带食物回来照顾你一样。”  
男人听了大笑出声，伸手抓乱了男孩的头发，男孩被弄的倒来倒去“照顾我?你小子真行。”  
他拖了张椅子坐下，像是融化在了位子上，他点燃了雪茄，吸了一口再吐出一圈圈白烟“告诉我，你今天是怎么拿到这袋的?”  
“法兰装瘸子抓住老板，我趁机从后方偷走的。”男孩据实回答。  
“哈!”男人又笑了出来，他的笑声让男孩感到烦躁“你不能总是做些里来暗去的，该开始实际的搏斗了，我教你的那些才是最实用的生存之道。”  
男孩歪头回想起自己被高个子压在地上殴打的经历。  
男人见他没有反应，继续说“总不能每次都偷木薯偷苹果，你必须用力量一次性的获得胜利，这才能让你在地下生存。”  
男孩点了点头，尽管不太懂。

过了一些日子，男人又消失了。他从来不知道男人到底去了哪里，就算自己好奇也无从得知，于是他一如往常的和法兰做着类似的勾当，而他总会将偷来的面包、麦子等分送一些给艾萨。  
他满足于这样的生活。

而就在这年结束前的最后两个月，发生了改变他一生梦想的事情。

-

这是秋末冬初的阴郁时节，大街上的气氛异常诡静，平常就稀稀落落的行人彷佛约定好了似的躲回自己的栖身之处，其余的各个拉紧了冬衣低头快步行走。  
成天醉酒的男人已经消失了三天，男孩幻想着男人含着呕吐物倒在大街上的模样，一如往常的背着空布袋来到了街上。  
他今天不打算偷任何食物，而是和那名叫法兰的少年约好今日正午在东南角的钟塔下会合，少年说是要带他去看一样东西。  
机敏的他注意到街上不寻常的氛围正纳闷着，就见不远处的旧衣商棚架旁走来一群人，他们身材高挑、体格健硕，其中穿着茶棕色外套，在左胸上绣着张开的羽翼。  
男孩赶紧躲入两栋民房之间的狭窄分隔道，他知道那些人，他们是地面上的军人，喜欢对地下街的居民吐口水，说话时口气恶劣轻蔑。男孩不喜欢这些士兵，但也从未与他们直接接触过──他认为那是自找麻烦。  
他穿越夹杂着尿骚味、煤烟味及焦油味的老巷，不想理会那些不速之客。他计划着在和少年见面前找到红发女孩。男孩每隔三天就会送些补给品给她，而今日他想先确认女孩和她的小妹是否有短缺的物资。  
他在女孩常出没的市场附近徘徊，半个小时过去都不见女孩身影。男孩奇怪着，他爬上了一处尖塔，俯视着附近的街道，地下城太大了，楼多屋杂，充满错综复杂的街道与死巷，他试图在这块区域内寻找熟悉的身影。  
他没瞧见任何一个少女，直到他看见了一条暗巷里走出那群身着制服的士兵。  
男孩有着不安的预感，他爬下尖塔躲藏着靠近，确认四下无人后钻进了那条小巷。  
他闻到了一股浓厚的血腥味，阴影里躺着一个人，那位红发女孩倒在血泊中，浑身赤裸，一条腿怪异的扭曲着，睁着眼睛一动也不动。  
男孩僵直在原地，他的身体抗拒着眼前的景象，本能地想要逃开，但他的目光离不开眼前的少女，她如破烂的玩偶般被扔在地上。  
他努力的移动僵麻的身躯，茫然地走上前，他发现女孩还微微的喘着气。  
红发女孩肩膀上被划开了一个大口子，滚涌而出的鲜血浸满了死巷的泥土地，她看见了男孩，嘴里发出了小如蚊蚋的气音:  
“伊莎贝...尔...”  
男孩睁大了眼睛，他处于极度的震撼中，仍然在听见熟悉的名字时轻轻点了点头。  
随后女孩阖上了眼睛，不再说话。

男孩不知道自己在尸体旁跪了多久，他脱下破洞的大衣盖在女孩身上，但恐惧让他不敢搬运尸体。他艰难地站起身，思考着该拿女孩的尸体怎么办，这时一片阴影遮挡了巷口的光线，他机械式的回头，看见了那些地面上的士兵。  
他们并排占了三个人，各个看起来年纪都不大，莫约十六、七岁。其中一个较为矮小的说道:“嘿，这里还有个小家伙。”  
他往前走了几步，满脸笑容地说“孩子，你在这做什么呀?”他露出了一口不整齐的黄牙。  
男孩一阵颤栗，他握紧了藏在背后的匕首，感觉似乎有只隐形的手抓紧了他的心脏，使他呼吸困难，难得的感到了害怕。  
“那是你的朋友吗?”面前的士兵问道，同时后边的两个男人笑了出来。  
“真是可惜，你的朋友看了不该看的东西。”士兵昂扬的声音故作惋惜地说，他甩了甩手上的书本，那是前些日子男孩与女孩同时看过的那本书“她还敢大摇大摆的将它拿在身上，你说这胆子还真够大。”  
“兄弟，这是个漂亮的男孩。”另一个棕发的士兵说“我喜欢这个小子。”  
男孩注意到他是唯一穿着着茶棕色外套的人，而胸口绣着一双羽翼。  
“喔?”矮小的士兵回头将脸贴近男孩，过了一会儿悠悠道“的确呢。”他伸出手抓住了男孩的胳膊“小孩，跟着大哥来好不好啊──”  
他语音未落，男孩便从身后抽出了匕首，一把划在了对方的手掌上。  
士兵惊呼了一声，反应过来时男孩已经朝着巷尾奔去，他跳上木箱翻过了砖墙，在蜿蜒的小径里奔驰着，身后是士兵追赶的叫骂声。  
他不断地奔跑，心脏剧烈跳动着，拐了几个弯，心想着自己是惹上了什么麻烦，在他越过一个水沟时，有只手粗暴地抓住了他的胳膊。  
男孩猛的跌坐在地上，他睁开眼，举目发现一位士兵眼神粗蛮的瞪着他，士兵给了他一拳，拍下了他手里握着的匕首。  
男孩痛的眼冒金星，在他能站稳之前他被抓了起来，两手被反挎在身后。方才追在后头的另外两个士兵已经赶到，看到男孩就是一脚。  
他痛的倒在湿答答的地面上，士兵们大笑着说了几句脏话，棕发的士兵抓起了男孩嘲笑道“小子，迷路了吗?”  
他扭着男孩的手臂，把他拉到墙边。男孩大力的想要挣脱，但是强壮的士兵一手就将他押到了木桶上。  
男孩的脸和上半身贴在潮湿的木桶上，他挣扎大叫着，而士兵的手在他要间粗鲁的拉扯想脱掉他的裤子。  
与此同时他听见了一声哀号，来自他身旁的其中一名男子。那名一口黄牙的士兵摸了摸后脑杓，惊觉自己的手掌沾满了血。  
三人往后一看，在巷口昏暗光线下站了一个矮小的黑影，那是个棕发的少年，手里抄着几块碎砖头。他马上又丢出了一块，精准的击中了士兵的鼻梁。  
男子的鼻子眨眼间爆出了热血，他大叫着摀住鼻子，左侧两名士兵见状放开了抓着的男孩，大骂着冲向棕发少年。  
男孩跌坐到了地上时，巷口的少年已从背后掏出了粗木棍，对着奔上前的士兵就是一阵爆击。  
他弯下了身体，敲中了一名士兵的膝盖，士兵跪了下来，少年反身猛烈的对士兵脑袋就是一棍。他回头对着瘫倒在地上的男孩大喊“利威尔，快站起来!”  
男孩终于回过了神，找到他掉落在地上的匕首，在身后割断困住自己的麻绳。他终于感受到内心强烈的怒气，当士兵们忙着捉住少年，他豪不犹豫的飞身上前，扑上了另一名士兵的背部，抓着匕首的手腕一挥割向了士兵的脖子。  
鲜血如喷泉般爆出，溅在他的脸上和砖墙上。  
士兵挣扎了一下，最后歪歪斜斜的倒在垃圾堆里。  
最后一名棕发的士兵吓的张大了嘴，他眼前的棕发少年已经用木棍把矮士兵的头砸的稀烂，另一名男孩从尸体旁站了起来，一个箭步上前对着他又是一刀。  
他往后大退了一步，但仍让手臂被削出了长长的口子，他大叫了一声往后翻滚，连滚带爬的奔回大街上逃之夭夭。

棕发少年擦去头上的汗珠，说道“我们得赶紧离开这里。”他抓起男孩的手就往大街的另一头逃去。  
他们穿过了旧市场，在一家木匠的店门口停了下来，他们挤进了侧门道的空隙，在木匠家的后院里有个矮小的木板屋。  
他们脱掉了沾着血迹的上衣，用木桶装满了水冲洗掉身上的脏污。  
男孩大力的搓洗着手臂和脸，直到皮肤发红，他已经冷静下来了，呼吸不再急促。回想着刚刚一刀刺死的那名士兵，是精准地利用了肯尼交给他的技巧。  
要是他告诉肯尼自己杀了人，他会有什么反映?  
他会称赞他吗?还是训斥他的无知?  
“你该剪个头发。”少年打断了他的思绪，他从木屋中拿出一把扁梳和剪刀，果断地开始修剪男孩的头发。  
“还好你先前没有修剪，现在你才真正需要改头换面。”他说。  
男孩默不作声，看着黑色的发丝落到地上和流动的水里。  
“他们杀了艾萨。”男孩小声地说，他感觉到头上的动作停滞了一下，随后少年骂了一声。  
“一群该死的猪猡。”少年继续的手上的动作“我们要找到她的妹妹，她很机灵，肯定逃的远远的。”  
梳子轻柔的梳着男孩的浏海，少年动着剪刀剪去了一大段头发，男孩眼前的世界突然明亮了起来。  
“那群地面上的士兵，政府的走狗，我总有一天会让他们付出代价。”少年走进木屋内，再出来时手上拿着一迭衣服。  
他交给了男孩说道“这段时间别出现在大街上。但我们不是他们的猎物，不该一辈子躲躲藏藏。”他大力搔了搔自己为男孩修剪的新发型“利威尔，你要变的更强。”  
男孩头部低垂，努力压抑着眼眶的泪水，点了点头。

-

男孩盯着镜子，棕发少年的手很巧，为他修剪的新发型非常合适，看起来特别有精神，且身上的新衣服让他看起来一下子长大了很多。  
在艾萨死后的一个月后，他在垃圾堆里找到奄奄一息的伊莎贝尔，这个小女孩像只营养不良的老鼠，和肯尼发现他时一个模样。他把女孩暂时交给法兰照顾，自己常常送些食物过去，女孩非常感激她，常常对她大哥大的叫，而少年对于没得到类似的称号很是在意。  
肯尼在得知他杀了一名士兵后大笑了三声，随后给了他一记暴栗，他不明这代表什么。  
到了一年之中的最后一周，棕发少年带着他和女孩来到一处天井，说是先前早想带他来的地方。  
这里像是洞窟的天井，因为过高而没有搭设通往地面的阶梯，因此也没有人在这里把守。  
他在这里第一次看见了天空，苍青的世界与乳白的光线，一团团飘然而过的云雾，像一块丝巾为蓝天加上了温柔的色彩，满天的雪花轻盈的飘落，围绕在他们身旁。  
红发女孩欢呼着，在大石头上旋转起舞。  
棕发少年对他笑着说“今天是你的八岁生日”他将男孩推到了天井中央，温柔的说道“利威尔，生日快乐。”  
男孩抬头仰望蓝天，他惊讶地睁大着双眼，那感觉离他好遥远好遥远，是遥不可及的一片天地。  
这时一朵黄花从顶上缓缓飘下，吸引了他们的目光。  
大片大片的黄花办漫天飞舞，他们在空中舞动着各种姿势，在洁白的雪花中争相竞美，如温暖的鹅毛般在空中盘旋着、安静地铺落在巨石上。  
女孩惊叹的大叫“这就是花吗?太美了、太美了!”她手舞足蹈，随着花瓣一同舞动，她回首对男孩喊道“大哥，我们总有一天要到地面上去! ”  
棕发少年奇怪道“这冬天也会有花开的吗?”但也加入了女孩的行列。  
女孩的声音回荡在山洞中，男孩伸出双手，有一朵黄花和雪轻柔地落在了手掌心，他惊讶了一下这冰冷的触感，想把手缩回来查看时，它却融化了。  
而那朵盛开的黄花依然神奇地躺在手中，在光线的照耀下显得格外的明亮，这温暖的颜色，像极了他在书中看见的暖阳。  
男孩握紧了双手，那是他见过最美的景色，那些花瓣呈载了他的梦想，跟随着他一生一世。

-TBC-


	2. 第二章．艾尔文.史密斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、有OC(粗体标示)、团ｘOC暗示、利年龄私设

河谷地。  
他们沿着河岸走着，沿途没有任何景致，浓雾落在男子的头顶、他的双肩，覆盖了他的视线与前途的道路。他掌心中护着那朵小黄花——他不知道自己为何要如此，但他打从内心深处，害怕它会被突如其来的狂风卷去，或是一个不小心滚落水里。  
“这里是死后的世界，没有颜色、没有气味、没有声音，只有我。”水里的人又说话了，它的声音像鬼魅般悠悠长长。  
“我已经死了。”男子听见后说了一遍，像是确认自己对于这件事情的感触。但是他察觉不到任何惊讶、害怕或是错愕的情绪，对于‘死亡’他坦然的接受着，甚至因为终于对于自己有了初步的了解而感到稍稍安心。  
他注意到了，除了水中人的说话声，这个空间没有半点自然的声响、嗅不出味道，手中的花儿是世界中唯一的颜色。  
“那么我是谁，我叫甚么名字?”这是他的第二个问题。  
男子和水中的人影依然是同步的，他垂目水面时，人影就会看像他，就像是一面会说话的镜子。  
“在告诉你名字的同时，我也会告诉你这一切是怎么发生的。”人影说道，同时水面翻起一阵波纹，鲜艳的色彩翻滚而出，追朔着男人的记忆不断涌现。

-

844年。  
那是他加入调查兵团，法兰和伊莎贝尔离世的844年。  
那段日子过得异常缓慢，时间的步调提醒着他与痛苦是如影相伴，却仍然没有空闲梳理友人离去的心情，便让他一头栽进了过度充实军队生活。  
除了每日的例行操课，还必须学习融入地面上的生活习性，在百般忙碌的日常中，他忘了思考和兼顾自己。  
利威尔作为被特别召入部队的新兵，未受过正式的兵团训练就能参与壁外调查，和其余早已磨合三年默契的士兵比起来让他更显得格格不入。  
调查兵团的士兵大多畏惧他，虽然利威尔衣着整洁，行事与常人并无不同之处，但自出生环境养育出的戾气还是让多数人不由得感到胆寒。  
他偶尔能耳闻士兵低声讨论着他，而有时上前向他搭话攀谈的，也是被利威尔淡漠的态度弄得自讨无趣。  
事实上，在法兰和伊莎贝尔死去后，利威尔认为自己并不想跟任何人有过多的接触，他才体验了好不容易建立起的情谊在一夕之间崩毁的感受，这让他退却了。  
明知人皆有一死，但当人认知到了残酷的现实──当他在夜幕降临，躺在床上举视天空，身心俱疲却无法入睡之际，他便明白欣然接受死亡是个笑话，他体内有甚么东西坏了，有些东西无法复原了。  
会许是太过痛苦反而让大脑学会了自我保护，也是他不会也无从去宣泄自己的情绪，这种压抑的情感让利威尔这阵子的洁癖达到了令人发指的地步。  
他的个人置物柜一天要擦个三五次，直到光滑的木头能被当作镜子使用，床铺夹板中的灰尘每日都会被清理，连同临床也被打扫得一尘不染，地板缝隙中的陈年污垢也被他掏了干净。  
这让他舒缓了内心的焦虑。  
在被战友视为头号不受欢迎人物的情况下，他也只能个人行动、一个人吃饭......  
好吧，并不总是。  
有个叫韩吉.佐耶的怪人，身为班长却成天无事可做，在法兰与伊莎贝尔还在世时就喜欢上前和他们三人攀谈，而当现在剩下利威尔一个人后，她更是乐于跟在利威尔身旁，那叽叽喳喳不停的嘴像蝉鸣一样令人烦躁。  
韩吉似是对利威尔很感兴趣，放饭时间喜欢坐在利威尔面前，训练时喜欢揪着利威尔要和他一组，她赞叹于利威尔优异过人的战斗技巧，而利威尔恨不得将她一掌拍死。

-

阳光洒进高墙，清爽的光线、天气和煦干燥，这正是适合小麦和玉米收成的季节。  
树梢的叶子逐渐枯黄，凉风一刮就飘下几片落在光秃的训练场上。  
调查兵团的菁英部队同样需要持续锻炼自己的体术，每日皆会安排故定时段的培训运动。  
今日训练场上的军人们在切磋格斗技巧时发现一小搓人正从围篱外漫步而来，定睛一看，原来是团长基思.夏迪斯带领诸位军官前来视察，当然，艾尔文.史密斯也在队伍中。

关于艾尔文.史密斯，事实上利威尔对他并没有过多的了解，只是打从心底认为艾尔文不是个普通角色，他果断精锐的判断力与缜密的头脑绝对是下任团长的不二人选，而这名军官除了优秀的领袖风范外，同时以铁石心肠而出名。  
艾尔文.史密斯铁面无情的风格。  
在第二十三次壁外调查后，利威尔便很少有机会再和这个男人碰面，一是军官阶级公务紧凑繁忙，二是利威尔也找不到任何必要的理由去见他，而第三点便是，利威尔一想起他，脑中就便会闪过两名挚友惨死巨人口下的景象，那像是手指碰触到滚烫的热水，让他反射的抽离，甚至越远越好。  
利威尔察觉了那一头亮恍恍的金发，踌躇了一会儿转身对韩吉说“这里的尘土真是脏死了，我想去清洗一下。”他看着自己手上的砂石说。  
“清理?”韩吉摆了摆脸上那副四方眼镜，注视着利威尔一双白净的手，又转头注意到正在附近视察的基思.夏迪斯众人，说道“好吧，那我也跟着去。”  
她大约明白利威尔为什么不乐意见到艾尔文.史密斯，上回壁外调查结束后归来的只有利威尔一个人，想必他的两位同伴已在战斗中不幸丧生。  
伤亡并不是甚么稀奇事，只不过，鉴于利威尔粗暴又别扭的性格，他越是不愿意表露自己的情绪，转化而成的暴躁与孤僻就越发严重。  
这些日子以来韩吉在利威尔身旁团团转着，除了她自誉为怪奇人物观察者，也是试图让他转移注意力，她清楚明了现在所有能让利威尔联想到上回壁外调查的事物都是需要回避的。  
“又不是小孩结伴上厕所，妳干嘛跟着?”利威尔骂到。  
“我们是同个小组，况且我也想跟着清理手上看不见的灰尘啊。”

水哗啦哗啦的冲洗利威尔的双手，他总觉得不干净，水龙头开了又关，双手搓着直到皮肤都痛了、红了。  
“已经很干净了，清洁大师，你这样手会受伤的。”韩吉对利威尔的动作很是不解。  
“闭嘴。”利威尔对待韩吉一如往常的不客气，但韩吉从未在意。  
“你知道吗?过度清洁会容易让人生病的喔。”她知道利威尔是真的爱干净，但如此矫枉过正的行为也是让人挺讶异。  
一来一往的拌嘴下，他们没有发现一名军官已经穿过了训练场找到他们，艾尔文.史密斯远远的张望两人鬼鬼祟祟的躲在平房后头，不知道讨论些甚么。  
“原来你们在这里。”男人走上前打断两人的对话。  
二人被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，利威尔手一抖差点将水喷在面前这个男人身上。  
“艾尔文分队长。”韩吉马上挺直了身子。  
男人瞧了一眼落在他靴子上的水珠，只见利威尔死死盯着洗手池的滴水，头也不抬一下，他对着利威尔的方向说道“真是个很认真的人。”他的声音沉稳而平静。  
利威尔不知道这句话是单纯表示他对清洁的热衷，还是拐个弯指他和韩吉不顾体能训练偷偷跑来纳凉，不过两种不管怎么想都是个调侃。  
“和利威尔搏击训练时不小心弄脏了，我们离开稍微清洁。”韩吉解释道，摆动了一下今日都还没伸展过的胳膊。  
“这里是军队，训练即是作战，这种细枝末节是影响作战的正当理由吗?”男人的语气很冷静，但也毫无情感的具有压力。  
见韩吉不再辩解，他才继续说道。  
“团长命我来查看我亲自招募的士兵，在训练场不见人影，最后是米克的鼻子告诉我的。”军官目光移向利威尔，表情不动声色“听说你们常常在一起，似乎是真的处的不错。”  
“啊是的，利威尔总会听我分享研究，听得很认真。”韩吉笑出声，利威尔苦恼韩吉会一个劲地说下去，对她不耐烦地瞧了一眼。  
“是吗?”军官认为利威尔翻的白眼说明了一切，接着稍稍提高了音量指令道“尽管如此训练活动还是不能怠慢，现在教官要向团长展示训练成果，所以现在请回到部队。”语毕这位高大的男人又瞧了两人一眼便转身离去。  
“是的──。”韩吉拉着长音，对军官的背影做出了敬礼。  
偷懒被逮个正着，利威尔和韩吉只好回到训练场中央。  
教官让士兵列队，在黄土地上坐下。他挑出两名士兵演示搏斗技巧，但不知怎么的，今天士兵们的动作都显得笨拙迟钝，虽说是精英部队，人人的表现都不如以往。  
长官们在一旁观战，时而交头接耳，教官吼的满头热汗仍不见士兵打起平日的精神。  
“你们今天是干甚么，各个出拳软的像个婴儿，动作慢的像老头，兵团居然是养出你们些货色。”教官扯开喉咙大喊“贝克，出来!”  
柯尔.贝克从队伍中出现，他人高马大，身材结实，有个宽下巴和蟾蜍一样的嘴。  
他为众人展现了完美的擒拿术，当另一名演示的士兵从背后攻击他时，他迅速的向后转，右臂曲肘砸向对方后脑，并控制对方的拳头，将其甩倒在地。  
利威尔打了个哈欠──这并非故意，而是他忍不住这么做，眼前的活动让他兴致缺缺，他百般无聊地盯着的上的蚂蚁，牠们也是每日在泥土地上瞎忙，出巢寻找可能不会找到的粮食。  
柯尔.贝克又打倒几个应战的士兵，团长正跟着一旁的军官交谈，像是在评论这名士兵的表现。  
韩吉在利威尔背后悄声说道“贝克是马赛尔.穆勒小队里的士兵。”  
“那又如何?”利威尔问。  
“艾尔文分队长是最受基思.夏迪斯赏识的人，也是最有可能成为下任调查兵团团长的接班人选，但仅次于艾尔文的就是马赛尔.穆勒军事长了。”韩吉压低的声音解释“只要他们小队里的士兵被夏迪斯认可，这也会成为他们在团长那的评价。”  
“妳说话就说话别把气喷在我脖子上。”利威尔抱怨，他目光投往一群长官，他找到了马赛尔.穆勒，这名兵团军士长正把头撇了一边与艾尔文.史密斯交谈，气氛看似颇为愉快。  
“我记得他们俩个关系也挺好的。”韩吉思索了一下，忽然用手肘撞了一下利威尔，用有趣的气音说道“欸欸，我听说艾尔文跟穆勒关系很不一般啊。”  
“甚么意思?”利威尔对韩吉如鬼魅般的气音无聊的回应，马赛尔.穆勒是一个同样挺拔英俊的男人，皮肤很白，绿色的眼珠很浅，长的一脸刻薄凌厉，但也足够健壮。这人很受士兵们的爱戴，而他却不是很待见利威尔。  
前些日子利威尔与士兵起了冲突，他在稍稍克制的状态下打断了对方的鼻梁，穆勒大为光火，让利威尔连写了二十篇的悔过书。  
“妳是指，他们两人是会在公厕打炮的那种关系?”他脱口而出。  
“我的老天利威尔!别说那个字。”韩吉夸帐的惊呼。  
利威尔对韩吉的反应感到不理解，并进一步说明“干嘛，这很奇怪吗?我昨天打开平房的厕所就撞见一对男女正在忙着。”  
“真的吗!...噢，我的意思是...噢天啊!”她故作不可思议的样貌，以掩饰自己失礼的笑“希望不是在我常去的那间...总之，我没有说他们做那件事，我指的是另一种情感关系。”  
“那不一样吗?”  
“那不是重点。”韩吉摆摆手终结了利威尔的疑问“反正我也只是听来的，这似乎没什么人知道，连我自己都有些怀疑。”  
利威尔对这些八卦话题没有兴趣，但听见马赛尔.穆勒的名字仍然让他感到不可思议。  
他回想了两位长官同时出现的画面，以及正在眼前的场景，虽是比寻常同事关系更为亲密，且在军队中，男人与男人、女人与女人、男人与女人互相操来操去也不是甚么特别的事情。  
只不过以艾尔文.史密斯那股奉献调查兵团的死板情操来说，拥有固定情人这种八卦并不是甚么能说服人的消息，毕竟军官们总是忙碌着。  
于是利威尔也对这件事不予理会，认为这与他并无干系。  
“嘿，你，出来!”  
利威尔感觉韩吉在推他，这才发现教官正对着他的方向大喊。他左顾右盼，确认军官命令的对象是他。  
“就是你，利威尔，别他妈磨蹭了!”  
他站了起来，走出队伍。士兵们都安静了下来，当利威尔出现在他们面前，他们便会如此，士兵们觉得利威尔很是吓人，他的眼神过于凶悍，像是不知何事会挥出拳头。而利威尔也知道每个人的眼睛都盯着他，包括那群上司。  
他站到贝克面前，无法估计这个大汉比他高了多少。他忽略贝克骄傲的神情，注意着他剃得短短的头发，像是个要入监服刑的囚犯。  
当战斗开始，利威尔知道贝克会小看他的身高，男子对他挥出右拳，而利威尔挡下了那只手，同时用左拳击中对方胸口，他扭过贝克的右臂，一掌从男子的后背将他拍倒在地。  
贝克没有料想到利威尔的动作，但他马上挺跃而起，另一拳击出时利威尔再度挡下了它，脚后跟踢上了男子左膝，把出拳的手臂往男子身后一甩，趁他向下屈身之时，出腿一扫，贝克往前在空中翻了一圈，背部着地重重的摔在地上。  
训练场上很安静，士兵们目瞪口呆的注视着利威尔，唯有韩吉过于夸张地大声地为他欢呼。  
利威尔回到自己的位置坐下，要韩吉闭嘴。  
“你太行了。”韩吉偷偷的耳语“这样穆勒的风头就没有压过艾尔文了。”  
“我才不在乎这个，我又不是他的小队成员。”利威尔说。  
“但你是他让兵团特例招募的士兵。”  
他没有看向长官们的位置，但他听见夏迪斯呼唤了艾尔文.史密斯的名字。

-

艾尔文.史密斯，调查兵团军官之一。  
艾尔文.史密斯在不久前担下了调查地下城黑市的职责，在命运的推使下，他遇见了地下城最出名的暴徒。  
当他撞见利威尔的第一眼就感到十足惊奇，他身上流淌着战士的血液与异于常人的力量，眼里闪着星火，这是他在地面上数十年从未见过的特殊的气质，他的身影在灰黑色的街道上，就像是一道俯仰之间便消逝的光影。  
“就像一只老鹰一样。”他向他人提起利威尔时，是这么形容的。  
不过众人比较喜欢形容他为“地下街的恶鬼。”  
有些人不愿相信，他们说利威尔是恶棍，会为兵团带来一连串的噩运。  
但不管其他人是怎么想的，自己坚定的态度不曾改变。其实他还受到好奇心的驱使，他认为利威尔是百年难得一见的奇才，这特殊的战斗力让他奇怪这位少年还有多少尚未发掘的才能，所以让他加入兵团，希望能找到答案。  
第二十三次壁外调查后，利威尔终于接受成为调查兵团的一员──这是指他在自我认同层面。  
他偶尔能看见利威尔与其他士兵们在歇息时间成队穿过长廊，年轻的士兵们又叫又笑，聒噪吵闹的互相打闹，而利威尔则是自己安静的跟在后头。  
他平时习惯在经过训练场时远远观察菁英部队们操纵立体机动装置，利威尔使用立体机动装置已经足够熟练──利落的飞过树顶，像是草原忽然刮起的一阵狂风，不带一点风沙，最后轻盈的降落在草地上。  
但若利威尔真的和他对到了眼，这位孤傲的少年也是立马撇过头。

这几天毫无阳光，湿冷的凉风吹个不停，雨水吹打进突出的屋顶下。  
军官本人又和米克.札卡利亚斯经过营区的草场，发现有个矮小的身影正只身绕着草场慢跑。  
“听说那个小个子昨天又打人了，现在正被罚跑。”米克说到道“他一个人把四五个士兵打得哭天喊地，听说肋骨都裂了。＂  
“身手真是不错。＂男人粗略的摸了摸早上刚剃干净胡渣的下巴想着“知道是甚么事情让他们大打出手?＂  
米克嗤的笑出来“我怎么知道呢，我只知道被打进医护室的那几个士兵平时最爱惹事生非。＂  
“是哪个分队长还是班长让他罚跑的?＂  
“当然是马赛尔，他老是喜欢针对那个小个子。＂米克吸了吸鼻字说“要不让他别跑了，只有他受罚也是不公平。＂  
军官静静的观看草场，他沉默了一下说“不，让他继续吧，毕竟这是他的上级下达的指令。＂  
“喔?＂米克挑着一边的眉毛说“你也是挺严格的，难怪夏迪斯看好你。＂  
“毕竟是没受过正统军团训练的人，规制甚么的，总是得让他习惯的。＂

-

利威尔很少随意对人动拳脚（至少他自认为），但当柯尔.贝克带着几个士兵当着他的面嘲笑他矮子、臭老鼠，还朝他吐了唾沫，下秒那口落在利威尔鞋尖上的口水就随着他踢出的一脚回到了对方的脸上。  
对方五人几乎是被抬进医护室的，据说没一星期还出不来。  
而利威尔被罚跑草场跑到死。  
柯尔.贝克自当天被利威尔当众击败后就开始执着于在各个场合对他使脸色、言语嘲讽，想藉此挽回自己薄的像纸的面子。利威尔受不了这些笑，他觉得自己处处都看见这种笑，宿舍里、集会上、甚至来自那些未曾谋面的陌生人。  
他们大多数没与利威尔有过交集，也不需共事，但自己却被他们的眼色和言语搞得如此焦躁，他开始感到愤怒，却问自己必须在意吗?他不需要仰仗这些人的保护或是他们的一点关心，但他感到处处受到限制。  
他记得马赛尔.穆勒对他下达命令的脸，对方严肃地瞪大眼睛，金棕色的头发颤动着，有些滑稽。利威尔不禁比较起了那个金发男人，同样严肃时的神情和面前的猴子的差异。  
当天他被马赛尔.穆勒喊进休息室时利威尔的怒气已经退去，他回想了艾尔文让米克把他按在地上的画面，天知道违抗一个军事长会有多少麻烦找上他。  
“嘿，我在跟你说话时你必须看着我!＂长官对他咆啸，利威尔觉得自己的耳膜阵痛了一下。  
“报告军事长，正在看你呢。＂利威尔尽可能礼貌地说，但带着讥诮的话语内容让他的回答怪异的不协调。  
“你再说一次，是谁挑起了事端。＂他命令道。  
“报告分队长，是柯尔.贝克。＂利威尔双脚并拢，做着标准的立正姿势。  
“柯尔.贝克。＂长官重复道，他的双眼审视着利威尔“他做了甚么让你如此动怒?＂  
“是言语羞辱，军事长。＂利威尔回答道。  
“言语羞辱，你的发音简直可笑。＂长官指出了利威尔来自地下成的口音，在他面前缓慢的左右踱步，他的声音听起来有点奇怪“我不知道他说了甚么，你可以为了我重复一次吗?＂  
利威尔没有说话，他明白这个男人试图再羞辱他一次。柯尔.贝克既然是马赛尔. 穆勒分队中的一员，他会如此偏颇并不让人意外。  
“怎么，你不记得吗?＂长官停下了脚步，停在利威尔面前。  
“报告分队长，他说我是矮子。＂利威尔盯着长官的衣领说道。  
长官和他的下属们爆出了笑声，但利威尔不动声色，他开始感到不耐烦，把目光移向墙上的时钟，刚过了下午三点钟。  
“对于某些显而易见的事实，人们该学会接受他并控制自己的脾气。＂长官的声音听起来有着令人作呕的嘲弄意味。  
“这点您是我该学习的榜样。＂利威尔用锐利的声音说道“见到自己分队里的菁英士兵搏斗赢不了一个没受过训练的矮子还能平心静气，那是您的过人之处。＂  
长官的脸正随着愤怒而逐渐胀红，俨然像个快炸开的锅炉，他正举起手要发号施令，但同时间休息室外头奔来一名小兵，她急急忙忙在长官耳边报告“分队长，是查尔斯.阿道夫先生的信。 ＂  
长官锐利的视线没有离开利威尔，但他将手放了下来，对士兵应了一声。接着怒气未消的对利威尔大吼“你，每天集训过后自己绕草上跑，跑到死为止。＂

于是在阴雨绵绵的最近，利威尔每日必须在休息时间独自在草场罚跑。  
好在韩吉总是会不顾战友阻拦，不要面子的大喊着“好饿啊!＂，抢在前头把两三个面包揣进怀里，在利威尔结束每日噩梦般的惩罚后为他留下一餐。  
地面上跟地下街比起来，照常受训就会有生活费，饮食不需烦恼，也不必每日被仇家追着跑──不把前几天的冲突列入的话。  
利威尔时常在心底默默对照着，虽然与从前相较，在兵团里的生活确好太多了，但事实上也是有让人不满之处。调查兵团的标志是自由之翼，在重重繁琐的规制下拥立着这个纹章实在是有点讽刺。

那天，利威尔尚未完成长跑，韩吉已经在长廊下等着他了。  
“呦呦。＂韩吉招呼着，递上水“我把吃的带来了。＂  
利威尔还喘着，他脱下被雨水打湿的斗篷，爬上长廊缓了缓。  
“玛利亚女神都要哭泣了，你连这种天气都要罚跑吗?”韩吉盘腿坐着，为他的惩罚打抱不平“他怎么可以这样对待体弱多病的一个人?”  
“谁跟妳体弱多病。”  
“你不是常常往军医院跑吗?”  
“那只是我偶尔有点...生病。”利威尔不得不自打嘴巴，他的确在离开地下街后病况连连。在地下生活了十八年，他的身体无法快速的适应地面上的环境“那是因为你们的空气，不然就是食物或水之类的，不知道，反正是其中一样东西。”  
韩吉了然的应声道“看来阳光也可能杀死你。”  
“他要我跑到死，等这些东西杀死我后我也不必再跑了。”  
偷懒似乎成了他与韩吉的共识，他不知道韩吉是怎么成为班长的，又怎么老是有时间专注于自己的‘兴趣’，但她的直属长官不重用她，部下似乎也不太在意她。  
他们在长廊上闲聊了一会儿，朝宿舍的方向走了回去。  
外头的风越吹越大，雨水浸了长廊，于是他们决定进入建筑物内，走进了教学楼。这栋矮楼房是上静态课程时使用的教室，兵团还需教会军人破解肢体语言，以及危机处理情境等课程。  
而此处在休息时间鲜少有士兵出没，两人随意躲进了其中一间教室，让利威尔有时间进食。  
“我知道穆勒相当看不起地下街的住民。＂韩吉说，她抛了一块碎巧克力到嘴里“不然他怎么老是找你麻烦。＂  
“反正他也不会是唯一一个。＂利威尔吞下最后一口大麦面包和冷鸡肉，他并不在意长官是如何看待他的，他猜想着马赛尔.穆勒受欢迎的原因，生得高大英挺、长相俊俏、有着闪亮的碧眼和利如刀锋的笑容的长官谁不喜欢呢?只是穆勒还给人一种颐指气使的感觉，让他感到分外腻烦。  
他们谈论着基思.夏迪斯团长逐渐减少的发量时，门廊外传来军靴疾走的回音，和马赛尔.穆勒的说话声。  
“才刚提到他呢。＂韩吉皱紧了前额，嘴里还含着黏呼呼的巧克力。  
两人赶紧矮下身，藏进了课桌椅底下。韩吉向桌边伸长了脖子，想窥看长官走到哪了。  
走廊上的声音越来越近，穆勒正与一名利威尔没见过的助理交谈着，他们的声音变的很轻，让两人很难辨识出他们的谈话内容。  
“议员昨日给出了丰厚的条件，若我点头答应就必须对对基思.夏迪斯的位置动些脑筋。“军事长低频的声音说着。  
他身旁的一名助理响应道“但我们需要更多财团的支持。＂  
利威尔与韩吉在桌底面面相觑，他们拉长耳朵，想要听得更仔细。韩吉向桌脚外露出了一只眼睛，被利威尔拉了回来。  
“我正是要商讨这件事情。＂军事长的脚步在门外停下，这让利威尔闭住了气，韩吉则是努力的缩起了露在外头的脚。  
“总之下周三的晚间，让他们到‘竹筏’来，那家酒馆的老板是我的人，我们将要为此从长计议。＂军事长说完并未多作停留便离开了。  
两人在桌底静候，等到脚步声远去才松了口气，散去的紧张气氛使人肩膀垮了下来，紧绷僵硬的肌肉终于得到缓解。  
韩吉发出一声哀号长叹，她修长的身躯挤在桌底像是一只骨折的羚羊。  
她一脸茫然地说“我们似乎听到了不得了的事情。＂她的手在利威尔面前比划着“他说他要把夏迪斯拉下团长的位置。＂  
“那似乎是议员的计划。＂利威尔说，翻了个白眼“议员总是有很多计划。＂  
利威尔向韩吉解释过他当初与法兰和伊莎贝尔来到地面上的原委，即便他并不想再提起这件事情。他平时倾向让大家认为法兰和伊莎贝尔的死亡是场普通的意外，这让他省下不少解释的麻烦，毕竟大家对于壁外调查的牺牲并不会有太多兴趣过问。  
韩吉蹙眉低语“不过以刚刚听见的对话来判断，议会团倒是没有打算就此放弃。＂  
她沉静了一下，这让利威尔以为她脑中已经拟定好了完整的计划。  
但她突然瞪大了眼睛，双脚一蹬打算站起，却一头撞上了桌底发出碰的一声。  
利威尔有些汗颜，他等待韩吉重新站直了腰，张嘴嚷嚷着“我们应该报告给夏迪斯。＂  
利威尔也爬了起来，他坐上了课桌，粗鲁的抬起了一条腿“如有需要，我可以直接抓住他。＂他痛恨拐弯抹角的上报程序。  
“别摆出这种姿势，太像流氓了。＂韩吉刻意浮夸的惊叹，继而无奈的说“我们没有实际的证据，连他们真正的目的都还不清楚，我想必须先告诉夏迪斯，由他决定该做甚么。＂  
利威尔耸耸肩，撇了撇嘴“如果是我，会直接对他进行拷问。＂  
他们听见了敲门声，往教室门口望去，敞开的门边，他们的军官艾尔文.史密斯的手还保持着敲门的姿势，注视在教室末排的他们。  
“我正要来收拾，就听见了不得了的事情。＂他踏入教室，从讲台的桌面上拿起了几本遗落的教材书“你们要抓甚么人?＂  
他们拥有良好的警觉性，但男人的出现总是无声无息。  
两人对视了一眼，最后依然是韩吉开口了“利威尔只是开个玩笑。＂她尴尬地笑了几声“我们只是听见了一些消息...＂  
她向利威尔使了使眼色，后者表示的无所谓。  
军官见她欲言又止，转身拖出了讲台上的椅子，朝着两人的方向坐下。  
“你们可以坐下，告诉我发生了甚么事。＂他示意两人看向课桌椅，自己把一条腿搭上另一条，身着军制服的他看起来正式又有威仪。  
军官的眼神现在并不特别锐利，甚至于从中感受不到任何情绪，他语气保持着轻松，但那使人正襟危坐的气氛让利威尔感到不自在。  
他没有坐到椅子上，而是保持着坐在桌沿的姿势，低头把玩自己的匕首。  
韩吉缓缓坐下，试着解释了刚才在走廊上穆勒与士兵的对话，她特意忽略了利威尔在罚跑中偷懒的事实。  
利威尔漫不经心的晃着脚，他琢磨着马赛尔.穆勒口中的‘计划’，忽然记起韩吉说过，这两位长官十分交好的传闻。  
他转动眼珠子观察军官的表情，但后者的神情没有半点起伏。他有种感觉，在男人平静的外表下，正因为某件事情烦忧，但那是否与他们所见所闻有关，这便是利威尔无从得知的。  
“我们没听到整个来龙去脉，只知道这些。＂韩吉不疾不徐的做了总结，等待军官的回应。  
“原来如此。＂军官听完了韩吉的叙述，若有所思地停了半晌，询问了韩吉一些问题。  
人们总说发音能彰显说话者的社会地位和教育程度。军官有着一口米托拉斯口音，语调和缓、发音标准，让人联想到中产阶级或名门贵族，听起来礼貌但又令人感到浅藏的傲慢。利威尔在来到地面上后时常听见类似的音调，那又累又拗口的语调总让他感到牙齿酸疼。  
他自小在地下街打滚，说话总是特别急躁，操着一口粗暴黏糊糊的发音，起初没半个士兵听的懂，他们以为利威尔和他两个伙伴总是在发脾气。  
“感谢你们告诉我这情，不过...＂军官从椅子上站起“这件事情我还必须向上呈报，在这个阶段，请你们先忘了这件事。＂  
在诚恳态度的掩饰下，利威尔仍察觉男人的态度像是听完了一场无聊的家常闲话，急着赶往下一场更重要的聚会。  
“你早就知道这件事。＂利威尔突发一问“你知道那家伙要做的事情?＂  
军官似乎对他的开口有些意外，这是几个月以来利威尔第一次在他面前发言“是。＂他说，眼睛转向利威尔“我们的确早有察觉，不过这不是一般士兵能插手的事情。＂他语调平缓地说，这让利威尔有种正在被观察的感受。  
利威尔张开嘴巴，又闭上嘴，皱着眉头，低头看着膝盖。  
与此同时，军官已经整理好手上的对象移步到教室门口。  
“不论如何，这是与兵团有关的要事，就应该由上级负责。如果需要你们的帮忙，我自会通知你们。＂他离开教室前回头对两人说“还有，你们该称呼你们的长官为穆勒分队长或军事长。此外，快到宵禁时间了，别在外逗留。＂  
待男人远去，利威尔提出了质疑。  
“我们是不是太轻易的告诉他这项消息了?”  
韩吉为他的话愣了一下，接着轻松笑道“你是指他与穆勒的传闻吗?放心吧，那只是传闻。况且若他们真的有甚么，艾尔文可是比你目前所知的更加无情。”  
利威尔没有回应，而是不语的望向窗外单调的灰色天空，以及男人染上雨水离去的背影。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设沟通是用英语，城墙各地的居民都有不同口音，想象地下街的口音大约是英国Liverpool一样的Scouse Accent吧。  
OC都是剧情工具。


	3. 第三章．异乡人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、血腥、利Panic Disorder、有OC(粗体标示)、!团ｘOC暗示!、利年龄私设

接下来的兵团生活，利威尔没有再接收到关于这件事的任何消息，军队照常运作着，穆勒军士长依然对他恶言相向。一部分的菁英士兵们准备着即将迎来的新一次壁外调查，他们忙碌于各种集会、讨论、作战的默契训练，但利威尔这回不在行列中。  
韩吉坐在他前面的位置，回过身来阐述着她对于果蝇的研究。  
他百般无聊的观察着窗外太阳的角度，用修剪整齐的指甲在手臂上描着‘太阳’、‘云’、‘风’、‘雨’的字符。  
马赛尔.穆勒和那名士兵的对话，就像是从来没发生过的消失了。

利威尔长跑的第七日，这天毫无阳光，湿冷的寒风吹个不停，冰雨吹打进突出的屋顶下。  
天气让利威尔看起来无精打采，似乎有股气卡在他的肺中呼不出，他认为这种日子应该躺在床上打盹，而不是在烂泥巴里奔跑让自己的鞋子沾满脏污。  
傍晚休息时间，他回到卧室时感觉有些不对劲。  
他四处踱步了一会儿，发现了问题出在哪。他换下的鞋子总是会整齐的摆在床尾，现在那个位置只剩鞋印的水渍。  
他环顾四周，现在就寝时间未到，依然是宿舍内的自由活动时间，大部分的士兵还在四处走动处理琐事，几乎没有人回到自己的床位上。  
“利威尔。＂一个压低的声音叫住他，利威尔朝着声音源寻去，叫住他的人是与他相隔三个床位的阿曼.施罗德，精英部队中表现出色却又最安分守己的士兵。  
这人是那种衬衫钮扣总是会扣到最上头，头发剪得又短又土气的人，他与利威尔不过点头之交，平时也没说过几句话。  
“你的靴子被贝克拿走了，我都偷偷看到了。＂听施罗德一说，利威尔才知道原来那个大家伙已经出院。  
施罗德紧接着说“那群家伙又拿你开玩笑，到处扔东西。说要把你的东西丢进树林后的小溪里，但我不敢阻止他们。＂施罗德露出不好意思的神情。  
“蛤? ＂  
施罗德口中的树林位于调查兵团营区北边，那里偏僻又阴凉，利威尔对于这些士兵如此幼稚的捉弄感到吃惊，他们应当与自己年纪相仿，但总极其无聊的玩耍嘻笑，各个吵闹不休。他不明白是地面上的人太过于忧无虑，或是地下街的孩子过于老成，毕竟连伊莎贝尔都不曾如此无聊，而且她年纪还小的多。  
利威尔平时不会浪费时间在与他交恶的人身上，他认为这毫无意义，但其他人似乎并不这么认为。  
“你的抽屉，好像被拿走了甚么东西。＂  
利威尔打开床头的木质储藏柜，查看了自己贫乏的家当——一本记事本、几只笔、一把锋利的剪刀，除了一些加入兵团时发放的简易生活用品外就只有生活费。  
而那个位置空空如也。  
利威尔茫然地坐在床缘，感觉头更痛了，“多么有趣的一群人。＂他干巴巴的用玩笑形容一件一点也不令人高兴的事，他呆呆地看着放在大腿上的手掌，自己上回用这双手偷窃时可没有这么多烦恼。  
几天累积的疲惫加上使他头昏的湿气让利威尔只想把这些麻烦破事抛在脑后好好休息，但是晨间装备都必须严格检查的规定依然存在，况且他可没有钱能去再买一双鞋。  
过了一会儿，他张开手掌，彷佛希望这双手能自己做点甚么。  
他向施罗德问到“你能向班长指认他们偷了我的东西吗? ＂  
“这…＂施罗德若有所思地犹豫着。  
利威尔知道施罗德是最常被贝克一群人嘲弄的对象，要是被对方知道是他告发了他们，接下来肯定没好日子过。  
“算了，我自己去处理。＂他站了起来，扭动不明酸疼的肩膀“替我告诉班长，我身体不适到军医院片刻。＂利威尔简洁扼要地说完，穿起皮鞋就准备出门，他离开前顿了一下，生硬的补了一句“谢谢。＂

往小溪的方向需要经过调查兵团长官的宿舍群，长官们这时都还没闲下，宿舍的窗户亮着的零零散散没几个。通往树林的泥土路上空无一人，天上是一整片压抑的灰云，雨看起来要下不下。  
现在已经是普通士兵的宵禁时间，非有要务不得离开宿舍，擅自违规将会受到责罚。  
利威尔是带着某种对于复仇摩拳擦掌的心情离开士兵宿舍的，他打算找回自己的东西，再来好好的处理他和贝克的关系。  
他边前行，边在心底咒骂着地面上的氧气和细菌，他相信是它们造成了自己的身体不适。  
利威尔快速的穿过军官宿舍的长廊，踩过软烂的草皮，经过一片白桦树林。白桦树的叶片已经开始转黄与绿叶交错着，但现在的他无心欣赏，径直穿过了湿答答的树林，到达了一片小草坪上，草坪旁偎着的就是小溪了。  
除了溪流，利威尔眼前矗立着一颗大树，那是一株老态龙钟的古木，树皮黝黑皱裂着，树枝诡异的蜿蜒曲折至地面，树冠扭曲的样子有点慑人，上头没半片绿叶，像是老汉低下身躯，拐弯着胳膊向人哀求似的。  
利威尔听战友提过这里的大树，据说它虽生于河岸却终年不开花不结果，而现在实际瞧见竟比想象中大上许多，它并不特别高，但却是三个成年男人才能环抱的巨大。而它脚下的小溪因为连日的雨正湍急的往下游冲。  
头上闷雷响起，一下又飘起了细雨。  
利威尔靠近了大树，他发现了大树的枝枒上挂着一双鞋，树枝无精打采的垂在水面，眼看就要断裂，而靴子像是从更上头的河道飘来，被大树勾起的小指头拦的正着。  
“算你好心。＂他咕哝道。  
泥地上有几只断裂的树枝，漆黑的树干上有树皮刚被破坏的痕迹，他不由得为这颗枯木感到可惜，但这棵树可能已经死了，谁知道呢。  
利威尔脱下了皮鞋，光着脚小心翼翼地爬上树干，他的双手双足触碰到粗糙的树皮，尽量不伤害它的表面。他伸长胳臂用手指勾住鞋带，三两下工夫就取下了那双鞋，灵活的回到地面上。  
这颗树简直如同将死之人，萎靡痛苦的独自待在溪水边。无法言明的，利威尔对它挺感兴趣，他想再仔细观察这颗怪树，毕竟在地下街时能见到的植物并不多，但比起这点，现在更想赶在雨势加剧前离开，因为他现在头疼的要命。  
他将脚塞进干燥的皮鞋里，起身快步回程，在他进入白桦树林前，好似听见背后的大树发出低沉的伊呀声。

-

回到军官宿舍的长廊时，他压低身子以免哪间房内的长官瞧见了他，所幸的是大部份的房间主人都还在外工作。  
他像只老鼠——只有在这时才会如次称呼自己——快速的滑过长廊，穿过几个转角，直到他听见了低声细语。  
他可以听得见那房间里有一阵低低的、激动的交谈声，利威尔就算一心急着离开也不会忽略的异常动静。  
好奇心使他在这间房门外停了下来，将耳朵贴近门板。  
若是一般的交谈声他还没兴趣多听，但这种窃窃私语倒是引起了他的兴趣。  
门内的声音很小，小到几乎听不清。  
“别开玩笑了，这件事本荒唐。＂一个男人低声怒斥道，伴随着无数硬币砸在木质地板上的声响“看看你收了多少，我每个月都看着大把的钱送进你口袋里。”  
“听着，就如同我所说明的，这是一个缜密的计划。＂  
利威尔的诧异不只是因为门内两个男人的对话，更是因为这个声音的主人——马赛尔.穆勒。  
“我希望你能理解。＂军事长沙哑的声音说道。  
“不! ＂另一个男人听起来尤其愤怒，但仍然压低着嗓子“我不能理解你为何要背叛兵团。＂  
利威尔困惑了，背叛兵团是甚么意思?没有悬念的，他们谈论的话题和上回与韩吉偷听见的是同一回事，但利威尔想要知道更多。  
“这是最实际的选择。＂军事长说“我一向不同意调查兵团的主张，他们挥霍人民的纳税钱，却没有能力给人类未来。＂  
“兵团所做的一切都是为了全人类，你若有不满应该从正当程序提出意见，难道你忘了你只是个士官?＂他听到男人似乎从衣服或袋子中翻找什么东西“我很难过你的想法如此肤浅，马赛尔。＂他抽出了一些东西，听起来似乎是纸张“我早就找到了你们勾结的证据。看在往日情份，你现在收手我会愿意说服司法会从轻发落。＂  
“我告诉过你，阿道夫不喜欢艾尔文.史密斯，他们不能再让夏迪斯和史密斯的势力掌握调查兵团，他们的所作所为都是在让人类步入毁灭。＂军事长说道。  
“他们不喜欢史密斯的原因不就是因为史密斯的势力让你们得不到权贵红利吗?我可是在财政部工作的，我看得出你们在搞什么把戏。”  
里头的交谈声持续，越来越激动，直到利威尔不贴着门板都能清晰的听见两人的争论。  
他们对峙了许久直到无法再更进一步的解释自己的主张，门内不寻常的停顿了一下，随后军事长低沉的声音说到“看来我们是无法达成共识的。抱歉了老兄，我认为我所做的一切才是对这个社会最合适的选择，不论是谁挡在我面前，我都会毫不留情。”  
另一个男人叹了一大口气“那我只好这么做了。＂利威尔听见男人迈向了房门，手已经握上了门把。  
他想赶紧退到墙后，但当他刚移动步伐，门内军事长粗哑的嗓音传入他耳中“我也只好这么做了，老兄。＂  
旋即一声巨响，有什么重重的撞向门板，紧接着又是重物落地的声音。  
男人被袭击了。利威尔知道那是人体倒下撞击地板的声音，他赶忙退至转角后。  
房间门开了又关，他听见钥匙被掏出来锁上门锁，以及军事长在走廊上越来越远的脚步声。

利威尔回到了门前。确认四下无人后，他从武装带抽出了一根极为细长的小铁片插进门锁──这是他在地下街存活时的必需品，现在依旧习惯随身带着的东西。  
他熟练地敲开了门锁，猫腰进门后反手上了锁。  
他目睹一个高大的男人倒在血泊中，一把小刀插在他的脖子上。这个男人还没死，他睁着眼睛，盯着天花板，嘴里都是血，在男人的吐气中喷出一些血泡。  
利威尔蹲了下来，他有些不知所措，这个男人是救不了了，他试图压住男子的伤口但鲜血依然不停地滚流出来。  
男人震惊地睇着他，利威尔认为自己的表情也同样吃惊，不是因为有个人倒在他面前，而是他不明白方才究竟发生了甚么事，为甚么军事长会这么干脆的杀了男人，他们争执的又是什么?  
男人嘴唇震动，发出细微的啊啊声，似乎有话想说但冲出口的只有血泡。利威尔见状顿了一下，最后说“没事的，我会保护调查兵团•。＂  
男人彷佛是松了一口气，渐渐地停止了吐气，眼睛暗下断了呼吸。  
利威尔松开手，将男人的眼睛阖上。他才发现自己手掌和袖口都被染红，而他的指间发麻着。  
自幼生活在地下城的他并不感到恐惧，只是对于谋杀的发生非常震撼，在他认知中的斗争与死亡建立上寻求生存或交易与单纯的愤怒上，而刚刚发生的是军团之间的斗争，在一个共同的中心思想为歼灭巨人的军团中。  
尸体旁散落着几件信封，这兴许是男人方才所说的证据。  
他不情愿但只能将就地在衣服上擦干净满手的血，拾起了最靠近自己的一封信，上头已经沾满了血迹。  
他想打开来查看里面写了些什么，但同时认知到现在不适合这么大胆的坐在凶手房里阅读书信，于是将信件塞进了口袋里。  
他站了起来，审视着阴暗的房间──宽大的分队长卧室，左边摆着一个书柜和茶几，有个人卫浴，东北角有一张床，床上凌乱的摆着外套和帽子。  
正前方的墙上有一扇窗，正紧闭着。窗前是一张樟木办公桌，上面放了一些纸卷和文件簿。  
在他移动脚步时踩到了一个坚硬的东西。  
利威尔低头一瞧，发现地面被月光铺盖的部分散落着零星几枚金光闪闪的圆盘。  
仔细一瞧，在暗处落了更多，但在阴影遮蔽下让他没有察觉。  
利威尔端详着那些硬币，那不是他熟悉的货币，他只见过灰或铜色的硬币，而绒布袋中的钱币是亮黄色的，上头的压纹繁复美丽，仔细一看是女神的侧颜，他脑中闪过一个词──黄金。  
这可能就是人们口中说的黄金，他小心的用指尖捏着一枚硬币，在月光下它依然闪闪发亮，据说王城里的人拥有数以千万如此模样的钱币，拥有它能买到一个少年大半年的食物。  
很快的，他听见门口的木制地板传来沉重的靴子声，判断出来者不只一人。

他急忙阖上抽屉，将来不及交还的一枚金币塞进口袋中。他推开办公桌前的那一扇窗，像泥鳅一样地翻出窗外，却发现室外地面是一大片被连夜豪雨冲出的烂泥巴。  
门外的人已经将钥匙插进钥匙孔内，但利威尔实在不想把自己弄得更脏了，只好顺着窗边的水管往上爬。  
下方的房内传出了开门声，这时的他已经来到了二楼，双手抓着湿滑的水管，靴子塞在皮带里艰难的移动着。  
照理来说这对利威尔来说不是甚么困难的事情，但现在他却觉得五感变得迟钝，满脑子都是刚才的那具尸体，在雨下活动了这段时间让他十分疲倦。  
他发现左边的窗子半开着，室内没有灯光，再靠近了点，没有听见声音。仔细看看窗棂，他应该可以跳过去。   
为了保险起见，他想探头看一看，但当他伸长脖子时手掌在水珠里打滑，差点跌落之际赶紧抓住了窗棂，心一横使力翻了进去。

他几乎是摔在了地上，无法想象自己现在的狼狈模样──满手是血渍及污泥。正当他努力想撑起上半身时他听见了有人对他说:  
“我想这并不是一个拜访他人的礼貌方式。”  
他蓦然抬首，才惊觉在离自己五步距离外的大书柜前站着一名男人。  
男人金发蓝眼，一身冷静、一丝不苟的军官制服，高大的体型，冷峻的脸孔棱角分明，他一眼便认出了艾尔文.史密斯。  
军官没有看他，他面对着书柜，手里摊着一本书，正低头翻看。  
利威尔一时之间不知道该如何应对，直到男人的军靴得停在眼前他仍保持着静止，观察面前这位男人的表情。  
军官的脸不动声色，他穿着冬季深橄榄的军外衣，双手背在身后低头看着他。  
“站起来。”男人嗓音低沉，用一种看似鼓励的轻松，实则不苟言笑的说。  
利威尔认为自己刚刚应该摔进那摊烂泥里。他浑身的关节和肌肉都在抗议着，脑袋快速的运转该如何合理的解释自己从窗户闯入房间的目的。  
“你为甚么在这里?。”   
利威尔的肌肉像是完全忘了上一秒的疼痛，他以沉默响应问题，迅速地站了起来。他这时才注意到自己的膝盖上也是沾满了血渍。他趁机观察室内──意外着自己能分心这么做。军官的房间未点亮任何一盏灯，墙上没有任何挂饰，房间中央有块红色的地毯，看起来布满了灰尘和泥，但东北角的床铺纤尘不染，而且井然有序。  
在利威尔起身的同时，男人注意到了他身上的血迹，神情顿时转为严肃。   
他盯着利威尔到眼睛问，语速比先前快了一些“你做了什么?＂  
违反门禁，闯入长官房间，窃取财物，盗取机密文件。  
利威尔低头看沾着泥土及血的双手，没有说话，意识到自己没有正当的理由来搪塞。  
“我在问你问题。＂军官放慢了速度，像是一个字一个字特意加重的“回答我。＂他把单字拉长，音尾结束的短促清脆，威严又使人毛骨悚然的语调。  
“我弄丢了鞋子，刚刚在附近找了回来。＂利威尔在心底掌自己的嘴。  
“我是说。＂军官向他靠近了一步“你的手。＂他的身高呈现出强烈的压迫感，利威尔这时才意识到自己的身高只不过到达男人的胸口。  
“这可以解释。＂利威尔连忙说，愤怒的直视对方的眼睛“我甚么都没做。＂  
“那这是什么? ＂男人手一伸从利威尔口袋中抽出了一枚金币“士兵拿到都是铜铸币，你是怎么拥有金币的？＂  
利威尔几乎忘了那枚金币，这一时间他只知愚蠢的说“好吧，这无法解释。＂接着反问道“这真的是很贵重的东西吗?＂  
在那一剎那他发现军官的表情变得有些怪异，但立即又转换为那张严肃的脸。  
“你从哪偷来的?＂军官问道，他的语气像是认定了答案。  
利威尔感到一股无名火，他不满自己被军官视为窃贼，但事实他的确偷了另一名长官的金币“这是我从穆勒那拿来的，他杀了人。＂他迟疑了一阵“我在他房门外听见了，他们在谈论上回告诉你的那件事，男人说自己来自财政部门而穆勒收了钱甚么的…我不知道，但他打算告发穆勒，于是穆勒杀了他。＂他张开沾满鲜血的双手说“我想弄清楚这是怎么一回事，于是闯进了他的办公室。他躺在马赛尔.穆勒的办公室里，被一刀刺死。＂  
军官听了利威尔的解释后皱起了眉头“我之前说过这件事情你别再调查，如此的贸然闯入非常危险──＂  
“但那个男人死了。＂利威尔争辩道。  
“你可能会向对方暴露出我们已经察觉了这件事。＂  
“他们提到了你的名字。＂利威尔冲口而出，而军官因为他的话而安静了下来“我想接下来要躺在地上的就是你了，先生。＂  
他可以感受到空间的气氛顿时降到了冰点，他直直地瞪着男人直到他开口。  
“马赛尔提到了我的名字?＂军官问。  
“当然，‘不论是谁挡在我面前，我都会毫不留情。’这可是他亲口说的。”利威尔不屑地说“所以你们还在等什么?等你们全部人头落地吗，你的犹豫已经让无辜的人丧身了。”  
“这个意外不能归咎于此──”军官音量提高了一些。  
“得了吧，我现在就能下楼杀了那个垃圾。”利威尔不耐烦的讽刺打断了男人，他同样放大了自己的声音“如果让我早一些动手现在那间房里也不会躺了一具尸体。”   
“我说了，要你别再自作主张，这是命令。”军官的表情充满了冷漠的愤怒严声责问“你该知道这里是军团不是地下，搞清楚我的军衔和你的，别老是耍小聪明。”  
利威尔发愣着，消化完军官的言词，霎时他感到极度的恼火“地下街的怎么了? ”他说“我从未在地下看到有人以位阶来决定他人的权利，也从未看到有人为了权力在暗地里使刀弄枪。＂  
在那些艰苦的岁月里为了最基本的生存需求而战斗，他们不在乎是谁稳坐高位，处于社会族群中的绝对劣势，他们只能以长时间的劳动获得的低报酬来餬口，在脏乱的腐水油污中工作，没时间休息，一辈子也无缘走出地底，更别说看见天空是多么蔚蓝、四季是多么千变。  
对于地下街来说，人类是如何以种族和身价划分阶级，军团如何指挥军队在外征战，政治家该如何维持政权，这些事是他们一辈子也无法理解的，更遑论有余裕去了解在衣食无忧的生活中还不满足的争权夺利的思维与伎俩。  
他们单纯的只对于地面上的官僚充满了恨，那个恨意可以驱使他们孱弱的身体继续走下去、延续他们的生命，使某些人变得更强壮。  
“不，我的意思是这不是一个士兵有能力插手的事情。＂军官看起来更加生气“你三番两次违反军纪，不但造成我们的麻烦，空有拳头却丝毫不谨慎，简直像个幼稚的孩子，我对你很失望。＂他那平常冷峻的脸变得凶狠严厉。  
利威尔努力思考自己能说些甚么反驳，他面前的男人对他发着火，他的表情先前是如此平静，现在则是充满了冰冷、恐怖的怒气。  
像在终于得到了某种可与世人平起平坐的身分后又被冷冷地摔在地上，这使他忽然感到一股抽离感，面前的军官——那位为了人类与自由奋战，优秀睿智的男人是否只是自己因为失去至亲太过痛苦，为了自己的苟活寻找理由而加诸在对方身上的幻想。  
而现在这个男人，与面对士兵在地下街胡作非为而放任的迂腐士官有何区别?  
房间陷入诡异的安静，利威尔与军官怒目而视，他感到前所未有的挫败感，既愤怒又沮丧。  
“感谢你的坦白。＂他打破沉默，浑身的不适感让他不想再继续争辩“你不必对我失望，我从来不需要为了你证明甚么，而我为我两位同伴的牺牲感到不值得。＂疲倦笼罩着他的心智，他对面前的男人感到愤怒。  
军官貌似想要开口，但未等来机会，走廊上就响起脚步声，穆勒的声音远远的喊道“艾尔文.史密斯，你在吗?＂  
利威尔的危机意识瞬间回到身上，转身就往窗户跑。军官从来没看过有人这么急切的想从三楼跳下去，一把拉住了利威尔将他推进浴室里，他将浴室门敞开着，把利威尔塞进门与墙角形成的空间里，自己则回到办桌前坐了下来。

“老兄。＂房门被打开了，军事长已经换了一套干净整齐的衣服，他眼见军官坐在办公桌前，打趣道“还是这么认真?＂  
军官响应道“真难得，今天的风把你吹来了。＂他起身友善的拥抱了军事长，利威尔觉得他们的动作有些不寻常，但也说不上来。  
军事长语气有趣但捉摸不定的笑道“我刚刚在房间内发现了一只大老鼠的脚印。＂  
“什么?＂  
“我发现有人潜入了我的房间，是个不够细心的小偷。＂军事长说“他在我地上留下了鞋印。＂  
“操。”躲在门后的利威尔暗自骂了一声，适才在军事长房里面对死去的男人过于吃惊，大意的没发觉自己的脚底沾上了血。而就如军官所说的，他可能让对方对团长势力起了疑心。  
“看那脚的大小，可能是个女人，军团里的男性新兵都比他健壮。＂  
利威尔想在心底大笑出声，军官的房间地上铺了肮脏的地毯，他皮鞋上的血迹被擦的干干净净，完全不会被发觉。  
但他立即从缝隙中发现，从河边捡回来的靴子还躺在沙发旁。  
利威尔对于今日的粗心大意感到怨愤，但他的状态糟的不行，甚至无法再责怪地面上的细菌或水土不服的症状，一股焦虑感伴随在他身旁，使他没有心情再去责备自己。  
“他偷走了什么?＂军官问，完美的展现出对此表示毫不知情“是否应该对士兵做清查?＂  
“我想有必要。＂军事长说，他的一只手拍在军官的肩膀上“我不能容许军队中出现这种事。＂利威尔观察这两人的周璇，他们兴许查觉了对方的试探但也必须让人认为自己没有目的。  
他们闲聊了一阵子，利威尔没有仔细听。他分心的环顾这间不起眼的浴室，直到军事长开起了一项无法让他不去注意的话题。  
“我记得我和你提过不少关于对付小偷的事情，当年在地下街到处都是身手敏捷的窃贼。＂  
“啊，我记得。你那段时间常和中央宪兵团的士兵来往，老往地下街的妓院跑。＂军官面无表情但语带娱乐性的说，他离开了办公桌，走向沙发旁的茶几倒了一杯水，但这些动作毫无意义。  
军士长发出一阵大笑“你他妈的记性真好，我的确当时去过地下街的妓院，你知道吗?那里的女人根本不向个活人。＂他摆弄着军官桌上的花瓶，里头插着一朵早已枯萎的花“那些光着脚的小鬼才有意思，当我抓住这些小窃贼，他们会尖叫愤怒地想杀了我，我曾经差点被咬断一根手指。＂  
“你该庆幸自己没有继续犯错，那是在犯罪。”男人在军事长回头前将利威尔的鞋子踢进沙发底下，他假装查看书柜上的书“你们在事后杀了他们，这可是让地下街的居民恨透了兵团。＂  
“是的，我做了那种事，就那一次。”军事长疲惫的挥挥手“那是个十一、二岁的女孩，她有一头美丽的红发和绿色眼睛，我们当时注意她很久了，还记得她的名字是埃拉…还是艾萨的?＂  
门后的利威尔脑袋嗡了一声，他手抓上墙壁的磁砖，吃惊的想确认刚刚那些字句。  
那年秋天的尾声暗巷中丢失的性命，他不可能忘记。  
一股热度从他的脚底蹿上了头顶，心脏好似跳到了喉头。  
“我是不想那么做的，但她叫的太大声，拼命的打那两个中央宪兵团的。＂军事长慢腾腾的转身面对军官“那两个年轻的中央宪兵说，在地下街做这些是为了危险的刺激感，结果呢?那之后还找了到一个小孩，年纪很小，黑发、皮肤特别白，但那个臭小子和他的乞丐朋友可厉害了，你还记得闹得沸沸扬扬的那次吧?两个中央宪兵团新兵死在地下街。＂军事长拔下袖扣，撩起袖子露出了手臂上一条丑陋的疤痕伤疤，像只长长的蜈蚣狰狞的攀爬上臂“这就是那个小鬼造成的，但我再也没看过他，我也不知道他的名字。＂  
“所以逍遥法外的是你还是他?”军官反讽的问，语气冷漠。  
“我们都是。”军事长草率的回答。  
四周的空气冰冷的凝结了，他的号脑勺到脖子燃烧着，晕眩感让他想要干呕，肌肉和关节也不正常的酸痛。他的手已经放在腰后的匕首上，必须费尽全身的力量才能阻止自己的型行动。  
他记忆起那条幽暗的小巷，垃圾、尿骚味、焦油味混合着血腥味，一具被当成丢弃衣物般对待的苍白尸体。  
躺在污水里的女孩，睁着眼睛死去的伊莎贝尔，面目全非的法兰，大量令人愤怒及恐惧的记忆涌出让他无法站稳，不小心碰到了门。  
军事长被碰撞声吸引，他转头想查看从浴室传来的声音，这时军官移动脚步及时阻止了对方的动作，他点起一支烟笑着说“说句实话，如果你现在干同样的事情，我肯定第一个举报你。＂  
军事长听了大笑一声“我早就不那么干了。＂  
“天知道为了融入他们你还干了些甚么。＂军官说话时嘴体吐着烟“调查兵团和中央宪兵团一向势不两立。”  
“别提了，到头来我还是待在调查兵团。＂他随手抽走了军官手里的烟自顾自地抽了起来。  
利威尔在心底骂了一声，往后退到了阴影中，他的心脏无法遏止的剧烈跳动，幼年的恐惧如千斤巨石般压在他心上，他应该感到愤怒，但此刻他只发觉四周的噪音越来越剧烈，空气逐渐稀薄。  
那些噪音让女孩的遗言在他脑海里大声叫嚣着，伊莎贝尔和法兰的哭泣声彷佛要穿破耳膜。  
他没想到自己会再次遇见那个男人，那名从巷子里逃走的士兵。他曾经在心底发誓必定要这个男人付出代价，但为了维持生活他放弃了复仇、遗忘了那些屈辱，但此时近在咫尺的仇人却和艾尔文.史密斯站在一起。  
狗屎的友情。  
军官的确的接纳一位兵团的背叛者，而那人还同时揽尽了所有利威尔极为厌恶的特质。  
他脑中有甚么失控了，摆脱了生存的压力但迎来了更为丑恶的世界，残酷的现实在他到达地面的半年来处心积虑地想将他击垮，那种不安与恐惧始终挥之不去，人与人之间的谎言与不信任让这玻璃般的世界一捏就碎。  
他没有听见军官又和军事长说了甚么，总之这场闹剧没有继续，军事长离开了军官的房间，直到男人走进浴室前，利威尔都在原地一动也不动。  
军官叫了他几声，将利威尔在惊骇地情绪中拉回现实。  
“怎么回事?＂男人看出他状况有些不对劲。  
利威尔睁大眼睛，看起来非常恍惚。除了不正常的心脏速度外连呼吸也喘不过气。有甚么事情正在发生，有一些糟糕的事情即将要发生了，他需要阻止它，或是尽快离开这里。  
“他──＂利威尔试图发出声音，但如鲠在喉的不适感让他快要吐出来“他们杀了我的朋友。＂利威尔艰辛的从齿间挤出这个单字。  
军官不明所以的问“她是你认识的人?＂  
利威尔注视着指甲和指纹缝隙中卡着血污的双手──它正不停颤抖着，并且感到手掌脚掌逐渐麻木而蜷缩起来，这让他感到惊慌，他对这副身体和情绪已经完全失去掌握。  
“这需要清洗干净。＂他说，瞪着双手和身体，同时有种急切的冲动，想要让一些混乱回归政秩序“这需要清洗干净。＂他口干舌燥喃喃重复着，并听到自己急促的呼吸声，以及军官正对着自己说话。  
“嘿，你听的道我说话吗?＂军官的声音听起来很遥远，甚至来自另一个世界“你必须放慢呼吸。＂  
“我操。”利威尔尝试找回平日的自己，他深深的吸气再吐气，一次又一次，但窒息感让他感到痛苦。  
他看到军官伸手抓住他的肩膀，顿时愤怒、恐惧、悲伤与厌恶感搅和在一起，他喊道“不要碰我。＂往后退步直到背贴上了墙面，旋即一阵晕眩，他失去了意识。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的利有恐慌症(Panic Disorder)。  
之前忘了说明《永无岛》是来自于Peter Pan的故事，我让这本书穿越了。  
个人设定利利目前大约18、9岁，个性还没那么成熟，而团团32。  
利利目前是还没觉醒的阿卡曼。


	4. 第四章．暴徒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、血腥、Whumpage、利Panic Disorder、有OC(粗体标示)、!团ｘOC暗示!、利年龄私设

河谷地。  
“我的名字是，利威尔。＂男子的脑袋清醒了，他想起了自己的名字。  
他一步一步地向前走，想象自己踏在训练场的黄土上，接着他停了下来，转向水底的人影，认真地问道“所以我在调查兵团的那些日子是很痛苦的的?＂  
水底的男子一动也不动，他的脸部因为水流而模糊不清，过了老半天，他终于开口了。  
“那不是全部，但你沉浸在至亲逝去的悲伤中。他们伴你度过童年的创伤，是你在艰苦的地下街年岁中唯一能得到的温情。＂他的声音听起来既严肃又悲伤“你很坚强，但你病了。＂  
男子，不，或许他该称呼自己的名字——利威尔，略为困惑，他问“我病了?＂  
水里的男子又动了起来，深沉的说“那不是甚么你以为的普通病症。＂他缓慢而随意的前进，就像是在园子里散步一样“你拒人于千里之外，没有人能读懂你的心。＂他挥一了下手，水底滚出了灰黑色，以及大雨的味道。  
“现在请跟我继续走下去，我们从头开始说起，从我的本质，看真正的我是什么模样。＂

-

利威尔置身于一条蜿蜒穿过芒草原的长路上，四周很黑，没有月光，唯有前方一栋小屋，敞开的门中透出烛火的光线。  
他往前走，他距离那栋小屋足有十米远，但他一跨步就来到了门前。  
利威尔豪不犹豫地进了屋子，那是他记忆中最熟悉的家，一张长沙发，矮餐桌，炉灶边摆了几个空荡荡的木质置物柜和餐桌。  
法兰坐在沙发椅上，烛火映照在他的脸庞，那双眼睛黑如石墨，没有瞳孔。  
“利威尔，我们等了好久。＂法兰说，身体像是蜡像一动也不动，他的皮肤也如蜡像般僵硬毫无光泽。  
利威尔在单人的沙发坐下，凝望着桌上的三根烛火，而法兰的双眼一直注视着他。  
“伊莎贝尔呢?＂他问。  
“伊莎贝尔在这。＂幽暗的房间中款款走出一个女孩，她的皮肤苍白，红色的头发像腐烂猪肠般挂在肩上，那是艾萨，她手里捧着一颗头颅，与她如出一辙的红发，但岁数大上一些。  
“我好心疼伊莎贝尔，我可怜的妹妹。＂女孩迷离的低头垂视手中的人头“利威尔，你说该怎么办?＂  
“对不起。＂利威尔木然说“我保护不了你们。＂他瞩目着伊莎贝尔的人头，直到她张开了眼睛，露出同样漆黑的巩膜。  
“大哥，别道歉。＂伊莎贝尔的头颅张开了嘴，她兴奋地说“你来陪我们了。＂  
利威尔想念他们，他起身拥抱他们，但他同时感受到在身后敞开的家门外有种悠远的声音正在吸引着他。  
他不禁回首望进空洞的黑暗中，那股吸引力持续着，甚至在他瞅着门口时越来越强烈。  
“利威尔，怎么了?＂法兰的声音在他背后问着。  
“没什么，只是…＂他没办法将目光移开，门外的声音似乎变大了，他要是再靠近一些，或许就能听清楚声音的内容。  
他往门口走去，听见伊莎贝尔在背后叫道“大哥，你要去哪里?＂但他没有理会，他徒手抓上门框，一脚踏了出去。

-

利威尔迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，面前是木制天花板和熄灭的吊灯。他视线往左移动，那是一扇窗，正盖着深色窗帘，缝隙中透出的光线显示现在是白日。  
他发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间里，观察布置判断应该是军医院的病房。视线往右移动，他猛然看到一个金色中分头，凹陷的眼窝、宽大的鼻子，正蹲在床边板着一张脸瞪着他。  
他认出这个人，是米克•扎卡利亚斯——艾尔文.史密斯的亲信，那个在地下街把他按进脏水里的狗。  
“见鬼了，你在这干甚么?＂利威尔用粗俗的字眼但冷静地问，因为当初对方粗鲁的动作让利威尔到现在还不是很待见他。  
“你睡了两天。＂米克的人和声音都像个石头“因为感冒、精神疲乏以及恐慌。＂  
利威尔想起了那晚——一场冷血的谋杀、军官和军事长。但不同的是，他现在非常的平静，至于感冒，当晚的疲惫和肌肉酸疼使这有迹可循，反正这半年来他时常是这样子。  
“医护班说你必须在这观察五日，我得在这确认你有遵守医护班安排的作息。＂  
“五日?我想我已经康复了。＂利威尔坐起身，同时发现自己身上穿着便服，他左顾右盼没有发现自己的制服，想必是医护班替他换下了。  
他想起了那封躺在他口袋里的信“我的制服呢?＂  
“你昏睡期间韩吉来探望过，顺便将你的衣服带走了。＂  
“我必须见她。＂利威尔心思全在那封信上，要是那信被弄丢或破坏就糟了。  
米克挡住了利威尔下床的动作“医护官和艾尔文说你要休息。＂他用高大的可怕的身躯挡在床边“别逃跑，我有百分之百的把握把你打昏。＂  
“你就那么听那只秃驴的话?＂利威尔觉得用惯用的字眼骂一骂，心里也舒坦多了，又停顿了一下问“你也会转述这句?＂  
“是的。＂米克一本正经地点点头。  
军官此时对自己的关心并不会使利威尔感动，他知道，通常在糟透的印象过后一件微不足道的小事也能使人好受很多，但这并不适用于利威尔，在他眼里，现在的军官依旧显得那么浑仗与高不可攀。  
“我调阅了你的病历，你水土不服的症状持续太久了。”米克说。  
“因为这里的气温、该死的噪音和光让我没有食欲又失眠。”  
“我想，或许你该调适自己的的心理，如果你平时过于紧张，有需要...”  
“有需要...你的帮助?”利威尔恶心的斜眼瞪他“你能帮助甚么，找你谈谈吗?我能宁可下辈子也罚跑到死。”他暴躁的说“我很好，真的。”  
利威尔倒回床上，陷入柔软的枕头里，他心烦意乱，在病床上惴惴不安“我还有很多事情必须去做。＂  
“或许我可以给你一些帮助。＂米克说“我倒想知道当晚发生了甚么事，你身上仍有血的味道。听着，我不想因为在地下街的命令搞砸我两之间的关系。＂  
利威尔有些诧异，以米克的言语看来军官没有向任何人说明这件事，而米克正为这件事感到有些失落。  
他猜测这是为甚么，这位高个子应当是军官非常信任的副官，或许是因为军官与穆勒的关系，让军官选择暂时保持沉默。  
他坐立难安，最后灵机一动对米克说道“去我所在的班上，处理一个名叫柯尔.贝克的士兵，还有叫那个臭四眼来见我。＂  
“我为甚么要这么做?＂米克瞪着他。  
“他偷了我的东西，把我的军靴扔进水沟，把我的钱全数偷走。＂利威尔夸大自己的遭遇“你应该也耳闻他常找其他人麻烦，而我认为他不适合待在精英队伍中。＂利威尔轻松的说道“而我要和臭四眼讨论我当晚看见的事情，帮我这些忙，同时也能解决你的疑问。＂  
米克沉默了一会儿，利威尔知道他的说词奏效了。如他所料的，最终米克答应了他的要求。  
“我知道了。”  
“别让我失望，扎卡利亚斯。＂利威尔玩味的说。  
“米克，叫我米克就好。＂高个子挺直身子站了起来，走出了病房，反手关上了房门。

-

据说米克隔天一大清早来到利威尔的寝室，一把拎起还在睡梦中的贝克，揍在他的鼻梁上。  
神奇的是贝克一群人自愿以群架为由调职处分，他们没有解释身上的惨状是如何造成的，而利威尔也懒的猜测米克使了甚么把戏。  
那名叫阿曼.施罗德的士兵还特地来感谢利威尔，他认为是利威尔用计开除了贝克，事实上也是如此，只是超乎了利威尔的预期。  
当韩吉和米克来到军医院时，利威尔正用干布擦着窗户。  
“谢天谢地!＂韩吉冲上前想拥抱利威尔，被他一脚踢开“我从没想过你也会住院。＂  
“少啰嗦，让你带的东西呢?＂利威尔问。  
韩吉从包里掏出了一个皱巴巴的信封，她在整理利威尔衣服时发现了那封信，一角沾着血迹让韩吉意识到这可能是个重要的讯息，便好好的收了起来。  
就算米克像一尊雕像般站在一旁让利威尔感到些许的诡谲感，但他依然将一切事情的经过告诉韩吉，他忽然发觉自己是如此的信任这位同伴。  
或许他可以将韩吉归类成朋友，这个想法使他自己惊讶了，与一名地面上的居民交好是他过去从来没有考虑过的事。  
他们检查了那封信，里面倒是没有甚么特别的内容，单纯像是互相问候的信件，并且要求收信者促成某项聚会，位于一家名为‘竹筏’的酒吧。发件人明确的签了马赛尔.穆勒的名字，收件者则名为格赫布.史坦。  
“格赫布•史坦?＂韩吉对这个名字感到一股熟悉感，正想张嘴说话，米克在她没来得及发出声音前就继续说“格赫布•史坦是宪兵团财政部的职员，我见过他几次，他父亲是个有钱的家伙。＂  
“所以他和军事长的通信被那位死去的男人发现了。”  
韩吉与米克猜测着信中两人的目的，但利威尔对于兵团的行政分工并不熟悉，这项讨论并没有能让他插嘴的余地。  
他的思绪不由得回到了那天晚上，在军官房间内大谈往事的那两人。  
利威尔忍不住打了个冷颤“那只秃驴和穆勒是甚么关系?＂利威尔问米克。  
“我倒想知道，你为甚么称艾尔文为秃驴？＂  
“因为他看起来像匹马，但嘴却跟驴子一样喋喋不休。＂利威尔说，并用手做了一个嘴巴不停开合的动作，这让米克对他挑起了一边的眉毛，而韩吉噗的一声笑了出来。  
米克用鼻孔哼气，回到利威尔的问题“说到这我也不清楚，我总是看到他们在一块儿——＂  
“他们有一腿吗? ”韩吉突发一问，利威尔瞪了她一眼。  
“我认为他们只是朋友。”利威尔说“......比较奇怪的那种，他们感觉很要好，但一方防着另一方。”  
“我从来不觉得艾尔文会花心思在感情上，况且，你们也清楚的，身为军人根本没有这些时间。不过人与人之间的关系本来就是复杂的，它能有千百种答案。＂  
米克注意到韩吉洗耳恭听的样貌，让他不自然的清了清喉咙。  
“回到正题，我不认为与对方的关系会影响艾尔文的判断，但说实在的，我不知道他会怎么做，他一向让人捉摸不透。不过我敢保证，关于艾尔文，你们两位年轻人不需要瞎操心。＂  
利威尔与韩吉对视一眼，他们的讨论不了了之，在军官甚么都不透漏的情况下，他们也只能凭借着想象力猜测。  
利威尔想起了那位死去的男子，倒在士官房间的木质地板上，血液流进木纹缝隙和地毯纤维中。他感到浑身发痒，起身抓了抹布继续擦拭桌面。  
他把信件留在身边，让韩吉不要对外提起。  
自此之后，米克依然不时出现在利威尔的病房，一会儿又消失，他原本会要求利威尔好好躺在床上，直到利威尔把全身和病房都清洁的发亮后，他来探访（或者说是视察）时嗅了嗅鼻子，露出了陶醉的笑容，从此便放任利威尔将清扫的魔爪伸向其他病房。

-

利威尔在军医院苏醒的第四天，他遇到了小麻烦。  
他独自在院子里活动、伸展筋骨，偶尔帮医护官们整理环境，他穿梭在病房间送午餐，更换床单和枕套，在医护官的指示下将诊疗名单归档。  
夕阳西下时，他在医护院门口撞见了那个令人作呕的身影。  
马赛尔.穆勒军事长领着自己班上的士兵来到军医院领取备用纱布和药品，他远远的就看见了利威尔。  
“嘿，你！＂军事长叫住了他“过来。＂  
利威尔迟疑了一下，但还是放下了正在搬运的器材箱，来到军事长面前，纵使他不想跟眼前的男人多谈任何一句话。  
军事长扫视着利威尔全身，气势汹汹地大声说问到“你在这待多久了?＂  
“报告军事长，今日是第四日。＂利威尔平视着前方，一如既往地保持着不卑不亢的礼貌。  
“所以说你还没有被清查过。＂军事长说道“我记得三日前宵禁时间过后你并没有回到寝室，你去了哪里?＂  
利威尔忆起韩吉跟他说过，在他住院的当天开始，全体士兵都被来自穆勒班的人手盘问与清查寝室，尤其是女性士兵和年轻的新兵更是花了不少时间在个别问话。他们声称军事长的办公室遭窃，窃贼手脚利落，且身形娇小。  
“我当时身体不适正要前往军医院，你可以问问九班班长，他知道的。＂利威尔几乎我行我素的神情使跟在军事长身边的士兵感到目瞪口呆。  
“是吗?＂军事长命令道“军医院的登记表在哪?帮我拿来。＂  
随行的士兵应了一声，跨步往军医院里头走去了，回来时手上拿着一迭单子，那是伤兵入住的登记单。  
军事长翻开了登记表，皱眉检视，戴着黑色皮手套的手指在纸张上移动着，随后他的语气如骨锯般锐利，但嘴角依然诡异的扬起弧度指出“你住院的登记时间是凌晨十二点，宵禁后的那四小时呢?＂他睥睨“士兵违反宵禁在外闲晃能做甚么，和小情人私会?＂  
利威尔无所谓的耸耸肩“作为士兵我可不认为会有这些闲情逸致在男欢女爱上。＂他知道自己正在惹麻烦，但他无法阻止自己说出口“倒是军事长这么大费周章的清查，弄丢的莫非是甚么见不得人的东西?＂  
果不其然，军事长眼里燃起冷冽火焰，他笑了一声，语气中带着严厉且高傲的怒气“你嘴还真不是普通的厉害。也是，地下街里的杂种不知道军中官衔有高有低。＂他眼神对站在一旁的士兵示意“给他一些教训，看他嘴还敢不敢说话。＂  
士兵应道，伸手就要抓住利威尔。  
在士兵碰触到他衣袖的那刻，利威尔甩开士兵伸来的手，后者被惊人的力道推的往后踉跄“少碰我。＂他心底忍不住去在意士兵手上的脏污，他厌恶所有的肢体碰触。  
“士兵利威尔。＂军事长的怒气已经毫不隐瞒地挂在脸上“这是命令，不领受我会让团长决定是否将你革职，送你回地下街不是难事。＂  
利威尔瞪着军事长不出声，在对方的提醒下他发觉自己现在并没有能同进退的同伴，法兰和伊莎贝尔早不在了。他记得法兰还在的时候，他总是会阻止自己引起事端，现在他往往必须控制自己，尽管做得并不完美。  
军事长走上前，居高临下的盯着他，他笑说“我现在才注意到…真是奇怪，你的眼神让我想到我以前在地下街遇到的小鬼。＂军事长的声音逐渐低了下来，他看着利威尔许久，用只有利威尔听的道的音量缓慢又疑惑地说道“或是你就是他?＂  
军事长脸上的笑容消失了，难以置信地盯着他，像是一些回忆正在爬上脑袋。接着意图确认似的向他的脸伸出手，而利威尔一把抓住了它。  
“你不会想这么做的。”利威尔回望他的眼神毫不掩饰的凶狠，他克制着对男人挥出拳头的冲动，却捏着对方的手腕咖喀作响。  
而两人怒目而视好一会儿，士兵们错愕的观察着他们，思考现在的状况。这时有几名医护官在不远处敬礼，呼唤到“艾尔文分队长!＂  
两人同时移开了交接的视线，他们回头看向了声音了来源。  
军官依然穿着那套英挺合身冬季军衣，手臂下夹着一迭纸，像是刚结束一场会议。他向他们靠近，这位男人的身躯比军士长还要高大，利威尔认为他几乎遮住了阳光。  
“我正要回办公室，经过时有医护官告诉我这里起了冲突。＂军士长和身旁的士兵对军官作出了标准的敬礼姿势，军官只是简单的对他们点了点头示意，这些严谨的画面让利威尔感到有些过于生疏的不和谐，同时庆幸自己这几日帮忙医护官打杂打好了关系是个正确的选择。  
“士兵利威尔没有受到清查，而且说词与登记有所出入。＂军士长说。  
利威尔对军士长的话不以为然，他分心的思考这两个男人是从何时起就加入了军队，或许在他还在房屋的缝隙中捡拾别人丢弃的垃圾时，他们就已经在草原上并肩作战，将表面严谨地军规敬礼下，事实上并没有他人的容身之处。  
“当天晚上是我叫走了利威尔，他在识字方面有些困难，所以让他去了一趟大书库，那里的管理员可以作证。利威尔当时没有告知我自己身体不适的状况，直到快凌晨才去了医护院。＂军官说“不想让人误以为我特别照顾自己招募的士兵，所以这件事情就让他不说了。＂  
军士长依然不满，他恶毒的瞥了利威尔一眼“既然你都这么说，我也没必要在继续追究。＂  
“造成误会是我的疏失。＂军官看了一眼利威尔，眼里不带任何情绪“我正好有事想交代，请跟我来。＂  
军官向军士长微微颔首后，示意要利威尔跟着他离开。  
利威尔无视了军士长想将他生吞活剥的目光，轻巧的扭头就走。他们没有交谈，一前一后进入了建筑物旁的红砖巷。  
“我想我必须和你道歉。＂军官在踏入红砖墙的阴影时停下脚步，回过头来看似诚恳的说“我们的确有在调查这桩案件，当天发现的对象——米托拉斯的金币，是个极好的线索，但由于你并不在我们的调查团队中，所以我方才会尽量阻止士兵们参与以免走漏风声。＂  
这让利威尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但随即又回复了自己的扑克脸“你该道歉是另一件事情。＂利威尔不悦的瞪着他“我没有不识字。＂  
他看到军官的嘴角抽动了一下，突然为自己的愤怒感到有些幼稚，他赶紧将话题拉回重点“你一直说‘你们’，那是指夏迪斯?＂他问。  
“没错。＂男人浓厚的米托拉斯口音在舌尖打转“基思.夏迪斯团长对此早有察觉，吩咐了他信任的军官着手调查。我们行事需隐密，所以连与我亲近的士兵都还不知道我被指派的工作，现在对你说明已经是特例。＂他用低沉的声音解释。  
“所以为甚么我总感觉‘你们’对‘我们’提供的信息并不信任?我们提供了有用的讯息不是吗?＂利威尔问道。  
“你对军团了解吗?＂  
利威尔犹豫了一下，摇摇头。  
“你对这个了解吗?＂军官从口袋中取出一个发亮的东西，是那枚利威尔从军士长房间内偷来的金币。  
利威尔再度摇摇头。  
“那你怎么能理解你看到的情况呢?＂军官将金币收回口袋里，说道“这是只有皇城内才能使用的金币，来自米托拉斯的第二大银行，这可显示对方的团队来自贵族或政治家，状况差点，他们或许还掌握了银行的金援。因为你对于这些基本状况的认知与我们有些差距，因此我方必须重新评估你所提供的信息，且在为此案调查的并不是只有我一个人。＂  
军官的脸上带着熟悉的严肃表情“这些事情并没有那么简单，兵团里有很多你还不了解的事情，事实上大部分的士兵都并非真正了解兵团。相信我，在需要帮助时我会通知你。＂军官礼貌的说，但利威尔依然感到不快，他明白这是为什么，男人的礼貌像是经过训练而成的，说的每个字都像打过草稿般制式，被告知这项讯息的他像是被当成一个甚么都不懂的傻子。  
“但我的确没去大书库，若他去查证呢?”他问。  
“那时段的管理员是我的人，这点无须担心。倒是你与马赛尔.穆勒之间的事情让我感到好奇。＂  
利威尔顿了顿“那是我的事情。＂他说，忽然觉得自己的回答十分暧昧，他不清楚军官是对于他与军士长之间的过节有哪方面疑虑，于是补充到“还是我应该强调，我与他没有任何情感上的关系。＂  
男人愣了一瞬，才解释道。  
“我只是对你当天的状态感到困惑。＂他依旧沉着一张脸“不过说到这，你对待长官的态度常会惹祸上身，不论是对我还是任何一位上级，兵团有兵团的纪律，即使我不追究，但他人不会这么想。＂  
“喂，你也说了，我对兵团甚么都不懂。＂利威尔不悦的抗议“我不想服从任何无理的命令，尤其是那个愚蠢的男人，我不想放任调查兵团因为这些迂腐的长官变成一滩烂泥。＂利威尔阴郁的说。  
“但这就是军队，只要你决定加入它，你就必须习惯。＂  
“明知这很可笑却要习惯，而不是去试着改变它?”利威尔不能遏制的恼怒“为什么我要习惯?没有人该习惯这些事。我与我的朋友当初因为调查兵团来到地上，这糟糕透顶的传统会使他们付出生命的理由变成笑话。＂  
那个梦境回到了利威尔脑海中，他再度回忆起肯尼在他学会基本防身技巧后一把将他推进打群架的醉客中，‘学会保护自己才能保护别人’，这句话彷佛昨日才在他耳边被提起。  
欧，肯尼，天知道这个人现在又在哪里?  
穆勒害死了伊莎贝尔的姐姐，他没能保护她。而当他认为自己照顾的了伊莎贝尔，她和法兰却因为自己的抉择死于非命，利威尔悲伤着自己救不了任何人，愤怒于自己的无能为力。  
军官惊讶的停顿了，像是估量着利威尔的说词，片刻后他叹了一口气说道“你说的没错...但你只要记住，我们有机会扳倒对方，但对方也有能力摧毁我们。＂军官沉重的说“我为人类、为自由献出心脏的念想不曾改变，过去如何今后也会如何。＂他的表情捉摸不透，像是在思考该用何种态度与利威尔对话“我只希望在军团里我们能够互相信任。＂他无可奈何地告诉利威尔。  
“那就该死的请你不要试图改变我。＂利威尔暴躁的说，他不想再费心注意自己是否礼貌的语气，对于他人言语中地面与地下有意无意的分割总是敏感，那让他感到自己是个不被待见的异类，像被施舍了才能拥有和他人同样的权利。  
每日小心谨慎对上级说话几乎让他忘了自己原本的模样，他尝试抛弃过去的自己，但他仍然甚么都改变不了。  
利威尔不顾仍试图解释的军官，愤而离开了红砖巷。

-

多次和军官的见面只有争吵，这让利威尔感到有些沮丧。他一向不是个有耐心的人，但现在的他比以往更加暴躁。  
韩吉最近加入了研究单位，忙碌的不可开交，新一次的壁外调查军队已经启程，休息室因为少了一部份士兵而变得有些安静。  
他试图在休息时间找些可以帮上忙的工作，避免自己享有太多的空闲时间，但通常在他提出帮忙的提议时，对方总是会用恐惧的眼神看向他。  
他还抽了时间去看了看当天在军官宿舍后头发现的古老大树，尽管那棵树看起来已经永远失去了开枝散叶的能力，但意外地，待在那样安静的环境总是让利威尔心情舒畅许多。  
他在韩吉的植物百科上发现了关于它的信息，这是一棵异色槭树，冬季开的花金黄丰盛，春季的叶银白带粉，夏秋季的叶片转深翻红直至掉落。  
据韩吉所言，这品种的树木非常稀有，她多年前在山区看过几棵，之后就再也没见过了，并且她为这棵不再开花的树感到可惜。  
除此之外，利威尔热心的——其实是出于自己的强迫性，为大家打扫了寝室和食堂，那位名叫阿曼.施罗德的士兵提供了帮助，虽说利威尔认为他的清扫能力有待加强。  
某日的午后，当利威尔正为了窗户玻璃上的污渍烦忧时，米克无声无息地出现在窗台下，利威尔差点将抹布扔在对方脸上。  
米克告诉他“今晚八点至军营大门，着便服。＂  
他猜不透米克又在搞甚么把戏，那神秘的语气让他感到困惑，以至于接下来的时间脑子里都是这件事情。  
米克的出现无疑表示这则讯息是军官发出的，显然他判断事情已经进展到“需要利威尔说明＂的程度，鉴于上回不愉快的交流经验，利威尔除了对于这次军官需要甚么样的协助感到好奇，还有他将会以何种态度对待自己。  
当晚间他偷溜出寝室被值班班长撞个正着，而班长却一脸微笑的低声对他说“路上小心＂时，他感到更可疑了。

待他来到兵团大门时，他一度怀疑自己是否应该躲到灌木丛中等待。他在原地等候不到三分钟，路边便驶来一辆马车。  
当利威尔看见这架黑色的四轮马车时他迟疑了一下，马车的车夫是个头发灰白的长者，因为经年累月在外奔波，看来饱阅风霜，他一身黑衣，没有理会利威尔。马车的车门打开了，他深深吸了一口秋夜的空气 ，钻上了车，坐在军官的对面。  
老人甩动缰绳，斥喝一声，马儿便不情不愿地加快了速度。

“换上。＂军官抛给他一迭衣服，利威尔才注意到男人穿着和平时不大一样。  
他身着一件黑灰色的长大衣与单排扣马甲，铁蓝色的衬衫领子上打了条领带，他还换了发型，金发往后梳的整整齐齐，用一顶洪堡帽盖着，另外，腿上还横摆着一支手杖。  
“我想知道这是怎么一回事。＂利威尔翻了翻腿上的一迭衣服，是一件稍嫌宽松的铭绿大衣和背心。  
“我让米克拦截到了一封来自贵族华格纳.史坦的信件，他与另一名名为勒布斯的富商有密切的书信来往。＂军官严谨且认真的说“勒布斯是城内最大的报社负责人，史坦似乎有意让勒布斯先生参与计划。他们未曾谋面，相约于今晚在‘竹筏’会面。＂  
利威尔眼睛一亮，他记得‘竹筏’，是军事长不只嘴上或信中皆提过的酒吧。  
“华格纳.史坦。＂他重复念了一次“姓史坦的人多吗？＂  
“史坦家族成员不多，皆居住在王都。怎么了?”  
“没什么。”利威尔捏了捏口袋里的信纸，在他思考着信件中提过的名字与军官口中的贵族关系时，军官又继续说明。  
“我方对他们的信件动了手脚，真正的勒布斯会在城西的另一间酒馆等待，而我现在要成为勒布斯与史坦先生在‘竹筏’会面。＂  
利威尔已经换上了一身衣服，那衣料的材质是他从未接触过的保暖，他不习惯的整理了肩线“那真正的勒布斯怎么办?＂  
“我让米克乔装成史坦先生前去赴约了，他会办好事的。＂军官听起来一派轻松“当我告诉他这项计划时，他竟已经对此案件了解一二，我都不知道米克已经暗中与你搭上线。＂  
利威尔耸耸肩，戏谑地说“或许你该更加注意你朋友的内心感受。＂  
接着两人之间陷入一股尴尬的沉默，这让利威尔想起了几日前对男人发的脾气，这使他感到坐立难安。  
他清了清喉咙“那找我来做甚么?＂  
“你的身分是勒布斯的随从。＂男人解释道“并且在必要时刻帮助我。＂  
他抛了一顶煤灰色的报童帽给利威尔，让他活像个劳动阶级的打杂小伙子“挺可爱的。＂他浅浅一笑，在利威尔戴上后给出了评语。  
利威尔用整理帽沿的手给出了一根中指，思索了一阵后问到“等等，若是有甚么危险，我不相信你不能保护自己。＂  
“这是正确的，但在我忙着处理正式时，我更需要你的速度。＂军官道“而这是给你的第一项测试，你只需在该做事时将它彻底完成。”  
“忙着处理正事。＂利威尔再度翻了个大白眼，他不难猜出‘彻底完成’是甚么意思“你的笔友，勒布斯是个什么样的人?＂  
“不错的玩笑话。＂军官正经地回应“心高气傲的富商，有一名妻子，没有子女，‘内城日报’就是他白手起家设立的报社，他早年奔波在三座城墙内的城市为自己收揽人脉及资源，现在稳定的居住在艾路米哈区。＂  
利威尔知道‘内城日报’，那是人们热爱的报刊其中之一，虽说内容时常浮夸不实，但其充满娱乐性的内容仍然使其保有稳定的读者。  
“史坦是个谨慎的人，你得注意酒吧里的顾客，避免引起怀疑别携带任何武器。＂  
马车逐渐往城内走，路边从低矮的房子变成高耸的店家与旅社，路上人潮熙熙攘攘，好不热闹。  
后来马车绕进一条岔路，沿着弯路，在高耸入天的席那之墙和天顶月光的注视之下，往下走了几百码。街道上的人声吵闹逐渐远去，他们进入一个较为偏远安静的地区。  
当马车停下时，军官嘴角扬起莫测的弧度，他说“我们到了。＂接着离开马车。

当利威尔后脚离开马车踏板，大黑马就嘶叫了一声，拖着马车飞也似的离开了。  
这家深褐色的屋子灯火辉煌，它坐落在艾路米哈的一条偏远小路上，距离住宅区甚远，左右隔壁一无所有，房子外观因岁月的洗炼而变的沧桑。  
他抬头看着挂钩上的酒馆招牌被风吹的嘎吱作响，上面大大刻着‘竹筏’。酒馆窗子投射出来的灯光，落在泥土路及对门的大树上，里头传来酒客的嬉闹吆喝声。  
当他们进入‘竹筏’时，第一眼撞见的就是史坦。他是酒馆内唯一的贵族长相，有些年纪，身材丰腴，坐在酒馆左侧的窗边座位。他衣着整齐，灰白的胡子像是特别经过保养，异常整齐的在下巴形成一个尖角。  
他身旁站着一名高大粗旷的侍卫，看不出年纪。酒馆内的顾客并不算太多，酒杯与餐具碰撞，皮靴嘎吱作响，男人谈笑风生。  
史坦热情的起身，大摇大摆地从想上前招呼的酒馆老板身边穿过，彷佛他只是个装饰品。男人走过来跟军官握手，两眼友善的直盯着他，大声叫唤到“勒布斯!＂对军官伸出了手。  
“初次见面，备感荣幸。＂军官看也没看的把帽子和手杖往后一抛，利威尔赶紧上前笨拙地接住，心里不悦的骂了几声，此时军官的动作和语气都像极了高傲自大的富商。  
军官与史坦上身略倾，稍稍用力的握住了对方的手掌，友善的寒暄了几声，在靠窗的安静位置坐了下来，要了食物和饮料。  
利威尔让自己站在军官身后半公尺处，假装自己是个乖巧的随从。  
他们开始谈论谈论无聊的天气，到商人、征税、胡椒和咖啡。  
“我只是把这件事的情况详细说明，希望您能帮助散布对我方有利的任何消息。事成之后，我们就更有机会将阿道夫议员推举为下任大总统，到时候，你将会得到更多的奖赏。＂史坦交给了军官一迭档，上头密密麻麻写满了字。  
“请稍待。＂军官不知何时点起了一支烟，阅读着那些纸张。  
利威尔尽力部表现出自己不在乎两人的对话，他注意到史坦身旁留着胡子的侍卫一直盯着他瞧。  
他在进门的一瞬已经记住了酒馆布置的细节，现在他更得空观察整个酒吧，墙上的窗帘都紧闭着，桌子的数量依据估算足可容纳三十人左右，酒客都自然地低头聊着天，两名男子窝在吧台一角，啜饮着啤酒。一脸大胡子的酒馆老板站在吧台内张罗着着，门边的位置做了几名大汉，其中一位的腰间在大衣的遮掩下看出了皮革枪套。  
利威尔心理哼笑了一声，同时史坦打断了他的思绪。  
“嘿，孩子。＂史坦正对着他打招呼，他的声音里有股利威尔讨厌的腔调，正如他讨厌多数士兵看他时那种傲慢无礼的眼神。  
军官还在低头检阅档，利威尔迟疑了一会儿，让自己往前移动了几步。  
“亲爱的孩子，你是哪里人，叫甚么名字?＂富人问。  
利威尔本是不想说话的，担心自己的方言暴露出身分，他努力转换着发音说道“我来自玛利亚之墙内的村子。”  
“你是说...?”对方果然听不懂他说的话，而旁边的侍卫更紧紧地盯住了他。  
他退却了一瞬，咽了口口水重新缓慢的开口“我出生在玛利亚之墙的平原村落，名叫莫罗。＂利威尔想也没想便挑了这个名字。  
“玛莉亚之墙?是个遥远的地方。你的父亲母亲呢?＂他用一种亲切的语调说话。  
“我父亲很早便死于肺病，母亲在餐馆里工作。＂说谎对他还说轻而易举“老爷在做生意的途中收留了我。＂他特别让自己的故乡位于一个遥远且不富有的地区，以解释自己的口音，相信史坦自出生都没踏过这些地区半步。  
“噢，可怜的孩子，原谅我的无礼。＂史坦同情地说，同时看起来有点惊讶“勒布斯先生是怎么发现你的?＂  
“当时老爷的帽子被风吹到了树上，我就爬上去帮他摘了下来，老爷想给我打赏，我那时问他能不能给多点，家里还有个母亲要吃饭的。＂利威尔像是说着亲身经历般流畅，他不诚实到了不可救药的地步。  
史坦大笑出声“你这孩子也挺市侩。＂  
“老爷看我有趣就收留了我。母亲也希望我跟着老爷才不会吃苦，不然那时我老爱跟其他小孩打架，给她惹麻烦。＂  
富人笑着点了点头，说道“我也有个儿子，小时候特别调皮，让我很头疼。＂他啜饮了一小口饮料，放下酒杯看似无奈的说着，但是脸上却始终挂着微笑“但他后来进了宪兵团，还很难得的选择了他儿时最不喜爱的财政工作。看着他从一个小鬼头长成一名优秀的士兵，我也是很欣慰的。＂  
利威尔聆听他充满抑扬顿挫的低沉声音，看着他闪闪发亮的双眼，想要说点甚么，但又说不出口。  
“小孩，你的口音很特别，听起来有点熟悉。”史坦摸着尖胡子说道，接着轻轻的挥了一下手指“我想起来了，那跟我的侍卫说话的方式有点像。”他笑着指向站在他身后的男人“他是我的护卫，亚利，是几年前让人从地下街找来的，特别擅长打架。他从前的口音也是很独特，不过他早学会正常的说话方式了。”  
利威尔没有心思去嘲笑史坦以为他是个孩子而特别用了‘打架’这个字，只暗道不妙，当他将目光移往侍卫时，对方早已盯着他看。他没见过这个男人——他是这么认为的，但他不能保证对方不知道自己。  
在他想着这件事的同时，对方沉沉的开口了。  
“我知道你的名字。”男人用他低沉的、糊糊的声音对他说着方言，而那双浊色的眼珠依然直勾勾的瞪着他。  
利威尔看着他，接着移开了视线，一派不在乎的耸耸肩，用他最接近王都的发音说道“可惜，我听不懂他在说甚么。”  
他们之间又安静了下来，直到军官重新与他展开讨论。

他们谈论的倒还算顺利，但史坦始终没有透漏半点参与计划者的名字。  
期间那名侍卫一度弯腰凑在史坦耳边说了几句话，利威尔没有忽略掉他的口型。  
‘骗子。’  
他确信对方这么说了，还附带着他的名字，他希望军官注意到了这点，但也希望军官不要认为是他笨拙的口音搞砸了这场交易。  
“不好意思，勒布斯先生，这件事情我必须保密。＂史坦抱歉地说“参与的成员大部分都是像你我这样的人。＂他十分有礼貌的想让‘勒布斯’感受到他们处于平等的地位“我们都注重个人隐私，不希望身分曝光。＂  
“史坦先生，恕我直言。＂军官说“这件计划的成功与否，关系到我的身家性命。＂他沉着声音说“我必须评估您们的势利，以决定我是否该接下这份交易。＂  
史坦为此沉下了脸，他对着军官低语“勒布斯先生，我们自从上回被那位名叫艾尔文.史密斯的军官拆穿后就更加地小心。＂  
“艾尔文.史密斯。”军官笑着重复念了自己的名字“他有这么大的能耐吗?”  
“其余的人都说是他出手的缘故。我不是政客，从未进过国会也从没见过他本人，但我们不愿意再冒一点风险，就算你同意了这笔交易，我对于名单依旧会守口如瓶。＂他压低了上半身靠近军官“我只想请勒布斯先生放心，我能发誓，你只要愿意帮助我们，这次行动必定成功。＂  
他们安静地对视着彼此，军官在马车上表示过，此行最重要的任务之一便是取得参与者的名单，那将会是最能将掌握对方动向的利器。  
不过富人嘴巴像石头一样又硬又冰，实在是问不出个话来，双方僵持了许久，军官优秀的口才始终无法说服对方。  
“这样啊。＂军官坐直了腰杆，他的左手手指在桌面缓慢的敲击，即便不明说，利威尔也能明白的暗示。男人凝视着桌面良久，久的像是时间暂停了。  
最终他吸了一口烟缓缓说道“那真是对不起了，史坦先生。你已经怀疑我们是骗子，那也无须再多谈。”  
史坦面对男人的眼神逐渐从严肃转为疑惑，再转为惊讶。  
“我必须拒绝你的交易。＂军官摘下了帽子，缓缓地盯着它看“事实上，我就是艾尔文.史密斯，奉基思.夏迪斯团长的命令前来调查此事，不拿到名单，我回去不好交代。＂  
整间酒馆静了下来，客人们停下了手边的动作，几名男子将手放在腰间，静默地注视着他们。  
史坦从吃惊中回过神来，回头想对侍从大喊，剎那间利威尔已经闪电般的冲了出去，他踢倒富人身边的护卫，在门边的男人举起枪的同时挥出手杖，打中了对方的手腕。  
男人痛的叫出声，手枪掉落到了地面，利威尔把手杖反手一挥，狠狠的击中了男人的左脸，对方头一撇正晕着，他便将手杖往男人胸口捅去，对手踉跄后退，不慎碰倒桌子，翻倒在地撞倒了桌椅，酒瓶落到地面应声碎裂。  
另一桌的大汉脸色一垮，抽出了短刀冲了上前，利威尔矮下身子继续用手杖击向对方的下颚。  
同时间那名高大的侍卫已经站起，他举起了自己的手枪，子弹打在了利威尔身后的窗户上。  
利威尔没有为了一发射击停下动作，他矮身上前，用手杖攻击侍卫的手掌及耳朵，他抢先卸下了对方的弹夹，顺道往枪膛一拉褪去了子弹，在对方试图与他缠斗时将这名高大的壮汉往后扔在了其他人身上。  
利威尔在他们跌倒的同时捡起了前一位男人掉落在地面的手枪，几声剧烈的枪响，子弹用尽，酒馆里的人皆以中弹倒地。  
在吧台里的老板拿起了猎枪对准利威尔，但利威尔并不给他扣下板机的机会，他掷出桌上的餐刀，正中老板的眉心，框啷一声倒在了吧台下方。  
当利威尔回到桌边时，史坦依然目瞪口呆的看着他。  
“我以为他会比较难对付。”利威尔在绕过侍卫的身体时小声的说。  
“史坦先生，如你所见。＂军官终于熄掉了不知道第几根烟，对着史坦说“若你供出参与者的名单，你还能活命。＂  
富人惊恐的颤抖着，脸色从震惊转成苍白。  
但他咬紧了牙齿不愿意说任何一句话，拿着手帕的右手缓缓握拳。  
利威尔斜眼睇着他，默默地从口袋中掏出了一封信——那是在军事长的办公室里，那位死去的男人带来的信件。  
他将那封沾着血迹的信封轻轻地推到富人的眼前，低声说道“这是你的儿子格赫布.史坦联络穆勒的信件，稍早他已被调查兵团逮捕正在地牢接受刑求，若你据实以报，儿子就不必再受苦了。＂  
事实上利威尔并不认识信件的主人，他也不知道对方现在的处境为何，但当华格纳.史坦眼眶泛泪地瞪着信件的署名与那些他熟悉的字迹时，他便知道奏效了。  
史坦沉下了肩膀，执笔供出了一串名单。利威尔在富人书写的同时瞥了一眼军官，歪头用嘴型无声的说到“别耍小聪明?＂  
一个微笑在军官脸上展开，有趣又无奈地摇了摇头。

-

“这是我所知的名单，内容千真万确。但我并不是主导者，或许还有疏漏。＂史坦保证道，他听起来有气无力，在名单上签名画押，推给了军官。  
“感谢你的配合。＂军官接过名单看了一眼，便对利威尔轻轻点了点头。  
利威尔望着他，希望从他的眼神中找到转圜的余地，但军官的态度坚决。不得已的他摇了摇头，将小刀刺进了富人的后颈，这位男人没有遗言，安静的倒在了桌上。  
利威尔触目皆是满地的尸体，闻着腥臭味，感到一股怅然，脑袋昏疼。  
“你为甚么要这么做?＂他问军官，他在不到十分钟内杀了九个人，但他连他们的名字都不知道。这位富商的家人呢?他的妻子、在兵团的儿子听见这个消息会如何?  
“他既然已经得知我们的身份便不能不死，这是必要之恶。”  
军官并没有再看史坦的尸体一眼。  
“我们必须把这当作一桩抢案。＂男人走进了吧台，发现了老板的尸体，从他身后拖出了木盒，里头是一迭钞票和铜板。  
他把一些钞票撒在地上，剩余的大把塞进布袋中。  
利威尔霎时以为眼前的男人才是出生于地下街的流氓。  
“别误会，这等等必须丢在别的地方。＂男人绑好了布袋，抛在吧台上。  
他转身从酒柜拿了一瓶酒与两只无杯脚的玻璃杯，说道“待会儿会有人来清理尸首，现在我们该放松一下。＂  
他轻松的态度像是刚刚只不过是吃了一顿晚餐，而不是杀了整间酒吧的人，这使利威尔感到不安，似乎整个晚上都是一个玩笑，强使他也必须付出一份相应的情绪。  
男人打开了瓶盖，在两只酒杯中倒了半满的蜂蜜色液体，他的动作这时又像个绅士。  
军官把酒杯推到利威尔面前“你会喝酒吗?＂他问，随后打趣地说“我并没有其他意思，只因为你现在的装扮就像个十三岁儿童。＂  
利威尔哼了一声，不屑地把眉毛一扬，决定不去烦恼一些他无法掌控的事。他一口喝光了那杯酒，呛辣和苦味充斥着他的鼻腔，让他皱起了眉头。  
“我不喜欢，但我擅长。＂他爬上了吧台桌，用靴子扫去了桌面碍事的肮脏玻璃杯，让它们落地碎裂。  
他从高高的酒柜上挑了另一瓶“这是生存必须的技能。＂他撬开了封蜡，用嘴巴咬开了软木塞后对着口直接喝了起来，酒又甜又烈，散发出浓烈香料的味道，他粗鲁的蹲在吧台桌上平视着军官，搭配着一身穿着有股违和感。  
他今晚做了一连串糟糕的事，如果他从一进入酒馆就装作一个哑吧，或许今夜的任务会更容易一些，而现在地上也不需要躺着死人。  
在利威尔陷入沉思时，男人开口了。  
“进入军队后还习惯吗?”  
“我才刚进了医院，你觉得呢?”他凶巴巴的回道，他把酒水灌进肚子里“军队里有一部分的人没办法和我沟通，像刚才一样，然后我就会搞砸一切。”  
“那不是你的错。”男人平静的说道。  
利威尔在酒瓶后头偷偷观察着男人的表情，军官看着地上的尸体，又像是在看着整间酒馆，而利威尔知道他不只是‘看着’，但当他有机会抓住男人目光中那些难以察觉的讯息时，那双眼睛率先移向了他，而他立马别开了视线。  
“我想知道那封信，你当时为何没有告诉我?＂军官靠着吧台，侧身问他。  
利威尔不屑且高傲的说“因为我并不信任你。＂  
“那现在呢?＂军官也不动气，愉悦地问，他的眼神让利威尔浑身发痒。  
“还差的远呢。＂利威尔不看他，回道。  
男人轻轻地笑了，他的酒杯碰撞利威尔的酒瓶，语带赞许地说“今晚辛苦你了。还有恭喜你，通过了第一项测试。＂  
“这到底是甚么测试?”  
“测试你在危急时刻的反应能力，并且是否能毫不犹豫的出手。”  
“调查兵团的士兵都该接受测试吗?还是这是来自夏迪斯...还是你哪个同伙的主意?”  
“不。”男人看着的眼睛，优雅的抬起酒杯对他一敬“这是来自于我自己对你的测试。”  
利威尔咕哝了一声“我不认为这是值得恭喜的一件事。”他撇过头，瓶口对嘴灌了下去。

过了不知道多久，那辆熟悉的黑色马车又在门外停下。  
利威尔是真的没有节制的喝多了，他率先拉开车门，用军官的手杖粗暴的敲着阶梯说道“老爷你先请。＂  
男人有些好笑地看着他，爬进了车内，利威尔也随后钻了进去。  
他坐在窗边，撑着头观看天上的月亮，意识有些模糊，胃里有点恶心，脑子不时浮现史坦那张惊恐的脸。他叹了口气，感觉到坐在一旁的军官看向了他，但他同样不予理会。  
天顶的明月好远，他想着要是自己能到达那如梦似幻的地方，是否就能俯视地面万千，观看生灵的喜怒哀乐，自己便能由此对世界上的人心人性了解更多。  
而来到地面上的两百多天，陪伴他的只有心慌，像是每日心头都积着一滩污浊的死水，不论他外在清扫的多干净，那块死水都不会清澈、不会流动。  
他的人生会以什么样的方式走下去?利威尔希望不会是现在这副模样，但却也想不出其他的结果。  
而在他夺去他人性命之后，又有甚么资格谈论自己的人生?  
马车颠簸的经过石子路，快要睡着的他感到有些不舒适，外头的风吹进车窗让身体有些寒冷，他试着控制自己的大脑，让手拉紧了大衣。  
他感觉军官拉了拉他的胳膊说“坐进来一些。”  
利威尔往内移了移，车子一晃，他的脸一下靠在了男人的肩膀上，使对方愣了一下，但他已经累的放弃控制身体的力道。  
他闻到烟草的味道，和木头的香味，当车轮压过一些碎石，刚好撞上路面凸起时，他倒在了军官的脚上，在半梦半醒间他感觉到自己的浏海被几只犹豫不决的手指轻柔地撩顺过，那带来一种莫名的安心感，接着他便沉沉的睡着了。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望没有错字啊，从半年前开始写这篇文，至今前前后后重读修改了不下五十次，每一次都还能再改一些东西。  
明天要上班啦，下次更新没意外是周三。(◕ܫ◕)


	5. 第五章．先行者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、利Panic Disorder、有OC(粗体标示)、!团ｘOC暗示!、利年龄私设

利威尔在整点的钟塔敲响声下醒来，他感到无比的头疼，动了动脖子，发觉自己躺在柔软的枕头上。他不记得自己睡了几个小时，和昨夜在马车上睡着后又发生了甚么。  
他听到了纸张翻动的声音，意识到有人正坐在办公桌前书写。  
“醒了?＂军官持续着手边的工作，问道。  
利威尔猛的坐起身，痛苦钻进了头里，他晃了晃脑袋。  
这里是军官的房间，昨夜回到营区时似乎是对方背着他回来的。他有太长时间不接触酒精，头疼得像被榔头不停猛击，昨日所发生的一切现在都好像在迷雾里一样模糊不清。  
“觉得如何?＂男人起身为他到了杯水，窗外的阳光的金辉眷顾着他的身躯。  
“像一坨屎。＂利威尔诚实地回答，他的喉咙干涩，声音听起来沙哑。他接过杯子时发现虎口上的泛红，才确认了昨夜这只手的确握过一把枪。  
男人微笑，回到办公桌前拿起了一份报纸，递到利威尔面前“好消息，昨夜米克乔装成史坦，完美的达成任务。＂  
利威尔看见报纸斗大的标题写着“华格纳.史坦涉贿包庇违法建业＂  
“勒布斯并非家道殷实的头面人物，一心想晋身上流社会挤身与贵族平起平坐，这样的他最痛恨权贵对于自己身分的羞辱。＂军官坐回了办公桌“米克成功的办到了这点，于是勒布斯拒绝了提议，同时气愤难消的在一夜之间写出了这篇文章，而史坦为此从此消失在王都。＂  
利威尔脑袋里幻想着米克西装笔挺对着他人露出鄙夷的表情，以及男人说的最后一句话。  
史坦为此从此消失在王都，他再也不存在。  
“那份名单如何?＂利威尔问，同时跳离了床面，没有询问的就直奔浴室。途中他经过了上回从窗外摔进来的那块地——就在办公桌旁，他一个跨步越过了它。  
“名单是帮了大忙。＂军官用手指敲击着桌面，每敲一下利威尔就觉得自己的脑袋被重击一下“不过，那名单上的人数众多，我们评估议员阿道夫已经让马赛尔.穆勒已经吸收了不少士兵，所以目前仍不能相大意信任何人，包括你的朋友。＂他严正地说到“我们不知道身边的人是否已经被收买，最上策还是得等待他们下一步动作，利用他们创造的机会，让这份名单发挥最大用处。＂  
军官的语气使人深信他理解这一系列情况，了解穆勒与他人暗中勾结的来龙去脉，以及未来在各种情况下应使用的对策。  
“因为上回有小偷潜入他的房间，又迟迟抓不到人，我想对方不会那么快的开始行动。＂他对利威尔挑了一边的眉毛。  
“那个白痴──＂利威尔在浴室用水拍醒自己，从门口探出半颗头时脱口而出，他观察着军官的表情“我是说，军事长，只能放任他肆意妄为吗？＂  
“我希望你不会当着他的面如此称呼他。＂军官说道“直接剿除他并不能断绝其背后的势力，暗中观察是我们现在唯一能做的。＂  
利威尔瞇起眼睛，上下打量起了对方，他拉长了语调，狐疑地对男人说话。  
“听说你是他最好的朋友。＂  
军官几乎是惊讶的看着利威尔“你对此有甚么想法?＂他的表情很奇怪，他转身面向利威尔，翘起了他的一条大长腿问，语气有点逗趣“我知道你听到的传闻不只如此。”  
那些谣言满天飞舞，和王都里的鸽子如出一辙。  
利威尔凝视着对方的表情，语气不大笃定“我只是好奇你是否能公正无私的完成任务。＂  
“我为了调查兵团的未来可以舍弃一切，更不用说是私人情感。＂他轻松的回应利威尔的质疑，丝毫不带半点情感，这让利威尔感到背脊发冷，眼前这位男人虽然语调温和，但说出的话却令人胆寒的像是锐利的冰刀，利威尔只能告诉自己，政治家就该如此。  
“你只是他最好的朋友?”他追问。  
“我是他最好的朋友。”军官微微点头，对他确认地说“而他怎么想的，那不重要，我也不在乎。”  
“噢…＂利威尔嘀咕了一声“浑仗。”男人没有听见这一句。  
“另外，米克告诉了我这件事。既然你的那位女性友人已经见过这封信，我也将会找机会对她展开调查──这只是以防万一，若她并非马赛尔的手下我也会告诉她一切事情的原委。＂  
利威尔才刚拾回喝水的杯子，一听便从杯子里抬起头，怪讶于男人说的话“谁?＂他睁大了眼睛问。  
“韩吉.佐耶，我每次见到你们都是在一块。＂军官说。  
“韩吉才不是女人。＂他几乎是没有停顿空间的说道。  
“甚么?＂艾尔文皱起了眉头，看似有点抱歉的笑道，他实在没听懂利威尔这句话的意思。  
“韩吉说她不是女人。＂利威尔努力转换了不伦不类的米托拉斯腔“那个四眼从未认为自己属于男人或女人。＂  
军官笑了一声，靠回椅背“这么照顾别人的心情?＂  
“这叫尊重。＂利威尔又换回了自己的方言，还特别加重了语调“你可以相信她，她比任何一位研究部门的长官都要聪明，但大家都说她是疯子......虽然她的确是个怪胎。”他耸耸肩，愣地望着墙壁“但大家也说我是疯子。  
“说到这，我有个关于你的问题。＂军官忽然起身，移步到书柜前。  
利威尔的视线跟着他，看见男人从绿色纸标签的档案夹区翻出了其中一迭。  
“你的年纪…＂  
“怎么，士兵不是都登记了个人资料吗?＂利威尔迟疑的瞪着他。  
“我还没开口问呢。＂男人抬起眼睛看他“但我只是想确认真实情况，你可以说实话，你现在的年龄几岁了?＂军官安抚他说到。  
“十八。＂利威尔说，随后又马上补了一句“快要十九。＂  
男人挑起了他浓密的眉毛“你的个人资料上登记的是二十四岁。＂  
利威尔无聊地哼了一声“我们当时谎报了岁数，法兰认为我们不该对外透漏关于自己的信息，反正没有人会知道地下街居民的生日。＂在提起法兰时他险些咬到了舌头，他希望自己的情绪没有显露。  
“那起了作用吗?＂军官像是忍住笑意的看着利威尔，后者的脸生的特别年轻，与训练兵团的新兵相差无几。  
“这让他们觉得我从疯子成为了说谎的疯子。＂利威尔疲惫的呻吟，挤出这一句话。  
军官从书柜漫步到利威尔对面，目光仍然不离文件“基于你的岁数和教育程度，我认为我有义务负起指导你的责任。这是我对你的第二项测试——请你每三日晚间来到我的办公室，。＂他翻动档案夹里的纸张，只是动动手纸都显得孔武有力。  
他在某一页停下，表情看起来深不可测，同时往利威尔的方向走来，带着皮靴踩着木板的声响，每一步都显得他更为高大，每一寸都让利威尔觉得自己正在缩小。  
“这是为了甚么?＂  
“学习。＂  
他抽出了一迭纸张，递到了利威尔面前，那是利威尔的日常周志报告。

-

河谷地。  
利威尔踢开一颗石子，他的脚上穿着坚硬的军靴，让石头伤不了他的脚趾。  
“那个男人是谁，为甚么要特别提到他?”利威尔问水面下的自己。  
“他是个重要的角色，你不得不多花些篇幅在他身上。”水下的男子说。  
利威尔咕哝了一声“但他看起来是个讨人厌又高傲的家伙，我怎么和这种人交交好?”  
“你总是这么说。”水面下的男子咯咯笑道，震的水波荡漾，他气定神闲的说 “但猜猜，或许他会是你此生最不愿意割舍的那一部分。”  
利威尔对男子的笑感到一股恶心，他鄙夷的对他投以目光“不可能，没有任何人、任何事是让我不能割舍的。”他笃定的表示“我不相信任何人，当然不会在人世间留下什么难以忘怀的情感。”  
但水面下的男子笑得更起劲了“如果你有割舍的力量该有多好。”他的语带笑意，像是听见了什么荒唐的笑话。  
利威尔啧了一声，用皮靴的侧边一踢，一颗鸡蛋大小的灰石子被踢进了河水中，它砸在男子的脸上，让那张人脸被砸得只剩零星碎片。  
“嘿，别这么做。”男子忍俊制止了利威尔，他破碎的容颜过了好一段时间才重新拼凑起来“我没有给你虚假的回忆，若你不相信，你可以继续跟着我。”他重新往水流的方向滑去“来吧，别迟疑。”  
利威尔并没有犹豫，他也同样的、不自觉得迈开了大步。

-

一本巨大厚重的蓝皮精装书被男人沉沉的放在桌上，上面用烫金的文字写着《调查兵团事典》。  
“你需要练习书写。＂军官从办公桌抽屉里取出一迭精致的白纸和一瓶墨水，放在了利威尔面前的桌面上“除了练字、阅读，还有写作能力。＂他横向递出一只细长的沾水笔。  
利威尔用指尖捏起胡桃与紫檀木拼接的笔杆，用一旁的帕子将它擦了一遍“为甚么我要学这个?＂他小心翼翼的把墨水和纸张摆整齐，取得一个完美的角度“我说过，我操他的会读会写。＂  
“注意你的用词，士兵。”军官翻开了蓝皮书，停在文章起始的那一页，扬起的灰尘让利威尔毫无收敛的露出厌恶神色“我注意到，你上缴的所有的日志与报告都过于简短，或是缺缴。而你，作为我未来的助手，这样可是不合格的。所以现在必须把这本书从头到尾仔细阅读并抄写一遍，作为学习的第一步。＂  
“这些狗屁文书工作有这么重要?还有，未来的助手是甚么意思?＂利威尔用笔沾好的墨汁，一脸不耐烦的看着对方。  
“就是字面上的意思。＂军官嘴角扬起不易察觉的弧度“士兵日志是长官们为了关怀其身心状况而设置的。另外除了战斗，还需要详尽的谋略计划，而这些计划需要倚靠的就是兵团每位成员在实际战斗中的经验分享。所以除了阅读抄写，我每隔三日会出一些项目让你做答，教会你如何与上级与下属应对。＂  
军官用手指敲了敲桌面，说道“好了，提问时间结束。现在开始抄写第一张，没完成不许休息。＂

过去伊莎贝尔总是能在垃圾堆中翻到一些破旧的书籍，不论是完整的或散了页的，她都会带回他们的屋子，事实上她自己对阅读完全不感兴趣，但她知道法兰会喜欢这东西。  
平时工作赚来的金钱，他们更倾向于花费在食物或生活必需品上，毕竟少看一本书并不会死。  
这回利威尔倒是很安分的每三日准时到军官办公室报到，只要能远离讨人厌的士兵，他不介意把时间花在抄抄写写上。  
军官对此感到有些意外，利威尔对于阅读竟还算感兴趣，令人惊艳的是，利威尔学习能力特别快，他可以对一周前阅读过一次的文章倒背如流，对文句词汇的寓意理解快速，并轻松地通过任何一项测试。  
当然，军队中人人皆接受过对于大脑及心智的训练，以瞬间状况认知及观察的系统化来锻炼瞬间记忆。但利威尔显然在实际情境、图案及文字上都不同凡响。  
即便如此，他仍在书信考验方面遇到了某些问题。  
“这里和这里。＂军官用红色的墨水在利威尔交出的信纸上画了好几个圈，他告知利威尔今日的题目是‘艾尔文.史密斯写信慰问在战斗中受伤的宪兵团团长奈尔.德克’。  
“奈尔虽然与我是旧识，但现在他已成为了宪兵团团长，所以…＂军官指了指利威尔的试卷“你必须写的是尊敬的奈尔.德克团长。＂  
“但他才刚上任。＂利威尔不耐烦的表情明显的堆在脸上，他昨日才完成了‘米克写信慰问得了肠胃病的奈尔.德克’，“我相信老山羊奈尔才是你真正想说的。＂利威尔皱眉检视着自己的文字，他认为自己成功揣摩了军官的心情。  
“就算我想这么说，信件来往上也不能这么写。＂男人说完停顿了一下，觉得好像中了甚么圈套。他摇摇头，把这个想法抛诸脑后，接着说“我的位阶是中校，奈尔的位阶属师团长，在我之上——＂  
“那你可以成为上校。＂利威尔双手黄在胸前，翘起一只脚来。  
“别再让我听到第二次，基思.夏迪斯还好好的坐在团长位置。”军官板起一张脸。  
“我只是开个玩笑。”利威尔轻描淡写的解释“我用你的金发发誓，不会再提起任何一个字。”  
“为什么是用我的头发发誓?＂军官没有在这个问题上纠结，他只是反抗性的说出来“还有这里‘尊夫人玛莉是否安好?’，这时需要问候的是奈尔本人，为何要如此拐弯抹角的问候别人的妻子?＂  
“那这样如何?＂利威尔火速在另一张白纸上写了‘得知您在作战中身负重伤，愿意为了宪兵团与人类英勇付出性命的您令我十分敬佩，抢了我老婆的下场便是如此，您的挚友艾尔文.史密斯，愿您能放下一切，安心去死吧。’  
“不…＂军官捏了捏眉心，感到头有些痛“挚友不会这样说话。还有玛莉的事情是谁告诉你的?＂  
“臭四眼告诉我的，其实有不少人知道。＂利威尔耸耸肩，在桌板上用单手托腮，彷佛在秤量自己那块白白的脸颊的重量。  
军官大大的叹了一口气，疲惫地说“让她别再制造传言了，那都过去的事情了。＂  
“她现在四处宣传的是你和另一个名叫马赛尔.穆勒的浑仗。＂利威尔认真的看着军官“但你可以去阻止这些谣言——如果它造成了困扰，毕竟你说你们只是朋友。”  
“我说过，那不重要，我也不在乎。”男人一个字一个字清晰地说到。  
“为甚么?但你对玛莉的传言如此在意。”  
“因为玛莉已经和奈尔结婚了，这些谣言对他们来说是十分失礼。”  
“是吗?”利威尔当真不明白。  
“是的。”  
利威尔了然的点点头，没多久却又开口说道“但他们可以离婚。”  
军官加重了他的语气“我不喜欢玛莉，他们也不会离婚，你只需要把心思放在眼前的工作上。”男人用手势制止了利威尔。  
他在军官的动作中注意到对方右手手腕上的袖扣松松的挂着，与一身整齐的军装形成不协调的对比。  
“好吧，我们只是觉得玛莉比那个浑仗好多了。”他说，但仍然强迫性地盯着那颗钮扣。  
男人叹了口气，没有回话，他在利威尔身旁无奈地坐了下来，用一种低沉的几乎听不清的声音说到“我们还是专注在学习本身吧。＂  
他重新读了纸张好一会儿，拿起笔在上头画了圈“你把我的名字写错了。＂  
“真的?”利威尔也细看了那行歪歪扭扭的字符，拾起笔试着再工整的写了一次。  
“名字的最后两个字母和姓氏是错误的。＂军官用手指在空气中比划了一次“那个字必须是这么写的。＂  
利威尔皱了皱眉，又试着再写了一次，在错误的地方迟疑了一下， 随后写出了更歪斜的错字。  
男人忍不住笑了出来，他笑得比以往更大声，利威尔正有些讶异着，就见男人往他肩膀靠了上来，握住了他的手掌。  
“正确且轻松的握笔姿势，是使用你的拇指和食指，轻合圆状。”男人矫正着他的手指，掌握笔杆“利用中指侧将笔杆固定在两指指腹，再让笔杆后端靠于食指第三关节处。接着开始书写......”  
利威尔看着军官操控着他手中的沾水笔，缓缓地在纸张上移动着，他忍不住偏执的瞪着对方袖口上的扣子，但同时又瞪着对方抓住他的手。  
“这个名字的确较为困难。＂军官说，他的手比利威尔的大的多，手掌上有着一层厚茧，既有力又温暖。  
利威尔无法忽视这些敲击脑部神经的画面，他想要修正那些不协调的事物——那颗钮扣，以及那只在他手背上的手掌。他急需做点甚么，不然他会抓狂。  
在笔尖画下‘艾尔文.史密斯’的最后一笔时，利威尔慌忙抽开了手，沾水笔从掌间滚落在纸上，留下了一条细长的墨汁。  
“啊，我忘了你不喜欢肢体碰触，失礼了。＂对方这才突然想起地停下动作，利威尔瞪着他，而对方朝着他微笑。  
男人的笑容像是在告诉你，你是他眼中最特别的人选，他愿意侧耳倾听，而世界上没有第二个人比你说的言语更加重要。  
“没什么，别介意。＂利威尔移开视线，寻找逃离的沾水笔，当他找到它时马上拾了回来，他为自己显得有些慌乱感到愚蠢。他默默的在纸上重写了一次‘艾尔文.史密斯’，他端详着这个名字，别扭的在后头加上了‘高额头调查兵团分队长’。

-

军官在工作时总是很安静——事实上，军官所在的空间都很安静。利威尔至今未见过任何人在他踏入中校办公室后前来拜访。  
会这么说是因为，当他经过军官宿舍外的树林时，总会抬头看一眼那扇窗子，里头的灯时常亮着，晃着不只一人的影子。或是在他每隔三日依约定前往的同时，门里头会恰好退出几名上级长官，手上可能拿着档案，也可能甚么也没有。  
他们不会询问利威尔的来意，事实上，他们根本懒得搭理他。  
这些上级们从未在利威尔面前谈论过公事或私事，这看似正常，却也如分分秒秒设计好般诡异。  
像是他的出现、他该做的动作、他该听的声音都在这个男人的控制之下。  
那些他不该知道的事情培养出了一整房不自然的空气，每当他踏入这扇黍梗色的木门，军官对他展露浅浅笑容里掺着揣摩不透的气息时，更使得多疑的他有种毛骨悚然之感。  
但时间久了，他也惯了，日子也就这么过了下去。  
当利威尔意识到他与军官之间曾经的紧张气氛已经在如流水般的时间里消散时，每三日的练字也成为两人间的默契。  
军官教授他调查兵团的种种事务，以及地面上人民的生活习惯与交流方式。当初的蓝皮书早已经被利威尔熟记的刻在脑海——虽然他认为那是一本极其无聊的教条，除此之外他还阅读了《高墙编年史》、《军团先烈名册》、《城墙教经典》…...等他认为比起书柜更该待在垃圾筒的书册。  
相较于这些，历史典籍反而更能提起利威尔的兴趣，至少当他透过双眼爬过那些文字的表面后，他能感受到自己对这个世界的过去又更加了解了一些。  
在男人整理公务时，利威尔会坐在沙发上安静的阅读，他们鲜少谈话但也相安无事。  
陈腐纸张的气味使他得以平静，使他得以远离喧闹的打搅。  
但现实终究喜欢打扰平凡的日子。  
他越来越频繁地出现在军官办公室，韩吉因为与利威尔的相处时间被强硬的压缩再度犯了话痨症，利威尔必须一边应付韩吉一边尽力完成自己的工作，而这个月他被分配在兵器库保养武器，检查故障程度。  
兵器库里阴冷又布满灰尘，他和几名士兵坐在凳子上检查瓦斯瓶开关，士兵们轮流打着喷嚏，而灰尘让他的皮肤发痒。  
“利威尔，据说你成为史密斯中校的助手?＂工作时有一名士兵问到，利威尔很少忘记别人的名字，但他实在没注意过他的名字，好像叫威尔还是威森来着?但其实这并不重要。  
“不。＂他斩钉截铁地说“只是帮忙一些事情。＂  
“我就说不是。＂另一位士兵说到，他懒散的拆下立体机动装置的故障钢瓶，放进箱子里时发出金属碰撞的声音“他怎么可能会想跟史密斯中校合作?＂  
“为甚么不会?不是史密斯中校向团长请求让他来到地面上的吗?＂前一位士兵把眉毛一扬“还有你动作轻一些，这些待修的瓦斯瓶要是摔坏我们可赔不起。＂他对其他人的懒惰无能表示绝望。  
“你傻了吗，利威尔那时候还有两个朋友的，你忘了吗?＂第三名士兵说道“他们都在上次壁外调查丧身了，那次是远距离索敌阵型的第一次演习，结果死了好多人。＂  
“老实说，我认为那样的阵型根本不管用。＂  
“不使用新阵会损失更多人的，你们也不是第一次面对巨人。＂利威尔对士兵们碎念，他紧皱前额，让自己的注意力回归手边的工作。  
他们安静了一阵，过了一会儿第二位士兵又对一旁的弟兄低声发话“但我听说史密斯中校帮夏迪斯团长办事，背后替大总统拉拢了不少贵族势力。＂他用奇怪而严肃的声音说到“我也不是很了解这些东西，但感觉是一些知道了会很可怕事情，我还听说过关于艾尔文.史密斯的一些闲话，一些说他使手段的不好闲话，但至于究竟是什么事我已经忘了。＂  
“难怪他要找你来吗?＂第三名士兵紧跟着对利威尔说，他使用闲聊的语气但声音尖锐的笑着“可能是要让你去做一些暗杀的勾当。＂  
利威尔后脑勺一紧，他偷偷抬起眼皮查看士兵们的表情。  
“地下街的人不是都很擅长这些吗?＂  
“并没有。＂利威尔安静而果断的回道。  
“只有利威尔吧，看他那两位朋友没什么用处，那么轻易的就被长官抛弃了。＂士兵小声地转为窃窃私语“多么可怜，在地下过那样的生活，来到地面上却依然如此。”  
利威尔把装备往地上一扔，冷声说道“你刚刚说甚么?＂  
顿时间，士兵们发出粗鄙刺耳的笑声“抱歉，我至上深沉的歉意。但难道你们不是这样生活的吗?女人当妓女，男人当杀手或黑市买卖，不行的就当乞丐。＂第二名士兵说。  
“那你呢?因为脑袋不好使才进调查兵团吗?＂利威尔放弃了沉默，他明白自己正在把谈话推入入最糟糕的状况。  
第一名士兵站了起来低沉说道“你别这样说──＂  
“别怎么说你?张嘴跟母亲要饭吃伸手跟父亲要钱，最后发现自己甚么都干不会只好成为士兵?＂利威尔厉声打断他，他毫不隐藏语气中的愤怒。  
那名士兵沉默了，最后冷笑而语“至少我们不像你，我看来，你跟你妈都是一些贱货，获得金钱的手段更加无耻肮脏。我敢打赌你妈就是个荡妇，而你肯定也跟她学了一手。”他从口袋里掏出几枚硬币扔在地上“你要知道，当男人付了钱，这些货色就会毫无尊严的跪上地上服务，现在钱在这，你可以学学你老妈的技巧，浑蛋——＂  
他一拳挥了出去，将男子打倒在地上。  
如利威尔所料的，下一名士兵揍了过来，他低头闪过，但另一个士兵把他推到了墙上，他的脸颊擦到了墙面，一阵刺痛，他反身用惊人的力气将对方摔到墙上，几个拳脚将所有人打倒在地。  
接着，仓库满地都是士兵鼻子和口中流出的鲜血，只听见士兵骂骂咧咧的声音，还夹有断断续续痛楚的哀号。  
两名士兵一面骂，同时跌跌撞撞的互相搀扶离开仓库，还有躺在地上的第三名士兵，一面摀着血流不止的鼻子，一面还想在混乱中找到自己的同伴。  
利威尔没有理会他们的离开，掉身回到自己的椅子上，安静的叹了一口气，继续完成四人未完的工作。

当他怒气未消的赶着时间来到军官办公室时脸上还有血迹。  
他急促地敲了门，自己走了进去。利威尔没有看坐在办公桌前的军官，竞直到了自己的沙发坐下，翻开了夹著书签的书页。  
明显的他又惹了麻烦，尤其是在一周前，军官让他调入了自己的小队后。  
但他不在乎自己又干了甚么，而是士兵们对于伊莎贝尔和法兰的评价，还有他的母亲，使他的情绪低落又愤怒。  
他们有一部份说的没错，军官不会为了利威尔死去的同伴难过，他更像是对任何人的死都无动于衷，但就是因为他的无情才得以使他成为一个成功的决策者，这也是利威尔欣赏军官的特质。  
但当利威尔成为一个普通人，法兰和伊莎贝尔的挚友，这样的事实却是让他痛苦的。  
法兰和伊莎贝尔死了，他们提早一步的离开不知道为甚么会让自己如此空虚，世界还是同一副模样，人们继续过着日子，没有人知道他们的死亡、没有人在乎。而唯一在乎的他却没办法让他们起死回生，他甚么也做不了。  
让法兰和伊莎贝尔跟随他是个错误，从一开始就是个错误。  
他知道军官盯着他，他仍然低着头，但他的浏海不足以遮住他颧骨上的伤口。  
军官安静的绕过办公桌，来到利威尔的对面，他在单人椅上坐了下来。  
利威尔依然垂着头，认真地盯着那些蚂蚁般的文字，边祈祷男人不要开口作出评价，但他的祈祷没有作效。  
“你今天似乎并不愉快。＂军官的声音很轻。  
“一如往常。＂利威尔断然的回答，他感觉军官更加仔细的审视了他。  
那些文字真的变成了虫蚁，在书面上爬来爬去的乱窜，同时有份暴乱焦躁在他心中酝酿，那股坏事即将发生的预感再度从他的背脊烧上了后颈。  
“你是不是──＂  
“别问。＂利威尔有点恼火的打断男人的问话，接着为自己的无理感到羞愧。  
自从两人化解误会后军官一直保持着礼貌，而自己始终暴躁毫无耐心，这让利威尔觉得自己正无理取闹的对一个高尚的人发脾气。  
他试图想纾解这样的气氛，但那些尸首像河岸的蛇一样，带着最深的阴影钻进他的脑海。  
非常突然的，一股反胃感涌上喉头“我必须…＂他才挤出半句话就迫不及待的冲进浴室，趴在洗手台边吐了出来，他颤抖打开水龙头漱口，但舌头碰到水的味道又让他开始干呕。  
军官进入了浴室，他拿起一条干净的毛巾在浴缸的水龙头打湿拧干，递给利威尔。  
利威尔接过毛巾，恼怒将脸埋进里头，连续骂了一整串脏话。  
他把毛巾甩进水池“操他的我到底是怎么回事?”他恼怒的瞪着镜子，不明白自己如今变成了这副陌生的模样。  
他就这么看着，迷失在了倒影里，像是要被镜子吸了进去，直到男人对他说话。  
“我帮你拿点水?＂军官问道，他的声音低沉而温柔。  
利威尔拒绝了，并摇了头。  
“那帮你泡点茶?＂  
利威尔犹豫了一下，小幅度的点了点头。  
他几乎感觉对方笑了一下。  
于是利威尔窝进沙发的角落，为了防止再度反胃手中的这杯茶很淡，但大杯的像啤酒，他无声地啜饮着，感觉自己的手还在微微颤抖，如此持续了近十分钟。  
当他焦躁不安时这些症状更加困扰他，但军医院却也束手无策，因此他只能依照少的可怜的经验调整自己的呼吸。  
他盯着柜子上的茶叶罐——又或者只是盯着空气，感到无比的怪异，那个士兵口中无情的军官此时正为他泡茶，且态度温柔的让人感到困惑，使人无法将两者混为一谈。  
这些无法掌握的事情——生命、军官、他的焦虑，在他的脑中狂风大作。  
他的手抖得更厉害了，并不是为了稍早的争执感到愤怒，只是对这种无法控制的事情感到孤立无援。曾经在地下街如此强大的自己现在却渺小的可怕，对他人的心理一无所知。  
直到军官注意到他把杯子里的茶水抖出来时，他才记得要把杯子放下。  
“你的脸需要治疗。＂  
军官从矮柜中拿出简便的医药箱前，利威尔溜进了浴室，定睛细看脸上的擦伤和眼角变红的瘀青。他一边为自己的伤口上药，以争取让自己思考的时间。  
他考虑着该如何跟军官解释脸上的伤是从何而来，但或许他用不着解释，毕竟这个男人总是给人一种知晓天地所有事物的感受。  
脸上的伤口碰上药物都没让他眨一下眼，军官帮助他在脸上贴上了纱布，在男人触碰到他脸部皮肤时，他简直感到自己又快发作。  
他先是在该如何称呼男人这方面考虑了良久——出于自己想维持的距离，他不想称呼对方的名字，出于自己无聊的任性，他不愿意称呼对方为长官。  
“先生。＂利威尔在踏出浴室时斟酌字句“我做了某些事情。＂那只是个小争吵（对利威尔来说），但他知道这点小争吵足以让男人的任务添加一些糟糕的部分。  
他在房间里没方向的踱来踱去，等待军官的响应。  
“对方是哪个分队的?＂军官沉着的问，利威尔没有看他的脸，他期望在他说出答案后对方依旧能保持如此的风度。  
“其中两位来自穆勒军事长那，其余的我想也没有知道的必要了。＂讲出这几个字时他偷偷观察了一眼男人，后者没有任何表情。  
房间陷入一片沉寂，利威尔听见男人收拾完毕的声音，直到对方终于开口说道“没有关系。＂他的声音沉稳温和。  
“我是否该识相的滚出这里了?＂利威尔抬起眉毛，说完作势要退后。  
“别担心，这件事情交给我。＂军官依旧安抚着说，利威尔奇怪的看着他，皱紧眉毛，军官温柔的态度超乎他的预期，他突然觉得自己是否比较期待像以往的争执场面。  
“你愿意告诉我发生了甚么事情吗? 例如他们做了甚么......”男人问他，有种试探性的态度隐藏在里头“又或是，他们说了甚么?”  
利威尔停下整理领巾的双手，盯着男人的脸好一阵子“不。”他拒绝了这项要求。  
而军官没有因此而表示甚么，只是点点头。  
“每逢任何人批评你的时候…＂军官对他说“你就记住，并不是世界上所有人都拥有像你一样优秀的大脑。＂他又出现了那独有的笑容，身子微微向前倾，一脸诚心诚意的表情。  
那是一种真心的理解、友善的笑容——棱角分明的脸上，浓密的眉毛稍稍向上扬起，平时严肃的眼眸已然放软，在无意间散发出浪漫的气质。  
利威尔瞅着他，极力正视他的脸，又后退了几步、避免四目相接，最后意识到他必须让自己移开视线。  
“多么好的忠告。”他说，但手上又开始折起方才弄湿的领巾，动作越发的粗暴。  
他还未领会适才那份不熟悉的感受，只知道它会使自己本身就不平静的情绪更加难以掌控。  
他有太多的疑问，而一分未解一份又紧跟着上来。  
而当他越将思绪专注于这个疑问，他更忘了控制自己的动作，直到他几乎能将整个衣领扯下来，且身旁的人再如何努力也无法忽视。  
“让我来吧。”男人一直看着利威尔的动作，忍不住抢上前帮一把。  
军官一下子抽开了他的领巾，动作突然却不粗鲁，但利威尔仍然被他的动作一惊，脖子突然窜进的凉意使他赶紧抓紧了衬衫领口。  
男人的手臂绕过了他的头，环到了他的脖子后头，那手势有如要在富丽堂皇的宴会厅里起舞一般。  
“你在做什么，把它还给我。＂利威尔慌忙暴躁地说。  
“别紧张，它是你的。＂军官的语气依然温柔，他将领巾绕过利威尔的脖子，将它折成利威尔会满意的角度，在胸口绕了一圈。  
男人的脸离他太近了，他只好把脸撇向一边。当对方的手触碰到他的脖子和脸颊，这让他全身的神经都烧了起来。  
待在军官终于打完领巾，利威尔马上往后跳开一大步。  
“我说最后一次。”他怒气冲冲的警告“操他的别碰我。”  
“好、好。”军官做了个无可奈何的投降手势“我只是碰了你的领子——。”  
“闭嘴。”他赶紧说点甚么来远离原先的话题，好让军官能收起那副表情“我累了，今天不想看书。＂  
男人因为他的表示而扬起眉头“那你想要做甚么?＂男人问。  
“我需要…＂利威尔环顾着环境，他知道现在的自己不只是想要，而是需要做一件事情。  
“打扫。＂他坚定的说。

他洁癖发作的清洁地面，扫去地面的泥沙，把肮脏的地毯送到洗衣间，撢去书柜上的灰尘，把杂物和书籍整齐排列。  
没有任何消停的，它丢掉了花瓶里干枯的花。  
接着他找来了一个水桶，用湿抹布将木质地板擦的能让人光脚走在上头。  
在擦洗完地面上的最后一个角落时，他感到焦虑终于被缓解，身心舒畅，尽管他发觉在进行清洁工作时军官的眼睛没有从他身上离开过，这让他感到有点不自在。  
当他把扶手椅搬回原位时忍不住烦躁的对军官说道“你一定要这样盯着我吗?＂  
让他意外的，他以为男人会像以往从容的给他一个理由，但这回却像是从发呆中惊醒似的，男人清了清喉咙，说“啊，抱歉。＂  
他觉得奇怪，但先前的的不适感在清扫过后消失了。他仍然不满意的瞪着军官的大衣橱，思考着自己是否有权限整理里头的衣物。  
那似乎是有些过于私人的要求，他相信在人与人成为互信的关系前几乎是不会有理由去碰别人的衣柜的。  
但他的脑子里不时浮现男人袖口的那颗钮扣，天知道其它衬衫是否也是那样，那些钮扣该好好的、端正的缝在布料上头，而不是该死的摇摇晃晃。  
“请问我的衣柜出了甚么问题吗?”军官有趣的问了。  
“没有，我只是...”利威尔示意的对着柜子抬了一下手“在想这么大的衣橱能装下多少肮脏的霉菌。”  
“我认为衣柜里只会有穿在身上的东西。”军官抬抬肩膀“军官的橱柜里头也是同样的制服、同样的装备...只是比士兵多了一些重要场合的套装，难道士兵不是这样的吗?”  
“或许吧。”利威尔无力的哼了一声，把手中的抹布对折“我会给予它一些更多的功能。”  
“比如说?”  
“比如说...”他耸了耸肩“我偶尔会把头伸进去大叫。”  
男人噢了一声“你是说真的吗?”  
“我看起来像在开玩笑吗?”  
军官看着他，往后让背贴上椅背，一副认真思索某件事情的模样，而利威尔不知道男人又在想些甚么“你...至今去过军医院几次?”  
“怎么，你也觉得我是疯子吗?”  
“我不是——”  
“没关系，大家都这么说。”利威尔无所谓的摆手“医院给了我一些愚蠢的安眠药，别问了，谁都知道士兵不能吃那些东西，我们太阳升起前就得出门，那些药只会让人头痛欲裂。”  
“但你看起来需要更充足的睡眠。”  
“我是吗?”他皱起眉头，从浴室门口看进那面镜子，他眨了眨带着黑眼圈的眼睛，回过头，挑高的嗓子认真的说“我睡的挺好的，真的。”他无视军官无语的表情，自顾自的说着“我想睡眠是个好东西，那能让人逃离…我是说，忘记一些事情。暂时不需要面对一些事情，就像死了一样。”  
在安静的空气中，他想起了地下街那些倒在路旁濒死的老人和孩童，以及瘸腿的年轻人。他试图帮助他们，但也曾被拒绝过，这些苦难者表示这些生不如死的日子，死亡对他们来说可能更是种解脱。  
“如果你这么热衷于打扫，你可以明天再来一次。＂军官打断了他的思绪，这才让利威尔注意到时间已经不晚。  
“我的工作很忙，以至于我已经很久没有花心思整理衣橱，或是床单，你可以来帮我的忙。”  
“明天?＂利威尔难以置信的问。他一直认为男人需要更多自己的时间，毕竟上级们有不少需要彻夜长谈的夜晚，他的休息时间应该十分宝贵。  
“如过你晚间没有其他事务需要完成的话。＂军官说“我希望你可以过来，说实话我不太擅长整理衣物，我认为衣橱里可能有一些霉菌......床铺下头可能长了一些东西......”  
“你是个浑蛋。”当他说出这些批判的字时，男人愉悦的笑了。  
利威尔盯着床单和肮脏的窗户，不发一语。  
把一间房子从猪窝打扫成无暇的旅馆是令他非常有成就感的事情，他内心深处简直能为此手舞足蹈，至少这是他擅长的，也的确有帮助的一件事。  
“好吧，如果你需要的话。”他说，看着男人的眼睛，又转头看了看窗外，而对方依然一直注视着他。  
“我该走了。”他说，并急促地把抹布往浴室水槽一丢，转头就走，当他离开几步，想了想又转身将抹布安稳整齐的挂回架上。  
在他打开军官办公室的木门时，男人叫住了他。  
“利威尔。”  
他停下脚步，回过头，手还放在冰冷的门把上。  
“这个世界会越来越好的。”男人坚定的、温和的对他说“我保证。”  
利威尔静静地望着对方，浅浅的吸了一口气“希望如此。”他转身踏入无灯的长廊，离开了办公室。

-

若要问利威尔是个甚么样的性格，男人以为，在日常中对方总带着别无所求的淡漠眼神，向他说话时，利威尔对自己不感兴趣的话茬儿总是敷衍着，连摆出兴味盎然的脸色都不愿意，而当认真时却又肆无忌惮的坦白。  
他那份态度彷佛周遭的一切都与他无干，他不在乎——更精确的是，他认为周遭的一切都不在乎他。  
军官倒是乐于让利威尔帮他打扫环境，就算利威尔总是对他的环境整洁嫌弃不已，但这是利威尔绝对不会敷衍的一件事，而在这方面他的话是异常的多，他可以无视礼仪的从天花板批评到浴室的磁砖，接着再勤奋的清理直至他能接受的标准。  
除此之外，规划中的课程依然继续着，军官偶尔跟利威尔谈论到他对于兵团的远见，对于教育的理想，直到他无意间道出了自己在训练兵时期与奈尔在课堂上大打出手时，才发觉自己对利威尔的过去仍然一无所知。  
当这日在最后一抹夕阳余辉离开王城高耸的钟塔时，男人告别了晚会，回到办公室，却听到办公室里面传出了说话声。  
那是马赛尔.穆勒的声音。  
他进入了自己的办公室，发现穆勒依靠着他的办公桌正滔滔不绝，而利威尔依然坐在那张蓝山雀色的沙发上，腿上闲置着几本书，手上立着一本图鉴。  
“噢，你终于回来了。＂军事长发现军官，迫不急待的上前给了他一个过份热情的拥抱。  
军官用硬梆梆的胳膊回应的拍了拍老友的肩膀，他低头看了一眼利威尔，后者依然将脸埋在书本中，像是与他存在截然不同的空间。  
“甚么事情让你找来我的办公室?＂军官问，他把视线集中在对方的眼睛里。  
“怎么，我就不能来找你?＂穆勒咧嘴而笑，他英俊的脸庞足以让王都中的少女为之倾倒。他懒洋洋地说“我是来告诉你，明天早上需要在大厅堂集合。＂他的眼神像是在观察着军官的一举一动。  
穆勒就这么站着，他和大多数军人一样，上半身直挺，又刻意的略为后夹。这和利威尔不同，利威尔时常像是弓着被弯着腰，随时要矮起身子往前窜或爬上甚么高物的模样。  
“是临时会议吗?＂他把书放在自己的办公桌上，回过头来跟军事长讲话，房间里充满了对方那不自然的笑声。  
“是。不过这是分队长的工作。＂对方瞟了一眼利威尔“基于士兵在场，我就不多做说明了。我得先承认，我来这里可能是一个错误。＂他停了一下，给利威尔反击的机会，但利威尔不发一语。  
军事长小小笑了一声，悠悠说道“我只不过忙了几周，回过神来才发现某些事情已经变了。”他的声音像蛇一般在房间里流窜。  
军官没有说话，只是靠在桌边，正视着面前的人，彷佛在等待对方能变出甚么花样。  
“就这样，记得准时，老兄。＂最终军事长轻拍军官的臂膀，转身离开，而后者的眼神追随着他，直到对方阖上了门。  
待军事长离去后，利威尔终于从张开的书本后头发出了声音“他恨我。＂  
军官看了他一眼，起身离开桌边的同时问道“他刚刚和你说了甚么?＂  
“没什么。我倒是佩服他在外形象能维持得这么良好。＂他从书本后露出两只眼睛，说得非常平淡，像是个玩笑。  
“我很意外，要是过去的你早就动拳头了。＂军官觉得挺有意思，他点起了一支烟，目光落在利威尔脸上尚未痊愈的伤口和瘀青。  
利威尔把书阖上，他的动作彷佛是伸了个无形的懒腰“我依然想要这么做，顺便把你沾着泥巴的鞋子塞进他的臭嘴里。＂  
军官低头汗颜的发现自己带进办公室的满脚污泥。  
“两个大叔在我面前亲热让我想吐。＂他用抑扬顿挫如念诗的语调说着，翻开白纸执笔重新开始未完成的书写。  
“我们没有这么做。＂军官否认到，查看着利威尔完成的纪录。  
“我认为那个白痴现在很嫉妒，因为他发现你跟我的相处时间大于跟他的。＂利威尔实事求是地说。  
“你怎么知道他是嫉妒?＂  
“四眼说的，如果他这么欣赏你的话。＂利威尔用笔杆在空气中比划着，像是在搅拌着空气“但我不知道那时甚么感受，只是听人分享过。或许你该想象那个白痴一天到晚跟其他人亲热来感受一下这是什么。＂他忽然停住，意识到自己的比喻有些怪异“不对，我不该这样说，因为我只是跟你读些愚蠢的书本。＂  
“我对他只是朋友，这种情绪并不会发生在我身上。＂军官有趣的阻止利威尔继续为自己辩解下去。  
利威尔盯着对方，依照刚才军事长恶劣对待自己的态度，排除了私人恩怨外，就算不需要韩吉说明他也明显看出了嫉恨，但军官的反应不如他料想的那样般，他对待穆勒的动作、他的眼神，有些微乎其微的，难以捉摸的情绪在里头。  
“你是个浑仗。＂利威尔瞪着军官，冷冷的说。  
“甚么?＂军官失笑出声。  
“你在说谎。＂利威尔的口音跟话语内容一样奋力的舞刀弄枪。  
男人安静了下来，他吸了一口烟，缓慢的将它吐出，并端详着烟雾飘散的节奏。  
利威尔低头继续用沾水笔在纸上刻出痕迹“如果你也喜欢他，你可以多花些时间在那个浑蛋身上，也省的他一天到晚找我麻烦。＂语毕他开始怀疑自己此言到底是为了赶走那个讨人厌的家伙，或是在为了他打抱不平。  
军官似乎认真的思考了半晌，随后说“我认为身为军人必须有置感情于最低需求的认知。＂  
“你不需要认真。＂利威尔奇怪的说“寻开心就好。＂  
军官俯视着他，语气意味深长的问“你喜欢过任何一个人吗?＂  
利威尔仰起头，停下了书写的动作“哪种喜欢?”  
“不是对于友情的、对于家人的，而是带有浪漫情怀的那种。”  
利威尔瞅着他，眨了眨眼睛“没有。”他诚实说道。  
“那你该知道，控制它是很困难的一件事，小孩。”男人调侃到，并走回桌边，将烟拧熄在铜制烟灰缸缸理，他扬起声音，认真的说道“让我告诉你事实——我的确喜欢他，但那已经是很多年前的事了。而我现在不表明，因为我必须让他继续倾慕于我，让众人知道我和他的友好，如此一来便能更好的掌握情报。”  
“那你为甚么告诉我实话?你也可以让我这么认为，毕竟米克也这么认为。”  
军官拖了一张单人椅到利威尔的桌前，他坐下时放松了紧绷已久的肌肉“因为...” 他宽畅的说“你是我未来的助手，我不会对你说谎。”  
利威尔目不转睛的盯着男人的脸，许久，他确信的说道“你真的是个浑仗。”  
“注意你的用词，士兵。”军官完全被逗乐了，但仍然摆起正经的脸色。  
利威尔不难注意到，当他们之间相处的时光越长，军官待他越有耐心，而自己则是越发肆无忌惮的发怒。  
就如同过去法兰对他的包容一样，今日军官和法兰表现了同样的行为，似乎显示了他与对方的熟识程度，但即便如此，他与这名男人之间依然不是多么互相了解的关系。  
他严肃地回想起与军官的一次的战斗，直至今日对方的心思依然深不可测，但他逐渐无法再想象对方拿起刀指向他的景色，这种保有距离，需要谨慎摸索的友好反倒更让人彷徨。  
利威尔抹了抹脸，让自己的表情不显的那么凝重，继续回到自己的笔记上。

在天气转凉的日子哩，利威尔以异常快速的学习能力写了一手好字，他对练字同样有着独特的偏执，连同握笔的姿势到每一个字符该有的角度。  
他低着头神情专注，不想犯任何一个失误，笔尖在纸上拐弯时彷佛能飞出几只龙胆花色的蝴蝶，他乌黑的浏海在空气中轻轻地摇动，若有蝴蝶必定会停在上头为其装饰。  
军官撑着头静静的注意着他，不由自主地说道“很好看。＂  
“都练了一个多月了，当然要比过去好看。＂利威尔没有抬头，简慢地答道。  
“我是说你。＂男人报以温和的微笑。  
利威尔停下了笔，抬起眼珠子狠狠瞪了男人一眼“少对我发情。＂他字字严厉的骂到。  
这种持续得注视让利威尔又开始浑身发痒，他又读了几行字，发现自己再也无法专注时决定说道“你的赞美我心领了，但如同我建议的，你该去盯着那只刚从你办公室蹦踏离开的驴子。＂  
“为甚么是驴子?＂  
“因为他自以为是马但其实是只驴子——这要我解释多少次?＂利威尔没有耐心的抱怨，他忘了自己只向米克解释过这个玩笑，并且当时用同样的用词在笑话面前的男人。  
他让笔在拇指上旋转“在地下城我们都称这些军人为驴子，因为那些宪兵团的徽章。＂他耸耸肩“不过这么称呼那个白痴也不完全正确，毕竟，你知道的，他是调查兵团。＂  
“原来如此。＂军官听后直起身子，认真的点头“你的口音很独特。＂  
“并没有，我们都是这么说话的，只是你不常听到。＂他紧锁眉头回应。  
“是的。＂军官又一次的同意了他的话“我们发音有些不同，很多词句的使用法也不同。在我承接调查黑市的任务后特意复习了地下城的方言，那不是一件容易的事情，如同必须学习一个新的语言……＂  
男人自顾自地说着关于利威尔的发音分析，那高涨的好奇心和研究精神，让人深信这些过人的才智来自他经年累月不懈怠的学习历程“这很特别，肯定跟你们的生活环境与习惯有关，而地下城有着来自各地各区的人们，随着时代演化出一套独特的语言变体——＂  
“其实就是说话粗鲁，我知道。＂利威尔说，看起来不太高兴，不知为何男人太过聪明的表现让他感到有些挫折，他至今还找不到自己能胜过男人的任何一点“我听的懂你们说话，在地下与军人交手多年来早已熟悉这些人的说话方式，但现实是地面上很多人听不懂我们的语言，而他们也不想学习这些粗鄙的东西。＂  
军官将身子往前倾，赶紧说到“不，你可以教我。＂  
利威尔错愕的看向他，问道“甚么?＂他不敢相信军官在向他请教语言问题，毕竟男人似乎无所不知。  
过去连同边陲地带前来从军的士兵都容易因语言在军队中被嘲弄，于是争相的想学习贵族们说话，这还是除了韩吉以外，第一次有人向利威尔请求学习方言。  
“你们的语言很好，你不需要特别改正你的发音。＂军官看利威尔没有反应，便解释道“而且我认为你们的语言是常重视情感表达的声音，我能从中读取到微妙的情绪波动，和米托拉斯的语调非常不同。＂他听起来仍然兴奋。  
利威尔将脑袋向后拉开了距离“你真是个奇怪的人。＂  
“我该把这句话是为称赞吗?＂  
“你说是就是吧。”利威尔白了他一眼。  
军官放松的表情很是愉悦“发音这种东西是为了发出属于你的声音，没有公认的发音与优劣之分。当你用自己的语言说话，你就是在为你的族群发声。”  
这是利威尔头一回看见一名军团长官并不摆出上位者的姿态，而是平起平坐的与他对谈。不得不承认的，这稍稍打动了他，更让他能相信眼前的男人是与他人不同的。  
“我可不想帮我地下街的肮脏邻居说话。”利威尔瞇细了眼，拉长了那几个字眼“我没有我的族群，或是家庭——”  
“你会找到的，我亲爱的朋友，在未来某一天。”  
他没有再继续说话，简单的停止了这个话题。军官那句‘我亲爱的朋友’让利威尔简直想挠掉自己的耳朵。  
他和军官不是朋友，至少现在不是，但他不知道该以何种关系称呼他们之间。  
他才刚刚确认了自己已将韩吉归类在稳定的友谊关系(尽管他应该更早认知到)，而军官与她明显是不同的。  
虽然他们之间同样友好，但男人与自己之间更有一种无形的隔阂，他必须时常猜测对方每句话的意义，和他复杂的脑子里又在想什么，而韩吉显然不需要他这么做，甚至不用费心思考该以何种方式响应。  
他偷偷观察着对方，在他印象中，与军官有着类似气质的族群并非完全是傲慢无礼，而另一种类型——是在看见利威尔后会对他投以同情的眼神，在利威尔儿时伸出手时会给他丰厚的饭钱，像是那一枚银币只不过是他们花园里的一块土壤，送给任何人都不会心痛，这在地下街生活时是件幸运的事情，但同时他们矛盾的痛恨被视为需要施舍的对象，而军官显然没有如此看待他。  
他瞅着男人的侧颜，直到对方开口。  
“你要看着我多久?＂军官有趣的说，利威尔并没有发现自己的目光被发现了，现在军官更是把脸转向了他，凑到他脸前说“这样你看得清楚了吗?＂他的蓝色眼眸比星空还要闪烁。  
利威尔赶紧往后拉开距离“离我远一点你这脏家伙。＂  
他更确信了，他不会用这种反应对待朋友，但眼前这影影绰绰的是什么，他仍旧不懂。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文文开撩(?)。  
想象文文用RP口音和利利像Scouse的语调对话的可爱画面。  
当利利骂人浑蛋、浑仗时，在我眼里大约就是Asshole的意思(坏)。
> 
> 这里来解说一下本系列中的利利  
在本文中的设定利利目前18岁，心思很多很复杂(虽然全系列的利大约都是这样子)。而利是个很有责任感且性格压抑的人，他把亲友的死怪罪在自己身上，且责怪自己什么也做不了，就算进入了调查兵团他依然认为自己毫无用处。  
除了环境的不适应(像是一个蜗居人突然离乡背井出国上大学那样），陪伴自己多年的朋友(甚至可以说是家人）骤然离世，他没了后盾，因此失去了一些能不顾忌勇往直前对勇气。  
他也是在法兰和伊莎贝尔死亡后，为了想要融入这个陌生环境，为了得到文文的认同，开始让自己在行动前谨慎思考，学会不冲动，让自己成长。  
语言的不通、没有同伴、孤立无援下还必须遭受歧视、军队的高压环境，这份心理压力是很大的。  
而因为成长环境以及创伤，他并不能轻易的接纳他人，是个悲观主义者，却又表现的很坚强。于是当任何人，不管是米克还是文文问他过得还好吗、是否需要帮助时利利通常都是回复“我很好、我没事。”  
而文文知道这点，所以特意告诉利利让他来打扫，因为专注于清洁能减缓他的暴躁。  
利利不懂得人与人之间的情感、喜欢是什么，毕竟他出生在地下街的妓院里。  
所以一向是韩吉指出事实，利利再从中推敲出自己的答案。  
而他对于人与人间浪漫的情感是不明白的，他有着自己的见解，性、婚姻、情感间的忠诚、妒恨、长远的情感关系、短暂的情感关系在他眼中都是模糊不清的模样。他也没有感情需要一对一的观念，也不知道感情可以拿来利用、拿来控制一个人，所以当文文对他解释自己与OC的关系时，他会觉得文是个浑仗。  
而利也才时常对没有经验的情绪波动疑惑、怀疑自己是否能拥有某些关心、自己是否有资格得到这些感受。  
除此之外，他有一颗向往自由，向往天空的心。  
如同第一章最终段提到利利在天井洞底第一次望见天空，那是他一生一世的梦想。  
他还有一颗想要改变世界，能为人类的未来干出一番成就的野心。  
至本章为止，他的能力仍旧无法伸张，于是他才会时常焦虑，时常忧郁。  
当他要离开办公室时文文对他说：这个世界会越来越好的，他保证。  
这对利来说便是文文能够成为一个好的领导者的证明，表示跟随着他他会带来希望的承诺。  
于是他在踏入没有光线的长廊（回到自己当压抑忧愁的军队生活）前回头了，他说:  
希望如此，他心中还是带有希望的。  
在文文和利利多次的对话和争执中，文也发现了利的不同，确信他是个不墨守成规，足以匹配自己野心和变革思想的人，所以他开始以各种形式让利利学习，让利足够信赖他，并有足够的能力升任成为他的左右手。  
至于箭头方面，当然利的箭头一直是很混乱的，他连箭头是什么都不知道了，文无方面，大家自行感受^^。


	6. 第六章．枪炮、弹药和红酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、Whumpage、利Panic Disorder、有OC(粗体标示)、!团ｘOC暗示!、利年龄私设

在那条五彩缤纷的街道上，有只靛蓝色凤蝶正独自优游闯荡，穿梭在王城男男女女和兵团军士的人群之间，在这位时髦男仕的肩上停留，在那军装笔挺的女军官额发上驻足，为充满兴奋和人声笑语的周五早晨洒满色彩。  
牠往军营较为幽静的林间草坪飞去，在利威尔的面前晃了一下。  
那双石灰石色的明亮眼眸跟着它，在空中幽游摇转了一会儿，最后得意洋洋地往高处飞去，寻找下一个面孔。  
利威尔的目光仍寻找着牠，但蝴蝶已经往遥处离去，散步到了树林和兵营围墙外头。  
远方澄黄的乐声似乎因为凤蝶的加入又飙高了一些，时间一分一秒过去，墙外越来越热闹，因为即将来临的假日越发按耐不住，而对于他的欢笑却越来越不容易。  
当众人满足于现状，他却一直仰望着头上那片展开的薄水色天空，看久了总让人晕头转向，又因逃不出脚下无形的泥泞沼泽而窒息。  
“专注。”  
男人将空气和声音拉回他面前，利威尔回过神来，想起自己正站在室外的绿地上。  
男人用那枝他见过的手杖敲了敲他鞋底“重心放在脚掌前端，双肩平直，双目正视前方。”对方绕过他面前，转去另一侧，横着手杖推了一下他的后腰“腰部挺直，将呼吸放在胸膛。”  
利威尔依着指示没耐心地照做，他的肌肉正在酸疼。  
军官回到他的面前，正经且带着赞许地说“这就是正规军姿。”  
“我觉得我的腰椎裂了。”利威尔憋着一口气说道。  
男人平时的体态便透漏着军人的自信与威仪，而他如今学习起来却痛苦不堪又滑稽。利威尔暗忖，若自己也有同样的身长是否会看起来好一些。  
“那表示受力不均，你需要多加练习，增加肌肉的记忆力。”军官用手杖敲了一下他的小腿，提醒他膝盖的位置，但他因为刺痛的骨头而向前踉跄倒下。  
“抱歉。”男人赶紧说道“弄疼你了吗?”  
“没有。”利威尔奇怪的瞟了对方一眼“我是军人，又不是小孩，你不用这么小心。”他为了放松膝盖而蹲在草地上。  
“我必须一直这样站着吗?”利威尔问道，他明知自己的姿态易使人畏惧，或许练成了军姿能使他看起来有诚信一些。  
“你可以选择在必要的场合这样站着。”军官说道“让人敬畏于你。”  
利威尔打量着军官全身，对方时常如此语气轻松，但姿势却像尊雕像般正经八百。经年累月的训练已经彻头彻尾的塑造了一个人的模样。  
“希望那些场合少一些。”利威尔扁扁嘴，同时又听见了远处的笑闹声“今天是怎么回事?”他问道。  
“那是为了今夜在王都的晚宴，有不少军官受邀。”军官往声音的源头望去“我们需要参与各种应酬场合。有时候是为了巩固后援，有时候是为了找出谁在暗中投毒。”  
利威尔从地上抬眼看他，阅读了空气后说道“有甚么事发生了，是吗?”  
有些沉寂了一段时日的计谋又开始蠢蠢欲动了。  
“有甚么事发生了。”军官低沉的嗓音肯定了他的说法，但没有多做解释，只是温和地对他说“如果我需要你的帮助，你会知道的。”  
利威尔咕哝一声“好吧。”他也不意外自己仍是个局外人的角色。  
“这会是繁忙的一个月。”男人这么说。  
“我想也是。”利威尔用双手撑住脸对空气发呆，他的样子更像是捧着一块圆滚滚的面团。当他发现男人又看着他微笑时，他翻了一个白眼站了起来。  
“所以我现在才在这，因为接下来的傍晚你会花更多时间在工作上。”他说。  
军官点头称是，并问了一句让利威尔摸不着头续的问题。  
“你一向是独来独往吗?”  
“蛤?”利威尔不明所以的说“通常是如此，但韩吉不让我有太多机会如此。怎么了吗?”  
军官对着空无一人的景色短暂的停滞了几秒钟。  
“往后你必须提高警觉。”军官低声和缓地说“对于那些曾与你有过节的，你不熟悉的士兵。”  
利威尔狐疑的望着他，脑中掠过许多臆想。就算他时常出现在军官的办公室，但却对事态的变化毫无感应，也没有任何信息。他为此感到困惑，但也忍着没有提起“很棒的提醒。”他故作轻浮的语气“所以我必须提防着整个兵团的人。”  
军官有趣的提醒道“注意周遭便可。”并用一只手掌将他的肩膀向后扳“还有注意你的肩膀。”  
他被扳的难受，不懂站岗的军人是如何一整天维持这么累人的动作，他习惯了在窄小的缝隙和屋檐上穿梭，要他这么直挺挺的站个十分钟都是问题。  
“如果我的肩膀碎了，那肯定是你的错。”他扫了一眼军官的手，完全相信对方可以一掌捏碎他的骨头。  
“我这才注意到，我很少在太阳挂于天顶时见到你。”男人说，而他说得很实际。他们见面时总在夜里，艳阳沉睡之前利威尔忙于士兵作业和受训，而男人有更多的事情需要做。  
“这倒是没错。”利威尔的意识还留在他肩膀的那只手上。  
奇怪的是，军官的手没有马上离开，而他也不期望它就这么离开。那些预期中对于肢体接触的排斥感姗姗来迟的爬上皮肤时，他才又不解的看向那只手。  
而男人也迟钝的意识到自己的动作，他抽开了手，在空中动作犹豫的停了片刻才又收回。  
利威尔没有错过对方那张故意撇开的脸，但他只是感觉有甚么不对劲的摇了摇头，把那些疑惑赶出脑袋。  
他是跟在军官后头踏着石板小路离开草坪的，在迈入繁忙的兵营广场前，军事长与一名跟随的士兵迎面而来。  
利威尔一抬眼才注意到来人，下秒胳膊就被军官一把抓住，整个身躯被拽到了男人的另一侧，连同他的影子一同被丢向石板路边缘。  
男人没有说话，只是往前走着，于是他也缄默不语的持续脚步。  
穆勒远远的向军官摆手示意，军官颔首响应，他们脸上同样严肃，接着又像是不认识对方的经过彼此。  
跟在穆勒身旁的士兵是许久不见的贝克，跟双方长官不同的，他的眼睛倒是黏着利威尔，而利威尔也注视着他，他们毫无情绪的眼里有着只有对方才知道的怒火，直到他们擦身而过，却一句话也没说。

-

在不久后，兵团订定了新一次的壁外调查，如军官所说，这是极为繁忙的一个月。  
于是利威尔减少了前往军官办公室的次数，他得空在假日时帮忙整理伙房，不敢相信这里环境的脏乱。他刷洗地板上的油污，丢掉发霉的器具，在整理完毕时他找到了一些原料，决定顺便用即期的面粉做一条面包。  
他把面粉、盐和糖混和拌匀，加入酵母与温水拌成团，过去在地下生活时他们总是得买回原料自己烹饪料理，自己的手艺并没有法兰优秀，但也还说得过去。  
他一边以手揉面团，边在脑中回忆这些熟悉的过程。  
面包出炉后利威尔把它们让给了帮助打扫过高橱柜的米克，米克用它的狗鼻子嗅了嗅面包后满意的笑了。  
而当韩吉发现时，她羡慕的哀号。  
“利威尔，朋友啊，拜托让给我一个吧!＂韩吉几乎跪在利威尔面前，她在实验室中待了整整三天没吃没睡，现在看起来糟透了。  
“吃屎。＂利威尔收拾着边说。  
“求你了，你要把面包做成大便形状的也可以!＂她眼神真挚的央求。  
“妳只会得到面包形状的大便。＂  
他们的对话使米克大笑出声。  
韩吉在实验室里烧掉了半截马尾──但她豪不在乎，因为她成功改良了止血的磺胺粉，增高了安全性，而她也因此受到实验部门的大大赞赏。  
“下次壁外调查时它就会取代旧的止血药剂。＂韩吉向利威尔和米克解释了研发的心路历程，即使利威尔没有发问，而他也听不懂半个字“利威尔，那你呢，你最近在艾尔文那忙甚么?＂  
利威尔翘望着天空，思索了将近一分钟。  
他迟钝的意识到，这些日子以来自己并没有显著的成就，他像是拚了命在赶上别人的脚步，这是利威尔过去从来没经历过的。自从与军官在那间酒馆的任务之后，他再也没有发挥自己优势的机会。  
那些黑夜里的杀戮，或是偶尔与军官谈论的有趣话题占据了他所有思绪。但事实上这些让他留下深刻印象的夜晚，只是这个长长的萧瑟秋日里的零星点缀。  
关于穆勒军事长与议员阿道夫至今没有再获得任何可用的信息(至少就他所知)，他们因为酒吧的谈判失败转为更小心的行事。  
但计划在暗中涌动着，双方各自的调查并没有就此结束，反而愈发成熟。这个中的秘密不是他能够知晓或参与的，毕竟连军官都表示，率领调查的并不只有他一个，而利威尔自己只不过是个小小士兵罢了。  
于是在这几星期里，利威尔开始觉得自己所学的一切是没有意义的。  
“利威尔、利威尔!”  
“干嘛?”他陷在自己的想象里许久，这时才发现韩吉唤了他好几声。  
“你可在这次壁外调查的名单上?”韩吉问道。  
他对一桌板的混乱摆手示意“很显然的。”  
“为甚么?他们该让最优秀的士兵派上用场。”  
“原因是，利威尔曾在阵型演练中未听从指令而导致了部份伤亡，在军中造成多次斗殴事件，上级判定他尚未能进入合格名单。”米克插话解释道。  
“你不需要说出来。”韩吉罕见的压低了嗓音，谴责的目光提醒对方“而且那已经是半年前的事了。”  
“士兵需要的是实话，而不是拿谎言来安慰自己。”米克依旧不改平板的语气。  
“死脑筋的男人。”韩吉悠扬的叹了口气“算了...毕竟连艾尔文班的优秀队员都没有参与，像是丹妮…艾富里…但为甚么艾尔文不说服那些人?利威尔现在很好，他一定知道的。”  
米克望向利威尔，双手环在胸前，抬了抬肩膀“我想这问利威尔会更清楚，他有更多的时间待在艾尔文的办公室里。”  
利威尔在他们谈话时把杂物全数收回矮柜，打湿了抹布擦拭桌面，他静默了一阵子，最后才发话说道“我跟他并不是那么熟。”他觉得自己像在撒谎，但他认为不是，接着将抹布一把丢回水槽“或许他也觉得我没有用处。”  
“噢，如果你没有用处，那我肯定是一坨狗屎。”韩吉像是听到了甚么天大的笑话。  
“妳才刚发明了止血剂。”利威尔望着水槽，终究无法忍受的将抹布重新捡起挂回架上“还有妳甚么时候也开始说那些字了?”  
“我只是改良，不是发明，它们之间的差距是很大的……”  
在韩吉的叨叨絮絮中，他渐渐的让心思飞离了另外两人的交谈，当他们的声音逐渐朦胧时利威尔也离开了伙房。  
远方的高墙仍然稳健的立于地表，午后的光线苍白且柔和，照不亮墙内的影子，每当他看着那片遮天蔽云的烟灰色，他越能感受到自己与天的距离有多遥远，离真正的空气有多遥远。  
那些‘想要做些甚么’，想要做些实质有意义的事情，来打破这虚无飘渺的繁华、打破停滞不前的压抑感的念想越发剧烈，但他却不知道自己该怎么做，能怎么做。  
于是当下又感受到自己对于这个世事、这个大地的抽离感时，他急切地越过丛丛人群奔回寝室，穿过一排排空荡荡的双层床，回到自己在墙边的位置。他抓起自己的枕头，打开床尾又窄又长的士兵衣橱。  
就如自己总是这么做的，他让上半身隐入黑暗的衣柜中，将脸埋在枕头里，用尽全身力量长长的大吼了一声。  
他甚至没有张开嘴，只是让自己咬紧牙关，用喉咙和肺部呼出一些必须释放的声音。  
那些蓄积在他肺里和皮肤底下的东西不时在伤害自己，折磨的他痛不欲生。  
过了许久，他平静了下来，肌肉乏力的垮下肩膀。  
那种孤独的感受从柜子里、阴影里满溢，泻了他一身。  
他甚么也没做却也如此疲惫，夜复一夜，在死胡同里寻找出口，日复一日，仍旧没有答案。

基于军官立下的规则，他依然会每周花几小时的时间前往办公室，但对方总是无法久待。  
而当军官不在时，利威尔会趁机找些别的事情做。他获得了许可把军官的房间从油灯到木质地板缝隙都清理得一尘不染。  
男人的橱柜深处是在名流显贵的奢华派对上被赠与的成排红酒，或是资本家的会谈中获得的只只精致怀表。  
但它们就这么倒在那里，从未被施舍关照过。  
那月灰色的四面墙上没有任何功勋奖章，或是关于男人过往的线索，从训练兵到军团中校这十多年间的任何纪录，彷佛这些都不值得留念。  
这是男人否定的回忆，抑或是他认为自己多年所为并不光彩，利威尔无从得知，只知道这让他在探测围绕在军官身旁的重重迷雾时，对于其人的揣测多了一分阴险狡诈和忧愁。  
他擦洗桌面与门板，耐着性子利落地做事，偷偷翻出了军官的衬衫，缝补他在意已久袖口松脱的、碍眼的钮扣，再将每件衣服角对角迭的整齐，纵使漫无目的，但现在利威尔准备把诸如此类的东西重新纳入自己的生活。  
扫除结束后，他漫不经心地翻着书，想藉此忽视房间内空荡荡的寂静感。  
他一个人在房间里，目光越过玻璃窗，落在对面那丛树林里，风吹树头的沙沙声是世界上仅剩的声响。  
他经常在独自时陷入记忆中，忽然想念起地下街那简陋但温馨的屋子，还有他的朋友们。那个他过去每日每夜想要逃离的地方，破败但却完全在他的掌握之中。  
他并不了解地面，他甚至还没去过镇上和壁外几次便感到自己还来不及进入这里的圈子，他熟悉的、给他安全感的人们就早一步去了他到不了的地方。  
似乎唯有在军官出现时，能够让他提醒自己至今仍然留在调查兵团的使命。  
他偶尔会探出头张望楼下穆勒军事长办公室的灯是否亮着灯，里头时常会传来上级军士们的谈话声，他能分辨出军官的声音，却听不清他们在说甚么。  
十一月的夜色略显萧条，他喜欢趴在窗台上，用笔杆在手臂上描出‘伊莎贝尔.玛格诺’、‘法兰.恰奇’、‘艾尔文.史密斯’的字符，等着笔杆在手臂上留下白色的印子，再慢慢的变红，吹着微风慢慢入睡。  
这日当军官回到办公室已经是晚间十点多，开门声叫醒了不小心在窗台睡着的利威尔，他反射性地捉住腰带后的匕首，发现来人后便放松了。  
他打了一个哈欠，看见军官一脸倦容的脱下手套和外套。  
“风让我不小心睡着了。＂利威尔安静地说“最近忙的真晚。＂  
军官疲惫的伸展肩膀，发出一声叹息“等等我还得去一趟马赛尔那。＂他走进浴室，开启水龙头洗了把脸。  
“欧，好的。＂利威尔讶异的说。  
军官擦干了脸，玩味的看着他“我只是要处理公事。＂虽然他的语气依然严肃。  
“随你怎么说。＂利威尔半开玩笑的回答，这让军官微微露出笑容。  
“你会参加这次的壁外调查?＂他问军官。  
“事实上，并不会。＂军官从又从怀中掏出一根烟，在点燃前利威尔不悦的清了清喉咙，对方自发的走到了窗边“这回的目的是深山调查，队伍人数并不多。＂  
“那我呢?＂  
“你也不会。＂军官弯起手掌挡住风，火光在他面前亮了一下，点燃了烟。他深吸一口，看着窗外“但你展现了优越的学习能力，恭喜你，第二项测试也通过了。”男人用一如既往沉着的语气说道“所以，未来当我参与行动时，你可以，也必须每次出现。＂他说。  
利威尔咕哝了一声，对于接下来依旧无趣的日子感到有些失望，他望着军官吐出白烟，袅袅飘向窗外，被寒冷的风刮走，他冷不防地打了个喷嚏。  
军官转头注意利威尔，又看向窗外“最近的空气告诉我今年冬天会很冷。＂他把烟夹在窗台上，回到扶手椅旁“时间也不早了，我等会就会离开，你早点回去休息吧。＂  
利威尔应了一声，正准备离开时，军官从扶手椅上撩起了那件外套，披在利威尔身上。  
宽大的黑色外套垂倒了臀部以下，挂在他的肩膀上。他抬头惊讶的看向军官，他无法不去把注意力放在他难得散在前额的金发，让他不可避免地直接联想到太阳的色彩，和后头的蓝色眼睛。而对方在他反应过来之前，用那双大手拍了拍利威尔的头，脸上依然是那熟悉的笑容“今天也辛苦你了。＂他说。  
“好，我…＂利威尔后退了一步，他拉了拉外套的领子“谢谢。＂  
他三步并作两步的回到早已熄灯的寝室，梳洗完后轻手轻脚的钻回被窝里。  
军官的黑色外套被他放在床头，他这时才回想起从酒馆回来的当天晚上，他在男人肩膀上闻到的气味。他好奇地把外套拉进怀里嗅了嗅，如预期的的闻到了烟草和木头，还有男人身上的味道。  
他不理解这男人为甚么变的这么爱笑，那个笑容像是专属于面前的你，礼数周到，却又把你看个透彻。  
它带着对你的敬重，告诉你对他来说是多么的重要，但却流露出属于支配者的不容质疑。  
这总是让利威尔感到烦乱暴躁，他猜想男人是否惯用这样的表情让众人信赖于他，让下属臣服于它，或是以此获得宴会中的哪个女孩的千金一笑，而当他这么想时他已经将脸埋进外套中。  
军官是否也会对他的对象摆出这样的表情?他与军事长初识时或许也曾经这么温柔的对待对方，如男人自己所说的，他从前的确曾倾心于对方，又或是现在军官在对方的面前也是如此。  
当穆勒的脸出现在利威尔脑海中时，他咒骂了一声，将外套狠狠地抛到床尾。

-

河谷地。  
大裂谷中重重迭迭的高山缭绕云雾，让人看不清它们的峰顶。  
他足边的水流像百匹骏马一鼓作气的向他冲来，但奔泄之水率先冲撞了硕大的岩石，马匹粉身碎骨之际发出了浪花的鸿鸣。  
“声音。＂利威尔惊叹的说，他终于听见了“我听到了水的声音。＂  
水中人的影像因为急遽的水浪而细碎滑稽“你没听错。＂他回答利威尔“这是你去过的地方。＂  
“这是哪里?＂利威尔四顾张望，这些山川仍是灰白的、模糊不清“还有，我仍然不明白那位男人的重要性，他根本不能作为一个重要的朋友。”  
“别这个固执，你会理解这些的。”水中的男子影向着利威尔不曾停下的脚步移动着。  
“你凭什么说我固执?”利威尔心不在焉的回击，他仍然流连着河岸的植物和宽广神秘的山谷“我们可以停下吗?”  
男子却马上响应了“不能。”他的声音轻飘飘的回荡在四周“你只能不停的行走、永远不能停下脚步，而现在，你得开始奔跑了。”说完他像离弦的箭般，淌在奔流中往下游冲去。  
“嘿，等等!”利威尔呼唤他，但他早已迈开大步，丝毫没有落后的与水中人并行奔走。

-

844年，岁暮天寒之季。  
时间过得很快，在利威尔还没能阻止韩吉把新研发的生发水倒在自己头上时，他就收到了参与壁外调查的秘密通知，正确来说，是壁外救援。  
在秋末冬来的十二月初，玛利亚之墙外西南方的山峦中，调查兵团部队在壁外调查途中遭遇了大批巨人袭击。  
此支小队几乎全军覆没，据幸存者表示，在队伍遭遇奇型种袭击时有少部分的人马受困深山中，他们退回了山洞，带有粮草、少量的马匹，并且携带着一部分的调查战果，据幸存请求军团能同意派遣救援队进入山林，解救受困的军人。  
“我听说了一些事情。”  
“甚么?”利威尔从任务说明文文件中抬起头来，坐在他隔壁的士兵正对着他窃窃私语。  
他们在无窗的审讯室内，四面的墙都是黑石砌成的，木造的大门紧闭，外头站着陌生的侍卫。  
一大早开始，大队中的士兵便零星的被文官带走，起初利威尔不以为意，直到文官点到了他。他们被成对的领进审讯室，像是成了犯人一样在房里待着，等着长官对他们一个个叫入内室面谈，进入内室的士兵从另一头离开，也不见他们再回来。  
“据说那只部队在山中发掘了一处破败的堡寨遗址，高墙外出现人类的遗迹把在场的队伍都吓坏了。＂那个士兵哑着嗓子，不忘左顾右盼“留在山中的那批人不是退回山洞，而是退回了古堡，他们正等着兵团派遣队伍去救他们呢。”  
“怎么可能?”利威尔问，墙外不可能出现人造建筑或是遗址，就他所阅读的史书内从没见过这样的纪载“你从哪听来的?”  
“我的室友，刚刚离开的罗贝尔，但他也只说是长官告诉他的，让他别说出去。”那名士兵同样疑惑的喃喃道“他还让我退出这次的队伍，说这次的远征特别危险，要我装病别去了。”  
“你会这么做吗？＂  
“当然，我都准备妥当了。＂士兵抬了抬他打着石膏的脚踝“军医院里有我的朋友。＂  
利威尔对此扬了扬眉毛。  
他没见过这批队伍的幸存者，没有任何一名士兵见过他们。那群人一踏入城墙没多久就被送往王城，接着便没了消息。  
另外听说的是，在国会上，马赛尔.穆勒认为救援行动风险过高，不愿因小失大故主张放弃出行，而国会议员纷纷同意其见解。  
而现实层面的，基思.夏迪斯团长则认为必须为受困在山中的小队进行支持，取回战果。  
奇怪的是，平时多为反对频繁壁外调查的国会这回意外的倒戈支持救援行动，通过了核准。  
团长任命艾尔文.史密斯带队进入山群进行补给救援，而穆勒军事长同样身为基思.夏迪斯的得力助手，就算在议会上发言提出异议，但仍自愿加入补给小队，此举受到诸多国会议员赞许。但在这来来去去的周旋中却没有人提过墙外遗址的事情。  
“那会是真的吗？＂  
“谁知道呢？＂士兵不在乎的说“我只想保命要紧。你呢？要不也退出吧。＂  
利威尔对着自己那份纸档的右下角发楞，上头是他的名字，和面试长官的签字押章。他还没见过面试官，自己也没在上头动过笔。  
“有人不许我退出。＂他有些呼之欲呼的想法，但也不太确切。他想了想，向那名士兵问到“你那位朋友，他的长官是谁?＂  
“他啊，他是帮穆勒军事长做事的。＂  
他没让谈话持续下去，门外的侍卫的眼睛已经盯着他们，不久后身旁的士兵也被点了名字，对方道了再会后一跛一跛地走入内室，利威尔也没再见过他。

-

他或许的确该让自己当心点，但当他仔细思考自己能做甚么提防或准备时，他发现其实甚么也没得做。  
启程当日清晨，利威尔将私人物品交托给韩吉——只是避免再度失窃，但韩吉以为他在交代遗物，谁叫他那张脸看起来总是一副郁郁寡欢的模样。  
接后利威尔出现在军官宿舍旁、银白色的白桦树林后那颗黑黝黝的、枝干纠结的无名大树下。  
他感觉有点异样，但又说不出个所以然，这棵古树好似没有第一回见到时那么萎靡不振，低垂的枝枒有了一些生气，虽然它依旧是光秃秃的。  
而同样怪异的还有他对于这次远征的预感，对于终于接获任务他应该感到更加有干劲，但心底难以平复的惶惶不安让他相信自己的第六感起了作用。  
那个士兵的话在他脑中不时回想起，却不能解释兵团上级在演哪出戏。他们为何对墙外的遗迹只字不提，而自己怎么又强制性的被排入了队伍中。  
他抚摸着树干，想要在行前于此处的短暂驻足，让自己的思绪保持清晰。  
他知道城里的人会对神祈祷，向玛丽亚、罗赛、席娜三位女神，双手交握、垂首谦卑。利威尔并无信仰，在他的故居人们是这么认为的:若有女神护佑，就不会有人孤苦伶仃、挨饿受冻，因此他从未祈祷过。  
没有精神寄托，他们只能依靠彼此，而现在他必须依靠自己。

-

四处轰轰闹闹，士兵为了确认装备和报到尚未归队。利威尔穿过其余队伍，来到自己该待着的集合地点，顺道被班长碎念了一顿。  
他爬上马背等候，抬头望天，天上的微蓝高层云像是展开的领巾。他往上吐了一口气，形成了一卷白雾，虚掷了一口能含在嘴里的热气。  
这里的冬天太冷了，有着地下城没有的寒风，他真希望能扛着一个壁炉出行。  
正这么想象时，他脚下那批有着黑色袜套的棕马仰了仰头前后踏步。  
他拍了几下马匹的脖子，出声安抚牠，那批马也就乖巧的不胡闹了，苦的是他冻的发红的手。  
在他为双手套上手套的同时审视起了大队，这次的救援队人数不多，他被安排在前锋队伍的后排。军官和军事长在他前头的分队，两人正在重新整合这次的计划，神情同样认真、不苟言笑。  
利威尔右侧的位置是时常热心帮助他清洁工作的施罗德，施罗德一直和他维持着还算友好的关系——但事实上施罗德对每个人都是一副热心友善的态度。这名随和的士兵稳定性高、队伍整合能力优秀，同样在菁英队伍中是个各方面表现都稳健的将士，这回他被分配到与利威尔同样的小分队。  
施罗德满面笑容的寒暄过后，到队伍后方查看准备状况了。  
在利威尔望着过度勤奋的战友背影，幻想自己感染上他们殷勤的态度时，有人低声叫住了他，将他的思绪召回身边。回头一看，原来是军官下马徒步来到了他身侧。  
利威尔大约有两周没和这个男人对话了，他在马上，低头俯视军官——这是难得一见的景象。  
“我有一些事项必须提醒你。＂两周不见，男人看起来似乎比他印象中更加肃穆且谨慎，利威尔短暂的以为对方回到了他们最初相识时的差劲态度“很抱歉到这时才有办法和你说明，这次的壁外救援并不一般。＂  
利威尔安静的等对方说下去，心知肚明关于他的预感是正确的，尽管他并不了解实情。  
“先交代最重要的事，在任务中若遭遇危险和紧急状况，你首当必须在当下先确保自身安全。＂  
“我收到的指令不是应该先保护你们队伍的安全吗？＂利威尔有也些不解，但当他看清军官异常郑重的神情又闭上了嘴。  
“注意枪枝。＂军官戴着皮手套的手指示意的点了点眼睛，提醒道“这次的壁外调查是对手的计策。＂  
利威尔小心的环顾四周，现在的天气寒冷，又是要入山的行程，军人们各个穿着斗篷披风，只是细心一瞧，不少小队中皆配了一名背着猎枪的士兵。枪枝的功能除了狩猎便是对人，没有人不知道这点。  
当他观察紧邻他的后方队伍时，他发现了贝克。在被米克用不明方式调离菁英部队的他早已退居普通士兵，但体能卓越的他当然仍是军事长亲自带领的小队一员。  
利威尔在贝克的武装带上发现了枪套，在对方察觉他的注目前移开了视线。  
他现在完全相信贝克也知道城外遗迹的事情了，这其中必有关连。  
“我听到了一些传闻。”他对军官幽幽说道“关于山里的一些东西。”  
如他所料的，军官立刻变了脸色，沉声打住了他“你从哪听说的?”  
“一名士兵。”  
“哪位士兵?”  
“我不知道他的名字，也不知道他所属的队伍，以免你回头就杀了他。”利威尔冷眼瞪着军官，哑着嗓子厉声道“我是人，不是你养的狗，让我做任何事情前请告诉我理由。”  
男人就这么看着他，脸色和嘴角都严肃的紧绷着，他用只有两人能听见的音量说“我会告诉你的，我保证，但不是现在。”他说的诚恳，让人不得不相信他“照着我说的做。”  
利威尔仍然不悦的瞰着他，忍着把不快的情绪压了下来“好吧。”他说。  
男人像叹息似的浅浅出了一口气，他将一只手轻轻地拍在马匹的脖子上“这是你的第三项测试。”落下这句话后，便转身回到了自己的队伍。

-

部队行军比预期中容易。  
他们穿过了三座城墙，短暂的与巨人交战后浩浩荡荡进入了群山之中。依照现有情报，巨人大多会聚集在平原往城墙前进，不会费力地上山，故在进入山区后巨人的数量如预期的锐减。  
在山路上施罗德谈论着自己的家乡，一个位于罗赛之墙内的小村落，他的父亲母亲在村落开了唯一一间酒庄，产制各种酒类，队伍里的年轻士兵羡慕着，喧闹着要到施罗德老家拜访。  
施罗德被闹得受不了，从行囊中取出两只小而精致的酒壶，抛给了后方的士兵。  
在没有巨人的地方，年轻士兵总是会放松戒心，利威尔素来不在乎军纪，对他人也同样宽容，况且他的心思都在前方的队伍上。  
他认真的检查过他的小队里的成员，没有人配备枪炮，反而是前方操纵运输马匹的士兵背了一两把。  
他在脑中计算着一百种逃跑与支持的方式。若是真有什么问题，军官的队伍首先会遭遇危机，毕竟谁都知道拿下首领是重点任务，但随着时间一分一秒的过去，危险并没有出现。  
“嘿，你也试试。＂施罗德转头叫住了利威尔，递出了另一只干净的小酒壶。  
利威尔马上回绝了。  
“拜托，利威尔，这可是我母亲酿的酒。＂  
利威尔心里并不在乎是他父亲、母亲还是哪个该死的邻居酿的酒，只是想避免自己展露不耐烦的表情。他接过后礼貌性的啜饮一小口，脸皱了起来，这味道对他来说太辣了，他迅速将酒壶抛还给施罗德。  
他第一次喝酒时才十三岁，也是因为地下街的居民并不会在意喝酒的合适年纪。他和法兰在一次与窃盗集团的同伙聚会时喝了酒，他很庆幸自己当时还没成为领袖，因为他几乎是醉倒在大街上，浑身无法动弹的呕吐，那难受的程度远远超越了发烧或肠胃病。  
在那之后的一段时间里他对酒精感到排斥，直到他终于练就好酒量时，他坚定地感到自己更强大了──除了霉菌之外，再也没有他畏惧的东西。

越进入深山，一边的峭壁就压迫得越紧。空气又湿又冷，利威尔觉得鼻腔和肺部都在微微刺痛。这是他来到地面上的第一个冬天，气温比他想象的低了许多，好在冬季的军衣足够保暖，他们还在制服外套外头再穿了一件行军用短大衣。  
“利威尔，恕我冒昧的请问，你对壁外调查是甚么看法?＂施罗德忽然问他。  
“什么?＂利威尔正注意着马匹的脚下，搜救队被拉的长长的，士兵们俩俩并排，他已经看不到军官的背影。队伍的左侧就是倾斜陡峭的山坡，望着底下的树林感到一股不寻常的晕眩感。  
他咳了几声，喉头酸苦。  
“据说国会议员极力反对壁外调查，直指兵团挥霍纳税金钱，士兵战死的数量远大于得到的情报。＂施罗德告诉利威尔。  
“壁外调查的目的是寻找人类在墙外生存的机会，在必然牺牲的情况下，若有足够智慧的领导人便可做最大的努力让牺牲减少，我认为这是必须的。＂利威尔不疑有他的回答。  
施罗德点了点头响应“是的，这的确是调查兵团一直在努力的。＂  
他们的对话进入了短暂的静默，只剩马蹄的磕答声，就林森林也跟着静默了。利威尔瞥了一眼施罗德，他正低头瞅着自己的缰绳。  
过了几秒施罗德又开了口，他这回说出口的话却让利威尔感到有些惊讶“诚实说来，我倒是挺认同停止壁外调查的。＂  
“你?＂  
“是，这么多年来一无所获，我们活在城墙内不也相安无事吗?＂他的头转向利威尔，神情严肃“当年加入调查兵团时，我抱着想为人们做些甚么、付出甚么的心情，但在漫长的军旅生涯中，面对生命急遽的逝去，我开始认为这一切都是徒劳。＂  
利威静静的看着对方，觉得视线诡异的摇晃着，面前青年那张认真的脸庞似乎有无形的东西正在剥落“我倒是不知道你是这种想法──＂  
“嘿，前方探路的怎么这么久没消息了?＂一名士兵喊到，打断了利威尔没能说完的话语。  
队伍里的交谈声大了一些，在前方探路的士兵迟迟没有返回回报，距离上次回报已经过了二十多分钟，而有人注意到了这点。  
与此同时，头顶上方传来树枝摩擦和爆裂的声音，利威尔警戒的抬头，但雾气缭绕的山壁上看不见任何东西。  
直到队伍中有士兵惊呼道“快闪开!＂  
剎那之间，几根大树干破开迷雾，从山壁上坠落，砸在了利威尔面前的路上。  
训练有素的马匹并没有受到惊吓，但仍然察觉了危险想往后退，但同时间背后也传来可怕的巨响，利威尔小队的后方同样落下了树木和巨石块，几名士兵来不及闪躲被打个正着，顿时兵荒马乱，马匹嘶鸣，士兵吼叫着。  
“大家没事吧?＂  
利威尔听见有队员大喊着，在他回首的一瞬间，另一名士兵从腰间抽出了长刀，刷的一声切过了发话者的脖子。  
利威尔尚未会意过来发生了甚么事情，耳边也传来刀出窍的声音。  
他速即往马下一翻，只见施罗德一刀刺了过来，利威尔立刻发动了立体机动装置，往山崖中密集的树林飞去。  
他回过身看见山路上刀光剑影，哀号声连连，许多士兵抽出了武器刺杀队友，他紧急往前方队伍的方向望去，视线中却只剩下零散几人和马匹，军官和军事长早已不知去向。  
他将固定器钉锁在某枝树干上，想稍微停下查看状况，但霎时一阵绳索飞来，施罗德发动了立体机动追了上前。利威尔连忙跳开，正想抽刀防身，但在空中的他突然一阵头晕目眩，失去了立体机动的控制，往山谷下坠落。

-

利威尔苏醒时发现自己躺在树林间，全身像是被马车辗过一般，他的头抽痛着，周围的景象在他眼前扭曲变形，树木不停向上生长，四周的泥土黏呼呼的让他的双手无法伸展，脑海里塞满尖叫及嗡嗡声。  
他感到很恶心，强制自己翻了身，压迫到腹部让他吐了出来。  
逐渐凝聚的意识告诉他，这些状况的源头是来自于自己喝下肚的东西。  
施罗德难道加入了军事长的行列?他明明是最安分的人，连与贝克作对都不敢的人。  
他脑道艰难的转动，在第一波的呕吐结束后大口吸气，尽力让新鲜的空气唤醒自己。  
但又怎么不会呢?施罗德家里有个年迈的母亲，加上在马背上的对话，他是最想安分度日的人，当然想废止壁外调查。而利威尔此时才察觉到，一名保守的士兵违反军纪带着酒类出行是多么可笑的事情，但他忙着关注军官的队伍，粗心的忽略了这些征兆。  
利威尔这时没有心思感到懊恼，他攒够了足够大的大力气来伸开四肢，一边用手肘撑起身子痛苦的坐起来。  
出于运气他没有直接摔个粉身碎骨，但削弱的五感让他不确定自己的脑袋和肌肉是否真的玩好无损，目前他心中只有一个想法，就是必须先找到前方队伍的那些长官。  
他不知道自己意识混乱多久了，勉强透过树顶洒落的阳光判断应当没有浪费太多时间，或许他应该回到队伍前进的方向，或是军官也会像他一样往山壁下走──  
自幼的战斗经验让他敏锐的察觉到空气的凝结，脑海里的噪音顿时消失，眨眼间耳后一阵刀风袭来。  
他猛然往侧边翻身，躲过了一记攻击。  
施罗德从山上追来，另一把刀正准备挥向他，利威尔连忙一脚将他手中的刀踢飞，另一条腿使劲将施罗德踹离自己。  
他抽出腰间的匕首想要做好战斗姿势，无奈毒药的不良后果尚未消失，以至于他身体极度衰弱，甚至站不起身。  
施罗德见状扑了上来，压制了利威尔握住匕首的右腕，两人无声地扭打着。  
“你这个怪物，居然没死?＂施罗德从齿间挤出这句话，他掐住利威尔的脖子，眼睛像着了火般。  
利威尔空出的一只手臂在身旁的泥地快速摸索着，终于他抡起一块石头奋力往对方头上砸去，施罗德哀号了一声吃痛的翻到了边上，他趁机削断对方武器与立体机动装置间的管线。  
“操你的到底在干甚么!＂利威尔吼道并握紧了匕首，他的立体机动装置配刀的刀刃早在跌落山崖时不知去向，同时不愿意相信施罗德这么想置他于死地，即使他意识到对方早已背叛了调查兵团。  
施罗德抽出另一把配刀飞身上前，两人打作一团，直到利威尔将尖刀刺进了他的腹部并将他推开。  
利威尔赶紧往前爬，抓住遗留在泥地上的配刀，同时后侧的施罗德连滚带爬的追了上来。利威尔将全身的力量置于手臂，一个回身不假思索地挥出，刀刃切开皮肤与骨骼，将施罗德的人头削了下来，顷刻间血如猩红的喷泉，浸透了他的手臂和胸膛。

世界恢复一片死寂，对方死前连尖叫的机会都没有。  
利威尔大力的喘着气，艰难又急迫地将氧气送入肺中，他不敢躺下休息，在另一波恶心感袭击他时又吐了几口，接着控制着僵硬的关节爬上前找回了匕首，他看了一眼尸体，取走尸身刀鞘中的刀刃，装在自己的手柄上。  
自己的立体机动装置没有损坏，但利威尔不确定自身的状态是否能安全的操控它。  
他思量着有多少人死了，两位长官可能往哪个方向走了。但四周的环境不让他有太多喘息的时间，他听到后方树林发出树枝折断的劈啪声，以及士兵交谈的声音。  
利威尔反应很快，赶紧发动立体机动装置的发射机，将缆绳固定在下坡树林的树干上往山坡下飞去。  
一路上身体控制相当不稳，他撞在了几棵树上，又爬起来继续移动，跌跌撞撞的拼命奔跑，努力的呼吸和集中注意力，直到他认为与麻烦拉开了距离时，自己已经到了树林尽头。  
前方是一片碎石地，还有一条大河。  
这是山谷中的河水，从悠远的山间窜出的一条蓝色大蛇奔涌而下，煞是壮观。  
遥远的对岸是一片茂密的山林，如此壮阔的美景在眼前却也让他无心欣赏。  
他躲在结霜的灌木丛中检查自己的伤势。他身体的每个部位都极其疼痛，浑身都是即将成形的瘀血，被树枝的划伤、严重的晕眩及恶心感。  
身上剩下的刀刃只剩在握柄上的那两只了，行军水壶没有遗落，他此刻才发觉自己的嘴里还在发苦。  
他扭开了水壶，含了几口水漱口、吐出，才又喝了几口，幸运的是在施罗德将酒递给他时他只假装性的舔了一口，否则现在没有头颅躺在山间的应该就是自己了。  
他随意地观察四周，没有看见任何巨人的迹象──他惊讶自己现在还能明确的判断真正的威胁──但或许现在更该注意的威胁是人类。  
过了一会儿，不远处的树林传出了吵杂的人声。  
利威尔矮下身来，从灌木丛中窥看，身上的黑橡色防寒外套让他看起来像颗石头。  
树林间窜出三个人，在河边停下，紧接着伴随着几声枪响，后方追出了另一批人马，两方在岸边对峙了起来。  
鉴于目前的处境，利威尔本想继续躲在树丛中观察情势的，但他一眼就认出了背对着河岸的那三个人，其中一个有着金黄色的头发。  
三人其中有一名士兵举着猎枪，应该是从另一方手里夺来的。  
“我可以让你们死的干脆一些。＂从树林走出的那群人说着，声音很遥远，但利威尔依然听的清楚。  
他们有两把枪，总共六个人，森林里甚至会有赶来的追兵，然而在河岸边没办法使用立体机动装置。  
利威尔心里盘算着从后方拿下这六人的可能性，要是平时他完全不必犹豫，但他无力发颤的双手将他拉回现实。  
或是他现在应该逃跑，他想起了行前军官的嘱咐“遇到危急时刻，只要确保自己的安全。＂  
一声枪响，军官身旁持枪的士兵扣下板机，击中了敌方一名穿着兵团披风的士兵，子弹穿过了他的身体，在背上的自由之翼穿出一个弹孔，在对方众人的吆喝下，有人开了两枪击倒了军官身边的男子。  
枪声让利威尔命令自己的精神振作起来，不能犹豫了，他必须行动。  
“别他妈跟他们废话了，快开枪!＂他听出了其中一名男人的声音。  
眼看两名举着猎枪的军人就要扣下板机，利威尔无法再等待，发动了立体机动装置往前飞去，他将固定器落在敌方人马附近的树干上，高压瓦斯的催动下缆绳飞快的卷起，人被带着高速往前移动，他手部一甩松开了控制手把上的刀刃，刀刃如闪电般的速度穿过了其中一名持枪士兵的手。  
那名士兵惊恐的大叫跌坐在地，同时另一名将士扣下了版机，子弹从枪口推了出来，利威尔料到了对方的行动，早已当先持刀往前挥出一个圆弧，子弹被削歪了角度，碎片穿过了一名士兵的脖子。  
他滚落在军官面前的碎石岸上，肾上腺素促使他左手甩出剩下的刀刃，锐利的闪光飞起击倒了第二名持枪士兵。  
大家瞠目结舌的呆在原地，不敢置信利威尔的出现及刚刚那瞬间一连串如流水般顺畅的动作。  
他还有一支匕首，可以杀掉剩下的三个人，军官和旁边那名士兵有武器，不会有问题。  
利威尔正准备站起来，却听见背后的男人大喊“趴下!＂  
他来不及做出反应，只是及时停止了起身的动作，登时感受到左肩飕的一声，有甚么东西穿了过去——是一颗子弹，落在远方的地面上。  
他失力应声倒下，往前垂倒在了碎石地上。  
后方军事长的部队赶到，柯尔.贝克举起的手枪未落，对着军官的方向又是几连发，此刻军官已经卸下立体机动装置，抄起了死亡士兵的步枪，敏捷地往前翻滚躲过了两发射击，他抓起利威尔后转身就往河道跑。  
身旁的士兵跟着男人的脚步，但不幸地被贝克击中了腹部，他倒在河岸动弹不得，男人再也没有时间顾及受伤的士兵，竞直跳入了河中。

岸上的部队吆喝着，贝克大声欢呼，用难听的调子唱着歌。  
其余的士兵仍对着峻急的河水开枪，但水流极快，军官和利威尔马上被冲离了岸边，一下就拉开了好几米。  
“别追了。＂赶到的军事长挥手示意“带着立体机动他们会淹死的，没有武器他们也无法回到墙内。＂他远望着越来越远的两人，脸上没有任何表情。  
他走到岸边，对着被击中腹部，在地上挣扎的士兵脖子上落下最后一刀。

-

他们在水里经历了天旋地转，男人死死抓住利威尔，一边踩水一边掰开对方脚上固定立体机动装置的皮带，让立体机动装置脱离。少了十几公斤的负重后，他奋力把头探出水面呼气，努力保持平衡，拽着利威尔的身体使劲往对岸游去。  
他不知道被水流冲离了原地多远，爬上岸时，利威尔仍然一动也不动，男人赶紧让利威尔翻身，让他将肚子里的水吐出来。  
利威尔方才靠着肾上腺素抵抗药物做了一连串非人般的操作，最后却在中弹一刻完全失去了身体最后的掌控能力，在水底这翻腾几乎晕过去。  
他躺在石子地上，睁着眼睛，痛苦的喘息，他应该看见蓝天，但事实上失去焦距的它们只看见空白迷雾的一片。他想要张口说话，但甚么声音都发不出来，肩膀上的伤口仍在出血，无法忍受的痛苦在他全身上下游走，他为此及无法冷静的情绪浑身颤抖不已。  
军官的脸在他面前不稳定的聚焦，叫着他的名字，但他无法响应。  
男人翻出了急救包，帮利威尔压住伤口附近的血管止血，撒上止血药。  
利威尔咬紧牙关呻吟，他感到极度的疲乏衰弱，伤口很疼，但全身的骨头和肌肉的疼痛更胜于此。  
他恐惧自己会撑不住意识，慌张地想要开口说话，但气息和声音皆哽在喉头。  
耳里，或者是想象中有混砸不清的吶喊，像是来自未知晓的另一个世界，穿破流水和迷雾而来。  
他想起了死在军事长办公室里的男人，就如同他现在一样的无法移动半根手指，孤独的等待死亡降临。  
“嘘…没事的，你会没事的......”男人在他耳边温柔地安抚他，用手掌替他擦掉脸上的水，但急救的动作也未放慢速度。  
直到消除了部分紧张的情绪后，他的意识开始消散，时而清醒时而昏迷，只知道男人替他处置好伤部后消失了一阵子。他竭力想张开眼睛，但眼皮像是被缝合一般无法透出一丝光线，晕眩和恶心感折磨着他，让他握紧拳头，指尖的冰冷感提醒他现在是十二月底的冬日。  
他迷迷糊糊地听到急促的脚步声，军官在他耳边说道“附近有巨人经过的痕迹，我们必须赶紧离开这里。＂  
随后他便被背起，男人撕开了披风，把利威尔固定在自己身上，确认一切稳当后快步往森林里走去。  
在往后的几个小时时间里，男人时而慢跑，时而快走，尽可能地爬往地势高的地方。  
期间利威尔仍然意识模糊，他能听见军官的喘息声，乎近乎远，彷佛自己飘浮在空中，他朦胧的看见血液顺着他的手臂，从指尖缓缓滴落，最后坠入黑暗之中。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章开始野外郊游(不是)。  
下一章是我个人挺喜欢的一章，终于到内心交流的部分了，会发展这么慢是因为我喜欢的感情是经由相处慢慢堆栈而来的，在让人迷惘与焦虑的时代，多点时间作梦更能生出一亩绿洲。  
小伙伴们的留言看了好感动啊，我每个都会回复的。


	7. 第七章．光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、利Panic Disorder、有OC(粗体标示)、!团ｘOC暗示!、利年龄私设

利威尔张开眼睛，感知自己躺在防水布上，防水布下是潮湿柔软的泥土。他默默地躺着，等待知觉恢复，同时左肩的疼痛回到身上，接着是四肢、身体以及头，接续着眼前的景色也逐渐清晰。  
他躺在一个小洞窟里——或许应该说是几块大石头与地面堆砌成的遮蔽处，空气非常冰冷，一丝丝的光芒从树顶透出在眼前闪闪发亮，告示着现在应当是黄昏时刻。  
每次他一吸气，身体左边也会隐隐抽痛。  
他试图控制僵硬的关节好让自己能够坐起来，不过他最终只控制了一只手臂，立刻惹起袭向全身的疼痛。  
这时有个人影进入了视野中，低头对着他说话。  
利威尔将视线移向他，脑袋慢吞吞地将这张脸的五官重组，才认出军官的长相。  
他怏怏地看着对方的嘴型，想知道它说了些甚么，直到大脑终于解读出声音。  
“利威尔?＂军官叫着他的名字，眉毛紧紧拧在一起。  
“这是个耻辱……＂利威尔开口说了第一句话，口齿不清，仿佛连说个字都要费很大的力气。他的喉咙干渴沙哑，听起来像是死了两次的人，他是如此疲惫，于是放弃了起身的努力“我没有在三秒钟内杀了那个败类。＂  
军官顿了一下才会意过来“你的状况非常不好，离开队伍前发生了甚么?＂  
一阵风吹来，吹着树木，树叶的沙沙声盖过了男人的声音。  
“我死了吗?。”利威尔喃喃自语，没有注意到男人的疑问，他的思考能力仍未凝聚。  
“还没有。”军官见状停止了提问，他想伸手确认对方的体温，手在半空中停顿了一下，最后收回来在自己的衣服上擦了擦，抹掉尘土，才又碰了利威尔的额头。  
利威尔凝视军官，聚集精神扫视他的全身，男人同样有些狼狈，可见之处有些擦伤，平时会疏的整齐的头发也往前散乱着，不过相近于自己根本小巫见大巫。  
“你倒过的挺舒适。＂利威尔淡淡地说，声音机近不可闻，心理无言以对“每次遇见你都没好事。＂  
“我当时想要直接跳入河里，没想到你在附近。＂军官说。  
“当时很危险。”利威尔又想起了军官在行前说的那句话，没好气的说“或是我应该任由你遭受攻击。＂  
全身的无力感让他感到愤怒，他厌恶如此虚弱的自己，痛恨被人照顾，尤其是在结束了斗之后。  
“恭喜现在你多了一个累赘。＂他冷淡地说，很不得立马跳起来给对方一拳。  
“我不是这个意思。＂男人说到“我很高兴你的出现，但你受了很严重的伤，靠着韩吉的发明顺利止住了血。＂   
军官的声音依然温柔、沉稳的令人安心，利威尔扁扁嘴，放弃无谓的争执“你的队伍发生了甚么事?＂  
“简单来说，敌方开始行动后我便立刻使用立体机动装置往山下移动。有几个队友跟随着我，我们与对方发生了打斗，一路来到了河边。＂男人将空的背包垫在利威尔头下，让他能稍微直起上半身，在移动时利威尔依然感到反胃。  
“前方本该发射信号弹的侦查组，应该是提前在队伍上方做了陷阱埋伏。这次的救援队伍中安插了许多马赛尔的人马，未涉入的一般士兵都死了。＂  
“你说这次调查是他们的计划，这是甚么意思?＂  
“阿道夫和马赛尔是计划藉由壁外行动的失败，让国会正式废除调查兵团的壁外调查。壁外行动一无所获，折损大批兵马，团长助手丧身巨人之口，没什么比这更能说服国会了。＂他在利威尔身旁坐了下来“而马赛尔始终站在反对壁外调查的一方，让他担任团长能让国会更自由的控制资金流动。只要马赛尔成为团长，便可和其余同党推举阿道夫成为下任大总统。＂军官拿出了水瓶递给利威尔，利威尔用颤抖的手接过水壶吞喝下，看到自己连个东西都拿不好让利威尔更加恼火。  
“我们双方始终在国会角力，他有他的人马，我有我的支持者，事实上与政治家合作各取所需人人皆知，为了稳固调查兵团，我和他都必须使出手段，但我一向保有自己的道德底线。＂军官说，这句话让利威尔扬起眉毛，他想起了先前和他在兵器库里争吵的士兵，他们对于军官的评价，这些政治行动上的阴暗面。  
“你的道德底线。”利威尔咀嚼着这句话“它的高度是否类似于死于我鞋底的虫子。”  
军官看了他一眼，脸上像是在笑，但利威尔知道那张脸皮底下根本没有笑容。  
“若今天整支队伍的士兵皆不知情，我不会让他们死，但若他们全是马赛尔的信徒，我会试着说服他们，若没有机会说服他们，我一样一个也不会留。”军官这么说“忘了说，敌方要杀我，同时也要杀你，作为我手中最强的战斗力，留着你更是危险。＂  
利威尔一听停下了饮水，瞪着军官“他们又知道我会和你同伙了?＂  
“难道不会吗?＂军官笑道，他脸上又出现了那种笑容，可是这次利威尔无动于衷，不作声的移开了视线。  
“是谁对我开枪的?”他冷声问到。  
“马赛尔小队中的一员，你认识他。”军官回道。  
除勒贝克外也没有甚么人了，利威尔心想，讽刺的是在他把贝克从精英部队中除名时，施罗德还兴奋地感谢他，而一转眼就和对方连手想杀了自己。  
“无耻的东西。”他不知道自己在骂谁“我还得感谢他用了手枪而不是猎枪，否则我现在还躺在河岸上。”  
“我原本预计你若逃开，我们还能留着立体机动，但现在我们得另想法子了。”  
“我们要死在这了。”利威尔毫无情绪的说“跟你一起，这是我人生中最大的悲剧。”  
“别想那些了，先让自己休息吧。”军官宽容的安抚他道。  
利威尔试图扭了扭身子，移动未果，他吃力的对男人说道“我的匕首。”  
军官见状便靠近了帮助他。  
“在后腰的武装带上。”他指示道，让男人托起了他的上半身，拿下他身后的小刀。  
在对方靠近时，他又在军官肩膀上闻到了那股暖暖的木头味，让他想要靠在上头好好睡一觉的味道。  
待男人将小刀递到他面前时，他依然迷迷糊糊的。  
“利威尔。”  
听到军官的叫唤他才从神游中醒了过来，他用还能动作的那只手接下匕首。  
“你还好吗?”  
“当然。”利威尔即刻回道，他垂视着锋利的刀尖，翻转手腕，刀面照出他的眼睛，并在他脸上留下冷冽光芒，掌握了武器使他安心了许多。  
“你要拿它做甚么?”男人问道。  
利威尔抬起眼皮盯着他，说道“若你再用那双脏爪子碰我一次，我就能削断你的手指。”  
军官半幽默的点了点头。  
晕眩与胸闷伴随着疲累的昏昏欲睡。他经历了可怕的身体和精神折磨，头一次担心起自身的性命，并意识到自己对于死亡的恐惧。因为过于强势而让他忽略的，除了担忧别人以外同时也必须避免自己遭遇的危险。  
自然界的生灭定律毫不掩饰地降落在每个人身上，当死亡的形貌濒临，执着与不舍的人恐惧便会更剧。  
为那些无法完成的的事而懊悔，与再也看不到的明天告别时怀着哀伤与挣中离去。  
所以他当下害怕的是甚么?他留恋着甚么，为这个世事有着甚么未完美的期盼?当利威尔为自己思考这点时却又说不出个所以然。  
他调整着呼吸节奏，确定自己必须补充体力与热量，他对一旁的军官说“大少爷，你会狩猎吗?＂  
军官从背包中翻出一个罐头，里面是口粮饼，他塞了一块糖到利威尔嘴里“兵团都是受过求生训练的，更何况是身为长官的我。＂他声音里隐藏着笑意，像是盯着一个猎物，却又装作在跟你玩家家酒。  
利威尔每当看到这张脸都想抄起家伙给他一记，但为了生存他忍了下来。  
“我已经在外头设置了陷阱，现在可以去看看。＂  
目送这位男人离开，利威尔感到睡意袭来，他决定闭眼休息一下。半梦半醒间，  
他看见一位老太太衣衫褴褛，抱着一个包袱，嘴里喃喃的念着“我的乖儿子＂，她手一滑包袱掉在了地上，里头滚出了施罗德的人头。

-

惊醒他的是一只兔子，牠被丢在利威尔面前。  
“我们必须节省点。＂军官回来了，将近一米九的身高让利威尔有种见到巨人的错觉。他坐下来熟练的升起火堆，开始拨起兔皮，清理内脏，切下兔头。  
“没关系，我饿过更长时间。＂利威尔盯着滚到一旁的兔子头悠悠说到。  
男人烤出来的兔肉跟木炭似的，利威尔看着枉死的兔子，心里为自己的遭遇忍不住发笑。  
虚弱的身体让他们决定在原地待到第三天再行动。  
军官帮他的伤口做了进一步的清洁和急救，但他的左手暂时是无法动作了。  
他们必须绕过这个山头，从平原回到玛丽亚之墙西南侧。救援队从希干希纳区出发，为避免与巨人正面冲击，短暂的在平地行军后便进入了最近的山区，其侧的山林陡峭险峻，现在两人所选择的路径山势倒和缓不少。  
第三日天上飘起了小雪，军官削了一支手杖给利威尔，好让两人能继续上山。  
“我听说的那些事情，是真的吗?”他向军官提起了墙外遗迹的事情。  
“那是真的。”男人不给他询问的机会，紧接着说“但我现在还不能告诉你，至少目前不行，我还不能确定你是否准备好了，也不确定我是否准备好了。”  
“准备甚么?”困惑笼罩着他“你在担心甚么?”  
男人对这件事情态度暧昧的让人起疑，谈起他时总是含糊其词。  
“我现在只是一个中校，有很多事情是我没有权利和能力做的。”男人这么说着。  
“而我是个士兵。”利威尔抬头看他，语气毫无感激之意“多谢你的提醒。”  
“不会永远是的。”男人欢快地说“你会得到更适配你的位置，到时候你能知道更多。”   
利威尔听不懂对方说的是甚么，但他想男人是不愿意再继续续谈下去了。  
“从我们现在的路线，应该也会经过那个地方吧?＂山风吹着利威尔的面颊，让他拉紧了兜帽“就是行前任务说的，还有士兵受困的地方。”  
“顺利的话是会的。＂军官跨过倒塌的巨木，回头伸手拉了利威尔一把“不过我们不是补给队，已经没有办法帮助他们。＂  
“或是他们能够帮助我们。＂利威尔说“你知道，要快速经过平原需要马匹。而我们不只没有马匹，连武器都没有。＂他瞥了一眼军官背上的猎枪“他们是受过训练的士兵，会的是野外求生技能，不是吗?＂  
男人思索着，没有回答。  
两人行径了好一段距离，听见了爆裂声，是粗树枝或小树干折断的声音，这些声响颇为遥远，是从山谷底下传来的。  
两人窥探下面的山谷，注意到山谷底端的景象──有只巨人正试图朝着此侧的山壁攀爬，四周树木哲乱、连根拔起，不过攀爬山壁这等事情对于巨人来说是无法做到的，它只会踩断更多的树木。  
雪越下越大，他们决定远离山壁，往森林内部前进。利威尔依然全身疼痛，每行径一段山路就需停下来休息，他大口喘气时感觉肩膀上的伤口都像在被钝器敲击，他到后来才发觉，军官的手一直温柔的搀扶着他，就算在平缓的坡地，那股温暖依旧会停留在他的手臂上。  
他不再那么厌恶肢体碰触了——前提是对象必须是这个人。这或许显示着他对军官的信任，就像他在排斥肢体接触的前提下仍能接受法兰和伊莎贝尔的勾肩搭背。  
但这又是一样的吗?  
手臂上的温度让他想起两个月前的晚上，他在军官的办公室内练习写出男人的名字，军官当时握着他的手写出艾尔文.史密斯这两个字。  
他该相信这样的关心是真实的吗?  
在见到军士长的部队向军官开枪时，他忽然觉得这一切都像个谎言，不论是军官对军士长之间，或是军士长对他说话时那妒恨的眼神都变的不真实，或许是疲倦让他无暇再思考这些细节，对另外两个男人的关系和兵团大事钻牛角尖，他宁可优先专注于让自己活下去这件事。

接近傍晚时，军官决定在在一颗巨石间的裂缝中过夜。  
对方在稍早猎了一只野鸭，这回利威尔阻止男人对鸭子动手，自己处理了它，为两人制作了还算能吃的一餐。  
利威尔缩在大衣里精神不振，但他总是在刚刚睡去后又自动惊醒，风吹过树丛都能让他警戒的寻找声音来源，最后他放弃了睡眠。  
他想要休息，去一个真正安静又安全的地方，只有他一个人也好，让他有时间重整自己，才能期望第二天能再度站起。  
“现在觉得如何?＂男人用粗糙的手掌盖上他的额头，让他知道自己的脸色可能和死人差不了太多。  
那只手还是热的，覆在他的脸上让他想睡，他忍住蹭上去的冲动。  
不，他没忍住。  
他鬼使神差的将脸颊倒在那只大手上磨了一下，但马上惊觉了自己的动作，他僵住了，而男人也愣住了。  
“我没事。”利威尔极为尴尬的侧开了脸，拉开两人接触的体温，装作甚么事也没发生。  
他注意到军官从口袋中掏出了烟盒，那烟盒是金属密封的，在他们双双落水下也没有沾湿，无疑是老烟腔的一大福音。  
男人用嘴叼出了一根，打出了火星点燃，眼睛落在雪地，看起来比以往还要沧桑，调查兵团的伤亡率之大，军官士官基本上都非常年轻，男人年纪不过三十二，神情却像是多了十来年看不见的历练。  
男人询问意味的对他递出一支烟，而他摇了摇头。  
“有些人会想在伤后来一根烟，但看来你不是。”男人嘴里叼着烟卷说。  
“我不吸烟。”利威尔巴巴的望着那根烟说“但我甚么都尝试过。”  
“比如说?”  
“一些你们眼中不合律法规范获得的东西。”他回想着过去和同伴在无人管辖的暗处是如何寻找欣快感“我们有时不需要花费金钱就能借黑市之手得到它。”  
“这么做是为了甚么?”  
“当我们受伤时可以止痛，疲累时可以提神，无聊时可以从它得到快乐。”他没有情绪的说“从它得到幻想和美梦。”  
“你时常这么做吗?”男人严肃的问他。  
“当然不，不然我现在也不会在这了。”利威尔白了军官一眼“而且你得到了几小时的娱乐，隔天要用十倍的低落情绪来还。”他感受了一下己的肩伤，和消极的精神，愣愣地说“但我现在真该死的需要。”  
军官认真地望着他“毒品是令人上瘾又伤身的东西。”  
“等你把嘴里的东西吐出来再跟我说教。”  
男人备他怼的哑口无言，自知理亏的不再说话。  
“那些对于我的传闻并非全然是无稽之谈。”利威尔漫不经心地表示“我可能没他们说的那么糟糕，但确实好不到哪去。”  
“我也是。”男人浅浅笑道“我并不如众人口中的正直，甚至时常算计。”  
军官自最初就演示着何为异常完善的教育，而当利威尔越试着了解他，彷佛就像在拨开贴满金箔的腐败果实。  
男人庄严的神气底下是狡猾的心计，他说的话是令人沉醉的美酒，让人听的飘飘欲仙，但细细咀嚼又能品尝出它残暴的苦毒  
但可怕的是，这些无损于男人带来的魅力，在井然有序的完美形貌下的军官徒具暧昧模糊的轮廓，而显露本性的他比作家妙笔生花撰写下的虚幻事物更加有血有肉，但那些诡谲的神秘感却因此扶摇直上。  
接露的过程是让人沉迷的——利威尔不得不用‘沉迷’个字词来形容，彷佛如此便能跟他一起干尽一堆恶事，又在开拓之路上辟垦更多良善之地。  
“你是甚么时候开始抽这个的?＂利威尔打量军官手上的烟盒，它像是已经被使用了一辈子。  
“大约在我十六岁时。＂军官回答“事实上这是我父亲留下的烟盒，他在我年幼时就去世了，这是我用来怀念他的一种方式。＂他的声音很平淡，但利威尔察觉那副厚实的肩膀似乎低了一些，于是他确信这是个不该继续谈论的话题。  
男人彷佛在这些疑问中回味起混沌记忆时愈陷愈深，在那些没有文字记载的片段，记起好久好久以前，几乎已经失落的篇章，意图找回一些再也找不回的东西……  
“那穆勒呢，你和他是甚么时候认识的?＂利威尔转移了话题，他观察军官的脸，试图从中找到一些悲伤或惋惜。  
但男人只是往后靠了靠，疲倦的伸展手臂“我大约在你这年纪时认识了他，人在年轻时都更单纯，对不同理念的朋友总是很宽容。＂他毫不保留的说明到“况且，他当年也是为了促进人类的利益而进入调查兵团，我想至今他仍然有同样的理念，只是慢慢的，我们的想发出现了歧异，加上他考虑的更多。＂  
“考虑甚么?＂  
“关于他越发偏激的利己主义和对族群的分化思想。＂军官严峻的说，利威尔深知这些特质与军官是大相径庭的。  
“为甚么──＂利威尔问的吞吞吐吐“你们为甚么不改变对方的想法?＂  
军官轻轻地笑了，他看向利威尔“我也曾经这么想，但现实是，我们都认为自己愿意为了另一个人做出的改变是有限的。＂他的眼神很坚定，让人理解他的想法是根深蒂固、不会动摇的“我不会为了任何人改变自己的意识形态，因为那是我一生坚持的理想，我和他从很久之前就意识到了这点。就像当初你说，我别想试图改变你一样。＂  
利威尔尴尬的的忆起当时剑拔弩张的气氛，军官对于他说过的话记的如此清楚，让他不禁思考自己还说过的其他无礼词语。  
“或许比起执着于一个与自己竞争的对象，我会更需要一个与我理念相同的，且不是在背后，而是能与我并肩努力、支持我的人。＂  
“而你仍然做他的朋友。”利威尔慢条斯理的说。  
“是。”军官直接了当的表明，语气中毫无对自己的质疑“让敌手认为和你成为了好友，你便能更容易的摧毁他。”  
利威尔噢了一声“但在半天前他让人对你开枪了。”  
“相信我，那仍然有用的。我知道他在想甚么。”军官说的气定神闲。  
“你就不担心，说不准他正用同样的方式在对付你?”   
军官的那张脸浅浅的笑道“他做不到的。”那副笑容配上他说出口的话着实让人背脊发凉，男人永远像是知道一件事的千百种发展，而他控制了所有发展方向。  
“你知道吗。”利威尔疲弱的咬牙切齿“你真的是个怪异的浑仗。”他攒眉蹙额，一双眼睛露着坐立不安的怒气“我甚至不知道现在该不该相信你，或许下一秒你就会用那把猎枪赏我一颗子弹。”  
“我不会的。”男人抢着对他说“我发誓，所以我才告诉你这些，不管是我和他的过去，以及我对他的想法，全都是因为……”男人停了下来，竟像是在犹豫该不该将某句实话说出口似的。  
“因为我是你未来的助手。”利威尔接道，鄙弃的说“伊莎贝尔说，世界上最不能相信的东西就是金发男人的发誓。”  
他放任气氛陷入死寂，最后是军官自嘲的玩笑打破了僵局。  
“操控人心的确是一个好武器，所以纵使在理念上分道扬镳，我在表面上仍必须如此。如果我是个普通人，的确可以不用做个浑仗。”  
利威尔盯着火堆，思考着军官的话，要是男人没有成为军人，而是普通的市井小民，是不是就能拥有一段真正让他安心的情感，不必思考生死存亡的问题，而是平凡的成为某个人的丈夫，拥有一个可爱的孩子。  
至于利威尔自己，他仍然认为这些妄想太过遥远，不成为军人，还能同时生活在地面上的可能性，这个想法让他在心底自嘲的笑了。  
“这是有用的吗?”利威尔弯起腿，将下巴放在膝盖上，让手掌缩进腹部与腿的空间取暖“为了你认为更好的世界，与人竞争…抗争…失去重要的东西。”  
军官沉默了一阵，将烟灰抖下。他的声音沙哑、沉重“我失去了最重要的东西，于是我抗争。”他望向利威尔，而后者眼睛眨也不眨，淡淡地看着火堆。  
“你是怎么想的?”军官问道。  
利威尔像个石像般不言不语，许久后，他用如烟雾般的声音说道“我不知道。”他的眼里是地上炭烧后的灰烬“我因为抗争而失去了重要的东西，但在那之前我也不曾拥有过甚么。”  
那些消沉念想时不时地窜上心头，又或者是它从未离开过。当他对冰冷的空气呼出一口白雾，就像是把自己的灵魂又吐出了一点。  
“就像一开始我所见的世界还有微光，但在失去微光后只剩一片黑暗。”他疲惫的望向男人，低语，静默“如果再也坚持不下去，死亡会是个让自己卸下负担的方法吗?”  
军官低语，静默“或许吧。”他语待犹疑，欲言又止，最后恳切地说“但不是现在，若可以，我也不希望那天的道来。”  
“在地下城，人们要绞尽脑汁才能说服自己活下去，却能轻易地的找到说服自己去死的理由。＂利威尔移开了目光，他让头枕在双膝上，望着另一端的雪地“当我离开那里，却发现地面上也相差无几。＂

利威尔彻夜未眠，在晨曦刚刚轻柔的铺盖大地时，他感到伤口不合时宜的疼痛，近乎整夜的痛苦让他直冒冷汗，面前的火堆似乎只负责了照明工作，气温和伤痛同时让他的身体打颤，他翻找背包中的止痛药，但很不幸的已经在他处理伤口时用尽。  
利威尔不得已让自己起身活动，为了不吵醒军官，小心翼翼的钻出石缝。他在外头四处踱步，靴子踩在雪的和树枝上发出咯吱咯吱的声音，这比呆坐在里头好多了，能让他不把注意力集中在伤口的疼痛上。  
左顾右盼这个森林，它们看起来特别沉着，也特别安静。利威尔注意到头顶的树枝上站了一只鸟，圆滚滚的身体，小小的嘴，羽色是柔软的宝蓝以及雪白的腹部，伊莎贝尔一定会特别喜欢牠。  
那只鸟儿跳了挑，飞到了另一根枝头上，利威尔也跟着往前走了一段，直到他发现眼前是个较为陡峭的斜坡。  
鸟儿往斜坡下飞去了，利威尔用脚尖踩了踩雪，心里认为并没有问题，便往斜坡下移了几步，但事实上他对雪地及山地皆不熟悉，他踩进一块被雪覆盖的凹坑中，唰一声就滑到了斜坡底下。  
利威尔跌在了厚雪里，才发现斜坡下是个小断层。他骂了一声爬出雪坑，抖掉身上白花花的雪。  
张望了一下四周，这个断层的山壁大约是他身高的三倍多，现在他靠自己仅仅能用的一条手臂是爬不是去了。  
他在大石头上坐了下来，望着山壁发呆。肩伤带给他的不便太大，况且这并不是普通的小伤，而是他从来没受过的枪伤，想到这里他又不自觉的将注意力集中在了肩膀上，那钻心的痛又回来了。  
他的呼吸急而短促，只好又跳了起来，在地上来回踏步，直到他注意到了一旁的小树丛。  
利威尔几乎是用飞奔过去的跪在了灌木丛边，他检查这些叶子，基部渐狭的叶片和它的纹路显示是他曾经在军官的藏书中读过的植物，这些植物的叶片可以止痛。  
利威尔反复的检查这些植物，以确认它与记忆中的描述是相符的，他可不想死在有毒植物下。他拔下一便叶子含入口中嚼了嚼，在某些紧急状况下他可以忽略掉维持干净这件事情，他边嚼边在山壁边缘散步。  
他惊讶于自己的冷静，或许是这两天发生的一切太过剧烈又紧凑，让自己的心态被强制的麻痹，情绪成了没有起伏的一条直线，毕竟激烈的战斗和被困在雪地里比起来，后者到是没有那么直接且快速地危急性命，而他也因此才能像是边嚼着肉干边在大街上散步一样的在这儿浪费时间 。  
他欣赏着古老森林，昂着头，仰望高耸的树木和阳光。  
这就是墙外的世界。  
多年来他在阴寒潮湿的地底，做着在大地上衣食无忧的美梦，接着他开始幻想着墙外美景，如阅读的诗歌中描摹的传说景致。  
人真的是永远不知满足。  
这里的气息和风景使他沉迷其中，大地似乎有能让人精神欢愉的能量，当他闭起眼睛就能与其勾起联系，鸟鸣、风拂声、雪声、大树、石头，以及专属于自然的隽永诗歌，优雅而纯净。  
不朽的生灵在鼓舞他疲惫的精神，温柔地安抚破碎浮动的灵魂，天地的慈悲让人想要流泪，它让人感受到血液的流动是真实的，当他微微张开手臂，指尖触摸的空气和风也是真实的。  
当他几近在旋律中沉睡时，听见头顶上的树林发出了声响，他立刻站了起来将背贴紧山壁，直到他听见军官的叫唤声  
“利威尔?＂  
他抬头张望，寻找男人的踪影“先生?＂他回道，用一如既往生疏又突兀的方式称呼对方。  
男人出现在山壁边缘，他的神情竟有一丝焦急，他发现了在石壁下的利威尔，伸出了手说“手给我。＂  
利威尔抬起右臂抓住他，花了一番功夫，军官把他捞到了山壁边缘，他伸出手臂勾住利威尔的衣服将他拉上平地。  
利威尔的脸贴在军官的胸口，感受到一股奇异的温暖，等他整个人都站上平地，他发现男人的双臂依然勾着他。  
“你怎么会走这么远?＂军官说，利威尔惊讶于他的语气，这倒是他第一次听到男人如此激动的说话，像是终于松了一口担忧。  
利威尔眨了眨眼睛，但他只看的到军官的肩膀和大衣的布料“我没事，只是待不住。＂他的声音背埋在衣服布料里。  
他被男人身上的温度包围，在冰冻的空气中终于接触到了温暖让他感到睡意。  
“呃，先生?＂他又叫了一次军官，这时对方才像是发现了自己的动作般将他放开，那种似曾相似的无措感又回到男人的脸上。  
“我对山路不熟。＂利威尔察觉到了这点，于是马上岔开了话题。  
男人注意到了利威尔的手掌，上头有着方才滑落时的擦伤“你又受伤了?＂  
“只是擦伤。＂利威尔不以为意“如果我该死的左手能正常使用就不会这么麻烦了。＂他抱怨道。  
“如果你能静下来养伤就可以。＂军官开玩笑的说“你为何走来这里?”  
“因为我在这里可以听见...”利威尔再度翘望天顶粗壮古老的树枝，他又听见了那些声音，灵魂彷佛又飘在了天际在其中翩翩起舞。  
“听见甚么?”军官问。  
“森林的声音。”他无法用任何言语形容那些神圣的旋律，世间没有任何字句能表现的美好，言语在他嘴里酝酿，却只能发出无声无息地喟叹“像是古老的灵魂。”  
他想要描述得更清楚，却是永远也说不清。  
-

第四日的雪花像是蒲公英飘落地面，森林白霭霭的一片，银冷杉盖上了白纱。雾凇挂满枝头，有如梨花盛开，远方壮观的峡谷和山林，奇突美丽的崇山峻岭形成一片洁银世界。  
利威尔今日走在前头，他的恢复能力可怕的快了起来，撑着手杖在冷杉林间穿梭，偶尔回头等待军官跟上，雪白的脸颊有些冻红，几朵雪花飘下轻轻落在墨丝般黑的发梢，显得静默而高雅。  
这是如以让人屏息的画面，男人从未看过如此适合冬日的年轻人，他彷佛生来就属于大雪纷飞的季节，更胜这四周的绮丽美景。  
利威尔总是一马当先的走在前方，拨弄枝枒，抖下雪花，在穿过树林时抚摸树干，越过盖着白头的山尖时流连于史诗中的景色。病气的面容却像有微光驻留，就算不苟言笑的神情依旧，但仍能轻易的感受到他难得的愉悦。  
或许这片树林真如利威尔所说充满魔力，只有最纯净的人能听见的歌声和话语，他似乎像是知晓每棵树木和每片雪花的名字，并且毫不保留的赞叹它们的美丽。  
“你没有告诉过我山林是这么美好。”利威尔在往山坡上爬行时慢腾腾地说“它像是你书架上那些古老的诗集...但现实中的笔墨却难以形容。”他的嘴在喘气时吐出白雾，语气前所未有的真诚，配合着他独特的音调，没有压抑的任何情绪，短短一句话就足以歌颂他对于大自然的喜爱。  
“原谅我，我也不知道它能够如此触动人心。”军官始终微笑看着力威尔，以至于他的靴子在爬上石头差点打滑。  
这些景致虽美，对男人来说却是熟悉的变得平凡无奇。在这个世界上，却有一群人将这些景色视为至生妄想，而现在他能透过对方的眼睛，重新认识这片天地。  
向往大地和天空的少年就像快要和飞鸟一样展翅，沉醉于深山老林，飞往没有人抅的着的地方，男人却为此感到一种无来由的紧张。

利威尔的耳朵带着他们循觅水声，幸运地发现了一处山间的瀑布，地热缘故让水温舒适微暖，确认了水质安全后在石缝间扎营。  
山路让人疲惫不堪，山高没有巨人出没，他们像是世界上唯一留下的两个人类。起初军官仍然坚持守夜，直到利威尔对他说“要守甚么，野狼吗?狼可有人类或巨人可怕?＂后来他们几乎放弃了轮流守夜。  
刺骨的寒风让他们靠在一起取暖，同时讨论着明日的路线计划。  
“既然你已知道他们的计划，为甚么还要同意这次的行动?＂利威尔问，吐出的氧气在嘴边结成一团白烟，气息在夜晚的冷空气里交织成雪白雾网。  
“这是我方衡量最有利的计谋。我知道敌方总有一天会铲除夏迪斯团长的势力，他的所有亲信、副官，而我会是第一个。与其某日在暗巷中遭到刺杀或是中毒而死，利用这次行动不只能收拾他，还能将其党羽一网打尽。＂军官不带一点情绪的说“他想着藉由巨人之手更不让人起疑，我藉由巨人之手也能扳倒他的势力。＂  
“那些不知情的士兵可惜了。＂紧密发生的战斗、负伤、过于亢奋的跋山涉水，在现在终于席卷利威尔的脑海，他开始在心里计较自己的得与失。  
“唯有如此，我们才有反击的机会。＂军官搅弄着柴火开始生火，在堆成塔状的树枝与树干堆边围上干树叶。  
他的响应又让利威尔陷入了沮丧，于是男人再一次得到沉默的响应。  
“我恳求你别用沉默对待我，这让我觉得自己被你讨厌了。”军官故作苦恼地说。  
“或许我就是真的讨厌你呢?”利威尔满不在乎的用冷漠的语气开起玩笑，让男人轻轻地笑了几声。  
不久，天地间仅剩火苗的辟啪声。  
军官用小刀在一只木杆上销出了粗糙的人偶形状“森林的夜晚总是这么肃静。”他悄声说。  
利威尔说“但有水流的声响。”他知道这里还有晚风的微叹，雪花的耳语“像是山里有精灵，就是在书里看过的那种。”  
男人用刀尖在木偶脸上凿出了眼睛和鼻子，但在下方的空白处停下了“我能说，你是我这几年间见过最悲伤的一个人。”  
利威尔原本正用小树枝在地上无聊戳着，听见军官的表示后也停下了动作，语带嘲讽地说“我确定你不是瞎了就是傻了，我没有悲伤，我好的很，唯一能让我悲伤的就是不能一拳打你漂亮的脸上。”  
“这是一种称赞吗?”  
“不是，白痴。”  
军官愉快的笑了。  
男人转过头来逗趣地对他说“但这几日你变得有些多愁善感，有时候你看起来心情不坏，这也是精灵的魔法吗?”  
“我想精灵的魔法是给了你勇气，让你成为第一个会用多愁善感形容我的人。”利威尔翻了个白眼，他最擅长的鄙夷表情又回到了脸上。  
“但那或许是你灵魂深处的模样，你精神中平日不会昭示于人的某样东西。可惜我没有你的耳朵和眼睛，听不见精灵在耳边悄声细语。”  
“别用小说里的台词唬弄我。”利威尔他的声音像沟火的烟雾般同时沉着又飘忽不定“但我真希望你也能听见，那是最有效的止痛药。”  
军官甚么也没说，他读不到利威尔的思想，但那一字一句让他有种感受──对方是认真的在响应他，因为未能与他分享所见所闻而失落。  
那一刻他看起来是孤独的，或许，男人这么想，利威尔真的能感受到甚么他不知道的东西。  
“我不想休息。每当我一睡着，就会看到一些糟糕的景象。＂利威尔疲惫的呻吟，并按摩双脚，全身酸疼“忘了告诉你，我在找到你之前被一个熟识的士兵攻击了，他骗了我。＂  
“你因为相信他，而忽略了防范?”  
“可以这么说，我本来也该死在那里的。＂利威尔想要想说甚么就说甚么──虽然他一项如此，不过在惨淡的遭遇下更加奋力嘲笑自己的人生反而使他感到舒缓。  
“我可能会在当下就中毒身亡。＂他的语速很快，口音明显，像是每个字都从齿缝间流出，用力的把对自己境遇的忿忿不平吐出口。  
军官停下了手上的动作。  
“或是我会在跟他扭打时屈居下风，他会把匕首刺进我的腹部，但事实上却是相反的。那时我为求自保一刀砍下了他的人头，当我们处理每天猎捕的兔子时就让我想到他。＂他继续说“过去我和他互相帮助过。＂这些话道尽了他的无奈，一些他从前不必忧愁的事情。  
军官静静的凝视着他，说道“你没有做错。＂他垂下了手，那只木偶无精打采地躺在他的掌心“就如同我曾经说过的，这是必要之恶。＂  
“你认为那些牺牲的士兵是值得的吗?＂利威尔勉强问着“你在拟订计划时，心里是怎么想的?＂  
军官安静了一会儿，他从洞窟里向外看，但黑夜里甚么也没有，他甚么也没看见。  
空气为了他而浮动着，一种愤怒与悲哀不着痕迹的弥漫着。  
接着男人漫声说“诚实说来，做这些计划是让我感到可怕的。＂他彷佛放弃了一些负担已久的事物，声音听起来更像是一阵叹息“些追随着兵团的人皆无私且伟大，但世界上没有不流血的革命。我不得不在人群之中评估每个人的生命，并不是衡量他们的生命价值，而是他们的生命能为当下的世界做出甚么样的贡献，若我不扛起这份责任，没有人能再领导人类继续前行。＂  
利威尔狐疑的注视着军官，把他与穿着肃穆合身军服的模样区分开来，他们同样都是艾尔文.史密斯，但面前这个怅然若失的男人来自一个更遥远的地方——他内心深处，从来不为人知的那一面，自从他说出这些话时便使碎片逐一的拼凑起来，又或者是那些表面的躯壳骤然碎裂。  
利威尔目视这个男人凝重的眉眼，他试图从中找到一些线索，男人过去肯定经历过甚么，使他的信念如此坚决，那必定来自于他的童年或年少时代，否则就是男人一直以来都以成为一名军事家为目标被教育塑造着，利威尔不知道哪个才是事实，但他没有提出自己的疑问，他始终认为当一个人期望被了解，那界线该由当事人来为自己决定，于是他保持着沉默，让军官继续说下去。  
“或许哪天，也会出现一个让我认为他的生命能带给人类希望，更胜于我的人，道时候我也会不犹豫的牺牲我自己。＂军官把刚雕制而成的小木人抛进火堆，激起一阵小火星。  
“那会是甚么时候?＂  
“他可以是未来任何时刻，但不会是今天。＂他看向他“而在这条路上，我只能继续为了自己认为该拯救的人，而牺牲立场与我不同的人，其中必定伴随更多无辜的生命。”  
利威尔应了一声“不得不如此。”  
军官琢磨了一阵子，开口问道“我必须问你，在你找到我之前，作出了甚么判断?”  
利威尔为此陷入了思考“我知道你虽然是个浑仗，但你在做对的事情，所以我必须救你。我当下没有多想，我没有那样的时间多想，只能尽快决定。对方才刚杀了整个部队的无辜士兵，所以我判断了自己该以何种程度出手。”他故作轻佻的语气“但严格说来，我只是担心你是不是被袭击了….或是死了?我需要阻止这些事情的发生，毕竟...你对我还不赖。”  
“是这样吗?”军官有趣的问。  
他耸耸肩“我必须保护重要的...在乎的人，像是我想保护伊莎贝尔和法兰，而我不想再承受一次失去，但别误会，你跟他们两个差的远了。”接着，他想起了一件事情，便向军官问道“你说的第三项测试是甚么?”  
男人一字一句清晰的说道“测试你是否能遵守我的命令。”  
“所以我失败了吗?”利威尔冷声问道，但无法掩饰其中的失落。  
“是的。”男人依旧沉着的说“但我想，这显示了你的某些特质，它超乎了我的预期，更为珍贵高尚。”  
男人对向利威尔疑惑的脸，语带赞许地说“你没有做错。”  
利威尔的耳朵发痒，他又听到了这句话，军官总是这么对他说。  
他不难察觉道男人总是在某些他将要陷入泥沼的时刻用话语对他伸出援手，他也必须承认，这些日子以来他最需要的就是认同，一点都好。  
“我相信你的能力，是我第一眼看到你时就感受到的，所以我们必须解决眼前的困境，回到城内，你必须和我一起活下去。＂他深信不疑地继续说，声音真诚、温柔，他的蓝眼睛在夜色下像是一对宝石般闪烁“你也是人类的希望。＂  
小木偶的表面变得焦黑，在那坛孤火中发出劈啪声，  
利威尔在男人身上发现了与自己相似的情绪，并非来自同样的境遇，但就像自己始终必须向外隐藏真实的自我——他对这个世界的恐惧不安，和对逝者的思念、他的脆弱悲伤，但为了融入这个社会，不得以的要向外界证明自己的能力，他必须变得更加坚强，强过把目光放在他身上的所有人，尽管这样的错并不在他，而他没有义务这么做。  
他盼望总有一天一切都会变好，但当每日太阳升起，告诉自己一切都很好时，他这道这只是妄想。  
男人的这一句话，让他感受到自己终将能实质的贡献甚么，捉住甚么，成为某人、某个群体的希望，他的生命是真正的有用处、有价值。  
“但我想米克也是个优秀的人才。＂纵然对方的话语让他终于有所振奋，但他依旧对自己的存在存疑。  
军官笑了几声说道“尽管在个性使然上，我们曾经对彼此有些冲突，但自让你进入调查兵团以来我就希望我们能够彼此信任，完全的信任。＂军官强调，他的语气认真、坚韧有如盘石“这原因不只来自于你在武力上的表现，在稍微了解你之后我更加坚信我的判断，这是因为你对待生命的态度。＂  
男人鼓励地说“我知道你并不是凶狠恶劣的人，被人批评的所作所为都来自你对不当价值的批判，和对良善者的温柔。＂  
利威尔打了个冷颤，温柔是他从来没有受过的诡异评语，但偏偏男人的每个字都缭绕在他的脑海与心中，他忽然觉得过去一切背负的误会霎时烟硝于散。  
在他犹豫知道自己该给出何种响应之前，军官便继续了他的阐述  
“不只是人类，而是我也需要你，为了自由而战的一天我就不能松懈，我承担这样的重责大任，然而我不是个完美的领导者。我在你身上发现了我缺乏的特质，总觉得，有你我便能做出最正当的选择，而你也让我更能保留最真实的自己。＂男人说这句话的语气很温柔，露倦意的双眼却炯炯有神，这是利威尔从对方嘴里听过最富含情感的一回，彷佛竭力的阻止他灵魂的灰飞烟灭。  
这使他慌忙的移开视线，将口鼻缩回了行军外套的高领中，有甚么感受与过去不同了，但他不知道那是来自于何处。

当他在安静的空气中获得睡意时，他向男人提出了困扰自己的一点“我会梦到他们，那些死去的人。＂利威尔在衣领中小小的打了个哈欠“不知道地面上有没有流传这个故事，亡者的灵魂会进入祂最不舍的人的梦里，带走睡梦中的人。＂  
军官轻轻地笑了“如果我是死者，我会希望心中最重要的人好好活下去。＂他的余音在夜色昏暝的山谷里回荡。  
“先睡吧，别担心被灵魂带走，我会及时叫醒你的。＂男人对他轻声说。  
“那也得比我早起，先生。＂他挖苦说到。  
“你为甚么总是叫我先生?＂男人半好笑半严肃地说。  
“不然要叫你甚么，这样叫你已经很优待了，我亲爱的朋友。＂他刻意的用作做的语气强调那个词，满意的感受到男人的停愣。  
‘我亲爱的朋友’，看来并不是只有他为这个称谓感到奇怪，但他们为甚么会有这样的感受，又为甚么将简单的称呼复杂化呢?  
起初是不愿意将对方视为长官，现在则是认为此称太过生疏，但名字又太过亲密，他究竟该将这名男人归于何种位置。  
利威尔哼了一声，靠在石壁上闭起了眼睛，耳朵里听着山泉的水声，和谷间地的风声，疲倦和冷风同时向他袭来。  
他睡了又醒，体温开始下降，本能地靠在男人有温度的肩膀上寻求温度，半梦半醒间他听到军官低声问他“会冷吗?”  
他迷糊中咕哝了一声，没有体力回答，感觉到军官温柔的手臂环住了他的左肩，对方身体的温暖让他忍不住更靠近一些，脑袋也没功夫去思考，听着对方的心跳声入睡。  
这便是活着，疲惫，但未知的事物却又让人对生命流连忘返。

-

男人一早醒来发现山洞里空荡荡的，在他左侧的的上用焦炭写了一行让他放心的留言，于是他抹了抹脸，慢悠悠地爬出了石缝。  
冬日的阳光是温柔的，它钻进山沟中，映照在波动的水面上哲哲生辉，他沿着岩石构成的天然阶梯往下走，往水边靠近。  
几处泉水从巨石上淌流下来，回旋汇聚在绝崖山壁之间，他们找到温泉水脉不过一天，并没有时间仔细查看这里的地势，男人本以为他们发现的不过是一条溪流，直到现在知道现谷底有无数天然的水池，远看不知深度，但碧绿的深潭有如上帝赐予的颜色。  
在不远处的石岸上，一个身着白衫的人正忙碌着。  
军官放轻脚步，尽可能不发出声音地靠近，但远远地就听见对方传来声音。  
“大少爷，偷窥不是甚么美德。＂利威尔没有回头，他的衬衫袖子卷上了小臂，上头线条优美的肌肉突出，显示他正在努力干活。  
“你的耳力似乎越来越敏锐了。＂男人惊讶道，漫步到了利威尔身边。  
利威尔正在泉水中奋力搓洗自己兜帽外套，男人这时才发现他光着脚，洁白的双足在水中晃啊晃的。  
“我觉得脖子附近有股奇怪的感觉，好像有人盯着我看。＂利威尔老实说道。  
利威尔脸上看起来白白净净，几天前身上留下的污泥和血迹都被清洗没了，他神情肃穆，彷佛世界上没有另一件事情比手中正在进行的工作更为重要。  
“这么勤奋的早起工作?＂男人盯着那双泡在清水里的脚板，足筋分明但柔和，不由得想象起触碰它的感觉。  
“我喜欢晒太阳。＂利威尔回答的漫不经心，解释他自幼就喜欢和法兰、伊莎贝尔在天井洞晒日光，保持身体健康，洞顶的那片蓝天白云是他们所知的地上世界。而今天的天气较为温暖，阳光和煦，充满生机，他忍不下阳光带给他的吸引力。  
“我今早简直快疯了，在地下时都不曾那么长时间不清洗自己——还有我的头发，我忘了修剪它，现在非常阻挠视线。”利威尔自顾自的碎嘴抱怨，接着草草瞥了一眼军官“去清洗一下吧，你脏死了，根本像坨屎。＂  
错不及防的嫌弃让男人开始检视自己，他全身淤泥，裤子和上衣都擦破了几个洞，还有第一天背着利威尔时沾上的斑斑血迹，浑身散发着汗水和烟味。  
“顺便刮个胡子，在森林待久了就以为自己是棕熊吗?”利威尔又补了一句。

为了让利威尔满意，男人好好的刮了胡子，把上衣交给了对方，打着赤膊跳入泉水中。  
他身上的肌肉因为过度的活动和撞击而疼痛，但因为大衣和手套的保护，并没有造成明显的外伤。  
他用力的擦洗身子，把身上的血迹和脸上的灰尘冲净，用指头疏开打湿后的头发，这是他这几日下来最干净的时刻。  
没有清洁剂的帮助，衣衫依然带着清水无法清除的污渍，利威尔忍住洁癖，把军官的衬衫尽量的洗净后摊在大石头上。等利威尔与靴子上的泥土结束奋战后，军官已经回到了岸边。  
“你这个浑仗。”利威尔一见他靠近便回头骂到。  
“怎么了?”  
“我前阵子才把这件衬衫的钮扣缝回去。”利威尔指着男人的衬衫说“而现在你又把它弄丢了。”  
男人听后惊讶地赞叹“原来你帮我补好了钮扣。”  
“是的，我记得那件衬衫的每一个细节，和这是同一件。”利威尔浮躁指出。  
“抱歉，可能我动作粗鲁了些。”男人笑道。  
利威尔冷眼瞪着他，说道“你该下地狱。”  
军官道是颇为愉快，他告诉利威尔一件对方可能不知道的事情“据说死者在渡过冥河时必须交出放在尸身双眼上的硬币，除了硬币，有些人则会用钮扣或同大小的石头做代替。我想当我必须渡过冥河时肯定两手空空，被摆渡人赶下船。”  
“没关系，你就在岸边等久点，我死时会带着你那份的。”利威尔死板的说。  
“这是你答应的。”  
“答应甚么?”  
男人脸上挂着得逞的笑意“你得在我死后才离开这个世界，这样才能帮胡涂的我送来船票。”  
利威尔抬眼瞪着他，不着痕迹的叹了口气。他接着打量着军官，声音缓和了下来。  
“好多了，你刚才闻起来像只死了一周的老鼠。”利威尔看着军官努力的成果给出了评语，他的声音比平日还要安静。  
退去行军外套后，男人查觉到利威尔的右边下颚有块可怕的淤清，几乎延伸到他苍白的脸上，不知道是甚么时候造成的。  
这人的脸孔无疑是出类拔萃的，却难以用单纯的美丽或英俊来形容。利威尔十分强悍、刚毅，眼神锋芒毕露，冷漠的嘴角从未笑过，能使胆小的军人寒毛竖立，但他的轮廓却又柔和，当他放松神情时就像微光下的清澈流水。他浅色眼珠旁的眼圈是冷紫色的，这是由于他们肤色基因的缘故，疲倦惨淡的要素在他身上却成为一种独特的美感。  
正当他这么想的时候，利威尔对他伸出了两只胳膊，嘴里不知道念了甚么。  
“甚么?”他回过神来问道。  
“你的头发。”利威尔简短的说道，男人才知道利威在指自己好几日没梳理的头发，即便在这种时刻他觉得保持外醒整洁并非必要，但看来利威尔并不这么认为。  
于是他弯下腰，将头放进利威尔的双臂间，感觉到对方的手指碰触到自己的额头，将他的头发梳成日常的发型。  
“金发似乎比较脆弱呢。”利威尔异常认真的说。  
“是吗?”  
利威尔轻快的应道“或许要当心年老后的秃头，金发男。”  
“因为你我获得了不少新的绰号。”  
“你可以选出自己最喜欢的那个，我从此以后便不再用它叫你。”利威尔幽默时也是同样的刻薄。  
男人观察着利威尔半响，阳光大肆渲染在对方身上，他总觉得利威尔的皮肤在自然山林里会闪着微光，那或许是他的幻觉，但他的确比在人造建筑的丛林里时更加夺目，像是透过薄雾窥看黑夜里最璀璨的那颗星。  
“怎么了吗?”对方见他一直投来的眼神问道，而男人只是目不转睛的持续注视着。  
他不禁的想更靠近一些，或许这么做，他就能知道为何对方在他眼中会显得如此特别。于是他往前靠进，听见了对方的呼吸，在那双灰蓝的眼里看见了自己的倒影。  
但对方制止了他。  
“喂，你还醒着吗?”利威尔转而用手掌拍起他的脸，一下又一下急促的像在贴着脸颊鼓掌。他这才回过神来闪躲，但对方更像是刻意报复的不停下手。  
他灵机一动，带着一丁点笑意问“你会游泳吗?”  
“啊?”利威尔停了下来，皱起眉头聚精会神想了一会“王城底下没有供人游泳的河流，听说新兵会有相关训练，但我是直接进入兵团的。”  
“我现在才想起你并未受过新兵训练。”军官握住着那双在他脸侧的手腕，注意到对方手腕的大小。  
“我也认为这是个问题。”利威尔眼睛冷冷地瞪向男人“你别想把我拖下水——”  
说时迟那时快，男人不顾利威尔已经拆穿自己的意图，一把将对方拽入河中，溅起一大片水花。  
接下来的两天利威尔不愿意跟他说任何一句话。在男人粗糙的捉弄后，利威尔毫不留情地给了他下巴一拳，现在军官的右边下颚上同样有了一块惊人的瘀青。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这回也来解说一下吧~  
从这些篇章中利利的行为和语句可知，利利这些日子以来的生存意念是低迷的。  
“这是有用的吗?为了你认为更好的世界，与人竞争…抗争…失去重要的东西。”他这么问，是因自己对于‘为了梦想而失去自己在乎的东西’而感到迷惘。  
他为了过更好的日子，为了来到地面上，反抗使他终身待在地下街的体制，而在过程中失去了法兰和伊莎贝尔。  
而文文在这部分是相反的“我失去了最重要的东西，于是我抗争。”  
因为错误的体制和谎言，他失去了他的父亲，所以他决定抗争，对抗不公义的体制。  
相较于利利的“我因为抗争而失去了重要的东西，但在那之前我也不曾拥有过甚么。”他因为对抗不满的生活和待遇的不平等，却因此而受伤，所以对于这样的想法却步了。  
“就像一开始我所见的世界还有微光，但在失去微光后只剩一片黑暗。如果再也坚持不下去，死亡会是个让自己卸下负担的方法吗?”  
地下出生的他本身就一无所有，但至少还有朋友，而连他们也离去后，他开始怀疑生命的意义。  
而文文一直以来表示要让利利成为他重要的助手，一部分是来自于他的梦想——为了了解父亲被夺去性命的真相，关于巨人和这个世界的谎言，他需要更强大的力量。  
他需要得到更多的权力，还需要利利这样的人才的帮助。  
而另一方面是出于他对利利模糊不清的私人情感。  
于是先前到往后的对话中文文总是用各种方式希望利利坚持下去，只愿让他的生存意念攀升。  
所以文文总是告诉利利他没有做错、这个世界还有希望、他不是没有用处的，这个世界需要他。  
而利利也才因此而逐渐开始相信他和自己。  
相信大家在觉得被世界抛弃，自己的人生毫无意义时，都希望有个人能够认同鼓励自己吧(´;ω;`)。  
“如果我是死者，我会希望心中最重要的人好好活下去。＂个人觉得写这句时文文算是试探性的表白了，但毕竟利利是个木头他听不懂弦外之音(殴)。  
“你得在我死后才离开这个世界，这样才能帮胡涂的我送来船票。”  
这一段关于冥河摆渡人的对话，可以跟原著中那些让我们哭个半死的部分，和某些章节中出现的河谷地，利利与水中的男子的剧情联想一下，往后都会揭示。
> 
> 另外，关于他们对彼此的想法。  
文文说明他和OC“我们都认为自己愿意为了另一个人做出的改变是有限的。”  
文文的价值观也是成为利利往后看待他的心结之一，外加文文善于操控人心，对待OC时也是无情的在操控对方情感。  
所以利利对文文，一直到往后都是会抱着某种担忧，差距临门一脚的信任。  
就像利对文说的“我甚至不知道现在该不该相信你，或许下一秒你就会用那把猎枪赏我一颗子弹。”  
他不知道自己是否能全盘的信任对方，自己若这么跟着对方了，会不会有跟OC同样的下场。  
文文说“我不会为了任何人改变自己的意识形态，因为那是我一生坚持的理想，我和他从很久之前就意识到了这点。就像当初你说，我别想试图改变你一样。＂其实文文和利利在某些理念和价值上都是坚持己见的，他们不会为了何人全盘的改变自己，但利利仍旧是个比较柔软一些的人，所以总是容许对方的行事，但自己却容易因此而感到痛苦。  
为甚么不是着改变对方呢?缺乏情感经验的时总是天真地以为自己能够改变对方，或是为对方改变自己，以为有爱就办的到，但事实上却是难上加难，有些东西是绝对无法放弃的自己的一部分，试图迁就对方改变的那些也让自己不再像自己。想让本文中的情感更现实更真实一些，所以加入了这些冲突想法，也凸显双方在没有情感观念与成熟的情感观念中的差距。
> 
> 害利利跌倒的蓝色小鸟是山地知更鸟(Bluebird)。  
知更鸟是上帝之鸟(为啥打出来有点好笑)。  
看到的人会幸福的，也象征高贵的爱情^^。
> 
> 这章加上我的废话共有18000多字我是疯了吗我。  
下一章主要是回程的剧情交代和第一波事件的结尾，目前还不是很满意，会慢一些更。


	8. 第八章．归途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第八章．归途

利威尔坐在冰冷的石砖地上替大家生火，他将一块和大腿同粗的木块切面上凿了几个同心十字，在中心塞上枯叶和木屑，这样点燃的火可以维持整夜，木块的平面拿来烹饪也更加方便。  
他们来到这座堡寨已经将近三个小时。  
三小时前他与军官踏过光秃的岩块，一前一后穿行在苍老的松林和早冬的积雪。  
当他们抵达森林边境时已经是薄暮时刻，天空在夕照中显得格外柔和，紫粉色的云朵像是撒上金粉那样。  
两人发现东北方银白色的山坡顶端坐落着一矗丧气的黑影，那栋黑黝黝的堡寨像是巨人一般躺卧在山上。  
利威尔回头示意，询问男人的意见。军官起初并没有将救援行动列入规划中，他们所剩粮食不多，风雪又让山路更加艰辛，甚至不知道上次壁外行动失散的士兵是否还留在古堡，或是他们根本已经死了。  
评估到这时，远方传来轻轻的一声炸响。  
两人往声音源头张望，山坡上城堡的所在地冲出一道绿色烟雾，笔直地往天际窜去。那是他们再熟悉不过的信号弹，这时男人才下定决心前往。

第一个发现他们的的是一位披着铁绀色披风的男子，他在山坡顶端轻轻地拍着一匹马的鬃毛，男子听闻了声音，回头发现军官和利威尔后露出了惊异的神情，再逐渐转为激动，他闪电般地转身奔入古堡大门，建筑内传来急促的呼唤声，他呼唤了一连串的名字，不久四个身形个异的年轻人风风火火跑出大门，当他们看见军官和利威尔，用几乎喜极而泣的声音大喊着军官的名字。  
四名士兵说明他们在古堡附近待了将近三周，上次的壁外调查队伍在半山腰上遭遇了奇形种攻击，只有一半的士兵惊险的逃回平地。  
但他们持续与巨人战斗，被逼着退回山上，直到铲除所有的巨人时也几乎耗尽了瓦斯及刀刃，他们不知道那群幸运的士兵室是否有成功回到城墙内，但在分离前队友表示会派遣救兵前来，要他们尽可能撑住。  
原先有九人留在山上，剩下五匹马，其中一人在狩猎时不慎跌落山谷，两名伤重不治，两名士兵提议从另一侧下山，从平原回到希干希纳区。他们四人认为在瓦斯与武器不足的情况下，进入巨人大量出没的平原太过冒险，应当在原地等待救援队。于是两名士兵带走一批马下山后不知去向。  
在军官为四名士兵说明状况时，利威尔观察遥望着着这座橘黄色天空下的堡寨轮廓。  
建筑占地并不大，但荒芜已久，屋顶草木丛生，几乎可用破败来形容。狭小窗户、高耸的塔楼、毫无生气的灰色砖石现在又盖上了厚厚的白雪，东侧是断瓦残垣，以建筑物观来判断似乎来自非常久远的年代。  
“我们每日正午在塔顶击发信号弹，好让救援队能够尽快确认我们的位置。”那名为迈特的士兵说，他跛着一只脚，不停咳嗽“跟着我们的马儿有两匹载着同个马粮车，起初马用的干草和麦麸是没有问题的，但是我们耗尽了粮食，马粮车的黄豆所剩不多，连续七天无法捕获任何一只猎物，我的腿又受了伤。”  
现在他们一群人围着军官讨论接下来该如何返回城墙，利威尔闲着发慌时注意到了地上微弱烧尽的火堆，自己找了一块木头升起了火，古堡内内非常潮湿寒冷，他伸出手烤火。  
“你需要重新包扎吗?＂问话的是名为佩特拉.拉尔的士兵，她栗子色的长发已经纠结在一起，脸上沾满灰尘但仍遮不住这张柔和清秀的脸庞，她样貌迷人，眼神机灵，看起来不过十七、八岁。  
她注意到利威尔手掌上残破的绷带后，从他们的储物箱中拿出了一卷新的。  
利威尔看着她，再看看那卷绷带，点头答谢。  
“长官说，是你一直坚持要找到我们。＂佩特拉在火堆旁蹲了下来“谢谢你。＂  
利威尔对于被道谢感到不适应，他咕哝了一声当作回应。只见佩特拉依然蹲在一旁，想了一阵问道“你们加入兵团多久了?＂  
少女因为利威尔的开口而感到高兴“莱妮，那位红发的女孩和迈特在十五岁时成为训练兵，目前正式加入调查兵团两年，埃尔德先生已经加入兵团五年的时间。而我是十二岁时成为训练兵，目前成为正式士兵两年。＂  
利威尔惊讶于佩特拉的答案，这里所有的士兵的资历都比自己多了许多，但他们都十分年轻，几乎是在成为少年时期就把自己的生命献给了军队，而这些人可能只是在一次的任务中就会断送自己短短十八年的人生。  
“其实我们都听说过你。＂佩特拉小声的笑道“埃尔德先生一直很想亲眼见到传闻中的你，他相信你是非常特别的人。＂  
埃尔德.金是第一位发现艾尔文和利威尔的士兵，没机会打理的脸上满是胡渣，年纪看似比利威尔大上一些，事实上却和他是相仿岁数，是这个小团队的领头，十分有礼貌。  
朝军官和士兵们的方向望去，他们讨论的正起劲，他只好跟着佩特拉到户外捡柴。  
“利威尔，可以请教你的全名吗?＂少女问道。  
“就是利威尔，没别的。”他简单的响应到，女孩便不再询问。  
“你们在这里发现了甚么?”他提出此行的重点之一。  
“这个地方。”佩特拉指向整座灰色建筑，用指头走过风景中的每一处“这整片都是天大的发现。”她不疾不徐的开始解释“进入里头，穿过北面的长廊，那里有间宽大的厅室，虽然顶部天花板大部分已经坍塌，左右两面墙上排列的窗户却是这栋古堡中最大的，那房间就像教堂一样。我们从石台上看下去，发现石砖上深深浅浅的线索交会，形成几处高耸的山脉群，以及三个依附着地形起伏而不规则的圆圈。”  
“那是甚么?”  
“这是个非常细腻的地图，从地形到河川、湖泊和城墙与瓮城的位置都刻画得十分详尽，我们推测这座碉堡的年代比三座城墙还要古老。”她往大门内望了一眼，语气却迟疑了起来“我们研究了一阵子，确认脚下这座古堡并没有建构完成，或许在半途中，先民之王带领人类迁往城墙内了。”  
“但…”利威尔不解的盯着她，但少女只是愣愣的望着门内“这怎么可能?人类怎么会在墙外生存?”  
“我不知道。但看看这个地方，这就是证据。”佩特拉摇了摇头，最后收回了目光，垂首继续捡柴“或许我们所认为的都是错的。”  
利威尔听着她的话，脑袋昏疼的甩了甩头“我们该让所有人知道。”他自言自语的说，有些似曾相似的记忆正在窜入脑海“如果我们所认知的一切都是谎言。”  
“我也这么认为，但方才听了埃尔德先生和史密斯中校的对话，我以为这件事并不是那么容易的。我担心我们看见的是某些不被允许的东西，若我们说了出去，我们会因此——”  
“我们会为此而死。”利威尔接了她的话“我了解。”  
他记忆中的那本书，足以害死一个女孩的故事书，里面的文字和图画是杀人的毒药，而他们现在面对的景象是更立体的一幅画，但上头结了一层使其暧昧不明的冰，当他越想弄明白，上面的冰层就开始支离破碎，下头的色彩变越鲜明。  
但他没有足够的力量，那些想不通的秘密依然纠结在一块，埋的又深又远。  
“不会有答案的。”佩特拉低声说道“兵团的上级、王城里那些掌握资本和权势的人是不会把真相告诉我们的。”她把一堆过于潮湿的木枝一股脑的扔在地上“士兵只是棋子。”  
那句话使人头皮发麻，利威尔猜想着军官知道些甚么，关于这个世界的谎言。但同时也猜想，男人是甚么也不会告诉他的，从最初便是如此，即使对方与他亲近、让他成为助手，但这名男人依旧带着许多秘密。  
“我需要做点甚么…”他这么想着，同时也说出口。  
“不是现在。”女孩清了清嗓音，脸庞漾起调皮又聪明的笑容“我会跟随愿意打破一切框架的长官，帮助他寻找真相，这样我便能真的‘做些甚么’。”  
她是个聪明的女孩，知道自己的能耐，并带着强烈的正义感，与他有着像似的特质和相似的理念，利威尔忽然有个想法，这可成为凿破冰层的力量之一。  
“妳是否有考虑…提升自己在军中的位阶?”  
“我是考虑过，但我认为我没有通过测试的能力，也缺乏领导能力。”佩特拉想了想“我认为埃尔德先生更有机会，但事实上，我们都缺乏长官的推荐。”  
利威尔只好同意的点点头，接着女孩又说了。  
“如果哪天我们做到了就拉拔彼此吧，某些时候依靠朋友也是件好事。”  
当他们想再说点甚么时，军官从大门走了出来，他叫住了他们，于是这些对话也像升起的柴火烟霭般悄悄溜走了。

-

傍晚的堡寨给人一种沧桑幽暗之感，四名士兵围着篝火进食，佩特拉轻轻唱着歌，她的歌声婉转，如篝火火焰般温暖，在冰寒的雪夜里为众人裹上暖和的毛毯。  
男人找不到利威尔，询问后才知道他去了楼上，于是他艰难地爬上了高耸蜿蜒的石阶。  
古堡墙上的砖石已经崩落，可以直接欣赏夜晚的繁星及山孪，清冽的月光从圆顶上的窗户和破败的石墙上洒下来，但当他到达顶楼的平台时，那里的天空让方才阶间所见不过是管中窥豹。  
不是零星点缀，而是洒满天璀璨星斗，它们在广阔无边的黑池中大放异彩，汇聚成一条永恒不灭的天河。皎洁的圆月升高，为静默的山林浇上奇异的水银色。  
利威尔站在前头仰望古老的星夜，军官正想上前叫住他，但他停止了动作。  
山林与他们不约而同地静默着，仿佛整个世界都在聆听着什么，屏息等候着什么。  
男人在七步的距离外，看见利威尔向星河和银月伸出了一条手臂，他的动作很慢，像是在梦游一般，但伸的越来越高。他的指尖向天，暗示着他想抓住那斗大但又遥远的、永远抓不住的月光。  
那种忧虑又回到了军官身上，他得不断告诉自己，眼前的少年就在这里，他不会飞，不会为了抓住天空而远离大地。  
在这个想法尚未结束前，远方的利威尔就开口了。  
“你准备好了吗?”他没有回身，仍然面朝着星夜，以至于男人一时间不知道这句话是否是在对他说的。  
“是。”他回答到，将思绪拉回问题本身“只有一个方法，而且是危险的方法。  
我们现在有四匹还算健壮的马，可以载上六人。明天从我们规划的路线下山，行径一日可到半山腰，之后我们必须找地方安顿，确认人与马都充分休息，直到第二天天黑后动身，赶在天亮前穿过平原到达玛丽亚之墙西南侧。”  
“但四名士兵的立体机动装置，只剩下三人的还存有瓦斯，在行径山底和平原时，必定要遭遇巨人的袭击。”利威尔说。  
“我和他们讨论过了，以我的重量来说消耗瓦斯太快，决定将剩余最多瓦斯的立体机动装置交给你，你必须发挥你的能力在有限的武器和燃料下，由佩托拉和埃尔德辅助，尽量的铲除巨人。”   
利威尔不作声，过了一会儿才回道“这是个不容易的事情。”  
“但这件事只有你能做到。”  
利威尔始终按耐不住好奇，他仍然对这空旷的一片山谷说“为甚么要我们别对外提起那件事?这也跟议员的事情有关?”  
“不。”军官迅速地否定了“但我想你有必要知道，他们的同伴——上回壁外调查幸存回到墙内的那些人最后去了哪里。他们在接受政府安排的医疗照护后全都伤重不治死了。”  
从遥远的背影能看出来，利威尔的动作停止了，他原本身向天际的手早已静止，但此时却是有更多的东西停了下来，像是空气、光芒或是血液。终于他的手缓慢的垂了下来。  
他说不出半句话，很明显的，那群人知道了某些不该知道的事情。他不明白那是甚么，这些发现和信息触怒了谁，犯了甚么错误，但他心里早有预感。  
“为了大家的安危，我不能让你们知道原因，我们也不能对外宣布任何在堡寨里看到的事情，你能做到?”军官严肃的问道“我已经告诉埃尔德他们，回城后就说他们一直以来都躲在山洞里，并没有发现任何人类遗迹，你也必须是同样说词。”  
“放心吧，我会做到。”利威尔一次响应了他的两项要求，毫不犹豫。  
气氛又和缓了下来，军官终于漫步向前，他试图转移话题。  
“等回到城内你会想做些甚么。”  
“我不知道。”利威尔直至此刻才回过头，看向他。  
他的眼睛似灰又蓝，闪着光镜的银光，恍若打磨的月光石，他的皮肤在月辉和星空下光芒四射，度上了淡淡银白的神秘色彩。  
“如果我能将这些山川搬回去就好了，但我不能，它们搬回去也不会是原本的模样了。”  
男人好不容易才将注意力放回他说的话上“是啊，这很可惜但也更显它的珍贵。”  
“我从来没有机会好好看看这个世界，我还想看看春天、夏天、秋天。”利威尔悄悄地在风中抬起两只手，用那独有的速度，上升，转动手掌，宛如真的触碰到了甚么。他的衣衫帽沿被风吹鼓，他的黑发随风轻柔自由的扬起，男人花了好大的力气才让自己不去处碰它。  
“我觉得它们并不沉寂，我不会用这种词汇形容。它们一定是千变万化，或是...”  
“生生不息...”他接了利威尔的话，目光已经无法从对方身上离去。他知道利威尔所向往的不单单是宏伟的高山丛林或漫天星斗，这些事物在利威尔眼中有着生命，还有着更深层的意义。  
“它们是活的、自由的、无拘无束的。”利威尔说出的话却又是惋惜，像是回忆起了过往“这是伊莎贝尔曾经告诉我的，进入自然后会看到、听到、闻道、触碰到那些特别美的东西、让人向往的东西。”  
“我想我明白了。”军官说，他凝眸远望满天星斗，像一片闪烁的大河绵延至天际，每颗都象征着永恒，映辉着大地，他们一行人躺在寂静的群山峻岭，看着如此真实的光芒，却又离他好远。  
“你来过墙外很多次，你认为你现在看到了甚么、听到的是甚么?”利威尔问他。  
他的目光回到说话者身上，他的灵魂使得这片绚烂星空相形失色，他比月亮、星星更加的明净、永恒。  
“我看到你，并听到你在说话。”他微笑。  
利威尔却死着眼睛说“别拿这开玩笑了。”  
他没有对此作出澄清，没有为自己所言辩护，无奈失笑道“等到消灭巨人的那一天，就可以尽情地游历这片土地。”  
“我倒是对这天会不会来临感到怀疑。”  
“会的，当然我需要你的说明。”男人乐观的表示，信心来自于对未来的憧憬，对于未了之事的执着。  
这段时间似乎永无止尽，那人沉默不语，心思难料。那个夜晚里，他们浸浴在七彩星辰的迷雾中，各怀心思，但对世界的理想却又不谋而合。

-

翌日，他们日夜兼程，加急赶路，当朝阳冉冉上升，鸟鸣四起，众人更是架驹狂奔，马儿的四个蹄子翻腾的像不沾地。  
利威尔在脑中估算这所剩无几的瓦斯，要怎么妥善的运用以保全员的安全。他的肩伤让左臂暂时失去以往的灵活，但他依然看照着所有队员的生命安危。  
在四方的侦查下，利威尔、佩特拉与埃尔德灵活地使用立体机动装置飞身投入战斗。  
他们在有限的燃料下讨伐巨人，并由操控马缰的迈特与莱妮接应。  
利威尔在队伍末端，独自了结了三只巨人时，他的左肩膀隐隐作痛、动作越来越不利所，但他没有空休息。  
“十公尺高的奇型种。”埃尔德喊道“我们的瓦斯已经要耗尽了。”  
利威尔奋力跃起，操纵立体机动装置在空中化成了一卷旋风，他迅速的产除了巨人后颈的肉块，就在此刻瓦斯完全耗尽，刀刃应声折断，他随着地心引力往下坠落。  
七公尺高的怪物张开了大嘴等待着他，同一时间军官已经举起了猎枪，回身对其双目击发，子弹精准的命中巨人的眼睛，巨人顿时发出含糊的鸣叫，将头往边上偏了。  
佩特拉与埃尔德早已发动发射器，将缆绳固定在巨足上，莱妮与迈特驾着马在巨人足下交错奔驰成一圈又一圈，巨物被缠住了双腿往前扑倒，利威尔趁时在空中抽出了长刀与匕首。  
他用匕首固定在巨人背部，手臂使劲让自己翻身跃上了巨人肩膀，长刀手起刀落击杀。  
奇型种在热气中倒地，佩特拉与埃尔德也被甩了出去，他们双手护住身体减少了摔落的冲击力。  
利威尔拽着巨人的头发才稳住了自己，他从巨人的头上滚落地面。  
他尽力的整顿呼吸，疼痛让他的背本能地向前弯曲，但他努力挺胸走出热气中。  
他找到自己的马，爬了上去，在军官来到前整理自己的表情，他若无其实的态度催促军官的脚步，让队伍不耽误的继续向前。  
途中他们几乎没有机会交谈，只得以用眼神确认，没有一个人被单独落下。

在黄昏时刻，一行人已经到达城墙边，军官发射了信号弹，他们搭上了士兵放下的升降机具，随着与地面逐渐拉开的距离，同行士兵们终于松了一口气，他们在城墙上喘着大气，士兵们喜极而泣跪在地上亲吻着城墙，喧闹声使得更多住扎兵团的士兵闻声赶来。  
利威尔回头弥望平原与天际，他们安全了，没有伤亡，平安的回到了牢笼内，比他想象中的还要快速。  
但他无法放下一颗悬着的心，这里的住扎士兵围着他们，吃惊的与军官谈话，但后排的军人们面面相觑，有些互相低语着，这不是一个好的现象。  
他将手放在刀柄上，移步到了军官身旁，不作声的观察每个人。直到一名指挥官赶来时，他几乎要将刀出鞘，但军官及时按住了他的手。  
指挥官令多余的士兵退开，自行护送一行人回到了希干希纳区兵营，一下城墙，士兵即刻将一行人押进休息室。  
他们明显陷入了另一种困境，在回到城墙的那一刻他们便落入了敌方的控制。  
几乎不用猜想的，军官回城的消息已被穆勒安排在住扎军团的人马全面封锁，当他们被关押在休息室内时士兵们肯定正忙着向上级禀报。  
佩特拉则借着为迈特治疗为由，向士兵恳求让他们暂时离开休息室，对于两人的不防备，看守的士兵同意了，在休息室的铁门被短暂的打开时，利威尔察觉到门外排站的军人各个手持武器，把守着门口。  
两人离开休息室后在医护站包扎伤口，埃尔德和莱妮在休息室里吵闹，三番两次拍打墙壁向士兵要食物后又要水、要毯子的，佩特拉和迈特见医护站几位军士从门前经过，朝休息室走去，他们就乘机脱身，穿过营账、翻过墙，偷偷逃进希干希纳的住宅区，抢着搭上早一班的船只回到中央。

两人的消失让休息室外的士兵躁动了起来，他们卸下了伪装，对埃尔德和莱妮大声质问，而他们对此表示一概不知，接着便是遭到一阵痛打。  
十几个小时候，军官和利威尔被双双上铐，押上了马车，在渡口迎接他们的是一批中央宪兵，没有说话，只是将他们抛进了船舱，搭上一艘前往中央的运船。  
他们靠着木板，隔着一段距离疲惫的坐着。  
“我们会与马赛尔见面，当然是以非常不利的形式。”军官对他低声说道。  
“不用你说我也知道。”他们用只有对方能听见的声量说话，但利威尔发现这也是他目前能发出最大的声音“我可以半路杀了他们吗?”虽然这么说着，但他战斗的意志似乎已经枯竭，十分虚弱，开始怀念起覆盖着厚雪的山毛榉森林。  
在回到现实的路途中他显得越来越无力，以至于现在只能沉重的喘气。  
“他们人手众多，你已经没有了武器，别乱来。”军官直白的说“米克接到佩特拉的消息后就会开始行动，只要我们能活生生地出现在市民和其他议员面前，就能直接指控他们的罪刑。”  
他认真地看了一眼利威尔“你必须趁机休息，你现在看起来太虚弱了。”  
“我没事。”利威尔咬牙切齿的低吼。  
军官看向利威尔，想说些甚么却又开不了口。  
“你对于中央宪兵的防卫性...超越了我见过的所有人。”男人过了一阵子，指出了这点。  
利威尔嘀咕了一声，他不难猜出军官为何这么说，在中央宪兵试图将他们扔进船舱时，他差点咬下了其中一名宪兵的手指。  
“你可能不知道我们曾在甚么样的环境下生活。”他沙哑的声音在空荡荡的船餐里显得特别诡谲“并不是所有人都安于现状的，在我们所住的地方，人们对地面的渴望让地下城诞生了一些组织。”  
“组织?”  
“一些反抗权威的，试图号招群众的团体，他们很小心，保守秘密，但总有人为了钱，或是因为恐惧而举报了他们。”利威尔望着眼前漆黑的空间，回忆起那些地下人的深层恐惧，他浅浅的吸了一口气，将颤栗的记忆流出齿间“接着他们会来敲门。”  
他细数着那些暴乱的影像，彷佛沿着石阶，一步一步的流回阴暗潮湿的角落“可能是早晨，可能是午后，但更多的时候是深夜。他们会把所有的人赶到路上，一个接一个，并排站着。接着检查、检查每栋屋子。不论他们发现了甚么或没发现甚么，一些女孩会被带走，而那些犯错的会被拖到大街上，跪着，他们会用枪指着他们的后脑，最后杀死他们。”他盯着自己的靴子尖，安静地说“我们每天要担忧这晚是不是又有宪兵找上门，谁又要被开枪，这些年来我们能活着是因为我们擅长逃跑，我们只抢只偷，但没有明目张胆打着来到地面的注意。”  
“那是令人恐惧的遭遇。”男人的语气中是遗憾与惋惜“我的确听闻过这样的事情。”  
“我记得那次，某个冬天的深夜，街上的灯又亮起了，我和法兰让伊莎贝尔带着  
邻居的孩子、几位老人同样地躲在地下室，后来不知道是怎么了，那个老人的孙女找不着自己的玩具，她跑出了地下室。”他口干舌燥，喉咙哽了一下“我追了出去，在两栋楼间找她，最后发现她被宪兵拖出了大门。我冲上前抱住她，想将她抢回来，接着另一名宪兵用枪托重击了我的头部，我倒了下来，我趴在地上，脸上和地下有血，一动也不能动。”  
他查觉到男人的呼吸更安静了一些，而他继续回忆着“那个女孩在哭，但她被带走，而我看不清了。接着宪兵的步枪抵在我的头上，而我依旧动不了。”他似乎能感觉到头部在隐隐作痛，那些藏在发中的伤疤深深刻在脑海中“法兰和伊莎贝尔冲了出来，法兰架住了那名宪兵，而伊莎贝尔挡在我前头。于是更多士兵围了上来，他们打他，想压制他，而伊莎贝尔一直挡着，我听到她哭了，但我依旧没办法动。脑袋里只想着那个女孩会带去哪里，会被卖给哪些人，会在谁的手上凌虐致死?”  
军官耐心的听着他说，而他能感觉到对方听得十分认真。  
“最后是…我另一个朋友制止了宪兵，她救了我们。”依照法兰所说，那个夜晚是肯尼的出现为他们解了围，利威尔几乎失去意识，没看见他，而那时的肯尼已经离开他将近一年多了“但我的眼睛一直盯着那个方向，我看不清，但我知道那个女孩被带走了。”  
他静静着看着自己的靴子，用微小的声音说道“我是幸运的那一个。＂这句话让他自己想笑，可悲的想笑“这种事每天都在发生，今天是这条街，明天是那条，而我是幸运的那一个。＂  
“你那位朋友，制止了中央宪兵的那位，他是军人?”男人问道。  
“不，他只是……”利威尔说不出话，他不想对任何人提起肯尼，也不知道该如何提起他“只是一个……朋友，我不想谈论。”  
军官没有迫使他说说来，他感到有些感激。  
“中央宪兵一直是与调查兵团对立的两方，虽然他们并不全然是作恶多端的。”军官说。  
利威尔尖酸的说“他们有好人，但令人费解的是，大家认为他们全是好人，而那些暴行在众人眼里只不过是一些污点，他们对权威如此宽容，对皇室如此宽容，对于他们的贪婪和隐藏的秘密一无所知，面对穷苦的地下城却又苛刻了起来。”  
当他提到秘密这个字时，他注意到军官的眼神看向了他。  
“这是你想要来到地面上的原因。”  
“为了自由、为了平等。"利威尔想起他在九岁那年，从天井动中仰望的那片蓝天，和那朵随雪降落在他手心的黄花。他眼前看见了站在高墙上头远望外边世界的山川草原，以及在山头上的那块残败遗迹“我想要知道这个世界的真相，而不是待在城里，读着规制下的书籍作个愚蠢的人。如果…我能的话，如果我能生存到那一天。”

-

河谷地。  
“你怎么不快点说下去?”利威尔问水中人。  
山峦已尽，水流不再奔驰，土壤上长着与人及高的草，随风摇曳，摸起来奇异的柔软，虽然它们同样无色无味，但并不会让利威尔联想道灰烬。  
“你怎么突然紧张了呢?”  
“我想知道他怎么了，我的那位...朋友?”利威尔斟酌着，意识到自己的语气焦急并忧心“他活着吗?我会这么问是因为，你说我已经死了，那么那个男人——”  
“我不能这么快告诉你。”水中的他眼里闪着有趣的光芒，轻柔的说。  
“为什么要这么慢吞吞的?虽然我对你的故事感兴趣...我是说，我的故事，但这很浪费时间。”利威尔急切地想帮助他的朋友，故事中的那位男人，有种声音告诉他，这位友人的确是重要的，但他还无法掌握这些声音，他需要更进一步，更了解一些。  
“你有的是时间可以浪费，亲爱的利威尔，而且这在这你不该有时间的观念。” 男子朗朗言道“你的故事即将前往动人的篇章，你目前所见只是即将迎向春日前的微光，你还需要一段时间。”  
“那你为甚么停下?”他问。  
“因为你此生的境遇并不是永远的如期望熠熠煌煌，它还带有黑暗的时刻，那会折磨你，使你痛不欲生。”他呼唤利威尔，彷佛对岸上的他伸出了双手“靠近我，你可以感受现实的残忍。”  
利威尔迟疑了一瞬，但仍然在河岸跪了下来，他的双膝贴着大地，却没有沾上泥土，他的双手扶在岸边的碎石，却不感到刺痛。  
他弯下身，将一张脸靠近了水面，男子的脸也越来越贴近他。他暗自感到，这个男人的脸似乎不如第一眼时那么令人畏惧了，他有双目、温柔的眼睛，精致高挺的鼻子，富于表情的双唇，虽然仍像个虚幻的影子，而非真实的人类。  
当他将脸覆上河水，他感觉对方的手触摸了他的脸颊，温和令人沉醉，伴随朦胧地流水声，更像是一首催眠曲。  
但有一些可怕的事情正在发生，他的右脸灼烧了起来，不只是烫，而是真实的在火焰中受苦，他听见枪声击发、长刀破风之声，以及一些来自他记忆深处，他曾经熟悉的人声正在吶喊。  
他痛得往后一仰，摔在草地上。脸上的高热让他叫出声，但更多是为了宣泄那些无边无际的恐惧与心碎。  
“那到底是甚么?”他问道，心脏仍在揪痛着，彷佛坠入深处地牢，一丝阳光也无法穿透。  
他用手抹着脸颊，但疼痛持续着，他越想逃避，忧伤便更排山倒海企图压垮他。  
“那就是你的一生。”水里的男子答到，接着忧伤地对他说“过来我这。”  
“不。”利威尔厉声拒绝了他，仍然无法平静。  
“嘿，别担心，不会再一次了。”男子安抚道“我保证。”  
对方的诚恳这才让利威尔又爬到了河边，但动作又更犹豫了。  
他再度靠近水面，让一股清流漫过脸庞，男子的手温软的抚摸他的脸，脸上的疼痛随水流而去，心头巨大的痛楚也逐渐平息。  
“那就是你的一生。”男子安静地重复道“悲伤的让我不忍心告诉你太多，你即将迎来生命喜悦，但紧接着的就是苦痛，你真的要继续吗?”  
冷冷流水沿着发梢和下颚滴回河面，利威尔等待着情绪平缓，他仍然隐约地听到哭喊，铿锵作响的刀击声，但他吞了一口口水说道“是的。”  
“你也可以不带走这些记忆，这不会有所损失。”水里的他忧心道“而且你将跨越一个分界点，自此之后将无法停止”  
“那我就会忘了他们吗?我的那些同伴，还有那个朋友?”  
“是的。”男子回道。  
“那我便要继续。”他的声音低沉、坚定，水面上倒映的脸，如故事里的自己一样无所畏惧“我不愿意忘记他们，因为这就是我的一生。”

-

船只航行了很久，久的像是度过了四季，当他们再度上岸后，他们被秘密带进一处监牢，男人双手在身后上铐，在牢房中静候。利威尔被士兵带走，整晚没有听到关于他的消息。  
到了隔日清晨，士兵拉着他离开牢房，他们走过狭长的通道，随后穿越无穷无尽的楼梯，转来转去，最终爬上了阶梯。  
他认出领着他的士兵，是持枪命中利威尔的柯尔.贝克。士兵没有说话，把他领到一处封闭式的小广场，他被搁置在外圈的回廊的阴影下，趁时观察着四周，认出这是爱路米哈区的教会广场，因为位置偏远平时少有启用的机会。  
回廊的围墙和石柱都是白色的，跟落雪融合在一起，广场的中央光线极好，那是神父传道时会站的位置。  
有张桌子摆满了他们进入牢房前搜身翻出的对象，对方检查了他的行囊，但并没有发现任何可用讯息。   
一阵脚步声，利威尔从旁侧的地下室被士兵押了上来，他被拖到军官身边，粗鲁地扔在地上。  
与男人不同的，利威尔被反手上铐的同时，还被麻绳五花大绑着，双臂在背后弯折无法动弹，手腕上那手铐是黑铁的，又硬又沉。  
他挑起一边眉毛，打量着军官，有些不满地说表情像是在问道为甚么对方没看起来没有比自己惨。  
“他们还是很堤防着你的战斗能力。”军官直接回答了。  
利威尔看起来有累又虚弱，他脸色煞白，眼圈红紫，简直像十天没睡似的，但仍然一脸戒备。  
正当他想询问对方的状态，穆勒就从地下的阶梯走了上来，同时军人踢倒了两人的后膝让他们跪下。  
军事长的脚步声在回廊中回荡，停在他们面前，挡住了天光。  
“没想到还能再见到你，我尊敬的史密斯中校。”军事长用那一口咬文嚼字的腔调对着军官说“你真是个难缠的家伙。”他从头到尾没看利威尔一眼。  
“我倒是认为，你对我的归来感到满高兴的。”军官说。  
军事长皮笑肉不笑的哼了一声，他的皮靴发亮，在两人面前悠慢的踱步“我知道那张名单是你逼出来的，只要你说出你把名单交给了谁，并说服调查兵团罢手，放弃接任调查兵团团长，我还能念在旧情留你一命。”他的声音并不高亢，甚至是较为低频的，但总给人吊着嗓子说话的感受“你也知道，那些为你撑腰的贵族实在是让我们头疼。”他的嘴角勾起像是勉强拉扯出的弧度。  
“念旧情?”军官笑了一声，声音依旧沉着“身为军人的你在抉择时居然让自己被情感困扰，而你开出的要求太过庞大，我想我没有理由必须接受。”  
军事长大声地笑了出来，像是真的听见了甚么值得发笑的事情，这持续了一阵子，直到他将目光从军官脸上移开。  
“那你呢?”他终究望向利威尔“你的长官不愿意说出真相，该怎么办?”他移动到了利威尔面前，语气中带着恐怖的愉悦感“还是你偷偷告诉我?”  
利威尔稍微瞥了一眼这位高大的男人，一段时间不见，他忽然觉得对方比自己印象中又高了许多。这阵子习惯了一身破烂和脏乱的同行士兵和军官，相较之下显得军事长身上诡谲的整齐干净。  
他的浅色眼珠子像结冰的湖面，让人感到如履薄冰的危险。  
对于他的不回应，军事长的笑容缓缓消逝，嘴巴抿成一条直线，他面无表情地盯着利威尔，语气平静而冷酷“真可惜。”他说“本来我看在与你是旧识的份上，想要好好谈谈。”  
在利威尔察觉到之前，军事长一掌就落在他的左脸上。  
这一击来的太突然，他耳朵嗡了一声，愣了一会儿左脸才逐渐恢复知觉。  
他感到脸上某个部位一阵麻疼，扩散至整片面颊，意识到自己挨了一巴掌，紧接着又是啪的一下，右脸也吃了一记。  
对方下手毫不手软，他的头部都火辣辣的疼，没有喘息的机会，再接续着几下便被那力道挥的倒在地上，在士兵的笑声中他挣扎着半跪起来，脑袋还在嗡鸣，同时发现自己嘴里全是血的味道。  
他把混着口水的血液吐出来，用几乎在嘲笑的声音说“你这杂种，就这点力气?”  
军事长笑了出来，说道“我就知道你们俩口风严实，也实在不喜欢刑求拷问，对你们下手无助于问话。＂他看了看军官的表情，那刻他的眼里有种稍纵即逝的的情绪掠过，而后者正瞪着前方的空地。  
“所以我更想试试别的。＂军士长一把拎起利威尔，一阵天旋地转后，利威尔的上半身和脸被压在摆放行李的木桌上，军事长在背后一手压着他的背，回头对着军官悠慢的说“你知道这小子杀过中央宪兵团的士兵?当年他仅不过六、七岁。＂  
他在利威尔耳边嘶哑问到“当年是你杀了我的朋友?＂  
利威尔的左肩被用力地捉住，伤口传来可怕的刺痛“那是你们自作自受。”他脸贴着粗糙的桌面，头昏脑胀地回答“操你的杂碎。”他的呼吸急促而颤抖，不知道是因为疼痛还是愤怒。  
他的回答似乎激怒了军事长“自作自受?”他怒斥“你让我惹得一身麻烦，也让你的朋友惹得一身麻烦，你真的是傻子?。”  
他的指甲陷进了利威尔的左肩，后者感到一股钻入肌肉深处的痛，撕裂皮肤的扎进身体里，他低鸣了一声，额头撞到了桌板，但也无法分散伤口处的神经。  
“垃圾。＂军事长没有要停止手上的动作，直到军官对着他说道。  
“他只是听我命令做事，这件事跟他没有关系。＂  
军事长登时从腰间掏出一把手枪，直指向军官，厉声道“你他妈最好保持安静，只需要在告知名单的下落时开口。＂  
那枪口的方向使利威尔感到一股难以抑止的冲动，他脑子一热忽然有了力量，他扭动上半身大力挣脱，一口咬住军事长的手腕。  
他再度尝到了血的铁味，以及牙齿穿过皮肉的感觉。对方大力捶打他的脑袋，直到他终于松口被甩在桌上。  
发狠咬的咬力让自己的下半张脸都染上鲜血，在对方察看手上狰狞的伤口时，利威尔于桌板上发现了他的小铁片，他拿来开锁用的小铁片——现在正被搁置在桌面上。  
他伸长脖子咬住它，刚将铁片含入嘴里，头上便传来一阵扯痛，军事长拉着他的头发将他扔到地上。  
后者继续对他咆啸，猛踢他侧身，他扑倒在地，鲜血从脸庞滑落滴落在地。  
“疯子。”军事长踢他腹部，让他的身体翻转了半圈，利威尔感到体内有东西撕裂似的。  
他紧咬嘴里的铁片，以防自己不慎将他吞下，心理祈祷着这一切能尽快结束。  
不知道过了多久，他才注意到暴行已经停止。  
“我记得我们曾经互相帮助。”穆勒对着军官，说的很尖酸“我们曾经是最好的搭当。”  
“我不记得那些事。”军官冷声回道。  
“不记得?成为训练兵的第一年秋天你在山上受训，你母亲病了，我代替你赶了一整夜的路回家探望你母亲。”他向男人逼近了一步，声音里有着压抑的焦虑“进入调查兵团的第二年，你和五班那帮人起了冲突，我二话不说的前来帮你，这些你也不记得?”  
男人对此不发一语。  
“你和我总是不停更换身边的女人，而最后我们总还是会站在一起。”他流露出恳求的语气“我不想让你死，我会让上头放过你，让你离开兵团，当个市井小民，只要你配合我。＂  
空气冰冷的肃静着，军官低沉的声音开口了“那已经过去了。”  
利威尔不知道这些沉默持续了多久，只知道后来军事长离开了，而他没有对军官的回应留下任何评语。  
利威尔头晕目眩，肋骨疼痛，阳光照射下的白石砖地亮的让他争不开眼睛。他听到军官的声音从背后传来，他想要起身，但身体控制未果，只好用额头抵住地面，缓慢地翻了个身。  
他的黑发无力地散落在脸边，透过发丝看见军官跪爬到了他身边，低下身子叫唤他的名字。  
利威尔的嘴巴动了动，眼神示意他靠近，于是男人低下头，将自己的额头贴上对方的，利威尔嘴里推出一根细长小铁片，他用牙齿咬着铁片嘶哑说道“如果你不会开锁，我会死不瞑目。”  
男人叼过了那根小铁片，含进嘴吧里，他并没有马上离开，而是静静的靠在对方的额头。  
“等等你解开它，我来拖住他。＂利威尔低声说，他思忖着军官能否成功离开这里，或许他能从士兵那夺得武器和立体机动。  
“你可以从士兵身上拿到武器，接着尽快离开这里。＂  
军官轻声说道“我需要你活下去。＂  
“但我们现在没办法考虑着些。”利威尔咬牙急着说“你是调查兵团的军官，得先安全的回到兵团——＂   
“我会希望最重要的人好好活下去。＂男人郑重的说，神情真实而鼓励着，这让利威尔睁大了眼睛。  
“你说什么?＂  
他试着在脑中组织男人的语言，意图确认中的涵义，但未待他发话，通往地下室的地道便传来脚步回声，军官让两人间赶紧拉开了距离。  
军事长遥远地对贝克用他那独有的压抑暴躁的声音说道“我想这家伙是不可能效忠于我的，留着也是麻烦。”  
他的手臂已经止血，缠着绷带，脸上的表情已然失去了耐心。二话不说的快步到回廊下，一把抓起利威尔的后领，将他拖进广场的阳光下。  
“我决定直接杀了他，以绝后患。”  
“我操你的——＂利威尔的双脚在地上挣扎，在铺盖白雪的石砖地上留下一道轨迹，他让利威尔跪在广场中心，对他的背上揣了一脚，让他的头一下子贴在地上。  
“枪。”军事长伸出手，贝克便将轻型步枪抛出，他一把接住。贝克同时对地上的利威尔讽笑道“再见啰。＂  
利威尔知道接下来会发生甚么，如同他过去日日夜夜需要面对的画面，枪声、那些无名的尸体。  
军事长把枪对准了利威尔的后脑，让子弹上膛，手指移动到了板机。  
“等等!＂军官大喊“我答应。＂  
军事长有点讶异，他放下了枪“哦?＂他高声问“你愿意答应我的条件?＂  
“是的。＂男人坚定的回答。  
军事长沉默了许久，瞪着男人的方向，像是在确认其真实性。接着依然吊着嗓子说“那很好，我可不希望我们长久的交情就此结束。”他步伐深沉的踩在薄雪上，缓慢的走到军官面前。  
两人相望却无言相对，看似阴冷无情的对峙，利威尔在远处看不出他们真实的表情，但他注意到了军官背在后头的双手，以及手臂上紧绷的肌肉。  
最后是军官率先发话“你变了。＂他说。  
“没有甚么是不会变的。＂军事长俯瞰地面上的他，悠悠道“我们都有自己的理想，你知道的。＂  
“这是你想要的样子吗？从年少时代的轻狂，至今的老谋深算。＂  
对方讥笑了一声“我不知道这是不是我希望的，但你又知道自己吗?”军事长回道，他目光如炬“你也变了，艾尔文，我本以为你不是那么容易屈就于威胁的，本来能言善道、刚直不阿的你去哪了?＂  
“那样的我依然还存在，当然，我也是会改变的，但我信我满足于我的改变。＂军官轻松的说，并且耸了耸肩“我敢说，我一直在变的更加聪明。＂  
军事长眉头一皱，正要开口时军官倏然从身后挥出手臂，一拳打在他的脸上。  
士兵见状纷纷抄起了枪枝，在一阵吆喝中利威尔从地上一跃而起，他一抬腿踢晕了一名士兵，在地上翻身绊倒了另一名男子，快速的利用对方手中的刀刃割断了麻绳，肌肉瞬间获得解脱。  
他知道士兵就在他身后，反身给了对方一个侧肩背的削击。  
他神奇地感受到一股前所未有的热能穿透全身，像是冰冻的躯体忽然吞下一口热水，他重新拥有了肌肉的控制力。  
他撞倒另名士兵，对方向左一个趔趄，撞断木桶，木头应声碎裂。  
利威尔用双腿的力量扭断他们的脖子，使其他士兵们扯开喉咙大喊，纷纷抄刀围上前，利威尔一边一个踩上士兵的脸，将他们踢倒在地。  
双手的束缚丝毫没有减低他的灵活，在另名将士冲上来时他闪过了攻击，回身一脚踢开两名侍卫，待士兵折返回来挥刀向他时，利威尔扯开双臂，向后翻越。  
刀刃发出响亮的敲击声，击碎了铁链。  
突然间，他两只手臂都松开了，几乎不需要脑袋思考的指示，两三个箭步冲向侍卫将他压在墙上，他一手抓住士兵腰间的配刀，猛力一抽，划开了男子的脖子。  
在中央宪兵团开枪之前，利威尔赶忙矮身拖着晕倒的士兵闪进一个拐角。

此时军官已经击倒了两名侍卫，从他们身上取得了枪枝，弯进了石柱背后。  
军事长在被男人袭击后旋即往后拉开了距离，他使用立体积动装置飞越到了广场上方。  
军官的枪法极其狠准，他击中了几名在广场顶上的兵士，不浪费一发子弹。  
拐角后的利威尔从士兵身上拔下了立体机动装置，自己迅速的装备后朝军官的位置观察。  
男人与他互相使了一下眼色，他便发动了立体机动装置朝着军事长追了上去。  
军事长举枪击发，但利威尔以非人的灵活性闪过了子弹，他赶紧抽出刀刃挡下了一记攻击。  
这一记撞击让身体向后弹出了好几米，他啧了一声，对众士兵吆喝，将士纷纷飞身上前，朝利威尔发动攻击。  
军官也穿上了立体机动装置，砍掉士兵手中的的长刀，接后翻飞入空中。  
他往上飞越挡在了面前，抽出既长且薄的刀刃捅过了士兵的胸口，他猛力的抽回刀刃，士兵的身体落地时发出了沉闷的撞击声，渐出了血花。  
利威尔追着军事长飞出了广场，他们在建筑物间穿梭，镇上的人们惊呼着躲避。士兵群在他四周对他展开攻势，但利威尔的刀锋流泄着飓光，以及其猛烈的攻击击杀了所有挡在面前的侍卫。  
他感到无比的战斗狂热，血管里奔腾的血液让他加快了速度。  
他想起了凯尼从前经常描述的战斗经验，他告诉利威尔“你会知道自己该怎么做，并且游刃有余的驾驭那股力量。”但他从未想过会亲身体验。而此时此刻在他的感受里时间变得模糊，变得停滞，他能看清楚所有人的细微动作，听见他们的呼吸。  
在这个空间里，过去和将来骤然消失，惟有此时此刻，他知道自己正为了谁而战斗，他的目标明确，毫不犹豫，而恐惧、彷徨都不复存在。  
利威尔在空中注意到了一批调查兵团的人马，认出了团长基思.夏迪斯，他正带着部队靠近中。  
这时军事长回身举起了步枪，利威尔在他的动作中找到了破绽，掷出刀刃敲飞了他嵌在建筑物上的固定锚。  
对方不可思议地抬起头，失重后摔倒在地上的市民广场中。  
地面上军事长手下的柯尔.贝克正拔刀等候着利威尔，他的刀锋闪过一阵利光，以蹲姿落地，顺势向前一铺，挥砍男子的身侧，盔甲应身碎裂，贝克闷哼一声单膝跪倒。  
利威尔单手扯开了他背上的步枪，的眼神极其凌厉，他鬼神般的走向扑倒在广场中央的穆勒。说时迟那时快，军事长的刀已劈至眼前，利威尔一抬枪管，冷冽的刀光一闪，发出刺耳的敲击声，那碰撞的力道几乎把它从对方手中震飞。  
男人在惊愕中踉跄后退，而这时利威尔已经抬起步枪，左手上膛，对上了男人的脸。  
这时一阵吆喝，定睛一看，广场周围的屋顶斜梁上站满了士兵，各个举枪对准了穆勒。

-

利威尔的手指放在板机上，眼中只有对方那张可憎的脸。  
那时广场周围聚满了惊惧又好奇的群众。他们交头接耳，想弄清这些混乱的原因。  
后来是夏迪斯穿过人群走了出来，他身旁是米克，手里举着一迭文件。  
当军官来到现场时，夏迪斯已经当众揭发了议员阿道夫和穆勒的罪刑。  
联合贵族、兵团，意图废止壁外调查以得到资金回流，并合力推举自己为大总统。  
利用金钱利益与市井商人交易，意图散布对现任调查兵团团长不实之谣言。并在宪兵团、调查兵团、住扎兵团中吸取士兵入党，利用计谋导致壁外搜救计划失败，以达到诋毁团长判断、调查兵团实力与壁外调查正当性的目的。  
还有更多利威尔从来不知道的，也从来没想过的事情。  
在他们离开的这段日子里，夏迪斯手下众人已使用名单追查了所有列在上头的名字，以及米托拉斯第二银行的职员，那些过于丰厚的奖赏，闪闪发光的黄金下落与来源也水落石出。  
而真正激起群众愤怒的却是从人群后方踱步而出的佩特拉和迈特。  
佩特拉用她干涩的嗓子大声解释“要是没有这些意外，搜救队可以发现我们后安全的返回。但是军事长的队伍不只杀害搜救队的士兵，还意图陷害史密斯中校，就连现在，和我一同回来的队友们都还被关押着。”她喊的双颊胀红，紧张的声音都在颤抖“要是史密斯中校没有坚持找到我们，我和队友们不可能在回到墙内，我不可能在见到自己的父母亲。”  
没有比逝去无辜的年轻性命更让平凡人心碎的，群众为此哗然，有人疑惑这件讯息的真实性、面面相觑，而一部分的人已经纷纷向前推挤，对着前方怒吼，轰闹得彷佛街角的女神雕像也跟着摇晃。  
不论这个广场变得如何，利威尔依然用如极地寒冰似的双眼瞪着对方，他想要扣下板机，像是那些人如何对待地下城的居民一样。他能想象穆勒头上出现一个血窟窿的模样，这个男人适合那副模样。  
但他没有动手，只是愤怒的、挣扎地站在那里。  
最后有人从后方靠近了他，而眼前跌坐在地的军事长眼神因为那个人的靠近而从厌恶变成寻求同情。  
但军官面如死灰，两只手像石头一样沉重地揣在身侧，男人冷冷地瞥了穆勒一眼，在利威尔耳边低声说道“走吧。”并轻轻的抓住对方的手。  
那句话让利威尔眼里的冰锋卒然化去，他看向军官，彷佛方才的心思都不再重要，接着头也不回的被带出了人群。  
在两人离开之前，佩特拉再度大喊到“请大家对调查兵团有信心。我们能回到墙内，还有利威尔的功劳。”她用尽全身的力气大喊“他是最强的战士，在我们弹尽援绝、没有立体机动装置时、依然护卫我们回到家乡。”  
众人纷纷看相了利威尔，大家都感到十分惊异，几位老先生也把头伸到前面细听。  
“他是兵团变革的主力、他是人类的希望! ”  
利威尔没有为此多做停留，也没有多想，只顾着跟着男人的脚步离开广场。

-

在事情落幕的四日后，军官完成了一部分的纪录，宪兵团在名单上的议员家中搜查出了证据，全体士兵也将接受调查。他顺利的帮助四名受困的士兵回到城墙内，同时揭穿了议员叛变的阴谋让他受到大总统的赞赏，对于将接任调查兵团团长的声势也水涨船高。  
当太阳让位，将天空变得金灿灿时，他来到军医院，随着医护官的指示来到一间病房外，房间里有张空荡荡的病床，棉被完美的折迭成方形，枕头没有一点皱褶，窗子正大开着，风吹着窗帘在室内飘逸。  
“哎呀!”医护官惊呼到“我明明叫他别乱跑了，怎么又逃出去了?”  
男人万般无奈的笑了笑，离开了军医院。  
他先到交谊厅去张望了一下，但那儿挤满了人，利威尔不可能在那里。  
从顶楼上头向下看，找不到他，他也不在广场上。  
直到钟声响起，他才想起了王城中最高耸的钟塔。它位于米托拉斯的大运河边，在整点时会敲起响彻城市街角的钟声。  
现在他被夕阳染成了红繁缕的颜色，男人几乎以为它本身就是这样子了。  
他爬上尖塔，花了一些时间在旋转的阶梯上，在最顶端的亭台发现熟悉的身影，三个人在夕阳挥洒的橘色光芒下，聚在平台上说笑着。  
“你知道吗?我在大街上晃了一圈，现在不论是城里的人，还是部队的士兵都称呼你为人类最强。”韩吉的声音响亮的在阶梯下都听得一清二楚。  
“那听起来像个怪物。”利威尔恶心道。  
“才不，你现在可是大受欢迎，大家都来争相问我关于你的问题。”韩吉夸张地手舞足蹈，让米克哼哼地笑了。  
军官的出现吸引了他们的注意，他以要事讨论为由打发了米克和韩吉，米克在离去时对他鄙笑了一声，他知道从头到尾军官就只有看着利威尔。  
“艾尔文?”利威尔坐在圆拱窗旁，他回头看向军官，疑问的声音很安静。  
“这是你第一次叫我的名字。”军官微笑道。  
他走上前，在利威尔身旁蹲下来，而利威尔的视线一直随跟着他。  
“脸还好吗?＂他问道，高塔上的风特别大，他为对方披上了自己的黑色外套。  
利威尔身上的伤被好好地医治了，他手指轻碰利威尔有些红肿擦伤的脸颊，利威尔仍然反射性地躲了一下，但还是让男人检查了几眼。  
“还行。＂他诚实地说。   
军官的动作很温柔，利威尔感觉自己的脸上莫名的热度。  
军官的到来示意着某件事情的落幕，当男人问利威尔是否愿意跟他走一趟时，利威尔知道他的询问事实上是要求，于是随着他离开了钟塔。

钢铁巨门为他们展开，狱警领着两人通过狭长高耸的中央监狱，两侧的囚房吵杂不休，囚犯敲击栏杆对他们咆啸。  
这些人有些即将被送往地下街，有些是从那儿又送回来的。叫骂声从上层的监牢传来，一如利威尔猜想的，这种地方总有人认出他。  
那人操着和利威尔相同的口音，喊着他的名字。  
当第一个人这么做后，顿时牢犯们更加躁动，开始有囚犯用胳膊撞击铁栏，或是把一张张脸抵在缝隙中，朝着外头吐唾沫“利威尔，你也成为军方走狗啦!”  
“我操你妈的胆小鬼!”  
“你老娘还在我床上呢杂种!”  
利威尔自从离开地下街，就没能听到各式各样的粗话了，那好像已经是很久之前的事。这些人肯定认得他，或许是在街角被他打得满地找牙的笨蛋，也可能是只跟他打过照面的陌生人，但他在地下街太出名了，哪还记得这些与他不相干的人。  
利威尔并没有往牢房里看一眼，那些从此与他无关。  
在等待狱警开启通到大们时，艾尔文问他:“都是你认识的?”  
“是我的粉丝。”利威尔低沉无趣的说“我可是很出名的。”  
一抹笑容来到男人脸上“我知道这点。”

狱警留下两人独自前往穆勒的牢房。  
这个男人静静的坐在床缘，他在诲暗的监牢中依然衣装整齐，穿着看军官相似的冬季军衣，头发完美的梳着。  
只是这里的铁栏冷酷无情，砖墙让人的精神枯萎，不到七日曾经意气风发的调查兵团军事长已经失去了夺人的神采。  
他在牢笼发出沉重的摩擦声时睁开了眼睛。  
“怎么，改变主意了？＂他静静的说，声音比往昔还要沙哑。  
“我是奉命而来，询问你有什么遗言。＂军官移步到了他身前，靴子在潮湿的地面留下了鞋印。  
“遗言?没有。＂穆勒冷笑“这样的结果你满意了吗？＂  
男人没有回话，而利威尔只是安静地站在一旁，直直地盯着墙上的砖头。  
“我和你太像了，艾尔文，我们为了理想不择手段，私人情感在我们面前不过是一张易破的白纸。＂他瞪着军官，哀恨的神情毫不掩饰的流漏于颜表，接着哀声叹了一口气，嘲讽地说“情感这种东西，在自己的成就上那根本不值一提。＂他看起来疲惫不堪，眼里蒙上一层阴影。  
利威尔面对这副光景明白了，一个人只要自由无罪的生活过一天，它就无法在不见天光里的牢笼里安然度日。  
不论是监狱，还是地下街，他已经无法再回到这样的地方了。而当他这样对自己说着的同时，现在的自己又是真的自由了吗?  
天的下头有高墙，在三位女神的足下，像是祂们撑起了天空，造福了众生，但经过半个月在山林绿水里的奔途，他原本相信的某些念想逐渐崩塌了。  
他该视祂们为真理，抑或是另一种牢笼?  
他的手心出了汗，牢房安静地彷佛能听见三人的心跳声。他忽然有种想法，想象起自己是马赛尔.穆勒，现在正站在军官的面前，与其相识十余年，最后却分道扬镳，信念背道而驰，从友人、情人成为敌人。  
最令人胆寒的是，他知道军官不是个会因此动摇的人。  
忽然，军事长转向了他，说到“你呢，我想你应该比大总统或夏迪斯更想杀了我吧?＂  
利威尔心知肚明，自己内心深处恨极了眼前这名男子，他的童年恐惧由他而生，马赛尔.穆勒和另外两名中央宪兵团士兵夺走了挚友的性命与他的天真年岁，在那之后他再也没有理由不拿起刀。  
“你为甚么不对我提起那件事，是因为害怕想起那些记忆?＂军事长这么问道，短短一句话使利威尔的愤怒、疑惑、局促不安如泥沼般搅紧在一起，让他的胃又翻腾了起来。  
他眉头紧蹙，瞪向对方。他能感受到军官正低头看着他，对于这件事情，男人从来没有穷追过问，对于与他无关的私人问题，他永远是如此谨慎尊重着，即便利威尔认为，男人已经从他与军事长的对话中略知一二。  
见利威尔没有回答，军事长又讪笑道“地面上的事情可没地下那么单纯。你曾经重视的人，总有一天会被你抛在脑后，曾经要陪你一生一世的人，总有一天会抛下你。＂  
利威尔移开了视线，继续盯着墙上的污渍，试图将自己置于独立的空间，忽略另外两名男人。  
对方提高了音量，咬牙怒视着利威尔“你到底在等甚么，杀了我啊，快啊!”它像是过去训话时对他怒吼。  
“够了。＂军官冷声打断他“这个工作该由我来做。＂男人断然地说，他从利威尔腰带上抽出了小刀，静静地看着刀锋，流光在他的眼里闪动，让他们看起来令人恐惧。  
军事长不敢置信的回望他，近乎沙哑年迈的声音说“你说甚么？＂  
“没有一方是完全正确或完全错误的，只不过这次是我们赢了。你在兵团里待了太久，在国会与贵族里潜的太深，本身已经是个危害我方的威胁，夏迪斯不能再留着你了。＂  
“但你怎么胆敢...我宁可被这地下街的砸碎了结生命。我和你相识十多个年头，现在你不只背叛我还——＂  
“对此我很抱歉，但这件事只能由我动手，与他无关。”军官冷静的说“我会做出最值得我付出的决定，选择我认为最值得的道路，私人情感从来不能左右我，你自己是明白这点的。”他向前走了一步，脸上没有任何表情。  
军事长瞪大了眼睛，几乎要站起身“不...但我依然——＂  
“对不起。＂  
未待他说完，军官一掌摀住了他的嘴，用准确毫不犹豫的一刀划开了对方的喉咙，霎时鲜血四溅，男子倒卧在床上，一声不吭的失去了生命。  
血液从尸体的脖颈处滚滚流出，染红了床单，沿着尸首垂在床边的手臂流下，在地面上扩散。  
它们涌到了利威尔的鞋底，但他依然盯着墙上的污渍，没有制止军官痛下杀手，而他知道男人希望他明白这点。  
他的拳头已经握紧，指甲崁到手心里，背脊冰凉发麻着，一些繁乱的想象全都挤在脑海中，尽管他努力克制自己的呼吸节奏，并让双手保持平稳，但仍觉得它们抖得厉害。  
这是他的第四项测试，在他踏足监狱的一刻就明白了。  
不论多么深交、多么亲密，他仍然是无法看透的男人，满分的忠诚才可换来百分之百的信赖，道不同，他便会如同对待这个满身是血的男子一般，绝不迟疑，绝不留情，而利威尔已经没办法回头，他没办法、也不会再让自己回到过去。  
接着他转为僵硬麻木，待知觉回复时，才发现军官已经绕过了他的身后，在牢房门口对他说:“走吧，利威尔。”  
他高大的身子挡住了走廊上的黄光挂灯，影子探入监牢内，长长的垄罩利威尔全身。  
“嗯。”他响应到，声音依旧诡异的不清晰，他移动双腿，意外的发现脚步四肢不如预期的像是拖着千斤巨石，而是灵活的。他的神经变得和丝绸一样柔软，且头脑清晰。  
他们缓缓地继续走。  
他不知道军官是否对杀死马赛尔.穆勒感到难过，男人的神情还是那么的平静、冷峻，但当利威尔跟在他身后，看见他的背影时，那些许，一般人难以察觉的弧度告诉了他这项可能性。  
如果是他呢，自己死之后，男人会为他惋惜吗?就像自己八岁那年，目睹朋友死去时一样?利威尔不禁思量。  
他心里祈祷不会有下一个穆勒出现，他也祈祷自己不是下一个，尽管利威尔确信自己与那男人是千差万别，但谁也不能预测未来，而他与艾尔文能否永远目标一至。  
而更让他感到胆颤的是，对于这样子的军官，他自身除了感到震慑以外，还有着无法忽视的兴奋。  
他是触动了自己内在对于某些共同理想的狂热。  
坚毅果敢，舍弃人性与私情，而是无情衡量他人生死，无怨无的成起重担。有愿意执起骰子的赌性，有接受失败的觉悟，他见过最残酷的战场、最黑暗的人心，  
这是真正能率领众生向未知世界迈进的智谋者，这便是自己当初愿意留在调查兵团的原因。  
从未有人带给他这种恐惧，也从未有人带给他这种振奋。  
利威尔想着，自己大概骨子里也是疯的。  
“这把刀也钝了，先交给我吧。＂在钟塔向上回旋的阶梯上，军官这么说“我会修好它。＂  
利威尔静静地跟在军官后头，他看不见对方的神情。  
回到钟塔顶端，沁心的空气从四周的圆拱门灌入，他选择刚刚坐下的位置——面向夕阳的那方。  
他抛去了那些心思，闲聊着后续，利威尔偷偷看着艾尔文，夕阳西垂，给天际和城镇镀上一层红光，男人的金发在夕阳下有着温和的颜色，如万寿菊的金黄，  
一切平静的没有现实感。  
“所以，接下来呢?”利威尔问。  
“结束了，我和你的任务已经完成，剩下的就交给中央吧。”  
利威尔没有再提起那把匕首、那摊血、那道命令，有些事他永远不会知道。  
凉风扑面，发呼吸新鲜的空气，但仍不比墙外的十分之一。他在记忆里翻找泥土的味道，山谷里刮起的冷风，他把双脚伸出了钟塔的圆拱窗外，在高空上荡着。  
“小心点。”男人马上抓住他的手臂，触碰让他身体抖了一下。  
“别担心。”利威尔回到，他让男人继续抓着他。  
在高塔上能勉强看到米托拉斯区墙外的风景，这全拜地势赐福，但那仍是另外两座城墙内的光景。  
“我还想再到外面去。”他对男人说。  
“你可以的。” 男人的目光很柔软，带着方才留下若有似无的惆怅“未来我们有很多的机会的。”  
他赶紧移开视线，盯着火红的残阳。他在衣领的遮掩下，偷偷的用自己的手掌碰了一下脸颊，发现它们的温度。  
他知道有甚么东西改变了，在男人要求他活下去的那一刻，他感到更强大的使命感，像是随着那句话，他的身体肌肉、骨骼随之苏醒，在战斗时冲满力量，血液在耳膜中鼓动。  
这种能量并不是一时半刻形成的，随着他越深入山林的怀抱，与对方相识的时光越长，这感受就越加明显，所以源头到底是甚么?他并不清楚，但他知道在这些时刻他都是快乐的。  
而他明知这个男人是甚么样子的，对待与敌手曾有的一丝情感是如何斩断，对待他的忠诚是如何设下不明说的考验，而此刻的温柔，和不久前冷血的他究竟何为真实。  
利威尔不知道，但他可能已经落入了无法逃离的圈套了。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这阵子工作较多，更得比较慢，但仍然会尽力维持一周一更，下章并不会间隔太久，我想尽快放它出来，并且预告下一章是值得期待的有点洒糖。  
利利已是觉醒的阿卡曼。  
最后文文为甚么要让利利目睹他杀害OC的画面:这是要让利知道，他的作风就是如此无情，利要跟着他就该明白这点，也该做到这点，这也才有资格能跟随他。  
在第一段的部分写道: “男人在七步的距离外，看见利威尔向星河和银月伸出了一条手臂，他的动作很慢，像是在梦游一般，但伸的越来越高。他的指尖向天，暗示着他想抓住那斗大但又遥远的、永远抓不住的月光。  
那种忧虑又回到了军官身上，他得不断告诉自己，眼前的少年就在这里，他不会飞，不会为了抓住天空而远离大地。”  
这是暗示着，虽然文与利有着同样的理想，但利追求的生活是无拘无束的、真正的自由，但文的心在兵团，而他要把利也带回兵团，让他成为一个更称职的军人。所以总有种对方随时可能会离开的感受。  
其实两人都认为对方有很多秘密，对彼此都存在着某种界线感，文的过去对利是一个谜团，利的过去对文也是一个谜团。因为对于自己所经历的一切存在着放不下的阴影，自我保护下更需要隐藏。  
而不同的是文文对利利偏向你的过去如何我不在意，但忧心他的隐瞒是否意味着自己不被信任，或是对方会离开。  
利利为对文文是，不知道对方到底还隐瞒了些甚么，说出口的话是否只是假像，自己是否只是对方手中的一支棋子。  
其实最初在描写文文xOC的部分是写的比较明显的，但重复校正多次后都觉得阅读到那部分有种让我想绞断自己手指的感觉(?)，所以最后就全修改成暗示性的了，可能在我脑海中文只能跟利在一起(笑哭)。
> 
> 顺道解说一下，本文中常出现的河谷地。  
为甚么会有莉莉和一个与水中男子的对话呢?  
岸上失忆的利，便是在原著漫画还在水里飘的利利（殴），是利利理想中的自己，坚强、不让感情影响自己、做一个成熟的好长官的他，因为种种原因世界让他失望而失去记忆。而他有未解之事， 因为生前未释怀之事而上不进天堂下不入地狱。  
而水利的利是最真实的自己，温柔有感情，愿意坦然面对各种情绪的自己，但这也是他一生都在压抑的那一部分，而水中的利用记忆唤醒岸上的利，像是让灵魂救赎解脱的过程。  
在岸上的利怎么看水里的那个男人不顺眼，觉得它奇怪，便是因为它不接受那样的特质，于是那个人影在他眼中便会被放大得更加诡异扭曲。  
至于这部分后续会如何发展就先不破梗啦，因为会有转折的。
> 
> BTW，利利已经愿意称呼文文的名字，所以接下来就直接以文文的本名出现啰。


	9. 第九章．长绳系日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、Drug、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设

艾尔文刺杀军事长的当晚，利威尔回到了军官办公室。一切都是那么的安静——那扇窗子，那排书柜、那张沙发。  
地上那块被月光照亮的地板是利威尔初次跳进来的地方，而它带来了开端，现在艾尔文站在那片月色下。  
“终究是结束了。”艾尔文看着窗外，像是在喃喃自语，利威尔能从他的背影和声音里察觉道迷惘和困惑。  
“你该休息了。”利威尔提醒他道，他知道这个男人有多么疲惫，而这种疲累不单单来自于身体上。  
“我想是的。”男人缓慢的转过身，面对他。  
利威尔考虑了秒，走上前，替男人脱下大衣，挂在一边，以防它落在地上，再解开了袖口，小心的不去拉扯。他不知道自己为甚么这么做，但这是他能想到唯一能对对方有所帮助的一件事。  
他解开艾尔文衬衫领口的钮扣时，对方就这么低头凝视着他，男人的呼吸很接近，但也很安静。  
“你很勇敢。”男人低沉、温柔的声音在寂静的空间中回响着。  
利威尔抬起眼皮看了他一眼，继续将目光落在自己的双手上“你是我见过最勇敢的男人。”他说。  
男人轻轻地笑了，但那个笑听起来既失神又惆怅。  
利威尔从那张大衣橱中翻出男人的便服——清楚知道它们在哪儿。当他让对方换上时，他为此感到陌生。他过去从未在艾尔文脸上见过任何如今日般的失落，当对方在沙发上坐下时，他看起来更像是老了十岁。  
这个男人疲惫、沮丧，他的身影在房间的巨大阴影下更显苍老。他相信那一刀落下还是带走甚么，并伤害了甚么。  
男人用手掌盖住了脸，直到他垂下手时，他说出的话更像是叹息。  
“这不容易……”他的呼吸沉重，某些利威尔不愿意见到的情绪凝结在他的脸上“虽然早已预料会以这种方式结束，但实际面对时，却又比想象中艰难。”  
“你只是依照命令。”利威尔也跳上沙发，他双腿都弯在椅子上，对着艾尔文的侧面“这是必要之恶。”  
当他说出这句话时，他感到毛骨悚然。在经历了这么多事后，他知道自己有甚么东西变了，在他跟随艾尔文学习的这段期间，他学会了一些自己原先抗拒的本事。  
“我总是这么说。”艾尔文的眼神迷离着，向着房间里的空气，大大的叹了一口气“但我没办法忘记他的表情，那些对我的失望和憎恨——”  
不知怎么的，他就是不希望男人如此沮丧，自己应该做些甚么来制止这些发生。  
“交给我。”利威尔脱口而出，但在停损之余，他知道自己还是会这么说“如果那很艰难，往后就交给我吧，我会帮助你。”  
他做得到吗?这个疑问在他脑中敲响，但没有留下任何回声。因为他必须如此，他必须做到。  
“你是个好人。”利威尔紧接着说，他往前靠近对方，有种冲动让他想要拍拍对方的肩膀，或是给他一个拥抱，就像过去他与伊莎贝尔和法兰互相安慰时一样“你只要知道自己是个好人，那就够了。”  
当艾尔文看向他时，他希望这是有效的。  
“我不会比你好的。”男人疲惫的微笑着，一只手放在利威尔屈起的膝盖上，那股力量很重，透过裤子的衣料能感受到它的温度，让人不由自主的注意起它。  
他观察起艾尔文的蓝眼睛，那么的美，这到底是什么样的颜色——是蓝色荒地蝴蝶的双翅，又或是一个碧蓝的湖泊?让注视的人一头就栽了进去。  
而对方也是这么看着他。  
他注意到男人缓缓地对他伸出了一只手，在他的眼角、耳边，触碰到他的发丝。  
艾尔文.史密斯到底是怎么样的一个人，而他现在这么做的意义又是甚么?一部分的自己渴望对方的触碰，和那些温柔的眼神，但另一部分的自己却恐惧的知道答案。  
“利威尔，我——”当艾尔文这么叫他的名字时，他知道自己心脏更真实的悸动，但男人在他这么想时正逐渐接近着他。  
他是否该去询问原因，或是只是接受。  
但利威尔只知道自己后退了，他不停地往那张沙发的角落退，想拉开让自己能喘口气的距离。有些东西不合时宜的滋生了——地下街的暗巷，那些抓住他的军人。  
当男人触碰到他脸颊时，崩解的记忆传到他脑子里的那刻，他赶紧大叫“等等!”  
他不断地想起那座监牢，在他鞋底的血迹，沾上动脉血红的匕首和手腕。那使他浑身的神经都紧绷了起来“等等、等等，别碰我!”他挡开男人的手，让自己的背都靠在了扶手上，恐慌已经降临在他身上。  
“对不起——“男人赶紧收回了那只手，有些无措的试图解释“利威尔…我不是…”男人像是发现了自己鲁莽的犯错而不断道道歉“对不起。”  
“不、我…”利威尔磕磕绊绊的从沙发上爬了下来， 他想让艾尔文停止那该死的道歉，并装作若无其事，但他更想逃离这个地方“抱歉。”他不停地往后退，直到碰到了门，跑出去。  
他逃跑了。  
他几乎是用逃离的速度跑出军官宿舍，往树林里跑，让肺里的空气呼出已让不安的情绪得以发泄。  
接着他找到了那棵大树，和那条河。  
在救援任务出发前他还在此地休息过片刻，现在他也需要。  
利威尔停在大树旁，喘着气，让自己冷静下来并回想刚才自己做了甚么蠢事。  
他就这么把一个失落的人独自留在那，这是多么糟糕的一件事情。  
在他逃离那张沙发前，艾尔文看他的眼神，那些动作，超越了以往的温柔，那双眼睛里的情感是他从未见过的。  
他不敢相信，同时怀疑自己是否理解错了，但肯定的是，那造成了他的恐慌爆发。  
他还没准备好知道答案，更何况是自己该如何应对它。成长环境给他的压力迫使他成为一个孤僻怪异的人，将上自己适才的行为，往后再有人称呼他为疯子，他也没有立场去反驳了。  
艾尔文望着他时产生的那种情绪会对他有何影响?利威尔一直烦恼这件事，这是否会成为一种绊脚石，或是会让自己失去勇气，变得迟钝?  
所以他就这么愚蠢的像个胆小鬼般逃跑了，他一点也不勇敢，一点也不。  
在利威尔离开河岸，穿过白桦树林回到军官宿舍旁时，他抬头看了艾尔文的那扇窗，灯依旧是熄灭的。  
他或许该回去解释自己离开的原因，或至少道歉，但他没有勇气这么做。  
他望着那扇窗，摇了摇头说道“浑仗。”  
他这回便是在骂自己了，而他头一回这么做。

-

845年。  
春日将近，小溪旁的这棵无名树长了叶子，那叶片如新生幼蝶般展翅，并不像其它树木那般茂盛，它们如书上所写，是最纯净的白色，没有任何混合物与杂质，类似于新落雪，是长在枝头上的告春花。  
利威尔告诉了韩吉，她兴高采烈地绕着大树打转。  
“我的天，这难得一见的美丽事物!不敢想象它开花时会是甚么模样。＂  
比起和艾尔文，利威尔更常与韩吉在一块，尤其是在那天他把艾尔文留在房间里后，他便一直尽量躲着对方。  
韩吉总是会去找他，即使她的聒噪和习惯总是被嫌弃。她会在散步时要求利威尔领路找到大树的位置。  
她一开始便抱着研究精神，观察这株植物的生长变化，拿着放大镜采集样本(但利威尔从不知道这有甚么用处)，拿着炭笔描绘古木的细节。  
“虽然这很有趣，但我希望画图这种事能交给更擅长的人，我画的太慢了。”韩吉这样表示。  
“你可以找个帮手，我相信很多人有这样子的才能。”  
“我也是这么想的，但当我找到帮手时，他们却又画不出来了。”  
“你让他们画甚么?”  
“尸体的解剖细部。”  
某天她顺道带来了米克，于是此处转变成了歇息盛地，但令利威尔不解的是，这两人总要拉着他一起，他对此表达疑问时，韩吉表示:“非常奇怪的，在大树复苏后，我们再也无法独自来到这里。当你不在时，我们总找不到这棵树的位置，连米克的鼻子都闻不清。”  
他们并不是路痴，白桦树林也没有那么广阔，但这黑如夜空的树干却在发叶后再也未有闲人见过。  
它是喧闹中的一处平和秘境，利威尔能在重生的无名树上找到他向往的山林流水。  
他也乐于维持这样的神秘。  
在这样还算平静的日常中，他依然是精英部队中的小小士兵，作不了决策，干不了大事。  
而艾尔文.史密斯呢?

-

这阵子，军团里忙着发放新一年度的生活用品，不论是衣物、棉被毛毯再到餐具，只要在年末前向采购室申请，便会在这时拿到足够的配给。  
同时本部也在这周维持着全员大扫除的状态，大书库会特别苛刻的追回尚未归缴的书籍，编目室开始清点那些迟迟没有上缴归档的数据集，因此长官办公室和士兵寝室都乱作一团。  
一部份的士兵被取消了集训课程，分配来搬运杂物。他们在士兵寝室和配给室里忙进忙出，吵闹吆喝，军官办公楼的走廊上也挤满了成箱成迭的物品，士兵们手忙脚乱的穿梭，进入各个上级的办公室中又推挤出来。  
艾尔文手边的工作尚未完成，他坐在自己的办公室中研究数据库交给他过目的复刻档案，紧闭的橡木门外从早晨开始就塞满了吵杂的交谈和搬运声。  
突然一阵杂乱的敲门，房门被从外头推开了了，喧嚣顿时涌入屋内，几名士兵大包小包的挤进艾尔文的办公室，靴子踏在地板上发出摩擦声，他们抱着大卷轴和新的地毯，将它们堆到沙发前的桌子上。  
在士兵进入办公室时艾尔文几乎不会抬头，也没有过问，但这时他抬起了眼皮，因为利威尔在这群帮忙搬运的士兵当中。  
利威尔虽然身形比其他士兵矮小，却不会使人忽略他的存在。他肩膀上扛着看似极为沉重的木箱，遮住了他的脸。  
他跟着士兵在室内徒劳的移动，偶尔转身时露出半张脸和黑发。  
“分队长送来的东西放这里。＂其中一名戴着细框眼镜的士兵指挥着，让众人把货物搁置在地板上的一脚——因为桌面上已经没有空间可以再放上任何东西。  
“放下后就快去搬运其他的。＂另一名士兵催促道，同时指示后头其他同事“衣服放这里，迭好别乱丢。＂  
利威尔在这片混乱中不发一语，他轻松的卸下东西，箱子在接触木质地板时发出沉重的声响，接着又背过头接下传递来的杂物。  
艾尔文注视着他，无法将视线移开，在利威尔放下最后一本卷宗时他终于正脸面对了办公桌的方向，他抬头和艾尔文对视了一眼，没有时间多说甚么，眼神也并不认真，又急忙的离开房间遁入来往的人群，紧接着最后一名士兵带上房门，骤然隔绝了噪音，剩下门外的朦胧哗闹。  
艾尔文空洞的盯着木门，他揉了揉柔眉心，再度将视线放回桌面上。  
利威尔几次和士兵闯入房间内搬运又离开，艾尔文才察觉自己完全无法工作。他不断注意每次出现的士兵里有没有利威尔的身影，以及对方有没有说话，有没有看他。  
直至过了午后，他原先宽敞的办公室地面几乎失去所有可以行走的空间，床上迭着制服，地上堆积纸箱，卷宗搭到了和书柜一样的高度。  
这回没有敲门声，房门再度被敞开，辛勤的搬运工们再度鱼贯进入，同样的指挥着彼此安放器具和置物箱，艾尔文又不禁抬起头，当然利威尔也在人群里，他双手抱着一迭厚重的精装书，高过了他的头顶。  
“呃…我记得是这个。＂另一名大兵边比对清单，同时用手指在利威尔托着的书塔中寻找着，最后从中央艰难的抽出一本，为避免它们像积木般倒塌，利威尔稳住了姿势，调整手掌的位置，这让最上头的几本滑落到他的头上。  
士兵想将精装书放到桌上，但发现已经没有空间，他左右犹豫了一会儿，最后将它堆到纸箱的最上层。  
在他们将要离开办公室之际，前头的士兵啊了一声，说道“团长拿来的那本，也要交给长官。＂  
“我来就好。＂利威尔说。  
“好，我先去少校那，你等等过来。＂士兵匆匆瞥了一眼手上的清单，回头发现了利威尔头上的书后响亮的笑出声，他伸手把书移回它该待的位置“辛苦你了。＂他友善的拍了一下利威尔的背，这让利威尔本能的往后退了半步。  
艾尔文蹙紧眉头。  
利威尔移步到他的办公桌前，抬起膝盖抵住书本的底部，空出一只手想把其中一本册子抽出来。  
“我来。＂艾尔文绕过桌子来到利威尔面前，帮对方拿起了上层的书。  
利威尔把夏迪斯要还给艾尔文的簿子摆上办公桌面，回头来要接回那迭。  
但艾尔文没有动，一直看着他，直到他奇怪的说“呃，你是想加入我们的劳动吗?＂  
艾尔文才像是回神般嗯了一声，把书交还利威尔“没有，只是...你最近......”  
“干嘛?＂利威尔在书塔后头奇怪的问，他试想着上一次和艾尔文说话甚么时候，是两周前，或是三周?  
他们的距离在情势所趋下突然地被压缩，又在风暴平息后骤然甩远。但他们没有被吹回风起前的位置，于是进退不定、踌躇不决，回归日常是那么的容易，但实际面下却是诡异的不自然。  
“你有甚么想说的？＂利威尔表现得神色不挠，且没有功夫多作停留，本部近日过于繁忙，现在他还要赶着去下一个长官那，在走到门边时艾尔文叫住了他。  
“利威尔。”  
他回过头，等着对方。  
“上次的事情，我很抱歉——＂  
利威尔希望艾尔文不要再提起那件事，但他知道这件误会必须被提起。  
“我不是有意让你…忘了不能随意触碰这件事情，关于我的鲁莽，我很抱歉。”  
利威尔的一只手已经放在门把上了，他克制再度夺门而出的冲动“不，那并未对我造成影响。”他努力不表现出尴尬“我当时只是…在意你手上的细菌，那很正常，所以忘了它吧。”  
他庆幸艾尔文看起来像是松了一口气。  
“我想…请你稍后一下。”  
男人从桌边拈起一迭薄簿子，那是士兵专用的日记本——当然并非私人的，而是需要上交的日志，利威尔知道自己的也在里头。  
被编入艾尔文的队伍后，和所有成员相同的，这些敷衍大于事实的日志必须每周二和每周五上交给直属的长官。  
男人在桌上用笔忙碌了片刻，利威尔没看出他在做甚么，接着男人拿着那些簿子，走向前。  
“既然先见到你了，就麻烦你替我归还每位士兵。＂  
平时负责跑腿的是一名叫丹妮的士兵，利威尔完全不介意这举手之劳，他抽走那迭书后，头也不回地钻出了办公室的门。  
利威尔不愿意在这些尴尬的氛围里多待一刻。

利威尔在三天后才翻开自己的日志，他习惯在期限最后一次记录过去的三天，或者说是一次编出三天内完全没发生过的故事。  
前头的纸张因为书写时的按压和翻阅已经无法服贴，这让他能轻易的找到最新的空白页。  
就在他翻开空白页时，一张纸条滑了出来。  
他拎起那张纸，上头写了一行简短、但熟悉的笔迹。  
‘你好，利威尔。’  
他一眼就能认出持笔者是艾尔文，他把纸条翻到背面，再翻到前面。明确的只有这短短一行字——你好，还有他的名字。  
“搞甚么?＂他嘀咕道，找了一张白纸将它撕成小纸条，在上头粗俗的写到:  
‘这是甚么鬼?’  
他无言地继续在日记上发挥想象力，完成最后一个字母后他将纸条塞进书页中，阖上。  
他把日记本交给丹妮，她微笑的道谢并把他的簿子迭在其他人的上头。她相信丹妮不会翻阅这些日志，他们有默契的不去窥看别人在日记上编撰的笑话。  
到了周五，当日记簿又回到利威尔手中时，他几乎已经忘了那张纸条。  
所以当他翻开本子时，新的纸片又再度落到了地上。  
他弯腰捡起，这回的文字比上回长了一些:  
‘鉴于这些日子不得空见面，我想可以用这种方式和你交流。’  
利威尔挑起一眉，捉摸着为甚么男人在这样的小纸条中也要同样咬文嚼字的书写方式。  
并且，他不晓得男人又在搞甚么花样，于是他动笔写了:  
‘交流甚么?我有甚么跟你好交流的?’  
在他把日志交还交给丹妮后，自己已经满脑子都是那张纸条。他有些好奇着周二艾尔文会给他甚么讯息——并不是因为想收到艾尔文的纸条，而是单纯的想知道这个男人又在搞些名堂，他这样告诉自己。  
于是当周二来临时，利威尔在拿到日志的当下就溜回了寝室，马上打开新的页数。  
‘我们先前可是每天都有说不完的话。’  
利威尔的手滑了一下，纸条又飘到了地上，他慌乱地把它捡起。  
他暴躁的抽出空白纸条，沾水笔在上头生硬的刻着墨水。  
‘我记得我们大部分的时间用在爬那些该死的山而不是动嘴。’  
他满意于自己的回复，确信自己的情绪并没又那么容易因一张小纸条而波动。  
他一点也不在乎艾尔文的回复信，这个人最好不要再写些让他摸不着头绪的纸条来打扰他的训练。  
这三天过的别慢，当他交出日记簿时碎念着“别再闹了，臭老头。”  
这吸引了丹妮的询问，而他摇着头否认自己有开口说话后逃开了。  
日记本没多久又回到了利威尔手中，当他打开发现那空空如也的书页时他感到疑惑，他往前翻，依然没有看到纸条的影子，不由的有些失望。  
心想着自己上回回复了些甚么，是不是让艾尔文没了动笔的兴致，他希望不是如此。  
当天傍晚他又继续翻起日记本，意外的，在未被使用的页数中，他找到了一张紧紧夹在缝隙里的小纸条。  
他将它抽了出来，上面公正的写着一行字:  
‘想我吗?’  
利威尔恼火的把纸条揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，他受够这个无聊的男人做的无聊的事，而他也不会再跟着胡闹，毕竟这件事对他来说没有任何意义，也不会对他的生命有更多帮助。  
他把日记本摔进抽屉哩，打算三天后再来处理那些无聊的编造日记。  
一个小时后，他把纸条捡了回来，塞进抽屉里。他抽出一张空白的新纸条，在上面写到:  
‘下地狱吧艾尔文.史密斯。’  
他犹豫了一下，怕这些字眼太过伤人——奇妙的是他平常并不考虑这些。  
于是他又在下方补了一句:  
‘你到底该死的在想甚么? ’  
他相信艾尔文不会在意他回复的每张字条里都带着脏话。  
到了周二，利威尔在日记里收到了回信，上的头字让利威尔瞬时翻了个大白眼。  
‘此时此刻，在我写这些回复时正在想你。’  
他反复确认这些字是艾尔文所笔，而摆在眼前的事实让他更为焦躁。  
‘别开玩笑了，你就这么让自己浪费宝贵的时间在这些纸条上?’他写到。  
在他交还簿子给丹妮时，他故作又而言他的问道。  
“妳把它们交给艾尔文时，他有甚么…表示吗?”  
“嗯?”丹妮眨了眨眼睛，轻快的声调说“和以往没什么不同，他会在拿到它们时微笑、道谢，仅此而已，怎么突然问这个问题呢，利威尔?”  
“没什么。”利威尔觉得自己回答得太快了。  
丹妮像是伸懒腰般的沉吟了一声“不过我也希望艾尔文分队长能多表示些甚么呢，毕竟它是我在军中见过最英俊的长官。”  
“他是吗?”  
“当然是。”丹妮不可思议地说“他是我的理想情人——只是开玩笑的，只是你没有注意到吗?”  
利威尔愣了一会儿，说道“我没注意过。”接着结束了对话。  
周五，艾尔文捎来了回复信。  
‘我倒是很愿意在你身上花费时间。’  
利威尔没忍住把纸条柔烂在手里，他感觉自己的手脚都纠结在一起，就因为艾尔文在纸张上留下的的短短一句话。  
‘喔，是吗?我记得我们只不过两三周没见面而已，谈思念这个词也太过容易了吧，大忙人?’他确信艾尔文正在耍他，几乎能看见艾尔文拿着沾水笔在纸条上写字时的那娱乐性的笑容。  
这肯定为男人无聊的工作增添了不少乐趣，但利威尔忙得很，他今天被指派去除草，帮助将要移防到卡拉涅斯区的同伴送行。  
而利威尔因为有了隶属分队，不需经历移防，非常幸运的、轻松的、没有用处的待在三座城墙的最里头。

接下来的几天，利威尔突然注意起了镜子。  
他在训练场附近的洗手池边瞪着一面镜子，将头稍稍地往左倒，又往右倒，像是在观察从未见过的陌生人一般。  
他伸手了搔了搔下巴，不知道该如何评论自己这张脸——平凡、没什么特别的，而在别人评论中——严肃、太过年轻(虽然他自己从不这么认为)。  
“已经很好看了，美人。”韩吉从他身后路过时调笑道，并随手拍了一下他的臀部。  
“去妳的。”他头也不回地对韩吉的行为骂道，向镜子拉开了距离，皱眉。  
韩吉退回他的身边，一个胳膊勾住他的脖子，靠在他肩膀上“怎么啦，为甚么突然照起镜子?”  
“没什么。”他硬梆梆地回到，仍然皱着眉头“只是在想，有甚么办法让它好一点?”  
“为甚么?你已经很完美了!”韩吉瞪大了眼“别这么没有自信，我愿意用所有的财产来交换你这张脸，除了身高。怎么，你遇见喜欢的人了吗?她是谁?叫甚么名字?长得好看吗?”她越说越兴奋。  
“闭嘴，不是那样。”利威尔烦躁地打断了她，已经想挣脱韩吉的触碰了。  
“我相信有很多女孩会喜欢你这型的。”韩吉呵呵笑道。  
“如果是男人呢?”利威尔问，他不敢相信自己问出口了。  
“我的天。”韩吉睁大了眼睛，另一只手半摀住了嘴，利威尔突然有紧张，怕她察觉到到了甚么“我为先入为主的性取向感到抱歉，这是我犯的大错。”  
“妳的废话怎么那么多?”利威尔翻了个白眼。  
“放心吧，如果我是男同志，我可以盯着你的屁股一——整——天——。”韩吉刻意将眼镜往下滑，低下头从镜片上打量起利威尔的臀部。  
利威尔一脚踹开了韩吉，后者边笑边离开了。

直到隔周二，利威尔打开日记本看见新的纸条，艾尔文用他公正的字体写下:  
‘想到你便使我忘记时间。’  
在利威尔读懂这行字之前，丹妮便已出现在窗外，少女敲了敲玻璃窗说道“利威尔，该出发啰。”丹妮的呼唤声让利威尔赶忙将纸条塞回日志本中。  
“去哪?”他对丹妮问道。  
“今天有晚宴啊，兵团我们要去帮忙呢，三军团军官和投资人都会到场，我们得把场地布置得上的了台面啊。”丹妮温和的提醒道“打理完就能离开了，我和米尔说好了，晚点我们可以去米托拉斯的酒吧。”

-

晚宴会场位于米托拉斯的都市中心，但室内既干净又安静，地板的古典花砖光滑的能让靴子在上头起舞。  
“你们说，为甚么是我们来负责这些工作?”米尔将手里的白酒杯抛上抛下，他们都是艾尔文小队的其中几名成员。  
“喂，给我一个盘子，小的那种。” 艾富里在相隔两行的长桌后头喊着，于是米尔从篮子里掏出一张瓷盘，往对方的方向抛去。  
“因为我们穷到只能动用自己的人手来布置晚宴，希望那些贵族大臣们见到这些景象会愿意多赞助一些，而议员们见到能少对兵团批评几句。”艾富里在接住盘子后，讽刺地开起玩笑。  
“为甚么说服有钱人们赞助就如此困难呢?”丹妮不满地说，但仍有条不紊地将红酒杯、白酒杯、水杯放在它们该站着的位置。  
“因为高墙已经深植了他们的脑子。”米尔低低的声音响应道。  
“完全没错。”艾富里慢条斯理的同意道“利威尔，接着。”他向三行长桌距离外的利威尔抛出两个餐盘，而利威尔一手一个的接住了“他们认为自己的身活安全、自由，而且他们该死的富裕，要甚么有甚么，怎么还会去想墙外那些与自身无关的事物呢?＂  
“而他们所谓的自由，也是因为他们的口袋，深的让他们想做甚么就能做甚么。”丹妮附和道。  
利威尔挺喜欢队伍中的这群人，他们健谈、有趣，或许是艾尔文亲自挑选队员的关系，他们对现况有着共识。  
调查兵团的生活有如在刀尖上行走，更能意识要得到援助是多么的困难，在阶级顶端的众人大多数拥有着特权，这并不会让他们想为更多人争取权利，他们只会认为这里所应当，并且更巩固他们的所拥有的。  
“我并不认为他们的富裕是错误，但他们只想要维护现状，而现状却是在一直恶化。”利威尔说。  
这个话题让众人都想摇头叹气，但又因为彼此的相似而兴奋地持续着。  
“他们连巨人长甚么样都没看过。”丹妮说，她已经摆好了一整张长桌的餐巾。  
“何止没看过巨人，我的大姊在餐馆工作，上回为上门消费的王都居民端上一整只鸡，他们可是吓了一大跳呢。”米尔拉着嗓子说“他们总是吃着精致的食物，根本不知道鸡是长那样子的。”  
他甩着餐刀，灵机一动的向利威尔问道“嘿利威尔，传言中你用一把小刀就杀了巨人，那是真的吗?”  
利威尔抬起头，回应道“事实上有队友的帮助，那些传言太浮夸了。”  
米尔吹了一个赞叹的口哨，接着用手指了指说“但我想你还是有一两手的，你能不能从那个位置，射中那幅女神画像的鼻子?”  
随着米尔手指方向望去，在大厅的正中央，与他相隔十米外的墙面上挂了一幅金色华美外框的画像，上头是三位女神庄严肃穆的垂目于地、张开双臂像是要拥抱大地上的万物的景象。  
利威尔从桌上随手抛起了一只餐刀，在手上转着。  
“快呀。”艾富里催促道。  
他一说完，利威尔便将刀往后高举，随着刀柄滑出指尖，餐刀在空中往前如电飞过，准确无误的命中了画上玛丽亚女神的鼻尖。  
“我的天——我根本没见到你瞄准。”米尔鼓噪道，随即也从篮中拿出另一把餐刀“让我试试，就让我试试你身侧那面墙上的画，那个不知道打哪来的伟人吧。”  
他对着利威尔身旁不远处，橡木小门边的一幅画瞄准了一阵子，最后刀子飞出，在空中往前旋转，敲中画像的边缘时却无法崁入其中的落下，发出响亮的坠地声。  
“烂透了。＂利威尔面无表情地开着玩笑，并且指点道“与目标相距过远就别使用旋刀，别用握的，让刀柄末端抵住掌心下。＂  
当米尔还在咕唧着研究持刀时，艾富里已经抢在了前头“让我来吧，我也是曾经练习过飞刀的。＂  
他抢过米尔手里的金属餐刀，对着画像短暂的瞄准后就掷了出去。  
艾富里的投掷法明显优于米尔，但准头还是偏了。刀子会落在门板上，固定在上头。  
当利威尔这么预测时，白色的侧门被向内推开了，他心里一惊，赶紧抄起桌上的餐巾布往前甩去，餐巾卷起了飞刀，让其偏离了原本的轨道，摔到了地上。  
当利威尔抬起头时，正对着艾尔文的蓝眼睛，他的手放在门把上，有些吃惊地看向他。  
“我操——＂利威尔一口粗话正要骂出声，但眼角余光发现艾尔文的身后站着基思.夏迪斯，他黑着一张脸正怒视着利威尔，而他的身侧跟着一名身着华贵的男人，依照此人的衣着便是议会领袖之一。  
“我操的非常抱歉。”利威尔改口，但他知道为时已晚。  
“你们他妈的在做甚么?”夏迪斯对着士兵们低吼。  
士兵们都惊诧的傻在原地，一动也不动，而利威尔还维持着踉跄的姿势。  
“还站在这干甚么，你们是新兵吗，需要我提醒才懂得自动排列?”直到艾尔文冷着一张脸对他们喝斥道，四人才马上抬起了黏在地面上的脚板，于大厅中央排成横排。  
他们平视着前方，站的比直，另外三名士兵全身僵硬的像成为了石像，各个青着一张脸，冷汗从鬓角流了下来。  
利威尔并不想造成艾尔文的麻烦，更不想把兵团与议会的交涉失败算在自己头上，于是同样好好地成为了一名士兵。  
“谁能告诉我你们在做甚么?”艾尔文站在他们面前，严声问道“米尔。”  
米尔的身体抖了一下，结巴的回道“报告长官，是我求利威尔...我求他...”  
“我在教他们使用冷兵器近距离战斗。”利威尔打断了米尔的发言，插嘴的说道。  
“我让你开口了?”艾尔文转头对着他吼道，而利威尔只是目不斜视的盯着前方的空气。  
“这里是甚么地方，你们看不出来?”艾尔文说道，他面向利威尔“士兵利威尔，你加入调查兵团多久了?”  
“报告长官，十个月了。”利威尔回道。  
“十个月还不能学会纪律吗?”艾尔文对他说话的样子，像是他们是和他人别无他样的长官与下属，而此时此刻也的确是如此。  
“回分队长，我很抱歉。”利威尔正经回道。  
“你知道你幼稚的行为会让调查兵团蒙羞吗?”艾尔文的音量又提高了，利威尔总想着男人是怎么在不破口大骂的状态下又能气势过人的训话，但当他至今再见识到时并不能使他感到愉快。  
“我很抱歉，这是我的错——”利威尔如同其他士兵被训话时同样大声地响应到，但他笨嘴拙舌的只能用道歉来应对，他望向艾尔文，在他们四目相接的那一刻，明显感觉到艾尔文对他突然投来的视线错不及防，男人的眼中一瞬间有甚么动摇了，但艾尔文马上移开了视线，那冷淡严肃的神情又回到他的脸上。  
“你们简直愚蠢的无药可救。”他说。  
当利威尔正猜测着这场意外将会以何种惩罚收尾时，那名坐在餐桌边上的男人站了起来，朗声说道“等等，等等，史密斯中校。”他绕过桌子走上前，步履高贵慎重，深色的西服在他的黑发下搭得非常合适。  
“哈罗德先生。＂艾尔文回应他。  
“调查兵团公正不偏私的纪律让我非常佩服，但这些士兵都还是年轻人，难免爱玩一些，看在我的份上就别再苛责他们了。＂男人笑的时候像是应付性的，他严肃的表情显示着任何从他嘴边溢出的笑容都是为了彰显友善，他意外的转向利威尔“这名士兵就是利威尔吗？＂  
利威尔看看艾尔文，又看看议会领袖“我是。＂他狐疑地回道，但确保自己没有透露出不耐烦的神色。  
这个男人带着白发的鬓角，像是刻意的装饰，他的年纪比艾尔文大的多，但仍然是个英挺的中年人。  
“我知道你。＂议会领袖用手指在空气中示意的点了一下“那位出名的士兵，单凭一只小刀就能斩杀十多名巨人的利威尔。＂  
利威尔不知道自己的功绩还要被夸大道甚么地步，但议会领袖倒是自顾自地赞叹着，并且拾起被甩在地面上的餐刀“我敬佩你们的勇敢，要是我手里有一把小刀，与调查兵团的勇士比较起来，我真的不知道自己还能斩杀些甚么。＂  
“我想你只能斩杀你肚子里的饥饿。＂利威尔冷淡地说道，但见后头的夏迪斯用眼神剜着他时，他便补充道“但斩杀饥饿也是...很重要的，那能让你维持生命。”  
终于在基思.夏迪斯也对他发火之前，艾尔文解散了众人。士兵们回到自己的工作上，不敢再吭声。  
利威尔百般无奈的继续在盖着纯白桌巾的餐桌上摆上叉子、刀子、汤匙、叉子、刀子、汤匙。  
他分心的开始观察艾尔文，男人走到了挂着女神画像的墙边，他对着玛丽亚女神鼻子上的餐刀扬起了一边的眉毛。  
他又斜眼瞧了瞧不远处正和夏迪斯交谈的议会领袖，不下几秒，那个黑发年长的议会领袖居然看向了他。  
他疑惑地收回视线，处理手边的工作，装作甚么事都没发生的继续布置餐桌。  
接着艾尔文走到了他桌前，将那把餐刀放在他眼前。  
“你能解释这是怎么一回事?”  
“就是一些愚蠢的游戏。”他头也不抬的回答。  
男人似乎浅浅的叹了一口气，他盯着利威尔手边的工作，沉默了一下说道。  
“餐具应由外向内，依顺序摆放。＂他把一只较大的叉子向内移“主餐的叉子会在中央，你要想着你甚么时候会吃主餐。＂  
“在我饿的时候。＂利威尔说。  
“不，虽然这句话挺实际...”艾尔文纠正道，他的语气中有着一股隐藏失败的笑意。  
“那对我来说就是比较大的叉子。”利威尔冷言冷语的回应。  
“他们被赋予不同的功能。”艾尔文用指尖点着大小不一的餐叉“这是色拉、主餐、点心...”  
“大的刀子、小的刀子。”利威尔接续指向右侧和盘子顶端的餐刀说道。  
“那是餐刀和切黄油的刀。”  
利威尔自顾自地继续为汤匙们点名“大的喝汤汤匙、长的喝汤汤匙、圆的喝汤汤匙、还有这...”利威尔抓起一把小到不能再小的汤匙说道“这是能装甚么，毒品吗?”  
他感受到众人的视线猛然投向他，士兵们紧张的神情和夏迪斯科怕又可笑的脸，于是他干巴巴的说“时间不早，你该去准备迎接其他宾客了，长官。”  
“感谢你的提醒。”艾尔文咳了几下，声音毫无情绪，他瞧了一眼白色大门外的天空，在离去前留下了一句话“的确，见到你时使我忘记时间。＂  
利威尔发怔了几秒钟，脑中才浮现了那张字条，早已转身的艾尔文没有见到他僵硬脸，但从手中滑落的茶匙出卖了他。

在宴会开始后，利威尔钻进了厨房边上的仓库中，发现丹妮和米尔已经窝在里头了。  
“糟糕的一天。＂米尔说道“我当下心脏快从喉咙里跳出来了。＂  
利威尔咕哝一声，在一个较为干净的木箱上坐下。  
“我说你们就好好待在这吧，别再到长官和官员们面前晃荡了，以免又惹上甚么麻烦。＂丹妮大叹了一口气“今天可是我第一回被艾尔文分队长这样训话，这已经够让我心情郁闷的。＂  
米尔听了冷哼一声“妳就别想着在艾尔文分队长面前维持美好印象了，如此兢兢业业地活着不累人吗？＂  
这时门开了，艾富里快速的闯了进来，他一屁股坐在纸箱上，嘴里啃着夹着生菜和干酪的软面包。  
“外头进展到哪儿了？＂米尔问道。  
“大人物们刚发表完自己精心设计的演说。＂艾富里口吃不清的说“你们觉得刚刚那些意外会影响众人的决定吗？＂  
“我想不会。＂利威尔从门缝中向外窥看，宾客们正互相起身敬酒，说话时各个一口米托拉斯的诡异腔调“如果他在意的话我们早已被禁假一个月，而且他若这么没有肚量...你吃东西能不发出声音吗?”  
利威尔浮躁的瞪向艾富里，后者马上停止了咀嚼，说道“抱歉。”  
“你他妈的哪来的食物?”米尔追问道。  
“从某位宾客的桌上。”艾富里回道。  
这让丹妮头痛的抚额“我的老天...”  
“干嘛?”艾富里不解的说“他们根本不怎么吃东西，这样很浪费。”  
“但你也不能——唉，算了。”丹妮放弃了解释。  
仓库的门外门内像是两个世界，一些凡人望穿秋水也无法获得的事物，却对某些人来说唾手可得，就算利威尔离开了的地下街，但族群与族群，阶级与阶级之间的隔阂依然超越他的想象，而他意识到他们可能一辈子也无法推倒这些高墙。  
他们在仓库里待了十多分钟，直到一名宪兵团的士兵出现。那名士兵打开门，找到他们时噢了一声“你是利威尔吧?”  
“干甚么?”利威尔没好气地问道。  
“哈罗德先生和史密斯中校找你呢。＂  
利威尔疑惑的跟着士兵离开仓库，他穿过宾客人群，在长桌边上，刚才的议会领袖正远远对着他微笑，而艾尔文坐在另一张椅子上，背对着利威尔的方向。  
“孩子，过来。＂在利威尔接近时，哈罗德对着他招手。  
利威尔停顿后犹疑的上前，他偷偷瞄了一眼艾尔文，但看不透他的表情。  
“我还没有机会好好看看这位英勇的孩子。＂哈罗德说道，他持续地盯着利威尔的脸“我听说了你加入调查兵团的故事。＂  
“我想那不能称作一个故事。＂利威尔安静的回道，抑制着不友善的语气。眼前的男人不管说甚么都像是为自己的语调设了停损的顶点，而他说话时脸上的表情一动也不动。  
“不，我对你很好奇，孩子。＂哈罗德鼓励人的说“你成年了吗?”  
“当然。”利威尔不可思议的回答，他认为自己的面貌应当长的足够成熟。  
“那更显得你天资优异了!你在揭发阿道夫的这起事件中表现十分出色，我一直认为他是个过度激进的人，而他的确做了不该做的。”  
利威尔瞅着哈罗德，不知道该响应甚么。事实上他根本没见过阿道夫本人或其余高官，事件就被上头的人交代完毕。他更像是一个打杂的，就如同稍早他进行的工作一样。  
“我认为你更适合加入中央宪兵团。＂他转向艾尔文平静地问道“史密斯中校，你看是不是，他是这么的杰出。让利威尔进入中央宪兵团，矫正中央宪兵的内部风气，这样对他来说更好。＂  
“蛤?”利威尔正想开口，但实时意识到这不是他该发言的时机。  
“我很高兴听到您这么称赞利威尔，但我想他仍有不足之处，利威尔对于军团还有许多需要学习的部分。＂艾尔文的一只手搁在桌面上，他的手指在桌面上轻轻地敲着，利威尔注意到他的袖口扣子没有脱落，牢牢地被缝在上头。  
“是的，但他在学习的是调查兵团的事物，让他提早进入中央宪兵团吧，这样也不必再多为难他了，不是吗？＂  
“您说的没错。＂艾尔文面无表情的回道，利威尔不解的望向他。  
哈罗德的目光又回到利威尔身上，他亲切的问道“利威尔，你认为如何?”  
他厌恶的从对方耳中听见自己的名字“我不知道。”利威尔不时看相艾尔文，想要从男人那得到一些指示，但艾尔文只是望着哈罗德背后遥远的那幅画，没有对他的眼神做出回应。  
“我不能自己决定。”他只好低沉的说道，声音听起来不耐烦。  
“那就看史密斯中校的意思了。” 哈罗德愉快地说“中校，您说说。”  
艾尔文停止了敲打桌面的手指，他将手收了回来“这件事让我必须和您在深入讨论，利威尔还有工作必须完成，先让他离开吧。”  
利威尔感觉到艾尔文在椅背后的手臂轻柔的触碰了他的腰背，男人温柔低沉的对他说“快走吧。”  
利威尔的目光徘徊在艾尔文和哈罗德之间，他仍然显得不知所措，没有底气的离开了席间。  
利威尔没有回到仓库间，而是离开大厅，在走廊上停留。中央花园的草木被修剪成不自然的形状，他不懂为甚么园丁要这样对待花草树木，破坏他们原始的模样，只为了迎合他人眼中的审美标准。  
他在走廊上踱步许久，数着花丛里的白色小花，直到艾尔文走出敞开的白色橡木大门时，他马上迎上前暴躁的问道。  
“刚刚那是怎么一回事?”  
艾尔文冷静的说“和你听到的一样，哈罗德先生很坚持让你加入中央宪兵团。他心不在焉的望着花园，彷佛这不是一件值得探讨的问题。  
“然后呢?＂他锲而不舍的追问“他是甚么人?”  
“我当然是拒绝了他的要求。”艾尔文说“奥尔森.哈罗德，他是个替调查兵团制造麻烦的人物，总是能抓住我们的把柄，对于我方的所作所为他一向能率先掌握一二。”  
“所以你们需要如此客气的对他。”利威尔说“但他为甚么要让我加入中央宪兵团?”  
“因为你很出名，很受欢迎，你的所在会提升团体的评价，成为精神象征。而且你看似并不稳定，他们认为你对于调查兵团没有忠实的定性。”艾尔文看像他，扬起眉头“但或许也是他一眼就看中了你。”  
“我甚么时候成为精神象征了?”利威尔对此表示不明白。  
“你已经是了，只要你不造成骚动，做个好士兵。”  
利威尔皱起眉头，操切地想要开始走动“随便你们怎么想吧，狗屎的我最痛恨那一群人。”利威尔暴躁的说“我尤其讨厌老男人。”  
接着他注意到几秒钟的安静，直到艾尔文说道“我希望你没有将我列入此列。”  
“蛤?”利威尔烦躁地说“我不是在说你。”  
“很高兴听到这句话。”艾尔文又对他温柔的笑了 。  
利威尔依然发火着“你再说一句，我就要去告诉那个胖子利威尔决定加入中央宪兵团了。”  
“你若继续出现在他面前，我可不知道该以何种说词阻止他的要求了。”  
“去死吧，艾尔文.史密斯。”  
“注意你的用词，士兵。”男人在离去前对愉快的他留下一句话。  
他望着艾尔文的背影，愤恨的咕哝道“浑蛋。”  
他持续回想着方才发生的一切，曾几何时他已经从过街老鼠成为炙手可热的最强士兵了?  
这从未是他的目的，也并不存在于他的想象之中，不过各种阴错阳差，又或是艾尔文的安排下，这成为了他不得不接受的事实。  
利威尔不确定这是否能被称做一件好事，至少就他本身而言，他并没有自信能够担当起这样的期待。

-

在晚宴尚未结束时，利威尔便随着三位同伴前往两条街外的酒馆，他们选择了没有座椅的位置，点了最便宜的啤酒。   
他只换了黑衬衫和阔腿裤，习惯的把裤角卷高一些，露出脚踝，这让他在视觉上看起来不那么矮，没有调查兵团的士兵会想穿着制服上街，换上便服能使他们免去不必要的麻烦。  
利威尔无法克制自己不去注意里头的客人，他仍然不习惯如此大摇大摆地走在大街上，他警戒的观察行人的动向，或是任何可疑的眼神，他的手习惯性的放在腰上和口袋，才想起匕首已经被艾尔文收走，于是他把手不自然的举起又放下。  
置身格格不入的环境让他有些别扭，他双手依然插在口袋里寻找那不存在的武器，现在他决定把领子立起来，和过去的习惯一样，彷佛这样可以遮挡一些唐突的视线。  
他们简单的闲聊，这间酒馆比上回进行任务的‘竹筏’大的多，也干净的多，在馆子中央有个舞台，上头坐着一对年轻男人和女孩正演奏着里拉琴与鲁特琴的合奏，那迷人和谐的音响优雅而巧妙的流淌在大厅里，酒客低声交谈，或是欣赏音乐，这减缓了利威尔的焦虑。  
在演奏结束后，现场响起了分散的掌声，音乐家鞠躬后走下舞台，有些穿着高贵的客人上前与其握手交谈。   
大厅的灯亮了起来，酒客们的交谈音量逐渐从低语转为高亢，利威尔无意间注意到有几位美丽的女子看了看他们，挤在一起交时咯咯的笑了。  
“还算不错的一天。”米尔说道，丹妮在桌底踢了他一脚，使他惨叫出声。   
待时针往前走了半个圈，晚宴会场里的人潮已经散去。  
艾尔文和另一群穿着得体的陌生人进入了酒馆，他们在靠近舞台的位置坐下，彼此相谈甚欢。  
利威尔转回吧台的方向，却发现刚刚那群女人中零星几位围到了艾尔文那群人身旁，好似熟识。那些女子穿着不强调曲线的直筒连衣裙，裙襬落在小腿的位置，金色或红色的卷发盘在头上，看起来自信而美丽，他们有说有笑的。  
“有钱人，有位置。” 艾富里调侃说道，让米尔笑了出来。  
“按照规制我们是不是该向艾尔文分队长打声招呼?”丹妮说。  
“喔拜托，我们正在放假。”米尔说道“别老想着艾尔文分队长，想想你的朋友。”  
“嘿，你们看，他身边的那个女人。”艾富里向艾尔文的方向伸长了脖子“是那个知名作家。”  
“我知道她，笔名叫莉莉的那一位作家，我在报刊上常能看见她的文章。宪兵团的一个朋友告诉我，她长得和奈尔师团长的妻子很相似。”米尔调侃说“我想艾尔文分队长会喜欢她。”  
丹妮白了他一眼“你有办法使这个夜晚更有趣吗?”  
“当然。”米尔说道“我们可以点些酒。”  
“我们有啤酒。”丹妮笑道“最好喝的那种。”  
“挺不错的安慰。”米尔望向遥远的吧台“其实我们可以买好一些的，你们觉得呢?”  
“你付钱?”艾富里插话道，而米尔则沉默的思考着自己的钱包。  
丹妮叹了一口气“算了，没有人能不付钱就把酒水到手。”  
“若运气好的话可以的，这些王都里的酒馆都特别大方。”米尔激动的说“我们来猜拳，来决定谁要去试一试。”  
利威尔始终盯着杯面上的水珠发呆，他安静的听着同伴吵闹，直到艾富里拍了他一把。  
“你输了。”  
“甚么?”利威尔醒了过来。  
“想办法拿些好久来，若你失败了，则由我们接替。”他笑着一把将利威尔推了出去。  
他不明所以的在众人的催促中穿过顾客群，靠近吧台，他仰头看着酒柜，思考着若这里不能使用比腕力来获得东西时该怎么办，没多久，一位女子出现在他的视线内。  
“我能为您服务吗?”酒保的语气愉快又随和，深棕色头发梳着马尾。  
利威尔粗声粗气，别扭的说“我也不知道我想要甚么。”他走近吧台边，手臂不自然的搁在上头“我的朋友们第一次来，他们在考虑要喝白开水还是茶。”他用头往伙伴的位置一指。  
酒保看了一眼那个方向“我想也是，你们看起来很年轻。”她也半靠在吧台边，手里擦着杯子“我的名字叫埃玛，你呢?你知道，在吧台边可以直接叫住我们。”  
“噢，我还期待着妳能注意到我。”利威尔一挑眉，他刻意忽略了对方对自己名字的询问。  
酒保愉快地说道，声音里有种职业性的友善“我当然会注意到，你是个英俊的男人。”酒保靠近利威尔夸诞的说道。  
利威尔忍住嘲笑的冲动，满不在乎的回道“如果妳这么想，我倒希望妳有更多的表示。”  
酒保有趣的笑了几声，她把玻璃杯放在吧台底下，转身之前说道“在这等着，看在我挺喜欢你的分上，让我能送你们一瓶好酒。”  
利威尔机械式的背向吧台，抬了一下眉毛，难以相信过程的顺利，同时有个高大的男人靠在了他身旁。  
“我不知道你在这和别人调情。”男人的声音让利威尔抬起了头，发现是艾尔文出现在他身侧。  
“别偷听我说话。”利威尔低沉的说道。  
艾尔文在他面前点起了烟，手中的金属烟盒闪闪发亮。  
利威尔瞥了它一眼“你真的不能没有它，是吗?＂他用下巴指了一下艾尔文的纸卷烟。  
男人吐出一口烟雾“我想是的。＂他的语气愉快又随和“它能帮助我清晰思虑，并且这已经成为一种习惯，难以改变。＂  
利威尔谛视着男人吸了一口，再由鼻腔吐出袅袅烟雾，心里想着在他拿起人生中第一支烟卷时是在甚么样的心情中，直到需要以吸烟来慰藉心中缺乏的那股安全感。或许因为生为男人自幼便会更缺乏能依靠在母亲怀中的机会，他需要坚强、需要更独立，于是在成长后便需要以其他事物来满足住这些割舍不掉的依靠。  
以及艾尔文提过的，他的父亲，他是怎么离开的?而对艾尔文影响如此至深。  
利威尔并不吸烟，就算他的母亲早逝，但在他的记忆中母亲总是拥抱着他，为他歌唱，直到她的离世，利威尔便被凯尼推入了现实，在被逼迫着成长的孩提时代，他学着成为凯尼，成为一个大人，但他总是拒绝别人递来的烟卷，那似乎在他潜意识中形成一个能够拥抱孩童的纯真，拒绝长大的方式。  
“你应该也对这东西不陌生，就算你不是个会吸烟的人。＂艾尔文对他说。  
利威尔嗯了一声“肯…我认识的人，他也常常吸烟。＂他放弃纠结那些无所谓的称呼，反正他这辈子可能再也没有机会见到肯尼“但那让他的牙齿蜡黄，像是十年没洗的餐盘。＂  
艾尔文张眉表示“我很确保自己没有这样的问题。＂  
“是吗?依照你对于房间的清洁保持程度让我怀疑这点。＂利威尔酸言酸语的说。  
“事实上，拥有一口不好的牙曾经被视为一种时尚，那代表你买的起糖、抽的起烟。”  
“我宁可当个穷人。”  
刚才的酒保回到了利威尔吧台后，他将一瓶白兰地优雅的推道利威尔面前，艾尔文瞪着那瓶酒。  
“看来妳的薪资待遇还不错。”利威尔打趣的说。  
“别这么说。”酒保娱乐性的说“我相望我能加入你们。”  
利威尔祈祷着她能放弃这个念头，他接过酒瓶时不由自主地打了个冷颤，而艾尔文仍然盯着他的动作。  
利威尔将酒瓶往空中一抛，酒瓶在空中旋转一圈后被接住，他对艾尔文挑起一边眉毛，眼里闪动调皮的光彩“再见，金发男。”他抛下一句话，离开了吧台。

当他将酒瓶放在桌上时，那三人都直了眼睛。  
“你是用刀抵着酒保吗?”艾富里问。  
“没有。”利威尔低沉的回道“她是个好人。”  
“她是女神。”艾富里仍直勾勾的瞪着酒瓶“但别说这个了，让我来庆祝难得的假期吧。”  
酒水为众人燃起了兴致，没过多久，艾富里已经和隔壁桌的男人们勾肩搭背互称兄弟，但这只是暂时的，隔天一早他们的兄弟情就会决裂了。  
他往艾尔文位置的方向看去，但没偶看见他。  
舞台边上有人用吉他和小皮鼓演奏起轻快的舞曲，丹妮被另一个陌生的少女拉着在舞台边上跳舞。艾富里则对着米尔大叫“你该去找丹妮跳舞，快去。”  
于是米尔追了上去，他们在木质地板上拉着手，转圈，笑倒再一起。  
“快来，利威尔。” 艾富里把几种酒倒入同一个杯子里，利威尔一口喝干了他。  
“利威尔，你该跟我去跳个舞。”艾富里说，他的舌头已经要打结了。  
“跳你的狗屎。”利威尔只跟伊莎贝尔跳过舞，那很愉快，伊莎贝尔总是能让他感到活力，让他尝试一些不愿意尝试的东西，但他可不想跟艾富里在众人面前转圈。  
“好吧，那我要去找美丽的姑娘了。”他说完便抛下了他的兄弟们，钻进了欢呼的人群中。  
利威尔觉得自己开始醉了，酒精让他的体温上升，把袖子卷道前臂后段。他的反应开始迟缓，音乐和玻璃杯碰撞的声音让他头痛，让人想要离开这间酒馆，同时利威尔发现自己不知道多久没说出‘回家’这个词了。  
利威尔望向天花板，想着自己的家在哪呢?  
他脑海浮现的只有军营中的双层床，那只不过是一张床，让人短暂歇息的地方罢了。  
他到底在做甚么呢?这些日子以来。  
他有了关系不错的朋友，已经能融入地面上的生活，但仍然缺少了一些东西，一些能让他彻底安静与平静的空间，而这个酒馆是如此的吵杂，他仍然感受到前所未有的寂寞。  
他相信地下城的酒馆比这要肮脏吵闹更多，但他怎么越来越不能忍受这些使人焦虑的声音了。  
不知道是哪一桌的人分享了他一根烟，那人说这是“地些街来的好东西。”他听了想笑，想着自己过去和朋友是如何作乐，却又特意回避纸卷烟，只因为这让他想到母亲和肯尼。  
他将烟点了起来，尝试的吸了一口进肺里，闻到非同于一般烟草而是更刺鼻让人头昏的味道，但却是种熟悉的气味。接着他呛的咳嗽，一点娱乐效果也没有。  
好一阵子才发现艾富里刚认识的兄弟之一搭上了他的肩膀。  
“小兄弟，我可以教你用这些东西”男子嘴里也叼着烟，说话时一口和他同样的大麻烟喷在脸上，让他撇开脸紧锁眉头。  
“滚开。”利威尔说，他没有兴趣交朋友。  
“别这样，我们可以交个朋友。”他勾着利威尔的肩膀左摇右晃“这是个愉快的周末。”  
男子的笑声几乎让利威尔也想笑。  
他用力一只手夹起嘴里的烟卷，拾起所剩不多的玻璃酒瓶，对着口将仅剩不多的酒水灌进喉中，酒醉总是能让人的情绪变化特别剧烈，而现在的他的确想试些猛烈的东西。  
在最后一口液体滚入胃中时，他高举起酒瓶，看见自己前臂发力的肌肉，便要往男人的颅上砸去。  
猛然间他的手臂却被捉住了，同时整个身躯从男子的胳膊中被拖了出来，艾尔文把他拽出了人群。  
他被拎着左弯右拐，挤过人群，在另一张较偏僻的椅子上坐下。  
他分不清方位，转头想环顾四周，但此时艾尔文把手放在了他的两只膝盖上，让他转向了他。  
“利威尔? ”艾尔文叫他的名字，面对着他。  
利威尔盯着艾尔文的脸，和他深棕色的睫毛，点了点头回应。  
艾尔文看见他还咬着的烟卷，发着不寻常的气味，便一把夺走了它，将它拧熄在烟灰缸里。  
“别用这种东西。”他严肃地说。  
利威尔的意识清醒，但反应像个老头，他花了很多时间集中注意力抵抗头种较轻的飘浮感“我没事。”  
艾尔文温和的笑了，那笑容真好看，比刚才那个男人好看多了，利威尔心想。  
艾尔文不管穿甚么都好看，不管换甚么发型都特别好看，利威尔发现自己原来一直这样觉得。  
酒精作祟让利威尔想要对着眼前的男人傻笑，但他克制住这个冲动，让自己不要像个白痴。  
馆里一样热闹着，但他只看着艾尔文，他们面对面坐着，艾尔文依然将手盖在他的膝盖上，像是怕利威尔一溜烟就会跑掉似的。  
而他想着，回家也好、不回家也罢，此刻他只是专注的听男人说的每句话，像是每个字都对他来说极为重要。整晚，他的眼睛没有再离开对方。

在那夜回程的路上，利威尔左右晃着两条胳膊，脚步轻盈，脚尖踢了几颗路上的碎石。他可能在草丛里吐了，也可能没有，只知道天顶上的上弦月很美，像个微笑的嘴。  
艾尔文走在前头，稍稍回过头对他说“你们怎么就突然走进这间酒馆了?”  
“那是艾富里出的主意。＂利威尔说，他仍然醉着，但心情很好“等等，他会死在酒吧里吗?＂  
男人想了一下说道“我想不必担心这个。＂  
利威尔歪头一想，无所谓的哼了一声“你又是怎么来了?＂  
“就是为了一些不重要的闲聊，大臣们把他们的女儿侄女介绍给我。＂  
艾尔文没有错过利威尔翻的白眼，跟小声的说的一句“我的老天。＂  
他想起了艾富里说的，那名长的像玛莉的作家“谁会想跟一个随时可能死在荒野的人结婚。＂利威尔尖锐的说。  
“说得挺有道理。”艾尔文耸耸肩。  
“所以呢，你们进展如何?你亲她们了吗?”  
“没有。”男人理所当然且诧异地说“我不会在第一天亲吻刚认识的对象。”  
利威尔瞇起眼睛“你不会吗?”  
艾尔文揉了揉前额“好吧，曾经有。”  
“不缺情人是吧。”  
“那是以前的事了，我现在不会这么做。”艾尔文自清道。  
利威尔怪异的问“为甚么?”  
男人说“我现在只想亲吻喜欢的人，且不会是‘她们’。”  
利威尔理解的说“真特别，我以为人们能亲吻每一个对像——当然是指对方同意的情况，只要你能因此开心。”  
男人笑道“特别的是你，这种想法挺独特的，虽然大多数人不这么认为，但肯定有人会同意你。”  
利威尔随便应了对方“我只是不懂甚么是‘喜欢’，我生存的环境可没有机会得到这些。”  
接续着是一股不寻常的沉默，艾尔文若有所思的看着他，那视线又让他浑身发痒。  
“我好奇你是如何对待与我的关系。＂终于，艾尔文开口了。  
“你?＂利威尔忘了控制音量，认真地思索后，说道“你是个优秀的领导者，若你是指在公事上，我能确认我的忠诚。＂他像是又自己在内心确认了几次。  
艾尔文似乎被逗乐了，笑了出来，利威尔皱眉看着他，不知道这是甚么意思。  
“我为此感到高兴，但是我想我必须让你知道，我一直想说的是，不论是公事或私事，我只想跟你在一起。＂艾尔文说。  
利威尔差点咬到自己的舌头，这突如其来的话语冲击了气氛，在他与艾尔文对视的那一刹那自己的呼吸几乎停滞在喉头。  
男人的语气温柔、平稳，但利威尔看的出来，他的内心并不像外表那么平静。  
利威尔突然对艾尔文可能将说出口的话感到害怕，他明确的知到现阶段的自己无法承受这些信息，而他也几乎猜对了。  
艾尔文露出了他见过最温柔的的微笑“自从当时找到你的那刻，我的直觉就告诉我你将会在未来成为我心中一个足够重要的人物，但我没想到的是，那会是这么的不同。＂  
他早已知道了艾尔文对他的不同，在翻阅自己的记忆时便能略为知晓这是甚么时候开始的，他曾猜想是他坐在对方的办公室里，男人教他写字阅读时，或是在他为对方挡下一颗子弹时，也可能在两人相遇的那一刻，这些命运中模不清的丝线就缠绕上了。  
“我曾试着让自己作为一个单纯的指挥官，但我总觉得你与他人是不一样的，接着发现自己没办法不在乎你，而且这种感觉越来越明确。＂  
艾尔文停下了脚步，脸部肌肉看起来有些紧绷，有修踌躇，接着面对着他。  
“利威尔，我想我真的很喜欢你。”  
利威尔差点撞上他，他煞脚注步，不自觉的往后退了两三步，发现面前的情况与过去不同，没有任何机会逃避。他目瞪口呆地说“我从没想过这些。＂他无法控制自己不结巴，眼神飘向地面又飘向路旁住家的矮篱巴。  
他在脑海中翻找合适的语句，自己的回答听起来不苛薄，但事实上的内容便是如此，这使他显得愚钝且慌乱，并为自己的笨嘴拙舌而在心底抽自己的嘴。  
“你真的是个…制造麻烦的家伙。＂他无奈地叹气，他认识艾尔文的时间不久，但也不能算短了，但这些坦白仍然来的太快，害怕接下来的改变让他无法承受。  
艾尔文沉稳的嗓音失笑道 “我的确是。＂男人的神情是理解且坦然的，似是要让他不因自己说出的话感到内疚，这让利威尔松了一口气。  
他思忖着，自己还需要更多的时间去了解自身的想法，去接受自己的感受，他不只对这个男人的了解有限，对自己更是。  
“或许我该做的就是为人类现出心脏，身为军人，我们不必谈过去，不能想未来，只能专注于当下。”艾尔文继续往前走，说出了现实的苦涩。  
利威尔有着悲观——但又实际的想法，大多数的人无法与自己喜爱的那个人相伴一辈子，更何况身为军人。  
在巨人足下四处奔走的他们，谈一辈子更是天方夜谭——他们注定会被迫分开，若是他认真投入了感情，那分离会是无比的可怕，那将会伤害自己、受尽折磨，就像是失去法兰和伊莎贝尔。  
那如自己所说的，只是寻个开心呢?矛盾的是他自知自己不是个会靠着短暂陪伴来寻求慰藉的人，身体记忆和过盛的自我保护意识让他厌恶所有的肢体接触，更别提从中得到快乐了。  
“忘了告诉你，下周我将外派到希干希纳区的军营，替夏迪斯办理公事。”男人突然说道。  
利威尔从复杂的思绪迷宫抽离出来“那很遥远。”他有些讶异的说“你要离开多久?”  
“三个月，若我能尽快完成公务或许能提早。”男人说。  
“三个月?这么长时间。”  
“是的。”艾尔文安静了一阵子，重新开口时，他的嘴里有种局促不安的紧张“我想，若是在我离开前你愿意告诉我答案，我会很感激。”男人搔了搔脖子“若你不接受，我往后绝对不会再为难你，造成你的困扰。”  
利威尔看着自己的鞋尖，过了一会儿响应道“好吧。”他说的很安静“我会想想。”  
他们没有再多说甚么，把尴尬不安留在身后，便谈论起了其他琐事，在军团大门的足下互相告别。

-

利威尔没有计算日子，他忍住不让自己计算日子。他甚至不敢去思考那天晚上艾尔文留给他的问题。  
一整周里，他只管让自己忙碌起来。佩特拉与他保持着联系，他们偶尔能在军营中遇见，得空时能交谈几句，但他也不是那么擅长闲聊的人。  
还有埃尔德，他比上回在壁外到时年轻了很多——但还是有些显老。他在向利威尔打招呼时总是显得严肃且过于正式。  
在训练中，利威尔不难发现到自己的表现比过去更稳定了，更被上级评论为不寻常的优异。  
他拥有比过去更敏捷活跃的轻盈，在他动作时，能感觉到自己肌肉平滑的流畅，  
兵团里对于菁英部队的训练对他来说几乎已经没有意义，他只好将重点转移于熟悉更多元的武器。  
那天的天气是阴霾的，黯淡的没有光芒，天上的云朵有阴沉的折痕，空气中有股凉意。他将线膛枪托起，枪托抵着肩胛，眼睛对着瞻孔和准星。  
树林里是幽暗潮湿的，有些雾气、冰凉的叶子，且安静无声，没有鸟儿在枝头上振翅跳跃、没有啁啾鸣叫。  
在他凝聚意识的同时，标靶从远处的树干后头落下。他左手上膛，移动枪口位置，接连击发，正中了三个靶心。  
他往前跑，跨过灌木丛。  
在身后树丛中的靶心尚未抵达定点时，他将枪枝往上一翻，回身握定，接连三发命中目标。  
在利威尔转而瞄向右侧的森林时，他停了下来。  
从准星后头望进树林的薄雾里，在离他不远的大树间，他看见了幻影。  
一个男人笔直地站在那头，身着英挺军装，肩上是兵团军事长独有的肩章。  
利威尔没有动作，手指放在板机上，就这样望着他——那个男人的脸是如此的清晰——金棕色的后贴头，冰绿色的眼睛，可恨的嘴角，催促着他的子弹，欢迎着他的报复心。  
他瞪着那只影子，指节微微使力，又在控制中没有按下，耳中只剩自己的呼吸。  
“利威尔，你在做甚么?”士兵的喊声唤醒了他，在声音从四面回到他耳里时，男人的幻影消失了，像被砸碎的玻璃，四分五裂。他左右两枪，命中了两棵大树后头的标靶。  
“我操，你小心点!”正赶到他附近的士兵被吓了一大跳，骂咧咧的说道“别在这时击发!”  
“不会打中你的。”利威尔利落的卸下弹夹，左手清空枪管，毫无情绪的将枪枝交给士兵。  
“你不能保证——”  
“我可以。”他冷淡又不容置疑地说。  
士兵不悦的瞪着他，说道“这是正常使用枪枝的规定。”他看了一下附近的标靶，评价道“你表现得很优秀，不过刚才的分心是怎么一回事?你在那傻站了很久。”  
利威尔擦了擦手，说道“没什么。”  
在离开训练时他搔了搔头，在发中的那条已经难以辨明的伤疤上驻足了一会儿。  
有些疼痛，但可能是自己想象的。  
当天夜里，他久违的再度想起了死去的军事长，以及当时站在牢房里的艾尔文。接着他想起了与他坐在高塔上的艾尔文、在窗前迷惘的艾尔文，接二连三的在他心底纠缠。  
他抓起了半颗安眠药，让自己沉沉睡去，让思绪如落叶般被风吹散。

-

隔日的早晨，阳光温煦明媚，像是被昨日压抑的不满而大放了起来。当利威尔从床上爬起，系上鞋带时，他了解到自己并没有因为一场睡眠而忘记那些事。  
接骨木的气味缭绕长廊，当他走出宿舍，瞪着东方的那颗太阳时，他又想起了艾尔文的头发。  
为甚么那个男人总是在他脑海里挥之不去?  
每当他以为自己忘记时，那些画面又会如轻烟般袅袅升起。  
在他盯着自己的手时，他能感觉到对方曾经在上头留下的温度，那是如此的真实以让他无法忘却，如同在黑夜中缓慢探询出一道早已消失的光芒，让他留恋着。  
在利威尔让思绪沉浸在怪诞的迷途中时，一个人从门廊台阶的转角穿出与他撞个正着。  
“狗屎。”  
“狗屎。”那个撞着他的冒失鬼与他同时骂了出来，利威尔仔细一看，那人是米尔，喘着气，满头大汗，摀着疼痛的长鼻子，手上提着一只小型皮箱。  
“你在搞甚么鬼?”利威尔问道。  
“艾尔文分队长忘了他的文件!”米尔上气不接下气的解释“他带了太多文件，这只却忘了!”  
喔，这又来了，又是艾尔文。  
“他在哪?”  
“他要外派前往希干希纳区三个月，今天就要乘船启程——”  
“我知道，我是问他现在在哪?”  
“他已经离开军营，大约快到码头了，我怕我是来不及交给他了。”  
利威尔盯着那只皮箱，片刻，他说道“交给我吧。”  
“什么?”  
“我速度较快，交给我。”利威尔一把抓过皮箱，同时抓住一股狂热的干劲，留下没反应过来的米尔，转身就往大门外的方向跑。  
他踏过营区外的泥土路，路过分散的小屋、豪华的大宅、跑上米托拉斯的大街、穿过假日拥挤的市场人群，忽视各式各样的声音与脸孔，在喧乐中躜进一旁的小巷内。  
他踏上老旧的木板车，翻过围栏，沿着住家的窗台往屋顶上爬，心底有股怪异的兴奋。他在一户户人家的屋檐上跳过，轻盈且熟练，不需要想太多。  
对啊，不需要想太多，走一步算一步吧，他看着抱在怀里的皮箱，暗暗想着。  
利威尔居高看见不远处的大渡口，在他视线所及——广袤的晴空、温暖的太阳和闪闪发光的河面波纹遍布整个大地，像是被风吹拂的麦田一样生动光洁。好几艘船只正在卸货载货，发出汽笛声，在切开水面时溅起水花，忙碌的不得了。  
利威尔在沿着水管往地面降落，踏在木箱子上时吓跑了几只在埠头边悠哉的鸽子。当他在人造码头上奔跑时，撞到了几个码头工人，他很抱歉的没说声对不起，因为他已经看到了那艘载客的船只，那个男人正踏上船跳板，他的一头金发和今天的阳光一样温暖。  
“喂!”他试着叫住他，但距离太远，工人收起了跳板，船只一晃离开了岸边。他烦躁的又绕过几个工人，继续追上去“艾尔文!”他叫着对方的名字，而那个在甲板上的男人听见了，疑惑的左右张望。  
“艾尔文、艾尔文!”他又叫了几声，庆幸自己跑得够快，离船愈来越近了。  
那个男人终于回过头，发现了他，脸上尽是惊讶“利威尔?”那个愚蠢的大家伙在春天正午的阳光下是那么的耀眼，那双虹膜的光彩是那么的纯粹——是的，这是他见过最英俊的男人。  
“呆子，你忘了你的文件!”他不客气地骂到，尽管他跑了太久，心肺之间正在承受压力，但他仍旧喊着。他抬起了皮箱，知道自己能将它扔过去“我要来告诉你我的答案。”  
他这么说时，有趣的见到那瞬间艾尔文的脸上闪着紧张和诧异的神情，他决定好了，这并没有他想象中的难以启齿，于是对着他喊到“我想的和你一样，我也有点喜欢你，浑仗!”接着他把皮箱往男人的方向远远抛了过去。  
那只皮箱越过了不远不近的水面，来到男人身上。利威尔相信自己是个好投手，因为艾尔文还需伸长双臂才没让皮箱从他头顶上飞过。  
男人踉跄接住了那只皮箱，当他站稳时，脸上满是笑容，那是利威尔至今见过男人最发自内心喜悦的笑容，温暖而热情——他就该如此，不是吗?  
艾尔文靠近船缘，挥起他的一只手“我会写信给你!”他说到。  
“少废话了，早点回来，笨蛋。”利威尔对他喊到，终于放慢了脚步。筋疲力竭的不停喘气，看着大船离开，航向太阳所在的方向，不知道是被太阳晒的，还是跑了太久，他觉得自己的脸正因为这两个原因而发热着。  
而沿着河流尽头的远景延伸而去，驶过了希干希纳区之后会是甚么地方?他想着往后的日子要做甚么?要如何过?但或许他现在不该多想，只要看着那艘船，等待它的归来。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字数爆量。  
是的利利要告白依然每句都要附带脏话。  
终于能直接写出文文的名字了我整个身心舒畅!  
这部系列中的每条河流都有呼应，都有意义，古老大树旁的河流、河谷地中的河流、米托拉斯的运河、山里的河、往后出现的任何河川。  
每艘船也都有意义，《永无岛》这本故事中的船、冥河摆渡人传说中的船、文文搭上的船。  
至于那棵神秘的大树，大家可以把他想象成利利的内心世界，谁能靠近那棵大树，便表示谁走进了他心里。  
再来忏悔，说好不会隔太久更新依然等了快一周ヾ(;ﾟ;Д;ﾟ;)ﾉﾞ，重病+周末旅游+背部拉伤多灾多难的耽搁了。  
且因为这一两章在校正时突然多了很多点子，又加了新剧情。原先是没有最后一段的，但突然觉得这更能强调长绳系日这个想法——在当下如何想要留住对方，在未来回想时是如何想要留住这段时光，哎呀，文文就是利利心中的那颗太阳。  
然后，校正到了这里前进下一篇时，我惊觉…下一篇有车!?  
惊呆自己。好，其实不算完整的车，但至少是车头灯。


	10. 第十章．845年12月25日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、sexual content、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设

听说夏迪斯要退役。  
利威尔从黄油豌豆中抬起头，向着正坐到木板桌对面的纳拿巴问道“妳说甚么?”  
早饭时间的食堂聚满了士兵，说话声大的像煮沸的水，将利威尔的耳朵吵得听不清晰。  
“今天的《米托拉斯晨报》，莉莉的专栏。”纳拿巴递给他一份报纸，利威尔将它平放在桌面上，边用叉子戳着炸粉团，边读了起来。  
“那篇文章分析了夏迪斯对巨人越发消极的研究策略，以及他的健康隐忧。”纳拿巴说明道，声音好听的像晨间的雨水。  
利威尔快速的扫过那篇文章，文字中就如调查兵团本身所感受到的，夏迪斯的确越来越少出席在公开场合，连训练的视察都交由其余军官替代，也不见他积极的申请壁外调查，对于他将退役的风声已经悄悄吹了起来。  
“不过这也只是一些推测。”利威尔说，并将晨报推回给纳拿巴。  
“没错，不过莉莉已经是王城中最出名的作家了，只要她的文章出现在任何报章上，人们一看马上深信不疑了。”纳拿巴用金属汤匙拌着乳粥，将麦片翻来翻去“整个军营和王都的人都讨论起了这件事，甚至为了谁会是下任团长人选而下注。”  
利威尔撑着脸，发出懒散的回应声“妳认为是谁?”  
“当然是艾尔文。”纳拿巴没有考虑的说了“我和米克都这么认为，事实上，大家都这么认为。若是民意支持他，他就能更顺理成章的接任了。”  
利威尔没有回应，而是盯着那篇专栏沉思。接着，他注意起了时间。  
上周艾尔文寄来了一封信，上头写道他将会在今日正午返回兵团本部。这是艾尔文派遣到希干希纳区的第七十七天，他提前完成了所有项目，于是得以提早归营。  
利威尔瞅了一眼时钟，他已经起床两个半小时，完成了六点的基本体能训练，来到了七点半的早饭，距离正午还有很长一段时间。  
他收回眼神，啃起豆子。

这两个多月里，出于长官对他的肯定，利威尔半负起了新兵的格斗训练，帮助格斗训练教官监督新兵的学习项目。他并不能独立带队，上级认为他尚未拥有那样的能力，毕竟他是至今唯一一个在技巧上无可挑剔，但又同时能在与士兵一言不合时将对方撂倒在的训练员。  
在训练场上，他没有去注意时间——他尽量不去。直到正午的钟声响彻云霄，路过训练场的士兵谈论到艾尔文.史密斯刚刚进入了兵营大门时，他立马抛下了部队往军官办公室的方向跑去。  
他先是路过了教学楼，被一名长官绊住——因为自己没有停下来对长官打招呼。接着遇见一名将书本摔了满地的行政兵，和对方一同将它们送往大书库。  
忙完了这些，他已经花费了二十分钟。  
因为路线的更动，他必须经过大交谊厅和花园才能到达军官宿舍的边门，这时间大多数人都在准备用饭，而此处离食堂甚远，鲜少有人聚集。  
在经过交谊厅附近时，利威尔听见通往花园的石板路上传来了说话声。不用半秒，他就听出了那是艾尔文的声音。另一个男人的声音很熟悉，却一时想不起来。  
他本能地退回建筑物后头，在砖墙的庇荫下提起注意力，在那两人的语调中，他察觉了不愉快的气氛，一连串对话锐利的穿透他涣散的精神。  
利威尔这回迟疑了一下，不免想起上回偷听上级谈话后激起了一连串难以收拾的闹剧，或许不自找麻烦的办法就是无视它。  
但当他念到这回的主角是艾尔文时，他还是不由自主的攀住了水管和砖头，从交谊厅大楼的外墙爬了上去。  
他边攀爬，边努力回溯着另一个男人的声音究竟在哪听过，当他终于将自己甩上平台时，他也想起来了，那个男人是上回在晚宴中见过的议会领袖哈罗德。  
议会领袖怎么会在调查兵团本部?利威尔回忆起艾尔文对这个男人的评价，不禁 加快动作。  
他矮身移动到了两个男人附近的屋檐上，藏起身影竖起耳朵。  
“我知道夏迪斯很欣赏你，而我也认为除了你之外没有第二个会接任调查兵团团长的人选——”哈罗德粗糙的声音说到，却被艾尔文一口打断。  
“夏迪斯团长并没有要退役，那篇文章造成了众人对兵团的误解。由于几个文字造成的流言蜚语就推测我将接任团长实在言之过早。”  
“我不认为这不能谈论。”哈罗德压低着严厉的声音，说的急促“我知道你这些年来不断往上晋升的原因，我知道你肖想高位。”  
艾尔文的声音很冷淡，他低沉的说“我认为我的能力能为兵团有所帮助，仅此而已，哈罗德先生。”  
“我知道你母亲干了甚么。”哈罗德用他压抑声量的语调愤怒的说道“我知道你们这么做的目的，私自写了甚么书，并偷偷教了城里的孩子甚么东西，她会是造成社会动乱的源头。”  
艾尔文没有说话，而哈罗德持续急躁的说，他咬牙发出可怕的指责声。  
“别想蒙混我，史密斯，你们还记得前车之鉴，这么做会有的后果。只要我揭发她，你的母亲里希特——”  
“你没有资格说她的名字。”艾尔文突然的开口，他似乎向前了一步，那副低沉却深含着怒气的嗓音制止了对方“别想着对她做任何事情，我会让你出代价。”  
哈罗德却笑了几声，不改他的态度“想想你在说甚么，史密斯中校，我可没有阿道夫如此愚蠢，我掌握的情报比你多的多，将你和兵团扳倒轻而易举。当他、你、你母亲躺着被虫蚁啃食时我还会好好的站在埋葬你们的泥土上。”接着两人皆沉默不语，利威尔则在屋檐上静静等待着不作声。  
“我会让她停止。”最后是艾尔文严肃的妥协，停止了剑拔弩张的气氛。  
“很好。”哈罗德恼怒咬牙的说“这是为了社会的和谐，请你记住这点。若夏迪斯任命你回下任团长，我并不能阻止，但请你安分点，我不会让你坏它。而权力得志会把你拉向毁灭，请你慎重考虑。”说完哈罗德一甩长袍，气冲冲的离开。

利威尔赶紧往回头路走，他边爬下屋檐，边回味着方才所闻。艾尔文的母亲——他从未向利威尔提过她，但她做了某些事情，让议会团十分恼火，这同时影响了艾尔文，又或是，艾尔文本身的作为就与她的母亲一样，让议会团堤防着。  
而那件事情会是甚么，是否就是他曾经与佩特拉谈论过的有关，抑或者是更大的阴谋?  
艾尔文的隐瞒几乎已让利威尔习以为常，于是他也没了着急，因为就算向男人提起也没办法得到答案，现在的他更倾向于自己拼凑线索。  
他的脑袋快速的估算着事态，艾尔文说过议会领袖是个麻烦人物，今日所见也的确如此——对方有能力能伤害兵团，以及艾尔文。  
当利威尔意识道这点时，有股热度在他的后脑袋挠着，于是当他的双脚踩回地面上时，他绕了远路，往哈罗德会经过的地方走去。  
他收起紧促的眉头，装作路过般的弯过转角，见哈罗德迎面而来。  
“利威尔!”哈罗德见到他倒十分惊喜，那张成熟冰冷的脸上倒真的多出了一丝喜悦“没想到，能么巧的见到你。”  
“听说艾尔文.史密斯回营了，我必须见他一面。”利威尔冷静的说，伺探着对方的反应，而对方倒像是当方才与艾尔文见面一事完全不存在一般。  
“我也听说史密斯中校终于回营，夏迪斯能轻松些了。”哈罗德看着利威尔，像是考虑着要说甚么，而后者等着不语。  
“不知道你记不记得我上回向你提起的，希望你加入中央宪兵团的那件事?”  
利威尔感到神经的震颤，但立刻接话“我记得。”  
“那真是太好了。当时史密斯中校拒绝了我的提议，但我想亲自询问你的想法，关于加入中央宪兵这件事——”  
“我很荣幸能受到你的青睐。”利威尔回望着他，泰然自若的反应“我并没有加入中央宪兵团的考虑，但这单纯是因为我更擅长对付巨人，而不是人类。你知道，调查兵团更缺乏人手，而我是少数不会死在墙外的那种。”  
“原来如此，这是你同意的选择。我一直认为你不愿加入中央宪兵团的原因是因为你和史密斯中校的交情。”  
利威尔凝神注目着对方的深色眼睛，他突然知道自己该怎么做，于是他开口，语气控制的轻挑“我和他只不过是工作伙伴，称不上朋友。”他说出的话令自己作呕，但他明确知道这些用意“我们在行事上有默契，为了军团运作可以成为搭当，合作无间，但仅限于工作上罢了。他和我性格相差甚远，价值观常有所抵触，难以成为甚么知心好友。”  
他克制着不让脸部肌肉僵硬，表现的犹如一切都是发自内心，几乎让自己相信本身的想法便是如此“他是个讨人厌的家伙，从我第一天见到他时就知道了。但我必须表现得与他交好，这有助于军团向心。”他说。  
而哈罗德也如他如他预期的笑了，笑的内敛又有涵养“是的，你们的确是理性的军人。”对方看着他，那个眼神怪异又陌生的涵义让他排斥“我很欣赏你，利威尔，你是个很独特的人。我怕调查兵团可惜了你的生命，所以才提出那样的建议，希望你能了解这点。”哈罗德那双深色眼睛依然摆脱不了的瞅着他，片刻后说道“我希望我们能成为朋友。”  
哈罗德向他伸出了一只手，无名指上有颗宝石戒指。  
利威尔垂视着它，又关注着对方的脸，最后伸出了自己的手，握上了对方的。  
“我想可以的。”

在离开哈罗德时，他的心脏鼓噪着，让他的肺部更急速的想获取氧气，但他立刻让自己平静了下来，并没有表出任何异样。他使了一些从前并不懂得如何操控的伎俩，只为得到他人的信任，并让自己能掌握更多优势，为了有朝一日的反击而崭露虚伪的善意——他知道这些手段是从何处学来的，而可怕的是他表现得如此流畅，而且冷静。  
他往建筑物里走，思量接下来该如何面对艾尔文，对方是否会因方才与哈罗德的对话展露任何情绪，而自己应不应该告诉艾尔文他与哈罗德的交手。但他更认为，艾尔文是不会提起这件事的，而自己也没有揭露的必要。  
放弃了这件事后，利威尔察觉到了更艰难的问题以及自己该有的紧张感。自他与艾尔文相隔两地后已过了七十七日，他不禁想起男人离开的那一天自己是如何追上那艘开往希干希纳的船。  
现在他们会变得有何不同?整个上午他是多么的渴望见到这个人，但此刻才惊觉这是多么的尴尬与奇怪，以至于他的脚步变得沉重且笨拙。  
当这些念头困扰他时，利威尔在转角煞下了脚步，转过身，但同时意识到现在的行为就如同他将艾尔文丢在房内的那晚——胆小且无知。  
一股自尊心冲上他的脑袋，他深吸一口气，再度回头，确信自己不会逃避任何必须面对的问题。  
而就在此刻，他一头撞上了另一个男人。  
对方武装带的扣锁砸在他的额头上，他痛的骂了一声往趔趄，当他睁开眼睛时，他发现艾尔文一脸惊讶地站在他面前。  
“利威尔?”对方率先叫了他的名字，热切的语调听起来很高兴。  
“呃。”利威尔还傻在原地，用手背捂着额头。他不知道自己该如何反应，刚才在路上所计划的任何开场白都被这一撞撞到席纳之墙外了“嗨。”当他这样说时感受到自己的愚蠢“好久不见。”  
艾尔文看起有些不同了，他似乎瘦了一点，但很有精神，脸上挂着愉快微笑。他意外的发现，男人身上有种外放的情感，而不是像过去那般压抑着，利威尔想着对方是怎么自然的做到这点时，男人己经抓住了他捂在额头上的那只手。  
“我一回来就想去见你。”男人用另一手指安抚他被撞疼的额头，他的声音里有种不掩饰的惊喜“一切都还好吗?在这两个多月。”  
利威尔能感受到一股热度爬上自己的脸和耳朵，他赶紧别开脸以脱离男人的触碰，不想让对方察觉到这点“我很好，就像信里写的那样。”他能感受到呼吸卡在喉咙，嗓子发干。  
他将视线移往自己的右手——艾尔文还抓着它。  
“那就好。”艾尔文察觉到自己不受控制的动作，赶紧说“抱歉我不是——”  
“没关系。”利威尔打断他，在艾尔文将还捉着他手掌的那只手放开前握紧了它——花了自记毕生的勇气。  
艾尔文看起来如释重负“上个月我得知你要参加北方的壁外调查，就一直想着这件事，尤其在部队归城后一直没得到你的消息。”  
“因为我的队员受伤了，我负责了更多的上报工作。”他瞪着前方说道“你是去做苦力了吗?你变瘦了。”  
男人听着笑了出来，那低沉的共鸣声让他的后颈发麻“我的确想去吃顿饭，顺便和你聊聊。这两个多月我一直渴望见到你，于是更加紧完成了任务。”  
当利威尔抬头看着艾尔文的脸时，他看到的是一种期盼与温柔，利威尔想要回应些甚么，但他失败的找不到任何应对的说词来告诉艾尔文他也是如此盼望见到他。  
而艾尔文对他微笑，握着他的那只手温柔而坚定，让沉默变得更耐人寻味。利威尔认真认为这样的气氛不能持续下去，至少在男人低下头进行下一步动作之前。  
“好，我们必须吃顿饭，现在。”他快速说道，发现自己刻意扬起的声音很可笑，他肌肉僵硬的回过身，拉着男人大步就走。  
他听见在身后的艾尔文闭着嘴愉悦地发出笑声，而握着他的手依然让他的耳朵发红。

他在那个阳光狂妄的午后做了很多事，利威尔甚至觉得，这比进行壁外调查或军事训练时做了更多事。像是他突然揽起了大把大把的秘密任务，而当然，称他们为秘密任务的原因是，这是只有他自己一个人操盘的计谋。  
他突然察觉自己没有一定局限性的面向，在自己心里、在艾尔文面前、在哈罗德面前。在艾尔文面前时他感到未知但喜悦，在哈罗德面前他感到自己令人不寒而栗、心机深沉，而这不会从太阳西下后就此结束，他必须持续扮演下去。不论它是否在某些程度上造成心底的负担，但利威尔认为自己必须再多加把手。  
午餐过后，艾尔文晃进了王城的一家新书店，当男人被书架上厚重的书本吸引时，利威尔透过展示柜，从玻璃橱窗向街道上看。  
这条商店街的砖墙皆是温暖的稻草黄色，阳光照在每户商家的玻璃橱窗上折射出七彩光芒。在来来往往的行人中，有治安警察的巡视队伍整齐走过，以及年轻的男子牵着宠物散步。倏然间，利威尔发现一个曾经见过的身影。  
一个梳着发髻的女子，穿着亚麻花色的直筒长裙，随着春日和风轻轻摇荡，踏着尖头鞋从对头的人行道快步走过。  
利威尔在两个多月前的酒馆里见过她，最近一次则是在今早的《米托拉斯晨报》上。他瞄了一眼在书柜后排的艾尔文，知道对方还会在古文学里消磨好一阵子，于是他一言不发的靠近门口，让门上铃铛不发出声响的溜出书店，快步的隔着大路跟在女子的后头。  
她穿过了一条街，在一排住宅的第三栋别墅停下，利威尔克制自己躲进建筑物灰色阴影里的冲动，选择站在远处观望。  
女子走上大理石阶梯，用包里的钥匙开门，走了进去。  
利威尔马上迈开大步，有些急促的越过石砖路，在附近的街道上像只苍蝇般乱窜，最终，他在第三条商店街找到了花店。  
他在目光扫过一篮一篮的花，甚至凑近了闻。  
玫瑰——闻起来浪漫，但太正式。百合——高雅纯净，嗯，他挺喜欢的。栀子花——他的鼻子快受不了了。  
那间花店飘着浓郁的香味，使人的头脑发胀，他最后挑了一把熏衣草，在老板为他制成花束时他确认的问“这适合送给见过一二回的朋友吗?”  
“男孩还是女孩?”  
“女孩。”他说，再纠正道“女人。”  
“当然，再合适不过了。”老板满面笑容地说，露出一排过于洁白的牙齿。他收下钱，同时说道“那个女孩会很高兴的。”  
利威尔心疼着付出去的硬币，抱着花束往回走。  
他赶回上一条街，在别墅的第三栋门前停了下来。不知道自己是否该在头发上抹一点水，或是换上一身熨烫过的衬衫更符合常规。  
空气中到处充满金色的光芒，那栋房子的窗户晶莹闪耀，他吞了口口水，深吸一口气，踏上了石阶，动手敲了门——即便痛很敲门这个动作，听到里头传来悠扬的回应声，以及跟鞋的脚步。  
没多久，门从里头打开了。那个女子一手扶在门把上，脸上有着询问的笑容，她有丰厚的嘴唇，匀称的下巴和鼻梁，榛子色头发像在发光，修长的身形让利威尔需要仰头望着她。  
“妳好。”利威尔说，几乎忘了自己有一张嘴“请问您是莉莉?＂他字句斟酌，尽量让自己的口音不那么困扰辨识。  
“你好。”女子愉快的说“是我，没错。”  
她说话的声音很和蔼，表情始终倾向于露出笑容，却有有刻意的友善。利威尔知道这是为甚么——她比自己年纪大的多，把他当成了小孩。  
“我是艾尔文.史密斯中校的部下，调查兵团的士兵。”他说，而莉莉听了有些惊讶，他交出了那束花“艾尔文中校今天刚回城就让我替他将这束花送来。”  
莉莉诧异的接下那束花，愉快的说“史密斯中校?我的确和他见过几次面，倒没想过他会送花给我。”  
她看了一下那束花，赞叹道“多么美啊！＂又将眼神投向利威尔“代我传达我的感谢，这一切太匆忙，我来不及准备回礼。”她传递出欣喜的情绪，却又沉着的收敛。  
“他不需要回礼。”利威尔耸耸肩“但或许妳可以写封信给他，我相信他会为此而高兴。”  
莉莉露齿而笑“我会的，可以让我知道你的名字?我必须认识你。”  
“利威尔。”他回答道。  
“利威尔，我听过你的名字。谢谢你这趟麻烦。”莉莉煞有其事的对他说“我的本名是莉莉亚.迪亚斯，莉莉是我的笔名。”  
“很荣幸能知道妳的名字，艾尔文中校让我跑腿时竟没有告诉我妳的真名。”利威尔说，并不去计算今天这张嘴又撒了多少谎。

当他赶回书店时，艾尔文的眼睛还黏在《旧时代哲学家对话集》上。他装作若无其事的经过男人身旁，而男人却突然开口了“你去了哪里?”  
利威尔停下脚步，回过头前准备好了表情“只是在街上逛了逛。”  
“你去了花店。”男人将书翻到了下一页，而利威尔掩饰着僵硬的动作。  
“甚么?”他问“去哪？＂  
“你身上有花的味道。”艾尔文轻松的说，这让利威尔松了一口气“熏衣草的味道，那是你喜欢的花吗?”  
“不是。”他无聊的否认道“只是那家花店特别多这种紫色植物。”  
“我想也是。”艾尔文说，随意问道“你喜欢甚么花?”  
利威尔想了一下“我不知道，但我闻过它们的味道，认为百合花还不赖。”  
“百合花?挺适合你。”男人将那本书阖上，放在一旁，又从高高的书架上抽出一本，扫着目录，看来是想更深入于挖掘古文中了“如果你想逛逛米托拉斯，我可以带着你。”  
“喔是吗?”他不庄重的说，双手插在口袋里“我以为你认为那些破文字比较重要。”  
艾尔文听后看向了他，扬起一边的眉毛，嘴上洋溢着微笑。利威尔不知道男人在想甚么，只能皱着眉，瞪着对方。  
“事实上，我很乐意。”艾尔文说，并将那本书塞回书架上“走吧，我们去街上逛逛。”艾尔文在经过他身边时将手掌抚在他的脖子后头，让他打了个哆索。毫无意义的触碰，但却温柔而沉定，利威尔不去想这些目的是甚么及是否有必要。从这段时间开始来自男人的触碰频繁，似乎只是因为对方想要这么做，而这也让对方安心着。  
看男人的背影，他犹豫着是否该从实说出自己干的好事，但当他忆起午间偷听的对话，便将这些想法塞回脑海深处了。  
这是845年的春季，平静中有点激动人心的兴奋，利威尔没有想到，应该说，没有一个人料想到，在四个月后，一切都变得不同了。

-

845年，这是个在人类集体心中永远无法抹灭的时代创伤。春夏如飓风过境似的结束了，在树叶转红，绿草转黄，人们安逸的在日常中找寻未来的梦想时，噩梦便由此降临。  
那像是古典故事中的恶魔，在光明和善神离去的时代，无情的夺走文明长河中的纯净灵魂。祂用最让人畏惧的方式提醒世人地狱的可怕，提醒他们无法掌握自己的命运，人类的现在和未来都被捻在手里，永世无法挣脱。  
“我的天，佩特拉，别站在低处，妳会看不见死角!＂埃尔德朝着佩特拉大吼。  
“啊，是的，对不起埃尔德先生!＂佩特拉赶忙发动立体积动装置，飞越上半塌的别墅屋顶。  
他们位于希干希纳区，在砖瓦中寻找生还者，与遍布城市的巨人争夺时间，在坍塌的住宅和商店中找寻受困的孩童，或是剩下半截腿的成年人。但比起这些幸运——他们甚至不知道该不该这样称呼他们，更多的是残破的血肉。  
空气中弥漫着血腥味尸臭，巨人的脚步声轰隆作响，搜救队必须保持警戒，随时随地做好战斗准备。  
一阵狂风急啸而过，无垢巨人的后颈肉砸在红砖道上，紧接着怪物的肉身在哀鸣中倒地，利威尔在钢索的辅助下，像蜘蛛一般的蹲在了地标塔的侧墙上。  
“喂，你们两个，去中央大街和三班会合。＂他对着埃尔德和佩特拉喊到，底下的两人响应后匆匆离去。  
他在高处扫视大片的巨石和遗骸，啧了一声。在那个庞然大物袭击玛丽亚之墙时，调查兵团的多数人马还在城墙外进行壁外调查，这无疑错过了防守的最佳时机，现在大量无垢巨人和奇行种涌入，玛莉亚之墙怕是不保了。  
他们已经在这里搜寻了大半天，紧急的事态让他的脑袋来不及将眼中所见转换为情绪，况且这是众人从来没有想过会发生的事情……不，兵团为各种巨人可能对城镇造成的破坏有多样的推定和对策，但从来没有人预测到会是以现在这种形式。  
在利威尔短暂的沉思时，韩吉从他侧边飞上了屋檐，小跑的来到地标塔下，抬头朝他大喊“利威尔，这一区的搜寻已经结束了，我们必须退回大队。＂她的头发凌乱，灰头土脸。  
“上头的指示是甚么?＂利威尔拉开嗓子问到。  
“玛莉亚之墙内地已经沦陷，巨人四散各地，兵团的人手不够了。＂韩吉大喊“上头似乎有意退回罗赛之墙，玛利亚之墙必须放弃了。＂  
“甚么?＂利威尔不解道，这可是玛丽亚之墙，除去四个瓮城还有内地的土地和村落，数十万人民，这样的损失该如何承担得起?  
“放弃玛莉亚之墙，这是在开玩笑吗?＂  
“这也没有办法，但暂时只能这么做了!＂  
利威尔咬紧牙关怯了一声，在地标塔的底部有具血肉模糊的尸体，还能看出是一个女人的半身，她手里抱着一个孩童，那孩子已经被压烂，身上完整的一处只剩一只小手臂。  
此幕让利威尔感到咽喉像被掐住般疼痛，心跳的加速和紧缩的呼吸让他移开了视线“艾尔文呢，他在哪里?＂他问韩吉，期望自己的声音听起来并不那么绝望。  
“刚刚在一班附近，现在夏迪斯团长传唤他回大队。＂韩吉侧过身准备离开屋檐“刚刚是艾尔文让我传话给你的，让你回大队。＂  
利威尔用力眨了眨眼，让自己集中精神，他短叹了一口气说到“好吧。＂  
他的指关节发疼，仍按下手把上的瓦斯钮“这真是个地狱。＂他说道，跟着韩吉离开了地标塔。  
没日没夜的救援持续了很长一段时间，他们只能在心底问着：怎么会发生这种事？却没有时间去深入拨解答案。只能用恶劣环境下残存的体力去弥补失败，然而平凡百姓伤痕累累，疾病猖獗，怪力乱神之说在夜晚里降临。

-

利威尔发现自己置身于破瓦火海中，他的脚下是那具女人与孩子的尸体。  
天空是红色的，地面被火烧的焦黑，四周是痛苦的哀号声，男人与女人焦融的身体挣扎的想爬出瓦砾堆。他迈开脚步，四出奔走想离开这个地方，但不管转往哪个方向，最后都回到原点，那具女人的尸体都会出现在他足下。  
他开始感到慌张，四处张望任何可能是出口的方向，这时有人叫住了他，他回头一看，那是伊莎贝尔。  
“大哥，你怎么在这?＂伊莎贝尔大声问道，他的头发如鲜血般红。  
利威尔不知道这是怎么一回事，他睁大了眼睛，发现法兰也站在伊莎贝尔身后。  
“这里太危险了。＂伊莎贝尔神色惊恐又担忧的说“你得跟我们走!＂  
利威尔注意到两人身后是一条平坦黑暗的道路，像是没有尽头般深不见底。  
“去哪?＂利威尔盯着他们后方问到“那是甚么地方?＂  
“是光的所在地。＂法兰开口对他说，他的话让利威尔感到疑惑“等你到那里就安全了，我们可以一直待在那。＂  
利威尔迟疑的看着那条黑路，又看看法兰和伊莎贝尔，他们俩个看起来很好，衣衫干净，脸庞也如他熟悉的那样，但他总觉得有哪不太对劲。  
“天啊，大哥，快走了。＂伊莎贝尔大概是见他踌躇不前，便伸手抓住了利威尔的手腕，利威尔感受不到对方的温度，既不温热也不冰冷。  
伊莎贝尔用力的拉了他，于是他只好移动脚步，跟着两人的发向走去，每一个脚步，地上就被踩出一个血洼。  
他不知方向，被两人带着走，但他又听见了那个声音——一个朦胧沉重的低鸣声，从他的身后传来。  
利威尔转头一看，背后的野火炼狱已经消失，取而代之的是同样黑暗的雾霭，但在远方，有个明亮的光点，那股低鸣便是从那传来。  
“等等!＂他对伊莎贝尔和法兰说到，但伊莎贝尔拉着他，没有停下脚步。利威尔又回头看像那个光点，那股吸引力又出现了，无法忽视的感召像是控制了他的脑袋。  
他不知道为甚么要这么做，但那如磁铁般的引力让他不得不让自己停下脚步。  
伊莎贝尔的力量不寻常的庞大，她拽着利威尔的手腕竟然让他无法停下，他几乎是被拉着前进。  
“伊莎贝尔，等等!＂他大喊到，想要阻止这一切。但伊莎贝尔只是回过头，惊讶又疑惑的说“你在说甚么，大哥?＂她仍然拖着他，嘴里充满了火焰。  
利威尔开始挣扎，但那并不管用，他回过头看像那个光点，伸出一只手想抓住，但光线越来越小，越来越遥远。  
这时法兰已出现在他身边，伸手要抓住他，利威尔赶紧挥出空着的那只手，想要挣——  
“利威尔?＂  
他猛然惊醒，看间一双蓝色的眼睛。  
艾尔文正抓着他的手腕，依照手腕上的力量判断，那是对方抓住了自己挥出的一掌。  
自己呼吸短而急促，心脏跳的厉害，像是惊魂未定。他半躺在艾尔文办公室的沙发上，腿上和桌上摆满了各式呈报单，而艾尔文似乎是离开了办公桌到他这里的。  
他转动眼珠，窗外的天空是黑的，吹进一些凉风，墙上的时间指向了午夜十二点。  
“你做梦了?＂艾尔文问他，但这语气是已经肯定的。  
他的眼睛回到艾尔文脸上，注意到对方有些疲惫的面容，让他想起来了，他们在处理罗赛之墙的防守评估，和玛莉亚之墙的居民安置计划。  
这些日子以来军官和士兵们都吊着一颗心在工作，他们没有时间休息，彻夜在兵团内奔走，案件被发来又退回，艾尔文把所有的时间投置在里头，但超出负荷的工作量让他不得不让利威尔来帮忙。  
利威尔认为自己的脸现在还十分惊恐，他缓慢地做直身体，感受到腮帮子的发麻，看着腿上的纸张，意识到自己太过疲累以至于睡着了。他在白天与部队安妥玛莉亚之墙的居民，夜晚里帮助艾尔文处理过量的工作，这已经是第十天。  
他喉咙挤出声音应了一声，尽管他不想承认，从噩梦中惊醒这点让他感到有些丢脸。  
艾尔文用另一手摸了摸利威尔的头顶，他的声音低沉温柔，像是在安抚他“我去帮你倒杯水。＂他放开了利威尔的手腕。  
利威尔想起了那个梦境——他拒绝了法兰和伊莎贝尔，他再度拒绝了他们。纵使这是一场梦，但利威尔仍然感到内疚与悲伤，他想念他们两个，他怎么次次都忍心拒绝他们?  
于是在艾尔文的手离开之际，他不经思考的赶紧抓住了对方，阻止男人的离去。  
艾尔文惊讶的回过头，他的眼眸闪闪发亮，利威尔倒是又尴尬了起来，他的脸又开始发烫，像是碰到热水一样赶紧撒开了手，但才让指尖离开了几吋，男人的手掌又重新握住了他。  
艾尔文低头查看利威尔腿上摆放的文章，那是死亡与失踪者名单。他捡起那些纸张，将它们塞到牛皮纸袋的最底部。  
“我那儿有韩吉送来的巨人情报，我实在忙不过来，你能帮我先看看?＂他轻声问道。  
利威尔点点头，韩吉在研究室里越来越被重视，众人称呼她为科学狂人，人如其名，她的作风疯狂但是有用，这让利威尔坚信她已经取代自己成为士兵们最畏惧的对象。  
在他要问起巨人情报时，敲门声响起，利威尔马上从艾尔文那抽回了手。进来的是米克，他的头几乎抵到门框。  
米克黑着一张脸跨进办公室，手里拿着纸卷说到“玛莉亚之墙内地村落的分布图，团长交给你负责，艾尔文。＂  
“放在桌上吧。＂艾尔文说“你手边的作业如何了，米克?＂  
“还早。＂米克说，利威尔看着他，因为坐着的关系，米克看起来比平时更高了，由下而上的角度让利威尔觉得米克总是抬着下巴，但或许他就是一直抬着下巴。  
“你交给我的那份都还没处理完呢。＂米克扁着嗓子回答“对了，这里有你们两人的信件。”他一手一个，将信封交给艾尔文和利威尔。  
看着米克离去的背影，利威尔挑了一边的眉毛问到“夏迪斯那个老头到底还有没有在做事，他到底要推多少东西给你?＂  
艾尔文严肃的摊开了纸卷查看，沉声道“这阵子兵团里的所有人都很辛苦，这也没办法。＂  
“但你的工作也太多了。＂利威尔翘起一条腿不悦的说，几乎每天都会有基思.夏迪斯转传的文件送到艾尔文办公室，那分量足以让写作业的小孩吓晕。不用明说利威尔也看的出来，基思.夏迪斯已经对于自己在调查兵团的职位感到力不从心，加上他一日比一日可观的发线，想必不会在团长的位置眷恋太久了。  
艾尔文苦笑了一声，说到“你认为我将这些工作处理的好吗?＂  
利威尔眨了眨眼睛，说道“当然。＂他毫不迟疑的回答“你做的很好。＂  
“那就对了。＂艾尔文说“既然我做的够好，那我就该承担更多一些。＂他脸上泛起若有似无的微笑“而且还有你的帮助，利威尔，士兵和市民都相信你。＂  
“因为我是人类最强？我讨厌这鬼称号。＂利威尔恼怒的哼了一声，他对此感到不安。  
他清楚地了解自己的实力，但他仍然认为自己承担不起这样的头衔，那像是救世主一样的称呼并不适合自己，他认为艾尔文更适合这个名称。  
而就算如今他被调查兵团和议会团们高高捧在顶端，他仍然只是个精英部队中的士兵，他性格上的怪异和不受控仍让长官们头疼，尤其是基思.夏迪斯，利威尔从未对他行过礼或礼貌的沟通，他能感受到这个老头不待见他，但基于艾尔文对自己的担保团长才没有把自己轰回地下街。  
“那是人们对你的期望，利威尔。＂艾尔文蹲了下来，与坐在沙发上的他平视“你期望自己能做到如何?＂  
这突如其来的问题让利威尔愣住了，过了几秒钟他才意识到艾尔文是认真的在询问他“我不知道。＂他空洞的说，像是思绪飘到了几千里以外“若是要配上那愚蠢的称号，那我得做的绝不只这样。＂  
他看见艾尔文露出那个熟悉的笑容，告诉他在对方的眼里自己是多么的独一无二“一个人的能力越大，他必须承担的责任就越大。＂他的语气温柔而坚定，使利威尔对他所说的话深信不疑。  
他就是如此相信着艾尔文。  
而也因此，在他看见那封信上的署名是奥尔森.哈罗德时，一股内疚感爬了他的眉头。  
他打开信封，锁着眉，检视着信件内容。  
“谁寄信给你?”艾尔文注意到他严肃的表情后问道。  
“问这干甚么?”利威尔把信折起来，打算塞回信封内。  
“那个信封和火漆看起来是贵族才有的东西。”艾尔文严肃的解释道“谁寄信给你?”他又问了一次。  
利威尔仍旧沉默的坚持了一下，最后仍旧决定坦言“奥尔森.哈罗德。”  
他一说完，手上的信就被艾尔文一把抽走“你为甚么和他通信?”艾尔文看着信件内容问道，利威尔庆幸里头只是一般的寒暄，而他又突然发现，自己何必为了信件内容紧张，他只不过是和哈罗德维持着友好关系。  
“我不知道，或许他喜欢我。”他打趣说道。  
“我和你提过他与调查兵团的关系。＂  
“我想和他维持友好，这能使他对调查兵团手下留情，某些时刻我与他的交情能派上用场。”利威尔说“还是你和他有其他过节？＂  
他有些期待艾尔文的回答，但艾尔文没有响应他，读完信件后自行回坐了办公桌。仅此动作，利威尔便能感受到男人并不是那么高兴。  
估算着哈罗德与艾尔文之间，他倒是能理解那种感受，就如同自己当时发现艾尔文和前军事长是深交好友时一样不解与恼火，除非还有更多能让艾尔文不愉快的原因——但他已经没脑力去猜测了。  
“谁寄信给你?”利威尔为了转移话题而同样问道。  
艾尔文拿起属于他自己的信件，看了一下后头“莉莉亚。”  
“你的朋友。”利威尔移动到他桌边“她近期在报章上投稿的文章替你拉抬了声势。”他知道在送出那束花后，莉莉的确寄了封信给艾尔文，接后他们持续的维持着连络。  
近期莉莉在报刊上的几篇文章为艾尔文的处事能力做了深入的分析，使得艾尔文成为团长接班人的呼声越吹越烈，而市民们也相信他是个能力者。  
利威尔达成了自己最初的目的，他不知道这算不算是利用了别人的感情——他想是的，毕竟莉莉似乎对艾尔文很有好感，他不愿意承认的原因只是自己做了这件事。  
“她在第一封信中感谢我送的花，但我从未送过她任何花。”艾尔文说，仍然严肃。  
“或许她搞错了。”利威尔说，他趴在桌边，用手撑着头，盯着那封信“但她现在很仰慕你，这不是很好吗?你该回信给她，反正你有那么多的隽言妙语。”他知道艾尔文写的信可以多么文情并茂。  
“我可以回信给她，但我不能响应她的仰慕。”艾尔文认真的说，将信放到一边。  
“为甚么?她是个好人，而且很聪明，我很喜欢她。”利威尔加紧的说“大家说她长得很像玛莉，我没见过玛莉，但莉莉的头发也很美，在太阳下会闪闪发光。”  
“你又没在平日里见过她——”艾尔文突然停顿了，利威尔察觉到自己说了甚么，而艾尔文正瞪着他“利威尔。”男人的脸色完全沉了下来，面部紧绷着，严厉的念着他的名字。  
利威尔的心里感到一阵不安，他沉默的回看艾尔文的眼睛，僵持着，最后他打破室内的宁静，干巴巴的说道“抱歉。”  
艾尔文脸上写满了愠怒与不解，他捏着自己的眉心，紧皱眉头“你为甚么要——”  
“我只是想要帮你。”利威尔争辩到，眼前的情势让他想扯着自己的头发“只要能让她替你多说几句话，你就更有机会成为新任团长。”  
艾尔文大大的叹了一口气，他失望和愤然的声音使利威尔畏缩了“这是关于我的事情，你不能不和我商量就擅作主张。”  
那股来自男人的消极情绪几乎刺痛了他，他安静了几秒，说道“我想让她喜欢你，这对你有帮助。”  
“你知道我对你的感受。”男人不满又无力的说“这让我觉得你根本不当一回事。”  
“我没有。”他讶异且不解，百感交集的试图解释“你也可以喜欢她，你可以喜欢任何人。”  
“利威尔，我不——”当男人开口时，利威尔认为不能再让这样的对话持续下去，否则这些争执会一发不可收拾。  
“我很抱歉。＂他提高了音量，挡住艾尔文的话语“我很抱歉，好吗？这是我的错。＂他皱眉，不知该如何是好的望着对方，他希望艾尔文对他的失望与不满可以就此结束。  
他明白了自己与艾尔文在观念上实质的差异，看着那双蓝色眼眸，里头运筹的沮丧让他回忆起那个让自己懊恼许久的夜晚，于是他火速思考着一般人在这时会怎么做，而他找到了答案。  
利威尔吸了一口气，确认自己的肌肉没有僵硬的像石像，试着向前抱住了对方。  
他感受到了男人的惊讶，而他只是将脸埋在对方胸前的布料里，至少短暂的不接受艾尔文面部的情绪“别生气。”他闷闷地说，希望一切能够好转。  
随着胸口的起伏，他感觉到艾尔文叹了一口气，那双手臂也抱住了他。意外的这并不如他恐惧中的令身体排斥，却惊讶的意识到自己渴望这样的拥抱。  
“我只希望…你不要对我说谎。”艾尔文的声音在他头顶上响着，像包覆在云层里的雷鸣。  
利威尔看着空气，安静了一瞬，说道“我不会。”他听见男人的心跳声，闭起眼睛，随后问道“你呢，你会对我说谎吗?”  
短暂无言的沉默，却又彷佛从未停顿的，男人说“我不会。”  
利威尔几乎想嘲笑这样的对话，他明知他们各自隐瞒了甚么，但自己又视若无睹。或许能期望这些秘密都无伤大雅吧，只要这个男人能够走在正确的路上。  
毕竟他知道这个心跳声是如何的让他安心，如何支持他活下去的动力，给予他生存的希望与勇气。

-

不过就如同他没有通过的第三项测试，自己或许永远不会是个能服从命令的人，他不能让自己停滞在徒劳的状态，不会就此善罢罢休。  
相隔一个月后，利威尔在任务中不慎摔伤了腰背。当他在军医院看见坐着轮椅的退役老兵时，他庆幸自己只是轻伤。  
但他同时也得到了几天假日。  
他是个坐不住的人，当假期来临时，他选择到米托拉斯的花圃采买肥料，至少用忙碌来满足自己一股毅然决然想要往前迈进的冲动。  
大树需要肥料——这是韩吉说的，她发现无名树出了新芽，希望把握在天气转寒前为它多施一把营养。  
而当利威尔依照韩吉的嘱咐买下肥料时，那交出去的金额让利威尔发誓这辈子不会在米托拉斯消费任何一次。  
他弯腰，将肥料粉塞进背袋中，当他直起身时，臀部和后腰严重的疼痛，让他像个 老汉似的只能撑着手杖缓慢移动，且忽然不知道自己为甚么要这么做。  
他不在乎老树能不能开花——他的意思是，如果它能够活过来也是不错的，但他可没有韩吉那份狂热的心。  
清新的早晨布满整片天空，当他经过王都的中央公园时，他认为自己该坐下休息。他在公园的长椅上坐下，发出痛苦的呻吟，想想自己和在一旁散步的老头子没有分别。  
阳光洒在微风吹拂的树上，细碎的光线在他脚边铺展，王城的草木逐渐感染了秋日的色调，但也还算青绿。  
他去年底和艾尔文在山里度过了十九岁生日，当然他当时没特别注意时间是否到了，因为他不在乎，而他也没有告诉艾尔文。  
就数据而言，他必须假装自己已经二十五岁，但事实上，他并没有刻意花心思在假装这件事情上，也是因为他不清楚十九岁和二十五岁的人会有何区别。  
自玛丽亚之墙遭到破画，恐惧迅速的朝城墙内席卷而来，冲蚀着脆弱的凡人心灵。  
当时空气里都是哀伤的气味，那些困境时时刻刻在氤氲混沌的雾气中流过，许多漫长的夜中他能听见乐手弹奏着祈福和哀吊的旋律。  
而至今日，王都回到了以往繁华的模样。  
在米托拉斯的尖塔下，阳光普照大地，但在那些远在席纳之墙外，低陷、绵长的土地上，夜晚的鬼魂会拨动琴弦，啃咬人类的心智。  
利威尔让自己全身的肌肉放松，连脸部紧绷的表情都软了下来，感到一阵疲劳。这里的阳光很温暖，风很平静，几乎能让思绪都融入里头。而他也依稀感受到那股渴望，让自己的灵魂飘在云雾中，飘向东边——在遥远的那方，僻静的溪谷里等待星辰和月光，见到这个世界的光芒与悲伤。

在公园的草坪上，有个年纪很小的女孩正和一个女人玩着抛接球。依据那个女人的衣着看来是个保母，且是个富裕人家的保母。  
在保母将小球抛给女孩时，她一双小手使力将它抛离了轨道，球滚下了草坡，滚到了利威尔面前。  
他抽起手杖从长椅上起身——该死的疼痛，接着走上前弯下腰——几乎要了他的命，捡起球抛还给保母。那个女孩没注意到那颗球，而是往利威尔的身侧看着，大喊了一声“爸爸!”  
“利威尔?”他听到有人叫他，而这个声音让他讶异又头疼，让他的皮肤立马紧绷了起来，装上一层硬壳。  
他转过身，看见了奥尔森.哈罗德。  
“没想到你会在这。”哈罗德对他说，而利威尔回到了长椅上。  
“我是伤兵。”利威尔吸了一口气，坐下，将手杖往上一推接住“我摔伤了背部，所以有了假日。”  
“真的?你的伤势还好吗?”哈罗德在他身旁坐下，但利威尔希望他不要这么做“这是怎么造成的?”  
哈罗德今日身着窄领和高纽扣衬衫，搭配深色直筒裤，做工精湛，剪裁简单，但比以往休闲的多。  
“巨人破坏了建筑物的墙面，而我立体机动的钢索恰好在上头…我不想解说太多让它变成检讨报告。”  
“当然。”哈罗德友善的笑了，当然，依然是那张皮笑肉不笑的脸。利威尔起初以为对方的这种表情是种伪装，但后来发现，这就是一种习惯的绅士行为“我这里有个私人医生，不知道你是否愿意——”  
“不了。”利威尔立刻拒绝了对方的提议“我的伤好得很快，不必麻烦。今天离开军营就是为了放松，免得一天到晚要跟我那位长官干瞪眼。”  
他窥察着哈罗德，可以看出这个男人时常锻炼自己，还有一双深色眼眸配着浓密的长眉毛，虽然沉着却让人意会男子年轻时可能是个潇洒浪子。他冷漠的嘴透漏着敏锐的心思，手上并没有繁琐的动作，却不乏上流社会该有的礼节。  
“这就是我最初想让你加入中央宪兵团的原因，调查兵团的伤亡率太高了，容易痛失人才。而且成为中央宪兵是个荣誉，这是人人都想把握的机会。”  
“但我活得好好的。”利威尔说，他依着对方的视线看向那个小女孩“那是你女儿?”  
“是的，我的女儿——玛丽特。”哈罗德他边说，边向小女孩示意的挥了一下手，笑容不过浮现了几秒，俨然是个情感不擅外露的人“在她出生时，我知道了生命是多么宝贵的东西。”  
“我看她挺开心的。”   
“我毕生所求就是希望她能够平安快乐，而我身为议会领袖，更知道社会上有哪些人正在试图破坏这份平静。” 哈罗德翘着一条长腿，动作中仍显露了他某些狂放的特质。  
利威尔用余光看他，他知道面对试探自己该装傻，首先做个无知的士兵“甚么人会这么做?”他问。  
“这是我不能明说的，但这些人总是从孩童开始下手，破坏教育体系，意图让扭曲的思想渗入这个社会中。”男人的声音毫无情绪，甚至冰冷冷的。  
利威尔有意思的发出声音“你能抓到他们吗?”  
“当然能，只要能掌握足够的情报。”  
“他们的下场会如何?”他问道。  
“有些人必须坐牢，有些人会被送往地下街，罪刑重大者比需死。”男人说话时的一口含在胸肺中，让听者都能提心吊胆“我会让那些冥顽不灵的脑袋漂流在大河上。”  
利威尔能感觉到自己的血管几乎跳动着“这些人的生命就不宝贵了吗?”他问，忘了控制自己语气中的讽刺。  
但哈罗德似乎并不在意“不是如此，但为了社会和谐，我必须这么做。”他的黑色眉毛呈现认真的弧度“有些被送往地下街的罪犯仍然在地下集党，传播错误思想，他们就是不肯学会好好做人，所以我们不得不让中央宪兵定时清查。”  
利威尔意外自己的平静，似乎早已料想到了这些“他们工作很认真，非常认真。”他悠悠说道“我也是从地下街出生的，你知道吧?但我必须强调，和平是我的主观理想。”  
“我当然知道，你是不同的。”哈罗德笑道“地下街还有很多无辜的孩童，于是我近期致力于对他们展开调查，若符合基准，能将他们送入城内的收容所。”  
利威尔疑惑的看向他“你会做这件事?”他问，难掩诧异。  
“当然，虽然其余议会团并不是那么赞成，但基于我个人仍想尝试。孩子是无辜的，不该受到那些组织的教育迫害。”  
利威尔终究是无言以对，哈罗德在三分钟内同时成为了他心中的恶人与善人，对方所有矛盾的特质扰乱着自己的判断，但他也认知到，人性本就是复杂与多面向的。  
哪些人的生命不宝贵?利威尔这时才觉得自己说的这句话十分无知，而他并没有资格说这句话，他向信哈罗德藉权力夺走了很多无辜性命，而自己则是亲手杀人。  
“你除了抵抗外力威胁，更想维持城中安定。利威尔，今天与你谈话我更确信你是个优秀的战士，我过去一直期盼能有个这样的儿子。”当男人这么对他说时，他几乎没有心力响应。  
男人看了眼怀表，说道“明天是我女儿的生日，我稍后要上街替她挑选礼物。”  
“她几岁了?”利威尔问，就算他没兴趣知道。  
“才要满六岁。”哈罗德回到，同时问他“我上回就很好奇，你的年纪看起来很小?”  
“我十九岁了。”利威尔平静的回答，但脑袋转得飞快“不过我在兵团中的登记是二十五岁，因为某些疏漏。”他知道告诉别人一些秘密能使对方更信赖于自己。  
“真有趣，你的生日是甚么时候?”  
“我不知道，我从来不过生日的。”他说，告诉他人的秘密不需要太详尽“但我知道是在十二月。”  
“来吧，和我一起去商店街。”听他说完，哈罗德突然用手撑着大腿，站起身，并朝着保母喊道“达格妮，等等带玛丽特回去。”  
“甚么?为甚么?”利威尔不解的问。  
男人看着他，愉快的说“让我送你一样生日礼物。”他的声音有种符合那个年纪的和蔼。  
“我不想收任何礼物。”利威尔听见自己下意识地说“我不能接收任何赠与。”他明知自己不是有资本可以反馈的人，而隐隐觉得不妥。  
“来吧，孩子，你值得拥有自己的生日庆祝。”男人前臂一挥，示意要他站起来“别担心礼仪，只要收下就是了，就当作是我感谢你愿意和我成为朋友。”

-

利威尔看着脖子上的绢质领巾，想着自己是招惹了甚么麻烦。  
在百般拒绝下，哈罗德依然赠与了他贵重的礼物，就算这点价格完全不足以让对方一提。  
当晚他回到艾尔文的办公室前将领巾拆了下来，想着自己此生是不会再戴第二次了。  
利威尔边回味起白日在公园里的对话，边替艾尔文整理环境。  
所以艾尔文的母亲可能便是如哈罗德口中煽动思想、伤害和平社会的那群人，而艾尔文也是如此。  
那听起来事件可怕的事情，但考虑到中央宪兵对地下街的暴行，或许艾尔文的母亲做的才正确的事情。毕竟当时在地下街遭受枪击的那些人，只是向往自由的地面，但利威尔从未加入他们的集会，或许其中还有更多未知的暗潮活动。  
而要怎么做才会是哈罗德口中的破坏量社会呢?他过滤了脑中记忆，深山里的堡寨缓缓浮现了。  
人类曾在墙外生存的事实?被禁止的书籍?超大型巨人?或是更大的谜团?  
根据佩特拉所言，王城中掌握资本的那些人都谨守着这些秘密，或许艾尔文和她母亲便是在这方面下手。  
众人对其一无所知，这或许就是哈罗德口中的社会和谐，而艾尔文他们可能试图接露这些谎言。  
想到这里他不由地颤抖，自玛丽亚之墙被超大型巨人破坏，安宁的日子不复存在，它在众人心里种下的恐惧的种子。那些习以为常的事情如今已沉沉睡去，现实可能全是能够动摇的谎言，尤其他们天天必须担忧着怪物再度出现，若它再度破坏城墙，人类该何去何从?  
而揭露了这些将会如何，他已经不敢想信至今所相信的一切，这个世界的组成若全是谎言，那该会是甚么模样?  
社会瓦解，分崩离析，他认为是绝对有可能的。  
若这个平静的城镇是假的、皇室是假的，或是巨人……  
他背脊一麻，突然无法呼吸，恐惧摇撼着他的脑袋，手中的文件掉了下来，散落一地。  
若人与人之间皆是谎言，而艾尔文——他最担忧的，若艾尔文对待他也是虚假的?他想不是的，但艾尔文是如此擅长操纵人心，且艾尔文为甚么不肯告诉他真相，总是在这件事情上顾左右而言他?  
“利威尔?”他感觉到自己的肩膀被抓住，猛然吸了一口气，回头发现艾尔文不知何时挪步到他身旁“发生甚么事了?”男人一脸担忧的问。  
“没事。”利威尔说，并慌忙地想蹲下身捡起文件“喔操…’他忘了他的背疼得厉害。  
“让我来。”艾尔文抢在他前头捡起了它们，当男人收拾好重新面对它，眼神中的忧虑并没有消失“一切都还好吗?”男人轻声询问。  
“当然。”利威尔睁大眼睛说着，声音有点发颤“老毛病，不必担心。”  
“你该先休息。”艾尔文说，而利威尔应了一声。  
他甩了甩发麻的手，伸展肌肉，看着艾尔文回到办公桌的背影，脱口叫住他“艾尔文。”  
“嗯?”男人回过头，眼里有着询问，但非常温柔。  
利威尔突然不知道该怎么开口了，但他还是咽下口水问道“你说过不会对我说谎。”  
“我是。”男人说。  
他锁紧眉头，严肃的望着对方“如果你哪天这么做了，会是因为甚么原因?”  
艾尔文表情隐含着讶异“为甚么这么问?”男人转向他“你听任何人说了甚么吗?”  
“没有。”他再度撒谎“只要…回答我的问题。”他认真的问，希望男人也认真的响应他。  
艾尔文停顿着观察着他，那种带着审视的视线让他头皮发麻。  
“如果真我真的必须对你说谎，也是因为想要保护你。”男人最后这么说，而他的答案让利威尔惊讶。  
“保护我?”他问“我不认为我需要被保护。”  
“有些真相会伤人。”男人严肃的说“我相信你能对抗危险，但…或许我这么做是源自于我的担心，为了一些可能不必太过忧虑的事情担心。”  
艾尔文的心结。利威尔霎时间领略到了这点——一些难以诉说的阴影。艾尔文的母亲正在遭遇威胁，而男人必须阻止这件事情再度发生在其他人身上。  
利威尔想要告诉艾尔文不必担心任何威胁发生在他身上，但当他回想起在地下城的那些夜晚，他无法告诉欺骗自己心里没有一丝畏惧，即便他足够强大，甚至被称呼为至今最强的士兵，但在公权力之下这些能力根本不值得一提。  
艾尔文是需要担心，他完全有立场担心，只要律法仍然运作的一天，那些人一声令下，知情者就会在枪声中倒下。  
“我发誓，不管是甚么原因让你对此有了疑惑，我只想让你知道，我不想伤害你，我希望你能活下去。”艾尔文对他说，很是诚恳。  
利威尔依然攒眉蹙额，脑袋飞过无数想法。艾尔文的解释打破他身上一层层的硬壳，又覆上另一层不同的，而男人的表情始终是忧虑的。  
他知道问题出自于谁，他知道造成这些恐惧的始作俑者是谁，以及他该怎么做。  
但他不会就此揭穿它——他会等待，等待机会和时机，这是他学到的，让这些日子化为实质用处的最实际方式。  
“是的。”利威尔说，将自己肃然的表情收起，换上欣然自在的神色“我相信你。”

当天他依然忙到很晚，在他归类完最后一份档案时已经凌晨两点钟，于是艾尔文同样让他在这过夜。  
他吹熄了灯，躺在艾尔文团长寝室的沙发上舒缓他的后背，看着天花板。  
“你在想甚么?”男人问他，躺在床上，在房间的左侧，沙发的正对面。  
“如果我在想，就表示我不会说出来。”利威尔没有看对方，起身把枕头趴打蓬松后倒回去“睡你的觉。”他将毯子盖到头上。  
过了一阵子，他仍然能透过毯子感受到那股让耳朵发痒的视线，恼人的几乎让他感到有趣了。  
“干嘛?”他把毯子往下一甩，瞪着对方骂到。  
“我认为应该让你睡在床上。”艾尔文表示道，利威尔的眼睛还没适应黑暗，只能看到黑乎乎的人影。  
“我已经说了一百次了，你认为你能塞下这张沙发吗?”他说。  
艾尔文耸耸肩“或是你可以睡在我旁边。”  
“我不会帮你打手枪。”  
男人愣了一下“甚么?”惊醒的连忙解释“不，我没有要你——”  
“不然呢?”他扁着嗓子问。  
“我只是想若能和你靠在一起会不错。”男人听起来像是不知道该如何表达，对于一个善于言词的人来说这种景象着实奇特“就像我们在山里时那样。”  
利威尔又攒起眉，微妙的回顾起几个月前发生的事“那是因为冬天的山里很冷。”他触碰了左肩愈合的伤口，意外时间流逝的如此迅速“而且我受了伤，但你这只森林棕熊操他的健康。”  
“注意你的用词——”  
“士兵。”他接话道“士兵不会跟长官躺在同一张床上。”  
两人安静了一阵，艾尔文又开口了“为甚么你会如此讨厌肢体接触?”男人这么问他。  
他认真的思考了一下，犹豫地说“我不知道。可能是对洁净的坚持，对是对他人的敌意…某些缺陷。”那些在成长环境中的恶意使他让心智垄罩在不信任和恐怖的氛围中，令他放弃祈祷“但我能触碰熟悉的人，只要隔着衣服。”他回朔焦躁不安的记忆，并且知道有许多人有着和他相似的习性，甚至更糟。  
“你不曾和别人一起躺着?”男人问。  
“事实上有，我从前要抱着法兰才能睡着。”他如实回答道。  
“你说真的?”艾尔文诧异道“那为甚么我——”  
“因为我在你大腿那个高度时就认识他了。”他理直气壮又不耐烦的回应“冬天很冷，我们不能御寒就习惯这么做，而且他是我最好的朋友。你为甚么要跟一个死人计较?”  
说完他安静了下来，继续瞪着天花板。在说道‘法兰’和‘死’这个字时他的胸口抽痛着，现在只忙着把这些记忆赶出脑袋，放空自己。  
“抱歉。”艾尔文说到，但不知道是在为了哪一点道歉。  
利威尔没有看对方，持续地望着天花板上的纹路“停止你的道歉并赶紧换个话题。”  
他维持着沉默，只听见了窗外微风吹动树梢的沙沙声，正当他以为今晚会这么安静下去时，艾尔文突然开口了。  
“我替你买了礼物。”  
利威尔呛了一声，他想到那条领巾，这些人是怎么地突然都做起同一件事“你知道我不喜欢收礼。”他故作冷静地说。  
“我知道，但这不是为了得到任何回报或是甚么节日，只是因为我突然想给你。”  
他狐疑的睨着对方“那是甚么?”他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，房间另一头的床上，那个男人也正饶有兴致的看着他。  
“一个你绝对会喜欢的东西，它明天就会送到我的办公室里。”  
“我绝对会喜欢的东西?”他更感到疑惑了。  
“你猜猜。”  
“领巾?”他希望不是这个。  
“不是。”  
“抹布?”  
“不，你的猜测也太跳跃了，虽然他们都是布料。”  
“那到底是甚么?”利威尔想着自己会喜欢的东西，却找不出甚么是能实质拿来赠送的物品，然而问题出现了，不得到答案便会一直困找着他。  
“我说了让你猜猜。”  
“告诉我!”他叫到，差点把毯子砸向对方“我不擅长猜测。”  
“好吧。”男人终于妥协了“我和治安警察总监聚会时，他推荐了王城的茶店香味最优等的红茶茶叶，想到你常喝茶，我让米克去买了一些回来。”  
“真的?”利威尔惊讶的说，他的确喜欢茶叶，但却没有太多的机会拥有它们，茶叶对从前的他们来说是个奢侈品，就算有钱也难以在地下街获得的东西。  
男人一脸愉悦地看着他，嘴边扬起的笑像一阵暖风，向他袭来。于是他考虑了几秒钟，从沙发上爬了起来，掠过砖红色的仿羊毛地毯，跳到艾尔文的床上，趴在他的棉被上。“我的回礼是和你躺个十分钟。”  
“只有十分钟?”男人愉悦地看着他。  
“只有十分钟。”他果断轻快地说，钻到被子哩，里头很温暖。  
他往上爬，侧躺着面对艾尔文，对方的肩膀比他高的多，他甚至没办法看见男人背后的那面墙。  
月光从窗外流淌近来，倾泻在男人的脸上和身上。他让两人的距离控制在一个拳头之间，考虑着该再靠近一些或是远离一些。  
“我可以抱你吗?”  
他听到艾尔文这么问，抬头看了一眼对方，想了一下答应道。  
“嗯亨。”利威尔让艾尔文的胳膊放在他的头下，自己将手穿过对方另一条手臂下方。  
艾尔文的温度就像个太阳。  
突然察觉到艾尔文的手在他腰上，但并没有想象中让人排斥。对方的气息落在他的头顶，惊叹的说“你冷得简直像冰块!”  
“而你热得像太阳，要把我融化了。”他刻意用抑扬顿挫，像微风融冰的声音说，形容对方的温度如同阴暗房间中的一盆炉火。  
“我喜欢太阳。”男人愉悦地低声说“它总是照顾着我们，驱散黑暗，而且永远存在，永远不会消失，我也希望我能这样。”  
“你是。”他抬头看着艾尔文，将下巴靠在胸口上，对方身上有股让他昏昏欲睡的味道。  
艾尔文用手指勾动他的浏海，他闭起眼睛、再睁开，对方温柔的不可思义。  
“你怎么会这么好?”他凝望着对方，呢喃说道，男人听了用低沉的嗓音笑了。  
“我想我更该对你说这句话。”男人说。  
“我不觉得我是。”  
“你是的，你身上有我喜欢的一切事物。”  
他又不自觉地皱起眉头“那是甚么?”不过他倒是真的好奇起自己身上有甚么值得欣赏的特点。半年前，地上所有人都不当他为一回事，甚至厌恶他。更久以前，地下的人害怕他，躲避他，当时所有的亲近都是具有利益交换目的，除了法兰和伊莎贝尔。  
男人用一口沙哑、带着哄人睡意的缓慢语调，如说故事般道着“你的头发，像风一样…你的眼睛，像月亮的光。”男人嘴唇上洋溢着深情的微笑，用手指轻柔的扫过他的头发和眼角“还有很多，你的脾气、你的个性顽强却又细腻，你的声音，像森林里的风…还有你的名字。”  
“连名字都行?”  
“当然，你是利威尔”艾尔文温柔的凝视着他的双目“你只能是利威尔。”男人念他名字的方式、他说出话语的声音使利威尔的脊柱发抖。  
“利威尔。”男人的轻声呼唤混和着窗外的风声，他俩似乎贴得更紧密了“我可以吻你吗?”  
利威尔皱起眉头，再度考虑了一会儿“在可以的地方。”他说，不知道自己怎么变的勇于尝试了。  
“我知道。”艾尔文的脸逐渐靠近，亲吻了他的额头，嘴唇柔软，呼吸温热，让他紧皱的眉头松开了。  
他感受到对方的胳膊还抱着他，男人的身体很有力量，一如他一直感受到的那样。  
男人的第二个吻落在他的脸上，收紧了抱着他的手臂。  
“我靠。”他的背被压疼了，抱怨的骂到“我的背。”  
“抱歉。”艾尔文马上停了下来，他轻揉着他的背部和后腰。  
“我像个老人。”他说。  
“那是因为你受伤了。”艾尔文解释道，彷佛受伤的是他的背“你的身体很小。”  
“惊讶吗?”他扬起一边眉毛“而你像个巨人。”  
“别说那个字。”  
“好吧，我的错。”  
艾尔文轻声轻笑着，又吻了一下他了脸，继续帮他按摩背部，这让他几乎睡着。  
他感受着对方身上的温度，有点熟悉却有十足陌生的体验。  
下一个吻是更重的，在他的下颚，他开始觉得有点奇怪，艾尔文的吻带某种目的性，在他下背上的手掌变成抚摸，使他为接下来的吻而紧张。  
当一个沉重的亲吻落在他的嘴角时，他已经能感觉到对方在被子里的兴奋感。  
最终他出声制止了对方“嘿。”他轻声说，划破宁静，而男人马上停了下来“你该停下了。”  
艾尔文的声音紧张而深沉“我很抱歉。”  
利威尔睁开眼睛，与对方的目光相遇，看见男人脸上的红晕。  
喔，男人，对方仍旧是个男人。  
平常来自对方的那份小心翼翼几乎让他忘了这点，毕竟他在地下城见过的那些男性总是直接又粗暴的对待他们花钱挑选的女人。  
他庆幸自己在艾尔文身上未发现过这种特质，这份风度在当今年代中仍然是应当但实则难得。  
他将手掌放在男人的腰上“需要帮手吗?”他问，觉得自己的语气就像在问对方要不要吃晚餐一样。  
“利威尔，我不希望你认为——”  
“没什么。”他说，并把脸轻轻地贴在男人胸口上“只是…”他有点笨拙又好笑地说“我一直认为自己只能算是个理论派，不确定能做的好。”他持续的将手放在男人的腰上，用指尖摩擦着他的腰部和腹部。  
他退到棉被里，用轻柔的触碰——出于自己的紧张，描绘对方身上的轮廓，在匀称平衡的身体上漫步。艾尔文的身体让他想到在王城教堂外的雕像，曲线精实，又在呼吸的一起一伏中富有生命。  
他透过衣裤的布料探掘到对方逐渐蓬勃的部分，在他触摸对方的大腿时，能感受到肌肉的紧张和震颤。  
用手指轻扫过隆起的衣服面料时，他听见男人沉重的叹息声，想起了在山里的那几天，使唤艾尔文到河水里清洗时对方赤裸的上半身，但他当时倒没觉得有甚么。  
他将嘴唇放在上头，突然因为对方的份量而感到有点后悔。他探索着记忆中那些关在房里工作的女人和少年是怎么做的…必须承认年幼的自己在好奇心的驱使下曾经偷偷观察过，但后来过于习以为常而没了兴趣。  
他用嘴试着缓慢的移动着，不久后感受到了湿气，当他退下对方的裤头触碰到皮肤时能察觉到艾尔文伸出手想碰他，但他捉住了对方的手掌，至少在目前他还不想接受任何的响应。  
他尝试用舌头笨拙的解决对方的渴望——希望自己做的还行，因为一开始他忘了避免自己的牙齿。  
直到他掌握了一点诀窍，用上颚和舌尖的摩擦来帮助没有技巧的抚弄，用空着的手在对方大腿内侧和腹部上亲密的移动。  
他知道艾尔文从上头上着他，让他有股想逃跑的冲动，以及感受到对方的视线使他的双颊发烫。  
直道后来男人还是紧紧捉住他的肩膀，抓着像是尽他所能不用力的拧着他的头发，在急促的呼吸中低声沙哑的骂了几句粗话。  
当他从床尾滑下，跑进厕所把对方的东西吐出来时，他近乎觉得有那么点有趣，毕竟这似乎是他第一次听见艾尔文的嘴里说了脏话。  
但当他用水清理口腔时，他仍然感觉到自己的心跳和颤抖的身体，并在漱口时愚蠢的呛到了水。  
他边咳嗽，同时艾尔文出现在浴室门口。利威尔不想看他，现在这些情景是如此的怪异，但男人却不在意的用打湿的毛巾轻柔地擦拭他了的脸和嘴。  
毛巾很冰，可能是因为呛着让他的脸胀红了，他相信是这个原因。  
最后艾尔文亲吻了他的额头，让他紧皱的眉散开。男人弯下腰看他的眼神富含柔软的感情。  
“我带你回床上?”  
“已经过了十分钟了。”他再度皱眉“你只送了我一次茶叶。”  
男人笑的眼睛瞇起“我一辈子帮你买茶叶，让你陪我到早上。”  
他耸耸肩“好吧。”  
艾尔文双手托住他的腰，像抱着孩子那样一下子抱起他，动作很轻，却很有力量。  
当他们躺在床上时，那些尴尬已经随风飘去窗外，一点也不剩了。他用手指一点点的伸进男人的头发，金色的发丝像是大雨过后的晨光，接着他延长了手指的旅途，从男人的鼻梁往下滑时，男人浅浅的笑了，用一种懒洋洋的速度轻拍着他的后背。  
“晚安。”男人对他说  
他安静地看着艾尔文，过了一会用他的方言，而不是带着腔调的通用语说道“晚安，太阳。”  
男人问他说了时么，但他没有回答，只是闭起眼睛靠在对方胸口沉沉睡下。

-

这年年底迎来了一个严寒的冬季，大寒潮让树叶纷纷飘落，笑声渐渐消逝。  
玛莉亚之墙的居民移往内地，使得粮食极度匮乏，依照上议会的决定，他们让无数难民拿起刀枪投身战场，人人都看的出这是藉由让民众加入军队以消耗过剩的人口，当初调查兵团奋力在玛莉亚之墙内搜救出的居民，依然逃不过死于炼狱的命运。  
在这之后，基思.夏迪斯自认再也没有心力带领调查兵团，他辞去了调查兵团团长的位置，没有悬念的将此重责大任交给他认为最适当的人选。

在一个下着鹅毛雪的日子，艾尔文穿着橄榄色的冬季大衣在军营里奔波着，当士兵对他敬礼时他并没有多做停留。他寻找了很久，最后他灵机一动，奔向了军官宿舍旁的树林。  
他奔跑着，急匆匆的穿过壅挤的白桦树，在雪地上留下一排脚印。  
他看见了那棵大树——终年不开花不结果的黑色古木，在银白色的天地间矗立着，而现在树顶竟开满了黄花，盛开在树梢的花多的遮盖了所有缝隙，送来一股崭新的气息。  
微风吹起失根的花朵，花瓣在微风伴行之下，随着雪花飘落，让雪地上铺满一片金黄，而那个黑色人影就站在树下。  
他穿着那件自己借予他的宽大黑石色外套，双手插在口袋里，抬头静静的仰望着黄花树头。  
神秘非常且高贵。  
接着强劲的风煽动了一地的金衣崇拜者，它们向上飞升，与男子的发缱绻难分，光彩夺目。  
那是艾尔文一辈子忘不了的画面。  
“利威尔。＂当他呼唤时，对方回眸望向了他。艾尔文喘着气快步上前，急忙为对方围上了白练色围巾。  
利威尔抬头看着他，见着他却不惊讶，像是早就预知了他的到来。  
对方的耳朵和鼻子被冻得有些红，寒冷的空气让他把苍白的脸缩进温暖的围巾里。  
“利威尔，我被夏迪斯交付，即将要成为调查兵团团长。＂艾尔文说着，嘴里吐出白色的雾气，他今日被基思.夏迪斯传唤时确立了接班位置“我已经想好了，我早就想好了，要让你做我的兵长。＂他的语气和神情有着难掩不住的激动。  
“兵长?＂利威尔听闻后眼睛张的大大的，为这个从未听过的名词疑惑“那是甚么?”  
艾尔文看着这张的让他无法移开视线的脸上流露出有些讶异的好奇心。  
“对。＂他两只手按住利威尔的肩头“那是我特别为你设置的位置，你会拥有自己的队伍。你会成为我的右手，我最为重要的力量。＂他的内心激荡，兴奋的情绪溢于言表“韩吉拥有聪明的脑袋和应变能力，她会成为我的左手，协助我调查巨人的计划。她和米克都会成为分队长，米克有优秀的侦查和战斗能力，辅佐我们判断情势。＂他微笑地说到“我们四人，会是很好的团队。＂  
调查兵团团长是个烫手山芋，能够带领这些精英战士，肩负人类生死存亡的责任绝非一般人能所为。  
但他愿意承担、勇于承担，而他的目标志向在这天获得了肯定。  
“但我想，我还是必须先询问你的意愿。＂他对利威尔说，心脏快速的跳动着，有点不安，但不犹豫“接下这样的职位，是比现在更加辛苦千万倍的事情。＂  
他知道这个世界是如何的残酷，而在无法预知的未来中，或许还有更多的噩梦等待着他。  
“或许未来世界终究会在我们耳边崩塌，大地依旧会回到绝望之中，但我们生而为人，拥有着为自由争取机会的职责。＂他的血液在沸腾，为他的心脏和言语赋予了力量“我们的心中都有着不为人知的事，但我们都有坚定的信仰，所以，我希望你能够和我一起。＂  
他捉紧了利威尔的两只胳膊，坚定地望进对方讶异的双眸中“或许，我们两个…或是其中一个不会撑到最后，但我一直想告诉你，你的存在对我来说有多么重大的意义。我会与你并肩，直到世界上的最后一道光线逐渐消失，野火燃烧的灰烬飘荡在这片土地上的最后一刻。＂  
利威尔静静的看着艾尔文，男人的志向震撼着他，他始终不明白是甚么经历造就了对方愿意义无反顾地投身战场，但他知道，艾尔文对于权力的向往并不是源于对荣华富贵的憧憬，而是不愿意在威胁下就此兢兢业业过一辈子。  
利威尔心理暗想着他们的未来会走向何方，芸芸众生的来日会是甚么模样?在这艰辛的时代里，往前一步就是更靠近死亡，一失足便是万劫不复。  
但艾尔文是这个艰苦年代里的唯一答案。  
而他也坚信，跟随着艾尔文，过去那些无以名状的孤独和悲伤就能从此烟消云散。罢了，害怕这些做甚么呢?这个男人需要他。于是利威尔把两只手从好不容易积蓄了体温的口袋抽出来，沾染上冰冻的寒风。  
他深吸一口气，头一次，握起拳头做出了献出心脏的正规军礼。  
“我相信你。＂他对面前的男人微微笑道“团长。”他一双眼睛闪烁的像月光石。  
这是极为罕见的笑容，世界上绝无仅有的，那笑容其中含有深刻的信赖和发自内心的真诚，让人的心无比悸动，艾尔文希望这个笑容永远只属于他。  
于是他双手伸向方的脸，捧住利威尔的双颊，不需言语，他明白自己终究能被接纳。  
他低下头来，深深地吻上他的嘴唇——没有矫揉造作的言词和铺天盖地的激情，就像能从对方身上获得永恒的意义，一个亲吻彷佛拥有了全世界。  
他知道从今以后，他所亲吻的美丽的灵魂将会在两人行径的路上闪烁着光芒，而他从此不会再是蝺蝺独行。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇又是个字数巅峰25000字。  
喔为最后一段拭泪，自己写完被感动到（打飞），有人像文文这么对我说话我马上跟他结婚（冷静）。  
利利终于对文文笑了，first kiss也是等了很久。  
在树下的这一段费了一点心思，希望表现出文文的责任感和坚定的志向，以及他在感情上有的浪漫温柔。  
文文是非常尊重利利的，可以注意到在他喜欢上利利后，每个靠近对方界线的动作他都会询问对方的意愿。  
而这一章节表现了利利的转变，他开始运用心计，多了更多不告人的秘密，也算是一种成长中的辛酸。他对于情感的认知与大多数人不同，可说更前卫一点，各种因果关系让他在情感中是更有防卫性和疑心的。


	11. 第十一章．日与月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设

河谷地。  
他手中的花有如金翅雀的羽翼般耀眼，枯焦的花瓣渐渐消失了，像是时间在它的形体上倒流，捉回了一线生机。  
“我怎么会不记得这些事情?＂利威尔瞪着小花，喃喃自语“若是他真的那么重要，我怎么可能不记得?＂  
“你怕得到的越多，失去的越多。＂水底的男子说“你一直在逃避，并且怀疑着，无法接受那样子的自己。＂  
利威尔收起手掌，将黄花困在掌间，近乎坚决的说“我不该是个会害怕的人。＂即使水流让男子的面庞模糊不清，他仍感觉对方正端望着自己的动作。  
“这来自于你的成长经历，你不明白自己能够拥有甚么，且你又总是必须无时无刻表现得这么坚毅。＂对方感叹的说“况且你们是那么的不同。＂  
“多么不同?”他有些气燥的说“他甚么都不肯说，我要怎么了解他?”  
“而你也是如此，不是吗?”  
他一时语塞，不知道该怎么响应了。而小花依然如萤火虫般优雅生辉。  
他将手中的花朵翻转，继续皱眉“我希望我尝试过。”

-

846年。  
“兵长、兵长!＂  
利威尔在呼叫中回过神来，他听见佩特拉正在地面上对着他高喊“兵长，该准备出发了!＂  
在成为调查兵团兵长的第九十九天，利威尔仍然没有适应这个职位。从一名普通士兵一下子窜上仅次于兵团团长的指挥官，在某日旭日东升 时，将士们开始对他拳手敬礼并毕恭毕敬的问候时，他并没有因此而自我膨胀一番，反而是因此为难起来。  
在升职后，他能够为自己组健一只小队，成员须是菁英部队中的佼佼者，利威尔当时毫不犹豫地挑选了埃尔德和佩特拉，在他所识的菁英士兵之中，他想不到有比这两人更合适的人选。  
他滑下屋檐，双脚轻盈的踩到草底上。  
远征队正在玛丽亚之墙内进行壁外调查，他们将西南方山脚下的一个小村落改造成为中继站，从出发日算起到工程结束的现在已经过了七天，终于在今日得以启程前往下一个据点。  
“艾尔文呢，他在哪?＂利威尔问。  
“团长在大帐内。＂佩特拉回答“刚刚好像在跟几位军官开会呢。＂  
利威尔喔了一声，心不在焉地说“去催一下那两个新来的，奥鲁欧和根塔，让他们把所有东西收拾好，安上马匹，立体机动的瓦斯也要记得补充。＂  
“是!＂佩特拉的声音声音宏亮，挺直了背脊对利威尔敬礼。  
“别老对我敬礼，看了都别扭。＂利威尔烦躁的说，转身往大棚的方向迈开步履。  
在他与佩特拉初识时，少女还伴他于森林中捡柴，转眼间她已经得以兵长来称呼自己。他实现当初提拔彼此的约定，但倒是没想到自己会率先升职——还是这种方式、这种结果。  
“是!＂佩特拉依然有力、认真的响应，她的声音被抛在了后头。  
兵长该做甚么，是个甚么样的职位?利威尔并不知道，也没有人能告诉他该怎么做。  
只是他已经能在必要时刻站得像个军人，走得像个军人。不过和正规军士相较起来，他的动作还是不免带了点粗旷的乖戾之气，就如同他一辈子无法改变的口音，成为了紧紧跟随他的影子。  
不过，他还在声音上下了点功夫，让自己对下属发话时更低沉一些，更有威信一些，在语感上学着其他军士官特有的节奏，意外了发现这也是门学问，且似乎有用。  
利威尔在半路上撞见了米克，这高个子也正准备前往大帐，嚼着一条像是手指饼干的玩意儿。  
“可还习惯?＂米克瞧利威尔铁着一张脸，自己也面无表情地问。  
“一下要交代这又要交代那的，真是麻烦。＂利威尔阴沉的咬牙切齿，米克见状用鼻子哼哼的笑了。  
“你呢，和臭四眼成为军官就一切顺利?＂利威尔反问他。  
米克似乎又抬高了下巴，用他听过最高傲的语气说到“我和韩吉领导部下也有些日子了，这倒不成麻烦。＂  
利威尔呿了一声，巴杂着嘴说“我倒是很好奇你该怎么用鼻子带兵。＂  
米克笑出声来“你的嘴吧倒是如我第一次嗅到你时一样的坏。＂  
“是啊，就如同从我第一眼见到你时就想将你踢进馊水坑里。＂他很自然地忽略了米克的用词。  
他俩的语气平静，内容刀锋相向，但这只不过是日常的互开玩笑罢了。  
“我相信你说的，但我更坚信你当时更想推入馊水坑的人选是艾尔文.史密斯。＂  
“猜错了，那时我想把他推进屎坑里。＂  
“屎坑和削脑袋比起来，我认为他更擅长应付刀子。但这不再是烦恼了，小毛头早就不想削他了。＂  
“你有没有考虑去死?＂  
在两人经过推车旁时恰有一阵风刮起，吹起破碎的杂草。同时间只见韩吉从车后窜出，由旁侧扑来，利威尔立即往后退了一步，让对方摔在了草地上。  
韩吉亮着眼镜，肃的一下站了起来，严声道“突袭失败。＂  
“妳又在搞甚么?＂利威尔无语地瞪她，懒得再对她发怒。  
“我在研究对利威尔造成突袭的可能性，目前以我自身作为攻击方的成功性依然为零。＂韩吉推了推眼镜认真说道“这种反应速度绝非常人所能拥有，利威尔，你真是太有趣了。＂  
“我是不可能让肮脏的妳碰到我的。＂利威尔冷声道。  
韩吉听了大笑“我可是有规律保持清洁习惯的，但过度的花费时间在整洁上会耽误我的研究计划。＂  
他们不停歇的拌嘴，直到三人踏入鸭绿色的大帐中。  
那帐篷的帘帐像是个惬意与庄重的分界地，将清晨的春晖与薄纱般的影子分割两地，他们在进入影子的那刻默契的安静下来，暂时穿上庄重的表象。  
大帐里头安放着一张临时木桌，艾尔文立定于桌子后方，稍稍欠身的让两只手掌撑在桌面。长桌上头堆栈的是据点哨站的配置图，同时他正巧让汇报完毕的丹妮和米尔离开帐棚，他们在离开时对利威尔精神地打了声招呼。  
艾尔文抬眼看见了三人，那神色就如利威尔初识他时同样凛然、具有威严。  
“我已经下达准备启程的命令了，你们怎么在这里?＂艾尔文问。  
米克首先发话，这时利威尔才发现那条手指饼不知何时已经被吃光了“我来向你禀报，纳拿巴将会在回程时负责保卫伤兵的车辆，但她需要调动至少四名士兵支持。＂  
艾尔文点点头“这件事就由她决定。＂  
“我来等待你的其他吩咐。＂在团长向军队下达命令后，兵长需与其确认其余任务已是惯例，于是利威尔也就这么来了。  
“目前没有其余须交办的，等等你也回小队吧。＂艾尔文回应道。  
“我是来请求捉拿巨人的许可。＂韩吉铿锵有力地说，她的声音充斥着大帐中的每个角落，众人登时将目光投向她，利威尔早已经翻了一个白眼。  
韩吉近日脑中浮显了活捉巨人的念头，她的热情已从科学实验、武器研发转移到巨人研究上，她曾几次试图请求利威尔帮助她活捉巨人，那轻松的语气像是在要求他帮忙捉困在树上的猫一样。  
“这件事情我想还是必须从长计议，毕竟我方目前还没有任何足以控制巨人行动的器具——＂  
未等艾尔文说完，韩吉便急着插嘴“控制巨人的方式已经发现了，我在两天前完成了巨型牢笼的设计，只要能下令开始捕捉巨人就能派上用场。＂她眼里闪着疯狂的星火，任谁都想退避三舍，但众人对此已习以为常。  
艾尔文不改他严肃的语气，态度坚决的解释道“对于活捉巨人，调查兵团中具有相关经验的人选大多已退役，所以…＂  
“不。＂韩吉再度打断艾尔文，自顾自地发表高论“我先前已与利威尔讨论过，他绝对有能力帮助我捕捉无垢巨人。＂韩吉拍胸脯保证。  
利威尔瞪向韩吉，恼怒的说“我可从来没有答应，妳少自作主张。＂但韩吉似乎一点也不在乎他的表述。  
“艾尔文，我观察到利威尔平日里的话语带刺与态度上的强硬事实上代表着他的关心，与他长期的相处下让我发觉，这种口是心非的特质可以解释为利威尔喜欢我。＂  
利威尔蛤了一声。  
韩吉的嘴几乎扬到了最高弧度，像个新月“例如，我刚才偷听见，利威尔和米克说到他曾经想把你推进屎——＂  
“闭嘴，人间垃圾。＂利威尔没好气地骂到“我不知道妳脑子里是装了甚么，但大概就是像呕吐物一样的东西吧?在妳清干净脑袋前可以考虑把这些莫名其妙的点子收好。＂他注意到米克又不知道从哪掏出了手指饼干啃了起来。  
韩吉双手插腰，自信满满的说的冲着他说“我的脑子里可是当装满了你们没有观察到的美丽事物，如果你好奇我是很乐意和你分享。＂  
“我对那些脏东西没半点兴趣，妳想跳进巨人肚子里就请自便，别求我帮忙。＂  
“利威尔，你就算当上了兵长说话还是一样无情，但我记得过去的你是没么活泼的，真是一个值得高兴的成长。＂韩吉欢快地说。  
“吃屎。＂利威尔冷言。  
“喝尿。＂韩吉回敬。

韩吉的提议依旧遭到了否决，对于不够充分的准备，艾尔文给予了严厉的评语驳回并加以斥责。当她爬上马背时依然在唉声叹气，但利威尔有个预感，以韩吉的性格，她认定必须做的事总有一天会达成。  
目送米克与韩吉离去的背影，心理盘算着这便是艾尔文所指定的四人团队。他相信艾尔文看见了他们的能力与特质，甚至做了长远的规划及考虑，但当他们在现实中凑在一块儿，利威尔认为这不正常，肯定不正常。  
士兵们已在草坪上陆续列队，利威尔颠起脚尖，为艾尔文披上斗篷。他盯着艾尔文胸前的宝石勋章，那名勋章证明了他的足智多谋与雄心壮志，是足够能成为领袖的伟大品格。  
一股不真实感油然而生，成为兵团团长的艾尔文似乎比以前更加高大了，或许声音也更低沉，眉头也更常紧锁着。  
当自己远远的望着这个男人时，那股不自觉想臣服于其的感受愈发热烈，艾尔文有着领导者的模范，庄肃、沉着、神色如钢，这就是他的调查兵图团长。  
“你的领巾呢?”艾尔文突然问他。  
利威尔在外套里穿了黑衣，而不是平时的衬衫。他解释到“今天没穿衬衫就没系了，怎么了吗?”  
“没什么，只是觉得带着领巾的你更有兵长的风范。”艾尔文微笑道。  
当这个严谨、面色冷峻的男人对他浮现亲密的笑容时，利威尔总觉得太过突然，常使他措手不及。  
在接受这些亲昵时自己究竟该与对方平起平坐，或是同样让自己安顿于下属的身分，接受上位者的命令，利威尔时常在此混淆了情境，以至于成了不伦不类。  
在他急于让自己显得称职的同时，他在艾尔文下达指令或报以笑容后都像个紧张的木头。  
利威尔嘀咕了一声“那我待会儿再去换上好了。”因艾尔文所言，那领巾在他脑海中的重量忽然变得既新奇又生疏。  
他快速的在脑中检阅了代办事项“两周后将要举行阅兵大典，你对此准备好了吗?＂他提醒艾尔文。  
艾尔文的表情显示了他的疏忽“啊，我完全忘了这件事。＂他低下头，对上利威尔瞇起的眼睛。  
“你是想说因为你的公务过于繁重，以至于你完全忘了这些事吗?＂利威尔语气平平，在处理完艾尔文斗篷上的披风后往后退了一步“皮克西斯司令早就传话，等回城要与你商讨这件事情。＂  
艾尔文报以抱歉却又不降身调的语气“那我得马上做些准备，回城后壁外调查相关事务总结还需要你的帮忙。＂  
利威尔无声地答应，讥讽但并不带有任何不愉快的成分“善后的工作我最擅长了。＂他猜测着，兵长的职务是否带了点私人助理的成分，或许艾尔文该找个专业秘书?  
利威尔立刻打消了这个念头，他不认为除了自己之外还有任何人能忍受得了艾尔文。  
他拘板的站直，确认打点妥当，等候面前的团长下达指令。  
但艾尔文却是抬起了一只手，伸到他面前，用拇指轻柔的抚摸了他的脸。他楞了一下，但看着前方，双手背在后头，一时之间不知该如何承受，僵板的动作奇趣的让自己看起来一副像被逼迫的。  
“你不用那么紧张。”艾尔文也查觉到了，对他笑道。  
利威尔脸上有点发热，同时发誓的想，这男人再继续如此，自己总有一天会精神分裂。  
艾尔文翻身上马，背后的阳光让利威尔感到刺眼。  
利威尔也跟着爬上了马背，他忠诚的马儿慢速踏着碎步前进。这匹马是他正式成为兵长的那日艾尔文亲手交给他的，年轻的骏马，鬃毛和他的头发一样黑，双蹄有力，高大且强壮，艾尔文说只有这匹马才配得上利威尔。  
他的小队正在山坡底下等着，和其他队伍比起来，他们的马匹和衣装都自发性的打理得特别整洁，这让利威尔很满意。  
艾尔文注意到他的视线，柔稳的说“你会成为一个好长官的。＂他的话像是在给予肯定，也是期许。  
“希望如此。＂利威尔悠悠道，眼睛仍看着远方。  
当别人这么称呼他时，他彷佛能进入一种半催眠的状态，让这个名词告诉自己该做甚么。  
并不是所有人都对艾尔文部属的军职人选感到满意，利威尔从未担任过领导阶层便晋升为兵王，显然有人想从这大作文章。  
但艾尔文替他做了担保，哈罗德在议会中对他公开的优良评价更让异议平息，利威尔从这点体察了交友的重要性——即便是在利用对方。  
这两名权力者一下子成为了独裁者，众人还能拿他们怎么着?  
在艾尔文和哈罗德的鼎力支持下他只能更加战战兢兢，尤其是议会里的保守派，正等着他出洋相或是哪天被巨人咬掉一条腿。  
生命彷佛在一夕间给了他多责任，起初利威尔秉持着少说话多做事的原则，直到他发现连自己该做甚么都不知道。  
他向不少的退役军官询问，囫囵吞枣咽下所学到的东西。看着其余刚起步的年轻军官带着一颗热切的心，热情的渴望为世间造一番成就…接着被巨人吞食入肚。  
看来就连让自己表面上适得其位，对他来说已经是一件困难的事。  
作风太过野蛮、我行我素是士兵对他的评价，他曾为此而检讨自己，但韩吉却告诉他“你是兵长，他们是士兵，该怎么做你说了算。”  
利威尔不确定这样的建议是否是最好的，毕竟韩吉在军中被称为疯人长官的原因之一便是其在研究上的狂热与自行其是的性格，照着韩吉的意见，利威尔认为自己在军中永远摆脱不了疯子、怪人的评价。  
他会是史上最让人闻风丧胆，崇尚铁与血的兵长，噢，但同时也是史上第一个兵长。  
他的第二项疑问是对于艾尔文——这个男人依旧沉默。  
他犹记艾尔文当初在山上说的那句话“你会得到更适配你的位置，到时候你能知道更多。”  
至今重新回味时，才明白原来艾尔文早就对他的未来发展做好了规划，但或许是自己太心急，也是对于一个地下城的重生者来说，他的好奇心远比地面上所有人都还要更加强烈。  
但就艾尔文曾经对他所言，沉默是为了保护不知情者，那使利威尔有种判断——艾尔文还没有准备好，他永远不会准备好。  
但也因此事，利威尔得知了当上兵长的其中一项好处是，他进入大书库更加方便了。  
于是他恣意的权限在档案室和大书库里翻找，虽就管制书册的禁令依然存在，他能得到的信息仍旧寥寥无几。  
不过，也不全然是一无所获。  
上周，他在文学作品的分区漫无目的的闲晃时，抽出了一本作者为贝缇娜.里希特的水蓝色皮革书。  
这是一篇诗集，其中有不少以自然风光为主体意境的作品，但利威尔在意的不是这些，而是那个名字——里希特。  
就他所听闻的，艾尔文的母亲也名为里希特，但这两者是有关系的吗?  
通常而言，里希特是为姓是没错，且为这个姓氏的人并不稀有。  
也就表示艾尔文的母亲并不姓史密斯，不从夫姓…但这也没什么奇怪的，毕竟就社会进步而言现在更多人同意这么做，但也因此无法判定这个作者是否与她相关。  
但就这一点干系，让利威尔花了半小时读完了整本书。  
诗歌文辞优美，融情于景，却也没让自己有过多的感触，直到他翻阅至一则以河川流水为题的诗词时，发现了在书页角落的备注。  
“太初之始，日月交照……”  
那是几行黑墨手写字，或许是哪位读者阅览至此一时诗兴大发注下的。而批注中出现的那个字——利威尔从未看过的单字，他皱着眉头，试着念出那个拼音。  
“海?”

-

艾尔文蹲在浅滩边，抚摸着湖岸碎石。山谷山势雄伟，顶上有山岚缭绕，层层雾霭遮盖了太阳，让谷底带着一丝丝凉意，同时显得安宁静谧。  
山间绿树成阴，折映在波光如镜的大湖水面上，与山林峭壁互相辉映，让大谷染上了琉璃绿，湖泊遥远的对岸有一片森林的绿色空地，从未见过的野鸟在谷间翱飞，在水面啄食。  
他深深陶醉于这片未被污染的土地，得天独厚的奇景让人不禁好奇，它应该怀藏着许多魔幻神秘的传说故事，史诗中的精怪、童话里的仙子，或许都在这峥嵘起伏的群山中过着悠然自得的日子。  
一阵急促的脚步翻起象牙白岸的碎石头，也打断了平和的气氛。艾富里军装笔挺对他报告“团长，将士们都安顿好了。”  
大声的话语、器物碰撞、马匹啃食肥沃草地的声响重回他耳里，调查兵团的部队今日在山间扎营，搭设据点。  
“放哨的也安排好了?”  
“是的，一切都安排妥当。”  
“好，会议两小时后同样在大帐内进行。”  
“我已经通知所有分队长，唯有利威尔兵长又不知去向。”听见艾富里的回答，他讶异地回头，随即又回复了了然的平静。  
“利威尔由我来通知即可，你下去准备吧。”他说。  
艾尔文离开湖岸，在草地上徘徊，最后走进树林内。深山里的树木都特别有灵气，它们没有尘埃，并且亘古不变的睿智，在微风吹过时沙沙低语，讨论着陌生的探访者。  
他进入与世隔绝的森林，跨越隆起的树根，幻想自己正寻找传说故事中的妖精。幸运的，他发现了一片林间空地，在绿荫大树围绕下，所寻之人就躺卧在其中。  
在他还不忍打扰这份幽静时，对方就以开口。  
“我错过了会议吗?”利威尔双手枕在头后，远远的问道。  
“没有。”艾尔文回道“只是猜想你会在这。”  
他挪步向前，这里的森林原始的让他不由得放轻脚步，以免踩坏了绿草。  
“你怎么知道是我?”他在利威尔身旁坐下，对方没有睁开眼睛，只是把枕在头后的双臂收了起来，让全身都贴紧了草地。  
“我认得出你的脚步声。”利威尔说。  
“现在是午餐时间。”他向利威尔提醒道。  
“我不饿。”利威尔沉沉的说，他的声音告示着在艾尔文出现后他结束了一段睡眠“尽管我不挑食，但它们做的食物真的是连艾伯特的屎还不如。”  
艾伯特是艾尔文的白马，他并不会帮坐骑取名，但利威尔不知道从何时开始便如此称呼那批白驹，而那批马在利威尔如此呼唤牠时便会连连点头，真是怪哉。  
艾尔文也学着躺下，深呼吸一口静美的森林气息，放松颠簸一路的肩膀和背部肌肉，长长的叹了一口轻松的气息。  
“工作繁忙，哼?”利威尔打趣的问，艾尔文这时才发现他没有穿着制服外套，但洁白的领巾依然系在衬衫领口。  
“比我用言语描述的忙得多。”他呻吟道。  
“那就在这睡个觉，这趟路途真是该死的累人。”利威尔说。  
慵懒的三月午后，推迟了时间的流逝，这人像是安眠于巨木青草吟诵的歌曲中，吸取大地古老的智慧。  
于是他们陷入安宁的不言不语中，大自然的嗓音让人平静的忘记了时间，利威尔似乎又睡着了，但艾尔文依然醒着。  
他忽然又想起了那个会议，忘了提醒利威尔的时间。他移动自己的视线，看向躺在身旁的利威尔。  
柔和清凉的阳光从疏密交错的枝叶间缓缓流下，在草地和对方身上形成斑斑点点的光斑。  
他的侧脸如是他们走过最温和的平坡、寂静的低谷、凌厉的山峰，对平静自在的渴求清晰的写在他的脸部线条中，比起做为一个偷闲的军官，利威尔更像是融入了这片大地，使人不忍心摧毁这片宁静。  
他没有意识的动了右臂，当他的指尖触碰到对方左掌指节时，利威尔睁开了眼睛，不急不缓转向他。  
“怎么了?＂他淡淡问道，表情波澜不惊，阳光打在他长长的睫毛上，灰色的眼睛光洁闪亮，像淌在森林里的月光。  
艾尔文想要亲吻他，他一直都这么想，日以继夜地想着对方，但当他决定要这么做时利威尔说话了。  
“是韩吉。＂  
艾尔文此时才注意到了树林间的小骚动，他坐起身查看，几秒钟后，韩吉从林子里窜了出来。  
“绿叶守护者们，我想要穿过这片森林，能让我通过吗?＂她用轻快的声线装模作样地说道，并跨过突起的树根。  
“你交的出过路费吗?＂利威尔说，打了个哈欠。  
“我没有贵重的宝物能献给你，但今天是特别的日子。＂这时才见韩吉身后跟来一高一矮的影子，他们一头金发，是米克和纳拿巴  
“今天是纳拿巴的生日。＂韩吉一手勾过纳拿巴的脖子，兴奋的欢呼“我找到一个秘境，大家跟着我来放松一下吧。＂  
纳拿巴帅气利落的发型被韩吉弄的乱糟糟，她无奈的笑道“其实不用这么大费周章…＂  
但韩吉并没有听见，她朗声说道“走吧，男士们，在这吸收日月精华不如跟我快活一下。＂语毕她便勾着纳拿巴穿过了空地，大步往森林里走去。  
他无可奈何，跟着大伙儿穿过树林，攀上奇形怪状的岩石壁山坡，在高高隆起的岩石停顿。岩石脚下是平静的湖泊，四周山壁环绕，山峰在云雾里若隐若现，与扎营处相隔好好几里，并隐匿于峭壁和绿木的遮掩。  
“看，这里多么美丽!＂韩吉张开双臂，为众人展示如此美景。  
“很美，和扎营处看起来差不多，事实上这里四处都长一个样子。＂米克说。  
“愚蠢的男人。＂韩吉反击“这里与营区相隔遥远，你们想做甚么就能做甚么。＂  
“就算在营区里妳也是想做甚么就做甚么的不是吗?＂  
韩吉不理他们，径自脱下了靴子，随意的扔在地上，接着解开身上的武装带和皮带，在将衬衫从裤腰抽出来时艾尔文制止了她。  
“喂，妳到底要做甚么?＂  
“跳水前当然要脱衣服啊。＂韩吉疑惑地望向他，彷佛艾尔文才是那个奇怪的人。  
“不需要连上衣都脱吧?＂艾尔文忙道。  
“害羞甚么呢?你有的我都有。＂  
“别说疯话了，妳才没有。＂  
韩吉看似无可奈何的停下动作“看看你们被工作搞的神经兮兮的，我们才上任三个月啊!往后的日子若都是这样该如何是好?。＂她伸长四肢，在原地热身“升官后我便觉得你们老了好多，尤其是你，艾尔文，当心头秃得和夏迪斯一样。”  
艾尔文正想为头发反驳，但韩吉已经转向利威尔“还有利威尔，别每天都那么紧张。我们先前还能一起躲在课桌下吃午餐、在训练场上偷懒，现在没了这样的机会，就去找些更有趣的事情来做啊。”她又转向米克“还有米克…算了，你一直很无聊。”  
她摆摆手，像赶蝇子那样忽忽略了对方。  
“跟着我做吧，别像个老头子似的，利威尔、纳拿巴，让两个老男人见识一下甚么是青春。＂  
说完，她退至石壁平台的末端，呈现起跑姿势。  
“等等，韩吉——＂  
未等纳拿巴制止，韩吉便已向前奔去，并纵身往上空一跃，她的欢呼声缭绕山谷，形成独有的回音，接着越来越远的下坠，直到落水声响起。  
“她死了吗?＂利威尔冷冷地问。  
米克和纳拿巴往巨岩下探头“很可惜，她还活着。＂米克说，随后韩吉的叫喊声从下方传来，震荡着山谷。  
“下来阿孬种们。＂她欢脱的大喊。  
大伙儿面面相觑，艾尔文正考虑着该如何离开此地。  
“在生日时被骂孬中还是人生第一次。＂纳拿巴笑道，同时也脱下了靴子“既然确认了安全，那就让她满足吧。＂  
她没有犹豫，但是不张狂的往前一跃，在水花飞溅声之后，令人意外的，米克也跟着跳了下去。  
“这太疯狂了。＂艾尔文无语的评价道，他往岩石底下看，那三人变成了一个小点，韩吉正向纳拿巴拨水嬉闹“这根本是小孩子的把戏。＂  
“她的意思是希望我们能暂时当个孩子。＂利威尔也瞪着山下瞧“这里的水质应当是干净的吧?”  
利威尔说的话让他惊讶地抬起头“你也想跳下去?＂他问。  
利威尔也脱下了军靴，站在山壁边缘“怎么，你不会游泳吗，还是怕高?＂他早已学会了游泳，反倒能捉弄起艾尔文了。  
“我在这等你们，安排的会议就快要开始了，团长不能全身湿的开会，被人发现跑去玩水了。＂艾尔文说“三十几岁的人已经不能这么做了。”  
“我猜想…”利威尔解开袖扣，将袖子卷在前臂上“你这个人十八岁时也和三十岁时没什么两样。”  
艾尔文扬起眉毛，对于利威尔对自己的评价感到不满却又找不到理由辩驳。  
“就这一刻不当团长，把那些麻烦事忘掉吧。＂利威尔拉扯衣领的同时，领巾随着一阵强风脱离了他的手中。  
艾尔文想伸手捉住，但它飞的太快，像朵云一般的飘向了满布迷雾的天空，往绿柱石色的山谷的另一头游历去了。  
“算了吧，只不过是其中一条领巾，我还有很多的时刻能戴上它们。＂利威尔说，一点也不觉得可惜“所以，你要在这里当个石头，时是我一脚把你踹下去?＂他说，但同时向艾尔文伸出了双手。  
艾尔文无可奈何的笑笑，慢腾腾的脱下外套和鞋子，当他握上利威尔的双手时，对方扬起了一边的眉毛。  
“别想太多。＂利威尔说完，往外一跨，彷佛只是往另一块平地上行走一样，带着艾尔文也跟着往山岩外跳去。  
空气很凉爽，下坠的速度很快，但他仍能捕捉道在跃起的那刻，利威尔看着他的脸时，嘴边扬起像是偷偷攒着的笑容。  
先是双脚，再来是臀部到全身，最后头发也浸到了冰凉的湖水中，他沉的很深，泡沫撞打四肢和脸颊，双耳被隔绝入朦胧的世界。  
接着他往上浮，再探出水面的那刻深吸一口气，山谷的回音又回到了他的身边。  
他抬头仰望云雾遮掩的天空，有只老鹰穿梭盘旋于上，湖水清澈的可以看见自己的双足和湖底。他在碧波中伸展四肢双臂，当向众人回过头时，一阵粗暴地水花飞溅到他的脸上。  
韩吉嬉闹的把水泼向每个人，对艾尔文笑道“你是吓的不敢跳吗?＂虽说是嬉闹，但身为军人的她动作更像是往死里泼，实在是让人难以招架。  
艾尔文被泼得受不了终于也回击了水花，顿时眼花撩乱，水花四溅，他才意识道，自己已多年没有如此刻惬意的享受欢声笑语，他的年纪与童年太过遥远，昔日孩提时代的天真也不曾如此。  
不得不说，在疾风扫过他的脸庞，不受阻力的跳跃时，他感觉到了一股激动的兴奋之情。  
那是在天空上的感觉——利威尔曾经这么跟他说过，他曾不解于此。当年他穿上立体机动，第一次荡向天际时为的只有心中的报复，为的是他必须这么做，而不是他向往这么做。  
而有些人享受着那一刻，享受在跃升中景象的陌生、心理的舒畅，追随如絮白云和蓝天，像只老鹰没有畏惧，只有抑制不住的激动心情。  
韩吉转向与纳拿巴在池子里翻腾嬉戏，艾尔文这时找着利威尔，后者正把湿透滴水的浏海往后梳。  
“呦，水面可以看见山壁的倒影。＂利威尔没有关注他，但对他说道。  
蓊郁的树、绿苔染色的石壁，雄伟连绵的山都倒映在水面，纵然没有能使它闪耀的阳光，它依然展现出了神秘的美感。  
山凹里很宁静，他们的的嬉闹和水声融聚在一块儿，为远离人间的天地添加了热闹的气息。  
“我记得在书上看过，水是连结死后世界与人间之处。＂利威尔说“关于水，我记得更多关于它的文字。你知道我的记忆力，我对一些东西过目不忘。＂  
“你还看过甚么?”艾尔文顺着对方的话问道，但在他问出口时，他查觉到了利威尔眼里一闪过的情绪，犹似一瞬间的灵光在其脑海中闪现。  
“就是一些诗句，我可以念给你听。”利威尔说，说的豪不造作“‘太初之始，日月交照，大地一片汪洋，尚未有任何生命的活动。’＂对方念起记忆中的文字，神情转为严肃，语里带着某种逼迫性，彷佛推使着自己说出隐瞒的秘密“‘水的循环啊，看那蒸汽随烟袅袅升起，是热与冷的交织、是火山与海水的对话。各个元素的交融与循环中，孕育着未知。’＂  
他紧绷着嘴角，注视着威尔的眼睛。对方皱着眉头，直盯着他，眼里有着某种浅藏的不满和期待，那灰色的虹膜有股迷惑他人的力量，几乎让他脱口说出所有真相。  
“你在哪看到这个的？＂他低沉的问。  
而利威尔不顾他的问题，像是豪不在乎的缓缓提起，实则紧迫逼近的问道“有个词我很好奇，‘海水’是甚么？＂  
“我不知道，你在哪看到这本书的？＂他有些急了，而对方也是。  
“‘海’是甚么？我只看过这个词一回，为甚么其它书本总是缺页？有些词汇总是被涂抹？＂  
“利威尔。＂他喊住对方，促紧眉头，认真并严正的说“回答我的问题。＂  
利威尔瞪着他，不发一语，接着松开了眉，耸耸肩轻松的说到“在垃圾场里捡到的缺页，伊莎贝尔把它烧了，有前车之鉴。＂他突然又像是不在这里了。  
利威尔的话中彷佛带着讽刺，且分明是编造的谎言，艾尔文想要问清楚，却又愧恧于自己忽然严厉的态度。  
半响安宁后，他说道“对不起，刚刚那件事，我太…”  
“哪件事?”对方装傻地问道。  
他只好把上一分钟的事丢到山沟外了。  
利威尔向外游了几米，像个鸭子划水似的，艾尔文正想跟上去，就见利威尔突然回过头来。  
“你觉得人死后会到甚么地方?＂  
利威尔的突发一问，使艾尔文愣了半响“我想只是化为一团灰烬。＂他认真地思索后才给出了响应“但我希望祂们能去更好的地方，以另一种方式存在。＂  
他们沉默不语，徘徊在同一个疑问里，直到利威尔安静地说“我也如此希望。＂他俯视着水面，他说话的样子，像是与艾尔文身处自不同的世界“我好奇我死后，会如何看待我此生。如果死后的世界是没有时间的，对于曾经活着的自己会是甚么看法。＂  
未等他回话，利威尔就像条鱼似的浅入了湖里。  
艾尔文见他没有回来，便也跟着沉入水中。他看见利威尔在水深处，向上昂首。他随着对方的目光往上看，一道道柔光荡漾的波纹，如透明的绸缎，为山岩披上柔软的水晶衣裳。  
他的皮肤被冰凉的包裹，他的耳朵先被寂静所蒙骗，接着他才听见水声、泡沫声，向是拨动起轻柔的弦乐，汇聚成轻声的耳语。  
艾尔文希望死后的世界也是如此美妙，让先行者们能够安眠。  
他游至深潭，靠近对方。  
利威尔察觉他的靠近也回应的注视他，他的身上有水波绿光，头发和衣衫漂浮着随水头舞动。  
艾尔文往前游去，水的阻力让他无法完全的贴近，但他仍然伸长双臂，双手尽力的捧住对方的脸，他亲吻了他，尝到了湖水的清甜。  
当他们浮出水面时，利威尔用抹去水痕的动作掩饰脸上的泛红。  
韩吉扑了过来，搂住利威尔的脖子，另一手勾着艾尔文，她平常是不能这么做的。  
她不顾利威尔抗拒的挣扎，高声带笑道“庆祝这珍贵的友谊，愿我们此生都能拥有如今日愉快且自由的时刻。”  
他们遗忘了山崖转角的另一头，营账内的士官们已经围着长桌，盯着几张空荡荡的椅子。  
但当时的他们很快乐，只愿此生都有如此优游自适的时光，让自己随波逐流、做白日梦，多情的感伤时光飞逝。

-

至少在某些时刻，他们是能如此保有平凡人的快乐，只不过当他们返回高墙之内，一道道精神上的枷锁又牢牢的扣上了。  
在人与人的交涉中，军人风范已经慢慢地渗透入他们的意识里，尤其在那次阅兵大典后，利威尔更深刻的品尝到了这口一言难尽的滋味。  
三大兵团联合中央宪兵团举行了一场令人期待已久的盛世大典，只为提振军威，鼓舞士气。  
火树银花的米托拉斯在典礼开始到结束后都缭彻着乐曲，在阅兵式进行时，众位新任军官在检阅台上感受享受那股浮华英雄气概带给他们的光荣。  
利威尔当时迟迟不敢站上台阶，比起展示威信，场上的欢呼声让他更觉得自己像是将要踏上断头台示众的罪犯。  
而当他在艾尔文的说服下紧绷着踏上台阶时，全军对他投以的目光尽是对新世代的期盼，期望他这名千百年一见的强者能带来的理想国，他不由得也短暂的为此震撼的场面坠入一种梦幻的满足感中。  
但最终的，这还是不如在他看见新任调查兵团团长踏上检阅台时，那背影是如何令众人、令他内心汹涌激动，使他深信仅凭艾尔文.史密斯的名字便可在人们心中树立坚定的信念。

在845年的人间被撼动之后，所有希望都寄托在这个男人肩上，他毫无畏惧的追逐布满荆棘的宝座，从不退缩。  
在军团旗帜飘扬下，典礼进行了好长一段时间，直到艳阳倾斜，拖长影子。当日午后，众高官显贵聚集在王都的宴会堂。小提琴增强的颤音让午后的太阳爬上大片绿草如茵的中庭草皮，宴会堂如城堡般的建筑和米托拉斯一同染上金箔的颜色，黄金的城市趁着深蓝色天空，墙上镶嵌的七彩玻璃毫不含蓄的光芒四射，侍者盘中闪闪发光的酒在意外推挤中流洒成了高贵的地毯。  
利威尔整理了苔癣绿的典礼军服下紧锁颈项的领子，站在走廊连接会场的边门旁。他们的军服挺括整齐，尤显军人的体态美，一路上王城中不论少年还是少女都对他们投以倾慕的目光，使他焦虑地想要来回踱步，但他没有这么做。  
艾尔文正在和司令及师团长谈话，碍于他是新任兵长的身分，他不能提早离开，只能撑到团长离场的那刻。宴会场中已经达到相当愉快的气氛，但事实上所有人都因为过于疲倦而无法快活。  
他已经拒绝了三杯鸡尾酒，乐手正在弹奏<伟大的宴席>，音乐似乎正在把他赶出宴会厅。  
他环着胳膊，低头盯着鞋尖，发现脚尖不耐烦的点着，于是控制着它停下。  
接着有一个细碎的脚步声从远处靠近，一个扎着黑色辫子的小女孩从他眼前踏着小皮鞋往场内跑。  
“嘿，妳要去哪里?＂他赶紧喊住她。  
小姑娘倒是马上停下脚步，稚嫩的嗓音说道“我要找我爸爸。＂  
利威尔认出了这个小女孩，她是哈罗德的女儿。他伸长脖子往会场里望，哈罗德正远远的站在人群中，忙的不可开交。  
“妳父亲正在和下属谈话，晚点再找他好吗?＂他说道，惊觉自己的语气太过严肃，但小女孩倒是不在意，反倒接起了话。  
“你是他的下属吗?＂  
“不是。＂他说。  
“那你是谁的下属?＂  
“那个金色头发的男人。＂他抬起一根懒散的手指，指着远处的艾尔文。  
小女孩循着方向看了一眼，回头对他问道“我可以去找他吗?＂  
“妳看到他的脸会被吓哭的，放弃这个念头吧。＂他微微欠身，像小女孩伸出手“我带妳先去花园好吗？＂  
小女孩答应道，却伸出了双臂，俨然要他抱起的模样。利威尔楞了一下问道“妳要我抱妳吗?”他不认为大人能觉得小孩子不表示，就可随意侵犯他人身体，不过小女孩大力的点头，他只好小心得拎起她走出长廊。  
他在偌大的庭院利散步，踏在柔软的草皮上。  
“你叫甚么名字?＂女孩问他。  
“利威尔。＂  
“利威尔，我的名字是玛丽特.哈罗德。”女孩有模有样的向他介绍起自己的名字。  
“我知道妳的名字。＂他觉得自己的声音听起来太冷淡了，但无法克制自己不把女孩当成成年人来对话“妳在这里做甚么?”  
“爸爸让我和其他小孩一起等，但那太无聊了，所以我跑了出来。”  
“妳的妈妈来了吗，她在哪? ＂为了表示自己的友善，他将头上的军官大檐帽戴在玛丽特头上。  
“妈妈已经不在了。＂玛丽特说，玩着帽沿。  
“噢。＂他一时停下脚步，在心底指责自己的多嘴“ 我很遗憾。＂  
“没有关系，她已经离开很久了。＂女孩说道，而利威尔继续带着她在花丛中漫步。  
花园开出了矢车菊和三色堇，女孩的小手在空中挥动抓蝴蝶，过了一阵子对他说道。  
“利威尔，你长得很像我妈妈。＂  
“我不会像你妈妈的。＂他平静地否认。  
玛丽特咯咯笑道“你是的，你们一样有黑色的头发，白色的皮肤。＂  
“妳爸爸也是黑色头发，至少该说我像妳爸爸。＂  
“不，我爸爸太丑了，但你很美。＂  
“别在妳爸爸面前说这句话。＂  
他在喷水池和雕像附近转了一圈，数着树枝上鸟儿的数量。  
“噢，但我妈妈的眼睛是巧克力的颜色，和我一样，但你的眼睛是钻石的颜色。＂  
“钻石是甚么颜色?＂他认真问道，这才察觉自己正在向六岁小孩询问一项似乎是常识的问题。  
“你不知道?我可以让你看看我在梳妆台上的收藏。＂玛丽特脸上有骄傲且高尚的神态，让利威尔抬起一边的眉毛。  
在他想着该如何结束保母的工作并回到草皮附近时，一小搓人群从西面长廊穿越而来，有个女声惊奇地喊住他们。  
“利威尔、玛丽特?＂  
他循声一看“莉莉?＂  
莉莉精神奕奕地对他打着招呼，她身上是一贯直筒的洋装，溜出细致的颈项和肩膀，衣衫布料的颜色是暖橘黄的，穿得像一抹落日云彩。  
令利威尔惊讶的是她剪了一头短发，像麦田色彩的波浪。  
与她同行的男士女士着装慎重，但不乏工作的行头。他们看着利威尔，似乎是对他抱着女孩的随兴姿态感到讶异。  
“留给我一点时间。＂莉莉对那行人招呼，让他们留下自己。她向玛丽特用亲切的高音说话“ 嗨，玛丽特。＂  
“文字工作者？＂利威尔看着离开的那行人问道。  
“是的，是报社的人。＂莉莉说“艾尔文是新上任的团长，大家都想多了解他一些。＂  
在听见莉莉直呼艾尔文名字时，他内心翻搅了一下。他不知道艾尔文和莉莉熟识到何种程度，竟已经能单用名字不带军衔的称呼了。  
“我还没来的及恭喜你成为兵长，我想大家对你的期望很高。＂  
“事实上我从士兵直接晋升为兵长得到不少闲话。＂利威尔直言不讳的说  
“放心吧，我会在我的文章上好好的赞赏你。＂莉莉摆出一副故作心机的笑容。  
“你不需要这么做。＂他说“我认为艾尔文倒更需要这些，对于成为调查兵团的新支柱他还如此的年轻，新生的领袖根基未稳，遭受过度的质疑会使刚刚建立的秩序重新归回混乱。”  
“与过往的调查兵团团长相较，艾尔文的确是最不老成的一个，我的确想到了千百个文辞能赞赏他，也是因为相信他年轻的智慧和能力能掌握其职。＂莉莉笑道。  
这时玛丽特突发说道“莉莉，妳的头发真美。＂  
利威尔看了她一眼，对莉莉问道“你认识她?＂  
“当然，她的母亲是我的前辈。＂她微笑，但有些愁容爬上眼角，她垮着眉说“遗憾的是她在两年前意外身亡。＂  
“我妈妈死在地下街。＂  
“甚么?＂利威尔猛然看向玛丽特。  
而莉莉倒是轻声对她说“玛丽特，我们不谈论这个好吗？＂  
“那是甚么?＂利威尔不解的问，他盯着莉莉问到“可以告诉我吗？我是从地下街来的，妳知道的。＂  
莉莉迟疑了，她安静了一阵子，对女孩说到“妳在花园里玩，别跑太远。＂  
在玛丽特离开后，莉莉看着他的眼睛，嘴张开开了又闭上，最后终于娓娓道来。  
“哈罗德的妻子生前是儿童教育研究员，她当时花费了很多时间投注在地下城的教育工作。＂他们在水池边站着，利威尔有种感觉，认为对方想用流水声掩饰说出口的话语“你应该有见过那些偶尔会出现在地下城临时学校的人，偶尔教儿童基本识字，或提供物资。＂  
“我知道，但我没去过，我将大部分的时间花在获取金钱和食物上。＂利威尔说。他知道莉莉口中的那群人，他们在简陋的房舍内教育儿童基础知识，对识字有兴趣的孩童都能拥有进入房舍的机会。然而更多的孩子忙着用自己的技能赚取微薄报酬，对于学习倒是心有余而力不从。  
“总之她是个极为善心的人，尽管资源匮乏，没有得到任何的赞助和补助，但她还是坚持这么做。哈罗德一直很支持她，但地下城有些团体对他们的教育活动非常不满。＂  
“团体?＂  
“上头的人称那些为叛乱组织，直指他们传授的非主流知识和怪力乱神的言论会毁灭教育体系。＂  
利威尔在脑中回忆着哈罗德当时在公园里所言，忽然有些感想了。  
“而偏偏那些组织厌恶哈罗德妻子所传授的正规教育，他们称她为骗子。＂莉莉盯着自己贴在腿上的那双手，回想着说道“我不知道实际上发生了甚么事，但听说两年前的某一天，地下街秘密组织的成员与她妻子发生了冲突，虽为无心，但在混乱中冲撞了她妻子。＂她看了一眼花原里的玛丽特“而她妻子当时已接近生产日期，肚子里有第二个孩子。她没能生下玛丽特的弟弟，自己也因失血过多而不幸丧身。＂  
“所以哈罗德的议会团下令严加清查地下城?＂  
“是的，虽然这些事务是在他成为议会领袖前就承袭的，但两年前那件事情发生后，更促使他成了应派代表，中央宪兵对地下城做了一次大规模肃清，据说其党员都被枪击了，是否如真我也不清楚。＂  
利威尔记得那一日，那是他头一次见过这么多的中央宪兵出现在地下城。他听闻西区发生了大事，但不知为何，而他那天只能同样指挥老人与小孩躲进地窖里。隔天他们收到消息，地下城西区血流成河，尸体迭的跟小山一样高。  
“他们做出很邪恶的事情。＂他脱口而出，意识到自己语气里的愤怒，正想为自己的情绪寻找借口，却见莉莉率先说道。  
“我知道，我知道利威尔，但我们不能明说。＂她压低的声音提醒利威尔注意音量与花园附近的宾客，并眨眼间染上一丝害怕和难堪的阴霾“不谈论她妻子在教育上的主张，我崇拜她妻子在职场上的努力和那颗良善的心。他们两方都做了错误的事情，而哪方是正确的我并不知道，就算我有我的想法，我也只能说出我们的领到者想听到的说词。＂  
利威尔眨了眨眼，他意外于莉莉的表态，也惊讶于对方同样在这些事件上的察觉“不然我们会死吗?像古人对待异教徒那样?＂  
莉莉点了点头“身为知识分子更需要小心这点，我们的脑袋是掌权者特别注意的东西。好在哈罗德依然愿意为地下成的儿童福祉伸张，就算他的议会团时常做出矛盾的决策。＂  
“但他为甚么还愿意帮助地下城的孩子？＂利威尔一直疑惑这点。  
“或许这是他妻子的遗愿，或许是他本身就分隔着儿童和‘叛乱者’。＂莉莉的声音里有着叹息“又或是他惋惜自己失去的孩子，那些内心世界的解离和移情我们旁人是不会知道的。＂  
她停顿了一下，轻快的噢了一声，又低声对利威尔说“别告诉哈罗德我方才说的这些事，或对任何人说出我讲出了这些。＂  
“我知道。＂利威尔匆匆对自己的诚信宣示“我保证。＂  
“谢谢你。＂她的声音又如春日的湖水一般平静了。  
在利威尔准备带着玛丽特离开时，他向莉莉问道。  
“艾尔文对妳说过任何关于他母亲的事情吗？＂  
“没有。＂莉莉说，脸上有着温和的笑容“他只字不提，对于艾尔文的事情，我想我不会比你清楚的。利威尔，你应该比我认熟悉他的。＂  
他望着对对方，小声说道“或许吧。＂

玛丽特牵着他的食指，在迷宫一样的回廊里散步。  
“你能当我的弟弟吗？＂玛丽特问他。  
“我不可能当妳的弟弟，我的年纪比妳大。＂利威尔心不在焉地回道，思绪复杂。  
女孩听起来有点失望“我爸爸说我失去了一个弟弟，他想把他要回来。＂  
“他不可能要回妳的弟弟，他的妻子和儿子都死去了。＂他不擅长安慰他人，尤其是小孩，嘴里吐不出花言巧语，残酷的现实倒是毫不保留。  
“那你愿意当我妈妈吗?＂  
“妳在妳爸面前是个多嘴的人吗?＂  
在天色渐暗，月亮与太阳同时挂在天上时，他们往大会堂的回程路走。玛丽特散步在前方，拿着他的军官帽把玩。  
接着她似乎看见了甚么，倏然朝一个方向快跑起来。  
“嘿，等等！＂利威尔深怕她迷路，赶紧跟了上去。  
跑过转角时，他惊讶的见到艾尔文和哈罗德站在前头。玛丽特已经跑向前抱住了她父亲，同时间那两人也注意到了利威尔。  
“利威尔?＂艾尔文叫他，他快速的扫过那两人的面部表情，知道他们的谈话被打断了。  
“你怎么在这里？＂艾尔文问，表情很快的严肃起来，就像一个团长。  
他立刻站直身子，还没开口前，男人又问了“你的帽子呢？＂  
利威尔作顾右盼的寻找，才从玛丽特手中把大檐帽拿回来，戴在自己头上。  
“嘿，别对利威尔这么凶。＂这时玛丽特用那细细的童音不高兴地嚷嚷“你的脸真的很可怕，像利威尔说的一样！＂  
艾尔文扬起了一边眉毛，而利威尔闭起了眼睛，拒绝面对当前的一切。  
“妳怎在这里？我让妳在休息室里等着。＂哈罗德低头问他女儿，像个严肃无趣的父亲。  
“我很无聊，利威尔带我去玩。＂玛丽特说，抬头看着他父亲“我饿了，我想回家。＂  
哈罗德直起身子，对艾尔文说道“抱歉，史密斯团长，我们…”他看了一下利威尔，又看了一下艾尔文“只好下回再讨论这件事了。”  
“不妨。”艾尔文说，语气平稳。  
哈罗德在离去前靠近利威尔，低声带着歉意的说“抱歉，这孩子总喜欢乱跑，让你麻烦了。”  
“没什么。”他平淡的说“你是个好父亲。”他考虑的自己的用词，作戏的说出口“如果我有父亲，希望如你一样。”  
哈罗德告别时看着他，拍了一下他的前臂——更像是种种的握住它，最后离去。

在他们目送哈罗德终于远去后，艾尔文转头就说“我的脸看起来很可怕?”  
“她是个小骗子，别相信她。”他立刻制止了这项话题的延续。  
利威尔稳了稳自己的帽子，随着艾尔文往大会堂后门的方向走，经过盖满阴影的大理石走廊。  
“你们刚刚在谈些甚么?”他问，从下往上观察着艾尔文的表情。  
“他祝贺我成为调查兵团团长，就这样。”艾尔文平静的回答，而利威尔皱起眉头，他相信他们谈论的不只这些。一些直觉指出，或许这又和艾尔文的母亲有关。  
“如果你需要帮忙，告诉我。”他说“他和我关系不错，我可以藉此发挥。”  
“我会的，如果我需要你的帮助。”艾尔文回头对他浅浅一笑“你是怎么得到他的信任的?”  
“我不知道，或许他想要一个儿子。”利威尔耸耸肩。  
艾尔文看他，目光在狐疑了片刻后离开了利威尔的脸庞“所以他才那么中意你?” “我希望是这样，某些移情作用。＂他轻快地说“若是其它会让我很困扰，但人的想法是很多变的。”他说，并见到艾尔文眼神复杂的盯着他，这模样有点逗趣。  
不一会儿，艾尔文向他说道“我刚刚找了你很久，你去哪了？”  
“当保母。＂他不疑有他的回答“我无法忍受待在会堂里。＂  
艾尔文疲惫的叹了一口气，解释道“往后你需要出席更多这样的场合。”  
“杀了我吧。”  
“利威尔，你已经是调查兵团的兵长，必须注意说出口的话语。”艾尔文严肃的对他提起“你说出口的每一句话会比过去更具有影响力，我只想提醒你，必须处处小心，就算对方是小孩子。”  
利威尔悄悄地翻了一个白眼，却被艾尔文回眸逮个正着。  
男人的语气有些不悦，冷峻道“别对我摆出那副表情，谈论要务时我仍然是你的上司。”  
利威尔安静了下来，接住了这项指责，他低垂的眼帘看着移动的鞋尖，但仍忍不住反抗的意识，于是过了一会儿后说道“那我告诉你一件事。”他语带狡诘的说 “是我告诉那个小鬼你的脸很可怕。”  
艾尔文咳了一声“我不知道我该感到愤怒还是有有趣了。”  
利威尔轻松地哼出声音，他换成与艾尔文并肩而行。就如以往的，艾尔文会用胳膊有意无意的贴着他的手臂。  
长廊的尽头通往大会堂后门，接近傍晚的云已经变成梦境般的淡紫色，银色的星星分散的撒在天上。  
“但这也提醒了我一件事。”艾尔文突然的询问让他仰起头“我想知道你见到我的第一眼感受到的是甚么?”   
“在地下城？＂他问。  
艾尔文点头“或许我一开始就不该这么做，现在当我回想起那时的情景，我都为自己的粗鲁懊悔。”  
男人望向利威尔片刻之后注视着走廊的尽头，轻拧着眉头“我知道你们对于中央宪兵的恐惧，但…我希望我永远不会让你感到害怕。”  
利威尔用一贯的神情望进艾尔文的双眼，口才是权力和人缘的试金石，而艾尔文善用着这点。  
那一双沉着的蓝色眼睛，耀眼的金发，能言善道的双唇，对于米托拉斯崇拜时尚的人们来说无疑是浪漫的完美典型。不管他说了甚么、做了甚么，他们可以轻易原谅他。  
那一瞬间，利威尔想把自己的想法从里到外彻底表达出来，要艾尔文告诉他真相，并告诉艾尔文其曾经的作为是多么的让他感到心惊胆战，见到对方的第一眼令他多么的愤怒，而至今日却又使他义无反顾地跟随。  
害怕?他不可能从不感到害怕，但这些恐惧不来自艾尔文本身，而是于对于对方的未知，而他也不会因此而臣服于这些恐惧。  
“你不会的。”他最后只是简单的这么说“我不会害怕任何东西。”他伸手再度稳了稳帽子。  
“我很高兴听到它。”艾尔文若释重负的说。  
男人的手臂几乎是贴着他的，从繁琐的军装衣料中仍能感受到对方的温度“你说我是个勇敢的人。”利威尔说，嘴边不由得扬起微笑“我永远不会让你失望。”  
利威尔话音一落，整个人就被拽进走廊的阴影中。他只得怪叫一声，天旋地转间还未分清方向，就见艾尔文弯下背，一手滑下他刚放稳的帽子，另一掌揽起他后脑的黑发，扑向他的双唇。  
他睁着眼睛，瞪着艾尔文长长的棕色睫毛，闻到他身上独有的味道，感受嘴上柔软干燥的触感，觉得自己的嘴唇碰到的好像是一颗太阳。  
接着艾尔文离开他，飞快地将他的军官帽还回他的头顶，稳稳地压上，而他自身的表情还处于惊讶之中。  
“我们该走了。”艾尔文笑着说，率先离开了墙角，对方头发带过的光波让利威尔幻想似的看见了无名树头在冬季绽放的金花。  
利威尔傻了几秒，愤恨的追上去对着男人的小腿踢了一脚“你这个浑仗。”  
“注意你的用词，兵长。”男人没有看他，愉快的说。  
“你才该注意你的行为，团长。”利威尔骂道。  
“我一直都很检视自己的作为。”艾尔文认真的说，语气暗藏着暖意。  
利威尔瞪着对方，唇间还弥留着淡淡烟草味“如果是如此，你就不会——”   
“像这样。”没有预告的，艾尔文又一手摘掉了利威尔的帽子，对着他的嘴上又是一吻，一种乐于当下、不思前想后的触碰，随后又将大檐帽压回他的黑色头发上。  
“我去你的!”利威尔恼怒的骂道，胡乱挣扎“别老玩我的帽子。”  
艾尔文是个成熟的男人——大多数的时候，至少在他接受对方的亲吻之前。  
但也许就是这些无意间流露出的人性，让他能意识到这个男人并不是那么的坚不可摧。身为人类，都需要某种庇荫，为心灵中最柔软的那处造一遍故乡。  
所以他需要做的更多，利威尔总默默地告诉自己，他可以做的更多。

-

艾尔文曾评价过他非凡的学习能力，当时的他从未将这句话当一回事，但至今自己忍不住回味起了这句话。  
并不是因为自身有了甚么伟大功绩，而是利威尔发觉自己的确不停的在各种人身上学习且运用着。  
阅兵大典后的第三天是中央向地下城发放物资的日子，利威尔在前一日为此作了准备。  
他在自己的办公桌上打开这个月的薪资袋，数着这个月的薪水——多的令他发毛，他肯定猜测过士兵与军官的工资差异，但当看见实质的报酬摆在他面前时，他始终不认为这是属于他的。  
还有这张办公桌，他居然能拥有一张办公桌?  
自艾尔文当上团长后接手了团长办公室，而过去在军官宿舍的寝室现在倒成为了利威尔的个人寝室。即便艾尔文表示能将他调往更良好的住所，但他拒绝了，毕竟他要接受的改变太多，这间办公室至少是他熟悉的。  
他住的挺习惯——尽管楼下左侧的房内死过人。但这没有对他造成困扰，倒替军营里的鬼故事多添了一桩能吓唬新兵的怪谈。  
利威尔瞇起眼睛，从他的工钱中抽出一小部分，分成四份，分别装进四个小钱袋里。  
他在午间跟着运送物资的部队出发，随着分队来到了西区的十一号入口，地下城最贫困的一区。  
“你们负责这一区吗?”在队伍的最后一人踩着石阶走入地下后，他向梯口的四名宪兵搭话，为他未来的友谊作预备。  
“是的，我们四人固定看守第十一出口。”少年宪兵敬重的说道。  
利威尔与他们闲聊，随后向他抛出一瓶酒，说着这是分发错误的物资，就当作给他们的奖赏。少年少女们对酒水总是有着幻想和好奇心，连连向他道谢。他接着询问了以往物资发放的数量和分配方式。  
“以往都是在街口由居民自行领取，但数量少的可怜，这回改由每户人数及年龄分配，物资也增加了，这才合理一些。”  
少女宪兵叫住了他，有些紧张的说“我知道有个男孩，他病了很久——”  
“妳的朋友?”他问，但没有看对方。  
“是的，我在下头站岗和巡守时偶然认识了他，他是个很可爱的小孩子，非常善良。”她声音听起来更紧张了，仍尽力展示着笑容，并且窥察着利威尔的神情“我知道我不能这么要求，但他久病不愈却又孤身一人，我担心…”她越说越小声，在利威尔与她四目相交时闭上了嘴。  
利威尔倒是没犹豫的告诉士兵“我回头找个医生，让他来医治妳的朋友。”  
士兵惊讶的睁大了眼，一副呆愣愣的蠢样子，过了几秒后才连连道谢“谢谢，谢谢兵长!”  
“这些日子中央宪兵还是做着同样的事情?”他问。  
“是的，没有固定的时间，但对居民的审查从来没少过，好在这些日子倒没发生甚么大事。”剪着三寸头的士兵说道。  
另一名褐色眼珠的士兵也接话到“这就是好消息，我还记得两年前的血红色夜晚，我才刚在这站岗的第三个月。”他的喉咙突然哽着口水，有些颤抖“我做了一星期的噩梦，但东侧那几个出口的士兵都不这么认为，他们把守的那几区恶棍横行，才会对此无动于衷，但我们这区的都是一些手无寸铁的病童...”  
“难道没有办法阻止他们吗，兵长?”少女问他。  
他双手插在口袋里，没有情绪的望进漆黑的地底，悠悠说道“这不是我能控制的事情。”他这回说的倒是实话，对于思想的审查者无能为力。  
年轻的士兵们难掩失望，而利威尔看准了这些表情，花费了必要的停顿时间，才从袋子里掏出那四只钱袋，抛给他们。  
“这是艾尔文团长慰劳你们的一点心意。”  
士兵们惊的和不拢嘴，他们感谢艾尔文，也感谢利威尔，褐色眼珠的士兵问起“我们只能用言语表达我们的感谢，但若兵长有甚么吩咐，请务必告诉我们。”  
利威尔表面上想了一下，实则没有思考“这没什么好值得一提的。”他看目光落在四名士兵身上，畅快说道“只要记住这是艾尔文团长给你们的奖赏。”  
士兵们点头如捣蒜。

他在午后没敲门的进了艾尔文办公室，艾尔文正低着头在桌面上签理呈报书。  
男人一见他的出现就抬起了头，带着松快的笑意“你没有敲门。”  
“我讨厌敲门。”他大摇大摆的走进去，带进一阵风“我听到敲门声就头疼。”  
他走进办公桌边，而艾尔文的眼睛跟着他，最后才将落回桌面的纸张上。  
“我找了你一整天，你去哪了?”男人问到，声音很平静。  
利威尔弯下腰，让两只手轴放在桌面上，半趴着观赏艾尔文的沾水笔在纸张上跳舞。  
“我只是在军营外闲晃了一会儿。”他静静的看着，在纸张与笔尖的粗糙摩擦声中，无意识的摸了摸后脑，那个机近消失的伤疤。  
他想着从地面上望入石阶底下的景象，以及那些恍如昨日才在耳边的敲门声。  
艾尔文停下了手，抬起头注视着他，安静地问道“你在想甚么?”  
“嗯?”利威尔抬起眼皮与他对视了一瞬，又将目光落回桌上“没什么。”  
男人在这时突然靠近，鼻息缓缓的落在他脸上，留下一个宁静的吻。  
“若发生了甚么事，告诉我好吗?”男人对他微笑，说的很温柔。  
利威尔愣愣地望着男人，对对方留露出来的忧思感到有些无所适从，只能说道“我会的。所以…别担心。”  
男人轻松的牵起嘴角，翻起下一张单据，将笔在墨水里沾了沾，边轻快的问“你整个上午…在外闲晃时发生了甚么有趣的事情吗?你总像个忙碌的幽灵。”  
利威尔用单手撑着面颊，将脸歪向一边，继续看着艾尔文签字“没发生甚么事。”他轻巧的说，嘴上扬起一抹微笑“就是…做了点人情。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很喜欢在里头放一些让两人对应的小细节，利利总觉得文文的温度像太阳，而文文总说利利的眼睛像月光，才将标题取为日与月。  
下章有车，我写文生涯中的最大挑战。  
下章应该是全篇中最无忧无虑、最快乐的一章了，喜欢吃糖的把握机会!因为后面就会有点偷放玻璃渣了。(´ΘωΘ`)  
因为重新编写了一些章节，所以更新会比较慢，全长也会从原本的二十章拉长到二十二章以上…。  
另外小提醒，希望大家在阅读本篇故事时，不要带着现代社会的感情观点，也把三观都丢掉(?)。  
毕竟人与人之间都有着差距，与多数人想法不同不代表着它不正常，在不同时代、不同人生经历也会造成各个观念上的差距，没有完美的人性，也没有完美的感情，特别指出只是怕后头有甚么过激内容让读者吓到，但也可能是我自己顾虑太多，其实大家都很随意?∠( ᐛ 」∠)_


	12. 第十二章．永恒璀璨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、sexual content、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设  
阅读前，欢迎先去听听YOUTUBE上Sleeping At Last - "Saturn"这首歌，它带给了我在场景和情绪上的灵感

为甚么人类要接吻?利威尔总这么疑惑。  
人类的文化把亲吻认同为一种浪漫的亲密行为，在接吻中探测对方的信息，像是使用了刺激性药物，让大脑产生兴奋，使人呼吸急促与心跳加速。  
利威尔坐在无名树的树枝上，在树梢藕白色叶片的遮掩下发现了一个鸟巢，里头塞了几只光秃秃的幼鸟，几秒后，一只白腹蓝背的鸟飞上枝头，巢中的孩子马上伸长了脖子张大了嘴，在呀呀声中母鸟将虫子塞进牠们嘴里。  
母亲的咀嚼喂养是个亲密行为，或许亲吻的行为就是从此而来的吧。  
他怀念库谢尔对他的亲密，母亲曾经对他的牵手、拥抱、亲吻，现在他似乎在另一个人身上找到了类似的安全感。  
但当利威尔想着在两个人类嘴对着嘴传递几千万个细菌时不禁打了个冷颤。  
他听见树下有阵脚步声，是靴子踏在草地上的声音，接着有个男人温柔的呼唤了他。  
“利威尔。＂那声音如春风轻柔的吹拂白叶，吸引了利威尔的注意。  
他用膝弯勾住树枝，身体往后翻倒，挂在上头，出现在眼前的是倒反的蓝天绿地…和艾尔文。  
利威尔的发丝在空中微荡，一双月光石般的眼睛聚焦在眼前的男人脸上，对方一如往常的英俊，穿着衬衫的领口那颗镶勘在注金台子里的祖母绿正闪闪发亮，纯净的翠绿底部透出自由之翼的衬底。  
艾尔文的脸与他靠近，他能闻到艾尔文身上淡淡的香气和烟草味，接着男人的手抚摸上脸庞，对方的唇牢牢地贴在了他的嘴巴上。  
利威尔不明白艾尔文为甚么那么喜欢吻他，但说实话，那感觉挺好的。  
他也喜欢这种亲吻，深沉的、很安静、没有激情荡跃，良久，让心包覆在温暖之中，洁癖偏执甚么的似乎都不管用了。  
艾尔文的鼻息暖暖地落在他的下巴上，舌头若有似无的缱绻在他的唇间。那双带着厚茧的手依然拖着他的脸颊，距离似乎更贴近了，接着舌头缓慢轻柔的滑入缝隙，像是怕惊动甚么似的，小心翼翼的牵动他的舌尖，并不时轻含他的下唇。  
这让利威尔深锁了眉头，在他疑惑之际，对方舌头在他嘴里的动作逐渐变得急促，揪住了他越发混乱的气息。他发觉这不对劲，挣扎着推开了对方的肩膀，在两人分离的那一剎那他因为过度的发力而从树枝上翻了下去。  
他措手不及的叫了一声，在一阵天旋地转中艾尔文慌忙接住了他，那是个失败的姿势，艾尔文成功捉住他的只有手掌，在重力与速度之下他依然摔到了地面，加上男人被重量拉着扑倒在他身上。  
利威尔被摔得眼冒金星，九十多公斤的庞然大物压在他身上几乎让人窒息，他恼火的推了艾尔文一把，叫道“你搞甚么，要接也不接好是想压死我吗?＂  
艾尔文撑起上半身，露出抱歉的神色笑道“对不起，太突然了我反应不来。＂  
看到这张脸利威尔一下也没气了，咕哝了一声，翻了白眼说道“算了算了。＂  
艾尔文的身形遮盖了大部分的阳光，对方在阴影里温和又无奈的哼笑了几声。利威尔瞧见艾尔文背后，树顶的白叶一片两片的落下，沾染着暖阳轻飘飘的坠落在男人的肩头。  
艾尔文又进一步把脸凑近，他矮下手臂再度环上利威尔的脸颊和柔软的头发，羽毛似的轻盈落于他的双唇。  
这男人太爱亲吻他了，且每一次的吻都情意绵绵，从不马虎。  
在这一年为数不多的休息日里头，他们会懒洋洋地靠在床上，或是在这棵树下乘凉，艾尔文会亲吻他好几个小时，除此之外甚么也不错，简单的度过一整天。  
利威尔用手臂勾住对方的脖子，这他前阵子才学会的，平时在接受亲吻时他的双手总是僵硬的放在身侧，就算在松也只是插在口袋中，直到某一回艾尔文捉住他的手将它们带上他的脖子，利威尔才发觉自己应该在接吻时做些响应。  
现在那男人的舌又似红酒饮入他口里，占据他口中的气息，一双手像是抑制不住般的抚摸他的脖子和肩膀，最后爬过他的背、滑至腰际，利威尔不由得因为困难的呼吸发出一声闷哼。  
他查觉对方心跳不寻常的加快，压在他身上的胸膛有些过于炙热，利威尔开始不自在的挣扎，但对方似乎没有察觉到，当他提示着推动艾尔文肩膀时依然无法分开他们的身体，直到那只手移向他的大腿时，利威尔已经考虑着要给这名金发男一拳还是甩对方一巴掌。  
他终于还是忍受不住的大力撇开头怒骂到“够了，你今天是在干甚么。＂  
对方马上停下了动作，急忙的说“对不起，我——＂男人没有继续说下去，而是望着利威尔的眼睛闪动着，像是不知道该如何解释自己的行为。  
沉默之中剩下两人的呼吸声，利威尔在尴尬的气氛中发红的脸蛋更加烫了起来，但仍然装做甚么都没发生似的板起一张脸。  
“别甚么都不说就老黏着我亲，你到底找我有甚么事?＂他暴躁的说，想以此来掩饰眼前的困难局面。  
艾尔文终于清了清喉咙，摆出比较正经的表情“新移民的安居已经告一个段落了，住处饮食工作等都能步入正轨。接下来我拟订扩大征兵，积极倡导以说服新居民加入军队。＂  
“扩大征兵?＂利威尔不可置信的说“之前才将那么多难民送入战场，他们根本不会作战，你忘了那时死了多少人吗?＂  
“我知道。＂艾尔文制止了利威尔继续说下去“这次我亲自规划的征兵，他们必须受过三年的正规训练，才可选择是否加入调查兵团。这是正规的参军方式，但因为军团人手匮乏，我们最终决定下修参军年龄至十二岁。＂  
“十二岁?这太年轻了。＂利威尔依然发楞，他去过好几处暂难民营，除去被强制投入战场的青壮年，剩下的不是老人就是孩童，那些孩子很多失去家人、失去朋友，而现在只要听见巨响或是一不小心的触碰，他们便会慌张的跳起。  
那明显是巨人来袭造成的心理创伤，这样的人该如何投入战场，要怎么忍心再让他们面对噩梦?  
艾尔文沉声道“我明白这很残忍，但这是给他们的另一种选择。现在的情势和过去不同了，巨人的威胁突然的加剧，让军团意识到人类对巨人的了解实在太少，而我们至今没有能足够与其抗衡的知识和力量。为了替人类争取机会，我们必须正视这些事情。＂  
利威尔气若游丝，他倒回地面，用自己几乎听不见的声音说道“好吧。＂

无名树春天的叶子是白色的，它很美，但利威尔更喜欢冬天的黄花。和它幼年时代在天井洞底见到的黄花一模一样，和艾尔文的头发一样。  
“在正式开始实施之前会先经过暮春节，士兵们这些日子以来累坏了，也需要一个假期。＂艾尔文说的没错，就算还在多么苛刻时代人们还是需要休息日，否则在持续的高压环境下只会有造成暴动的结果“下周就是暮春节了，军队同样拥有五日的假期，比传统上少两日，但也足够了。＂  
“我想你依然会在你的桌前看那些蠢文件。＂利威尔说，艾尔文正式成为调查兵团团长后的日子异常紧凑，他们加紧了研究巨人的脚步和大胆性，在这些时节里也不敢有任何懈怠。  
艾尔文说道“可惜你这回猜错了，我必须离开兵团一趟，去见一个大人物。＂  
“谁?＂  
“算是一个学者，我需要一些建议，这对我来说有很大的帮助。＂  
利威尔噢了一声“所以我要在你归来之前替你管理兵团的事务吗?＂  
“也不是。＂艾尔文再次否定了他的说法“因为你必须和我一起去。＂  
“为甚么?那个人很危险吗?他会想杀了你?＂利威尔脑海里立马浮现了各种需要使刀弄枪的场景。  
艾尔文大声笑了出来“你可以不用每次都往危险的部分想去。＂对方完全被他的反应逗笑了“‘她’并不危险，但她会想见见你。＂  
利威尔怀疑的瞪着他“见我做甚么?我只不过是——＂  
“是调查兵团的兵长。＂艾尔文提醒道。  
利威尔想了想“好吧。＂他才记起自己的职位，坦然接受这项提议“反正就是跟你出营一趟是吧，团长?＂  
“完全正确，兵长。＂艾尔文用手胡乱的搔了搔利威尔的头发，烦得对方对他低吼。

-

那年春季的故事是从艾尔文驾马到达内城西边驿站的白日里开始的。  
艾尔文成为团长的来年，当兵团一切步入正轨，迎接暮春节的降临时，树木早已长满了叶子，在阳光明媚的六月天，艾尔文决定回老家一趟。  
自父亲离世后，艾尔文的母亲就搬进了山坡上的别墅中。他鲜少有机会能离开工作冈位，一年中能拜访母亲的机会更寥寥可数。  
他在驿站委托老板照顾马匹时才告诉同行的利威尔这件事。如他预期的，利威尔先是愣住，接下来开始对他连续不间断的抱怨和碎念。  
他明白利威尔会拒绝他的邀约，于是便不明说，利威尔显然对这样的行为更加的不悦，但也已经错过了拒绝的时机。  
“我说的都是实话，我母亲过去的确是学者，婚后才辞去了工作。＂艾尔文将现金交给了一脸大胡子的驿站老板，并向对方交代了几句。  
“所以你向别人介绍她时都是说‘学者’而不是‘母亲’?＂利威尔不信任的说，他双手交叉在胸前，愤怒的抬头瞪着艾尔文“你别再狡辩了。＂  
“我相信你会喜欢她的。＂他将行李扛上肩，接下来的路长并不长，只需要从小路绕上山坡，使用双脚行走更加方便。  
“闭嘴，然后去死。＂利威尔冷着一张脸，那表情简直比目睹巨人时更加凶狠“若你把这句话的两个人物调换会让人更加满意。＂  
艾尔文盯着利威尔看了几秒，他发现了来自对方的焦虑，过去与他一同拜访贵族或政客时，利威尔也只会浮现不满的情绪，并且不露马脚的伪装在平静的外壳下。但这时利威尔莫名得焦躁起来，艾尔文不确定那是么原因，或许是担忧自己的出生在别人眼中的样子，或是外人对他的想法，也可能是其他原因，毕竟利威尔的焦虑源有几百种。  
于是艾尔文又摸了摸利威尔的头，温柔的说“我敢确定，她会喜欢你的。＂

整个暮春节的夜晚都有音乐声从城里传来，在满是鲜花点缀的广场中，男人女人载歌载舞，儿童在喷泉边嬉戏，笑语、欢呼声在人群中穿梭回荡。  
山坡上可以直接的一览城中风光，又能享有山林之美。  
利威尔从山间小路往王都看去，那景色依然吸引了他的注意。  
这座城市就像如他初见一般，繁华热闹，充满了世界上最高贵的乐曲和美酒。  
但当他们迎着阳光朝山区前进之际，周遭草木萌生的绿景依然让他感到诧异。  
它们与瑰丽都市形成的强烈对比，当夕阳在熟悉的钟塔后蹒跚西沉，他看见市中心广场里聚集了著名的音乐家，在喷水池旁歌颂春季的离去、夏日的到来，享受落日的阳光，那像是城市的心跳声，柔和而引人入胜。  
而当他抬起头，他看见了夕阳下金灿的叶片，和草丛中万紫千红的花朵，在鲁特琴的演奏声下显得更加神秘。  
待他穿过了这条天然的绿色隧道，一幢别墅从树林后冒了出来，那是由一块块木板和砖石搭建而成，尖尖的屋顶上是深色的砖瓦，鸦青色的屋顶在山林中显得特别沉静。  
屋子的一楼有几片落地的玻璃门，相连的木墙上覆盖着一层常春藤，在房屋的西面有个两层楼高的八角形茶室，八面窄墙上都皆是明亮的玻璃窗。  
利威尔面对此景更想马上逃下山，这里静雅的让他感到格格不入。他本以为自己该感到兴致满满的，毕竟他将要件到艾尔文的母亲——那位在哈罗德的谈话中多次出现的女士，能让议会领袖如此堤防的会是甚么样的一个人?  
“你的母亲，她叫甚么名字?”利威尔跳过一颗小石子，向艾尔文问道。  
“她的全名是...＂艾尔文慎重但愉快的一个字一个字念道“贝缇娜.里希特。”  
利威尔正要应声，脑海里顿时闪过一道记忆。对于这个名字，他不是第一次听见，他曾经在一个地方看过它，而那个地方是——  
“你说她的名字是——＂  
利威尔正想确认，但艾尔文已经踏上石阶，伸手敲了敲榉木大门。  
门马上开了，从门后出现的是一名身着鸢红色长裙的女士，一头微卷丰盈的金发编成了辫子盘在头上。她欣喜的拥抱艾尔文，而艾尔文也回抱她，接着妇人捧着他的脸，顺了顺男人的金发，不知道说了甚么。  
利威尔远远的站在石阶下，他希望自己面前有一堵墙，但艾尔文已经回头，揽着他的背将他推到面前。  
艾尔文的母亲是一个苗条而美丽的妇人，年纪看起来不到五十，眉毛浓密略弯。.她很高，和艾尔文一样有着高挺的鼻梁，灰蓝色的眼睛，妇人欣喜的对他说了几句话，但利威尔没有听清，只知道自己的下巴笨拙地掉了下来。  
待他回过神时才想起自己是否应该亲吻对方的手背或是脸颊，但妇人似乎豪不在意，领着他们进屋。  
屋内里头尽是仿古的家具，地上铺满了枯玫瑰色与甘草色交错的地毯。  
拥有落地玻璃门的客厅，它能让别墅里直到六点以后还充满了明媚的阳光。东侧的小起居室墙上设置了壁炉，现在正闲置着，一间小餐室，一间小卧室，第二层楼能从走廊上往下看见大门，有两间卧室及一间客房，还有一个浴室，在更顶上便是阁楼。  
艾尔文的母亲名叫贝缇娜.里希特，人如其名，贝缇娜说话的声音温柔却饱满有力，眼神无畏，身上散发着教育家的气质，利威尔没有上过学，但他能预想当贝缇娜对着小孩子说话时，小鬼们会两手贴紧大腿的站好。  
她走进厨房时艾尔文对他解释道，贝缇娜早年在大学院教书，现在只偶尔撰写研究投书。  
“她为甚么不继续教书了?＂利威尔问。  
正当艾尔文要回答时，贝缇娜端了个托盘，像个女主人的模样走了进来，她为利威尔倒了杯茶，他伸出双手接过时贝缇娜微微弯着腰，温和的用一口米托拉斯腔对他说话，那语气和举止的诸种为她应添了不少高贵气息，让利威尔希望自己的声音听起来不要像个傻子。  
贝缇娜回头凑到艾尔文耳边，小声的笑道“可爱的孩子。＂  
可爱?甚么可爱?这算是夸赞吗?  
他猜想艾尔文有没有向贝缇娜提过他的出生地，他希望有，如此一来便能直接显示出这名女士的友善。  
利威尔同时想象着艾尔文的父亲会是怎么样的一个人。  
他只听闻艾尔文言，其父亲是一名教师，和他的母亲因为同样的教育工作而结识，志趣相投的两人从结识到步入婚姻只花了不到一年的时间。  
但这间屋子内没有任何男人的画像，或是有关这个男人的线索。虽然他并不过问关于艾尔文家人的任何讯息，但他知道艾尔文对他父亲的缄默并不寻常。  
就如同他对于自己的母亲，那是任何人都无法碰触的秘密，但当贝缇娜温和的对他说话时，这条界线突然变得模糊。  
他脑海中母亲的影子在贝缇娜的身上重迭又散去，他不得不注意两者明显的差距，但这种怀念的柔情依然让他的内心沉重。  
不禁使他想象起，当贝缇娜独自一人打开这栋房子的大门，是如何忍受它扑面而来的孤独气息。  
待他当夜坐在客房柔软的床上时，他脑袋里依然想着这件事情，并为此感到黯然伤感。  
艾尔文的房间在走廊的另一头，两间的房门相对，他能直接看到他房内床边的一盏灯。  
艾尔文来到他的房门前，将手倚在门框上，对他轻声问到“一切都还好吗?＂  
利威尔望向他，小声的说道“都好，我只是──＂他的脸上没有表情“有些累了。＂  
艾尔文的脸上闪过一丝担忧“我就在对面。＂他在离开前说道“有任何事，可以随时来找我。＂  
“好。＂利威尔安静的说，他目送艾尔文穿过走廊，进入男人自己的房间，对方拉动房门，遮住了床单边缘和传头的那盏灯，利威尔收回了视线，将自己整个人抛到床上，躺回床上。  
他盯着搁在枕头上的手臂，用指甲在上头轻轻的写着‘母亲’，那单字没有拼完，他便收垂下了手臂，转为望着天花板，直到睡意阖上了他的眼睛。

-

他在夜里醒了过来，听见了窸窸窣窣的交谈声。  
机械式老钟指向凌晨三点钟，分针卡着一跳一跳的，想必是齿轮失灵了。  
利威尔从床上爬起来，轻脚来到门边，压着把手开了一条门缝。谈话声上扬了，楼梯下蓄积着烛火的暖光，他用熟练的足部让身体平移，靠近音源处。  
“中央下回的稽查日期在七月三日，这段期间必须停止所有引起注意的行动，和先前一样取消进城。＂艾尔文的声音这么说。  
“自从你上任后的稽查越来越频繁。＂贝缇娜安静地说“我们多次更改了聚会的位置，但他们仍穷追不舍。＂  
“您是显而易见的目标。＂艾尔文的声音非常低沉“未来进城务必小心，我会尽量让利威尔跟着您。＂  
“我不认为该让这个孩子卷入这些行动。＂  
“利威尔只是看起来年轻一些，但已经不是孩子了，他是调查兵团的兵长。＂男人说的话像一团黑夜中的浓雾。  
“所以你会告诉他一切？＂  
贝缇娜带来一阵沉默，迟迟等不到艾尔文的响应。  
“他不需要知道。＂男人最后这么说。  
“他当然需要。＂贝缇那不可思议的说“你必须告诉他原因，这是他必须知道的真相，这是每个人都需要知道的真相！＂  
“知道真相也同时让自己面临危险，我不希望他如此。＂  
“你想要保护他。＂贝缇那肯定的说“但一分钟前你还说他已经不是个孩子了，他是调查兵团的兵长。＂  
艾尔文似乎哑口无言，而贝缇那紧接着说。  
“你不是在保护他，你只是在保护自己破碎的心。＂她的声音听起来像在训话般，又带着悲伤的怜悯“让他做任何事前必须告诉他理由，你不能就这么利用他对你的信任。＂  
“我没有利用他！＂艾尔文压着愤怒的音量，激动的辩解。  
“那就告诉他。＂贝缇那冷静的说“你若真想保护他，就别让他在我进城时替我守卫，而这一点点真相是不会危害他的。＂  
艾尔文安静了一会儿，烛光在安静的空气中摇曳。  
接着男人用叹气的声音说“让我再想想吧。＂  
果然，艾尔文带他回老家是别有目的的，艾尔文希望他和贝缇那可以熟悉彼此。  
显然贝缇那是议会团的眼中钉，不管她在做什么，艾尔文正在想办法确保她的安全。  
利威尔退回房间，像个影子无声无息的钻进去，按上房门。他在经过老时钟旁时停下脚步，轻拍了一下时钟，时间开始走动。

-

隔日晨曦乍现，艾尔文清醒时利威尔已不在客房，他下了楼，在楼梯上方听见母亲在厨房内的说话声。  
“那本诗集已出版十年有了，没想到在大出库里能看到。＂以汤匙在陶瓷杯中搅拌的清亮声为背景，他母亲的话语传入他耳中“那时我已将放弃了教师的身分，花了些时间四处游历，兴致来时就将所见所闻撰写为诗。”  
“妳为甚么不教书了?＂那是利威尔的声音，安静、像是晨间的微风。  
“结婚后我就放弃了工作，即便我在这件事上犹豫了很久，但我还是这么做了。＂各种器具轻声敲击，他的母亲似乎在准备餐盘和餐具，同时持续的说话“而现在的我也无法继续在大学院任教，我因为一些原因已经失去了回到那些地方的资格。＂  
一阵短暂和谐的沉默，利威尔的声音重新扬起“我认为比起在这写书，妳更适合待在大学院。＂他的说话声跟随着母亲在厨房内走动的角度而有所不同，他一如以往的擅长察言观色，以及温柔的放过某些不能提起的问题。  
“我也认为我的名字应该出现在大学院教授的名单上，而不是一本在出版前还需要被再三审核的书籍封面。＂她笑道，声音中有种感叹，但特别的平静“我不只一次的想过，要是我没有为了家庭放弃我的工作，要是我不曾结婚，现在的我又会如何。＂  
“妳希望那样子吗？＂  
“但我曾经拥有幸福，那就已经足够。＂母亲笑着说道“不能改变的事实，我便只能让未来更好，我想让世人看清这个世界，一直有人在为此努力，不只是我，还有艾尔文。＂  
艾尔文脚步停在楼梯半上，没有惊扰到两人。  
“我想这个时代需要更多像妳这样的人。＂  
“真的吗?我很高兴得到你的称赞。＂  
利威尔轻松地哼了一声“毕竟很多人仍然固守道德，笃信宗教。＂利威尔语气没有明显的情绪起伏，但却带着有趣的效果。  
“你说的对。＂母亲爽朗的笑着“我们可以帮那位睡过头的先生泡杯咖啡，替我从柜子里拿来一个杯子吧。＂  
在装着茶具的柜子被拉开后，利威尔又说道“你们平时需要用到这么多杯子吗?”  
“我会为了客人准备特定的杯具，除了朋友，每过一些日子，便会有中央官员来拜访。＂  
“官员?＂  
“说是拜访，实际上是视察。＂母亲的声音停顿了一会儿，艾尔文再度听见茶匙在杯中旋转敲击的声音，直到母亲再度开口“利威尔，你是否想知道——＂  
艾尔文走下楼梯，快速地穿过玄关进入明亮的厨房，他看见白蜡木餐桌上摆好了早餐——奶酪煎饼、西红柿胡椒汤和炖鹰嘴豆。  
利威尔正趴在吧台上，看着母亲搅拌着一杯黑咖啡。  
“你们甚么时候混熟的?＂艾尔文笑着说，两人注意到他的出现后都抬起了头。母亲停下了未说出口的话语，转为用娱乐性的语气说道“讨论你的坏话能促进我与利威尔的感情。＂  
她用汤匙指了一下餐桌“吃你的早餐，艾尔文，今天的早餐是利威尔负责的，我都不知道军中也能有人做出这么好吃的食物。＂  
她离开吧台，把那杯咖啡放在餐具旁“你在军队也学了做饭了吗?＂她指的是艾尔文，不等他回答，便又转头问利威尔“艾尔文作的烹饪技术如何？＂  
“糟透了。＂利威尔加重了这些单字，以取代平日常用的恶劣单词。  
当他坐下来进食时，母亲离开了厨房，利威尔瞇着眼睛研究着罐子里的砂糖。  
“她很喜欢你。＂他说，用叉子铲了铲豆子。  
利威尔没有看他，仍然整理着桌上的瓶罐，淡淡的说“我也喜欢她，她是个好母亲，也是个好教师。＂  
“你在楼梯上站了很久。＂过了一会儿，利威尔指出这点，他知道没有一丝声响能逃过利威尔的耳朵，但他更清楚利威尔指的是他打断了母亲与其谈话的那件事。  
“我想知道你们相处得如何。”他把豆子塞进嘴里，缓慢的嚼着，回避利威尔的疑问。  
他希望利威尔能对他母亲放下警戒，毕竟利威尔似乎对任何人都抱持着疑心，当对方看着一个人时，他猜不出那颗小脑袋里在计算多少个讯息。  
他对利威尔的过去是完全陌生的，当他试探性地询问时，所得知的信息只有利威尔母亲早逝，没有父亲这件事。  
他再进一步询问对方有没有其他亲人时，利威尔的回答是“没有，只有一般的朋友，但都死了。＂  
“你最初进入兵团的那段时间恐慌症较为严重，现在似乎好转了?＂他还记得利威尔的失眠症，医护院为此会定期送来帮助入眠的成药“助眠的药物呢，军医院有继续送来吗?＂  
利威尔抬起眉头想了想“时好时坏吧，但的确不常发作了。至于助眠药我依然不太用它，旧的都用不完，所以就让军医院不用送了。＂  
“那就好。＂听见对方这么说，艾尔文赶到自己放松了一些，但那些内疚依然伴随着他，往后也会如此。  
“你那是甚么恶心的表情?＂利威尔瞪他。  
“没什么，就是...很高兴你变好了。”艾尔文笑道。  
“噢。”利威尔奇怪的哼声“你需要一些糖吗?”对方晃了晃糖罐，用下巴指了一下桌上的咖啡。  
他用手礼貌的示意，对方就踏着轻盈的脚步来到桌边，为黑黝黝的咖啡加入一匙砂糖。  
“谢谢。”他说，并看着利威尔的动作“咖啡就是…”  
“咖啡就是从恶灵屁眼拉出来的东西。”利威尔截断他的话，他咳了一声，又有些想笑，忽然不知道自己还想不想喝那杯子里的东西了。  
“我还等着整理这张桌子，吃你的破早餐然后来帮忙。”利威尔甩下一句话，回头收拾去了。

午间，贝缇那为利威尔展示了留声机。她向利威尔示范留声机的用法，替它装上蜡筒，转动游戏杆。  
在内部机械运转后，沙沙的声音和乐曲从唱头中簇拥而出，虽然质量无法与真实的乐器比拟，但也足够让人惊奇了。  
艾尔文几乎被他们排除在外，连个插花的份都没有。直到利威尔玩累了，贝缇那也听着音乐，回到起居室的扶手椅上闭目歇息。  
艾尔文与利威尔在阳光和煦的客厅里交谈了几分钟。利威尔溜进了八角形的茶室，那是一间宽敞明亮的透明空间，除掉与客厅相连的入口，它拥有挑高的七面玻璃窗，有如温室般光线充足，在鲜绿的草地映衬下晶莹剔透。  
利威尔趴在窗边，观察树上的松鼠，阳光从四面八方铺落，照的他全身金光闪闪。  
他身上穿着蚕丝色柔软贵重的衬衫，那是母亲从衣柜深处翻出来的，艾尔文小时候穿的衣服，它在利威尔的身上仍然有些宽松，但与他的白皮肤和黑发相当和衬。  
对方在屋子里转来转去的时候，衣衫被灌进窗内的风吹的像水波翻动，艾尔文说那像是穿着薄暮卷层云，但利威尔说自己像一只溺水的鸭子。  
艾尔文静静地听着留声机传出的旋律，但当他闭起双眼，仍容易的让自己回到办公桌前，手里拿着黑杆的笔正要沾墨。  
这些日子总是马不停蹄，他必须比众人期盼中更加具有坚强的意志，更强的任性去承受挫折、磨难，那些疲累事实上不只来源于身体上的劳苦，更来自于心理上的负担沉重，以致此时此刻这些画面仍旧挥之不去。  
但现在的他只想要一段安静的时光，不需要太长，或许是一个下午，或是一个夜晚都好。  
最终他睁开双眼，想了一下离开了沙发，走到利威尔身边，拉起了对方的手。  
利威尔疑惑的看着他，但没有发问，他跟随着艾尔文的动作起身离开窗边。  
艾尔文牵着对方的手，一手轻轻搭在其腰上，脚步优雅的踏在玫瑰色的磁砖上，带领着利威尔跟随唱片的音乐起舞。  
利威尔当然没跳过甚么慢悠悠的舞蹈，他的脚步混乱，低头注意自己的脚，避免踩着对方。  
但艾尔文低头凑到他面前，吸引他的注意，眼神示意要利威尔看着他。  
于是利威尔一如以往的跟随着，仰起脸注视面前的男人，脚步倒是比盯着地面时还要灵活。  
他们在拥有暖阳与枝叶阴影的圆形茶厅磁砖上，踏着温柔的步伐，一阵轻风吹进屋里，让蚕丝色衬衫领子和衣襬随风微微扬起、如同云朵一样的飘荡，每一道光都舍不得离开这个黑发男子。  
他们舞姿轻盈时如芒草摇曳，欢快时似雨水跳动。  
艾尔文偶尔双手托起对方的身躯，在空中形成一个完美的圆弧，再让其降落地面，又时而高举起对方的手，矮下自己与其相比过度高大的身子，幽默的在对方手腕下转了一个圈，滑稽的样子逗的利威尔难得笑了出来。  
音乐转而来到轻快的节奏，他们已经熟悉了彼此的速度，在唯有两人的舞池中牵着对方舞动着，鸟雀在树上拍翅膀的声音，为他们的乐曲点缀。  
艾尔文没办法不看利威尔，他没办法不看着他。这个人总这么的让他沉醉、让他着迷。  
在音乐将近结束之际，他看见利威尔笑了一下，随后这位小巧的男子勾住了他的脖子，跳到了他的怀中。  
他不由分说地抱住对方的腰，在空中旋转了几圈，在分清背景和人影之前，利威尔忽然俯下身，将双唇凑了上去，干脆、明媚而激动人心。蓦地，对方离开，艾尔文这才发现利威尔亲了他，这是利威尔第一次主动亲吻他。  
他就这么因为一个吻而开心得无法自拔，他用鼻子蹭了蹭对方的鼻梁，两人都笑了出来，利威尔的笑很温暖，那是春日百花中的精灵，轻而易举地牵动了他的心。  
他这时已经忘了自己是军人，他想自己只不过是一个平凡人，只想在这个晴朗的午后放松做乐。  
艾尔文拉着利威尔穿过玻璃后门，皮鞋在软绵绵的草地上留下压痕，不久后又恢复原状。  
他们从后院的小草坪走进西面小树林，在苍茫的暮色中并排在一支倒塌的树干上坐下，等待夕阳的余晖依依不舍的离开了树梢时，他们发现山下城镇中的孩童吵吵闹闹，在太阳的光彩完全离开的那一刻，城里对天放出了第一支烟花。  
“呦，那是甚么?＂每当利威尔看到自己没见过的东西就会露出一种怪异的神情，就像几小时前见到留声机时一样。  
“是烟火，暮春节时大家都会放的。＂  
“噢。＂利威尔说“我记得韩吉说她儿时用自制的烟火烧了她叔叔农舍的屋顶。＂  
艾尔文被逗笑后灵机一动，他让利威尔在原地等着，自己回到了屋内，再度回来时手里拿了一个包袱。  
“我来让你看一个东西。＂他说，并领着利威尔往树林深处走，过了一阵子，林间豁然开朗，他们一处宽广的湖泊在眼前显现，远方还伴着层群高山。  
艾尔文蹲在湖边，从袋中拿出了一颗网状的铁球，牵引着一条细小的铁链。  
“我父亲从前会在暮春节让我看他独创的烟火，我没有忘记制作方式。＂他把一团布和灰色粉末包进铁球中“我并不熟练，在水边还是比较安全。＂  
“你不会烧了森林吧?＂利威尔狐疑的看着他，但语气中洋溢着神秘的兴奋。  
“当然不。＂艾尔文笑了出来，接着说道“站远点。＂  
利威尔退了开来，在夜色中艾尔文变成了一团看不清的黑影。  
艾尔文在球上点了火，瞬时间一阵劈啪声，铁球燃烧了起来，炸出了无数星火。他赶紧退开一步，拉紧绳索，甩动铁绳，让火光在头顶形成了一个圆圈，数以千万的星火在夜空中旋转着，排山倒海的从天空中撒火下来，喷洒在湖面上。  
那画面美得像是金黄的银河倾泻在了湖面上，它不停地往外绽放，精力旺盛的要动着。如艾尔文的记忆，它的模样比城里的烟花还要热烈，但又更悠远宁静，似凝聚的星空一口气洒落人间，对着黑暗吟唱，映照出创造它的男人的脸庞。  
那是利威尔记忆中最鲜明的景象之一，那也曾经是艾尔文记忆中最鲜明的景象之一。  
若世间万物都能永驻于其最完美的时刻，那该有多好。  
男人转着锁链，创造出繁星点点，热烈的温度在顺时针的奔行中喷洒出了灼热的思念，它们不停外放，却永远无法收回，无法到退，如同盛年不再重来。  
待最后的火星稀稀落落的散落，艾尔文安静地望着湖面，许久，才拍拍手上的灰烬离开水岸。  
“可别给韩吉看到，不然她要烧了兵团。＂利威尔有些好笑的说，看着他。  
他知道利威尔看出了甚么，在其月亮般的眼睛里藏着小心翼翼的关心，但那张嘴却不会问出口。  
“这可只有你看过。＂艾尔文收手揉了柔对方的头发，利威尔并没有因为他沾满黑灰的手而挣扎。

-

当晚利威尔从空虚的行囊夹层里翻出助眠药，他静静地盯着那些白色的圆形，把它们放在窗台上。  
他望着玻璃窗的倒影，自己的面貌在这一两年来依旧没有变化，但他仍察觉到了不同之处，他依然常紧皱眉头，但那神情不再愤怒，他仍旧会任何人使眼色，但眼神不再那么锋利。  
他揉了揉自己的脸，长长地叹了一口气。  
他望向敞开的房门对面，走廊的另一头，艾尔文房间的床头油灯还亮着，半掩的门缝底端透出黄光和闪动的影子，对方正在房间内走动。  
出于某种习惯，他猫下腰溜过走廊，从门板后探出头。  
艾尔文正背对着门板整理桌上的杂物，没有发现他。于是利威尔盯着他的背影一阵，出声叫了他。  
“喂。＂他一开口，艾尔文马上回过头找寻声音的来源，他手上还拿着一本书，神情有些惊讶。  
“你在干嘛?＂利威尔问，尽管对于闯入别人房间的人来说，这个问题是突兀且奇怪的。  
“只是整理一些东西。＂艾尔文转动身躯面对他“怎么了?＂他温柔的问。  
“没有。＂利威尔转动视线扫视整个房间“我睡不着，而且时间还早。”  
艾尔完的房间位于别墅的二楼西侧，是屋子中最简朴的一间，木质的地板安静且干净，北面和西面各有一扇大窗，单人床就置于两扇窗之间。绿色白纹的遮光窗帘是拉开的，外层的白色纱帘被微风吹的飘动，墙上有大书柜，十多本有关历史伟人、律法和的工业变革的书籍立在书架上，没有多余的装饰，每件物品都有它的实用意义，要是在白天，这会是一间宽敞明亮的蕨绿色房间。  
利威尔钻进房间，跃上书柜旁的扶手椅，彷佛他才是这间房子主人的气势。  
“所以说，你在这里住了多长时间?＂他问。  
“不过三、四年，后来我只住在军营里。＂艾尔文回答“但在搬离旧居时，我把所有属于我的东西都带过来了，而母亲到是没留下甚么关于我父亲的东西。＂  
“她为甚么他要结婚?她这么聪明，而且，婚姻不过是多了一张纸。＂利威尔问。  
“大部分的人还是需要一种仪式来帮助他们为自己成立的家庭找到安全和归属感。＂  
“我觉得这对她很可惜，她有很多自己想做的事。＂  
“的确，因此她不想让自己被困在回忆中，更没有留下太多关于过去的物品。但真正困着她的不是自己，而是其他东西。＂艾尔文擦去一本故事书上的尘埃，他盯著书封好一会儿，而利威尔默不作声。  
“你从来不对此提问。＂他对利威尔说。  
利威尔从走神中被拉了回来，他想了想“因为你不想说。＂他如此响应着，他不知道艾尔文的心思，但他仍能看出这点“就算问了也没有意义。既然你不喜欢，那我就没有理由去做。＂  
艾尔文静默着，接着微笑说道“总是这么善解人意。”不一会儿，男人又换上了轻松平常的语气“你自己呢，你没有想过你自己想要甚么?”  
利威尔愣了愣，他看进艾尔文的眼睛里，认真地思考着，思考了将近半个世纪“我想的是，你会怎么想。＂他最后说出了这句话。  
艾尔文似是被他的回答惊讶了，但却不表现在脸上。男人继续整理着杂物，而被提起的话题却又无疾而终。  
“好了，你可以睡在我的床上，我可以在地上铺个床。＂在短暂的完成了手边的作业后，他这么说。  
利威尔打了个哈欠“其实我可以坐着睡，这张椅子让给我就行。＂  
“不，你去睡床上。＂  
“但是…喂!＂艾尔文不多做说明，便把两只手臂伸到利威尔的胳膊下头，将人从椅子上提起，移动到床上，像是他只是在搬动一个沙包似的。  
利威尔只好躺了下来，他趴在床上，把脸埋进长枕头里，闻到艾尔文身上的味道，那股他喜欢的气味。  
他陷进了枕头中，感到昏昏欲睡，他抬起半张脸，从枕头中露出一只眼睛观察着艾尔文，对方在书柜前徘徊了一会儿，挑了两本书出来。  
男人一手掂着一本，回头用眼神让利威尔帮他拿定主意。  
“右边。＂利威尔说，因为右边的书皮是蓝色的“你要念它吗?＂  
“你希望我念吗?或是你想拿去读。＂  
“我喜欢听你念。＂利威尔看着艾尔文，又将脸陷进枕头一点，瞇起眼睛说。  
他用一种沙哑的声音，并强调着起伏和停顿转折的语调说话，利威尔发现自己这么做时，艾尔文总是会更容易的答应他的要求。  
于是男人躺在地上铺好的一幢的棉被里，翻开书。  
而利威尔倒卧在艾尔文的床上，清新宜人的空气中，柔和的月光照进窗户，如白纱一样铺在床单上，倾听窗帘刮动的噼啪声。  
他趴在床缘，低头看着睡在地上的艾尔文。  
男人在念《大河之声》给他听，那是本有趣的奇幻小说，艾尔文的声音很低，从喉间吐出的文字令他心静。  
利威尔依稀记得库谢尔曾在睡前抱着他，为他说童话故事，他们没有故事书，母亲总是想到甚么说甚么，直到他睡着为止。  
她的身上有着男人留下的浓浓烟味，以及廉价的香水味，但更多是专属于她自己的柔情气味。  
这样的日子没有持续很久，大多的时间利威尔都在妓院老板的柜台下睡着，等他醒来时已经被抱回灰暗的房间。  
如果他能出生在地面上，或是有兄弟姊妹，会是这样的光景吗?  
他伸出手指把艾尔文的右手勾了过来，在那厚实又布满粗茧的手掌心有一条伤疤。  
他想起来了，那是法兰和伊莎贝尔死去时，他拿刀挥砍艾尔文时被对方一手挡下遗留的伤疤，他几乎都忽略了曾经有这回事呢。  
艾尔文仍在为他念着故事“‘札里西从树上跌落，他的额头撞在地上，痛不欲生，他光洁的头顶有鲜血留下，但他同时听见了一个声音，那似乎来自遥远的地方……’＂  
利威尔把鼻子凑近对方手指，烟草的味道，让他想起将他抱在怀里的母亲。  
“怎么了?＂艾尔文温柔的声音唤醒了他。  
利威尔回过神来，用鄙夷的语气说“我在想你这家伙抽完烟到底有没有洗手?＂  
“那只是残留的气味。＂艾尔文无奈的笑着。  
“听你念的让我想起一件事，你想不想知道一个愚蠢的秘密。＂利威尔用咬耳朵般的音量说“是关于看守地下城黑市的宪兵的，你想知道他们光滑的脑袋是怎么来的吗?＂  
那是一个有趣的传闻，每个看守过黑市的士兵，头肯定都秃过，但没有人知道原因。  
“这不正是我邀请你与我一同回家的目的嘛。＂艾尔文打趣地说。  
“黑市的商人雇用我们去偷立体机动装置，但他们总是小题大作，因为不用我们出手，士兵们就会在妓院和酒馆里的喝个烂醉。＂利威尔装模作样地说“我和法兰会趁这时偷走他们的武器，伊莎贝尔会趁机削光他们的头发。＂他头一回对艾尔文提起自己的过往，他惊讶的发现，在想起伊莎贝尔和法兰时，那些记忆没有以前那么痛苦。  
“所以那些是你做的，那些黑市的传说?＂艾尔文讶异的泛起笑容。  
“那只不过是一个笑话，居然被当成传说了?看来他们都不敢说自己是怎么偷懒的啊。＂  
“你是怎么做到不被发现的?＂  
“这些事被发现就糟了，我也曾被打得满身是伤，但学习就能避免，直到没人敢来找我们麻烦。＂利威尔一派轻松的说。  
“你们一直住在那间屋子里吗?＂  
“当然。＂利威尔回道“那是我…某个认识的人，他离开后房子就被我霸占了。＂他忽然说的坑坑巴巴，显然对此语带保留。  
“你的家人呢?＂艾尔文进一步问“你的母亲，我从没听你提起过，但若你不想说没有关系。＂  
他抓起艾尔文的手，将他的手指凑到了面前，他闻着指尖的烟草味，感到一阵安心感，但这个问题彷佛让他胸肺中所有的器官都沉了下来。  
他摇了摇头，将脸颊埋进在只手掌里，他闭起眼睛，用手缓慢的蹭着手掌上的温度“我不能。＂他回答，语气想显得自然，却像是用余气挤出来般“但我想念她。＂他的心口连着喉头感到一阵酸疼“我想念他们，法兰、伊莎贝尔、还有我的母亲。＂他的声音压得很低，几乎听不清，让人心碎的悲伤。  
于是艾尔文便不再多问。

夜很深了，他伸手熄了灯，但没有睡意。  
他仍然勾着艾尔文的手，且注意到艾尔文仍看着他。  
他将嘴巴凑近男人手上的疤痕，轻轻碰触自己的嘴唇，在上头呼着热气“我不敢相信你当时居然敢捉住这把刀。”  
艾尔文的手心碰触到他柔软的唇瓣“那没什么，这个伤并没有造成太大的困扰。＂那光滑的皮肤像是在怂恿他的触摸。  
“好吧，但我对这个伤感到有些抱歉。＂  
艾尔文皱起眉头“为甚么要感到抱歉?你不需要感到抱歉。＂男人不解的说。  
“我起初认为你是个人渣。＂利威尔确认般的说，他又垂下视线，瞇起眼睛侧目望着躺在下头的男人，眼里是深不见底的幽邃。  
“或许我就是呢？＂艾尔文忍下了空洞的叹息。  
“你不是。＂利威尔毫不犹豫的回答“你是艾尔文，我们的团长。＂  
艾尔文喜欢利威尔叫他名字的方式，独特的口音，圆滑的卷舌，尾音拖的长长的。  
他抓着一股冲动，翻身上床躺到了利威尔边上。  
“我靠——＂利威尔明显被对方的动作一惊，睁大了眼睛望着与他相隔一条胳膊距离的男人“你在做甚么?”  
“我发现，我还是想要躺在你身边。”艾尔文的眼睛笑的弯弯的。  
利威尔扬起一边的眉毛“你又想让我帮你打手枪吗?”  
“我没有。”艾尔文严正否认。  
“但若我让你睡在一旁通常就会是这种结果，先前发生几次了?三次…?还是四次?”利威尔说的头头是道，而艾尔文略显无奈的沉吟。  
“我不希望这造成你的困扰，我不想让你做任何你不想要…”  
“没事的。”利威尔无所谓的说，同时让自己的胳膊穿过男人的手臂下头，让自己靠在对方的肩窝里“事实上我也挺喜欢和你躺在一起的，尤其是天寒的时候。”  
“所以我被你当成天然的火炉吗?”男人失笑。  
“可以这么说。”利威尔吊着嗓子说，接着用他的方言缓缓说道“我把你当作我的太阳。”  
“那是甚么意思?”艾尔文问起这个听过多回的单字“我以为我听得懂你们大部分的语言，但我却没听过那个词。”  
“那是一个古老的词汇，地下城的老人常这么说，年轻人倒也少用这个词称呼那个东西。”利威尔解释道“这个名词还带着另一层意涵，它也代表着希望、遥不可及，它是不可希冀的梦。”他用昏昏沉沉的嗓音说“这个名词换作通用语来说就是‘太阳’，我是说——你是我的太阳。”  
艾尔文突然拉开了点距离，盯着他。  
“干嘛?”他奇怪的问。  
“真巧。”男人闪烁着目光，愉快的说“我总认为你是我的月光。”  
“你再说一次我就吐在你脸上。”利威尔正经八百的说“太阳对地下的我们来说的确是遥不可及的美梦，而月亮更有种神秘感。”  
“但我没有遥不可及。”艾尔文对着他的双眸，温柔的说“我就在这里。”  
“停止你的花言巧语，金发男。”利威尔再度泼对方冷水，但艾尔文又为此笑了出声，利威尔也盎然的笑了。  
他投入艾尔文柔和的目光里，等待气氛缓和，感受男人用手指轻柔的滑过他的脸庞和浏海，安静如窗外的微风。  
云雀和蚱蜢都开始作梦，而他们依然醒着。  
接着他开口了，用袅袅低哑的声音问“你不亲我吗?”  
“甚么?”男人愣住，没反应过来。  
利威尔皱眉，瞪着对方“我叫你亲我，浑仗。”  
好在男人并没有傻，他没说完，艾尔文立刻拉近了两人他之间的距离，捧住了他的脸颊，在他唇上轻轻落下雨点一般的吻后离开。  
艾尔文观察着他的表情，征求同意，才又再度让两张嘴相触，小心翼翼的绕住对方的舌尖，轻衔柔软的下唇，像是咬着了一朵玫瑰花瓣，而后蜻蜓点水的在嘴角点落。  
让人心灵陶醉的吻，待男人抬起头时发现一旁的利威尔红起一张不知所措的脸。  
男人忍不住笑出声，用鼻子蹭了蹭对方，意外的是，利威尔也抬起冰凉凉的手抚摸他的脸，把湿润的嘴凑到了他的唇上，动作僵硬却不踌躇。  
艾尔文响应了对方更深层的亲吻，舌头再度流入对方口里，像在幽寂森林中缓缓的吸入氧气，获取他妄想的气息，而利威尔也勾住了男人的脖子。  
胸膛里的悸动使男人忍不住抚摸起对方的肩头、手臂和腰，他迷恋着这些触感，脑子里尽是最初那些让他深陷温柔的画面——在雪山上的回眸，星空下璀璨的双目，黄金树下的浅浅一笑，他何时何刻就这么对眼前的他如此无法自拔了?  
男人抚摩过云朵般柔软的衬衫布料，撩起了薄云的一角，手掌缓慢的触碰对方冰冷的肌肤。  
利威尔急忙抓住了艾尔文的手腕，脱离了对方的亲吻，他突然感到慌乱，完全明白接下来要发生甚么。  
“我可以停下来。”艾尔文低沉的嗓音对他说。  
但他停顿了一下，憋着一口气说“没关系。”  
利威尔心想自己应该要挣扎的，但他没有，而艾尔文继续移动着手掌，轻柔的爬走过他身上的每一寸肌肤，动作很慢，像是抚摸着古董，剥下他身上坚硬的外壳。  
“你确定要这么做?”艾尔文再问了一次。  
“不。”利威尔说“但我想着该尝试。”他僵硬的像一块放在床上的木头“你应该先脱了那件该死的衣服。”  
于是艾尔文直起身子，解开衬衫上的钮扣，将衣服往外翻，动作中展现了手臂上的肌肉，男人脱了上衣，露出那锻炼精实的身体。  
利威尔忽然后悔了，他想着和艾尔文上床是件不明智的选择，和自己的长官上床本来就是件奇怪至极的事!这意味着他必须触碰另一个人赤裸的肌肤，并且让对方进入他的……  
噢不，他可能会死在这里。  
“你正在分心。”艾尔文冷不妨的压了下来，将他困在床与对方的身体之间，让他吓的倒吸一口气，外加配上奇怪的惊呼声。  
“在你将老二放进我的屁股以前我必须想好我的遗言。”利威尔提着一口气快速地说“你会杀了我，我相信。”  
“我会慢慢来。”男人好笑道“虽然我也一直在思考这个问题——”  
“思考甚么问题?”利威尔失去理智地骂道“你平常就在想这些鬼问题?”  
艾尔文不等他说完早一步吻住了他，男人轻吻他的额头、耳朵、下巴、脖子、到锁骨，最后解开他衣服上的钮扣。  
男人没有立刻把利威尔的衣衫脱去，而是环住了对方，在交迭的肌肤缝隙中徐缓的抽离了衣料，用温和的方式让他们接触彼此的皮肤。  
“如果现在我手里有一把刀。”利威尔在男人耳边干巴巴的说，声音颤栗“我已经将它捅在你的背上了。”  
艾尔文笑着将鼻子凑到对方颈边，闻着利威尔身上的气味。在退下对方外裤时感觉到那方身体的颤抖，他扣住对方的指尖，继续吻着他，放松对方紧绷的肌肉。  
在利威尔紧绷的气息稍稍稳定下来后，男人牵引着那双白白的胳膊来到自己背上，他让利威尔试着碰触他的背脊和腰间。  
同时艾尔文发现了，利威尔两年前在森林里留下的枪伤，烙印在左肩上，平坦惨白的疤痕，他轻轻的吻它，就像利威尔方才亲吻他掌心的刀疤一样。  
他将手往下游移，想抚摸对方的腿，就在触碰的瞬间利威尔一掌就要挥来。  
男人敏捷的抓住了对方的手，低声笑道“别打我。＂  
利威尔涨红着一张脸，正想说什么，却又被对方的亲吻封住了嘴。  
他吮着利威尔的肩膀，如雨季洒在玻璃窗上的水滴，流转的向下滑，积蓄在腰腹，亲吻对方光滑的脚背、小腿和大腿内侧，安抚他的每一寸肌肤。  
利威尔被他吻的脸和耳朵烧得通红，像被正午的太阳晒过那样，但似乎已经放弃挣扎。  
“你非得这样吗?＂利威尔毛躁地对他说，但眼睛瞪着旁边“你到底跟多少人上过床?你的动作熟练的古怪。”  
“别想些多余的问题。”艾尔文说，他将湿润的嘴落在对方白皙柔软的大腿间，声音沙哑的说“我不想太粗鲁。＂他爬回对方的蝴蝶骨和腰间“而且你很紧张。＂  
“操你的。＂  
他凑到利威尔耳边低语“放轻松。＂声音像是困在山谷中的雷鸣。  
他轻咬利威尔的耳朵，手掌顺着腰线抚摸，慢慢地往下，拉开了对方的下衣裤头滑了进去。  
利威尔感觉自己脸烫的可以烧成灰烬，他从艾尔文的肩膀上死死的盯着天花板，寻找不存在的污点，不用看着对方的脸或被对方瞅着倒让现在的步骤轻松不少。  
他搂着艾尔文的腰，男人的身体像是烈日下的大石头，心跳快速，呼吸粗喘，对方的手在他的后方和臀部按摩打转，利威尔又忍不住多想了起来“你怎么会认为…”他认真的阐述自已的疑问“你应该在我的上面?”  
艾尔文蓦地正对起他的眼睛，有点惊讶的问“你想在我上面?”  
“或许这会比较安全，你不觉得吗?”  
“但这很不合理。”  
“哪里不合理?”利威尔问“为甚么我就能不能将我的老二放进你的…我靠!”他感到后身猛然出现了异物感，艾尔文的手指的探人让他痛的吸了一口气。  
他捏住了男人的肩膀，而对方停了下来。  
“这还好吗?”艾尔文问。  
“不。”利威尔焦虑的说，他仍瞅着天花板，捏着男人肩膀的手却像要徒手抓下一块肉来“这感很奇怪，我从来没有让人.......呜...”对方又慢慢的动起来，手指在温热中探弄，痛感伴随随着一股酥麻从股间和下腹窜上背脊，使他喉间不由得呻吟出声，惊觉后又赶紧将声音憋回嘴里。  
“我知道你一直害怕别人的触碰。”男人试图安抚他。  
“我没有害怕，我是讨厌别人碰我!”利威尔强硬的咬牙切齿抗议道。  
艾尔文有趣又温柔的笑了“好。”他将脸对上利威尔，望进他的双眸中“那你讨厌我吗?”  
利威尔被突然的四目相对一惊，慌忙的别开了视线“没有。”他小声的咕哝“但就快要了。”  
“好。”艾尔文又凑到了他耳边，他温柔的鼻子扫在利威尔的耳朵上“那别将我当成别人，把我当成是你的一部分。”  
在轻柔耳语的抚慰下，艾尔文抽出了手指，将自己抵在下方。  
“这会有点痛。＂艾尔文说，一手托起对方的大腿。他想象第一次将视线驻足在对方干净、雪白的脚掌时，利威尔坐在大石头上，双脚在碧绿的泉水理晃啊晃的，现在他开始冲动的抚摸这些完美的曲线，它们像是被泉水冲蚀而成的光滑玉岩，让其十指于上流连忘返。  
他缓慢的将前端没入时，对方已经紧闭眉眼，痛苦的掐住了他的手臂。  
艾尔文亲吻对方的鼻尖，俯下身，让利威尔抱紧他，自己继续推进。利威尔痛的叫声咬在嘴里，指甲陷进了男人的背部，全身颤抖，冒着冷汗，绷紧了肌肉。  
艾尔文在他脸上落下温热的唇说道“放轻松。＂他吮了一下利威尔的耳廓，抑制的放缓速度，让对方习惯了侵入，随后才开始填抚着对方的身体。  
他们的腹部和前胸紧贴着，感受彼此的温度，他搂着身下的躯体，偶尔扣住对方下巴来个亲吻。  
裸身与人相拥使利威尔内心深处有种抓狂的冲动，疼痛的感受比任何曾经听说的还要剧烈，让人难以忍受，但他却让反抗丝纹不动。  
“需要我停下吗?＂艾尔文仍然不忘着问他，但利威尔用力摇了摇头。  
他用破碎的声音问“但这意义到底是甚么?”  
艾尔文没有对这个提问感到疑惑，他只是牵起对方的手，放在自己心脏的位置“因为你一直在这里。”他认真的解释，讲究的对待利威尔的问题“因为我喜欢你，所以我会想亲吻你、触碰你、拥抱你，这都是有原因的。”  
利威尔能感觉到，混杂在与世界的抽离感、疑惑、内心与身体同时承受的痛苦中，有种陌生的情感潮涌而出。  
他不经思考地把手滑过男人的手腕，穿过他的手指指尖。  
或许他自生来就是在等待一个原因，期待有个人能以真诚的理由如此看待他。他紧紧的勾住艾尔文的脖子，眼睛仔细的盯着天花板，觉得眼眶中有点发热，但他用力眨了眨眼使它消散。  
艾尔文的动作很温柔，在两人的抚摸缠绵中给出温暖，像是他喜欢的、那些深情的吻，他能感觉到男人的身体，滚烫的皮肤，对方的肌理，腹部和腿，与他如藤蔓互相勾结依偎在墙上一般。  
而在这些绵绵的气息下，疼痛下浮现的快感，以及那无法忽视的，他们从来不需对彼此多言的情绪，一时汹涌成泛滥的江水，将两人卷在一团。  
利威尔感到脑袋逐渐抛下思考的工作，唾液增加了分泌，他轻轻的喘息中带着细碎的呻吟和呜咽，让身躯辗转缠绵。  
男人似乎唤了他的名字，于是他将脸埋进男人的脖颈处，持续发出一连串哼声，不论那算不算是回答。  
艾尔文亲吻对方的头发，在他想着对方到底是怎么如此煽动自己的时，激情已经让他自身的智慧迟钝了，他把嘴巴贴上利威尔的唇，声声隐没在相接的双唇中。  
他亲吻他，拥抱他，他扣住利威尔的手背，将那只苍白的小手放在自己的脸上。  
对方月灰的眼睛从夜晚的空气和他的身体上掠过，接着锁定在男人的眼眸之前。它疑问、不确定，时而退缩却又意图争取，于是男人响应这双眼睛，用所有喜爱的肯定。  
艾尔文明白自己完全可以拒绝屈从于自己的欲望，但当那双手摩挲过自己的肩膀，他知道自己无法忍受不去拥抱他。  
通过简单的接触，温热的吐息，在耳边那些自己听不明白、滚滑在口间的语言，他能感觉到对方的脉动，对方的体热， 对方的生命力量。  
利威尔，这个不明就里闯入他生命的男子，无可置疑的存在。  
而他也活着，艾尔文.史密斯，身为一个人类真实的活着。

-

翌日早晨，艾尔文张开双眼时利威尔早已醒了，对方背对着他坐在床缘，望着窗外曙光和朦朦发光的树叶。他只不过动了一下手指，利威尔就立刻转过头来，盯着他的脸。  
“你醒了。”利威尔说，语气不带有疑问，像只警戒的松鼠。  
他伸手轻触对方的指尖，利威尔似乎不用言语就能明白他的任何指令，于是转过身，靠近他。  
对方曲起脚，重回床铺上，当艾尔文看到那双白白的大腿时他才惊觉自己不该这么一直盯着它。  
利威尔弯下身来，让他伸手轻轻拨动黑色的发丝，面色平静，像是在等待他的话语，于是艾尔文又捉起对方的胳膊，将对方拉回被褥里。  
“时间还早。＂艾尔文说，利威尔身上柔软的衣袖擦过他光裸的腰，使他忍不住又把对方抱紧。  
“今早，你的胡子差点弄瞎了我。”利威尔不愉快的说。  
“我替它们道歉。”他没有诚意的笑着。  
利威尔不知道嘀咕了甚么，又安静了下来。他继续梳着利威尔的黑发，将对方的气味嗅进肺叶“你身上有茶和雪松的气息。＂  
利威尔的声音闷在他的胸膛“你身上有木头和烟的味道。＂这让艾尔文微笑，利威尔停了一下又继续说“可能是檀木，像是你妈的老衣柜。＂  
艾尔文大笑了出来。  
利威尔抬起一只眼睛，和一边的眉毛“你想起床了吗?我可以去帮你准备吃的。＂  
“再等会儿。＂他又栖身吻了上去。  
他二话不说马上退去对方身上的衣物，热烈又急切地亲吻对方的脸，利威尔骂了一声粗话，但他持续亲吻对方，直到他的胡渣将利威尔的脸刮得发红发疼，在对方真的要生气前才忍着缓下速度。  
他将利威尔翻了过来，亲吻对方的后背，舌头滑过腰窝使其颤栗，在他分开对方的双腿时利威尔的脸又埋进了枕头中，艾尔文没有忽略掉那发红的耳根。  
他进入对方的身体，手指扣住利威尔紧捉床单的手背，亲吻他的耳朵。深深呼吸身躯上冷冽又迷人的气息，在对方的喘息中，将自己的欲望探抚进更深的地方。  
在他轻唤对方名字时，那人的耳朵红的像漆满了血。他大力地将对方拥在怀中，炙热的胸膛贴上柔和却又不乏顽强气概的后背，在内壁和大腿上摩擦，占领那令他魂牵梦萦的土地，让自己陷入了泥沼。  
利威尔尽力直起了半侧面，他勾住了男人的手“我想抱着你。＂于是艾尔文将他翻过身，轻勾他额前垂着的一绺头发。  
利威尔的两只胳臂已抱住他的脖子，对他的唇瓣一阵轻吻，几乎拿获了他，一如以往令他折服。  
晨光下，蕨绿色的房间正在捕获光辉，引领着他们的心跳声逐渐茁壮，而太阳正在往天顶上爬。

-

一阵阵微风吹进屋里，把白纱的窗帘从一头吹进来，又吹出去，掀起一阵纯净柔软的波浪。  
利威尔伸了个懒腰，衣衫在风中飘荡，他依然觉得自己像只张开翅膀的鸭子。  
他注意着桌面，昨晚他溜进房时艾尔文正将一些书往纸箱里塞。  
“那些是甚么?＂他用修剪干净的指甲指着搁置在最上头的一本，紫罗兰色烫金的封皮书。  
艾尔文顺着他的指尖一看，平静的解释“那都是小孩子看的故事书，以前留下的，我想将它们送去别的地方。＂  
“能让我看看吗?＂  
他敏捷的注意到艾尔文犹豫了一瞬，接着才起身来到桌边，搬来了整箱的书，放在床尾。  
利威尔翻身趴到床尾，他两条腿勾着摇晃，显得热切但安分。  
他抚摸这些精装书皮，在某种直觉推使下挑了其中一本翻开，发现里面是有着图画的，一条条身棕色墨线勾勒出精致线条，宛如艺术品般。  
“这是在说些甚么?”利威尔的目光没有离开书面，但一些无法言说的感触正在接近着他。  
艾尔文则坐到了他身边，让床垫下陷了一些，翻了翻内页检视了一阵子，说道“这本故事是关于一名少年，他住在名为永无岛的美丽岛屿上，这座岛拥有所有快乐、无休无止的冒险、永远充满幸福，而这个男孩他会飞、自由自在，永远不会长大。＂  
利威尔静静地听，煞有其事的哼了一声说着“你说这作者编故事实在想甚么?＂  
“这我也不清楚，或许就是想创造一个自己向往的世界。”艾尔文说“男孩不会长大，那就不用面对现实，也不会死亡。他能在岛上永远当个无忧无虑的人，死亡会抓到每一个人，但不会抓住他。＂  
利威尔用手拄着下巴，念着一行在书页里扫过的字句“‘像星辰和月亮一样不会老去，在最美好的岁月里永恒璀璨。’＂他静默了一会儿，耸耸肩说道“你继续。＂  
艾尔文宁静的翻动书页，在看过某些图画时补充道“少年有个敌人，那是一名船长。这个孩子曾经砍下船长的右臂，所以船长誓言必要复仇，不达成目的不离开这座小岛。＂男人对此书的印象不深，又仔细的看了几眼“书中的船长是个独臂海盗，他有一个害怕的东西，那便是吞了他右手的鳄鱼。鳄鱼的肚子里有个闹钟，船长能靠着滴答声来躲避鳄鱼，但闹钟总有一天会停止运转——＂客厅里的老爷钟走向了早晨九点，当当当的低沉钟响，庄重的步入屋子的每个角落。  
“被时间捆绑的人。＂利威尔嗤了一声“真可悲。＂  
“是啊。＂艾尔文意味深长的抚摸起纸张“每个故事都有其意义，但它的意义并非作者刻意为之，这都是他们无意识的历程。写作即为其‘感受’的整理过程，执笔写下后，才能与之对话，才能成就这些。＂  
利威尔继续随意的翻阅，在章节后篇，看到了一艘大船与河川的图像，他迟疑的问道“这本书的名字叫...《永无岛》?”  
“是的。”  
飞在天空中的少年、儿童、一只鳄鱼，还有一艘木制的庞然大物。  
利威尔持续盯着图画上的大船，手放在翻往下一页的纸张上，迟迟没有动作“它会航向哪里?”他问。  
随着男人缓慢的回答，他才翻往了下一张。  
翻腾的流水，不会停止的大浪，广阔无边与天相接，朝日映照着太阳，夜晚辉映着月色的乐园。  
“一个名为大海的地方。”  
他猛然看向艾尔文，对方也正看着他，神情莫测。  
一股凉意袭击了他，使他踌躇的开口“你知道这个。”  
男人安静的说“是的。”  
“那你为甚么不告诉我?”他难掩激动的问道，双手抓住了男人的腿。  
“因为我还没有准备好告诉你。”艾尔文沉重的说“但我现在必须告诉你。”  
利威尔紧抿着嘴，等待对方的坦白。  
“在这个世界上，有个名为大海的地方。它能容纳百川，深不可测，当太阳照耀它，它会洒满碎金，当月亮拥抱它，它会铺满流银。它能安静、能咆啸，它有波峰涛谷，有潮起潮落。”艾尔文语带敬畏的严肃“你读过那首诗。”  
男人望进他的眼睛，使利威尔背脊发毛，这个男人一字不漏，记忆深刻的念道“‘太初之始，日月交照，大地一片汪洋，尚未有任何生命的活动。水的循环啊，看那蒸汽随烟袅袅升起，是热与冷的交织、是火山与海水的对话。各个元素的交融与循环中，孕育着未知。’”  
利威尔已经能察觉到自己睁大的眼睛，脉搏的狂跳，他忽然明晰艾尔文要说甚么，而他早该料想到的。  
“我十年前翻阅大书库时，在母亲的诗集上留下那行批注。”  
利威尔舌头在口中打了结，他的内脏在体内僵硬的如石头。  
那是艾尔文的字，或许因年月与今相去甚远，男人的笔迹中已没了当时的轻狂，所以叫他认不出。  
为此他心脏的跳动显得更为焦虑，但却奇异的，暗藏着一丝狂喜。  
“它在甚么地方?”他听见自己这么问。  
“我们相信，它就在高墙之外。”艾尔文用一根手指浅浅的走过窗外的天空“它是一个能撼动国土和民心的秘密，大海、高山上的堡寨遗迹……他们把守这个秘密，知者及死。”  
此言使他心口一颤，利威尔想起了头一次目睹中央宪兵暴行的那日，因为一本缺页的书。而他当年并不知道，那些人的死不仅仅是因为几个文字，而是为了能够摧毁权力之塔的重大秘辛。  
“所以你才不肯告诉我?”他问。  
“是。”男人承认“我的母亲致力于传授学童这些不为人知的学问，我们认为人们不该被教育为无知且不知反抗的傀儡。实际上，在各地都有着这种改革思维的拥护者，但我们只能暗地里进行，为了自身的安全，也攸关身边人的性命。”男人神色复杂的告诉他“所以我不能告诉你我们的计划是如何运作的。”  
“为甚么?”利威尔哂道“我可以帮助你，不是吗?”  
“我相信你，利威尔，我绝对相信你。”艾尔文神色焦虑，语调生硬“但我希望你知道的越少越好，你能研究这些学问，但对于读书会知道的越少越好。”  
利威尔不解的望着男人的双目，眼光闪烁，略过千百个猜疑，矛盾的情绪在脸上浮现。不安立即笼罩了他，好像一个深井正慢慢地逼近，毫不犹豫地欲将他推入黑洞吞噬殆尽。  
但艾尔文凝视着他的脸，眼色中闪过一丝受挫，利威尔的表情便霍然松动。他将不理智的念头甩在脑后，明白自己应该为艾尔文做些甚么。  
“你没有告诉我所有实话。”利威尔安静、低沉的说，如同洞悉了所有“关于你为甚么会这么想，你症结的原因，你的目的…我知道不只这些。”他疲惫但真诚地说“但…没关系，我不想增添你肩上的重担，所以会听你的，只要你能确保自己是安全的。”  
艾尔文惊讶的看他，随后神情柔软，用像是拥抱的姿态握住他的肩膀，带着歉意，又带着复杂的柔情说“谢谢你。”  
利威尔阖上了书籍，觉得内心豁然开朗，即使疑惑并没有全然烟消云散。但至少他得到了一部份的事实，而这些真相将不会淹没在历史记忆中。  
利威尔抚摸着皮质装帧的书面，对艾尔文询问道“可以将它交给我吗?”  
艾尔文犹豫了一阵说道“当然可以，不过别将它带出门，别让它出现在他人眼中。”  
“我知道。”他没等艾尔文说完就答应道“我知道。”  
他没有多做说明，关于自己经历的过往艾尔文不需要知道，他不需要再徒增这个男人的忧虑。  
当艾尔文看着他，亲吻他的同时，他只想好好的关注彼此。  
啊，现在这个男又弯下腰来亲吻他了，这人总是在靠近时带来一抹热度，让他的皮肤像被夕曛包围一样，让他融化。  
那只带着厚茧的大手摩挲起他的脸庞，将他放倒在如流云滚动的白纱帘底下，腰上的那只手使他不由自主地向后仰，让他服从。  
那可能是自己记忆中最平静的时光，当年互相依偎便能满足的岁月里，他和艾尔文可以躺在被春晖拂煦的枕头上，眼睛锁定相互，带着年少的乐观，将烦恼化为乌有，等待笑意沁在彼此的心上，期盼着动荡不会在岁月里发酵，温柔的种子能在盛世里开花。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家，我完成了一篇R17，写车完全是我写作人生中最艰巨的挑战，我已蒸发 (´ ∀ `)。  
然而下篇依然R17，我疯了。  
当初写这篇时，Sleeping At Last - "Saturn"这首歌带给了我很多灵感，文字有着链接可以传送，它的歌词同样优美。


	13. 第十三章．拂晓之城

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、sexual content、抑郁、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设

当利威尔的午餐送上来时，他才意识到自己身处于一个尴尬且拘束的场合。  
哈罗德邀请他共进午餐，在林荫大道旁典雅又昂贵的餐厅。窗外的茂密的植物像是要长到窗子内一样，大片大片的透明玻璃让室内明亮又爬满绿意。  
桌巾是白色的，布角绣着金丝，婆娑树影抛洒在白瓷盘上，一旁的咖啡杯看起来浮华又易碎。  
他瞪着桌上成排的刀叉，不知道自己现在该使用哪个。  
“用最左边那只。＂玛莉特压低着嗓音，手上摇了摇一只金边叉子，像是打小报告的告诉他。  
“谢谢。＂他咕哝道，并捏起叉子。  
他为甚么在这里？利威尔在心底鞭笞自己——答应赴约并且和小女孩坐在一块，让对方告诉自己刀叉该怎么用。  
但玛莉特是个有趣的孩子，和她相处是自在的…至少和她父亲比起来。  
“我爸爸总是喜欢来这家餐厅用餐。＂玛莉特优雅的切开薄饼，她说话方式不拘谨但成熟“一出门他就要求我坐的端正，说话轻声细语。但我还是喜欢在家里，或是在爷爷那，轻松多了。＂  
哈罗德方才去了洗手间，他一离开玛莉特的话就多了起来。  
“除了你爸爸和保母，还有任何人会照顾妳吗?＂利威尔漫不经心地问，用叉子戳着食物边缘。  
“爷爷奶奶会照顾我。＂  
“他们待妳好吗?”  
“非常好。＂女孩愉快地说。  
利威尔继续与刀叉奋战。  
他与哈罗德的关系非常微妙，虽然对方看起来并不是那么的老，甚至是时髦的中年男子，但他们仍像是忘年之交的朋友。  
在哈罗德与他的交谈中不乏出现犹如长辈给给予人生建议的时刻，但对方并不曾对他摆出上位者的姿态。他最初成为兵长的那段时日，哈罗德在议会中给了他不少支持，以致今日已经不再有人提出对他能力和经验的质疑。  
在日常的对谈中，利威尔偶尔会忘了眼前的男人就是下令对地下城进行肃清及屠杀的议会团领袖，但当他惊觉这点时，眼前的食物便会难以下咽，提醒他这份友谊何等虚伪。  
“糟糕的五月、糟糕的星期一。＂哈啰德回到座位上，提着一口气发牢骚。  
“我倒觉得五月是挺好的季节，每天都很温暖。＂利威尔说，事实上他认为每个季节都挺好的。在地面社会的淬炼下他的社交能力与当年在地下城相比可说是大为跃进，作秀的能力也是。  
“这个季节太热了，造就没有耐心的人。＂哈罗德带着鼻音说，随后吃起属于他的食物。  
利威尔对炎热有着高超的忍受力，但他同样没有耐心，在士兵眼中，他每天每夜都有着属于夏季的暴躁脾气。不过此刻，他发觉这不能用来武断地评论自己，毕竟自己在某些方面的耐心超乎自我预期，例如假装与哈罗德交好。  
“我昨天看见你在东大街…和贝缇娜.里希特一起。＂哈罗德将一片香肠切开，送入嘴里——利威尔不明白他们为甚么要这么做，那些香肠在送上桌时已经是切的精美的大小了，而他们坚持将它分割的更袖珍。  
“艾尔文团长的母亲，我不知道你也认识她?＂他一如往常的开始说谎。  
“我知道她…因为…工作。” 哈罗德持续切着食物。  
“她进城里采买，团长指派我接应。＂利威尔耸耸肩“昨日是假日，她去找了鞋匠和逛市场。＂  
“你和她熟识吗？＂  
“算是吧，她待我很好，很照顾我…虽然我不该这么说，因为我是个成年人。＂他说的轻快“况且贝缇娜比她儿子好相处多了。＂  
哈罗德安静的点点头，过了一阵子问“你知道她的工作吗？＂  
利威尔想了一下，回道“并不怎么了解，我知道她写书，就这样。＂他只顾将食物送进嘴里，像是这个问题很无趣似的“我不太和别人聊工作，况且她的研究太过艰涩，我看不懂。＂  
哈罗德听了有趣的笑了，拿餐巾挡在嘴边咳了几声。＂  
“你感冒了?＂利威尔抬起眼皮看对方。  
“是的。＂男人呻吟道“一点小感冒，夏季的感冒听起来很愚笨。＂  
利威尔皱眉说道“让你的私家医生帮你治疗吧。＂  
“我会的。＂哈罗德和蔼笑道。  
利威尔眉头锁得更紧了，他不知道自己怎么会关心起这个。哈罗德并不是他真正的朋友，甚至自己时常盘算着该如何除道对方，但另一方面又如同对待正常友谊般的关注起彼此。  
利威尔不确定这算不算好现象。

在离去前，玛莉特又对他说道“你应该做我的弟弟。＂  
“我说过我年纪比妳大，不可能做你的弟弟。＂  
“那做我的妈妈。＂女孩笑道，利威尔知道她已经到懂得开玩笑的年纪了。  
“若我答应，妳会后悔这项提议的。＂  
“我不会，利威尔很善良。＂玛莉特说“或是，做我的大哥？＂  
利威尔停顿了一下，神色凝重对着空气小声地说“别那样叫我。＂  
他与哈罗德告别，对方如王城上流人士的习惯对他送上祝福，认真地看着他的眼睛，种种的握住他的胳膊。  
他意识到这的确不是个好现象。

回程时，他在另一条街区碰巧遇见了莉莉，对方看起来心情很好，美丽的波浪发上戴了顶钟型帽，手里捧了着由太阳花搭配的简单花束。  
“妳和他最近还好?＂他问莉莉与艾尔文的近况，他知道艾尔文今天去见了对方。  
“还不赖，艾尔文真的很好，他是个忙碌但称职的好友。＂莉莉的笑容就和他手上的太阳花一样灿烂，打趣的说“这是他送的花，真美，但男人果真是不长记性。＂  
“甚么意思？＂利威尔问。  
“我说过几次我喜欢熏衣草，但他总是送了别的花。＂莉莉垂下眉毛，扬了扬肩膀故做无奈貌。  
“噢。＂利威尔干巴巴的盯着花束，想着该如何替艾尔文的粗心缓颊“他可能…＂他不知道该寻何种借口。  
“别替他找借口，这不是你的工作。＂莉莉爽朗的摆手，驱散利威尔的解释念头。  
利威尔觉得自己的生活中充满了谎言，像一场无法收尾的闹剧。

-

“我死定了。＂他推开团长办公室的橡木大门，劈头就道。  
“怎么了?＂艾尔文眼睛黏在书上的问道。  
利威尔往长沙发上一倒，双腿交迭挂在扶手上“那个老头太过执着于我了。＂  
“真的?＂艾尔文的头马上抬了起来，诧异地说“我以为他把你当孩子而不是……其他。＂  
“或许他两者都是?＂利威尔把双手枕在头后，动了动肩膀“总之我不干了，就这样。＂  
“你每回都这么说。＂艾尔文说，并一手在档案夹里翻了起来“说到哈罗德，兵团因为他将要面临一件麻烦事。＂  
“那个法案吗？＂利威尔问。  
“对。他的议会团最近要通过一项法案，裁减调查兵团研究部门的预算，并且让调查兵团和住扎兵团的财务部门与中央合并。＂  
“他想操控军团的资金来控制兵力部属，让军团跟着他的意思去做？＂利威尔问“我知道他一直认为防守城墙比研究巨人更加重要，觉得研究巨人的成效不彰，无法从此遏止巨人入侵。＂  
“这些人毕竟对巨人一无所知，不明白没有研究，再多的防守也是枉然。＂艾尔文看着文案，将它放回桌上时发出清脆的声响“我想再过五年，他们就会开出全民的银行钥匙由政府统一管理种荒谬提案了。＂  
利威尔讥笑道“而有些人依然会同意，认为这既安全又合乎社会和谐法则。＂他望着天花板，提议道“我知道怎么让他撤销这项法案，把他丢到墙外三十分钟后就会改变心意了，或是介绍他给韩吉认识，我想现在最想与他交流的就是那个四眼。  
“这是个问题，我与住扎兵团的军士和其他议会团保持着讨论中。＂艾尔文说  
利威尔看了艾尔文一眼，咕哝了一声当作答应。  
艾尔文也看扫了他一眼，在安静的气氛中说道“你知道你和他的友谊只是因情势所需。＂  
“我知道，你何必提起。＂利威尔恼道，从沙发上翻起，来到艾尔文的桌边，抓起那份文件看了起来“我刚才遇见莉莉了。＂  
“喔，是吗？＂艾尔文说。  
利威尔望向男人，快速地说道“她说你很粗心。＂  
“我是吗？＂艾尔文很惊讶。  
“她说你总是送错误的花给她，她喜欢的是熏衣草。＂  
“真的？＂艾尔纹皱起额头，想了很久“我不记得她说过。＂这男人甚么也想不起来。  
利威尔瞇起眼睛瞪着艾尔文。  
男人忍不住苦笑“我们别谈论这个。＂  
“为甚么？＂他疑惑问。  
“这很奇怪。＂  
“哪里奇怪？＂利威尔粗声粗气的说，坐在办公椅的扶手上“不然我们要谈甚么？＂  
男人勾住他的腰，让他往后放倒在对方的腿上。艾尔文搂着他，故做思考的望着天空，轻轻笑道“嗯…或许我们能讨论关于你的事情?＂  
利威尔瞅着对方，带着无动于衷的神情说道“我没有谈论自己的兴趣。＂他让艾尔文顺着他的头发，像是让对方抚摸躺在腿上的猫一样。  
“我倒想问你和住扎兵团谈论出甚么了吗?＂他将话题重新放在公事上。  
“我们的确有了初步的计划。＂艾尔文的表情既沉着又精明“我们需要一名身手矫健的人选，能够不留痕迹的潜入住宅，又能全身而退。＂  
利威尔一听就瞪向他，翻了个大白眼。

-

这是利威尔来到地面上的第四个冬天。  
当他在早晨为自己系上领巾时，能感受到的是责任信赖，抑或是窒息的压力。  
人人在征战和灾害中留下不可抹灭的创伤，他见过不少抑郁发病的士兵，严重时甚至无法行动，只能自我摧毁。他身为军官却必须让自己免于被情绪操控，戴上空洞无表情的铁面具。  
但现实的是，心绪健康的人是无法理解他们的，无法理解他们为甚么叹气、为甚么失落、为甚么觉得自己不属于这个世界、为甚么在一夜之间对世间显得陌生又有敌意。  
多年后回忆起，他能找出自己的灵魂是怎么崩解的，或许从一开始的环环相扣间就错了，但他不会忘记这一天，突然转动的齿轮是如何让命运之流改道而行。  
这日他穿着及踝的黑羊毛大衣和马甲，在染上雪的人行道上。他没什么贵重的衣物，惟有的其中之一他就穿身上。  
这是刚成为兵长的那年艾尔文让裁缝师替他订制的服装，只为了在参加晚宴时能派上用场。  
他相信当时艾尔文的要求肯定苦恼了裁缝师，那男人当时是这个告诉裁缝师的，让这件属于利威尔的衣服柔软的能如羽翼一般偏偏起舞，但又须托衬出他的军官气质，显得他举足轻重，强势且骄傲。  
利威尔不知道自己这些年以来给艾尔文心中留下的是甚么印象，但对方坚持，他也不能说甚么了。  
总之他得到此生最贵重的一件衣服，纯黑色的羊毛长袍，布材混和着金银纱，在他行走时，肩膀如军装硬挺，下摆如黑川流水般神秘高雅。  
他会选择在重要的场合穿上他——譬如今日。  
米托拉斯的戈特大剧院近日安排了演出，教育集团领袖邀约众多核心领导前往观赏，而艾尔文与部长交情匪浅，亲自邀请了艾尔文与他。  
而他现在一身漆黑，站在那架熟悉的黑色马车和大黑马前，手上甩着那只同样熟悉的手杖，等待他姗姗来迟的长官。  
利威尔吸入一口令鼻腔刺痛的冷气，不住小打了个喷嚏。他只在接近清晨时睡了三小时，而当拉开窗帘，发现朵朵如羽毛般的细雪落下时，他觉得今天不能再糟了。  
他并不讨厌下雪，事实上从不讨厌，就算地面的冬季总是很折磨他。利威尔喜欢每个季节，但没有规律的，某些气候现象、光照的长短会突然的影响他一整日的活力。  
而今天就是这小雪花办到了，让他疲倦又提不起劲。  
大黑马点了点头，马夫一动也不动。这车夫和利威尔当年第一回所见没什么区别，一身黑装，留着灰白的大胡子。他有点傻，只听得懂该去哪，该停不停，艾尔文说过他是特地选了这样的车夫，傻了也不会知道太多。  
利威尔把手杖甩过来又甩过去，击落了天上掉来的新落雪，在掌间转着圆圈，接着猛然停下。  
回廊深处快步走来一人，他高大的身躯裹着灯芯绒大衣，一头金发在暗中仍然耀眼夺目。  
利威尔打开了车门，不耐烦的用手杖敲在踏板上“老爷你先请。”  
男人脸上挂着愉快的微笑，快速但无比认真的看了利威尔一眼“ 一如常的英俊，我亲爱的兵长。”同时跨进进车内。  
“再说一次我就割了你的舌头。＂利威尔在后头也爬了上车。

“这次又要我干甚么了?＂他不等艾尔文坐稳，批头就问。  
“你怎么会认为又要做甚么了?＂男人理了理自己的大衣“说不定这就是个普通的聚会。＂  
“狗屎。＂他无情地骂道“这辆是死神的马车，踏上它就没好事。＂  
男人听了有意思的哼了一声。  
另一匹马车压过石砖道，不知有是哪位高官从车窗伸出手对他们的马车挥了挥，而艾尔文也响应了对方的招呼。  
艾尔文肯定知道对方是谁，而利威尔却懒得去看。  
待那批马车超越他们，两人才持续回归讨论。  
“东西带着吗？＂艾尔文问，伸进大衣里的手势像是想抽烟，却又克制了。  
利威尔从口袋里掏出了一个牛皮纸包，将里头的东西用两只手指捏起，递到艾尔文面前，那是一颗乳白色的药片。  
“地下城的好东西。＂利威尔说，掂量着纸包里其余的。  
他在地下街的药头手中搞到了这些药物，前几日依艾尔文的命令带着这些害人不浅的小东西钻进了哈罗德家中，将它们塞进了几只柜子深处。  
“我不知道这东西在地面如此昂贵。＂他说，并回忆着昨天经手的份量“所以你们已经决定处理掉他？＂  
“我没有要杀他。＂艾尔文说道，看着利威尔收回手上的东西“只是要让他退下议会领袖的位置，让他的团队信誉受损。＂  
利威尔端详着那些药品，他知道这些东西，却也不算熟悉。他从前为那位毒枭办过一点事，报酬是金钱，有时候是毒品。他们无聊或好奇时也使用过，不过只选择了成瘾性低的那些，出于某种拜金注意（就算他们穷得难以使用这个词）大多时候还是选择变卖。  
不过对于要以其对付不曾使用它们的人来说，如何拿捏份量也是个问题，至少必须让旁人能明显感受到使用者外在行为上的变化，又不能过量导致伤及性命。  
“若他今天失态，等待治安警察搜查他的宅邸就行了。＂艾尔文说明道“警察上将今日也会出席，就我所知他们的座位距离相当接近。＂  
使用毒品、持有毒品、贩卖毒品的嫌疑，足以让他及他的议会团身败名裂，就算哈罗德事后调查自清，舆论造成的伤害也无法再抹去。  
利威尔忽然觉得手上的纸袋变得比砖石还重。  
接着，艾尔文补充道“事发之后，你要确保自己的清白。＂  
“三小时时候，毒贩会出现在歌剧院外第二大街的第三条巷子中，我会解决这件事。＂他回道。  
“你和他交情深吗？＂  
“不算多熟识，他是当时少数能在地下街和地面自由来去的人物，地面上的官员需要他的东西，守卫的士兵也需要他的东西，而我们有时候会从他那儿接到工作。＂利威尔冷淡地说“但他疑心很深，对于我索取药物这件事情他已经起疑了，认为我们别有用途，连这回约他相见都费了番功夫。＂  
“你打算如何取得他的信任。＂艾尔文问“我想他有具备一定的危险性。＂  
“我必须佯装成自己需要这批药物。＂利威尔回道，低头看着药包，精神的迟滞突然拦住了他，使他发起呆来。  
“利…＂  
在艾尔文发现他的停滞，并将开口询问时，他赶忙让大脑开始运作“我会装作一名瘾君子，因为压力和罪恶感困扰着我，因为长时间低落的情绪而选择使用药物，如有必要我会使用一些，让他相信我。＂  
艾尔文沉默锐利的凝视他“这对你来说安全吗？＂  
“当然，我会使用极少量，也避免自己在大街上发起疯来。＂他说“而这也是不得已，那个老屁股眼睛利的很，一眼就能看出买家是不是真的。＂  
他预测到男人要叨念的嘴，不等艾尔文开口，紧接着问道“你这回呢?＂  
“和过去一样，与人交际。我想你也听说了，亚克尔区有位学生在家中收藏了管制书籍，被中央带走了，我想试着向部长打听，希望有机会问道他的下落并替他说情。＂  
利威尔对艾尔文的说词震惊不已，他问道“学生？他几岁了？＂  
“十七岁。＂  
他不可置信的说道“你正在替自己惹麻烦。＂他用压低的声音说道，不知何时自己也被同化了这种可悲的习惯“你提出这件事，下一秒就可能被抓进监牢。这学生就快要成年了，那里的人对待这案件会更加严厉。＂  
“的确，他还未成年，不必受极刑只能关押，这是律法规定的，但我们都明白在这些案件上他们无视律法。＂在艾尔文平静的语调中，利威尔感到脑后那的那道伤口正一跳一跳的阵痛着，他憋起一口气，环起手臂往后靠上椅背。  
他凝望起窗外的街景，手掌不自觉地紧捏着胳膊。  
“因为如此，我更需要尝试，若是他们对那位学生威胁、逼问，年轻人更容易恐惧而说出书是从哪来的，寻追下去牵涉之广大会使后果不堪设想。＂  
“我不认为这件事会成功。＂利威尔愤然道，脸颊因用力而紧绷着。  
“我也认为机会不大，但我并不会因提出一次问题便受到制裁，毕竟我还是调查兵团团长。艾尔文说“莉莉也会在部长面前为此附和，更好将此营造成单纯对未成年学童的关心。＂  
利威尔皱起眉头“莉莉，她也会出席？＂  
“是，我与她讨论过此事，所以这回邀请了她。＂  
利威尔相信自己今天的情绪是够糟的了，他的脑中浮现了莉莉对自己说话的模样。‘艾尔文’，莉莉也是这么叫艾尔文的，自从利威尔第二次见到她之后都是如此。  
为甚么她可以这么自然又轻松的称呼艾尔文？他自己可是花了快要一年的时间度过‘先生’、‘棕熊’、‘金发男’、‘浑仗’等历程，才称呼对方‘艾尔文’。  
而莉莉呢？利威尔问过这件事，对方表示是在她与艾尔文的第三封信之后，第三封信是甚么时候？那是他替艾尔文送花的后的第三个月！是在他知道这件事之前，在他当上兵长之前。  
利威尔不知道自己怎么就感到不舒坦了，当初自作主张送花的是他自己，也告诉艾尔文他可以喜欢任何对象，只要艾尔文能够高兴。且就目前看来艾尔文和莉莉仍旧只是一对好友…又或许不是?或许艾尔文没有告诉他其他事情?  
利威尔没注意到自己板起了如冰块的一张脸，嘴里吐出如北风冷飕飕的话语“愿意答应这种事情，我相信她真的很欣赏你。＂他往窗外一瞄，利嘴扬声说道“噢，旁边有间花店，你要不去买朵花送她吧?＂  
艾尔文为此安静了几秒，狐疑地说“怎么感觉你这回对她特别上心?  
“我没有。＂他用锐利的声音否认道。  
艾尔文不信任的观察着他，随后叹了口气指示道“我待会儿会跟部长和莉莉在一块，你就在这时去找哈罗德，他的包厢在我们正对面。＂  
他对着窗外飘落的雪思忖了几秒“我出现在那儿很奇怪。＂  
“不会的，全城的重要人物都聚集在那，不论是贵族、官员、商人，那是个社交场合。况且哈罗德与你交情颇深，还时常写情书给你。＂艾尔文有些刻薄的声音指出。  
利威尔大大的蛤了一声，诧异地将目光送像艾尔文“那是甚么情书?只不过是一些无聊的寒暄信件。＂  
“你自己也猜测他对你有意思。＂  
“那是我乱说的，好吗？＂  
艾尔文的脸也染上阴影“上回他在信里压了一朵花，你不知道那是甚么意思吗?”  
“我猜，他希望我去当他的园丁?＂  
“他代表他喜欢你。＂艾尔文用硬梆梆的声音说。  
利威尔嗤笑道“喔，那看今天的任务是你要和你的仰慕者约会，而我要去陷害我的仰慕者。＂他不想看着男人，而是将眼神甩向窗外“别人眼里你永远是那个正人君子，我则要杀了一个再杀一个。＂他带着怒气的说。  
空气冰冷冷的肃静着，石头路的声响转为刺耳，时间变的如季节一般拢长，他们默默无言的对彼此感到恼火。  
车子驶过街角，窗外开始热闹了起来，路口对面有批马被行人惊动了，扬起头嘶叫着，路人被吓得惊呼，但马车内的沉默并未因那些意外而打破。  
终于艾尔文率先释出善意“我想我们不该再为这争吵了。＂  
“不，我要。＂利威尔还闷着一团火。  
“利威尔。＂艾尔文严肃低沉的声音叫他“兵长。”  
那个称呼让利威尔的脑袋发疼，让他的肺部饱受压迫。  
“再胡闹下去就不对了。＂  
他仍然瞪着窗外，双眼定在非常遥远之处，许久，才妥协的将眼神回到艾尔文脸上。  
“我们好了吗？＂艾尔文认真的问他。  
他沉默着，一些焦躁和阴郁囤积在他的胸口，那种想要逃离的感受渐渐的依循熟悉的路径浮上他的脑海。  
他难受的用衣袖抹了抹脸面，让自己冷静“好吧。＂  
他意识到自己今天是不适合出门的，他的状态糟透了。  
艾尔文叹了一口气“事成之后在大门等我，我想确认你没事，好吗？＂  
利威尔持续盯着窗子外头，嘀咕的说“好吧。＂他的另一手在口袋里捏紧了纸包。  
终于马车驶进了歌剧院前的环形大道，外头聚满了车马和明留人士，寒冷的空气混和上了香水和烟味。  
黑色马车在路边停妥，马蹄嗑哒几下停止了踏步。  
“准备好了吗?”艾尔文问道，接着打开了马车车门。  
“从来没有。”他冷冷道，跟着艾尔文的身后下了车。

车道上宾客如云，光鲜亮丽的社会人士身着西装或礼服，年轻的、年老的无不盛装打扮。  
在主楼梯下，利威尔抬头望见哈罗德正在上方和另一位友人谈话，他收回眼神，回头等着艾尔文和其他人寒暄。  
他一直以来都是这样，站在调查兵团团长身侧，一言不发，看似监视着所有靠近的人们。  
所有的人都很尊敬他，甚至说是敬畏，对他的无穷和未知抱着明显的敬意。  
他的存在便是调查兵团不容撼动的战力象征，有人说，当两名以上的军人出现在面前时，他们的每一个步伐响着金属和皮革的沉重声响，而当艾尔文和利威尔出现时，他们带来的存在胜过了整个兵团的将士。  
“外面好多宪兵和治安警察。＂利威尔双手插在口袋里，捏着那只药包。  
“那只是为官员们而来的守卫。＂艾尔文低声说。  
“然后他们会增加我任务的难度。＂他怒道。  
米托拉斯的歌剧院从地毯、雕塑、金饰到壁画都镀着一层淡淡金晖，窗边和地上铺着蓝甲虫色的绫罗绸缎，让金碧辉煌的雕花柱和和吊灯更美上了一层楼。  
他们花了将近二十分钟在打招呼上，直到他们和十分钟前的人重新握手还不自知后才前往包厢。  
华丽如宫廷的音乐厅在眼前豁然开朗，利威尔无法说服自己这座城市不处于辉煌年代，它宏伟、堂皇，但依照史实来说它曾经更加华美鼎盛。  
艾尔文和部长的位置位于视野良好的包厢，座椅配着蓝绫软垫，宽敞而舒适。  
莉莉已领先他们抵达座位，朝气的像他们打了招呼。  
在艾尔文与其寒暄时，利威尔从包厢望出去，视线在每个看台间游移，眼神从天花板上的名画走到极尽奢华的观众席，底下的弧形座位区和上头的环廊人头满满，他思考着该如何找到哈罗德的位置。  
艾尔文礼貌的亲吻莉莉的手背，利威尔没心思注意他们谈了甚么无关紧要的内容，只知道莉莉的声音仍然大小控制得宜，气质得当，举手投足间让精致的香水飘散在空气中。  
而利威尔也在这时在对头上层的走道上发现了哈罗德的身影。  
“我走了。＂他目光死死盯着哈罗德的人影，随手拍了一下艾尔文的肩膀，接着不理会艾尔文尚未张开的口就往人群反向穿去。

他往楼上爬，俯视整个音乐厅和观众席，接着寻找哈罗德的人影。正在他苦恼丢失了对方的位置时，有个男人的声音叫住了他。  
他用半秒的时间整理好表情，回头便见着了对方。  
“利威尔。＂哈罗德叫住他，有着岁月痕迹的脸上依然是完美的古铜色肌肤，黑发和灰白的鬓角依旧往后梳着，精神不已。他响应对方的问候，接着他忘了他们聊了甚么，只知道离节目开演还有很多时间，哈罗德与他先在外头小酌一杯。  
利威尔当然是二话不说地答应了，在穿过人群的同时他往下头的包厢望去，确认艾尔文还好端端的和部长及莉莉谈着天。  
他希望艾尔文那一切顺利，别出甚么意外，同时批评自己太过焦心，担忧过度。

哈罗德在休息室替他们两人点了小酒，男人一手一只回头交给他的同时说道“我正想着稍后要去向部长和史密斯团长打声招呼。＂  
“你才不会。＂利威尔语气里带着一层揶揄的薄暮。  
哈罗德难得的大笑，古铜色的肌肤紧绷在他脸上“说的真明白。＂他用一种受过良好教育、绅士，但仍透露出冷酷的声音回道“你应该是和史密斯一起来的，怎么不在他身边呢？＂  
“我没有要观剧，只是出来替他办点事，离开时不小心走错了楼。＂利威尔继续扯谎“但他正和部长聊得高兴，我也不急着去打扰他。＂  
“史密斯的确是个善于交友的人。＂哈罗德评价道。  
艾尔文善于让自己看起来极具个人魅力、吸引力，且他一言一行充满自信，每个眼神接处之泰然，拥有凌驾于其他人的社交天赋，而利威尔自认自己是永远做不到这一点的。  
“你今早也有聚会吗？＂  
“我方才见了中央宪兵团大尉、报社记者、银行对外发言人…我都快记不清了。＂男人用那张刻薄、有力的嘴呻吟道“喝酒、说话、喝酒、说话，我的每一天。＂那双眼睛因灯光及葡萄酒而布满血丝。  
利威尔很庆幸听到这点，他的嫌疑能够被分担不少，却同时也对自己将要干下的恶事无言以对。  
尤其他想到了玛莉特，他相信哈罗德会因此失去女儿的监护权，就算仍有亲人能照顾她，但这要他怎么下的了手？还有那个毒贩，虽然他是个浑仗，但自己该这么做吗？  
利威尔盯着酒杯晶莹的边缘，不知怎么的多虑了起来，从一大早睁开双眼后就焦急不安，事事犹豫不决。在穿上衣服，踏入马车后更有种处于梦境的不实际感，他只能将这归咎于自己的老毛病——不合时宜的胆怯和恐慌。  
他捏紧了口袋里的牛皮纸包，指甲几乎崁进肉里，也无法制止它不停发颤。  
那些年艾尔文替夏迪斯办事也是如此的吗？利威尔相信艾尔文做了更多，不只是为兵团还有为了他自己，然而那个男人做到了，一路爬上了团长的位置。  
他有股冲动，告诉艾尔文他今日无法达成这个任务，因为焦虑淹没了他，但他将一口气吸入肺里时回忆起自己承诺的那句话‘如果那很艰难，往后就交给我吧，我会帮助你。’  
他不能让艾尔文失望，永远不能。  
在被察觉异样前利威尔响应了对方的问话，却依然对行动畏缩。  
他静候着，隐藏自己精神的迟滞，接着他感到周遭人事运转的速度飞快，赶不上时间和景象的推进。  
他几乎是过了半分钟，才意会到有群人即将加入他的交际圈子。  
哈罗德的友人与其在休息室巧遇，对方正回头迎合他们，而利威尔像抽缰绳般鞭策自己的脑袋，使双手赶紧动作。他将口袋里早已被捏得粉碎的药片洒入了自己的红酒杯中，神不知鬼不觉的替换了两人的杯子。  
他得意于自己偷天换日的扒手伎俩依然高超，并看着这群人嘴里说着乏味的文雅笑话，口干舌燥后，哈罗德吞下整杯酒水。  
利威尔没有再停留太久，以要事为由简单的向众人告辞，拾起了自己的那只高脚杯离开桌位。  
他急需进行下一份任务，在二十分钟内到达下一个地点，于是依循计划，表面上行若无事的穿过零星的小圆桌，掏出半颗药丸，咬住它。  
他仍然犹豫了一瞬，不知道自己该不该这么做下去。自己早已遗忘药效后遗症是甚么滋味，而他今日对于抉择却又特别的踌躇。  
那名毒贩会这么轻易的相信他吗?前几日连络对方时，那个老奸巨猾的家伙早已对他不信任，几乎认定他是受军方之命来捉拿他的。  
一口恶意往肚子里吞，利威尔看也没看的将空杯放上服务员的托盘走了出去，此时此刻，只能随直觉而走。

穿过无限延伸的金色回廊，踏过大理石纹绿的地板回到歌剧院大门外。  
利威尔数着时间，等待乐曲奏下时转向大道而去。  
庄严高贵的音乐声伴随中，他走上第二大街，迎着冷风让漆黑的皮靴踩在碎雪上。  
他感觉脚步抬起的特别轻，落下又特别重，一下一下的击在地面上。  
对街商店玻璃窗映照出他的身影，他步行的时候像阵烟，大衣在他移动中随着风的节奏摇荡，乍看之下就像死神一样。  
在利威尔意图绕进小巷时，一个人影挡在他面前，他定睛一看，是一名治安警察。  
“利威尔兵长。＂那位警官对他敬礼。  
“怎么了吗?＂他压住自己快要踩出的脚步问到。  
“您怎么在这?我记得您和史密斯团长一同进场了。＂  
“我对音乐没有兴趣，要提早离开。＂他双手插在口袋里，抬起眼皮看着对方，心底泛起不耐烦的情绪，他赶着时间必须去见那名多疑的老毒贩，不能再多拖一刻。  
“这不是回营区的路线。＂  
“我说我要回营区了吗？＂他冷声道“我顺道替调查兵团团长采买书籍，况且要走哪条路和你有甚么干系?＂他扫视着整个街道，又将目光回到眼前的警官身上，发现警官的嘴正在变大，像个青蛙一样，眼睛也凸了出来，背景像混着颜料似的扭曲了…….他用力眨了眨眼，对方又回复了正常。  
老天，他必须赶紧离开了。  
“你们这么多人聚集在这干甚么?交给宪兵团不得了?”  
“今日达官显赫聚集于此，我们需要多加巡守。宪兵所属宪兵团，我们治安警察所属保安处，有些时候我们更能公正无私。＂警官严肃的回答道。  
“所以每个人出现在街上你都要拦下来?＂利威尔将全身的力气放在双脚上，忍着不让双手乱动“还是因为我是调查兵团的兵长，那个利威尔?＂他几乎没有佯装出友善。  
片刻僵硬的沉默，警官让开了。  
“抱歉，利威尔兵长。＂  
利威尔没有看他一眼，丢下一句“去看好你主子。＂接着便疾步而去。  
他只好往另一条街拐去，在没有警察的街道上绕进小巷子，左弯右拐，回到目的地点。  
他钻进一条凄清的小径，挤进木箱的屏障穿入灰黑砖头的巷子时，对头已经有个煤炭灰色的人影缩在积雪的角落。  
他们俩中间隔了高耸的黑铁栅栏，透过空隙能看见彼此。  
“你迟到了，利威尔兵长。＂那个灰呼呼的人影用咳嗽般的声音笑道。  
“我不知道你这么胆小。＂他说“何必约在这种地方？＂  
“我是地下城的老鼠，喜欢阴暗的地方。＂男人唱歌般地说道“我以为你也认同这点。＂  
“你想要办正事，还是闲聊？＂利威尔没耐心地问道，他的双脚焦虑的想在原地踱步，却比方才在饮酒时更感到自在。  
“别这么急，我已经好多年不见你了。＂那个男人弯过了头看向利威尔，他的右眼是歪的——应该真是如此，而不是出于自己的幻觉，头上戴着褐色毛帽，身上的大衣让他像是批了一头灰色的熊皮“看你当初还是个小鬼头，和那个叫法兰的小孩混在一起，看看现在到了地面变的人模人样的。＂  
利威尔冷哼了一下“我不知道你还特别注意了我。＂他用力眨了眨眼睛，让左右摇摆的视线暂时回归正常“你对现在的我了解多少？＂  
“我知道你帮艾尔文.史密斯做事，我知道你在墙外斩杀巨人，受人景仰。＂男人露出一排发黄的牙齿笑道“我还知道你帮史密斯杀人，而这件事只有内线人才知道，想得到情报还不容易。＂  
利威尔闭着眼睛平顺呼吸，接着扭动他不适的颈部肌肉，等他张开双目时仅剩冷漠。  
“我们很想念你啊，利威尔。＂  
“我可一点也不想念你。＂利威尔操着粗暴的口音说，对方嘴里发出的是同样的语调，彷佛他们就是最相似的一群人。  
对方又哈哈笑道“我可真没想到你上来地面后也会有需要我的一天。＂  
“谁知道呢。＂利威尔又皱紧了眉头，头昏让他使力的闭紧眼睛，他又扭了一下颈子“你这狗养大的，到底要不要过来?＂  
那个男人长长的发出怪声，说道“你是利威尔，我怎么敢随意靠近你。＂他那双混浊的眼眸从纠结的头发后头窥视着他“你的动机让人不放心啊，谁知道史密斯在打甚么注意?＂他双手收在大衣里，双腿也蜷缩在里头“我活着就有你的把柄。把钱丢过来，我就把东西交给你。＂  
“我怎么知道你会不会趁机跑了。＂利威尔往铁栅上看，那太高了，人是翻不过去的，四边的民房在他分不清幻觉与真实下不停在长高，对方是绝对有机会逃走的，对方右手一直收在大衣哩，动作明显是握着一把手枪。  
“那我怎么知道你不是一个幌子？＂  
他叹了口气，走近栅栏，疲惫的在破损的木箱上坐下。天上平淡灰白的云在民宅中央化为一条徐缓的流水，接着变换起了颜色，闪烁着七彩的星辰。  
噢不，致幻剂尽责的发作了。他坐下的目的是为了和对方好好谈谈的，但他原本要说些甚么呢?  
利威尔的双眼完全被天空吸引了。  
“超乎我的预期啊，你的确是在用药的人。＂过了不久，老毒贩有些惊诧的说，那苍老的视线黏着自己微微方大的瞳孔。  
“蛤？＂他愚蠢的问，抓不回自己的专注力。  
“你怎么变成这样子了？＂男人用沙哑的声音问“我以为你在地面上过得不错。＂对方的手从大衣里松了开“你那两个朋友呢？法兰…还有那个红头发的女孩。＂  
他仍然仰望着天空，平静的说“他们离去多年了。＂  
男人不语了一阵，接着唏嘘道“你病的不清啊，小子。＂对方的声音粗砺刺耳 “和我交易的人有不少是这样的，用药物当成寻找解脱的暂时麻醉。＂  
“我受够这一切了，军人、兵长、规律的生活。＂他脸靠着栏杆，斜着目光穿过空隙，落在男人肮脏的身上“而我也受够你的废话，现在就需要那些破东西，快一点。＂  
男人边叹气，但站了起来，外套底下肩颊的肌肉松了松，肩膀上的碎雪花被抖了下来。  
“你会后悔的。＂对方说“你也知道，我们这种人只卖不用的原因——＂  
利威尔把冷的哆嗦的手伸进口袋里，掏出备好的金币“钱在这，现在少跟我给甚么忠告，快点把东西交出来。＂他把手伸向栅栏对面，头依旧沉沉的靠在上头，天上的星星落了下来，撒在他的指间。  
那男人终于靠了上来，苍老的手在衣带内摸索，掏出了只小纸包。  
“唉…来吧小孩。＂男人带着无奈玩笑的说，并伸手递出，另一只手便要来拿报酬。  
利威尔注视着对方的动作，也站起身，接下男人递出的货品，在那只如枯槁的手触碰到金币的同时，他猛然抓住对方的冰冷的手腕，往自己的方向奋力一拉，男人的头颅即刻击向铁栅，骇人的巨响敲的对方鲜血直流。  
不等男人惊呼，利威尔又扯住对方衣领，又是向前一拖，男人再度撞上铁栅，机进昏厥。  
他不能泄漏让其反应的空档，便抓紧男人的脖子，双掌发力，只见男人挣扎的想要吠叫，锁住的喉头却发不出声响。而他只是继续狠狠的掐紧对方脖子，直到那人双眼发红，抽搐了几下不再动作。  
利威尔松开手，尸体像破布偶般往地上软下，一动也不动了。  
他冷漠的看了对方一眼，回头扫开第上的鞋印，摇摇晃晃地离开暗巷。

他选择了一条迂回的路回到大道上，感谢起药物带给他的平静，让他达成了任务。  
他的耳里是男高音令人灵魂发颤的歌声，一字一句气势磅礡的，如唱绝响般的为战士的灵魂歌颂。待曲调拔高，他的黑影子扫过白色人行道，在一家没有营业的商家玻璃窗前停了下来。  
他盯着自己在玻璃上的倒影，让自己转了正身。  
面前的那个男子面色苍白，脸上肌肉紧绷的流露阴狠戾气，衣冠正直，英挺令人崇敬，有如盯着炼狱中的幽灵。  
他扯动嘴角，未果，接着抬起手来捏了捏右边的嘴角，往上扬起，让自己露出半张微笑。  
毒贩的尸体必须让人处理掉，若是在夏天，它就会像死去的动物尸体、膨胀、腐败、发臭，成为骸骨、再成为尘土，而在冬天，它就是一具发紫僵硬的石头。  
想到这，他的焦躁又隐隐作祟了，遥远而震撼的音乐声中，艾尔文不知道怎么了？他那儿还好吗？  
一股恐慌险些让自己吐出来。他相信艾尔文至少会比自己安全，自己今天害了议会领袖又杀了毒贩，自己正疯疯癫癫在满是治安警察的大街上闲晃，而艾尔文只是坐在室内，向部长提出意见——那该死危险的意见。  
他的耳朵几乎听见了幻觉的敲门声，还有子弹上膛的声音，使他无法克制的不安。而在超然物外的虚浮感下，好在另一半的自己没有失去理智，还记得恪守本分，注意到有辆保安处的马车往歌剧院的方式疾架而去。  
那边有坨闹轰轰的声音，治安警察和宪兵的争执声，还有医护人员的骂声，最后不知道是怎么了结的，马车似乎塞进了一个人，往另一头驶去了。

利威尔只是继续盯着面前的自己发楞，不知过了多久，可能是二十分钟或是两小时，他听见人声热闹，中央大道的喧嚣让他从其忧虑的幻境中清醒过来，原来是歌剧院的大门敞开，宾客鱼贯步出，利威尔心头的压迫也为之消解。  
他收回精神，彷佛从天空回到了地面上，并快步往前，恰好看见艾尔文一行人。  
利威尔近乎焦急地走上前，在艾尔文正要看向他时，莉莉恰好牵住了对方的手，她那双热切的眼睛望着对方，双唇在男人脸上烙下一吻。  
见鬼了。  
利威尔如石化般停下脚步，他的脸太惊讶，甚至没办法管理，他让自己像只僵硬的雕像原地回转，让尴尬的表情藏到一另面，抬步就要走。  
“利威尔，等等——”艾尔文在身后叫住他。  
但他楞了一下，继续向前走，像逃跑似的。  
没多久，一阵急促的脚步声赶上了他，艾尔文追了上来。  
“利威尔。＂  
“第二大街的第三个巷子，派人去收拾。＂他低声说，只想谈论公事，嘴边吐出雾气，脚步没有停止“我不想再做第二次，我刚刚差点被治安警察逮个正着。＂  
“哈罗德送离时是昏迷的，警察跟着他。＂艾尔文说。  
“我希望他还活着。＂利威尔道，他的心脏急躁的跃动“毒害他不是我的本意。＂  
“我想他不会死的。＂  
“你呢？方才谈得如何？＂  
“部长暂时没有答应。＂  
“暂时？＂  
“他让我和莉莉明日私下与他详谈此事，今日不便多谈，但他将会郑重考虑。＂  
“那安全吗？＂利威尔煞住脚步，不安地问“刚刚在剧院外头的警察，我一直担心那是要去找你的。＂  
“不用担心我，我们只是以那名学生的年纪为重点替他开说…你还好吗?＂在艾尔文解释的同时，利威尔头昏的甩了甩头，引起了对方的询问。  
“我没事。＂利威尔说，语调过于高亢，方才艾尔文在他充满幻象的眼里变成了一只棕熊。  
艾尔文皱起眉头，停顿了一瞬，又说道“刚才莉莉她——＂  
利威尔听见这名字便扭头就走，不顾艾尔文又试图叫住他。一股不悦积蓄在他的肺里，发泄在他的鞋底，种种的踏在铲除积雪的人行道上。  
“利威尔，我必须说明——＂艾尔文低声叫到。  
“甚么？你不需要解释。＂利威尔用只有他两听的清的音量说道，语气轻浮，并继续快步向前“看来你很完美的获得了她的信赖。＂  
“我那是——＂  
“那现在呢，你要把她带去你床上了吗?＂  
“利威尔。＂男人一下子抓住了他的胳膊，他恼怒的停了下来，一掌打开对方的手。  
“别碰我。＂他低吼道，对自己粗暴的行为毫无歉意。  
“听我说。＂艾尔文又要抓住他，他又挥开对方，直到男人抓住了他的手腕，使他疼的咬牙。  
“你是怎么了？＂艾尔文愤怒又不解“先冷静下来。＂  
利威尔瞪着对方好一阵子，有朵雪花从他们之间掉了下来，落在他的脸上。  
他稍稍清醒了，平静了下来，考虑再三后深吸了一口气，悄声说道“我刚才用了一点那个东西。＂  
艾尔文的表情先是疑惑，再转为理解，他压低音量说“当下都还顺利吗?＂  
“那名毒贩因此相信我了，真是难缠的老家伙，但我现在几乎因它而神智不清。＂利威尔用愤怒的气音回道“而且我今早就觉得特别焦躁，但我没有告诉你。＂他眼神小心地扫过对街上的行人。  
男人听了他的话，像是拿他没辙的闭起眼睛，叹道“我的天，你应该告诉我。＂  
“我没事好吗？我不像那个蠢蛋，我只不过用了两块就让他昏倒了。＂他继续用嘶哑的声音说，忽然觉得他俩现在抓着对方用气音说话的情景趋于逗趣了。  
“你现在觉得如何？＂艾尔文以探询的眼神问。  
“亢奋，还有愤怒。＂他据实以报“你刚刚变成了棕熊。＂  
“你因为莉莉而生气？＂  
“没有!＂他否认，随即又改变心意“好吧，对，我知道这很奇怪，因为当初是我替你送的花。＂利威尔决定承认这点，那股冲动能促使他说出实话，异常的坦率起来“平时我可以忍住，但今天，此时此刻我只想要一拳打在你脸上再折断你的腿。＂他无法忍住自己怨恨的语气“希望你别介意，我明天就会冷静下来。＂  
“我不知道她会这么做。＂  
“你不需要向我解释。＂他一副不在乎貌。  
“我需要，因为你对此不满。＂男人认真的说。  
“我不满的事情多着呢。＂利威尔反倒又不悦了起来，再度低声吼倒“你让自己处于危险之中，想到你要提出那些问题，我的脑袋里就混浮现那些枪声。＂  
“但我必须这么做。＂艾尔文沉重的说，利威尔在他面前翻了个白眼。  
男人叹了口气，微笑道“我该如何表达我的歉意？＂  
利威尔瞇起眼睛，半叹了口气“算了。＂他停顿了一会儿“你还活着，正在和我说话，这就够了。＂  
“真的？＂  
利威尔耸耸肩“我看见你没事，很高兴。＂  
男人扬起一边眉毛，俨然不怎么相信“你看起来并不开心。＂  
“好吧，还是有一点愤怒，但快乐占大多数。＂  
男人低头无奈地笑“见你没事我也很高兴，你的任务比我复杂得多，应该是由我来担心你才对。＂  
利威尔严肃地说“这不是甚么困难的任务，只是我状态不好。＂他认真思考，但不认为自己在说实话。这个任务比他自身想象的更加困难，对于人情上他没有足够果断放下情感的能力“下次我会做得更好。＂  
男人看着他，眼里有着赞许和骄傲“利威尔，你一直做的很好。＂  
他眨了眨眼睛，注视着艾尔文一对清澈的蓝色双眸，它在幻象里闪烁光芒，像是众人对这个男人的标注——疯狂、冷漠同时美丽，但又是如此的具有威信。  
在它里头的倒影，利威尔看见了自己。遵从艾尔文的命令，使他成为人们嘴里‘危险的疯子’，当艾尔文开口，利威尔便是在夜里办事的那个，大家都知道这点，他们俩的组合是如此的让人畏惧，也只有他们才能做到。  
利威尔霍然间有股欲想，使他颠起脚，抬起双臂，一把勾上男人肩膀，轻柔的亲吻对方。  
他能感受到艾尔文吃了一惊，当他结束这个短暂简单的亲吻时，男人正对他微笑“我们回去了，好吗?”  
他安静的望着对方的眼睛，过去他们在地下利用这些替毒贩工作换来的报酬，迎来漫长且无与伦比的美妙，而第二天，这些娱乐换来的代价就是昏天暗地的低潮和痛苦。  
这也是他们不会成为瘾君子的原因，因为他们还没有放弃生命，还需要照顾彼此。  
但他能体会在负面生活的影响下这会是个逃避现实的方法，对于感情脆弱、意志薄弱、悲伤的人，会藉此来给自己一份虚假的快乐。  
像是现在，他觉得所有的烦恼和自卑都不存在了，这个世界充满了希望，他掌控着自己的人生，而且他的人生好极了。  
利威尔扬起微笑，用一种沙哑的、醉人如提琴似的嗓音轻声呢喃“你是唯一能让我感到开心的人。＂他带着一些愉快、抑扬顿挫的语气，既沉静又惹人遐想，知道艾尔文喜欢他这样说话，每当他这么做，艾尔文就会吻他。

当他们回到马车上后，他立刻爬到了艾尔文身上，他们亲吻彼此，掩不住调笑。当他看着艾尔文时便想着，谁在乎这个男人吻过谁美妙的双唇，比那更重要的是，他是多么偏执的担忧艾尔文的安全，害怕艾尔文会永远走出他的人生。  
但艾尔文好好的，还和他在一起，那就是他的快乐。  
大黑马拖着车厢，马夫同样不闻不问傻傻的驱车回程。车轮压过不平整的石板路，他们的额头一下子撞在一起，他为此笑了一阵，男人的手伸进他的大衣里，握着他的腰，而在漆黑的空间中一手摸上对方裤头。  
“你不觉得我们得回到屋里再做吗?＂男人离开一个急促的吻时突然这么问。  
“你确定?＂利威尔问，车窗外的光线打在他的黑发和微红的脸颊上。  
艾尔文顿了一下“当我没说。＂  
利威尔一笑继续吻住对方，让两人的嘴唇相互摩擦，身影隐没在黑暗中。  
他已经忘了两人是怎么回到兵团的，只记得马车同样停建筑的偏门，石阶因晚霞而变成淡蓝色。  
他闹着勾起艾尔文的脖子，趴在对方的背上，下了马车，同时高兴那名车夫是个傻子。  
下一秒他就进了艾尔文的房间，急忙地亲吻彼此，接着倒在卧铺上。  
当艾尔文栖身压上他时，他捧着对方的脸庞，勾起对方的额发，他愣愣地望着男人的眼睛，无法忍住自己的笑意。  
而艾尔文也用同样的眼神看着他，深情凝睇，接着深深地亲吻他的嘴。  
他不敢想象当艾尔文这么看着他时带着多少情感，但他总是没办法做到和艾尔文那般样子。  
当他的手掌滑过男人背脊时，男人正解去他上衣的扣子。  
“明天会是糟糕的一天。＂他告知对方，当这些亢奋结束后他将会承受身体和心理上最严厉的惩罚，也意外自己脑袋还清醒地记得这件事。  
“那就明天再烦恼。＂艾尔文说“我和你一起。＂  
他停顿了几秒，认同的说道“有道理。＂接着他就把这件事抛去窗外了。  
男人一下子脱了他的裤子，把他翻了个身。  
“腰抬起来。＂艾尔文说道，于是利威尔也就照做了  
对方两只手抬起他的胯骨，接着从他的背脊滑向纤细的腰，在他的臀部和大腿来回滑步，一只手指在入口处试探接往里送。  
利威尔等着自己适应异物感，但用不着适应，他的脑袋已经不再点上了，怎样都可以，只知道酥麻感冲在下腹，让他的身躯发烫。而艾尔文手在他后头摩擦旋转，嘴则吻着他的背，沿着脖子，似汇流成温热的泉水，从肩膀到脊椎骨的曲线一点一点的往下流淌，每个碰触皆被迷幻的放大着，利威尔忍着闷哼凹下腰部，忍不住想闪躲。  
“别躲。＂男人凑近他的耳边说话，温热的气息吹的他耳根发烫。  
利威尔不知道自己说了甚么，只知男人在他后头时，用两只手抓住了他的胯骨，慢慢的挤了进去。  
他边呻吟边捉紧了床单，在抽送下完全直不起胳膊。  
艾尔文贴上了他的背，打脸埋在那雪白的细脖子后面，稳着他的后颈，一口轻巧的咬在他肩膀上。  
利威尔惊叫一声，药物催使下他感觉皮肤特别的疼，背也软了下来。  
只见那只手抽了一下他的臀部“腰抬起来。＂  
“去你的＂他边骂但还是尽力的抬起了腰，让男人握住了他的腰臀，一下子的他的声音又细碎的成了呻吟。  
他被拉入热气的怀抱、渗入发丝、钻进他身体的角落，冰雪消融，一如他让身体和情感融化在对方身下。  
在柔软的经情中拥抱、打滚 上气不接下气，直到释放。  
男人从后头抱住他亲吻，被放大的五感使他更加敏锐，皮肤的疼痛让他的表情显得痛苦“你小心点。＂他骂道，脸上绽放酡红的光彩。  
“我会的。＂男人亲吻他的肩膀还有他的下巴，身上的衣服磨擦得自己赤裸的皮肤。  
“我真希望无时无刻都能看着你。＂他望着艾尔文说，声音像是感叹，他让男人的手臂和腿压在自己身上，感受那份重量，同时感受到自己的身体是真实的存在。  
艾尔文温柔的说“我也希望你能一直如此，而我也能一直想着你。＂男人的脸靠近他，额头靠着他的“一直抱着你。＂  
利威尔抬头看了他一眼“那是甚么感觉，对你来说？＂  
男人的呼吸很近，在他耳边，低沉的边思索边说“当我抱着你…我觉得无比的幸福，胜过拥有王城宝库里的所有财富。＂艾尔文望着空气中不存在的一点，缓慢地说“我总觉得唯有和你在一起，活着才有意义。＂  
利威尔讥笑一声“我才不相信。＂  
“不，相信我，我清醒的很。＂男人认真的为自己辩解“趁拥有生命与你在一起。＂  
他皱起眉头，安静着，趁着悲伤的明日来临前，他能够乐观地对待眼前所有。  
他将男人的胳膊拉往自己的胸口，轻轻地让嘴唇留在上头。  
“一切都还好吗？＂艾尔文问他，有点担忧。  
他停了一会儿，翻身一把粗鲁的将男人的身体连着被褥推到地上，接着自己也滚下去。  
他再度挨近，紧缠着对方，像蛇一样的攀上男人的腰。  
“你为甚么不脱衣服？＂他一边说一边解开艾尔文胸前的扣子。  
“抱歉。＂男人一伸手就被利威尔一掌拍开。  
“谁叫你动了？＂  
“抱歉。＂男人又道歉了。  
他栖身靠近，柔韧的问道“你希望我亲你几下？＂  
“一百次。＂  
“太多了白痴。＂  
“七。＂男人笑着说。  
“为甚么是七？＂他停了下来。  
男人用温润的嗓音笑道“在领悟此生的记忆都将有你之前，我与你就相隔着七步距离。＂  
利威尔不懂那是甚么意思，但没有想着发问。  
他一吻落在男人额头上，双手捧着对方菱角分明的脸庞，让嘴温软的向下慢行，第二吻落在脸颊上，感受略为粗糙的下颚摩擦着自己，第三个吻轻轻的烙在嘴上，犹如印下永生不可抹灭的痕迹。  
艾尔文温暖的笑着，而他也笑着，用鼻子蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖。  
第四下，他吻在艾尔文脖子上，第五下，他吻在心口。  
“六。＂他亲在男人腹肌上，接着往下退，吻在男人大腿肌肉结实的内侧“七。＂  
“够了吗？＂他狡猾地说。  
“永远不够。＂艾尔文的双眼里闪烁着他向往的梦境。  
他将潮湿的吻和舌头落在男人大腿上，舔吮着对方依然挺立的部分，直到男人勾过双手，将他拉上前。他跨到了对方身上，让后头含着对方的男性部位。  
利威尔犹豫的挣扎了几下后停损了“老实说我不是很熟悉这个姿势，只是曾看别人这么做。＂他说，一点也不尴尬。  
艾尔文一双手穿过他的衬衫下摆，握住他的腰“你只需要让臀部往前。＂  
“我靠。＂利威尔立刻惊叫了一声，接着闭紧了嘴“有点太过了。＂  
“这可是你起头的。＂男人腰一挺利威尔又叫了一声，一下自扑到了对方怀里，男人拖着他的腰，灵炙热的器官进入自己最柔弱的部分。  
他不能停下从齿间流露出的声音，几下后男人坐了起来，搂住他，亲吻他的嘴，  
手又滑下捏往他的臀部和大腿。  
“你到底对我的屁股有甚么执着？＂他破碎的声音骂道。  
“我只是觉得手感挺好。＂  
“我想当我揍你的时候也觉得手感挺好。＂  
艾尔文又试一下让他闭了嘴，在高潮前利威尔紧紧勾着他的脖子，看到窗外降下的雪，但他觉得空气怎么都是热的，只望那阵寒风明天不要吹进屋内，不要吹进他心底。  
他又吻又咬着男人的嘴唇，而男人温柔的对他笑着。利威尔想着，这是自己感觉最快乐的时刻，今夜和对方再一起，他们会度过多么快乐的时光啊。年轻温润的嘴唇与其共享，他能让自己黑色的发丝如瀑布流泻在对方高大的身躯上，让男人领着他，流连在衣料和床单的抚摸下，他们能安静的驻足接吻，与对方耳语，使他好似一朵山岚，一心一意的荡漾在彼此心上。

-

自从追随着艾尔文，那些被世界抛弃的孤独感好似与他划清了界线，他以为自己从此就着么痊愈了，直到那天之后。  
他没料想到，于这个节点往后，自己将堕入一股自我怀疑之中，像是打碎了玻璃瓶，再将它一片一片的黏合，接着再度击碎，重复如此的动作，周而复始，不再停止。  
夜晚的记忆成了碎片，梦境袭来、心神纷扰，只知在睡梦中心脏一阵一阵的快击着，他却醒不过来。  
而艾尔文似乎偶尔醒着关注他，握着他的手。  
当利威尔于黎明未至时睁开眼睛，那股预期的悲剧已经铺天盖地的洒了下来。  
他坐起身，头痛欲裂，仔细回想昨日发生了甚么。  
艾尔文还睡着，他用哆嗦的手撩了一下男人的金发，接着自己离开了床，发现他身上是穿着衣服的，但没穿裤子，冷气直接袭击的他的双腿，让两只脚板接触到地面时打起冷颤。  
整个房间黑糊糊的，看不清，那些不适感比经验中的更盛，超乎预期。要是他能预知这点，前日便不会决定这么做。  
好像有原因的，又像是没来由地消沉，后遗症将他平日积蓄埋藏的悲郁一口气挖掘而出，摊在表面上，逼着他直视，他坦承的，从未认清的都将逐一唱名。昨日的快乐怎么就不告而别了，他现在只看见了死亡，彷佛过去所有的悲伤都潜伏在这幢屋子的阴影里。  
利威尔走了几步就累了，愁闷总是严重耗损人的体力，他趴在沙发旁，头靠在把手上，甚至不知道自己爬下床要做甚么，所有行为和动作都没有理由。  
他揉了揉脸，像翻搅沉淀泥沙的水池一般激起了绝望。他知道瘾君子是怎么无法舍弃毒品的，那些人在这时抵抗不了消沉的空虚，选择让自己找回快乐，驱散这些悲伤，而一次又一次，成为恶性循环。  
窗子是关着的，窗帘是半掩的，外头正在下雪。  
透过光线，他望见矮桌上的拆信刀，他伸长手臂一把捉了过来，握的紧紧的，试图找回真实的安全感。  
昨天那件任务成功了吗?是否有任何差错?那具尸体被清理了吗?他记得艾尔文昨晚似乎下达了秘密命令，但他不确定。  
昨天自己站在街上时，那辆被宪兵和治安警察包围的马车载走了哈罗德，他还活着吗?利威尔希望自己没有害死他，而如果对方还活着，他接下来该怎么做去完善的应对，以保全调查兵团不被波及?  
几百件值得他挂心的事情浮上了水面，使得他着急了起来，他瞪着不算锋利的刀锋，就这样瞪着它许久。  
“利威尔。＂他似乎听到有人在叫他。  
“利威尔！＂他紧抓着刀的那只手被艾尔文一把握住，这才发现艾尔文不知何时醒了，还靠近了他。  
利威尔凝视着男人，完全能想象自己表情的绝望。  
而艾尔文担忧和震惊的表情让他意识到自己的反射动作“这只是我的习惯。＂他说，惊讶于自己声音的干涩。  
男人捉着他的手发红，他这才终于松开了手掌，拆信刀掉了下来，在木质地板上发出撞击声。  
他把头垂了下来，抵在沙发上“糟糕的一天。＂他说，感觉灵魂都病入膏肓。  
“所有的事情都坏到不行，像是我体内每个器官都在腐朽。＂他用衣袖是涂抹着脸，自我厌恶感让他简直想挠下自己的脸，用指甲抓着皮肤，使其发疼。  
而男人又再度控制住了他的两只手“别这样，利威尔。＂  
他想挣脱，但男人不放手，他只好让脸继续靠在沙发上，发出痛苦闷在喉咙和口腔里的嘶吼。  
他的声音在空气中挣扎，想把这团混沌撕裂成碎片，只顾让自己缩成一团，手脚发麻，身体的异样并不足以让人痛苦，而垂丧的思绪却则以要他的命，他咬住自己的前臂，发泄苦楚。  
但艾尔文又制止了他，环起他，让他的嘴搁在对方的右臂膀上，利威尔就这样咬着，痛苦的呻吟，吼叫，就如自己见过的那些士兵。  
直到自己稍稍平静，被艾尔文抱了起来。  
他挂在艾尔文身上，男人拖着他的腰和臀部，轻轻地拍着他的背，沉沉的嗓音在他的耳边，哼着听不清的摇篮曲。  
他的两只胳膊像失去微风关照的旗子，挂在对方肩膀上，感受对方胸口的心跳。艾尔文的声音哼着那首哄人入睡的歌曲，让他的眼睛发热。  
他懒懒地问“你今天还是得出门吗？＂  
艾尔文沉默了一下，回道“是的。＂  
他的脸贴在艾尔文的肩上，想着昨天帮男人脱下衣服时，对方袖口的钮扣好像有些松了，他必须找时间缝回它。他想用艾尔文喜欢的那种声调说话，但他困乏的只能用疲累苍哑的声音说“真希望我的棉线有魔法，这样我就能用针把你和我缝在一起了。＂  
艾尔文轻轻笑了，说道“时间还早，再睡一下吧。＂  
“你呢？＂他问。  
男人的头轻轻地倒向他的肩膀“我会抱着你。＂  
他闭上双眼，想象自己因为对方的温度而融解，向是太阳融冰那样，让自己消失在世界上。

当利威尔再度醒来时，艾尔文正在矮桌前整理书件。  
他感觉一样的糟，但没有几小时前剧烈，至少头脑是清醒的。  
“你怎么还没出门?＂他说，喉咙发疼。  
“我在等你醒来。＂男人温柔的说。  
利威尔用力眨了眨双目，感受到寒冷“我需要洗个澡，能帮我准备衣服吗？橄榄色那件军装，黑色衬衫。＂他提出请求，并感到愧疚，平时他从不让艾尔文有机会照顾他，他应该是替艾尔文准装束的那个。  
但艾尔文和蔼地对他微笑，逗趣的说“遵命。＂  
他想了一下，问道“有甚么消息吗？＂  
“哈罗德正在警察总署，接受探视。＂艾尔文说，并走进浴室替浴缸放了水“他没什么大碍。＂  
“尸体呢？＂  
“毒贩的尸体已经清理了。＂艾尔文说“由住扎兵团的人手负责。＂

他走进浴室，关上门，踏进瓷白的浴缸。  
在等待水注满的同时，他屈起双腿，抱着膝盖，清点着今日的代办事项。  
艾尔文要和莉莉再度与部长会谈，而他自己应该去警察总署探视哈罗德一趟，作为名义上的朋友以及调查兵团的代表应该表示出关切。  
想到这他的心又沉了下来，他一点都不想面对这项工作，但这是他的职责，他又能说甚么。  
当初艾尔文询问自己是否愿意升任兵长时，自己是不是对这个职位有着太乐观的想象?  
头几年，他相信只要有艾尔文他便不再孤单，但就这夜过后，他发觉了另一份空虚是从何而来——对于他所关心的那些事，没有人支持他，对于他不愿意做的事，他却不能不做。  
但他只能被推着向前走，而推着他的人便是这份头衔，还有艾尔文。  
水已经漫到他的胸口，他伸手关上了水龙头，继续将下巴靠在膝盖上。  
一、二、三、四…  
利威尔数着从水龙头落下的水滴，当地七个水珠落在水面上时，他吸了一口气，向后而仰，慢慢滑进水底。  
温热的水淹没了他的面颊和鼻子，让他冰冷的肌肤刺痛。他憋着气，躺在浴缸底，张开眼睛，从水底望着浴室天花板。  
‘太初之始，日月交照，大地一片汪洋，尚未有任何生命的活动。’  
利威尔想起这句话，艾尔文留下的文字。  
若他能透过水回到原点，化为无形，再重新开始…  
他闭起眼睛，让胸肺中的气从口鼻中探出，化为泡沫。  
安静、平静、与世隔绝，只有他自己，他想要待的久一点，更久一点。

“利威尔。＂  
依稀有个模糊的声音传入他的意识。  
“利威尔。＂  
他猛然惊醒，从水中坐起，带起一阵水花。他大咳了一阵，同时对敲门的艾尔文说到“我等等就出去。”  
他从浴室出来时，艾尔文将一迭干净整洁的套装递到他面前，他一言不发的换上，系上腰带。接着男人拿着他的领巾出现了，大手绕过他的脖子，在他胸前系上，完美，一丝不苟。  
“今天也是一如往常的可爱，我的利威尔兵长。＂男人轻快的语气想逗他开心，他想回应一个笑容，但他笑不出来。  
“我必需去一趟警察总署，以示调查兵团的关心。＂他淡淡的说，在镜子里看见自己的黑眼圈，皱起眉头“我会晚一步出发，到时候在东二街等我？＂  
“好。＂艾尔文答应了他。  
他腹部冻结着一股空虚。

冬季的朝曦来的晚，天色还阴沉沉的。利威尔先去了军官食堂，他坐在餐桌前，淡淡地望着盘子中央的一块面包，它向石头一样，而他也像石头一样动也不动。  
“利威尔。＂韩吉在他旁边坐了下来“你在这已经坐了三十分钟了。＂  
“啊。＂他以一个音节做回应。  
韩吉盯着他的侧脸，观察了一阵子“你看起来…不太好。＂她说道。  
他吸了半口气，又将他从肺里吐出，试图唤醒自己疲乏的神经“我只是昨晚没睡好。＂  
“韩吉、利威尔。＂纳拿巴在这时出现了，她靠近桌边，但没有坐下“我听说议会领袖被抓了。＂  
“哪个议会领袖?＂韩吉问。  
“奥尔森.哈罗德。＂  
“啊？＂韩吉听了张大了嘴“他怎么被抓了？＂  
“治安警察自他家搜出了大量毒品，虽然他极力否认，但他的确具有私藏及变卖的嫌疑。＂  
“他为甚么要这么做？＂韩吉疑惑道“靠着他身为议会领袖便已家财万贯，何须再做到如此？＂  
“我也不清楚。但警察接下来便要搜查其议会团下的诸位议员，看来这阵子的国会是要被闹的一团乱了。＂  
“那是我做的。＂利威尔突然说话，韩吉和纳拿巴即刻打住，她们看向利威尔，又看看彼此。  
“又是艾尔文的计策吗？＂韩吉说。  
纳拿巴停滞了一瞬，安静地说“他的作风是不是比以往更大胆也更频繁了？＂  
“这是为了那个法案吧？＂韩吉说“那个法案还在起草阶段，他就——＂  
“他很好。＂利威尔缓慢且明断的说“别谈这个了。＂  
韩吉没再多说甚么，只是浅浅的用鼻子叹了气。

利威尔在第一道晨光中摆动僵硬的双腿，进入依然沉寂的城市。  
他去了警察总署，哈罗德的确身体无恙，稍微打探下，利威尔推测这场风波能导致哈罗德失去声望，议会团信誉大大受损，为顾大局其势必得退下议会领袖的位置。  
那些毒物并不是能轻易取得的东西，议会团的疑心放在地下城，最可能恨其入骨的族群。或是更麻烦的，贵族或其余高官，这让哈罗德没办法大胆的放手调查，他们顾忌揪出一人，在违禁品的追查线下牵扯出更多自己人。  
对方也怀疑三军团，尤其是住扎和调查兵团，但哈罗德没在利威尔面前明说。  
“玛莉特呢，她还好吗？＂利威尔问道。  
“她很好，达格妮会照顾她。＂哈罗德头疼的回答，勉强说道“她足够独立，别担心她。＂  
男人感谢利威尔还念及玛莉特，对待他的态度一如既往，这让利威尔感到一阵心虚，待情绪一层又一层的爬上他的脸前，他离开了警察总署。

他花了很多时间在街上漫步，没有方向感，感到又困又疲倦，最后踏上城北的运河大桥。  
桥上的雪被扫出一条路径，露出灰色的砖石。北侧的城镇没那么雅致，房屋更为沉着内敛，砖石用色昏暗，角度严整，带着一丝衰朽景象。  
天不算阴，但也不亮，太阳躲在云层后头，晨光都变的暧昧。  
他靠着桥梁，走上去，望着整座城市，不知道为甚么而哀愁。  
桥底下的流水并未结冰，闪闪发亮着，城市的远影、灰色的老旧塔楼及横在边境的山丘，全都倒映在水面上。  
他希望艾尔文在他身边，尤其是现在。他想要把脸埋在对方的胸口，听见那规律的心跳，并被如太阳般的温度环抱着。  
或许自己该注意起这些抑郁的情绪——利威尔意识到这点。的确药物的副作用挑起了它们也强化了它们，但也是因为它们真实存在，像个寄生虫般附着在他身上，悄悄的啃食他的精神。  
但自己矛盾的又害怕起艾尔文过分的对他关注。  
偶尔，利威尔甚至希望艾尔文能不那么喜欢他，因为在男人一次又一次对他投以温柔的笑，和深情的表示对于这段关系的投入时，自己心中便会缓缓升起一股如闷烟般的恐慌。  
他们是军人，他们是调查兵团，就如同艾尔文的告白：‘或许，我们两个…或是其中一个不会撑到最后。’  
想到这他的后颈和四肢就发麻了，他不敢想象失去艾尔文会是甚么模样，每当那个男人抱着他，他发现自己越来越害怕失去对方。  
然而每每望着高墙，他害怕怪物的侵踏，当听见敲门声，他害怕军人的出现，因为他知道自己所在的这个不正常国度过去是这么回事的，在遥远的过去，在不久的几年前，这里充满杀戮与危机，而它并没有消失，它很有可能再度发生。  
利威尔当年练字时是读过先烈名册的，十二任调查兵团团长有三分之二死在墙外，一半以上尸骨无存，这些伟大的领导者中不乏狂人，但时任调查兵团团长艾尔文.史密斯——艾尔文他不一样，利威尔无法预测这个男人会做出甚么疯狂的举动。  
过去的能力领导能被称为狂人，然而艾尔文，众人甚至不称呼他为人。  
“恶魔。＂利威尔喃喃自语，一手扫下桥梁上薄薄的积雪。  
而那些厌恶他的人称他为甚么？艾尔文．史密斯养的恶犬，恶魔一声令下这条狗就会为其追捕猎物，展开屠杀。  
利威尔皱紧了眉头，咀嚼这个词汇。  
屠杀，他不做这种事，他是厌恶不齿这些行为的，他在地下时险些成为中央宪兵屠杀下的亡灵，他应当是受害者——但现在，他不知道该从何清数自己夺走过多少无辜的性命。  
他才不是甚么狗，他有自己的想法，不受任何人控制，但…他就算再反抗，最后仍会完成艾尔文交付的每一项指令。  
罢了，利威尔不愿去纠结这些称谓，但就算他真的当一条狗，他也想要咬着艾尔文，将这个男人拖回正轨。  
但艾尔文却总是选择惊险的钢索，丝毫不在乎危险，丝毫不在乎自己的忠告。  
几年前艾尔文对他说的话:‘身为军人，我们不必谈过去，不能想未来，只能专注于当下。’  
他怎么能不想未来？利威尔当时总给艾尔文建议，寻个开心便好，但他惶恐的意识到，现在的自己竟无法这么想。  
或许他生来并不适合与艾尔文共事，但他还是一回回的答应艾尔文的要求，因为他在乎这个男人，他想要帮助对方。不只是因为艾尔文是他认可的领导者，也是因为艾尔文如此看重他，何等的信赖他。  
但他却痛苦着，在说出一个个谎言，陷害他人或夺走他人的生存权后，自己也越来越不像个人类。  
利威尔仰起头，在水面映照的房屋和云朵中，阳光到底在哪?  
他闭起眼睛，感受冷风吹在自己的脸上，突然弯下腰来，解开了鞋带。  
他光着脚，踩在还结着霜的灰色桥台上，拎着靴子，一步一步，感觉脚底冰冻的疼痛。  
疼痛让他感受到自己活生生存在的肉体，好似如此便能确认自己仍然是个人类的事实。  
他漫步到了桥中央，对街上没什么人，商店还未营业，餐馆还在沉睡。往河上望去，沿着运河岸蜿蜒而下，远在西南方的市场已经有商人和工人将今日的货物备上马车，另一头，东南方的公园上有早起的孩子成群玩着捉迷藏，在视野中成为一个个移动的小点。  
空气中传来神秘的喧嚣，教堂里的唱诗班隐约在唱着歌，其声有如缭绕的烟雾，久远而遥不可及的天堂。  
他低头，垂视着水面动荡不已的景象。为甚么自己必须烦恼这么多事，为甚么是自己?  
他人对自己的境遇隔岸观火、无关痛痒，若绚丽的生命之流愿意给他重生的机会，他能否也能拥有无尽的欢乐和袅袅的欢笑。  
利威尔将指尖轻盈的点着积雪，爬上了桥梁，不必张开双臂平衡就能稳稳地走在上头。  
他让冷的发紫的脚踩在薄雪上，一边看着水面上的倒影。东部的微风吹来，再次带着强大的悲伤向他袭来。  
水面上的自己军装笔挺，但满手是看不见的鲜血，这是他当初期望的样子吗?  
若法兰和伊莎贝尔见到这样的他，还愿意称他为朋友，唤他做大哥吗?  
他停了下来，面对眼前的美景。太阳从河岸旁的一排排灰石砌的房屋后显现，它的光线很独特，一束一束的扫下，破开云雾，在灰蒙蒙的空气中敬献出一道道光芒，照在屋角、河面上，成为一块又一块的暖黄色。  
利威尔的眼睛追随着一道光，回到河面与自己的倒影上。  
若水是生与死的交界，他想知道自己死后会如何看待自己的每一项选择，他想知道自己是否走在正确的那条路上。  
他往前半部，脚跟贴在石头桥梁边上，水里的倒影更清楚了，它正看着自己，像是迎接着他。  
“利威尔!＂  
一个声音将他从虚构的世界中唤醒，他大吸一口气，一阵风刮在他脸上，让他回到现实。  
他赶紧跳回桥台上“你怎么在这？＂他故作镇定的问出现在不远处的艾尔文，一边手忙脚乱的穿鞋。  
他看见男人拔步走了过来，捉住了他的手“你刚刚在做甚么？＂男人问他，有点愤怒，有点责怪，但更多的是惊讶。  
“我没做甚么。＂他解释道“我只是想看得远一点。＂他胡乱找着借口解释着自己也摸不清的的作为。  
男人阵皱眉头，以一种命令的语气说道“坐好。＂艾尔文让他坐在桥梁上，在他还不知道对方要做甚么时，艾尔文脱下手套跪了下来，将手附在他冻的发紫的脚板上。  
“嘿，等等，你——＂他惊讶地想要阻止，但男人叫他停下。  
“你的脚这样会冻伤的。＂男人认真的说，一双温热的大手包覆住了他的脚板，他感觉到刺痛，热量传到了他如冰块的皮肤上，收缩的血管快速扩张的刺激。  
他有点不知所措的低头望着男人，脸上有点热。  
艾尔文不再追究他方才的行为，但气氛不寻常的安静，尤其是对方脸上闪过一瞬的痛苦，让他愧对于自己的鲁莽。  
他等待冻结的空气逐渐散开后，决定说话进一步化解它。在他试图开口时，男人先说话了。  
“你的脚真的很小。＂男人温柔的笑道，像是想破除这样的沉默，一边替他温起另一只脚板。  
“你不需要这么做。＂利威尔小声说的说“我已经好了。＂  
“我不想看到你受伤。＂男人说，持续着耐心的动作，过了一会儿，他的脚板倒是没那么不舒服了。  
在替他穿上鞋前，男人低头吻了他的脚背，让他刷红了脸，边抱怨的骂道，边小心的张望四周，庆幸没有行人在附近。  
接着男人不顾他的阻止，帮他穿上了军靴，让裤管塞在靴筒中，一丝不苟地替他系上鞋带。  
利威尔让臀部离开桥梁，脚踏实地的感觉恍如隔世。  
“你怎么在这里？＂他再次问艾尔文，并发现对方身后摆着一个大纸袋。  
“会谈结束了，部长愿意对那位学生从轻量刑，接受感化教育与劳力服务交换牢狱刑期。＂艾尔文用出力的声音说，一边弯下腰去翻那个纸袋“于是我提早离开，在附近的花房买花送给莉莉。＂  
利威尔感觉自己脑袋上的青筋一跳，心头上一口热气又结上了冰，沉到胃里“噢。＂他回道，忍住语气里的失落与不悦“所以你才这么早的出现在……我操你的这是甚么鬼东西?＂  
只见男人一转身，将一把花束塞道他的鼻子前，霎时浓郁的花香扑鼻，又红又白的影子塞满视线中每个角落。  
“我说，我买花…送给利利。＂男人用娱乐性的语调说道，又将那东西向他靠近了一些。  
利威尔盯着那坨颜色，这才看出那是甚么。盛开的百合和红玫瑰花束，搭配着嫩绿的黄莺草和深色小熊草。那些百合衬的玫瑰如血一样红，玫瑰又让百合花显得更加纯净洁白。  
他的下巴微微向下掉，瞪着花束，又瞪着艾尔文，又瞪着花束，好一会儿才意识到艾尔文叫的名字是他自己。  
“给我的？＂他愚钝的问。  
“它已经在你的眼里了。＂男人微笑道“拿着吧。＂  
他颤魏魏的伸出手，接下它，对于心底那份忧虑的滚动感到忐忑“你不是应该送给莉莉？＂  
“她是我的朋友，我和她说清楚了，而她也接受、且不介意。她是个大方、成熟又开朗的好女人。＂男人微微欠身，一只大手放在他头顶上，搔乱他的头发“但你才是我的利利。＂  
他望着百合花，偷偷嗅了一口那股迷人高雅的香和气馥郁自然的玫瑰花香，仍没从惊讶中反应过来，迟缓的问“你怎么找的到？现在是冬天。＂  
“这是花房从南方运来的，虽然不如温暖的季节那般茂盛，但也是细心培育下才能在冬季见着它们。＂艾尔文说“我记得你说过百合花不错，说以特别选了它。＂  
利威尔睁大眼睛望着男人，想起了两年前艾尔文从希干希纳区归来的那天，暖和的空气，金色的街道，男人在那家书店里随意问他的话。  
他自己都快忘了，但艾尔文却记得清清楚楚。  
“我不知道你会记得这些小事。＂他说，自以为艾尔文不会在这些细枝末节上下功夫，毕竟这人傻的从不记得莉莉喜欢甚么花。  
“你知道百合和玫瑰代表甚么吗？＂男人问。  
“甚么？＂他问，他真的没听过。  
艾尔文伸出食指，在那束花上移动着“我对你的真情如四季盛开的花，无论经历多少风雪骄阳，也无法停止我对你一如既往的倾慕。＂  
利威尔的背脊一麻，他突然复杂的担心起艾尔文的告白，对未来的惶惑袭上心头，他赶紧开口想制止对方“好了，我——＂  
但男人同样不顾他的忠告，那只大手抚上他的脸颊，轻轻的开口“我爱你，你是我的唯一，我希望一辈子都能跟你在一起。＂  
有几道阳光落在他们的脚边，和男人的肩膀上，艾尔文微微垂着眉，用他份利威尔最熟悉的，怜惜又诉说着你的独一无二的笑容，温柔的看着他。  
他紧闭起了双眼，恐慌一下又一下的抽打在他身上。  
那个字——那个他没有考虑，也不敢考虑的字，有如不可希冀的梦，男人却就着么对他说出口了。  
利威尔没料想到他们之间会如此，当年他一股冲动抓住的情感竟已扛下了如此沉重的称呼。  
艾尔文已经把最好的情感，倾其所有灌注到他空洞的、心脏血肉制成的容器里，然而这个容器并未因此满意，灵魂也并未因此而安定。  
铺在他眼前的是一片满布荆棘的道路，而这个字更让前路更加险峻，让踩过它的双足鲜血直流。  
利威尔将吸的半口气长长的叹出来，当他再度张开双眼时，自己嘴上仍然不住扬起浅浅的笑容。  
“你真的很会说话。＂他对男人调侃道。  
他很开心，他仍然因男人对他说的每一句话、做的每一件事而喜悦，毅然决然的将这些悲剧的念头再度埋葬。  
每回都是如此，让自己进入永无止尽的循环，但他还能如何，因为对方是艾尔文，因为无可取代，因为他们必须携手对抗这个世界。  
那日，艾尔文牵着他的手，带他离开桥边，那只手将他握得很紧、很坚定。他抬头仰望艾尔文，而对方也回看他，表情温柔而沉定。  
这是爱吗?他们并不似浪漫童话中那么目成心许，暮然回首，这份感情最初很轻、很轻，星霜荏苒，暮去朝来，它变得很深、很重，于是他往后退一步，静静的看着，才知道这是世界上最重的重量。  
他活在那双明亮湛蓝的世界中，在这倾泻而下的温暖日光中，他就在这里，他就在他身边。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “在领悟此生的记忆都将有你之前，我与你就相隔着七步距离。＂  
文文说这句话的原因，是来自第八章的段落:  
‘男人在七步的距离外，看见利威尔向星河和银月伸出了一条手臂，他的动作很慢，像是在梦游一般，但伸的越来越高。他的指尖向天，暗示着他想抓住那斗大但又遥远的、永远抓不住的月光。’  
下次更新应该是两周后，下周要去旅游啦~  
同样欢迎按下小红心或小蓝手。ᕕ ( ᐛ ) ᕗ


	14. 第十四章．偏执

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、sexual content、抑郁、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设、【本章可走AO3】

大地在摇动，巨人和马匹在干裂的土壤上拔足狂奔。震天巨响敲击着众人的鼓膜，有的人热血冲了满面，有人脸色刷白，而他们皆大甩缰绳，让骏马的四肢翻腾，沿着裂谷边奔驰。  
在指挥官一声令下，队伍后段的将士即刻动身，在空中扫下一阵阵刀光，两足的怪物也纷纷失去动力，在一阵烟蔼中朝山下坠去。  
利威尔扳开锁钮，按下把手板机，朝着裂谷队对头的地面平行急扫而去，在接近地面时，他能受到那股真实的速度和冲劲，缆索勾倒了矮巨人的短腿，他顺着曲线拉回怪物的背后，两刀一转轻松的击杀。  
右侧的钢索收紧，他迅即飞升，在上升、下降、俯冲的动作中，化身为长空里展翅搏击的猎鹰。  
有些人会于陷入战斗时惊慌失措，但他却不会，在翱向蓝天时，一切显得更清晰、更明确，他的肌肉灵活的收缩，视力和听觉都在帮助着他崭露敏捷的应变能力。  
越接近天际，越兴奋不已，狂风扬起他的斗篷和发丝，彷佛将他往高空抛去，随着身躯不断向上，一切景物在眼中越来越小，视野越来越广，使整个人活了起来。他熟悉这些刺激，出类拔萃的能力和天赋使他灵活自如的掌控局势，在空中穿行、砍杀巨人，眼前的一切固然险峻，心里却舒畅。  
怪物一个挨着一个，不论活的还是死的纷纷摔下山谷，他再度往上翻腾，观察地面的队伍，突然之间，一阵强烈的危急感一马当先的冲进他的脑中，果然在片刻之间，有名士兵大喊着，警告众人当心意外。  
他才一回头，四肢伸长的奇形种往前方大力一跃，疯狂的撞在山壁上，击落了士兵和马匹。  
他们没有因此乱了阵脚，持续前行，却在接二连三无章的撞击下不得不纷纷发动立体机动，将勾锁固定在两侧山壁上移动。  
巨石再度飞来，山壁如孱弱的老墙般剥落，无数士兵争相闪避，立体机动失去着点，混乱中下坠。  
他一蹙眉，即刻发射锁头，拉着自己迅即俯冲，接着发往前一荡，抓住了男人的手。  
他被男人的重量及速度向下拖，赶紧将钢索在两侧石壁上固定，缓住引力的下沉力量。  
“推我上去＂艾尔文对他喊道，他便双手抓着男人的胳膊，咬要牙关吃痛吼道，奋力将对方往上推去。  
男人终于用瓦斯找回了平衡，在空中稳住了身形。  
利威尔拾回胸侧把手，正要跟上去。却见对方垂看他的眼珠子震动了一下，他知道苗头不对，顷刻间便听见艾尔文朝他大喊。  
他来不及操纵机械，一个人影便从他后方的山谷中摔来，将一旁的石壁砸出一片血花。  
“兵长！＂有士兵慌张地叫他，同时间山崖里的奇型种往前飞扑，一名不及闪避的士兵被一掌拍离轨道，带着一阵骇人的狂风和越发逼近的声响朝他撞来，砸在他的身上。  
他两的绳索绞在一起，双双往下坠落。  
“兵长，后面！＂那个和他缠在一起的士兵扯开喉咙喊道，但他看不见后头，与对方几方奋力才让钢索卡上大石头的缝隙。  
紧接着在缓乱中，利威尔又听到一阵吵杂的惊呼，他的后脑被重击，眼一黑失去意识。

风中带来隐约的尖叫声，他的身体因晕眩和悬挂的姿态而摇晃。他的意识逐渐归拢，四处炸响声不断，还有士兵的喝声。  
他缓缓睁开眼睛，眼前是土灰色的山壁裂缝，他正头下脚上的挂在半空中。  
他忍着晕眩定睛一看，山谷底下是堆栈的巨人，眼巴巴的朝着上空的人类张着嘴，在一旁的石壁平台上，有只大头怪物抓住了立足点，趴在下方不远处，睁着大眼睛，嘴巴裂着一脸饥肠辘辘的模样。  
有一滴滴的液体在往下滴，嘴边和下巴的温度说明着那是自己的鼻血。  
和他缠在一起的那名士兵正在大叫，但声音好像变了，他往上一瞧，才发现和他困在一起的是两名士兵。  
他被第一名小队长击飞后撞上了后方的另一名小兵，大约是经历了两次撞击，还砸上了自己的脑袋，使他的头颅仍隐隐作疼。  
他像只烤鸡般被挂在半空中晃啊晃的，右腿的发射器故障了，缆绳和小队长的搅作一团棉絮。而他靠着前人的立体机动和后名士兵的缆索固定才卡在了山谷之间。  
小队长再度发射爪勾，想遏制他们的下坠，但后头那名士兵瞧见石壁上的巨人便惊恐地大叫。  
怪物伸长了脖子，做发力状，于是他赶忙让腰部使力，躲开那排牙齿，让自己往上翻，视野终于回归正常。  
那名小兵在这一剧动下更慌张的惊叫连连，不停挣扎。  
“别动了，冷静点！＂他骂道，但那个蠢蛋吓坏了，虽然自己看不见后头的情况，但知道对方仍在挣扎，让他自已的绳索濒临松脱。  
“别动了，你会害死我们的！＂趴在他身上的小队长也向头的人喝斥，但没有效果，那名士兵完全丧失了军人该有的严明纪律。  
小兵定在石缝里的爪勾正在滑落，接着于清脆的声响中弹了出来，带走了支撑点，利威尔感觉到自己正在向后躺，脑子里闪过石壁上那只巨人，他惊觉不好。  
在士兵恐惧的尖叫前，他弯起脖子，同时感到后背一热，身后那名士兵没了声响。眼前小队长一脸煞白，他知道自己不用再往后看了。  
他往下一瞥肢体交错的蠕动怪物，再往上头看去，天空变成蜿蜒的一道河流，部队正在光线中移动。  
艾尔文正指挥着，不时看向他，脸紧紧绷着，但很冷静。  
韩吉从山谷上朝他飞了下来，利威尔力马大叫道“别过来！＂  
韩吉愣了一下，正要开口，他就扬声道“妳过来山壁会塌的，上去！＂  
韩吉踌躇了一下，不甘心的往上飞去。  
他擦了擦脸上的血，摸向腰包，同时对着他身上的小队长说道“火药呢？都给我。＂他捉起一把火药，接着手臂往下一捞，丢下了尸体腿上的储气罐和刀刃匣，一把勾起那具死尸的双臂，让尸体贴在自己的后背上。  
“解开我的立体机动，它不能运作了。＂他命令对方。  
“可是——＂  
“快点！＂  
士兵一手夹着他，一手替他解开身上的立体机动，让重量减轻了不少。  
“等等我丢火药，你抓准时机，往山谷上飞。＂他吩咐道“你左侧的缆绳和我的缠在一起了，那固定器别收到底。＂  
“这大概只能再发射最后一次了。＂小队长说。  
“等等我们的速度会更快，把我抛上去后，韩吉会接应你。＂  
小队长一点头，他便点燃了火药，松手往山下丢。  
不下几秒，连番的巨响，一股热浪和冲劲从谷底袭来。他们被带着腾空而起，士兵发动喷射机，闪过坍塌的岩石，将他往天上一抛。  
对方被韩吉一把接应，他还有心思松口气，在此之后才领略到狂风在耳边呼啸。他的速度缓了下来，在接近如絮白云和阳光的地方悬浮，时空彷佛不复存在。  
利威尔相信这是对于自由的狂热，在信风徐来，使他的思维跳跃，细数着昔日里幻想的渲染，山野间舞动的飞叶都在瞬息间成了一声声富含灵魂的乐曲。  
接着身子下沉，将他拽回现实。  
陡然间，一个庞然大物从侧边飞来，一把勾住了他的上半身。  
他肺部的空气被一下子砸了出来，他痛的咳嗽，边仰头对艾尔文大骂道“你小心点！＂  
男人低头看他，带着赞许换自豪的微笑说道“欢迎归队，兵长。＂

-

他趴在团长办公室的沙发上，看着书，喝着茶。  
并不是因为太过悠闲而让动作如此懒散，而是他的背部疼的不行，也只能这么趴着。  
“本次壁外调查，独立讨伐巨人十四只、辅助讨伐四只。＂艾尔文看着报告书说“不管过了多久，我还是觉得……＂男人将报告书放回桌面上，深含意味的望着他“利威尔，你真的…非常不可思议。＂  
“你错了。＂他咬了一口佩特拉送来的饼干“整个山谷底下的巨人都是我杀的。＂  
“在那种情况使用炸药，的确是聪明但又惊险的方式。＂  
“背后那个士兵的头被咬掉了，我还能不赶紧想办法吗？＂利威尔说“而且要不是为了救你，也省得我那趟麻烦。＂他目光走在文字上，将饼干扔进嘴里“别冲那么前面就没事了，你成为团长后的飞行技术是不是有所退步了?＂  
“我是团长，不在前线士兵哪肯跟上。＂男人回道。  
利威尔想了想，艾尔文已经三十五岁，虽仍是青壮年，但各生物在年岁中步向衰老是不变的定律，他比男人晚了十三年出世，却在一年一年间于战斗上更加精练、更发力于挑战自我极限，使他的力量成为压倒性的强势标竿。  
故男人显得比过往需要他的保护——其实是，所有的人都需要他的保护。  
“你就不怕真的掉下去？＂他问。  
男人扬起嘴角，语气里有着对他的光荣“我知道你会接住我。＂  
利威尔抬起眼皮，向对方翻了个白眼。  
“那名小队长呢？＂他再问。  
“些微的挫伤，大致无碍。＂  
“嗯，他反应很快，有着稳重的心理素质。＂利威尔赞许的评论道“奖励一下那名士兵吧，他果敢干练的决断能力救了调查兵团的兵长。＂他用手托起一边的脸颊，像托起一坨面团，说出讽刺的玩笑话“调查兵团团长当下完全没有要动身营救我的意思。＂  
“我不能做出不理智的举动，队伍会因此陷入缓乱的。＂艾尔文移动那双大长腿，慢步到他面前“而且我相信你有办法。＂  
男人将手放在利威尔的脑袋上搔了搔“报告书上说你卸下了自己的立体机动，让尸体抵抗了热浪冲击。明智的做法，但你怎么考虑爆炸后的动作？＂男人那只大手持续顺着他的头发，使他忍不住再靠了上去，响应对方的抚摸。  
“你们没有和上头的人沟通接应，可能会再度坠落。＂艾尔文说。  
“我不会。＂利威尔闭着眼睛，享受对方粗糙温暖的手掌在自己脸庞摩娑“这是调查兵团对彼此的信任，而且我知道你会接住我。＂  
他张开一边的眼睛，看见艾尔文对他微笑。利威尔喜欢这种表情，象征男人对他的信赖、对他的表现感到骄傲。  
艾尔文弯下身子，似乎是想要亲吻他，于是他也仰起脸来。但就在俄顷之间，门外有了脚步声，在敲门声响起时利威尔马上别开了脸，艾尔文也回到桌边，两人装作甚么都没事的让米克送来堆积如山的信件。  
艾尔文一个一个翻看信件背后的署名，大多是寄给团长的。  
利威尔望着对方，忽然觉得男人的表情有点像当年深夜回到屋子里的肯尼，不耐烦、劳累。  
“有你的信。＂艾尔文说，打断了他的思绪。  
“谁寄的？＂他心不在焉的问。  
“哈罗德。＂  
在利威尔意图伸出手取得那封信前，艾尔文已经拆开了它，自己读了起来“这不需要回复了。＂  
“我没有同意你打开我的私人信件。＂他抱怨道。  
“我是你的长官，我当然可以。＂  
“哈罗德已经没心思在找调查兵团麻烦了，他辞去了议会领袖的位置，那起案件也还在调查。＂  
“他这人没那么简单。＂艾尔文严肃的说“我们仍须提防万一。＂  
“我想你只是在意他是否又在信里塞了甚么杂草吧?＂他扬起一边眉毛“我又没有和他上床，何必想那么多？＂  
“我没有——＂  
利威尔摆摆手，打断男人的辩解“让他不这么做的方法多的是，有个一劳永逸的方法，若下回我们一同参加晚宴遇见他时，我可以叫你爸爸，你叫我小猫咪。＂  
艾尔文呛了一口，掩饰着笑“我们之间没有过这种游戏。＂  
“当然，有这种情趣的人根本疯了，谁会想跟自己老爸一起睡？＂利威尔翻下沙发，双手伸长试着伸了个懒腰，但肩上的瘀伤带来的疼痛让他放弃了。  
他前去清点起自己的信件，快速的扫过每一行字。艾尔文站在他的面前，挡住了灯火的光线，两只手轻轻的摸着他的耳朵，让他有种想将肩膀弓起来的麻痒感。  
对于男人这些无意义的肢体接触，他也没打算阻止对方，反正自己也挺喜欢的。  
“你能在这过夜吗？＂艾尔文双手扶在他的腰上，低声问他，嗓音震动着他的耳膜。  
他的视线从信纸上移开，抬头望着对方，他拖长了考虑的时间，接着简洁的说“把浴室给我。＂  
男人对他微笑，一双带着魔力的眼睛静谧的凝视着他。  
一阵敲门声再度打破安静的空气，莫布里特在外头喊道“团长，莫布里特替韩吉分队长送来画像!＂  
那半秒之间，利威尔意外的见到艾尔文面露不耐烦之色，艾尔文几乎没在面对公事时这么做过。  
“你刚刚是翻白眼了吗？＂他快速的问。  
“没有。＂男人回答。  
“我看到你翻白眼了。＂  
“你看错了，利威尔。＂  
他近乎感到有趣的穿过通往卧室的那扇小门，让艾尔文自己去接见莫布里特。  
利威尔晃进艾尔文的浴室，为浴缸放水，水声盖过了办公室里两个男人的交谈声。  
他解开领巾、脱下上衣，感到全身疼痛，僵硬的像是缺乏球体关节的木偶。在他脱下裤子时他试着往身后看，发现两条大腿和臀部上的大片瘀血，比前一天在医院检查时看起来更吓人了。  
在办公室的双开大门关上后，艾尔文的脚步身也穿过了卧室的门。利威尔朝着浴室外头叫道“我的屁股和大腿上都是瘀青。＂他照着镜子，检视背上的状况“看起来简直是遭家暴的儿童。＂  
“你现在就是了。＂艾尔文在外头扬声说。  
“吃屎。＂  
“我只是开玩笑的，小猫咪。＂  
“闭嘴！＂他大叫。  
他清洗自己，爬进浴缸里，依照习惯的屈起膝盖，将下巴靠在上头，看望着水波纹和袅袅蒸气，忍住将自己淹没在里头的冲动。  
“让我帮你吧。＂艾尔文在浴室门口对他说。  
“你不会想这么做的。＂他持续盯着水面和自己的倒影“我今天不会解决你的老二问题。＂  
“我是要单纯的帮助你。＂男人平静的说，已经走了进来。  
利威尔侧头看着对方卷起袖子，露出前臂。  
在男人拖着矮板凳坐下时，他也靠到了浴缸边上，弯起两只胳膊，将脸枕在上头。  
艾尔文对他莞尔而笑，又摸了摸他的头。  
他安静地让艾尔文在他头上抹着泡沫，用手指伸入他的头发。  
“刚刚那是甚么？＂他问起莫布里特。  
“韩吉让莫布里特画了不同巨人的肖像送来。＂  
“你该庆幸自己已经吃过晚餐了。＂  
“的确是。＂艾尔文故作严肃的说“我不知道莫布里特这么擅长图画。＂  
“前几年韩吉还为找不到速写高手烦恼呢。＂他淡淡的说“莫布里特说他自荐了多次，但韩吉总是忘了他。＂  
艾尔文的手能完整的掌握他一颗头的大小，手指在脖子上的按摩让他感到睡意。  
“我该剪头发了。＂他呢喃指出这点。  
“让我帮你吧。＂  
“我可以自己来。＂  
男人温柔的手指在他耳侧按着“你该试着让别人照顾你。＂  
“我不需要。＂他武断地说“我一直是照顾别人的那个。＂他看了对方一眼“而且我还要照顾你。＂  
利威尔于沉默中再度陷入思虑，三天前在山谷里的作战，若他就一直挂在山壁上，艾尔文的确不能抛下整个兵团去营救他，这是作为团长的职责和理性。  
但若他真的死了呢？他若离开了，谁还能帮助艾尔文？  
利威尔不禁揣测起，若自己死了，艾尔文会因此而伤心吗?  
从男人在壁外坚守岗位与职责的景象中，他很难将情感推向那一方，但现在，艾尔文这么看着他时，他能深刻地忆起艾尔文曾经对他说的话、对他的好与依赖。那个令他又喜又慌的事实，艾尔文他——  
一桶水冲在头顶上，冲掉头上的泡沫和他的思绪。  
“没有人对你这么做过吗？＂艾尔文用指甲梳理他后颈上方的头发。  
他垂着眼帘，目光降落在打湿的磁砖上“没有。＂  
这头短发是法兰替他剪的，他就维持着这副模样到了今日，从此不再依靠他人。  
他将脸颊靠在艾尔文的手掌心，却不能依靠他，因为利威尔自认自己必须撑住调查兵团的根基，艾尔文才能好好地走，才不会倒下。  
艾尔文没多说甚么，只是安静的陪在他身旁，他能感觉到男人的眼睛一直盯着他的脸，而不是其他地方。  
利威尔知道艾尔文在猜测他的思想，或是思考关于他本身的一些事情，但他把这些缠绕无解的念想藏在坚不可摧的铁壁中，不担心对方能看出甚么，但那双眼睛过于深沉的关注仍旧使他不自在。  
“你不进来吗？＂他问，试图阻断对方的关注。  
“甚么？＂  
利威尔抓住男人的手腕，发力将对方拖进浴缸里。男人庞大的身躯溅起一阵水花，他马上爬了过去，趴在对方身上。  
“我还没脱衣服呢，不觉得会弄脏吗？＂男人好笑的说，满脸湿淋淋的。  
“不会。＂利威尔靠在对方胸前，轻盈的说。他调整了一下自己的姿势，开启了另一下话题“我接下了联系商会的工作，下周要往北方一趟。＂  
“是你接下的？＂艾尔文讶异的说“我以为是财务部的其他人。＂  
“他们说需要我的帮忙，所以我就做了。＂利威尔闭起眼睛，打了半个哈欠“我敢打赌，等我回来时你的办公室已经变成猪窝了。＂  
男人听了大笑，带着轻松的温暖。  
利威尔静静地趴着，让男人的手臂搭载自己背上，浅浅的用指尖抚摸他湿漉漉的头发和下巴。  
水很温暖，蒸气也显得舒适，他在对方的触碰下打起瞌睡，久的忘了自己还在浴室里。  
直到男人的声音在他头顶上说话，拉醒了他“别在这睡，会让你头昏的。＂  
他咕哝一声，带着喉音的回答。只听艾尔文低低的声音笑了，手指在他的下颚搔啊搔的“你真的像个小猫咪。＂  
利威尔持续阖着眼，从水中抬起一根中指。  
在艾尔文为此大笑时，他仰起头，用下巴抵着男人的胸膛，沉入对方的双目。男人在拥抱中用拇指扫过他眼下疲累的痕迹，富含感情的凝望他。  
烛光在艾尔文的眼睛中燃起了感情，将它变成具有生命力的淡金色。利威尔是如此喜欢艾尔文对他的眼神，男人那样看着他，好像他是艾尔文世界上唯一在乎的东西。  
艾尔文喜欢他，就好像他不是个肮脏可怕的怪物，不是水沟里的脏老鼠。  
而也只有他，不把艾尔文当成恶人。  
无论过了多久，他仍然时常觉得这是件神奇的一件事——被对方抱着，在乎彼此。  
但他明白艾尔文还有更在乎的东西，这个念头总是引起难以厘清的各种揣测想象，使他又不自觉的紧锁眉目。  
男人问他“怎么了？＂声音温柔。  
他将自己从繁复的臆想中拔出，在艾尔文担忧的注目中，搭上男人的肩膀，垂下眼帘，把嘴唇压在对方的嘴唇上。  
男人愣了一下，直到利威尔慵懒的分开两张嘴，用舌尖不断轻滑对方的唇瓣时，艾尔文长着老茧的两张手掌在他腰背上摩娑，逐渐强势的抢过他嘴上的色彩。  
他想着猫会怎么做，刻意时不时的离散又重聚，用舌尖轻轻的在男人唇上和嘴角流步。  
不过他意识清楚的很，在那双手溜到他的大腿和臀部上时，利威尔睁开了眼睛，夺回了距离。  
他露出时至今日最恶劣的笑容，拔开男人的双手，翻出浴缸。  
“自己的老二自己解决。＂他飞速的抓起干净的浴巾开溜。  
“等等，利威尔——＂  
艾尔文要叫住他，但他没有停留，甩下一个高傲的背影，悠哉的说道“再见，小猫咪。＂大摇大摆的自己离开浴室，独留男人在里头。  
利威尔用毛巾擦干了头发，利落的套上上衣。他听见艾尔文开始清洗自己，几乎能为此发笑。  
在整理毛巾时，他发现艾尔文遗留在椅子上的外套和干净的衣服，不禁想摇头叹气。他将它们一件一件的折迭整齐，或是挂上衣架，忙碌的很快活。直到艾尔文带着水蒸气离开浴室，他仍然在整理工作上乐此不疲。  
“啊，真是麻烦你了。＂艾尔文一边穿着裤子，发现了他的勤奋。  
利威尔用一个鼻音响应，扫了对方一眼，艾尔文将毛巾挂在肩膀上，打赤膊，没什么异样。  
他轻松的将视线放回折衣服上。  
他没多防着对方，于是让男人得逞于擦身而过时，伸手报复性的捏了一下他的屁股。  
战斗留下的瘀青让他痛得大骂一声“我去你的!＂在艾尔文窃笑的背影下，他一股脑火的往前跑去，一步跳到男人的背上。  
他勾住对方的肩膀，虎牙一口咬在对方没有衣物遮蔽的脖子上。男人被他弄得向后仰，又将他支撑住，忍不住大笑。  
艾尔文紧紧勾住他的腿弯，将他背在背上，两人胡闹着在房间里打转。  
“放我下来。＂他叫到。  
“不要。＂艾尔文拒绝了他“是你自己跳上来的  
“你这半裸大叔，再不让我下来就将你当作巨人队付了！＂他嚷道，勾着艾尔文的颈子，像骑在一匹马上。  
利威尔不由得在片刻间回想起，在某一回出城前，艾尔文领着军队，昂然站在最前锋，向草原上高喊全速前进时，在背后的他抽搐嘴角笑了出来。  
这很该死，他知道，尤其是在如此正经严肃、需要全神贯注的状况之下。  
只是当时韩吉在行前提醒他‘艾尔文的声音很好笑。’  
于是他无法让自己不去注意了，而当下脑子里不知道怎么就不读空气的突然想着，怎么有人类能喊出如此壮阔的声响，并想象起艾尔文的脸。  
他庆幸当时他的被安排在艾尔文的后几步，并与韩吉并排，于是无人知晓平时严谨干练的兵长怎么突然间脑子坏了。  
当然，这没逃过艾尔文长在背后的眼睛，他被狠狠训斥了一番，包括当下更噗哧一声大笑的韩吉。  
从此往后，他始终在出城时保持专心致志的严格态度。  
但现在背着他的艾尔文是另一个样子，幽默、喜欢逗他开心，彷佛以他的笑容为氧气。  
最后他俩闹得脸都红了，摔到床上，利威尔脸上愉快地笑不懂停止，他动用自己小的许多的手和脚，爬到艾尔文的身上，快速的捧住男人的脸庞，用力地亲吻对方。  
艾尔文的热情铺盖了回来，像一卷热浪反吞了他。  
男人回应那朵朵芬芳的花瓣，侧身反作将他压在身下，手臂穿过了床单的空隙，环起了他的腰，将他锁在怀里。  
他们相拥亲吻，分开喘息，额头贴对方的，咧嘴而噱。艾尔文不停的在他脸庞呼气，用鼻子搔着他的痒，利威尔被男人闹的受不了，拧起眉毛笑着，嘴角勾向一边，露出瓷白的虎牙，像是调皮的小子刚完成了一项恶作剧般的笑容。  
男人总喜欢告诉对方这些令其莞尔的特征，喜欢看着利威尔听后发怒的样子。  
在艾尔文再度用嘴使两人缠绵时，隔壁的办公室却陡然响起了不识时务的敲门声，引起了他们的注意力。  
“团长，艾富里送来壁外地图!＂艾富里的声音喊道。  
他们撑大眼睛，互看一眼，艾尔文脸上又浮现了那种不耐烦的表情，这回还比半小时前更加明显了。  
男人几乎是吐出了烦躁的叹气，又要起身。  
“别去。＂利威尔用压低的声音但高昂的声线制止对方。  
艾尔文有点讶异的低头看他“但艾富里就在外面。＂  
“已经很晚了。＂他放胆地说“他不知道我们在这。＂  
“这么晚了，团长怎么会不在办公室？＂艾尔文反问他。  
“你可能去我的寝室找我了。＂  
艾尔文听了用气音大笑，看了一眼对门，双眼又回到利威尔的灰眸子中，意味深长的望着他好一阵子“我们装作不在这儿，办公室里没有人。＂男人用敲声静语般的声线有模有样地说。  
“好。＂利威尔忍俊道。  
艾尔文待对方应声一落，抓起被角，被褥像一波浪涛翻起，隐没他俩的全身。  
光显顿时暗了许多，在影子包裹中，艾尔文又再度压上他，让他们的脸贴得更近，鼻息降落在利威尔的眼皮子上。  
同时，在办公室外的艾富里，隔着厚重的门板和他人谈论到“都这时间了，团长怎么不在？＂  
“我记得米克不是才刚来过吗？＂另名将士遥远模糊的声音说到“在这等一会儿吧。＂  
利威尔半分心的注意着外头，在男人吻他、抚摸他的颈子时，利威尔问道“他会在外面站多久?＂  
“不知道。＂艾尔文满不在意的回答，一只大手已经撩起了他的衬衫衣角，嘴上不停啄着他。  
“你锁门了吗?＂  
“我忘了。＂  
“我去你的!＂他哂骂道，用力推了一下对方的肩膀。  
艾尔文用拇指压住利威尔的嘴，示意要他安静“我们得小声点。＂男人嘴唇弯成一个微笑，用低频的声线提醒他，像个浑蛋似的。  
“但我背上都是淤血。＂他哑的喉咙无语道“等那家伙离开！＂  
“我会温柔一点。＂艾尔文说，不听劝告，始终倾向于让自己成为支配者。  
他们笑着相拥，在凉被里贴近对方的体温。艾尔文深深地亲吻他，握住他的腰，  
而他勾住男人的颈子，配合舌头的律动。  
男人的手摩娑着他的臀线和大腿，他的手则忙着在对方的胸膛和腰腹上滑行，每过之处便燃起一团烈火。  
接着艾尔文咬住他的下唇，一边让他的下身放松。  
刺激的感受使他想夹紧双腿，但艾尔文压住他的脚，让他烦得发出喉音。在他身上的那张嘴正在往下位移，沾湿了他的腹肌，对方轻柔的托起他的一条腿，亲吻他的指尖和脚背，一步步沿着小腿，越过膝盖，在雪白的大腿内侧留下使人心烦意乱的烙印。  
艾尔文一如往常的对于他大腿和臀部上的柔软处偏执的痴迷，在他皮肤上吸吮之间，于股薄肌上留下一个个齿痕。  
利威尔忍住嘶气声，咬紧牙关，迫使自己弯起一条腿，搭在对方背上。同时一股热度钻入他的身体中，让他的脸上顿时满溢血红色，他捏住对方的金发、又让它从指尖溜开。他用口呼吸氧气，仰头瞅着天花板，在对方越发刻意的作弄下大力的喘息，浑身僵硬、颤栗。  
他有些后悔，因为门外的闲聊声。  
那两位该死的军官还赖在门口，而两名长官正在房间里头装死。  
办公室外头的那两人在谈论着与他无关的八卦消息，利威尔只想叫他们滚开，但事实上他还得保持安静。在他于脑海中咒骂着时，没注意到男人已经抓住了他的髋骨，待他回过神时，对方一下子用下身进入了他。  
“靠！＂他骂了一声，眉头痛苦的拧再一起“我叫你小心一点!＂他哑声骂道。  
“别注意外头。＂艾尔文弯下身子，靠近他“注意着我。＂在男人开始冲撞他时，用手指撬开了他的牙齿，押着他的下颚。  
他回击的使劲咬住对方，而男人也不逃开，反倒抢夺起嘴里的最后一片空地，直到他全然败下阵，唾液从嘴角流了下来。  
男人用臂弯勾起他的一条腿，让接触显得更加刺激，利威尔忍不住因为疼痛皱起眉头，而艾尔文低下头吻他的眉毛和眼睛，将热气冲在他脸上。  
利威尔张嘴呼气，让声音隐没在喉咙里。他费尽力量搭上对方的背脊，在艾尔文肌肉坚实的肩上留下一个愤恨的齿印，接着他松开了那条紧缚理智的绳索，往迷雾中瘫了下去。  
他在迷迷糊糊的意识中发出细小的声音，对于这张嘴他是又爱又恨，这些呻吟让自己感到作呕，但和艾尔文拱使它成真，利威尔也就只能接受。  
对这个男人的包容是他人无法理解的，因为他希望艾尔文需要他，这样就不会有人被时间抛下。  
在自己被翻过身后，逐渐接近了空白的节点，好似狂风吹乱了所有景色，只剩空无一片的白昼。对方的动作更加急促，使他背脊和颈子都绷紧了。利威尔抓住床单，白羽色的布料在手中拧作一团，就和他的意识一样。  
当他终于松开手，大喘着气候，才懊恼地想起床单又要换新了。

办公室的油灯不知何时已自然熄灭，长廊沉寂了，人类陷入安眠时刻。  
艾尔文在他的脸颊上留下一个吻，离开他时，利威尔才发现空气的宁静。  
往艾尔文的方向望去，对方坐在床头，终于吹熄了灯，卧室也如此陷入黑暗中，但月光照了进来，让他们披上银白色的纱罗。  
在男人倒起水，在短短的几秒钟内，他又眷恋起对方的拥抱，而艾尔文吞下杯子里的水，悄然默默地望着他。  
他缓慢的投入对方的双眼，没有说话，他们不需要言词，便能知道每个眼神中的浅吟低唱。  
利威尔喜欢和艾尔文在一起的每一个时刻，只要他能看见对方，牵着对方的手。本先要穿上的上衣卷在手臂上，却又滑了下来，因为对方看它的方式，明显想让它消失在自己的皮肤上。  
他让手指和双膝在床单上滑动，往男人爬去，如动物涉水匍伏，静悄悄地攀上对方的腿，仰望那双带着目的性的双眼。  
蓝色的虹膜鼓励着他，于是他搭上男人的双肩，俯身逼近，瞇起眼睛，嘴角扬起静谧的笑容，水晶般的眼瞳染上月光潋滟，意图挑起注意力。  
男人瞧着他，直到他让双唇贴附，偷下对方所饮。  
男人的手伸回床头柜上，放下杯子，他便让自己苍白的胳膊跟上前，捉住它，签回对方的手，引导它回到自己的腰上。  
于是对方响应他奏下的婉曲，更热烈的吻他，男人握住他的腰腹，拧起他的臀部。  
他因为疼痛而吸了一口气，迎上男人看他的眼神。  
“你像要吞掉我一样。＂艾尔文颇有兴致的让赤裸的胸膛贴在他的躯干上，再度掐住他。  
“那是你想要的，我知道你希望我做甚么。＂他怼回去。  
他不喜欢多话，因为他知道对方喜欢甚么、需要甚么，而他会做到，当呼吸和温度就能传递情感，言语就变成多余的。  
这家伙在某些时刻喜欢刻意弄疼他，利威尔倒不介意这些小游戏，因为即便如此，艾尔文向他跳动的那颗心还是同样的温暖，对着他的那双眼眸还是那般的温柔。  
那张微笑的嘴从他的颈子下降到胸口，男人将他提起，把扬起欲望放入他，发出低鸣。  
男人又打在他发疼的部位上，催促他扭动自己的腰，于是他不满催促的照做，呼声闷在相接的唇中，随着动作带起的激情，只剩两人的世界里，他不必再刻意保持安静。  
当他被往后翻倒，再度被压在下头时他也会向艾尔文微笑。  
这没关系，这大家伙总想主导，但他也乐于如此，唯一能让自己被控制、臣服于男人身下，他能享受这种时刻。

-

利威尔在五天之后离开了兵团本部，往北方行。  
乌托邦区的商人豪爽却也粗暴，当农夫于谈价时扛起锄头对奥鲁欧咆啸，利威尔突然明白为甚么这份工作该由他来负责。  
他连续多日，领着自己班上的士兵在商会中精挑细选，在各个牧场主人的欢迎下寻找更合适的合作对象，即便谈生意并不是他的长处，但也算顺利的达成了协议。  
在瓮城下榻旅店的最后一夜，餐桌上摆着晚餐和茶酒，墙上正好挂着一只明亮的油灯，光线足够充足。  
“乌托邦的蔬菜也太匮乏了，这里的人到底是吃甚么饱腹的？＂奥鲁欧盯着餐盘里的食物叹道，用一种奇怪的语气。  
奥鲁欧是佩特拉当初特别引荐的士兵，晚了她几届从军，但却有着坚强的实力，与她一同参与了多次壁外调查，有着不错的默契。  
利威尔也挺欣赏他的，但缺点就是，这小子的长相实在老的可怕，与其相比埃尔德都显得年轻。还有，奥鲁欧总是用一种怪异的语气说话，利威尔听说这小子这么做时是在学他说话，但他可从来没这么过腔怪调过。  
“这里偏北，气候也较冷，一些蔬果只能与它区交易获得。但这的麦酒别烈，木造物品质量特别好。＂埃尔德说明道，声音平静，一如既往的老成。  
利威尔不去注意他们的谈话，计算起了和商会头领讨论的采买项目，在回程前预防任何差错。  
数学、数学、数学。  
他最不擅长的就是这个，那些密密麻麻的数字和文字凑在一起时简直成了另一种语言。要是韩吉在一旁就好了，她到底是怎么在脑中演算这些符号的？这些逻辑推演在他脑中刮起一阵龙卷风，把脑子转的分不清南北了。  
“佩特拉，妳帮我看看桌上那张。＂他低声唤道，虽然眼睛还盯着那些数字，但利威尔也知道佩特拉一直看着他。  
或许是知道自己在计算上遭受了困难吧，她的确是个料想周道又善解人意的女子。  
“是。＂佩特拉立刻应声，帮他检视起了单据。  
啊，希望有佩特拉和埃尔德的帮忙下，艾尔文能满意这次的交涉，毕竟跟壁外调查比起来这只是个简单的任务，总不能练这点事都办不好。  
利威尔和单据继续周旋了半刻钟，接着才发现奥鲁欧已经在桌子对头打起了瞌睡。  
他看看墙上的时钟，回头来说“你们没事的也回房去吧，明天一早回程，还要约两天的时间才能回到本部。＂他才一发话，大家就谨慎地将注意力往自己身上投来“104期训练兵似乎在附近行军，我明天想就近绕过去看看。＂  
他嘱咐完毕，众人变收拾离开了座位，在他将纸张敲在桌上对齐时，才发现佩特拉还坐在原位上。  
“妳怎么还在这?＂他问。  
佩特拉微笑说道“我对算术还算挺有把握的，再替您将单据检查一次吧。＂说着，她将眼睛飘向餐桌，再回到自己脸上“您忙得连晚餐都还没吃呢。＂  
利威尔眨了眨眼，说道“好吧。＂他心想这的确是个思虑缜密又负责任的女子，让她成为队员真是个明智的选择，不然在一般部队里不知何时才有升官机会呢。  
他嚼了几口大麦面包，回忆起了过往，接着听见佩特拉对他说道“104期的训练兵，都是见过‘那个’的吧。＂  
利威尔的一支叉子正要戳向盘里的红色香肠，这下子他停了下来，选择喝了一口茶“是啊，且特别年轻。＂  
佩特拉严肃又忧愁的望着桌面，沉重的提一起口气“时势造英雄，我相信104期将会人才辈出。＂  
利威尔看着早已放凉的茶水表面，映出墙上的灯火和自己的脸“造就他们的是一段悲剧故事。＂  
“您说，这些新兵可会愿意加入调查兵团吗?＂佩特拉仰头盯着油灯的光辉，用叹气的长音说“他们见识了世界上最骇人的东西，它摧毁了他们的生活和回忆。＂  
利威尔浅浅的敏了一口冷茶水，肯定的说“我不否认，世界上胆小的人占大多数，但拥有报复和正义感的人同样存在。＂  
佩特拉迎向他关注的眼神。  
“就像妳一样，想让这片天地变得更好的人，是不会放弃这份伟大的职责的。＂他平静的说，看见佩特拉别开了视线，用手掌抹了抹劳累的颈子，动作略显局促。  
她没有回应，但脸上却很高兴。

他们在隔日启程，天气多云，但也还算晴朗。风吹起他们的斗篷，带来一丝丝潮湿的气味。  
一行人远远的就见到了训练兵营地，山坡下吶喊及吆喝声此起彼落，各班分别进行着不同的操练。  
接着，利威尔见到了站在山坡顶上的基思.夏迪斯。  
岁月催人啊，夏迪斯现在顶上头发都没了，利威尔一时竟没认出他。  
他向队员们指示道“你们四处看看。＂待众人离去，他自行架马往山坡上去。  
黑马踏上了山坡，他勒令其停下，自己下了马。他走近夏迪斯身旁，那个男人转头看他。  
“我就知道你会顺道来一趟，利威尔兵长。”  
利威尔没有回夏迪斯的话，往山坡下看去，成列的年轻士兵在黄土跑道上进行负重短跑，一个接着一个，通过跑道后甩下沙包，倒在地上气喘吁吁，身上脸上沾满了沙土。  
“104期可有出色的训练兵?＂利威尔问道。  
夏迪斯对他的态度无奈的沉吟，随后指了山坡下了一名高大壮硕的士兵“那个大个子，莱纳•布朗，个性成熟冷静，也颇有领导能力，体能更是数一数二的好。＂  
“还有呢?”  
夏迪斯又一指，点了一个正在短跑中的少女，黑色的长发，面容冷静，脸不红气不喘的“那个女孩，三笠.阿卡曼，在战斗中的判断力不只非凡，身手还相当敏捷。”夏迪斯粗糙的嗓子咕哝了一下“那可是一身优秀的战斗技术啊，我认为她是史无前例的天才。”  
利威尔垂视着山坡底下，眼色落于少女身上“这样啊。＂他不着痕迹的观察着那个样貌秀丽的女孩，口中悠长叹道“挺有意思。”  
夏迪斯一双老眼斜盯着他，咳了几声说道“自负并不是一名长官该有的态度。＂  
利威尔收回视线，冷声地说“你在说甚么?”  
夏迪斯严峻的说“这就是为甚么我从来就不喜欢你，一点也不。＂老头盯着下方忙碌的少年少女们“你从不对长官敬礼，也很无理，没有半点纪律。＂  
利威尔点点头，挑战性质浓厚的扬着声音“我已经很久没听到这些了，你继续。＂  
夏迪斯瞪着他“要不是艾尔文替你担保，我当年早将你送回地下街了。而他当上团长后却指定要你做甚么兵长，特别为你设立一个位置，我真不懂他在想甚么!＂  
利威尔抬抬肩膀“这是时任团长的决定，他的成就也是因为你的指认。＂  
“我要告诉你的是，别以为武力能处理所有的困难，谦逊的身段是另一门要领。＂  
“我只服从调查兵团团长的命令。＂他快速的响应对方“我为甚么要向别人低头乞求?那不是我的工作。＂  
“那不是乞求，是伎俩!你的工作是带领士兵，辅佐团长。＂夏迪斯厚重铿锵的嗓子冲着他“你总有一天要面临这些考验。＂  
“我会做到最好的，不需要你的操心。＂他抢快的截断夏迪斯的唠叨，不顾对方的怒目。  
他严望着山坡下，一声哨音响起，男兵们扛着巨大的沙包，步履艰辛的向跑道尽头直奔而去。  
几位在场外休息的训练兵发现了他的到来，互相七嘴八舌地谈论，提到他的军衔和名字。  
场上一位背着沙包的男孩被吵杂声提起了注意力，抬头看向他。男孩一头棕发，麦子色的皮肤正在发红，满头热汗，挂着吃力的表情，但在与他四目相交之际，男孩似是一下子愣住了。  
对方睁大了草绿色的眼睛，嘴巴微微张了开来。  
利威尔正想着这小子瞅着他做甚么，便见后方另一名男兵赶上，负重失去平衡的身躯一下子撞在棕发男孩身上。  
顿时沙包七零八落的掉在地，在哀号声中训练兵们摔在一起，分心的少年面朝地的扑在地上，重物砸得一身。  
利威尔皱起眉头，摇头无语地说“哪来的蠢蛋。＂他抛下一个鄙视的眼神，转身离去，在架驹远奔时，他耳闻山坡下的士兵们互指责的大喊“艾伦，你这浑仗在干甚么！＂  
“专心点！＂

-

夏迪斯从未给过他一句善言，而他也同样，只不过自己早已不会为了这些芝麻绿豆的小事上心，甚至能转身就将它抛诸脑后。  
利威尔在训练兵的营地中巡看了一阵子，随后就这么离开了新兵团，持续他们的远行归程。  
空气既闷又潮湿，越往中央行去，降雨的机率越来越高，更因此拖延了他们一天的时间，不得不多找了几间驿站旅店休息。  
三天后，一行人回到了兵团本部。利威尔解散了队伍，自己在财务部忙进忙出，两小时候，他才回到团长官邸外。  
他的察觉了某股不寻常的气氛，靠着他如动物般的第六感。  
当他往正门靠近时，他看见米克和艾尔文疾步穿过长廊，接着和另一名身着中央宪兵军服的军官相遇，他们在开放的长廊上交谈了一阵子，接着米克转身离开，往短石阶下走。  
他立刻上前询问。  
“发生甚么事了?＂  
“那个学生被抓了。＂米克见他的归来不感意外，似乎也没时间意外。  
“甚么学生?＂  
“收藏管制书籍的学生。＂米克快速的说“你和艾尔文都知道的那位。＂  
“甚么?＂利威尔有些吃惊“他不是被放了吗?那都是半年前的事了。＂  
“是，但哈罗德私自带走了他。＂米克简短的解释“四天前，他没有预告，秘密让辖属的中央宪兵抓走了那名学生。＂  
“结果呢?那个学生怎么了?他对那个学生做了甚么?＂他接连追问，想补足自己离开的数日间失去的信息量。  
“我们不知道他们对那名学生做了甚么，艾尔文安插在中央宪兵里的人在第三天才无意间发现这个事情，可知哈罗德只让他手下的那些中央宪兵做事。＂米可眼睛锁着离开的方向，显然已经急着要离开“艾尔文一接到消息立刻赶往他母亲那，但当我们到达时，她已经被带走了。＂  
利威尔愣了一下“为甚么？＂他思考跳跃着“怎么会？＂  
“肯定是那学生供出了她，接下来还有更多人要遭殃。我们在城里的人、在各兵团中的人手都找不到他们的下落，而现在对方派人来了。＂米克草草指了一下那名中央宪兵的军官，那人正和艾尔文一前一后的准备往办公室的方向走“我正在搜索他们位置，至今两天了仍旧没有找到，这几日的雨让我的鼻子失去了作用。＂  
在米克匆忙离开后，利威尔拔足追上了艾尔文的脚步。  
那名中央宪兵的军官留着一小搓胡子，回头对他假笑，向他招呼，笑得像个木偶。靠着对方的肩章，他能推测对方为大尉。  
艾尔文也发现了他，但没有显露任何表情和反应。  
他们往楼上去，团长办公室的橡木门变得特别巨大，像个血盆大口，在艾尔文按上把手，推开门时，栓子的声音撩刮着他的脑门。  
三人走了进去，艾尔文、中央宪兵军官，接着是他。  
利威尔步入这一房间的影子，反手关上门。  
门闩声一落，他迅即回身一转，用前臂将军官压制在门上，那男人的背和后脑强劲的撞上门板，发出猛烈的碰撞声。  
“嘿!＂那男人吃惊的大喊。  
但利威尔直朝他低吼道“你们想干么？＂对威胁的防御使他绷紧了全身肌肉。  
大尉怒视着他，高大的身材却被制伏的无法动弹，而艾尔文的声音在后头低声叫道“利威尔。＂  
那名大尉企图推开他的手臂，并试着往前“我想你该放开——＂  
“闭上你的嘴。＂他听见自己吼道，再度将对方压回门板上，又是一声疼痛的巨响。  
“利威尔。＂艾尔文对他大声喝斥，带着命令的语气“放开他。＂  
大尉仍瞪着他的眼睛，而他也迎着那双深绿色的三角眼，几乎能感觉道自己胸膛里的怒火正在剧烈燃烧。  
但最后他松开了手臂，放开了对方，没有卸下警戒的眼神往后退去。  
大尉恶毒的瞅着他，一股气憋在鼻腔里，扯了扯皱起的衣衫，对着艾尔文怒道“你该看好你的狗，艾尔文.史密斯。＂  
艾尔文没有响应对方的话，径自靠在桌边，从怀里掏出了他的烟盒，但动作既快又利落“你想要甚么？＂男人安静地问，几乎没有看向对方，只是自顾自的叼起了烟。  
“我只是一个信使。＂大尉的语气中有种高傲的得意，边整理了领带边说“不是我想要甚么，是哈罗德先生想要甚么。＂   
利威尔知道自己不该插入这场对谈，他能做的就是等候艾尔文的指令，而他看向  
艾尔文时，男人仍旧面无表情。  
“你可以持续说明，或是浪费彼此的时间。＂艾尔文镇定的说。  
大尉无趣的用喉咙呻吟，开始侃侃而谈“我手上有五个人，第一个…＂他比出自己的食指“那名学生，您为他求情，而他却没有学乖，所以我们逮捕了他。接着我方从他口中问出了第二人。＂他比出第二只手指“他的同窗，与他干着同样的勾当。＂  
大尉比出自己的第三只手指，懒散的继续说“第三位是他们学校的级任导师，为他们取得那些书籍的管道。第四个，一间鞋店老板，谁也没想到鞋店老板会帮忙运送违禁品吧？＂  
利威尔再度观察艾尔文，男人依然不言不语，如雕像一般冷漠。  
“接着我们抓住了他，问到了第五个人…＂少校对艾尔文张开了手掌，带着胜利的愉悦“你的母亲。＂  
艾尔文似乎毫无动摇，轻轻地吐出了一口烟“所以你们想解决这个问题？＂  
“是的，我们完全有必要。＂大尉清了清喉咙“哈罗德先生始终对您母亲的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼，要是她肯收手，今天也不会落在我们手上。但我们查着查着她就被抖出来了，这要我们怎么再次无视？＂  
大尉边说边慢慢的在房间里没有目的的走动“但我们也遭遇了一些小问题，我们相信参与其中的绝对不止这些人。文书的搜集者、印刷者、编制者、教学者，以及他们的据点…＂大尉像是在观察自己的皮靴，检视上头的污渍“我们掌握了一些人，相信几天过后市民就会发现有些邻居凭白消失了，但是关于读书会…那些小孩、学生、成年人，他们到底在哪儿?＂  
利威尔的双手背在后头，眉头已经紧拧了起来。事情正在往无法挽救的方向发展，他该如何制止以减少损失？  
对方会开出条件，但那些条件会是甚么？利威尔知道不可能会是钱，哈罗德家财万贵，毫无匮乏之处，而当他思考到这时背脊已然发麻。  
他认识哈罗德也三年有余，知道这个曾经的议会领袖最在意的并不是权位和名声，对方想做的只有声张自己心目中的正义。  
“你该知道我的答案，就算我真的对其中有所了解，调查兵团也不会提供你任何回报。＂艾尔文依然镇定的响应，但在男人冷静如昔的外表下，他捕捉到了一丝急闪而过的情绪，微小的让利威尔以为自己看走了眼。  
“我对此非常遗憾。＂大尉无声地笑了“我明白说出实话很困难，我们也尝试了不少方法才让他们张开自己的嘴的。＂利威尔几乎能感觉到血液在血管中的滚动，他知道发生了甚么。  
“比如说一些在皮肤上烧红的印子、断掉的指头、鞋店老板的牙齿…欧，你母亲的指甲的确挺美的，但我们能得到的信息仍然有限。＂  
他的一口气堵上了喉头，对方所言所行使他怒不可遏、忍无可忍，激起了一种犯罪的本性。若他放弃克制，他能立即用这双手扭断对方的脖子。  
而同时他终是在艾尔文紧绷的下颚线条中发现暴露的怒火，但男人依旧让自己表现的镇静，即便眉头拧的更紧了。  
“这是你最想谈论的部分，你们的条件是甚么？＂在艾尔文终于开口问时，他的表情没有任何变化，神情也没有一丝愤怒或动摇的迹象，只是那般严肃，但利威尔知道男人拧熄烟的那只手颤抖了。  
“很简单，三天内由您亲自向我提交出参与者的名单，不论是市民、或是军人，如此你母亲便能活着走出来，且我们从今往后不再追究你与她做下的任何事情，她的后半生都能安枕无忧。但若您不愿意…那这五人的下场我就不敢保证了，而我们依旧会持续追查下去。＂大尉的话语就像拿枪顶着他们的脑袋。  
艾尔文脸上的表情有点僵硬，仍旧不改冷峻的语气“我想哈罗德先生没有告诉你，永远别想着用威胁我以达成目的。＂  
大尉恶意的瞇起眼睛，绷紧了下巴说“容我提醒你们，放弃搜索那五个人吧，你们唯一的交涉管道只有我，我会一直在中央宪兵团，您来不来就看您自己的选择了。＂  
接着对方满脸赠恨的转向利威尔，用一种危险低沉的声音说“史密斯团长，你真的养了一条好狗。牠乖巧、听话、帮你做了很多事吧？＂大尉轻蔑的将他从头到脚扫了一遍，把目光投向他的脸时，眼神里越来越表露出一种无法摆脱、根深蒂固的厌恶。  
大尉用像是将要吐痰的声音碎念“今天我倒是终于见识到了，要是你承认他已经爬上你的床我也不会意外——＂  
利威尔一个箭步向前揪住了大尉的领子，对方足一歪险些摔倒在地。利威尔听见自己对大尉痛苦的脸咬牙嘶吼道“我想你是急切想让我砸烂你的嘴是吧？＂  
大尉的脸像一张揉皱的纸，雌牙裂嘴的笑道“欧，利威尔兵长，哈罗德先生相信你，但我不相信你。＂  
利威尔瞪着对方，但大尉接下来说的话让他的背颈霎时浇上热火，四肢和双颊却结冻的失去了控制。  
“不过我还是多谢你的帮助，哈罗德先生从你的谈话中得知了贝缇娜.里希特的行踪，要不是有你的言词，我们还不知道里希特这回也牵涉其中呢。＂  
他停住了，在大尉讥讽的双目中看见自己失措的脸，几乎感觉不到自己的身体，如被雷击的呆了，当对方挣脱了自己的掌控时，他仍然无法控制脸上惊诧的神情。  
他僵硬的望向艾尔文，而后者也正看着他。男人紧抿着嘴，镇静的脸上浮现了瞠目和不解。大尉懒散的指了一下艾尔文，又指了一下利威尔，落下一句“好好抉择，中央宪兵团会感谢你的。＂他开了门，离开办公室。

时间成为结冰的河，所有的声音从门缝溜了出去，使房间真空了起来。艾尔文又点起了一支烟，燃烧的声音刺耳的也燃烧着空气。  
利威尔望着男人，脑袋麻木，但他张开口想说些甚么以为现在的局面解释或寻找解决方针。  
“我…＂  
“他们会杀了她的。＂艾尔文说，声音很严肃，吐出的烟似乎正隐隐颤抖“你为甚么向那个人提起她？＂  
“因为他问起。＂利威尔解释，但又认为自己不该再言太多，事到如今这些回答已经没了意义“哈罗德看到我和她在一起。＂  
艾尔文没有讲话，只是从那紧绷的脸颊便能感受出男人的焦躁和怒火。利威尔低声解释，纵使他知道自己更该安静下来，但他更害怕让自己知道这是谁造成的后果。  
“我不是故意…＂他低声说道，但随即被男人打断。  
“要我提醒你多少次管好你自己的嘴?＂艾尔文对他严厉的斥责，那愤怒的语气使他退缩。  
“我必须救她。＂他赶忙说道，甚至没有时间思考“如过我们能找到她…＂  
“怎么救?米克以经搜索了两天却毫无结果，可见他们早已不在王城周遭了。＂艾尔文声音像乌云，呼吸低抑沉重“我不能答应他们的条件，若我为此葬送这个世界上所有的良知，那人类便永远不再有翻身的机会了。＂  
利威尔意图扯出一些办法，但他的脑子仍不听使唤，即便落网的是艾尔文的母亲，艾尔文也不能就此牺牲所有人用血汗换来的成果。  
但那是艾尔文的母亲。  
“我会救他们出来。＂利威尔说，希望男人能够信任他“我可以找到他们。＂  
艾尔文沉重的回应“利威尔，不要再…＂  
“我发誓！＂利威尔大声说道，他必须弥补这一切“我绝对会找到她，我发誓。＂  
艾尔文沉默无言，却连看也没看他一眼，利威尔期盼男人能对他有所信心，但对方只是肃寂地说“我要思考如何应对这个问题，你先出去吧。＂  
“艾尔文——＂  
“利威尔兵长。＂男人声音阴冷的让利威尔不寒而栗“请你出去。＂  
他咬紧了牙，目光在男人身上停留了一阵子，最后安静地离开办公室。

-

利威尔关上了大门，气息粗糙，眉头紧锁而僵麻。他从不想造成这样的局势，但敌方利用了他。  
他愚蠢的告诉哈罗德贝缇娜平时的活动位置，贝缇娜从来不告诉他进城是为了甚么，艾尔文也未向他解释过。  
贝缇娜从那些商店出来时也是带着店里贩卖的东西，他根本没察觉异样。  
利威尔知道贝缇娜曾经进行着不可告于政府的事情，但他的工作始终只是在护卫她——但这怎么可能只是单纯的护卫？  
他懊恼的咒骂自己，要是自己没这么多嘴，要是自己能想到这点，哈罗德或许就不会抓住贝缇娜。  
窗外的阴天下起了毛毛细雨，利威尔将背靠在大门上，尽力平静自己愤怒和焦躁的思绪。  
事情怎么会变成这样子？  
他离开了门板，将这些疑问暂时甩出脑袋，现在必须做的不是纠结在探究原因上，而是解决它。  
他迈开脚步，跑了起来。  
他快步奔出军团大门，穿进通往米托拉斯的石板路，闪过车水马龙的市场，鞋子沾满了泥泞也不停止，直往中央市区跑去。  
利威尔先来到了议会办公处，强显镇定的对接待员问道“哈罗德先生在吗？＂他沉住气，吞了口口水“我是调查兵团的利威尔兵长，我必须见哈罗德先生一面。＂  
“我替您问问。＂接待员奇怪的瞄了他一眼，转身去了室内。  
利威尔希望哈罗德能够见他，希望自己能向对方说情。以他俩的交情，或许哈罗德愿意为此网开一面。  
他能看见议会大门内忙碌的官员，在雨水的降临下更是将人的气息全塞进了建筑内，等候的时间特别漫长，他像个追着自己尾巴的猫在屋檐下来回踱步。  
就在他想揪住另一个接待员询问时，原先那位接待员带着几张单子回来了。那人清点着假单上的名字，用懒懒的鼻音说道“呃…纪录上显示哈罗德先生从上周就没来议会啦，他请了一阵子的假——＂  
利威尔愣住了，紧接着问道“他甚么时候回来？＂  
接待员抬起眉毛，额头挤出了一道道纹路，扫着单子上细小的文字“他请了将近半个月的假......疑，人呢?＂接待员一抬头才发现利威尔已经不知去向。

利威尔拔腿狂奔，朝着哈罗德的住处小区找去，他心中有种惴惴不安的预感，当他踏入住宅区，闪过撑着伞在路口谈天的高贵妇人时更加剧烈。  
他看到了哈罗德大宅前的雕花段铁门，门是开着的，他跑了进去，穿过濡湿的花园，那高大建筑的黑色双开门是紧闭着的，但楼上的窗子隐隐透着烛光。  
他飞奔上前，大力拍打那扇大门，喊道“哈罗德先生，我有要事必须现在见您！＂  
他喊了一阵子，门后传来了慢腾腾的脚步声，门先开了一条缝，他赶忙往后退了一部。  
接着门被开的更大了，出现在眼前的是一名老管家，他驼着背，用沙哑的声音询问道“啊…请问您是?＂  
“我是利威尔。＂他说，感觉到自己的心脏在胸膛里正剧烈作响“调查兵团的兵长。＂  
老官家细细的眼睛稍微睁大了，撑开了些许皱纹，笑着说“喔…是利威尔兵长啊!啊…真是不好意思啊，哈罗德先生从上周就出门远行了，四天后才会归来，现在不在府里呢。＂  
利威尔查觉到自己张开的嘴，不敢置信的追问“他去了哪里？＂  
“这我就不知道了，哈罗德先生甚么也没说呢，连玛莉特小姐问起也不肯透露，想必是工作上的事情吧?＂老管家对他报以和蔼的笑容，慢吞吞地说“要不我帮您留个讯息吧，待哈罗德先生一回来我便告诉他。＂  
利威尔肩膀垮了下来，他愣愣地望着空气回到“不用了。＂

他离开花园，走出住宅小区，军靴踩在灰色石砖凹陷的积水里。  
哈罗德想必是随着那五位人质离开了，他们唯一的接线人只有大尉，只有那个条件。  
空气浸透了水气，连日的雨让米克的鼻子派不上用场，他们找不到破口，咽喉被哈罗德的中央宪兵掐在手里。若艾尔文交出名单，挖掘这个世界真相的工作和心血谁能承担?那几千几百条人命谁来承担？但若不交出名单，哈罗德仍会持续追查下去，且那五人必死无疑。  
他浑浑噩噩走入市中心，全身被无措和恐慌控制着，撑着伞的市民来来去去，在拥挤的街道上不小心撞着彼此，小孩子在脚边追逐，四处乱窜。  
利威尔仰头望向铁灰色的天空，细绵的雨彷佛是凭空出现的砸在他脸上。  
他该怎么做？他搞砸了一切，一名兵长的粗心害死了调查兵团团长的母亲，却拿中央宪兵一点办法也没有。  
贝缇娜该怎么办？要是她死了，艾尔文该怎么办？调查兵团该怎么办？  
肺器彷佛被无形的大石压住，脑子一片空白。他的手脚麻痹的失去知觉，后颈和脑袋胀痛不已，心脏几乎要从喉咙跳出来。  
不停有繁忙的市民穿过身边，却完全不关注他，雨同样的在下，丝毫没有停止的迹象。这个城市骤然变得好大，像是时钟般不停的在眼前旋转，告诉他没有时间，但他是那么的渺小。  
“我做了什么？＂利威尔空洞的喃喃自语，唤不醒自己的一点意志“我到底做了甚么？＂

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文文对利利来说，是给予他全新的生命，第一个视他为平等、被当成一个人心中重要的一个人、给予他对世界的责任感的人，所以利利始终想的到文文的认同，出于对对方的执着和自己对自身价值的怀疑，透过对方的称赞、认可中来认同自己，但反倒易成为一种病态的偏执。  
另外挺奇妙的是，明明不太擅长写R18但每篇都有R18呢…  
本篇只在Lofter和AO3上连载，并在团兵微博超话更新连结，若要转载到其他地方也是可以只要附上出处就行，我是佛系更文者~^^


	15. 第十五章．似水流年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、sexual content、抑郁、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设  
系列介绍 / 上一章

利威尔在傍晚回到军团本部，上衣和头发都在滴水，在走廊上留下一排湿漉漉的痕迹。他连续着咒骂，经过一个个火灯前，窗外仍然大雨滂沱。  
来到团长办公室外时，米克恰好在长廊尽头，正准备步下楼梯，但他没有叫住对方。  
他站在门前，整个脑袋如一团乱麻，不知道自己该不该在这时进去。他希望米克已经找到那五人了，希望艾尔文已经想到解决的法子了。  
他深吸一口气，反常地敲了门，三下都捏紧了自己的心脏。  
他推开门，走了进去。  
艾尔文立于办公桌前，还在吸烟，整间房里都弥漫着浓浓烟味，这男人吸了一整天的烟。  
利威尔估量着自己能说甚么……一切都还好吗？  
这是甚么蠢话，发生了这些事怎么可能还好？  
但他该说些甚么？他该说甚么打破这种沉默？  
“米克没有找到他们。＂结果是艾尔文先开口了，如闷雷的声音说道，让利威尔的内脏都翻搅作一团。  
“我找不到哈罗德。＂他向艾尔文说明“他不在议会、也不在家里，管家说他要四天后才归来，但不知道去了哪里。＂  
“我们没办法阻止这件事。＂  
“或许我们该跟大尉谈个条件。＂  
他的思维在各种办法中穿梭的时候，艾尔文沉重的叹气“我们没有任何筹码。＂男人的语气显得浮躁，不如以往的冷静“他们会杀了她的。＂  
“但我们不能坐以待毙承受要挟。＂  
“你有更好的办法吗？＂男人提高了音量“我在这想了一整天，让人查了所有线索，答案是没有！＂  
利威尔紧闭着嘴，艾尔文说的没错，他们没有任何能与对方制衡的条件，而这个男人没有失去过往的理智，但肯定丧失了冷静筹划的能力。  
艾尔文坐上沙发，颓丧地垂下肩膀，似乎在让自身冷静，接着男人举目扫了一眼利威尔，使他绷紧了神经。  
“我不该那么对你说话，你对这完全不了解…我不该把错怪在你身上。＂在冷峻的气压中，男人却沉痛的对他表示“对不起，利威尔，但我不知道该怎做——＂  
“不不不不不…”他赶紧上前，对艾尔文的致歉显得手足无措“你不需要道歉，那是我的错。＂  
男人大叹了一口气“我简直一团糟。＂男人捏着自己的眉心，头疼的喃喃自语“又一次…我又一次的犯错，又一次…＂对方说出的话让利威尔摸不着头绪，但他也没有心思估量那些。  
“如果他们出事了，我应该杀了自己。＂艾尔文这么说，使他的愤恨和焦灼心态升上了最高点。  
“艾尔文。＂他发急的对男人骂道“你在说甚么鬼话？＂他捉紧了对方，包裹自己情绪的外壳应声碎裂“他们会没事的，我们还有两天的时间，我们会想出办法......我的天，操他的我要把这里弄干净!＂他突兀的在意起了满地的水痕和脚印，以及他在艾尔文脚边留下的雨水。  
他站了起来，粗暴的使唤“该死的，你去清洗自己，换干净的衣服滚上床睡觉，我要来整理这里。＂他没注意到自己正像只无头苍蝇的开始在房间里瞎忙起来“我要来清理这屎一样的地方…该死的一天!＂  
“利威尔。＂在他情绪高涨的同时，男人喊住了他“停下来。＂   
他瞅着艾尔文的眼色半晌，最终回到沙发边，泄气的重重坐下。  
“抱歉。＂  
气氛如此凝重，以至于他两无言以对。疲倦侵蚀着他们，使人失去斗志。  
“我需要一整晚好好思考，会找到办法的。在那之前，我希望你…待在我身边就好。＂艾尔文沙哑的嗓子说，如被风吹垮的麦秆班弯着腰，暴躁的血液在皮肤底下翻滚“中央宪兵随时会找上门，你同样被视做嫌疑人，得看顾好自己。＂  
利威尔的手臂贴着对方的，无法不去注意被自己身上雨水弄湿的衣袖。

-

他看着黑夜一点一点地消失，接着，男人被沉重的疲惫击倒。  
当晚，利威尔步履蹒跚地回到自己的寝室，终于让身躯躺在床上时，仍然失魂落魄。  
他们长年在外对抗巨人，冒着生命危险征战，当年超大型巨人攻略城墙时也不曾退却。然而为甚么、为甚么人类永不团结，为甚么要相互迫害?  
他伸手捞过枕头，将脸埋在里头大吼了一阵，吼的喉咙发疼，肺部刺痛。  
他不知道该怎么做，以往都仰赖艾尔文的主义，但这回那个男人没了办法，尤其是现在，那人的至亲正命悬一线。  
利威尔痛骂自己是个愚蠢的人，和自己干了甚么蠢事。  
加入调查兵团的时间久了，他对别人放下戒心，以为只要有自己在便没有人能造成威胁。  
而他忘了最初的目的，竟天真的以为将哈罗德拖下议会领袖就无所危害了，居然自以为能和对方保持着友谊关系并信任对方。  
那个人，循线抓住了读书会的人，捉住了艾尔文的母亲，艾尔文会因此崩毁。他没见过艾尔文这副模样，焦虑、暴躁、悲恸不安。  
利威尔阖起眼睛，任自己卷入回忆中。  
在年幼无知的那些年，中央宪兵挨家挨户的将他们拖上大街，屋内所有的家当都被翻倒、扔到路上。他的邻居在被赶入另一条队伍前提醒他小心的上的碎玻璃，在那一刻他并不知道再也见不到对方。  
他沿着队伍走，不知道发生甚么事，在他身后有一名老妇人跌倒在地，中央宪兵扣下手枪的板机。  
他当下只有一个念头，他要跟紧法兰，那是他们支持各自活下去的力量，他不能失去他。  
接着待宪兵离去，留下狼藉，他们仍能聚在一起交谈，但就是不谈消失的人。  
恐惧、悔恨、所有的焦躁不安、疾病，一辈子蚕食他的信仰。  
他在地下城的那些日子，人道主义从不保护他们，天神从不眷顾他们。  
那些半夜乍响的敲门声和枪声将他击倒在地，差点成为枪下亡魂的那刻、他的朋友拾获故事书，惨死于士兵凌辱之下的那日，愤怒便重塑他的魂魄，让他的梦想化为烈火，越烧越旺。  
他不停的反抗，让自己变得更强，让自己不再像个孩子。  
而至今日，他知道这些都是甚么人造成的，这些错都是谁一手造成的。  
利威尔猛然坐起身，已然能感觉到自己奔腾的热血和脸上燃起的狂怒，从一种寒冷和沮丧中浮了上来。  
他跪下来，从床下捞出一指木箱子，用抽屉里的钥匙为它开启了锁。箱子里躺着一本紫罗兰色的书，他的永无岛。  
利威尔盯着那本书一阵子，脑中的思路清晰了，在接下来的动作中逐渐变的笃定。他站起来，从衣柜深处翻出一套衣衫——煤炭灰的长裤、白衬衫、棕色马甲。  
他一一将它们换上身，站在镜子前，凝视着镜子中的男子，眉头紧锁。  
一如多年前地下城的自己。  
利威尔从未将这些衣物丢弃，并不知道理由是甚么，或许是对过去的一种怀念，即使他不该有任何理由眷恋过去的生活。  
但他始终无法抛弃它们。  
他想起了另一件事，在置物柜的最下方找到了孔雀蓝色的精致皮革盒子，里头是一条崭新而洁净的领巾。  
他在镜子前为自己系上哈罗德送给他的第一件礼物，矫情的让自己想要嘲笑。  
没有多做犹豫的，他抓起书本步出房门，毅然决然地往军团外走去，在经过大门时，站哨士兵怪讶的问他“兵长，您怎么没穿军服?这是要去…＂  
“今天是假日。＂他看也不看对方的说。  
“喔…＂士兵愣愣的应声，半秒后才回过神来指正道“不对…今天是周三!＂  
“今天是我的假日。＂利威尔抛下一句话，头也不回的走了。

他来到中央宪兵团本部，在军官办事处外停了下来。守卫士兵见他的到来，客气的询问他。  
“利威尔兵长，长官们几乎都休息了，您这是要来…＂  
“我找你们的大尉。＂他简短的说。  
“大尉说他这几日都不见客，除非艾尔文团长亲自前来——＂  
他径自就要走进去，士兵慌忙拦住了他“兵长，你没经过长官许可!＂  
“就我所知，我的位阶在他之上。＂他瞥着士兵，冷言冷语。  
士兵停顿了一下，面面相觑，他们为难的望向他，不肯让开，也不敢作声。  
利威尔翻了个白眼“那就这样吧。＂他抬起一只手，将书本举过头顶，对着入口内大喊“告诉他少抓了一个人。＂

-

只是因为一些文词，有人尸骨无存家破人亡，而他也靠着一本书，让自己坐在监牢里。  
这个世界是残酷的，不只如此，还是令人恶心的。  
利威尔在几小时前被蒙着脸扔上马车，还未坐定，他便挨了一针睡过去了。  
接着他在被扛下马车时醒了一半，又再度睡着，待他完全清醒时，自己已经躺在监牢的长椅上。  
头顶的石头缝隙里时不时落下几滴水，砸在粗糙皲裂的石板地上。  
他头动欲裂，昏沉沉的。在下车时他用自己不太能运作的脑袋，感知风吹雨的方向，闻了一口空气，想必自己是在东边的郊区。  
利威尔不知道自己睡了多久，但最远大约也能到达席那之墙外了。  
而现在他倒在这里，牢房外的木头椅子上坐了一名中央宪兵，蓄了满脸的浓密短须，鼾声大作，正在打瞌睡。  
长廊上有官兵的靴子踏过地砖的声音，押着一两位不停说话的平民，像是刚被逮着不停求饶的模样。  
所以，那五个人在哪?  
方才走廊上有几名士兵经过，嘴里说着送食物给那几个人甚么的，而自己却在独立的牢房中，双手在背后上铐。  
这有几种可能性，因为他是调查兵团的兵长、他的危胁性较高、或是因为…  
走廊的木门被霍的推开，睡着的士兵被惊得跳起来。  
进门的是大尉，看见利威尔就用鼻子哼了一声“睡的还好吗?＂对方讥讽地说。  
“还不赖。我车马劳顿了几天，又发生这件事，还以为没时间休息了。＂他冷声道，不装腔作势，即使他只想将对方狞笑的脸碾成肉酱。  
“狗娘养的杂种。＂大尉用干燥沙哑的声音说，走到桌边慢吞吞地为自己倒了一杯茶水，仰头大口大口地吞下“看来调查兵团也需要好好清查了啊，没想到堂堂调查兵团兵长也干这种勾当，真是甚么货色的长官养出甚么货色的下属。＂  
他不理会对方的言词，开门见山的问“哈罗德在哪里？＂  
大尉瞪了他一眼说“他没有必要见你。＂  
“所以我只能见到你这张让人想吐的脏脸？＂他挑畔的问“你现在想要怎么做?把我压进水里?拿厚名册砸我的头?拔光我的牙齿?＂  
“你应该闭上嘴，利威尔兵长。＂  
“不然如何？小猫咪。＂  
大尉怒视着他，往前移动，进了牢房。对方凝视着他几秒，随后将手上一杯水泼在他脸上。  
他闭着眼睛，感觉到水滴从他的发际滑至下巴，往空气中滴落。  
利威尔享受着对方的失态，嘲弄的给出评语“上回我见着泼水这个动作是在一间小酒馆里，男士对女士出言不得体，女士当众泼了他一杯水。＂  
大尉气的牙齿喀喀作响，一把揪住他的领子，将他的头撞在墙上“你这张嘴再说出任何一个字，我就会拔了你的舌头。＂  
“而你不敢，窝囊废，再说一句作威的话，我就尿在你的杯子里。＂  
大尉一拳打在他脸上，牙齿割破了口腔，他尝到了一股血腥味，同时间木门又被推开了，一声男人的喝斥制止了对方。  
“你在做甚么？＂哈罗德一脚套入房内，冲着大尉喊道“别这么对他。＂  
大尉回头看了男人一眼，恼怒的吼了一声，放开下了对他的控制，表情跟飓风一样阴沉  
“我受够这个家伙了！＂对方甩上铁门，不停抱怨“他该跟其他人关在一起，没有理由接受特别待遇。＂  
“我对此有特别的考虑。＂哈罗德认真的说“辛苦您了，大尉，但我需要和利威尔对话。＂他的口气简洁、自制。  
大尉又看了哈罗德一眼，咬牙切齿，嘴里咒骂着，接着自己步出了斗室。  
“你为甚么也会参与其中?＂在大尉离开后，哈罗德这么问他。  
“我没有，我只是收藏了这本书。＂利威尔开口说话，感觉到下巴和脸颊的疼痛。他皱紧眉头，将下巴伸开又阖上，甩甩头。  
“那你为甚么要来自首？＂对方看似苦恼的问，不理解他现身的理由。  
利威尔安静了几秒钟，对于整出案件的愤怒不满正在沸腾。  
“因为我想来和你谈谈贝缇娜的事情。＂  
“她私藏违禁书籍办理读书会，这罪不可恕。＂  
“但她是团长的母亲!＂他向对方激动的说“团长会因此一厥不振，调查兵团就没有希望了。＂  
但哈罗德不为所动，反对他用厚实的嗓音喝道“一个好的军人不该为此一决不振。＂  
“那是他的母亲!＂利威尔叫到，他想大吼，甚至一拳打在对方的脸上，但当他望进哈罗德已显老态的眼中时，他明白自己不能再这么做。  
他无所适从的看着对方，片刻后，他终究是放软了语气“求求你，我出生在地下街，我的母亲很早就病死了，但我因团长指派的公务而结识他母亲，贝缇娜是我来到地上后待我最好的人。＂  
“我也帮助你很多。＂哈罗德扬起了音量。  
“我一直很希望自己能有母亲，就同你希望能有个儿子一样，贝缇娜对我来说很重要，且她与艾尔文不一样！她不固执，知道认错，她只是不想连累艾尔文。＂他近乎恳求的说“我知道这次是你单独号召的秘密行动，拜托在将它公诸于世前放过贝缇娜，放过调查兵团。＂  
哈罗德的额头皱在一起，不发一语，利威尔能感受到自己的气管像被掐在指尖，连呼吸都无法使力。  
但男人的目光停在他脸上，神色严怒，片刻间，对方注意着他的颈子。  
接后，男人叹了一大口气“我可以让你无罪，利威尔，希望你别再搅和进这件事，但恕我无法…＂  
“我知道是谁害了你。＂他说，而哈罗德立马停了下来。  
对方狐疑且惊讶地瞪着他“你说甚么？＂  
“这些日子以来我都在查你的案件，是谁害你跌落议会领袖的位置。＂说谎豪不困难，而此时此刻他竟已感受不到愧疚“地下城的毒枭，不少贵族中的瘾君子们知道他，你可以问问他们，他们会告诉你，这名毒贩已经消失了大半年。他受住扎兵团收买，为了预算案击垮你，而他在陷害你之后就带着大把钞票躲了起来。＂   
“他现在人在哪里？＂哈罗德问道。  
但利威尔却忽然缄默不语。  
哈罗德庄重、严肃地望着他“告诉我，我将会暂时停止对于禁书的调查。＂他的语气颇有诚意。  
利威尔让沉默持续了片刻，随后松口道“你可以在地下城西区找到他。＂  
哈罗德品尝着他透露出的讯息，紧盯着他“如果你所言属实，我会放了贝缇娜作为交换。这是最后机会，让读书会停止运作，我可以不再追查其他人。＂  
“我用我的性命发誓。＂利威尔字字清晰地说“我说的一切都是真的。＂  
哈罗德向外头的命令道“告诉艾尔文史密斯，他的兵长在我们手上，要他别想法子了，稍有动作我们就杀了他。＂  
“你不需要告诉他这些。＂利威尔皱起两道眉毛。  
“我要让他别找中央宪兵麻烦，况且我们的人都在这了，他在城内也查不出个甚么的。＂在利威尔重回椅子上时，哈罗德查看了怀表，这么对他说“我将在今晚前往地下城，你就在这好好等着，等我抓到了那个人，你自然会重回自由。＂

哈罗德离开了，长廊上有些喧哗，不久安静了下来。  
利威尔理了理脖子上的昂贵领巾，望着小水潭出神，他现在能做的只有等待。在接下来的时间里，不再有慌张的市民被送入牢房，对方的确停止了搜查工作。  
直到据点中的噪音消失，他确信哈罗德已经带着一部分士兵离开了。  
“我的脸有点疼。＂他对着房间里唯一的大胡子士兵说“你能帮我找些冷水来吗？＂  
士兵不耐烦地扫了他一眼，嘴里碎念着走了出去，这完全是看在他与哈罗德的交情上，士兵不得不对他退让三分。  
利威尔双手在腰带上摸索，掏出了小铁片，在背后三两下开了锁。  
接着他靠向门边，处理那道困难的锁。  
他警觉着门外动静，抢着时间，直到终于打开牢房大锁后，他赶紧一步上前，让背部贴上房间木门。  
随着脚步声渐渐接近，房门被推开，士兵走了进来。  
在士兵看见空荡荡的牢房睁大双眼时，他已经从背后抓住了对方的脖子，一下子将士兵按倒在地，控制对方的挣扎。  
对方的力气远不及他，两只手臂在地板上挥舞，抽搐，最后没发出半点哀号，面目狰狞的死去。  
利威尔浅浅出了一口气，正要站起，便听见子弹上膛的声音，一根手枪枪管抵在他的后脑。  
“把你的双手举起来。＂大尉冷冽的声音在身后响起。  
利威尔嘴上骂了一声，缓慢的照做。  
“多么精明。＂大尉用幽魂般的声线说“我就知道你有甚么馊主意。＂手枪管在他头上推了一寸。  
“我会告诉哈罗德先生，你...＂  
对方话语未落，利威尔反身拽过男人的手臂，霎时间，子弹从他耳边窜过。  
他迅即卸下对方手上的弹夹，反手两掌拍在那人耳上。大尉头一昏晕个正着，但反应极快的抽出配刀刺来。  
利威尔弯腰闪过，在地滚了半圈，捡起弹夹和手枪，组装并回身瞄准。  
大尉一个飞身上来，刀光一闪，尖端停损在颈子一侧。  
“再动一下我就开枪。＂他喊道，耳朵因子弹的击发而蒙着。  
“你这个败类!＂对方两只耳朵也听不清，向他咆啸。  
“放下你的武器，带我去找那几个人！＂他大吼。  
“甚么?＂对方叫道。  
“带我去找那几个人 你这白痴!＂

他将枪管对着大尉的头，跟在对方身后，穿过地牢，循着一条曲折宛如迷宫的走廊，他们走进地下大牢。  
闷臭的味道扑鼻而来，墙上只挂了一盏灯，湿冷狭小的老房里头塞了八个人，浑身恶臭，见到他们的出现，个个惊骇的站起。  
利威尔发现贝缇娜就坐在地上，另外四人身上有酷刑留下的伤痕和血迹，其余三人似是刚被抓来的新人，身上较为干净。  
“打开门。＂他对大尉冷声道，而对方并不动作。  
他将食指压上版机。  
“好好好!＂对方大叫，走了上前，慢吞吞地用军衣中的钥匙开门，让里面的人陆续出来。  
“双手放在头上，去墙边蹲下。＂他对大尉命令，盯着对方移动。  
在众人一个搀着一个离开监牢时，个个皆望着他，像是在确认他的威胁或同盟，而贝缇娜小声地安抚着几个年轻的学生，催促他们的动作。  
不下几分钟，门外响起步履急促之声，由远而近，从楼上逼近地下室的长廊。多名士兵闯了进来，大喝着对他抬起了枪，引起民众的惊慌失措。  
“再靠近一步我就开枪射他。＂他冻寒如冰的声音说，枪仍然对着大尉，众名中央宪兵不敢轻举妄动。  
“你们这就是全部的人了吗?＂他问，而宪兵们只是将恶毒的将目光紧锁在他身上，但姿态显露出他们的紧张。  
“回答我!＂他吼道。  
“是。＂终于有人响应他，利威尔瞪向那名回话的士兵。  
“哈罗德带走了多少人？＂  
“三名。＂  
他对着墙上开了一枪，众人被突发的烈响惊的身躯一震。  
“少在我面前说谎，我听得出你们的脚步声。＂他在牢里时竖着自己灵敏的耳朵，知道据点中的人数不止这些。  
“有六名，利威尔兵长。＂士兵补回道。  
中央宪兵的目光个个黏在他身上，余光一瞥，站在一旁的平民之一动了动，在利威尔料想之外的，下一秒钟，一个稍稍健壮的男人拔步扑了上去，勒住一名士兵的颈子将他拖至地面。转瞬之间，另名女学生见状也冲上前，抽出了士兵腰间的佩刀对着被控制的精兵就是一阵胡乱狂刺。  
士兵惊骇，纷纷回身阻挡，枪枝离开了利威尔，转而对向暴乱中的其余人。  
利威尔即刻使枪管转向，几声巨响，众名士兵当场毙命。  
同时刻，他耳闻后头的动静，利威尔直起手臂，回首对试图趁虚而入的大尉就是一发子弹，霎时男人眉心穿出弹孔，睁着一双大眼倒地。  
利威尔收起枪，冷静说道“我们需要清理这里。＂

手中的提灯闪耀着一圈光环，勉强为树林注入微光。他领了两位刚被抓来的市民和还算强壮的鞋匠，在室外的森林里挖起土坑，让学生和教师在里头刷洗地板。  
待土坑挖好，他们合力将尸体抛入，自己在坑里浇上油，点了一把火。  
“等这里烧玩了，将他们埋好，一定得埋好，不露痕迹、也别引起大火。＂他下给众人的指示精准迅速“我还有别的任务必须去做，你们处理完后骑着马回家。往南方走几里就能找到主干道，沿着大路往回就能通往城镇。回家后别再出门，别让家人声张。＂  
他看向贝提娜，对方脸上满是疲倦，眼角的细纹更深了，但神色依旧坚定。她的双手指尖裹着纱布，血淋淋的。她的指甲被拔光了，最早被逮住的学生失去了两只指头，其他人身上更是有数不清的伤口及看不见的骨伤。  
“我…很对不起。＂他如鲠在喉，只能如此对贝缇娜说，而对方摇了摇头。  
“你不需要道歉。＂贝缇娜说，和蔼地笑“你已经冒险来了，接下来你该怎么办?＂  
“我有我的方法。＂他不想多说，简单的回应道“妳先回去吧，好叫团长安心。＂他边说，边从口袋里掏出他的肩章，递给贝缇娜“兵团守卫见到这个会放妳进去的，团长会帮妳找到医生和能安居的地方。＂  
贝缇娜接下它，担忧的抬起头“你也得一起回去，艾尔文会很担心你。＂  
“我不行。＂他说，显得有些忐忑不安“告诉他别来找我，我接下来做的事情你们知道的越少越好。＂  
若他有匕首会更容易，如今只能带走死者身上的刺刀。利威尔确认众人都打点完毕后自行上马，回首对他们点了点头，得到了放心地响应后，往回程的路途奔去。  
月色朦胧，草地潮湿，原野无比静谧，风吹草的波浪显现着天高地阔，一望无际的滚滚夜色中，马蹄有力的带着好战本性穿过归城之路。  
他花了很长的一段时间才到达目的地——地下城的西侧入口。  
一下马，那四名看守阶梯的宪兵就急匆匆的围了上来“兵长，早些时间有个男人….好像是甚么高官带着着中央宪兵下去了。＂三吋头的男兵向他报告。  
“我知道，别告诉任何人。＂他将马匹栓上，边冷静地说“也别告诉任何人我来过这里。不想惹祸上身，等会儿听到甚么声音都别下来。＂他命令道，确认每个士兵的神情“这是在帮助艾尔文团长，也是帮助我，想感谢他这些日子以来的照顾就在这时安静点。＂

他靠近石阶，垂目而视，通往地下的阶梯宛如一口黑井，深不见底，又像只张开大口的蟒蛇，等着将他吞蚀殆尽。  
他抬起步伐，踏入一片阴影中，靴底因为碎石和灰烬响起了清脆的声响，钻进他的耳里，伴随着沉重的心跳声，像是一步一步，重回他的过往，回到他初生的、最为纯真的那些年代，却又是一步一步的失去它们，失去自己。  
他在闻到腐败的气味时，忆起地下城的宿命。  
大地依旧晦暗、众生仍在安眠的那刻，利威尔就闻到了那股味道——他降生于世界上时就闻到的那股味道。  
那儿垄罩着哀伤的氛围和不详的死寂，孕育他灵魂的卧床。  
西区是地下城最为贫困的区域，这儿四四方方的建筑物楼层不高，有着矩形的窗户，层层迭迭，促成无数的缝隙和暗道。  
主街道两旁都是些低矮的两、三层楼小屋，破烂的门户一直伸展到路上，暗巷和窗子塞满阴影，深不见底，看来好像是一个个老鼠洞。  
道路上的石砖甚至没有铺妥，街头到处是积满污水的小潭。黑暗的门户里外，狭窄的巷衔里飘散着恶臭和堆积着垃圾。  
他远远的听见有人在大吼，回声阴郁的回荡在楼房外。  
利威尔循声确认地点，悄悄地靠近，下一步钻进破败的暗巷里。  
“他在哪里？＂  
“我不知道，我不知道他在哪！＂  
在屋房围绕的小型广场上，中央宪兵站于四方，将贫民排成一列加以盘问。  
利威尔藏在墙后，遥远的观察，注意到哈罗德身旁站了两名中央宪兵，守护着他。  
“谁知道这个人？＂魁梧、强壮、钩鼻的年轻士兵粗暴地询问另一名老人关于毒贩的下落，将对方击倒在地。  
“我认识他，但我真的不知道他在哪，东区的说他已经失踪好长一段时间了！＂那名老汉恐慌的用不流利的通用语大叫，满嘴都是血。  
一旁面无血色、精神衰颓、满面皱纹的女人已经用哑吧的喉咙哭了起来。  
“别选择说谎！＂士兵再度用鞋尖踢那名老者“窝藏罪犯你也同样遭殃。＂  
“我真的不知道!＂  
利威尔等了几秒，用指尖在地上探询，摸着了一块份量足够沉重的碎石，往通往广场的封闭隧道投去。  
石子撞击在通道的墙上，再落在地上，发出连续、空洞幽暗的声响。  
“谁在哪里？＂士兵警戒的用凶猛的声音大喝一声，而漆黑的通道没有任何响应。  
“你过去看看。＂领头的中央宪兵使唤了靠近的同伴。  
利威尔灵巧地往墙上爬，让自己固定在石台顶端，遥见那名男兵抬起枪，弯进了庸道中。  
对方的影子在泥地上拉长，做备战姿势，一双利目警戒的检视四周，却左右见不着任何人。  
士兵持续往前，在巷中转了个弯，踏足利威尔的预测范围，登时他往下一跳，用重力和速度压在士兵背上，一刀利落的划破对方脖子。  
他没时间去按住对方脖子上的破口，鲜血喷溅而出，喷在墙上和他自己身上。同时他拔过对方的步枪，藏身潜入另一条狭弄里，爬上一层层如积木的房屋。  
当年在地下城向肯尼学习的经验告诉自己往上爬，掌握敌人动向。  
广场中的士兵见同伴迟迟未归，感到奇怪，于是又指派了一个人进入隧道。   
利威尔早已在屋顶上持枪瞄准了广场上的精兵，直到隧道里传出叫骂声时，他一枪击在士兵头颅上。  
对方的头炸了血花，跪在地上的平民们吓得惊叫时，他又开了一枪，命中另一名中央宪兵。训练有素的精兵立刻对着他的位置就是几连发，同时对刚从隧道中赶来的士兵呵喝。  
“屋顶、屋顶，追上去！＂  
那人发动了立体机动追了上来，利威尔见状即刻跃下屋檐，再度探入陋巷中。  
他熟稔这里的街道，知道该如何钻入窄小的缝隙，后方的士兵持续追赶，但身上的立体机动无法伸展，只能对巷子内一阵扫射。  
利威尔保持安静，直到枪声止息。  
枪火的气味飘散着，他让自己躺在地上，对方举着枪，踏着谨慎的步伐靠近。  
“不管你是谁，马上现身！＂精兵扯开喉咙叫嚣。  
而他全身是血，一动也不动的倒着，像是一具尸体，同时能感觉到士兵的枪正对着他。  
那名士兵以为他死了，但仍然堤防着，用枪管碰了碰他的头颅。  
他憋着气，使肢体放松、静止不动。  
士兵稍微松懈了，准备向广场上的同伙报告。在对方回头的剎那间，利威尔扯住士兵的腿脚，将对方撂倒在地，用藏在身下的刺刀穿入对方喉头。  
这次他压住士兵的伤口，让热血滚在掌间，再让尸体翻了身，鲜血泊泊散了一地，沿着长发停止又扩散出去。  
利威尔没多看一眼，再度背起枪，用他安静的步法走入边侧缝隙中。  
最后两名精兵一直守在哈罗德身边，但这太好办了。他弯进建筑物后头，看见哭泣的市民，和愤怒的中央宪兵。  
士兵的目标乏乱无章，破绽百出。他们是何等高高在上的地面贵族和中央宪兵，哪里会了解地下城的结构。  
利威尔简单的举枪，在黑暗中击杀背对自己的士兵。  
众人又是一阵惊叫，哈罗德从腰边抬起了手枪，对他的方向就是一个点射。  
他再一发子弹，直中男人手掌，只见手枪掉落，对方痛喊了一声跌倒在地。  
利威尔抬着枪，从巷子里的阴影里走了出来。  
对方吃惊地望着他，平时一张冷酷的脸上此时竟满是痛苦。  
“你…＂男人一时惊恐的合不拢嘴。  
“又见面了。＂利威尔居高临下的俯视对方“他们都死了，六名精锐士兵，还有牢里的那群，一名大尉，在我面前根本不堪一击。＂他如期的看见哈罗德逐渐溢于皮肤表面的震惊。  
“你杀了他们。＂哈啰德说，像是不肯相信的确认。  
“我还烧了他们。＂他冷漠、近乎诡谲的补充。  
在哈罗德开口说话前，他回身对贫民指示“你们离开这吧，躲远一点，管好嘴巴。＂   
民众纷纷机械式的点头，慌忙的一个扶着一个离开广场。  
见人群散去，利威尔回过头，不留停顿的说“回到我说的话，我想我该澄清，我不是自满于自己的实力，事实上，我在这两天内深刻的体认到战斗力并不是万能的。＂他逼近一步，对方就后退一寸“我本以为我能光靠自己的战力全然的保护调查兵团，但我发现我错了……前任团长说的对，我把自己想的太伟大了，以至于犯了错。＂  
“这一切都是你计划好的？＂男人厉声问道，试图从他脸上辨识出明确的证据。  
“你认为呢?＂他说“我一直在学习，自从来到地面上后，我试着和你交好、和你做朋友、让你心信我…这是我的主义。就在半年前，我将毒品藏在你的家中，在戈特大剧院里让你喝下有毒酒害了你，这是艾尔文的想法。我当下有点犹豫，但我还是照他说的做了。＂利威尔平静的解释着，不敢想象自己流露出何等冷酷的神色“但我还是想的太少，以为你就此无害，所以大意的让你利用的我得到信息。＂  
“我不敢想象你会做出这种事。＂哈罗德握着被子弹贯穿的手掌，对他嘶哑道“我这些年是真心对你好，从未想到要害你，但你却——＂  
“嗯，是吗?但我不在乎。＂他轻快地说，打断对方“既然利用了我，就别提怎么对我好了。＂  
“我的确试图从你身上得到信息，但我未将你视为敌人。＂  
“你在那些年里，派中央宪兵屠杀地下城，枉死那么多居民，当时的我为了保护别人差点死在枪下，你不知道吧?我的朋友拿了一本残缺的禁书，被中央宪兵污辱，一刀割断脖子，你知道吗?＂他手上的步枪越来越沉重，却越来越真实，利威尔抬起步枪，眼中流泻飓光，对准男人的脸“我两回差点死在你手里，而你却要我加入中央宪兵团。＂  
“我不知道你经历过这些。＂哈罗德的脸因急怒攻心而紧绷，仍试图解释“我这么做是为了所有的孩童着想，而当年意图让你成为中央宪兵，是看中你的实力，并为墙外的危险感到担忧。＂  
“你张口闭口都是保护孩子，但你知道这些人对孩子又做了甚么!＂他对男人大吼“你还把苗头对准团长的母亲，想杀了贝缇娜。你所做的一切都在打击着艾尔文.史密斯。＂他沉下了嗓子，将一只眼睛对上了准星“你想摧毁调查兵团团长，我就不会放过你。＂  
发泄的大喊使心头的怒火加上了油，利威尔能感觉到背脊和脖颈的发烫，耳膜鼓噪着几乎嗡嗡作响。  
“我做的都是正义之事，在理想达成下必定造成的牺牲。利威尔，我不知道是前任团长夏迪斯，还是史密斯灌输了你甚么，但你可要想想这么做的后果！＂哈罗德也对他咆哮，任谁都不肯退让。  
“他们教导的事情比我想象中有用多了，夏迪斯说的没错，有时候卑躬屈膝是有用的，因为我的退让，你才下令暂停调查。＂利威尔毫无动摇之像“多谢你给的机会，我想艾尔文和那几个市民够聪明，早已通知其他人藏好了……噢，忘了告诉你，半年前你被投毒的那日我就把毒枭杀了，他根本不在这，门口的侍卫也不会帮你的，他们老早就投靠我了。＂他脸上的既轻蔑又冷傲，对贵族的冷酷傲慢感到厌恶，促使他用同样的态度回敬。  
男人的下巴向下掉，像是要说话“你…＂  
“是的，我几年前就想除掉你了，才买通了他们提早准备，但一直奢望这天不要到来。＂利威尔慢腾腾的说“但没想到，你还是得死。＂  
哈罗德的手藏在背后，他早注意到了。在对方试图转身时，利威尔放下枪，一脚上前踢开了地上的手枪。枪枝滑进了隧道里，眨眼间不见踪影。  
“然后别嚷嚷了，这区的人不和跟贵族交易的，他们更恨透了你们。＂  
哈罗德背对着他安静了，呼吸急促，像煮滚的水，过了一阵子，男人开口沉重的说“我的妻子被地下叛乱组织的人杀害，我失去了妻子、失去儿子…＂  
“那是个意外。＂  
“但他们死了!＂男人怒吼 “他们被那些人害死了。＂  
“你知道你操他的在说甚么吗?你的政策，对地下城的肃清，迫害几千条无辜性命，你和你妻子的灵魂都不则以偿还!＂男人的一席话反而让他内在的狂怒再也无法遏止，利威尔再度抬起枪，对准男人。  
哈罗德背向他，跪趴在地上，看不清表情。  
“恩…很熟悉的姿势。＂利威尔见眼前的画面，思考了一阵子“但我不喜欢这样。＂他低声吼道，一脚踢在对方肩膀上“我要你转过来，看着我。＂那一脚让男人转向他，背部摔在地上。  
“要是你杀了我，玛莉特怎么办？＂哈罗德叫道“她一直很喜欢你!＂  
“她有祖父母照顾，我早问过她了。＂他马上回道。  
男人对他摇头叹气，空气中污浊的灰烬黏在皮肤上“利威尔，你太傻了…你未了解世间险恶，我们为了人类的和平做了甚么。＂  
他皱起眉头“我知道那些秘密，大海、墙外的世界，还有甚么是你们不肯公诸于世的?＂  
“我不能说，那会导致人类的文明走上毁灭之路。＂男人嘶吼，语气更显权威。  
“嗯啊，我不喜欢这个答案。＂他扬声说。  
哈罗德脸皮上又浮现了那种富有教养、实则却又轻浮骄傲的神情“就算杀了我也不会说出来，这是为了所有人好、为了安全。＂  
“有你们这种人世界就不会安全。＂他对男人怒吼“你让人们每天活得提心吊胆，让人心中充满恐惧。＂  
“利威尔，我并不想让你如此!＂男人无惧的直视他的双眼，深色的瞳膜停顿，又移向他脖子上的领巾“我当年看中了你，因为你的直率、你的勇敢，就如同当年我妻子描述那些地下城的可爱孩子时的模样。我与她当时，一直引颈期盼着孩子的出世，而我在认识你久了之后更了解道，我当时便是希望自己的孩子能有你这般善良。＂  
“你们不会希望孩子跟我一样的，你不会希望他们经历贫穷、饥饿、寒冷、疾病、精神崩溃，你不会希望你们的孩子每天每夜要拿刀守卫自己。＂  
男人的声音变的单薄“我知道，所以我一直帮助你，在你成为兵长后，我试着替你排除困难、去除所有挡在你面前的障碍，写信给你、照顾你…＂  
“我知道你把你妻子和儿子的灵魂投射到我身上了，但很抱歉，我不是他们，我只是一只在地下城生存的臭老鼠。＂他撇撇嘴幽默的嘲笑。  
“你不是！我因为这般才让你加入中央宪兵团，想让你在地面上重新拥有生命，让你自由。＂  
“赋予我生命的人是艾尔文史密斯!＂利威尔冲口咆哮“你甚么都不是。＂他忽然感到双目发热，喉咙刺疼，不知道是怎么了，随着自己内心的一言一语而感受到深沉的痛苦“在这个世界上，没有一个动物是自由的，不论生在何地、穿行在哪个年代，人类的生活等于悲惨与苦役，事实摆明了就是如此。＂  
他向前一步，踏进地上的一摊血里，面前的男人即使满身污渍，沾满血迹，但仍然不改一如既往的态度。  
利威尔了解了，为何当年艾尔文会这么告诉他，当人心随着岁月洗礼，人格特质发展至了一定的完整性，便难以再因任何情感迁就他人。  
不论是面临朋友或是情人的抉择，那个男人、这个男人仍会坚持自己的理想。  
而他自己也将如此。  
此时此刻，哈罗德出现在此街区就是一种侵犯，他应该对这位最受大家敬重、最活跃和最激进的人物献上最后的敬意。  
“你真以为艾尔文.史密斯只是我的长官?你真以为我厌烦他？看来我还是满得到你的信任的，大尉对你说的竟没有动摇你。＂利威尔近乎耻笑的说“没错，我致死效忠艾尔文.史密斯，称我为他养的狗也没关系，我不在乎那些蠢蛋怎么说。＂他立在原地，嗓音挑判，见到男人满面的震撼“大尉是猜得没错，我还真挺喜欢那男人压在我身上的感觉，我喜欢他的一切。＂  
“他只是在利用你！＂哈罗德对他叱喝，终于流露出了一丝慌张的神色“艾尔文.史密斯是个恶魔，他豪不在乎别人的性命，你在他手里只是一颗旗子，为了让他达成目的而生的棋子！＂利威尔能看到男人肢体上的退缩，但嘴上仍然嘶鸣“他不会选择你，你对他的倾心和仰慕是无法撼动他的，站在世界面前，他会选择巨人。＂  
“他是我的命！＂他大喊，终究是摆好了架势，将眼睛对上了瞻孔，以冷峻如阴风之声说“你想摧毁他，就是想摧毁我。＂  
“别开抢，我恳求你！利威尔，你不是这种人，你不该这么做。我知道你是多么照顾玛丽特，我还知道你是怎么对待那些在墙外牺牲的士兵…你的心是良善的。＂哈罗德可是见无法再动摇他而节节后退“这么下去，你只会步上艾尔文.史密斯的后尘！这么做，你还会是你自己吗？＂男人的声音碎裂，嘴唇颤抖。  
利威尔冷肃的眼睛从枪管上头瞪着对方，手指已放在板机上。  
他追忆起上回举起步枪，如此宁静的瞄准他人的时刻——他迄今从未开枪，他始终没有这么做，因为他素来让自己在怜悯与厌恶之间挣扎，而他会停下跨越的那只脚，收回手。  
“利威尔，踏出这一步，你就再也无法回头了！＂男人恐惧、痛彻心扉的疾呼，响彻失去灯火的街区。  
他需要抉择，做最后的抉择。 

-

利威尔坐在石梯上，疲惫不堪，他用袖子擦了擦满脸的血，却显得更脏了。  
有个把破布袋当作衣裳穿的少年踌躇却步到他身旁，咕哝了一下，用别脚的通用语问他“一切都还好吗？＂  
“还好。＂他说，用他熟悉的方言。  
少年愣了一下，吞了口口水换回自己的语言“桑莎，那个把守阶梯的士兵是我的朋友，她说几年前我大病时，是您找了医生来替我医治。＂少年缓缓的说“谢谢你，兵长。＂  
利威尔沉默着，将脖子上的领巾拆了下来。丝绸质料的它闪着水波般的光泽，边角金丝绣制的纹路标志着它的昂贵。  
他缓慢地将领巾揉成一团，哑着嗓子说“你面前的人不是调查兵团兵长，只是利威尔。＂他将领巾往旁边无力的一丢，染上血渍的布料疲惫的往下坠，摊在哈罗德的尸体上。  
“帮我一个忙好吗？＂他对男孩说。  
“甚么忙？＂  
“让这里的居民暂时离开，两天之内别来这个地方，接着去东区替我找几个人来。＂  
那个男孩面露一丝恐惧“东区….那里都是恶棍。＂  
“我先前就生活在那个地方。＂他说，男孩难为情的不说话了。他没有理会对方的停顿，只顾着吩咐“你去那儿，说利威尔需要两三个人手，手臂强壮的。＂  
男孩离开了，他在石阶上又坐了一会儿，接着从小广场走出去，随意问了一个正在准备行囊的的男人“你这儿有锯子吗?＂  
“有是有。＂男人回道，看着他的表情有点奇怪。  
“借给我一把…不，我必须要求你送我一把，你往后不会想再用那只锯子的。＂

在东区几名大汉到来时，他已经在水沟旁吐了三回了。  
“呦，多年不见，今日重聚居然又搞事了？＂领头的大汉有着苛酷凶煞的面孔，光秃的头上布满突起的伤疤，嘴角有着被缝合的裂痕，一双手臂比他的大腿还粗。  
对方一派轻松的走上前，停在自己身边。  
“抱歉，我有些必须麻烦你的的问题。＂利威尔青着脸，狼狈地说。  
那些人傻了一下，面面相觑，最后大光头骂道“我都不知道你说话变得那么文诌诌了，‘抱歉’?我从前可没听你这样说过话！＂那人边说，边清了口痰，吐在地上“来吧，你要处理哪些尸体?＂  
利威尔用虚弱的手往后巷一指。  
那人摇了摇头，发出抱怨的喉音，走了进去。没过几秒，隧道里传出一声恶心的吼叫。  
光头暴躁的走了出来，气冲冲地向他叫嚷道“你该从头交给我们，而不是自己胡搞！＂  
“我以为那不会太难。＂利威尔平静无辜的解释。  
“噢，是吗？你现在吐的跟癌症末期病人一样！＂男人粗粗的手指指向后方的庸道阴影中“然后那里面的东西简直像我吃了过期三年的豆子汤然后从屁眼——＂  
“别那么多废话，快动手。＂他骂道。  
男人骂咧咧的抱怨了一阵后才说道“我会将他们扔在不同的垃圾场和其他地方，我专门做这的。＂  
“你需要多少钱？＂他问。  
“不需要，你杀了中央宪兵，我还收甚么钱？＂光头卷起袖子，目光已经转到巷里了“然后你看起来糟透了，休息一会吧，你的那栋房子还在呢！＂   
“啊。＂他用无意义的声音响应道“谢谢。＂  
“你的嘴巴真恶心！＂  
“滚远点你这狗屎。＂  
“这还差不多。＂

利威尔往东南方蹒跚而去，这里的泥地依然如记忆中潮湿，空气同样的发臭。他的衣衫和皮肤上都是血迹，但居民们压根儿没注意到他。  
他们对此习以为常，经验要人们少管闲事，唯有几个街友望向他时认出了他，惊讶的叫着他的名字。   
但他只觉得麻木，意识到自己有多么疲累。  
心神恍惚之际，他不由自主地步行到了边境的天井洞旁——在他八岁生日那年，法兰带着他和伊莎贝尔来到这个地方。  
那像是好久、好久以前的事了。  
他跨上一个个碎石，爬上洒满寒光的大石头。抬头望去，一轮明月就在天顶安然的照耀。  
他耳边回响着欢笑声、歌声，伊莎贝尔的影子在石台上跳着舞，绕着他转，法兰的身影平静的站在一旁，脸上铺着喜悦的微笑。  
这是好久以前的事情了。  
他独踞于岩石之上，夜空中星斗罗列，与月光穿过不规则的岩洞顶端，照亮了巨石面，有如一道现实与虚幻间的冷色缝隙。  
柔光宛若催眠般的咏唱，促使利威尔躺了下来，让月辉洒满身，流过脸上、手臂和双腿，再流泻到石头上。  
这座城市，这座他诞生的城市，依然置身于时间的洪流外，不变的昏暗，不变的潦倒，但也不变的平静，一如他在青涩年少时孤独而喜悦的记忆。  
几百年以来，枯萎的枫树和腐烂的河川逐渐衰老，地下城却从未有过任何变化。  
他彷佛置身在已经半遗忘的童年世界里。  
圆圆的月亮照映在他同色的虹膜上，地面的世界，与他当年脑海中的意想差异甚远。  
星月总是闪耀，溪水总是奔流，生灵总是哼唱，然而在以前，这一切对于他们来说都只是蒙在眼前的一层虚无缥缈的轻丝罗纱。  
在地面上的短短几年间，面对一个他相信的崭新世界，却在眼中不停的转变。  
绚丽、迷人、神秘且不可思议。  
却也恶毒、腐败、恶心的异常。  
或许人生对于每个人来说都是一种挣扎，但他从不知道，为了守护一个梦，要付出这么大的代价。  
他抬起一条手臂，想伸手抓住月光，像过去一样向往去到更高、更遥远的地方，但他的手垂了下来，摊在冷冰冰的灰石头上，疲惫的失去力量。

利威尔回到过去的老家中，躺了四日，却也没什么睡。  
生活的残迹早已消逝殆尽，却仍然搅醒了回忆，重新剥开旧日伤疤，使他夜不能眠，只能听着塔楼的种声，听着时间流逝。  
四天后，他回到西区的出入口，守卫的宪兵见到他都吓了一跳。  
现在自己胸前是大片干涸的血迹，脸上、手上、脖子上都是血渍，脏的不行，但他反常地没有心力为自己清洁干净。  
“您没事吗？＂士兵问“我们当天听到了巨响，担心您的安危。＂  
他摇摇头“我不可能在地下城陷入危机，那些中央宪兵该考虑研发新的立体机动，他们拙劣的飞行技巧几乎无法在这运用。＂  
士兵们互看彼此，没有多说甚么。  
“外面有甚么消息?”他问他们。  
“哈罗德失踪的消息已经传开了，曾有中央宪兵和治安警察找来，但我们没说出任何事情。＂  
“有关于我的吗?”  
“没有，我们去探了一下，调查兵团都说您照常工作，只是这几日不得空。＂  
“很好。”  
利威尔往阶梯上看，破晓的阳光在入口处成为一个发光的小点。  
他浅浅吸了一口气，走上台阶，每一步都极为沉重，每一步都告诉着他不要回头。  
晨光铺在石阶上，彷若一道无形的篱笆，他停滞了一下，低头注视着那道阴影与光的界线，最后他扬起头，跨入刺目的令他睁不开双眼的光芒中。  
他没有再往回看，他没有再看过去一眼。

环视四周，就好像是第一次见到这个世界，长长斜云挂在蓝丁香色的上空，  
太阳从密林覆盖的山峰上升起，唤醒意识蒙眬的大地。  
他跨上马背，双腿一夹，马儿便乖巧的往军营方向急奔而去。  
他回到本部，直往团长办公室而去，步履自然，就如每天的上班日，没敲门就闯了进去。  
男人高大的背影面对着窗子，背向着他，形成一片阴影，手上忙着整理卷宗，一如日常。  
对方知道他进门了，却没有回头，在大门于自己身后阖上的那刻，男人沉着的嗓音像古宅深处老爷钟，幽静但低沉的鸣起。  
“你不需要这么做的。＂  
他往前踏出几步“做甚么?＂他装傻问道，声音昂扬。  
对方安静了片刻，将手上的活儿告一段落，回过身，看向他“你的三天假期结束了。＂  
利威尔耸耸肩“所以我回来了。＂  
他们对视着，直到男人脸上泛起微微的笑。  
“过来。＂男人对他说，带着命令、带着许久未见的想念和期盼。  
于是他迈开双足，大步往前，在他要迎向对方时，男人抢先一步抱起了他。  
他被吻的头晕目眩，几乎不能呼吸，内心觉得一阵抑制不住的颤抖，但自己不知道为什么会如此的激动。  
“等等，我身上很脏！＂他拔开两人的距离，但艾尔文仍想吻他。  
“我不在乎。＂男人对他说，低沉而浑厚，那张嘴在他脸上啄阿啄的。  
“我在乎，别闹了。＂他认真的扭开自己，终于让双脚落地“浴室给我。＂他拍了拍褶皱的上衣，抛下一句不需回答的要求，出过通往卧室的小门。  
男人微笑地望着他的背影，一如往日平静的日常。

-

每个梦境里，他的身躯和灵魂都被砸得四分五裂，他的双目变成鲜红色，五脏六腑被绞成肉泥。  
空气热的将要窒息，皮肤如火烧般疼痛，喉咙却空无的吸不进一口氧气，在无尽的轮回中，他再度被一道光唤醒。  
利威尔惊醒时大吸了一口气，一身冷汗，心脏骤击得使他喘不过气，明明是夏日的夜晚，手脚却如浸过冰雪般冻寒，痉挛的蜷缩在一起。  
“嘿。＂艾尔文也醒了，侧过身来安抚他“嘿，没事吗?＂  
“没事。＂他盯着天花板，四肢紧张地发疼，肺叶还在余悸中喘着气，平复心悸的不适感“只是一些怪梦。＂  
男人轻缓的舒展开他紧缩成拳头的手掌，叹息道“这是今天第二次了。＂但口气依然温存。  
忧惧像是一条盘踞在他心头的黑蛇，无可名状的哀伤威压着他，在胸膛里翻腾的只有恶感。  
利威尔缓慢的叹了一口气“商会那件事我办的还行吗？＂他突然问起上周挂心的那件事。  
“完全没有问题。＂艾尔文不感讶异，即使利威尔已经向他重复确认过了数百回。  
男人好似已经习惯了对方常态性的、意图从他人口中获取的自我认同。  
“那几个受伤的市民呢？＂利威尔追问。  
“他们都没事，我已经安排他们做了最好的治疗。＂  
“你的母亲，她还好吗？＂  
“她很好。＂艾尔文不厌其烦的回答，不打断他“你救了她。＂男人温柔的眼色落在他身上“利威尔，你一直做的很好。＂  
就像是被推入铁炉锻炼而出，他做的一次比一次还要更好。  
光靠着星光，他就能看到艾尔文的蓝色眼睛，背后藏着某种深刻、令他有些畏惧的东西。  
感情，过于深沉的感情，以及一种名为愧疚的心绪。  
“这样子真好。＂艾尔文说，嗓子沙哑。  
“甚么?＂他眨了眨眼睛，问道。  
“你在我的眼前，在我的身边…知道你活着。＂男人的声音里有着他没见过的执着，一年比一年更盛的依赖。  
他注视着对方，找不到话庄儿，不言不语。  
“那天早晨没见着你时…我担心你遭遇了危险，担心你会永远离开我。＂艾尔文低沉浑厚的嗓音，在安静的夜里对他说。  
他想开口响应些甚么，却又不知道自己所能言，只是让男人的手指磨着他的额头和他的耳朵，很轻柔、眷恋。  
“我不能再承受失去你。＂男人如梦呓般的说。  
利威尔让手臂穿过艾尔文的胳膊底下，轻轻地拉过，让对方压向他，让自己的双腿、身躯感受对方的重量。  
他喜欢这些重量、仰赖这些重量，将他从虚浮的世界压回现实，感受自己的肉体不再是四分五裂，告诉自己，他还活着，而艾尔文也活着。  
“这甚么话，你是小孩子吗？＂他调侃道。  
男人爽朗的笑了几声“的确像个小孩会说出的单纯梦想。＂  
“你还有甚么梦想是我不知道的？＂他抬眼看着艾尔文，倾听对方的话语。  
艾尔文轻柔的用眼神拥抱他，用手掌抚摸他的脸庞好一阵子，久的像是忘了回应。  
“我希望在我死前的那一刻，你能够在我身边。＂  
利威尔停顿了一下，用比安静的气音问“为甚么？＂  
“在死神引领我的时刻，你不在身边的痛苦是无以复加的。＂艾尔文始终看着他，彷佛这个世界上没有比他更重要的事物“我希望在最后那一点时间里，能让你知道我有多爱你。＂  
他退缩了，目光一下从与男人的对视中逃开，缩回自己坚硬的躯壳底下，但艾尔文不会平息这些纷扰，只是持续的燃起它。  
他烦闷的咕哝“那就不要死啊。＂  
“那你也不能离开我。＂男人对他瞇起眼睛笑着，割断他的心弦。  
“我不会离开。＂他将脸靠向男人的颈窝，浅浅的呼吸“我会一直在这里。＂  
男人低下头，轻磨他的鼻子，这是他两的习惯动作，起初他对着艾尔文开起棕熊的玩笑时，对方就学着动物这么对他做。  
这时他便能嗅到艾尔文身上的味道，深沉的木质味，淡淡的烟草香，让他安心的气息。  
同时让他心头刺痛的味道。  
每当他们互相说出这些话，他知道这些只能是不切实际的妄想。在他们成为士兵的一天起，他们只能做出随时会失去性命的准备，随时要放开对方的觉悟。  
他是多么想当个平凡人，不用夺去他人的生命，不必随时担忧失去。  
他让艾尔文温热的双唇覆在自己脸上，像是贴上了一片火烧云，留下让双颊染红的热度。  
艾尔文环住他的额发，一只手掌沿着他脖子上的血管向下滑，亲吻他脉搏跳动的地方。他则轻轻的勾住对方的肩膀，手掌在那一头金色发丝中，撩起一缕缕如太阳雨的金丝。  
现在是深夜，利威尔在见到那柔软的光辉时告诉自己，他还有时间可以拥抱对方。  
男人耐心的用口//舌轻//挑他的耳骨，滚烫的热气垄罩在自己的耳朵上，发痒的带起他一身颤栗。  
他放任自己浅浅的叹息从喉间流//出，昏昏沉沉间，艾尔文的手臂让他弓起腰，贴近对方的腰//腹。  
“慢一点。＂他听见自己这么说，脸颊烧得厉害。  
艾尔文回应他，在他的额头和脸颊上烙下温暖的印记，在对方进//入他时，他忍不住向后仰起头，长出一口无声的呼喊。  
男人口间也流//露出深沉的低鸣，近乎让他为此发抖，在温和眷恋地推//进中，他抬起自己的一条腿，勾上对方的腰，让自己浑身贴近温度。  
‘真希望我的棉线能有魔法，就能将你和我缝在一起了。’  
他抓着贴在自己脸庞的手腕，在袖口磨//擦着下颚时脑中又浮现了这句话。  
现在想起忍不住想笑，当时迷迷糊糊说出的一句念想，在常人耳里听起来应该是毛骨悚然的吧？  
但对他们这种人来说，这点小伤又能算的了甚么。  
男人把带着晨光熹微的唇，贴到那宛如一枚沾上新露初开的花叶上，期望它的永恒，却不求自己能永恒燃烧。  
而他用指尖捉住一掌的艳阳雨，心念的是奉献自己的枝枒，让杲杲日辉能长远相伴。  
利威尔心想，艾尔文不会理解他所想，他也没办法让艾尔文停下。  
而他也在此时意识到自己不断的逃避面对现实。人总有死去的一天，就算他们终生与死亡为伍，他仍旧在逃避这点。  
只有他自己在逃避。

-

张开双眼，如无数个朦胧的黎明时分，利威尔又再度过早的醒了。  
肩膀上的皮肤还留着对方嘴唇的于温，但这回他下了床，安生穿好衣服，动作轻巧的没有吵醒熟睡的男人。  
他离开了寝室，曙光初显，空气还带着夜晚的余寒，闻起来干净而清新。  
他如受驱使般往僻静方向走，接着看见树林，密密麻麻的白色树干，于是他开始奔跑。  
他迈开双腿奔走，绕过密集的白桦树，使肺叶吸进清晨的冷空气，接着一束束晨光从树林外头迎向他，他知道目的就在眼前。  
他奔向了无名树，老树在夏天发红的叶子茂密的展露勃勃生机。  
他慢了下来，张双臂，转了半个圈躺在草地上。利威尔望着大树枝枒，让气息喘喘吐出，紧绷的皮肤也逐渐的放松。  
“只剩我们了。＂他对着大树说“终于平静了。＂  
树梢被风吹的飒飒作响，像是回应着他的话，一旁的小溪潺潺流水正安慰着他。火红的树头闪着金光，像是一颗烈火燃烧的大树，炙热的反抗天与地的冷漠。  
他的思绪不只平稳，随着飞舞的落叶一起升扬了起来“希望你不要燃烧殆尽。＂他向红叶老树说“我还想再见到那金色的花瓣。＂  
那怕神经己被折磨得痛苦不堪，终于连太阳也抚慰不了他，但他的无名树——他的永无岛，永远是归宿和安息之所。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 深夜看完了126话暴风哭泣，和原著的刀相较起来忽然觉得永无岛的结局好像挺温馨的(流泪安息貌(〒ω〒)
> 
> 还记得在最初，刚加入兵团的利利觉得文文既浑仗又可怕。第一个大事件尾声，文文自己杀了多年的OC朋友，利利也认为文文虽是优秀的谋略家，但也足够冷血。  
而至本章的内容，利利也做了同样的事情，一枪杀了OC也是一枪杀了过去的自己，他意识到自己已经同样无情了。  
然而这个改变是让他痛苦的。  
这一系列便是利利心灵成长、摧毁和重生的过成。  
说说《永无岛》这本书的内容:  
“这本故事是关于一名少年，他住在名为永无岛的美丽岛屿上，这座岛拥有所有快乐、无休无止的冒险、永远充满幸福，而这个男孩他会飞、自由自在，永远不会长大。＂  
“男孩不会长大，那就不用面对现实，也不会死亡。他能在岛上永远当个无忧无虑的人，死亡会抓到每一个人，但不会抓住他。＂  
而那颗古老的大树，先前提过的，可以将这棵树视为利利的心灵故乡、最温暖的地方，无名树就是他的永无岛。  
下章会进入850年，和文章注意事项写的相同，会有一点Eren→Levi，不过利利本身就有情感障碍，所以想法和做法才会一直有点神经质。


	16. 第十六章．米托拉斯的天空

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、sexual content、抑郁、有OC(粗体标示)、ErenxLevi、利年龄私设

理性与感性，你所属为何?  
“你是甚么意思?”利威尔的足底不小心滑了一下，黄花落到了地上，他赶紧拾了回来。  
“奉献的责任和感情，你会选择甚么?”水中人影问他，混杂着水流的哗啦声。  
“当然是尽我所能做出贡献。”利威尔理所当然地响应到“难道不是应该如此吗?”  
语毕，他一抬起头，周遭的景致已变幻为一片平坦的大公园，一个个整齐排列的墓碑矗立着，萧瑟阴霾。  
利威尔在灰白且渺无人烟的墓园里，沿着大运河徒步走着。  
他观看着打磨光滑的大理石墓碑，奇怪的问道“为甚么这些石碑上头都没有名字?”  
它们过于安静，就像早已躺在土里的人们，永远无法再发声。  
“因为你忘记了某些人、某些事。”对方说道。  
什么是你应尽的义务，应该承担的过失?  
水里的他这么问着利威尔，在他心脏仍然跳动的那些日子里，他扮演着甚么角色?承担着甚么样的责任?  
这似乎是一个抽象的概念，说不清楚也弄不明白，但仍可以试着去理解。  
“你到底是甚么?”利威尔和河水里的他同时问出口。  
这个空间静止不动，唯有流水潺潺不会停歇，就像老爷钟，苍老、破损，但仍不停地被时间带着向前走。  
“在你终于厘清疑问之前，我必须忧伤的告诉你，一切的美好快乐即将结束。”水中人说，他们四目相对，气氛沉重的让人难以呼吸。  
“你与他一同度过了黑暗时代，但这段时日却是相对平静且和平的。”男子说道“但同样的老问题，选择，并且因为你的选择而决定命运走向。”  
利威尔握紧了手里的黄花，他的指头因而发麻“难道我不能不选择吗?我不想因此失去其他机会。”他说。  
“很遗憾不能如此。”对方说道“而命运真的是因为你的选择而改变的吗?或是你的选择，本来就安排在命运之中了呢?”

-

越过树荫向那片阳光渲染的平原上望去，无边无际的草原，在晨光衬托下像是撒上了一层金粉，清风吹弄，一波接一波的草浪闪闪烁烁，飘来阵阵青草味，使沃土更显壮阔。  
从高地往远方望去，可以见到鳞次栉比的屋顶和烟囱以及席那之墙内所有的山峦。  
他将缰绳打了个活结收短，双腿一夹，大黑马便四蹄翻腾，奔向灼热而炫目的平原。  
骏马扬着骄傲的头颅，披散的长鬃飞扬，具有不被消磨的慓悍野性。而他浅浅的张开双臂，像是绽开羽翼，任由六月的风扑面，让花叶穿过他的指间和衣袖，放弃对马匹的操纵和束缚时，牠却也不曾甩下他。  
大黑马知道他想去哪，想如何奔驰，牠用肌肉显示出力量，带着他在原野上跳跃、破开高长的绿草，好似纵横在云彩上。  
战马在疾驰中嘶叫了一声，回音寮荡在蓝天绿地之间，尽情的挥洒骨骼中对自由的向往。  
在山坡底下，有另一匹骏马闻声向他驰骋而来，在原野中形成一个不容忽视的白点。  
利威尔轻拍了一下黑马的颈子，马儿便意会的往反方大力着跑，逆着风急速飞越起来。他听见白马的蹄子追赶着他，试图拉近距离，而他偏不懈的让狂风冲袭自己的面颊、让自己的血液奔流。  
马蹄重重的敲打地面，声音像是一种炙热的心跳，带着兴奋的情绪不断飞升。直到后方有个声音，穿过了风息，强势的钻进他的耳里“利威尔，停下!”他听到那男人这么说，嘴里啧了一声，轻拍了一下马背，大黑马才不甘愿地放慢了脚步，直到停下。  
“我叫了你好多次。”艾尔文在马背上，搭着减慢而止的马蹄声赶上了他们，神色略显愠怒。  
“有甚么紧急的事情吗?”他问，马匹踏着自在的蹄子继续往前“你可以在办公室等着，我会回去的。”  
“若有紧急的事情，我更不能就那样等着。”男人看着利威尔的动作，对方没操控缰绳，几乎只是坐在上头，但马匹似乎也懂得稳住他，带他走去心想的方向“而且你也不在自己的房里。”  
“但我昨天是睡在你那。”  
“不管你睡在哪，我每天早上都见不着你。”男人低沉的声音说，让他退缩了一下，感到愧疚。  
他扫了对方一眼，男人的发丝依然金光闪闪，肩膀挺立，不满的神色更显得对方气势如虹。  
利威尔卷了卷浏海，往遥处的城镇望去，边问道“所以，重要的事情是甚么?”  
“艾伦.耶格尔。”  
利威尔稍稍抓回了注意力“那个训练兵?”  
“他的审判庭将在午间展开，在那之前，我们得和他谈谈。”男人解释道“就按照我们昨日谈论的那样，若一切顺利，莉莉在报社的撰文也能平息舆论。”  
利威尔皱眉，望着远处思考。艾尔文想把那个能摇身变成巨人的男孩归入髦下。他不是不能理解这个念头，对他来说，市民反应是其次——老实说他根本不在意世人怎么看待调查兵团的决定，只是令他迟疑的是，这显然是个极为棘手的问题。  
毕竟，人类能变成巨人这种事情，至今仍让他难以于心理层面接受——就算他也是昨日才见证了这件事情。  
“我记得几年前，你首次办理北方商会的任务时视察过104期训练兵，你可记得这个孩子?”  
利威尔想着，但更像是在神游“不。”他说，但也不太笃定，这种不确定的感受显示着自己肯定听过这个名子，不然他会直接否认“我不确定，这年纪的人长得太快了。”  
艾尔文点点头，告诉他“你能试着熟悉他，你将成为他的监护。”  
“那也得确保我们能从宪兵团那抢过他。”他将一口气悬在胸肺，严肃的说“而且，我得先看看那个家伙的态度，以确定我该以何种方式处置他。”  
接着两人安静了下来，他正奇怪着对方的缄默，抬头一看，才发现艾尔文也正瞅着他“你的确对于带人越来越有一套了。”  
他不回应，等着男人说完。  
“十分冷静、严谨，几年前你可能会对这件事发表更多见解。”艾尔文有趣但仍然稳重的看着他。  
“说甚么屁话，我是兵长。”他沉声回答“而且这是你的主意。”  
“但你仍在早晨乱跑，尽管是在如此严重的突发状况隔日。”男人带着指责的话语刻意的追着他。  
“你是为了我不恪守本分而发怒，还是因为张开眼时没看见我?”他单刀直入地说，豪不尴尬。  
艾尔文向他扬起一边的眉毛，俨然一副答案摆在眼前的模样。  
他瞇起眼睛，盯着对方片刻，接着让马匹往对方的白马靠近了几吋。他缓缓伸出双臂，用指尖触碰男人的下巴，捧住脸颊。  
他靠近，也拉着对方的背向下弯，让额头贴向他的。男人的鼻吸吹在他的脸上，深不见底的蓝色眼睛用沉寂和吸引的神色紧抓着他。  
他更加靠近，闻到烟与咖啡的气息，半抬起眼廉，知道自己该用甚么样的眼神吸引对方。  
如他所料的，他见到那双瞳膜的投入。  
他再度用指尖摩娑男人的下颚，在口和鼻热气的纠缠中，他迅速在男人双唇前的空气亲了一下，并一掌推开。  
在对方毫无防备的呆住时，他拍了一下白马的臀部，马匹似乎比牠的主人更听取自己的指挥，立即带着男人往反方向奔去。  
“利威——”艾尔文的声音一下子被马带跑了，拉住缰绳也停不下牠。  
利威尔几乎想得意的笑，抛下一句“要迟到了!”便架驹往回程的山坡下呼啸而去。

-

他不是优秀的领导者，没有艾尔文天生的领袖气质，也没有韩吉圆滑的个性。  
他曾对艾尔文这么说“佩特拉他们已经成年，且与我们相识许久，那另当别论。但要我管理一群少年我还真不知道该怎做。＂  
即便如此，他还是义无反顾的承接了监护艾伦.耶格尔的工作。  
在850年，肩负巨人之力的少年为人类带来了新的希望。  
他认为艾伦是个挺有趣的新人，当然，人类能变成巨人是多么惊世骇俗的事情，但他欣赏这位少年坚忍不拔的意志，而在他从没预料到的，少年也将为他的生命漆上另一层色彩。  
回到日常之中，利威尔曾一度怀疑艾伦.耶格尔是不是有甚么毛病，在法庭上的那几脚，照常理来说少年该对他留下心结，或是畏惧于他，但当自己每回见到那双炯炯有神的草绿色眼眸时，他便明了这孩子应当是脑子被踢坏了。  
“为甚么是您呢?”艾伦问。  
“因为你没有别人可以依靠。”利威尔说“我是说成年人，如果我不关照你，还有谁会关照你?”  
他摊开白色的被单，往悬绳上一挂，如披散一片白云，在高爽的风中扬起，穿梭在他与少年之间。  
干净的令他心情舒畅。  
少年急促的脚步绕过在空中摇曳的衣物，身上有阳光的味道，在绿意盎然的风景里显得神采奕奕。  
“我曾经在军队回城时见过您几回，在我成为训练兵之前。”艾伦说，他的声音里有种兴奋的紧张感。  
“那表示你看到的我不是兵长，只是个普通的士兵。”利威尔弯腰从竹篮中抽起一件衣服，穿在晒衣绳上“希望你不是因为我狼狈的模样而注意到我，毕竟我当年常常是那副鬼样子。”他的声音死板的无聊。  
“当然不是，那是因为您看起来很特别，不像一般士兵。”艾伦赶紧回答，见利威尔又要弯腰取竹篮，便立马抢在前头抱起篮子，递往利威尔面前。  
利威尔伸出的手因为少年殷勤的动作而顿了一秒，才又无语的抽出另一条白床单。  
“我的意思是，您在士兵们当中，有种与众不同的感觉。”艾伦听起来更紧张了，却非唯唯诺诺，而是带着年轻男兵常有的过度表现。  
艾伦跟在利威尔的脚步后头滔滔不决“我当时和我的朋友们说过，若我也较入调查兵团，就能——”  
一语未闭，利威尔双手一抬又在两人之间建立了被褥屏障，他认为这小子话太多了。艾伦继续绕过它，但利威尔已经绕往了几排晒衣绳后，在薄床罩后透出浅浅的人影。  
艾伦走在成排飘扬的矩形布中，暖阳下是铺天盖地云雾的白，随风舞荡犹如幻景。再往前一步，一件被单被狂风吹起，砸在了他脸上。  
少年狼狈的怪叫一声，挣脱床单，将它攒在手臂里，而这时利威尔已不见人影。艾伦急忙往前，掠过白云迷障，在他将要拨开一条白布时，它从另一头被急速的掀开了。  
“你是不是暗恋我?＂利威尔站在他面前，直接了当地说。  
他面无表情，像是在聊着天气，抬头盯着艾伦，头顶上是打扫时必备的头巾，和他的发丝被六月的风轻快的抚弄，在空气的呼吸中被扬起，飘散出不带一丝杂质的山林气息。  
“甚么，我——”单纯的少年像被踩着尾吧一样僵直了身体，他的脸蛋胀红，不知道是不是被太阳晒的。  
“我说，你是不是暗恋我?”利威尔继续说，没有要放过对方的意思。  
利威尔观察到他的冷汗沿着鬓角悄悄滑下“不是的，我其实…呃…＂少年嗑嗑巴巴的试图辩解，但在军事训练下使其脸色依然强装镇定，反倒显得滑稽了起来。  
“结吧啊?”他厉声道，利威尔的粗暴能让士兵们如同在长征中遭遇暴风雷雨般骤然色变。  
“是!＂艾伦当即立正站好。  
还有人承认自结巴的。  
“不是暗恋我，你只是想跟我打炮?”  
艾伦因为他的话而呛了一大口口水。  
“啊，说清楚吧，虽然我也有一段时间没打炮了，但因为某些原因我不能跟你上床，不是因为我阳痿，而是另一个原因。”他煞有其事地解释着，少年的眼睛望进他的，脸颊滚烫，肌肉抽搐，一张脸期望他别再说下去“还有，我有洁癖，就像我正在做的这个...”他退开距离，用叹气的口吻扬声说“所以滚远一点，学会打扫再来烦我。＂他的音量让远在草场上的利威尔班都转过头来，一些士兵们偷偷低语笑着。  
“是!＂艾伦赶忙对他敬礼，直接放弃了为自己解释便逃之夭夭。  
利威尔目送他仓皇离开，眼睛瞇成了一条线。他低头看着杂草，比昨天又长高了一点。每天他都期盼少年能够再进步一些，能再贡献一些难能可贵的讯息，但同时也希望自己能依照嘱托做个有耐心的长官，纵使自己已经拿出了十倍的耐心。  
“少年时代真好呢?＂韩吉身着制服，出现在进入晒衣场的楼梯间。  
“我少年时也没像他这副蠢样。＂利威尔继续着尚未完成的工作。  
韩吉笑了几声，她站在一旁没有帮忙，因为利威尔绝对会阻止她“你是他们最强大的领袖，当然崇拜你了，利威尔这个名字可是声名远播。＂  
“不久后声名远播的就轮到他了。＂利威尔平静的表示。  
韩吉肯定的哼了一声，望着艾伦离去的方向有趣的说“不过这样子闹着他真的好吗?”  
“这不好吗?”  
“啊…我只是说，这个年纪的人感情都直来直往的…”  
利威尔蹙眉扫了韩吉一眼，他不清楚韩吉知不知道他与艾尔文的事情，毕竟他从未提，韩吉从未问，但或许她很明白?  
“就是一个玩笑。”他简单的说。  
韩吉耸耸肩，嘴角向上弯“虽然我认为，小男友也是不错。”她用左手食指和拇指弯成一个圈，并用另一只手的食指做着猥琐的手势。  
“闭上妳那张猥亵的嘴。”他说，相信韩吉这些年来的秽语量已经超越了自己能料想的，但他现在并不想谈论任何跟老二有关的话题。  
利威尔边收拾边往建筑物的方向走，将声音留在后头“等等佩特拉他们要带着艾伦进王都一趟，妳来吗?”  
韩吉应声跟上他的脚步。  
“妳认为艾伦近期的表现如何?”他问。  
“实话实说，依照艾伦的不稳定性，要成为独当一面的战士还需要更多时间。＂她翻了翻原本夹在腋下的纪录数据板“除了每次的巨人化结果，我还记录了艾伦.耶格尔每日的行为:早上起床的时间、晚上就寝的时间、吃了甚么、喝了甚么、与每个人进行的对话——＂  
“妳是变态吗?＂利威尔恶心的瞪着她。  
“这能对他的性格进行有用的分析，说不定与巨人化的成功率有关系呢。我定期会把纪录和分析结果交给艾尔文，想必……＂  
“想必他会觉得这些完全没有用处。＂利威尔斩钉截铁的说。  
他想起了艾尔文，发现自己已经离开了本部好几日，这念头一起，他便意识到自己非常渴望见到对方。  
韩吉兴致高昂地耸耸肩“但谁可曾料想，一切的真相会掌握在一个少年的手里，他手中的钥匙就会是打开真相大门的关键吧。＂  
他咀嚼着韩吉的话语，当目标变的明确，推进的速度便加快了步伐。数年光阴换一个寻觅已久的秘密，众人心之所向，又会是同样的一片天地吗?  
在他出神时，韩吉打扰了他的思路，毫无防备的将他推入另一条未知晓的道路。

“阿卡曼，那是甚么?”  
“这是一个姓氏。”韩吉递出一张折成正方形的羊皮纸，边角破碎，感觉是被塞在口袋又拿出来许多次了“也是一个种族，他们拥有超凡的战斗能力，过人的力量和敏捷度，几乎是个为了战斗而存在的家族。”  
利威尔接过那张纸，里潦草的写了一些笔记，那是米克的字迹。  
“力量的觉醒需要外在条件，血脉中拥有超凡战斗能力的阿卡曼，在自我的天赋觉醒后能完美支配强大的力量，毕生为自己的宿主而战。”利威尔随意的念着羊皮纸上的一行字，扬起了眉毛“怎么，你认为我可能是阿卡曼?”他转向对方“米克也知道这个?”  
“米克和宪兵团的人较熟，在进入大书库时请人代查了一下，但也只能找到这些。”韩吉说，她靠在老旧的推车边，期盼的看着利威尔“以我多年对你的观察，我认为这是挺有可能的。”她推了推眼镜，推车不稳的摇晃着，让她差点将眼镜推到地上“你的身体爆发力和恢复力皆非常人所有，在我研究的所有数据中，最符合此种特质的就是阿卡曼。”  
母亲没有留给他任何东西，只有利威尔这个名字，他几乎忘了名字还该有的另一半。这可能是多年来，他头一回得到能与自己身世相关的讯息。  
起初，他并没有放太多心思在上头，直到自己被称为人类最强，并被痛恨自己的人称为怪物后，才开始对自己的体质产生了质疑。  
或许他能厘清自己的出生，以及关于模糊记忆中的母亲，让他知道自己是甚么，自己是谁。  
“但这并不能证明甚么。”利威尔果断地说，一边用拇指摸着这个词，觉得有不真实。  
“虽是如此，但你知道的，我从不胡乱推测。”韩吉自信的说。

他们离开营地，走上米托拉斯的大街，夏日带来绿意盎然的树木，舒适宽敞的街道上行人潮熙熙攘攘，每个广场皆有个闪闪动人的喷泉，绽放着既美又傲慢的水花，拂面的清风吹起耀眼的水雾，飞散在四周的砖石地面上。  
艾伦.耶格尔戴着斗篷兜帽，跟在奥鲁欧和佩特拉身旁，埃尔德领头于前，利威尔则和韩吉远远的跟在后方。  
“艾伦，现在只是让你逛逛王都开个眼界，免得你压力过大让巨人化失控，但这里的东西不是你能买的，我们的采买的地点在瓮城。”奥鲁欧装模作样的对艾伦训话，反而惹来佩特拉的一阵嫌弃。  
喷泉旁有人正在跳舞，戴着帽子的青年拉着年轻的姑娘绕着滑稽的圈子，在鲁特琴的伴奏下以他们认为最时髦的舞步扭来扭去。太阳正在西沉，他们的乐曲不会停止，甚至到月亮升高，王城的欢闹将会更盛，与城外逐渐熄灭黯淡的灯火相比，这里灯红酒绿的欢乐更显得为奢侈。  
“艾伦，新兵里头有与你熟悉的士兵吗?”埃尔德回过头来向少年问道，声音平板毫无情绪。  
“阿尔敏•亚鲁雷特是我在希干西纳区的儿时玩伴，还有三笠.阿卡曼，是被我父母收养的女孩子。”艾伦回答，他提到的其中一个名字吸引了韩吉的注意。  
“啊，我听过这个名字，三笠.阿卡曼，她在104期新兵中拥有最优秀的身体能力和战斗技术。”佩特拉望天思考“原来她是你的青梅竹马，艾伦。”  
艾伦感觉不情愿又尴尬的地干笑了几声。  
韩吉则低声对利威尔说“我差点忘了，104期的三笠.阿卡曼，现在已知唯一拥有阿卡曼姓氏的女孩，她的父母早逝，自幼时便与艾伦同住。她被基思.夏迪斯评为十年难得一件的天才呢。”  
“那就是我两年前从夏迪斯那带回的评语。”利威尔好笑的说“夏迪斯科从来没称呼我为天才。”  
“你不需要他的称赞，你一直以来都被当成天才，还被称为人类的希望。我忘了第一个这么称赞你的人是谁...”  
“别猜了，我记得是谁。”利威尔无语的说。  
他们在广场周围的商店闲逛，佩特拉带着少年看着橱窗里的商品，倒是比艾伦还更感兴趣。  
利威尔则静静地站在不远处。  
他大部分的时间都在工作，每天当太阳从东边升起时他便已经离开宿舍，成为第一个把影子拖进训练场的人。  
在某些可贵清闲的午后，他能选择绕往河边的大树，在那等待艾尔文、韩吉、米克和那拿巴，或是沿着王都运河上的石头桥走向城内最高的钟塔。他和广场上的孩子混得很熟，虽不怎么擅长逗孩子，但这里的小孩喜欢让利威尔教他们射飞镖，说父母亲总不让他们玩这些危险的东西。  
于是小孩们会从面包店里买来一两块用油纸包着的饼干，跟利威尔交换学习飞镖的机会。他还能登上钟塔的最顶端，在夕阳下眺望都城和天际，他会向天边伸出一只手，像是一直以来习惯的那样。  
“利威尔，你有对于家人的任何映像吗?关于与阿卡曼相符的特质，或是宿主?”  
“宿你的头。”宿主这个词听起来颇像个吸血虫，利威尔无法将自己跟这些生物画上等号“没有，我不认为有那样的人。”他粗暴地否认到。  
同时他想起了肯尼，教会他生存法则的男人，与他的母亲不同的，肯尼是强大的可怕。  
利威尔虽不只一次怀疑过肯尼与自己的血缘关系，但很实际的一点，他与肯尼除了发色，外貌特征并无特别相似之处。  
“你说的宿主到底是甚么，寄生?还是雇佣关系?”他问韩吉，广场中央来了两三个乐手，演奏着柔软温润的乐曲，高低音提琴的羊肠弦震动出足以让人的灵魂与期共舞的隽永乐章。  
他提高音量，以免被音乐带走了声音，同时他注意到展示窗前的艾伦向他投出的目光。  
“我也不清楚，但我认为能让阿卡曼力量觉醒的宿主并不会是那么普通的角色。”韩吉也提高了音量，在广阔广场的另一头，华美水池的另一边，几辆王城与军团的马车压过白色的砖石道路，沿着广场的圆弧停在国会大厦的锻铁大门外。  
夕阳染黄了广场，把众人和水池边白鸽的影子投向东方，一只鸽子振动翅膀，往天飞去。  
利威尔的目光追随着黄白色的飞鸟，掠过他的头顶、屋房的白墙和金棕色的砖瓦屋顶，飞向广场不远处。在蓝色运河旁的高耸钟塔，牠停落在钟塔的拱窗上，与其他鸟群会合。  
“兵长!＂利威尔听见少年在呼唤他，那轻快的语气似乎是想试着跟他搭话，但韩吉没注意到，继续她未完的解释，而利威尔也因此没有机会响应他。  
“我认为阿卡曼与宿主的羁绊是一种无形的存在，能引发力量觉性的要素，它必须是一种深埋于内心深处的精神力量，还能满足阿卡曼最为匮乏的需求和心灵缺憾。它会是受伤者心灵故乡，对阿卡曼来说，就是他在这个世界所归属的地方。＂  
徒然的，一阵神圣而稳重的钟声响彻都城，钟塔上的指针停在了下午六点钟。  
在绵延连续的钟声里，高塔上、屋檐上、水池边的白鸽振翅而飞，喷泉的水花在利威尔回过头的同时往天飞起，舞动晶莹剔透的身姿，一颗颗水珠在橘色的天空下金光闪闪，与提琴的古调、钟声包覆、飞鸟的白羽剎那间形成天堂般的美景。  
接着水花从中心往水池外围依序落下，砸在池面上。  
喷泉对面、广场的另一头，一群政治家与军官走下马车，那名高大的金发男人身着正式的兵团长制服，在双脚踏上地面之际，男人回过头，视线穿过水池与他相对。  
一阵水舞再度跃起，遮住了两人之间的视野，利威尔等待着，当琥珀色的水珠降落时，那个男人仍然温柔地看着他。

-

或许是习惯成了自然，他时常忘了自己曾在接纳艾尔文的感情时是何等犹豫，因为对方是如此的重要，还有特别。  
利威尔终于得空回到本部，但他依然先回到了自己的办公室，检查自己的信件文件，简单的清理环境。  
接着他往团长办公室前进，没有敲门便撞开了大门，大摇大摆地走上前。  
“要交给宪兵团的文件我帮你处理好了。＂他把文件啪的一声扔在艾尔文面前，声音闷在挡住口鼻的白巾里。  
“真是太好了。＂艾尔文拿起那迭厚的有如辞典的报告单，惊叹于他的分量“你真的很擅长文书工作。＂  
不足的睡眠显现在男人近日明显的眼下细纹中。  
利威尔在桌上搜集了几天未清洗的茶杯，收拾了将它们归回原位。  
他拉下了口罩，边说“要转交给各班的演习通知我也已经送出去。＂他低头看了一眼艾尔文正在撰写给住扎兵团的信件，皱起眉头嫌弃道“这是甚么狗屎?＂他像看待一坨秽物一般的瞪着那张纸。  
利威尔从初入兵团连书信都不会写的流氓，到现在已是经常性的挑剔艾尔文的工作。并不是团长能力不足，而是发现艾尔文在过于充实的日程下难免有疏漏，加上自己易焦虑的性格使他必须让自己对错误做出修正。  
“别写了，这交出去住扎兵团还以为我们调查兵团识字的都死光了，我来吧。＂他夸大其词的抽走那张信纸，瞥了几眼丢在一旁。  
艾尔文无奈干涩的笑了几声，把利威尔捞进双臂，将头埋进利威尔的胸前，深深地吸了一口气“你闻起来好香。＂男人用惊讶的声音说道。  
他回抱男人的肩膀和头发，静静地摸着艾尔文的头发。利威尔认为，若自己不喜欢这个大个子，这句话能成为一个性骚扰。  
“我才发现，成为团长也已过去五年了。＂艾尔文说。  
“时间过得真快?”  
“过得太快了。”艾尔文说，他低沉的嗓音震的利威尔口发痒“我总认为时间过得太快，但至今我能做的仍太少。”  
男人如今更加频繁的陷入自我怀疑中，这让利威尔有些忧虑，他还记得艾尔文戴上宝石坠饰的那一天，朝阳于东边升起时照射出的一缕光辉，那道金灿灿的光芒爬满大地，男人的精神里有种令人肃然起敬的东西，他戴上了最为沉重之物，而众人皆知，戴上它的人，必将走向崩塌。  
只是利威尔一直相信，艾尔文是不一样的。  
他紧紧抱着男人的肩头，柔和的闻着对方身上的味道“你做的很好。＂他蹭了蹭那头金发“比任何人都好多了。＂他顿了一下，接着说“当然，除了你的制图技术，但这点瑕不掩瑜。＂  
他能感觉到艾尔文在他话说完前就笑了出来，对方闷在利威尔胸口说“只有跟你一起我才能感到放松。＂  
“感谢你的肯定。＂利威尔响应道“不过你可以先把手从我的屁股上移开。＂他打蟑螂似的驱赶了艾尔文的手掌，同时发现了对方衬衫袖口松脱的钮扣。  
“又掉了?＂  
“啊。＂艾尔文抬起手腕，也有些讶异“可能是换衣服的时候忘了要解开。＂  
“换个上衣需要这么急吗，这么不想投胎?＂利威尔说，但没有任何不耐烦的语气，他在抽屉里翻找了一阵，终于掏出了针线盒。  
他利落的一跳坐上桌面，翘起一条腿俨然一副不可一世的神气。勾了勾手指，骄傲的说“手。＂  
他握着艾尔文宽大、温暖、粗糙的手掌，他没办法环起这只手腕，但在握着它时能感应到脉搏的跳动，并莫名地为此感到安心。  
利威尔仔细的拆掉原本的钮扣缝线，将白线穿过针孔，打结，从袖口内侧穿出。  
“摆渡人记得带走这个金发男，让他坐上好一点的船，免得他在冥河畔迷路了，找不到通往来世的方向。”他轻轻地说，每一回都这么说。  
艾尔文撑着头，看着这安静柔和的画面，嘴边挂着满足的微笑。  
“你总是能做的这么周到。”男人说。  
“是我周到还是你太随便?”利威尔扫了对方一眼“别笑的那么恶心。”他的响应仍然被男人愉快的接受了。  
他注意到艾尔文抬起手，勾着自己被压在白色头巾下的发丝，当利威尔被提起注意力，缓慢地看向对方时，办公室的门碰的一声敞开，韩吉风风火火的闯了进来。  
“艾尔文，我带艾伦来了!＂  
韩吉的粗鲁让窗台上的鸟儿吓的飞离原地。  
利威尔手上的动作还未完成，他正打算跳下桌子，却见艾尔文一手按住了他的腿。  
“你们还真该学学敲门这件事。＂艾尔文说道。  
少年姗姗来迟的走进办公室，看他大口喘气的样子似乎是追着韩吉的脚步赶来的。  
“团长。＂艾伦面色铁青，气喘吁吁地作出了敬礼，这时才发现利威尔正在一旁“兵长。＂少年再次做了一次敬礼。  
利威尔面不改色，斜着目光回望两人。  
艾尔文一本正经地与韩吉谈话，但手却一直压在他的膝盖上。他也不挣脱，眼珠慢悠悠的爬到艾伦身上，发现艾伦仍然看着他。  
而少年在注意到利威尔如一条蛇般富满寂静与压力的视线后赶紧直了身子，将目光搬回到韩吉和艾尔文身上。  
艾伦被他盯出了冷汗，利威尔心底哼了一声，过了一会儿才回过头。他慢条斯理的用拇指轻抚艾尔文的手背，像在上头跳着圆舞曲。他感受到手掌逐渐的放松，并托起男人的手腕，继续在袖子上穿过缝线，将钮扣押上，于四个扣眼里交叉固定。  
他能察觉到背后的视线，但当他撇过眼睛，艾伦却又像是没事般看着韩吉，几乎让他感到有趣。  
待他打完结，韩吉也拎着艾伦离开了。  
“你这是甚么意思?＂利威尔终于挑起了眉毛，质问道。  
“向士兵展现调查兵团团长的威严。＂艾尔文神情莫测的憋着微笑说。  
“蛤?＂  
艾尔文不语，只是冲着他微笑。  
“很幽默。”利威尔就翻了一个大白眼，没好气的说“他还只是个小鬼，你这快四十岁的大叔跟他计较甚么?＂  
“就是开个玩笑。”艾尔文娱乐的说。  
利威尔鄙弃的啧了一声，但也不多做批评。自己的确也对艾伦开着玩笑，因为他对少年接近天真、毫无准备的冒险表白感到新鲜且好奇。  
但他认为这小子对自己是出于崇拜的仰慕，而此刻将自己对于少年的感受剖析，利威尔更感觉到那份熟悉的、近乎残酷的空无一物。  
他拥有一般人对于同伴和友谊、熟悉人物的情谊，但往更深层面品味，当自己描绘浪漫感情的模样，他知道自己毫无感受，彷佛一颗徒具空壳的心脏。  
除了面对一个人。  
他让双脚在桌边轻轻地摇晃，双手拇指摩擦着艾尔文袖口的钮扣。  
这是甚么原因?利威尔不禁暗忖，以往他将其归类为情感障碍，但如今有个崭新的想法动摇了他。  
阿卡曼。  
若他真如韩吉的猜测是阿卡曼，那艾尔文会是他的宿主吗?显然的，这很有可能。  
“这么说来，我与你相识已有六年了。＂  
“是啊。”艾尔文的话语唤回他的精神，将复杂的念头抛去窗外“依照当初登记的个人资料我也三十岁了，那些死小鬼大概也把我当成了大叔吧?＂利威尔仰头思考，在初入兵团时写入的年龄数据就这样跟着他过了六年，他也从未有试图订正的想法“反正我说话也像暴躁的三十岁大叔。”他接受般的耸耸肩。  
“你是该在新兵们面前展现三十岁该有的智慧。”  
“毕竟我是调查兵团的兵长，够了，你已经讲了上千遍了。”  
大上十多岁的男人和小上十岁的少年，他们的想法都一样难以理解。  
利威尔暗自揣度着，自己十五岁的时后在做甚么呢?肯定是在地下街和两个朋友一起寻着工作吧，那已经是好多年前的事了。  
当时的他从未想过会以这样的形式生活在地面上，也从不知道会遇见艾尔文。而当他遇上艾尔文时，又怎么会预知当时那名城府深沉的军官，会这样牵起他的手。  
“当年你脸上的表情就跟大便一样。”利威尔不留情的评价道。  
“我是吗?”男人仍撑着头，彷佛欣赏着他的每一言每一行。  
“当然，粗鲁又冷漠。”他咬文嚼字的说。  
利威尔抄起了信纸，为艾尔文的信件善后，同时又对男人本身批评了一阵，而对方从不为此生气。  
他从最初的不知该如何适从，至今能巧妙地感应当前面对的调查兵团团长，还是艾尔文。  
这些年来两人在公事上的争执不计其数，但回到了私底下，他对男人怎么说嘴，对方都是同样的纵容。或许就像自己始终会在决策上为对方退一步，在他的眼中，不论对艾尔文的行事满意或是愤怒，艾尔文总是有缜密考虑的理由，而这个孤单的男人需要更多的支持，别人给不了的认同，他总是真心的给予。  
当他专注于信件用词时，艾尔文的眼睛就黏在他脸上。  
“干嘛?”他冷声问到。  
“没什么。”艾尔文回应。  
没多久，男人的手指开始在他的膝盖上轻轻敲着。  
啪的一声脆响，他把纸张砸在了艾尔文脸上“摸甚么?”  
艾尔文被砸的头昏眼花“我想多花点时间跟你在一起，何况今晚还得与皮克西斯司令参加宴会。”  
利威尔挑起眉毛，接着像是突然惊觉的坐直了腰杆“这么说，我还得先帮你准备参加晚会的衣服。”接着他便要跳下桌，急匆匆的想开始行动。  
艾尔文赶紧起身，挡住了他的去路。  
“嘿，别急，这只是个不需要大费周章的小宴会。”男人熟练地安抚他升起的焦躁情绪。  
“真的?”利威尔说，并停下了动作，平静自己过于夸张的焦虑。只要是关于艾尔文的事情，他总是操心过甚“我以为你又必须对贵妇们使用色诱，那我就必须先为你‘梳妆打扮’。”他两只手指在空中勾了勾，嘲讽地说。  
“并没有。”艾尔文汗颜笑道“只是一个为人情出席的派对，今晚你应该和我一起去。”男人微微蹙眉，露出了利威尔最熟悉的那种笑容，温柔却又狡诘的，像个无赖。  
“不要。”利威尔果断的拒绝，抬起一条腿，踢在艾尔文的胸前，使其无法再向前靠近“你自己滚去吧。”  
“好、好。”男人作出投降的手势，拍了拍利威尔的脚“我会早点回来的。”  
“不用回来了。”利威尔冷声道，但已经放松那条无情的腿“没有人在等你。”艾尔文已经悄悄的脱了他的长靴，露出了白皙的脚掌和皮带，男人轻抚着他小腿和脚踝的线条。  
“我知道。”艾尔文好笑的说，珍惜的吻了吻利威尔的脚尖，吻到了小腿。  
艾尔文总是很温柔，且很擅长这些，男人的呼吸扫过了大腿，腰侧及胸口，不疾不徐，满是耐心。  
当艾尔文终于与利威尔对视时，停了下来，微笑的看着他。  
“你要吻我吗?”男人对他说，双手撑在桌板上，和他靠的很近。  
利威尔瞪着对方，而艾尔文迎接着他的双眼，不懈的坚持，直到他紧绷的嘴角松动，忍不住败下的向男人露出笑容。  
“我会的。”他勾住艾尔文的肩膀，迎向对方绽开微笑的双唇，心中满溢的温度立刻升了上来。  
艾尔文闷着笑，钻进了他的双腿间，那张脸又靠近了一些，把他压倒在男人的躯干与桌板间。  
桌面的纸张，白花花、轻飘飘的像是广场上的鸽子飞在空气中。  
“...我觉得这不是个好地方。”  
利威尔被吻的耳根子发红，仍不忘整理环境的念头。男人的手有力的蹭过他的腰，抬起他的小腿，抚摸他的大腿和臀部，他的耳朵被亲吻，热气搔的麻痒。  
“放轻松。”男人的语气不容任何辩解，用嘴叼开了他的领巾，纤细的脖子袒露在对方面前。在微微的喘息中，利威尔紧紧抓着对方的臂膀，在艾尔文耳畔咬紧牙关。  
“别紧张。”男人发觉他的僵硬说道。  
“这里是办公室!”利威尔不悦的用膝盖踢对方的肚子“这破桌子很硬!明明过扇门就是你的卧室了，为甚么要——”  
“嘘，冷静点、冷静点...” 艾尔文的眼神一如既往轻易的能让他冷静，男人带着温和的笑意一下子捧住利威尔的脸，后者的脸颊被挤在一起，也开不了口了。  
艾尔文又啄着他的嘴和他脸上的每一块皮肤，让脸上滚起了粉色。  
他放弃了挣扎，男人便开始吮起他的锁骨，解开他胸前的皮带，以及腰腿上的连环扣，立体机动的武装带松垮垮的垂了下来。  
利威尔看着男人身后的窗户，白纱床帘翻滚飘进室内，漫天飞舞，像是浮在云间，就像当初在男人家中一样，对方身上的木质香和烟草味始终让他陶醉。  
他从来无法形容这些感觉，当他们强烈的想要看着彼此，跟着对方，全然出于自身无法用单纯的语言释放的情感与迷恋。  
他是曾经何等的痛恨他人的触碰，如同承受千百只虫在皮肤底下爬行的痛苦，至今他仍然保有着这样的排斥，但对于艾尔文这已经完全不值一提。  
利威尔不知道他们是怎么滚到床上的，总之他感谢这点。至于自己的外套和裤子被艾尔文丢在途中的地板上，变成一摊泥巴。  
他翻到对方身上，用舌尖走过男人的身躯，阒无声息的滑行，当他解开对方的皮带，吻过下腹，男人的呼吸声充满整个房间。  
他用了不少时间才学会如何在嘴上让对方快乐，在舔拭后用上颚刺激前端，用喉咙包含住炙热的部分，在男人揪紧他头发的动作判断自己该如何更加深入。  
对方不会在这时控制他，而是放任他的自主，毕竟利威尔相信要是任何人肆无忌惮的干他的喉咙他都会发火。  
窒息的温度哽住了他，唾液不停的延着嘴角往下滑落，艾尔文捧着他发红的脸颊揉着他的后脑，小心地挺进，在能够承受的速度中避免弄伤他。  
这几乎是利威尔认为最辛苦的一部份，总之他仍然费了一番努力让对方的东西留在自己嘴里，结束后几乎感到筋疲力竭，大力的咳嗽和喘气。  
“我的上帝。”男人把他捞起来时，他仍然两眼昏花，近乎托力的说“调查你的老二简直比壁外调查还累人。”  
“趴好。”艾尔文亲吻他，将他的身躯放在床上，从背后解开了胸前的钮扣，衬衫终究成为装饰功能，披挂在身上。  
男人将他的下半身抬起，用指尖从他的背脊向下爬，让衣衫往后滑去，露出苍白的背和肩膀，缓慢的沉溺在脊椎和后臀上，让他抬起腰不住地发抖。  
接着对方揉着他的腿根，将厚实的手掌伸进他的衣襟内，引起战栗，再用手指进入他，让肚子又热又乱，四肢末梢都拧了起来。  
艾尔文仍然耐心地抚摸他，亲吻他的背部“我喜欢看到你因为我的触碰弯下腰。”  
男人一说话他的耳朵就红了“我喜欢看到你闭上嘴吧!”  
他听到对方沉沉的声音笑了，又一次的侵入让他咒骂了一声。  
直到艾尔文把再度挺立的下身推入他时，他草草说了一句“你老二的问题果然不是一般人能承受的。”接着他便甚么话也说不出来了。  
疼痛使利威尔的大腿紧张颤抖，他伸出胳膊在床单上胡乱摸索，最后被艾尔文一把圈住，扣住了手指，在背上落下含情的一吻，细腻而不马虎。  
“深呼吸。”男人低哑的嗓子在他耳畔低语，带着忍耐的呼气。  
他花了不少时间才找回吸气的节奏，此后男人才开始推进。对方的大手压着他的髋骨，捏住他臀部和腿间，利威尔相信这回又会造成一堆瘀伤。  
呼吸急骤间，他没有心思注意自己是否发出了声音，只知男人抓住他的手腕，将他的上班身拉起来，更让他的双膝发抖，专注于对方在他体内更深层的脉动。  
最后艾尔文从背后抱住他，利威尔能感受到对方发热的躯干，活生生的皮肤及肌肉触感，心跳的律动。男人在他耳边呼气、低语，他勾起手臂，环起对方的头，亲吻他日思夜想的男人。

-

他擦干了头发和身体上的水，扣上上衣的扣子。  
“明天我将会代替艾富里的位置，领队前往玛丽亚之墙内检查哨站。”利威尔坐在沙发上，对着正穿上外套的高大男人说。  
距离罗赛之墙最近的补给站遭巨人入破坏，为保下回壁外调查的安全，复原任务交到了艾富里的手上，如今它变成了利威尔的工作。  
艾尔文停下了动作，诧异地说“艾富里怎么了?”  
“他吃坏度子了，这几天忙着跟马桶做爱。”  
艾尔文抬起一边眉毛。  
“我开玩笑的，他扭伤了脚，不适合出行。”  
“好吧。”男人蹲下身来，半跪在利威尔面前，为他扣上衬衫上方的钮扣“为甚么你现在才告诉我?”  
“我本来一进门就想告诉你的。”利威尔公事公办的说“只是最近的哨站，不会花费太多时间。不过艾伦必须先交给韩吉，我的班也会顾好他的。”  
“利威尔班很优秀，我从不担心这点。”艾尔文说道。  
利威尔对是否该向艾尔文提出阿卡曼的研究这件事上举棋不定，在自己的名字后套上一个阿卡曼，事实上代表着更多信息，而他现在还没有做好接受它的准备。  
“噢，还有，丹妮和米尔的婚礼在两个月后的第一个周末。”  
“甚么?”艾尔文这回更惊讶了，忘了克制自己的音量“他们要结婚了?”  
“你不知道吗?他们可曾经是你的小队成员。”利威尔鄙夷的看他“我想你的宴会结束已经很晚了，我也还有很多事情需要安排，我会把你的祝福传达给他们的。”  
“好。”艾尔文懂他言下之意“那你早些回来。”双手拄在他身旁，将脸靠近，亲了一下利威尔的嘴。  
“我会叫巨人跑慢点。”利威尔翻了一个无语的白眼，讽刺地说着一件不可能的事情。  
艾尔文又一个吻啄上他的唇瓣。  
“够了。”  
艾尔文又亲了他几下，双手还磨着他光溜溜的大腿。  
“够了!”他又叫了一次，拍掉艾尔文爬到他腰上的手臂“滚去你的宴会，死老头。”  
艾尔文爽朗一哂，用力的骚了骚利威尔的头顶“时间还早。”  
男人坐在他身旁，朝他腿上躺下，仰望着他，眼神有点奇怪。  
在房间灌满沉默的气息时，利威尔想开口询问，艾尔文就说话了。  
“你想要结婚吗?”  
“甚么?”利威尔睁大眼睛，没有掩饰突发的吃惊“我?跟谁?”  
“跟你喜欢的人。”  
利威尔巴眨着眼，垂视于对方的眉目，接着促紧眉头“我不认为婚姻具有任何意义，尤其是对我们这种人。”  
艾尔文的神色很平稳，用一种宁静的嗓音说“或许吧，这只能是一种心理上的抚慰。”  
利威尔肃穆着表情，盯着空气中的一个点思考。  
他的确不明白婚姻的意义，对他来说人与人之间的情感不需要文字和仪式来衡量，那是多此一举。但他不否认它带来的誓约感，在凡人之间这或许能安定心灵，但对他来说，这反而会提醒自己将要失去更多更深层面的羁绊。  
“我不确定那对我来说是否是安慰。”他空漠的表示“我不是个浪漫的人，甚至不觉得自己有感情。”  
“你有的。”艾尔文肯定他，神情温暖。  
利威尔沉静了片刻“对你是有的。”他试探性地摸了摸男人头上的发丝“特例。”  
艾尔文只是莞尔，不为他的见解做任何评论，但对他的言语感到满足。  
男人拿住了他的手，放在唇边，用低沉的声音说“我还记得我们头一次被困在山谷的那回，寒冷的冬季大雪、高耸险峻的山峦...”  
利威尔低头瞧着对方。  
“你是受伤的人，但你在雪地里总是走的那么快。”男人亲吻他的手背，鼻息在上头温暖了他的皮肤“你在最后一晚向满天星斗伸出一只手，我当时真害怕你就要长出翅膀离开…”  
利威尔能感受到艾尔文牵着他的手握紧了，而听着男人基近呢喃的低语，自身的心跳也跟着悄悄加速。  
“我还记得你在钟塔上被夕阳洒满身的模样、记得你被风吹动的头发......记得你在金色的大树下对我第一次微笑，风把花瓣卷了起来，飘散在你左右，像阳光都舍不得离开一样，那画面中的你太美了。”  
“那是你任命我成为兵长的那天。”他打岔说。  
“是的。”  
“我也记得你当时兴奋的脸，如此的开心、踌躇满志。还有曾经在周志里塞给我的无聊纸条，在湖岸用烟火造出的星星。”利威尔说着，不禁扬起嘴角，男人听着也笑了“尤其是你上任的当天，在烈日下的背影，我想着我往后的忠诚必定跟随于你。”  
艾尔文的温柔的凝视他许久，接着说“你的确是最好的兵长，还曾经救了我的母亲。”  
一句换窜进他的耳里，使他的笑容僵硬了一剎那，但他立刻不着痕迹的移开了与男人相交的视线。  
男人并没有发现他心跳的震颤，持续着“你救了我千百回，还记得那次在东北方的壁外调查吗?我们两个同时被甩下山谷，但你拉住了我。”  
“我们合力攀上了山崖，靠着一根绳索和狭窄的山壁缝隙。”利威尔静静地说“你也救过我，某一回我摔伤在森林里，几乎昏迷，是你接住了我，在大雨滂沱中背着我好几里，才把我拖回大队。”  
艾尔文笑出声“我们携手度过险境。”艾尔文看他的眼色太过多情，让他忐忑却又喜悦，心头掠过一股充满幸福的恐惧感。男人抬起一条手臂，轻轻放在他的面颊上“在这个世界上我常常觉得很孤独，是你的存在拯救了我，利威尔，每当你对我说话，我便认为只要有你在，我可以无所不能。”  
利威尔用自己的方言悄悄地说“我说过你是太阳，那是你自己的力量。”  
“我希望我是。”艾尔文的声音很低、充满悠长的眷恋和思虑，片刻后男人绽出高昂的叹息，笑着说“我真的与你在一起很长一段时间了，我们是经历了那么多...”男人的声音落下去，变小、变沉，彷佛坠入梦境，但仍然对着他微笑“要是没有你该怎么办。”  
利威尔睇视着空气，忧愁的重量正在压制他的心脏。  
他不确定自己是否能响应艾尔文如此深刻的感情，事实上他至今从未回应过艾尔文过于沉重的表白，因为他太过害怕失去，始终在逃避。  
彷若正视了自己的感受，就是将一颗活脱脱的心悬在针尖上，任凭它伤痕累累的滴血，待它粉碎时便会连同他的灵魂一并毁灭。  
为甚么艾尔文能如此不厌其烦地对他表示情意?他们显然是最不能讲究感情承诺的族群。但明明做好了随时要接受死亡的觉悟，艾尔文却一次又一次的告诉自己他有多喜欢他。  
艾尔文为何要这么做?这男人不可能为了任何人放弃自己的理想为昭彰的事实，却又在毁灭自身的路途上不断拉扯他。  
利威尔不会告诉艾尔文这些心思，就如是艾尔文不告诉他的那些故事。这个时代的战士们有着太多缺陷，又有着太宏大的梦想，年复一年守着久经遗世的美梦把他的铁石心肠撞个粉碎，告诉他们现实的狠毒和自己的无能为力。  
所以他静默，趑趄不前，惧怕关系绵长的亲密情谊。  
但因为艾尔文，因为对方是艾尔文——那双深邃的眼睛、柔情的话语、缱绻的触碰，使他更加的摇摆不定。  
利威尔轻轻地抱住艾尔文躺卧在腿上的肩膀，将自己的脸靠在肩头上，在男人一起一伏的呼吸中，他安静地说“你是我的一切，我愿意为你做任何事。”  
或许他该尝试去了解正常人的感情世界?利威尔这么考虑着，但命运之轮总会跑在他的前头，使他对毁灭之日措手不及。

-

米尔和丹妮请求在三个月后退出前线部队，这是他们最后一回参与调查兵团的任务。  
“我们还没有机会亲自向团长递上这份消息。”米尔啃着干粮，尽管才刚吃过晚饭，他仍然感觉到饥饿。  
这些年能获得的粮食质量越来越差，连富人都不一定能用金钱买到肉类，鸡肉是较为容易取得的食材，剩余的便是豆子蔬菜。  
“作为曾经的艾尔文班，我们必须亲自告诉他。”米尔说。  
“他最近忙得很，找不到人也是正常的。”利威尔说“他会同意你们的请辞的。”  
“我是说我和丹妮的婚讯，你脑袋里只剩下军队了吗?”米尔大笑道。  
利威尔长长的吸了一口气，再吐出来。  
“我只是意外，她怎么受的了你?”利威尔靠在墙边说。  
“妈的，我怎么了——”在米尔正要反驳时，忽然从转角出现的丹妮推了一下前者的脑袋，打断他的抗议。  
“事实上我考虑了很久，毕竟我的理想情人还是艾尔文团长。”丹妮笑道，她提着油灯在堡寨内巡守，正巧经过附近时插入了谈话。  
“你会参加我们的婚礼吗，利威尔?作为曾经的小队同事，作为我们的朋友，你会来的吧?”她恳切地说。  
利威尔看着他们在石墙上的黑色影子，随着灯火摇摇晃晃“我的日程很忙，还要兼顾那个新兵的训练，或许没办法——。”  
“拜托，你能够空着那一天。”丹妮戳破了她的推托“我们想在乌托邦的教堂里举办婚礼，那是我们的故乡。”她现在的笑容比任何花园里最娇艳的花还要美丽，让利威尔无可奈何的停止寻找借口。  
“我们曾经因为在女神画像上试飞刀而差点遭殃，你们居然还选在教堂举办婚礼?”利威尔说。  
丹妮听了痛苦的呻吟了一声，笑道“那是最便宜的场地，我们不想在这上头花费太多，我想女神都是不记仇的，不然怎么配当女神呢?”  
“如果我是神并不会希望听到这句话。”  
丹妮爽朗一笑，她从不矫揉造作。  
“那你呢，利威尔，这些日子以来可有对象?”米尔问道。  
“没有。”利威尔果断的说“而我也没有兴趣。”为了省去不必要的麻烦，它和艾尔文从未对外提过彼此的关系。  
对方理解的耸耸肩“既然选择了调查兵团，独身主义的机率更大一些，我与丹妮算是异类了。”  
“那并不重要，你只需要确保在任务后活着回去，往后你们可以考虑进入文书部门，整天躺着没事干。”利威尔说。  
“对，活着最为重要。”丹妮不客气的说“今晚是第三小队守夜，我的小队负责明晨的外环巡逻，让米尔指挥尽快完成修复动作。”  
“我会叫他们动作利落点。”米尔无奈的拉长音。

利威尔夙夜未眠，监督着修补工作。清晨在太阳从地平线探出头时，他目送着丹妮的巡逻队伍离开营地。  
今朝的阳光有气无力，不久后天顶上浊云滚滚，狂风刮起，似是快要下雨。  
“天候太差了，绝对会延迟进度的。”一名小队长报告道。  
利威尔远眺营外，皱紧了眉，他痛恨在任务中遇上雨天，那让他想起那些不愉快的记忆。  
“让站哨的眼光放远点。”他指令到，并自己爬上了高处。  
他站在屋顶上，监察施工的同时远看营地外，警戒着所有动静。  
十分钟后，大雨倾盆而下，利威尔没有米克的鼻子，只能闻出潮湿的雨水味，他竖起耳朵，努力渗透雨滴撞击堡寨和草地以外的声响。  
在闷雷中他听见树干劈啪作响，那是很遥远的声音，隐藏在狂风暴雨之后，猛然往远方一看，树林摇晃之处一道鲜红烟雾直冲天际。  
“第三分队上马，目标东北方树林!”他大声命令到。  
营区内吆喝声四起，战斗小组训练有素的跃上坐骑，但同时间有士兵突兀的叫喊声从队伍后区传来。  
米尔跳上了自己的马，不顾阻拦越过了队伍往营区外冲去。  
“等等，你要去哪?”他大喊。  
“那是丹妮的队伍，她在树林里，那是丹妮的队伍!”米尔回头对他焦急地大喊着，没有停下马蹄的往营区外奔驰而去。  
那是利威尔最后一次看见他的背影。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 850年后的正剧剧情、巨人的秘密、马莱那些文中不会交代太多，饶过我，不然会写到归西(ﾟ∀。)，毕竟大家也都知道发生甚么事情，再用文字赘述也没意思啦，主要还是会专注于在那些时间点利利和文文之间的变化。  
至于提到104期的小朋友们时也不会个别作出场介绍，大家也都认识他们了~  
顺便提醒，会有一些Mikasa→Eren单箭头的部分。  
Eren→Levi的部分，下一章会解说的详细一些。其实Eren的部分个人觉得非常难写，到现在都还在修改中，因为本篇文是团兵重点，团兵开始团兵结尾，艾利做一点转折点缀，最初撰写时艾利的部分有描写比较多，但现在又调整了不少。  
自己认为爱情本身就是一个不可能完美又容易伤人的东西，尤其在故事中的环境和年代里，现实造成的磨擦会更多，于是一直在琢磨利利对文文是如此专情的状态下，遇上直来直往的Eren时会是甚么反应。  
虽然自己平常也是会啃一些艾利，但觉得Eren的态度特别难抓呀，个人觉得Eren虽然年纪较小但也不是傻白甜的那种风格。Eren也遭遇了悲剧创伤、从了军，最初就是年轻气盛的男子汉，并且是个不会隐藏自己心情的人。  
而利利初识文文时，文文就已经是个城府极深的军官，自己也是个思绪复杂自我纠结的人，和面对Eren时会是完全不同的景象。  
至于前期，虽然写的是ErenxLevi，但在个别的位置上会比较平衡，因为这时的利利已经是死鱼眼兵长，外显的情绪波动已经快被消磨光了，让他们回归两小无猜的平静感会比较好一些。
> 
> 最近Lofter似乎屏蔽很严格，上一篇被吞了一次才发出来，现在我不管怎么改都说我有敏感词，大崩溃。
> 
> 最后欢迎回Lofter按下小红心或小蓝手。ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ


	17. 第十七章．沉默的罪刑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、sexual content、抑郁、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设、Eren→Levi

接连几天的大雨未停，土地被冲出踩不住的泥泞，马蹄在街区干道上留下湿黏的土壤。  
补给站的修复作业完成，在这次的任务中兵士伤亡控制在预期值内，调查兵团的部队在两周后低调且快速地回到本部。  
在大厅内与商会周旋的调查兵团团长，收到将士带来的口信。  
“部队已经回到本营，任务成功达成，但带回来不好的消息。”士兵在艾尔文耳边小声报告“据说失去了多名指挥官，这让士兵们士气十分低落。”  
“失去了哪些将士?”艾尔文问。  
“我们还没收到消息。”  
艾尔文点头，示意他离开。  
商会代表哑着嗓子对他说话，即便是会议休息时间，他们仍不会停止讨论，纷纷离自己的席位各自寻求更详细的对话机会。  
艾尔文的思绪回到了室内，忽略了敲打在高大玻璃窗上的雨水。  
直到一名士兵来到他身边说道“团长，您必须来一下大门。”  
艾尔文循着士兵所言将视线移往会议厅大门，它开了一条小缝，雨声和冷淡的光线透了进来，另一名士兵正在与外头的来人对话，士兵的脸上露出惊诧的表情。  
艾尔文是立即的迈开步伐前往门边。  
“团长。”士兵见他的到来唤到，脸上的表情仍未整顿。  
男人拉开大门，如他期盼的，利威尔站在室外，但对方身上和脸上都是血，他的头发被雨水打湿，雨水沿着脸颊从下巴滴落。  
“利威尔。”艾尔文心底松了一口气，但又担心了起来“你——。”  
“这不是我的血。”利威尔声音毫无波澜的打断了他，停顿了一下才说到“丹妮和米尔丧身了。”  
艾尔文愣了半晌，他能注意到自己脸部的僵硬和眼神的震颤。  
他知道一般人在这个时候会表现得如何，而他一向告诫自己不该那么做，积日累久，这些感受也成为点到为止的波澜，他失去了某些为人的能力。  
“尸体被带了回来，但他们没有家人，很快就会下葬了。”利威尔铁着一张脸，安静的解释，他的声音很轻，几乎隐没在雨声里。艾尔文注意到对方警戒的眼神快速的瞥了一眼他身后的大厅“你会来吗?”  
艾尔文正愈张口，却听闻商会理事的声音从他身后响起。  
“史密斯团长，您刚刚的提议......史密斯团长?”老理事走上前，调整卡在皱纹里的单片眼镜，艾尔文反身挡住了门口，防止商会的人看见外头的景象。  
但他一回头，却见门外已经空荡荡，利威尔早已不知去向。

利威尔骂着一连串的粗话，疾步穿过长廊，下属急急忙忙的跟在身后。  
“伤兵已经在军医院安置妥当，死者的部分已经通知家属认尸。”士兵跟不上利威尔的脚步，在湿滑的地砖上绊了一下“没有家属的阵亡将士，先行举行统一葬礼。”  
“已经开始了吗?”利威尔问。  
“经开始了。”  
他忽然停下脚步，士兵一个咧组差点撞在背上。  
“还真有效率。”利威尔冷静的说，他扫了一眼天空，再回头看了士兵一眼，吩咐道“去休息，处理自己的伤吧。”  
他打发了士兵，自己赶往军医院。他查看了所有的伤兵，检查名单，等他到达墓园已经是下午时分。  
天空整天都是灰蒙蒙地，空气弥漫着淡淡毛毛细雨味，它下了整日未停歇，这时又转变成了大雨，他未干的衣服又被再度打湿。  
广阔的墓园中只有一个男人的背影，撑着黑伞，站在墓碑前。他认出那是艾富里的背影，于是走上前，军靴在潮湿的草地上发出簌簌声响。  
利威尔没有说话，而是隔着着两条手臂的距离，让对方决定发言的意愿。  
“壁外调查必有伤亡，所以墓园一直以来都提前备好了位置。”艾富里背对着他，沉声说着“我们一直清楚自己为甚么加入调查兵团，那些伟大理想背后的牺牲，我们都是清楚的，但却没想过有一天，这些生离死别降临在我们身上时的模样。”  
艾富里的声音透露出他脸上的泪水，就像打在黑伞上的雨水沉默的滑落在草地上。  
“米尔和丹妮没有家人，从成为训练兵之日我们三人就互相依靠，我一直视他们为自己的亲弟妹。”艾富里的背影前所未见的颓丧，利威尔甚至没过他穿着黑衣的模样，这竟是头一回。  
“因为丹妮的优秀，让艾尔文团长提拔她成为他的正规队员，也同时选择了米尔和我，他那时说，这样你们就会是一个家庭，不会分开。如果我没有退出这次的任务，我就能跟他们死在一起。”  
雨势加大了，如网般扑天盖地的洒下，无视了地上的伤心人，一点一点的将他们向往天空的灵魂打回凡间。  
“利威尔，你说这个世界是不是越来越疯狂了?”艾富里半回过头，对他说到。  
利威尔只是盯着对方的黑色领带，他想找出一些话语告诉艾富里，这个世界没那么糟，这个世界还是有着希望，但他找不到任何理由，连自己也不再相信“它也让人越来越疯狂。”最后他只能这么说。  
后来艾富里离开了墓园，利威尔才走上前。他半跪在墓碑前，看着上头的两个名字，下头还刻了一行墓志铭，写着: “追逐繁星而去。”  
石头墓碑被雨水打湿，就像他湿淋淋的头发，这样的天气是看不见星辰的。  
他能感受到自己心绪的疲软，沉痛正一点一滴地从他麻木不仁的外壳内渗透出来。  
他在坟前待了很久，发着呆，听着雨声，直到听见了潮湿草地上的脚步声，和雨水拍打在纸张上的声音，接着他头上出现了一块阴影，雨水被挡下来了。  
他能依据脚步声判断出来者是名很年轻的男人，于是他抬头一瞧，少年头顶上顶着报纸，正在帮他挡雨。  
“你在这里做甚么?”利威尔惊异且不愉快的骂到“是谁让你回到本部的?”  
“韩吉前辈被临时召回本部，她想让我看看她的研究资料书，便带着我一起回来的。”艾伦赶紧解释道“埃尔德先生也跟着，他们参加了稍早的葬礼，现在正在邻近的办公室和长官们谈话。”  
利威尔这时才免强冷静下来，他再度摆出一张冷面，撑着膝盖站起身，往通往墓园外的拱门隧道前进。  
他瞥了一眼少年问道“你手上拿的是甚么。”  
“只是一份报纸，刚刚打发时间看的。”  
他们来到拱门下，隔绝了雨水。  
利威尔疲惫的长叹一口气，靠着墙沿坐下，他已经懒得顾及地上干不干净，反正身上已经脏的彻底。  
水滴沿着石拱门哗啦流下，落在他们脚边。他无神的远望浇着大雨的墓园，而少年也默不作声。  
“读到了甚么笑话吗?”他冷淡的问。  
“一些坏消息。”艾伦见他开口才回答道。少年身上干净，但也在他身边坐了下来，不顾让裤子沾上脏污“社会评论家写着调查兵团意图利用我进行人体实验，制造巨人兵器，而中央先兵团试图对我制裁，称这为人道处置。”  
利威尔想要耻笑，但没有这么做“真是好心阿。”他只是淡淡的说。  
艾伦干笑了几声“据说城里的人都在谈论这件事。”  
“所以他们才对我们扔石头。”利威尔抬起手无力的比了比自己额头上的伤口 “那你该有自知之明别再看这些垃圾。”  
艾伦盘腿坐着，垂下了肩膀和头“我不知道它会有如此大的响力。”他的声音里有着不属于他年纪的成熟忧愁。  
利威尔嘁了一声“它有的，而兵團過去也時常善用它。但謊言不敵另一個謊言，你的出现让我有种想法，或许我们所见的世人都被洗脑了一辈子。”他悠悠说道“这只是一假想，但现在你能有自觉，就别再让自己成为白痴。”  
雷光在云层中闪烁，接着才是陈闷又低沉的轰鸣声。几朵碎花被骤雨击落于地，无声无息地倒在不为人知的角落。  
利威尔对着墓园发呆，需要一些安静的时间让自己厘清这几日发生了甚么，重新从城墙内出发，经过草原和山坡，在哨站的每一刻，检视着所有错误。  
直到他发现自己无意义的让一些无法重来的悲剧持续上演时，也察觉到自己的身旁持续不断的注视。  
“你该学会不要一直盯着别人看。”  
他指出这点，少年被点醒后尴尬的咳嗽。  
过了一阵子，艾伦开口问道“兵长，你跟指挥官们认识很久了吗?”  
“说长不长，说短不短，但足以让人感伤。”利威尔平静的说，彷佛不受影响似的。  
“他们怎么会...”  
“米尔在心急之下脱离了队伍，就这样。”他简短的回答“感情让人失去理性。”  
“但感情是个美好的东西，不是吗?”  
“啥?”利威尔疑惑的瞪向插话的少年。  
“这世界就是有它才不至于那么糟的，它是这世界上仅存的温暖。”艾伦说的很肯定且理所当然，显然对此深信不疑。  
利威尔为此而哑口无言，他想出声反驳，但却对这样的冲动感到太过幼稚。  
少年大约十五岁，反应敏捷，话多的讲不完，但此时也克制的不多言。利威尔此刻才注意到对方那身皮肤饱受太阳烤烈，已经比原本的肤色深了许多，衬的一双绿色的眼睛似乎更加明亮，想必是被韩吉折磨的。  
或许该给予人生建言的是他，若他们不能带给新世代希望，谁还能做到。  
但每当他开口时，嘴里吐出的只剩残酷冷血的命令，例如现在，他的一颗心应该正沉重的绞痛，但这份感受却因为武装和麻痹而蒙上了层层幻影，甚至让自己怀疑起它的真实性。  
利威尔伸手碰了碰自己毫无表情的脸皮，有些出神，他对着空气和少年同问道“我看起来如何?”  
艾伦因为他突然其来的询问而呆愣了几秒钟，随后才回过神来，平静的回道“冷淡…冷酷。”  
他用右掌停在脸颊上，又用左掌覆在脸颊上，感受自己僵木的神色，只能皱起眉头——这是他唯一展现情绪的表情。  
“…还有悲伤。”  
少年的接话让他猛然转过头，盯着对方“甚么?”  
艾伦依然是同一张实事求是的面容，向他解释“或许一般人看不出来…”利威尔的那份冷漠中散发着一种不同的光芒，鼓励少年继续下去“但我知道，在和我遭遇同一场灾难的人中，有不少人流露出了类似的神情。别人以为他们冷血，但他们只是在保护自己，或是一下子失去了太多——”  
“够了。”他制止艾伦继续说下去，内心狂躁。  
是的，他的确在悲伤，少年的话让他真实的意识到这一点，让自己的内心顿时踏实了一些，却又立即因为被下属察觉的脆弱而反抗了起来。  
接着气氛陷入诡异的尴尬，在利威尔认定自己的尴尬已死的这些年，他突然为此浮生焦躁的情绪。  
当他这么纠结时，一阵马蹄声从拱门另一头传来，它的回音在隧道里回响，预示了一辆马车的到来。  
在拱门隧道的另一头，一个高大的黑色人影站在那儿。  
“你该回去了，被艾尔文发现你在这就有麻烦了。”他对艾伦说。  
少年被不明所以的支离了，离开前不时回头，但利威尔的注意却已不在他身上。

“希望我没替你的会议带来麻烦。”当艾尔文站在他面前时，利威尔这么说到。  
“你没事吗?”只见艾尔文马上蹲了下身，轻声问他。  
“啊?”他一时没反应过来的疑问，停滞了几秒钟才回神过来“只是一些小擦伤。另外，我把丹妮的手臂和米尔的半身带了回来。”  
他知道艾尔文注意到了他而头上的伤口，于是解释到“这是回城的时候被市民攻击的，我太累了，没有闪开。够了吗，要我数身上所有的擦伤跟你说明它们是被哪根树枝刮的吗?”他的脸上还满是没有时间洗干净的血渍，搅和着雨水黏在脸颊上。  
艾尔文向他伸出手，利威尔盯着它来到自己脸上，用袖子擦去他脸颊上的雨水。  
“嘿，你在干嘛!”他往后退，干净的袖子他面前被沾上脏污，这对利威尔来说是件严重的事情。  
但男人持续的动作制止了他，艾尔文皱着眉，对他温柔的笑。  
他别扭的撇过眼，这时才感觉到心底所有的阴郁痛苦都浮上了表面“在这样的任务失去两名大将，这又会被拿来说嘴了吧。”他说“我指挥不善，是我的错。”  
艾尔文沉重的叹了一口气“别想那些了。”男人安静地告诉着“我想去看看他们。”  
男人像他伸出手，他看着那只手掌，经胳膊搭在上面，借力站了起来。

在离开墓园的马车上，利威尔靠在窗边，张目仰望着天空。乌云在翻腾，那块大黑幕可能挡下了世界上所有的阳光，雨水哗哗的洗着石砖地。  
这里没有月光，他只好转而看直着从马车窗沿滑落的雨滴，雨势小时像至一颗颗豆子，稍大时又连成一直线。  
艾尔文简短的讲述了方才的会议内容，不过利威尔一个字都没听进去。他累极了，浑身乏力，疲倦好像融化的铅块，开始在四肢，在脑袋里凝固起来，待艾尔文不再说话时，他的眼皮也将近阖上。  
雨雾被风吹进车窗，让他的脸蒙上一层水气。  
“坐近来一点。”艾尔文对他说，并轻柔的拉了一下他的肩膀。利威尔迷迷糊糊地让身子向右倒，肩膀撞在艾尔文身上。  
似曾相似的场景，他同样的倒在艾尔文肩上睡着了。  
这并没有持续太久，当他突然醒来时，街道上的位置告诉他自己只不过昏睡了十来分钟。  
街边有人叫卖着晚间报纸，喊着标题吸引顾客，嚷着调查兵团归程的消息，现在整座城市的人都知道他们失去了多名指挥官。  
“如果我能，我会打断报社编辑的手，让他一辈子无法再写出文章。”利威尔说。  
“这可真粗鲁。”艾尔文笑道，但两人的话语都沉重着。  
一会儿，艾尔文提起道“在你出城的这几日，韩吉不时有带来巨人训练的进度，在与多名研究员的讨论下，我们一致认为将艾伦交给你会使他更有效率的进步。”  
利威尔听后干笑了一声“可不是吗。”他说道，并且让自己的肩膀离开了对方。他看着窗外景色紧接着说道“我想我该尽早回到旧基地了，还有一整张清单的工作等着我。”  
“我是指...”  
“你是希望我早点回到岗位，不用解释，好吗?你才没这么拐弯抹角。”利威尔直接了当的说，他知道艾尔文会有甚么要求，尤其在这个节骨眼，这个男人不会放弃任何空闲时间。  
“让马车在这里停下吧，离往旧本部的路近一些。”利威尔边说边对车夫指示道。  
“我送你过去吧。”艾尔文说。  
“马车上不了那条山路，你傻了吗?”利威尔毫无情绪的说道，径直拿走了男人的伞，在他要下车前，男人一把捉处了他的手腕。  
“我再去找你，好吗?”艾尔文说。  
利威尔回头看对方，瞇着眼，拧起两道眉毛说“你才不会。”  
“我会。”  
“不会。”  
“真的，我发誓。”艾尔文笑着说，露出了利威尔最熟悉的那种笑容。  
利威尔赏了对方一个白眼“随便你。”  
他打开车门准备跳下马车，但发现男人依旧没有放开他的手。他皱眉回瞪，艾尔文仍然盯着他的脸瞧。  
利威尔只好伸过脸，亲了男人的嘴角。  
艾尔文马上捧住了他的脸，深深的吻他，脸颊被对方的两只大手掌握，挤得无法动弹，直到自己的手指已经发力的抓着马车门缘，男人仍不肯放开他。  
他被亲的受不了了，眉眼皱在一起，这老男人还闹着他玩。利威尔挣扎的好几掌推在对方肩膀上，才终于分开了彼此。  
“快滚，金发男。”他满脸通红，粗声粗气恶狠狠地说，并一把关甩上车们，将那张笑脸挡在门后。  
他用雨伞敲了敲马车，让马车上路，驶向了大街了另一头。

-

850年，夏。  
“你向艾尔文提过阿卡曼这个姓氏吗?”韩吉从树上倒挂下来，震下几片夏季专有的饱满红色叶片。  
“他不需要知道这些。”利威尔说，一边捏着红叶叶梗，在指尖翻过来又翻过去。  
“真的?”韩吉扶了扶眼镜“我只是想，他对关于你的话题总是挺感兴趣。”  
米克靠在古树旁，一如往常的聆听他们的谈话，这时他难得的开口了“你不希望他知道这件事情。”他对着利威尔肯定的说。  
“因为这是我的事情。”利威尔强调道“我的名字不具战略意义，它不需要那么多人的关注。”  
他不愿意承认这个姓氏带着的特质困扰着他，让他更加的怀疑自己长久以来的信念，而他并没有机会去证实这些。  
如果他所做的一切，他心之所向都只是血液中给予的本能，这将会是难以承受的一件事。  
“我们必须回旧本部了，利威尔。”不一会儿，韩吉打破了沉默。她从树枝上一跃而下，拍了拍裤子上的灰“米克可有时间跟我们来旧本部?”  
“艾尔文把新兵交给我，现在可闲不了，下次见面也得等到壁外调查开始后了。”  
米克直起身子，离开树干。  
“要聚在一起真是越来越难了啊，自从开始研究巨人之力，联络都是用书信发号施令的。”韩吉感叹地说“你说艾尔文是不是越来越有工作狂热的倾向?虽然一直如此，但从前的他并不至于这样的。我近日在记忆中对比了初认识艾尔文时，他似乎越来越执迷于...某些东西，一些难以言说的目的。”  
利威尔已经在旧基地待了两周，除了自己班上的士兵和韩吉外几乎见不了外人。今天是趁着回本部才和两人短暂见了面。  
他仰望树顶，阳光从红叶交迭的缝隙中落下，他看着叶子白了六年，又红了六年，正如同他来到地面上的岁月，而他最爱的始终是那些金黄色的花朵。  
于是他一年又一年的等待着冬季，期待着红叶落下，黄花绽放，这是万变的人事物中唯一不变的风景。  
他忽然有种预感，他周遭的一切可能早已踏上更疯狂的旅途，在未来等着他们的会是无法掌控的惊滔骇浪。  
“我一段时间没见到他了。”利威尔轻描淡写的说，他们都各自在冈位上忙碌着，无暇顾及他人。  
“希望下回你们已经研究出甚么来了，不论是巨人或是阿卡曼。”米克说。  
“我说了别研究那个名字。”  
米克没有特别挥手告别，在韩吉的再会声中转身离开了树林。

-

河谷地。  
他累的弯下腰来，双手撑着膝盖。  
“我们走了多久?”他问道。  
“可能二十五年，或是六年，也可能只是几小时或几分钟。”水里的他说道。  
“我累了。”利威尔说，这条大河像是没有尽头，他彷佛已经花了一辈子在追逐真相，形单影只，而这条路却永远没有终点。  
“我有不好的预感，再继续走下去会发生不好的事。”利威尔说。  
“可以这么说。”河底的男子娱乐性的告诉他“往好处想，事实上你早已经历过了，现在只不过是再回忆一次。”  
“去你的。”利威尔无情地骂道，他又踢了一块石子进河里，惹的男子笑了出来。  
“成熟的男人不会这么心浮气躁。”男子说道。  
“我没有心浮气躁。”利威尔说“我认为我一直做的挺好的。”  
“做一个成熟稳重的男人，做为一个兵长?你的确是无可挑剔。你从不哭泣、从不喊痛，你不曾表现脆弱。”男子继续的顺着水流往下滑着“但你为甚么活得这么痛苦?”  
河水撞在圆滚滚的岩石上，溅起水花，分割成一条又一条。  
“因为我必须这么做，那是我的责任，那是他对我的期许。”利威尔毫不犹豫地回道。  
他跟着流水的速度，缓慢地继续前进。

-

在面对巨人和人类，他一直以来对艾尔文.史密斯的态度护航担保，但随着时光拖磨，利威尔至今也起了疑窦。  
当然，如他说过千万次的，这并不是对于调查兵团团长的能力提出质疑，更该说是，这男人过于合衬于军事家这份职务，以至于显得异于常人。  
在将士死去时，自己因为岁月洗炼而看起来无动于衷，甚而怀疑起自身的冷血，而他清楚艾尔文有着与凡人相同的情义，但在军事教条和逐年大胆的策略下，他也不时怀疑起男人那颗心脏的颜色。  
利威尔还记得这场恶梦的开端。  
在他与艾伦.耶格尔还不到互相熟识之前，调查兵团便展开了第五十七次壁外调查。  
利威尔知道这别有目的——因为韩吉饲养的两只宠物死了，他是指，那两只研究用巨人。  
显然艾尔文在这回的出行上打了甚么主义，但这个男人没有告诉他该怎么做，肯定的，这个男人甚么都不会告诉他。  
在任务结束后他匆匆地赶往自己的小队，见到一具具尸体。艾尔文将他们当成诱饵、当成一个契机，若不如此，现在的艾伦不会还躺在卧室里呼呼大睡。  
失去少年，人类将要付出更大的代价，所以男人选择牺牲士兵。  
埃尔德和佩特拉，利威尔还记得第一次见到两人时的模样，他们灰头土脸的对他投以崇敬和欣喜的目光。  
埃尔德一直成熟稳重，是个优秀的领导者，对于不擅长管理下属的利威尔来说，埃尔德在这方面花费的心思比他还多，佩特拉比过去更加稳健，自己于那次艰困的任务中，在火推边生火时是她主动给予支持，还有在广场上她对着市民大声吶喊他与艾尔文的战功。

猎鹰的影子映在落日余晖中，他等待着残阳的最后一道光淹没，无声的长出一口气。  
若是当年没有选择他们，现在这些人或许都还能活得好好的。  
利威尔心知肚明在这个世界上，所有的抉择都是逼不得已，比起缅怀逝者，现在有更重要的事情摆在眼前。  
他爬上楼，穿过阴暗的长廊，在一扇们前停了下来，脚一抬踹开房门，发现了床上鼓起的被褥。  
他没有任何犹豫，一把将艾伦从床上拽下。  
少年吃痛的哀号一声，连着棉被滚在冰冷的地面上。  
“起床，低能儿。”他对着地上打滚的少年冷声说道“晚点有作战会议，你休息够了。＂  
他注意到地上的艾伦嘴里咕哝了几声，但一动也不动。  
“喂，别逼我动脚。”他再说一次，对方终于抬起头。  
少年草绿色的眼珠黯淡无光，宛如失去阳光照耀的大地，对方曲起膝盖站起，回身将棉被折迭成方形，期间不发一语。  
利威尔盯着对方的动作，皱起眉头。他从未见过如此重头丧气的少年，失去蛮冲与热血、毫无斗志，即便他与对方相识不过一个多月，却也在举手投足中察觉了不和谐之处。  
“你在搞甚么?”他问，语气过于生冷。  
谁知艾伦突然看向他，直视他的双眼。少年比他高的多，他必须抬头看着对方，他愣了一下，才发觉少年正以下属的姿态立正，等待他的训话或指令。  
但不下几秒钟，对方的眼眶染上湿润，片刻之间，少年皱紧眉毛、抿起嘴唇、咬上牙关，撑着大眼睛俨然想把泪水吞回去的样子。  
利威尔倒吸了一口气，无法忽视满心的慌乱。并非因为少年的反应而难受，但他很肯定，极力让自己对死伤离别麻痹的躯壳，因为对方那张脸的感染而溃败中。  
他头皮发麻，厉声道“你不如把胡思乱想的时间拿来计划该如何让他们的付出更值得。＂随后立即移开视线，焦躁又火爆的离开斗室，往楼下走去。  
是的，自己仍然感到悲伤，利威尔意识到后突然庆幸起这一点，他仍是有血有肉的一个平凡人。  
但他不能展露出过度的情绪，尤其是在军队中、在年纪轻轻的下属面前。他犹记米尔是怎么被慌乱冲昏头的，以至于葬身在十米级的巨人嘴里。  
“该死的。”他对着空气用口行无声的咒骂，扫视了会议是一圈，开始打扫工作。

半小时候，他们俩人坐在冷森森又潮湿的会议室内。  
利威尔翘起一条腿，但腿伤让他忍不住攒眉蹙额。除非要爬上楼梯，否则他不喜欢撑着拐杖到处溜达，那让他看起来像个没救的残废。  
他瞅着那条腿和过于安静的室内，感到一股焦躁。平时奥鲁多和佩特拉会和艾伦谈天，就算是较安静的埃尔德和根塔也能偶尔加入。但现在剩下他和艾伦时，自己只能瞪着天花板发呆，偶尔移动时木头的伊呀声都显得格外刺耳，而少年则盯着桌上的茶杯，依然一副无精打采地的样子。  
“慢死了。＂他懒散地瞪着天花板上的灰尘“艾尔文那个浑蛋竟然让我干等。＂他必须制造一些声音来缓解自己的暴躁“是屎拉不出来在跟马桶奋斗吗?＂  
利威尔在脑中计算着日期，除去遭遇女巨人的壁外调中那短暂紧急的交会，他又将近半个月没见到艾尔文了。  
他有种想一脚踹在那个金发男脸上的出冲动，等那个男人出现了，他一定会这么做。  
艾伦终于干干的笑了出来“兵长今天…话还真多呢。＂  
少年的声音让他停滞了一瞬“我本来就不是个特别沉默的人＂他说，但艾伦接下来的话让他希望这小子可以闭上嘴。  
“抱歉，我那时如果没有做错选择...＂艾伦安静的说“就不会变成现在这样，您也不会受伤。＂  
利威尔盯着时石墙，让这句话在脑袋里翻过来又翻过，忽然对这样的场景感到似曾相似。  
当年自己跪在伊莎贝尔和法兰的尸体前，为了无法改变的错误后悔不已。他明白那种愧疚、对自己无能为力的愤怒，责怪自己、责怪命运，自以为天赋异禀能掌控一切，但发现其实自己在庞大的威胁下是多么的微小。  
“不管是哪种选择，结果都是无法预料的。＂他冷淡的说，没有面对少年。  
“您也曾经有过怀疑自己决定的时刻吗?＂  
“啊。＂他用简单的声音回答。  
“是甚么让您不再犹豫?＂艾伦问，他的声音在空荡荡的会议室中格外清晰，无法闪避。  
利威尔犹豫了，他不知道自己是否真的对这些代价释怀，他能毫不迟疑的回答，他相信艾尔文的一切判断，但回归本心，那些出现在他梦中的朋友仍然紧拧着他的灵魂，名为‘悲伤’的情绪无时无刻告诉着他不曾痊愈的内心。  
但他却必须对其视若无睹。  
艾伦像是自言自语般地说“为了保护我的朋友、我的家人，我愿意付出一切。不论是与巨人战斗、与世界上的所有恶意抗争，只为不让任何人因为这些不该承受的悲剧牺牲。＂少年说的话直白却又如此的天真，没有远见，但又最贴近自己最初的念想“我希望我能和您一样强拥有更大的力量，让我能保护所有我在乎的人。＂  
利威尔一下子皱起眉“别像我一样。＂他说，当人拥有越大的力量，那沉重的责任更会压的一辈子喘不过气“你有满怀的正义感…”他看向少年，对方因为他的视线而紧张，就和多数是士兵一样“佩特拉也是。”  
他想咒骂脱口而出的话，因为那刺痛了自己。当年依照提拔彼此的约定让佩特拉成为队员，他知道一个女子是多么容易让人忽视，所以更加看照对方。  
他一直因为无可挽回的抉择而失去亲近的人、失去朋友，他恐惧自己最后会失去人类的心，如那些厌恶他的嘴脸口中说的成为恶魔。  
艾伦看着他的眼神震颤，像是观察着他的情绪，而他强迫自己没有逃避目光。  
“他们最后如何?”利威尔安静的问道。  
少年因为他的问话而诧异，随后严谨的、沉重种的开口“他们尽忠职守，对抗巨人到最后一刻。”

在一阵敲门声后，艾尔文领着新兵们踏进会议室，登时拉回了利威尔的理智。  
男人一如以往的整齐、威严，利威尔的视线追随着对方，时隔将近半个月的见面却一时没有让他想多说甚么，艾尔文也没有对他多说甚么。  
艾尔文指示新兵们接下来的秘密行动，说每个字，像是掌控着一切，掌握着命运的变化，但士兵们投出遵循的目光收在利威尔眼里让却使他五味杂陈。  
烛火微暗，他的脚踝发酸。  
在自己的预想里，这些经验不足的新兵和巨人将会为城镇带来毁灭性的灾难，尤其是年轻士兵，甚至没有周全的为自己接受的指令发问，但他们似乎打算拿狂热来弥补这些不够严谨的部分。  
直到散会时已经接近深夜，艾尔文和新兵们回到临时卧室，众人的脚步声在清冷的长廊上远离。  
利威尔留在位置上，仔细的检视完计划书上的最后一行字后将纸张弯成一个圆弧，刷起一根火柴将其点燃。  
火焰在他眼里无声的燃烧，炙热的温度烫着他的手和脸，没有人能阻挡的，纸张的边缘快速的变黑卷起，文字从世界上消失，一切已成定局，他将它们抛进铁盆，不为这些决定做任何辩解。  
他才撑着粗糙的木头桌面缓慢站起，艾伦便上前递给他原先搁在楼梯间的拐杖。  
他白了艾伦一眼，抢过那支拐杖，冷言冷语的说“时间不早，想好好达成任务的话，你也该去休息了。＂  
“是。＂艾伦安静地说。  
自己不是有意摆出上级姿态，但他近日实在是跟小鬼开玩笑的兴致都没有。不过他还是决定让自己不那么让人讨厌，于是打算再说些甚么安抚年轻人的心情。  
他盯着艾伦的脸好一阵子，斟酌遣词用句，同时间，脑袋里浮现了一股批朔迷离的想法。  
“我以前见过你吗?”他不确定的问，声音浮游“在你进入调查兵团之前。”  
艾伦的眼睛睁大了，但语气依然跑持着稳定“见过。”少年的回答让利威尔讶异，并皱起了眉目“但您可能不记得了。”  
“我和你说过话?”  
“没有，但你看了我一眼。”少年平静地望着他，语速慢且沉着，在空荡荡的会议室内显得独特“848年的夏天，北方的行军，我们正在进行负重短跑。”对方的话语使他稍稍睁大了双目“我在短跑中听见别人的呼喊，抬头看见你和夏迪斯教官站在山坡上，你注意到了我。”  
单薄的记忆脑海深处浮了上来，他捉住了它“艾伦。”他重复这个名字，就像记忆中听闻的那样“你是那个摔倒的白痴。”  
“呃…是的。”艾伦没料想到自己留下的会是如此笨拙的映象，尴尬的摸了摸脖子。  
利威尔将对方从头到脚来回扫视了两三遍，使得少年更不自在了“长大了不少啊。”他语带意外得说，却没料想到少年听后红了一张脸。.  
“你干甚么一脸便秘的样子?”他单刀直入地说，完全不留台阶下。  
眼见对方说话开始磕磕巴巴，他感到奇怪，但也懒得去追究了。  
“算了。”他烙下一句话，放下拐杖。有了拐杖的辅助，让行走变得方便的多，他移步到门前时停下了步伐，对少年说“总之，明天也请记得活着。＂  
“我会的。＂少年回答，利威尔不难发现他语气中的激昂情绪，这让他不想回过头“晚安，兵长。＂少年说。  
“滚。＂  
他穿过木门，碰的一声甩上。

利威尔撑着拐杖，一拐一拐地爬上楼梯，让拐杖敲击地面的声音回荡在幽暗的楼梯间。  
他的临时寝室在二楼，现在时辰已晚，他有点累了，不想在这时还跑去找艾尔文。  
但他的确想一脚踹在那个无情的男人脸上，或是一拳打在对方肚子上。此外，他还想跟艾尔文好好谈谈关于自己小队的那件事。  
他想知道艾尔文是怎么想的——虽然也就是那千篇一律的说词，但他需要告诉男人自己对于队员牺牲的强烈不满，主要是希望这么告诉对方，对方能不再做这么疯狂的决策。  
利威尔考虑了几秒，又爬上一层楼，他既然这么想了，就一定说到做到。他出手一项不手软，就算对方是长官，或是艾尔文也一样，不达成自己的目的会让他焦虑得睡不着觉。  
他拖着不方便的腿，风风火火的来到男人的房门前，如他一贯的作风，没有敲门的就闯了进去。  
在这位高大的金发男人回头的那刻，利威尔不顾脚的疼痛，几个踉跄的跨步上前，往上一跃勾住了对方的肩膀，接着一吻就匆忙的贴上对方的嘴唇。  
艾尔文毫不犹豫的抱住他，双臂勾住他的腰，他的手臂环住男人的颈子，急切地亲吻彼此的嘴。沒有商量，沒有提議，沒有暗示。  
他的背部撞在门板上，艾尔文着急的吻他，而他双眼紧闭，那些忧虑在这一刻都烟消云散，他们之间只需要亲吻以及触碰，在彼此的身上找到那份甜美与苦涩的力量。  
自己始终无法因艾尔文的指令而厌恶对方，他无法这么做，尽管痛苦、悲伤撕裂着他，但他对艾尔文拥有着超越这一切的理解和包容。  
他无法克制自己不想艾尔文、不听对方的声音、亲吻对方的温度。  
他想拥抱着对方，让自己忽视那些痛苦。  
利威爾感觉有只温热柔软的手伸向他的下腹，在黑暗中探索他的身体，從下而上解开他的扣子，使两人的血液开始沸腾，神经着了火。  
艾尔文将他放在沙发，脱去自己的衬衫，發出細小的棉線撕裂聲，利威尔看见袖口的那颗扣子因为没有耐心的拉扯又摇摇欲坠，而艾尔文也发现了。  
“钮扣大概就是这样坏的。＂艾尔文煞有其事的说，可怜的衬衫被扔在地上，男人俯下身子，将利威尔困在他与床垫之间。  
“反正你都裸着跑江湖的，穿条内裤就好。＂利威尔吐槽到，语毕他就被对方的亲吻堵住了嘴。  
男人啃咬他的脖子及锁骨，指节滑过他的肋骨，利威尔不由得喘息出声，他抱住男人，指尖滑过他健壮的背脊。  
像是用双脚走在绵延山脉上，他和男人一起走过的旅途，踏过夏草、枯枝、冰雪，世事多变，但这些记忆依然历久弥新。  
“我还以为你进门时要打我一拳。＂艾尔文在他耳边用那低沉的声音说。  
“你怎么会认为我没有。＂利威尔翻身跨坐在对方的腿上，对方同时坐了起来，用双臂挎住他的腰。  
利威尔搂紧艾尔文的脖子，低头恶狠狠地说“我操他的还想给你一巴掌。＂  
艾尔文被逗笑了，伸手摸向他的大腿和腰线，将脸埋在他的胸前，吸着他身上干净的气味。  
“过来。＂男人仰起头，鼓励的说。  
利威尔轻巧的将脸靠近，优雅的降落在对方的双唇上。  
男人的手已经熟练的脱下他的裤子，用手指摩娑张开他，嘴上亲吻他身上的每一寸皮肤。  
利威尔被吻的耳根发烫，他闭起双眼，双掌在男人脸庞停留，在对方归来时让气息紧紧牵住彼此，用额头骚乱对方整齐的金发。  
男人托起他的臀部，探入他的身体，那错不及防的痛楚依然让利威尔惊叫了一声，声音又吞回喉咙中。他無語自己為何要另闢這條過於刺激的途徑，更为深入的角度让想冲口而出的声音闷在喉咙里，他尽力的放软身体，维持两人的联系。  
而男人揉捏着他的臀部，用牙齿在他的颈子留下痕跡。  
刺痛感让利威尔松开了口，呻吟了出来，艾尔文舔吻着他，催促他努力的摆动自己的腰。  
他尝试着摇动，而对方不满他的速度，两双手又拧了一下，嘴上也不饶人的啃起他的耳朵。  
“操，你别再咬了!”他骂道。  
男人在他耳边留下令人发抖的轻笑“再努力一点。”  
他脸一下胀红了，不知道是被气得还是怎么了，差点就一掌挥了出去。发火之余，他仍然加快自己的速度，在对方的腰上伸展，感到下腹一阵火热，敏感处被自己的动作不断摩擦，几乎让他放弃了克制。  
男人把他吮的全身颤抖，那些高昂的呻吟刺激着他的耳膜，让血液全往下头窜。半途中，他被男人抱起，放在胡桃木桌板上，对方抬起他的大腿，带来更深入的冲劲。艾尔文的鼻息和粗喘喷在他的脖子上，低唤着他的名，拨开他一层又一层的防卫。  
碰撞中他的腿不慎被压着，让他撕了一口凉气。  
“抱歉。”男人立刻说道，在他响应之前便吻了他的足踝。从脚踝开始，沿着脊椎骨往上传送着讯息，接着他开始脑袋发昏，氧气的获取更艰难，所以他几乎停止。  
男人提醒他呼吸，在对方低声地喘气和动作中，他的腿上滑下湿热的痕迹。  
他仰头，一边迎接男人洒落下的吻，以免自己淹没在下腹流出的滚烫沼泽中，直到筋疲力竭，坠入深渊。

他没有回到自己的寝室，而是坐在桌上，晃着两条腿，对着双外的月亮发楞。  
清冷的月光被身影挡住，艾尔文传到他的面前，低头在他的额头上落下一吻。  
他目光轨迹跟随着对方，想起自己原先该提出的讨论。眼见艾尔文在他面前的椅子上坐下，利威尔左思右想的开不了口。  
“我——＂他说，男人马上看向他，等待他的发言，使他将话吞了回去“没什么。＂  
“你想说甚么？＂艾尔文有些困惑地看着他，声音在安静的房间里特为立体“告诉我。”  
利威尔的嘴巴张开又闭上，他想对男人说‘住手吧，你做的太残忍了。’但他不忍这么说。艾尔文明白自己做了甚么，同样的痛苦，自己是唯一能支持对方的人了，又如何能再让对方伤心。  
“我只是想，明天该怎么让你安全。”他不着边际的说，用两手轻轻的摩娑着男人的两只耳朵，对方因此露出了温和的微笑。  
“你没有说实话。”艾尔文说，让他的手一下子收回了几吋。  
他股出一口烦躁的气息，将双手放回桌板上，他继续凝望着月光，对方也同样。焦虑使他奔仅了指关节，捏着桌摆让指甲发白。  
他悄悄把目光移到艾尔文身上，发现对方也同时对他这么做。男人对他露出无奈的笑，对他指令“到我的膝盖上。”  
利威尔听话的照做，顺从的像是他早已习惯那样，爬到男人腿上。艾尔文的手慢慢的移到他的脖子上，艾尔文有权限这么做。那只手在他的后颈轻轻的按摩，让他闭起眼睛，当空气更安静时，它爬上的他后脑，用指节抚弄短短的头发。  
他的头微微前倾，向对方低下，臣服于抚摸和安抚，最后他的头靠在艾尔文的肩膀上。  
在他将近昏睡时，耳朵过于敏锐的察觉到了男人的叹息，他抬起头，关注对方，因为他在乎对方。  
艾尔文见他的起身，温柔的微笑，用鼻子碰了他一下，他缩起肩膀，对方又吻了他的鼻尖一下。  
不论艾尔文做了甚么，又或变成甚么样子，他的脑中全是他，他所有的情感都向着他。  
他的心和灵魂都交给了艾尔文，这却又如此令他感到害怕。  
明日会如何，往后会如何，他没有勇气去想象。

-

“八英寸的枪管，胡桃木握把，手感不赖，它近距离甚至可以击倒猛兽，但对付巨人就别想了。”利威尔向艾伦在手上展示着随身的左轮手枪，打开了弹巢，又压回去“将卡件向前推，弹巢就会打开。这种枪的装弹方法很简单，只要将枪口往下，将子弹放入膛室内。”  
随着卡榫的清脆声响，少年的眼神更显得严肃又不乏惊奇，仔细地盯着他手上的动作。  
“这可以单或双动击发，也就是直接扣板机或是拉下撞锤再扣板机。”他将拇指扳下撞锤示意“拉下撞锤再扣板机可以减轻扣板机的力量，射击更精准。射击完毕打开弹巢，枪枝向后，子弹便会自己落下。”弹朝向左侧滚动打开，他将枪管往上倾斜，子弹便同时掉了出来，落在自己的掌心。  
艾伦睁大了眼，长长的喔了一声，俨然一副好学的样子。  
“不过我们平时并没有使用枪枝的机会。”少年说。  
“你该学着点，总有一天会用到的。当你要对付人的时候，或是脚断了的时候。”他说，在见到艾伦神色紧张的咽了一口口水时补充道“我忘了你就算腿断了都还能长出来。”  
“我可以试试看吗?”少年问，他便将手枪递出。  
艾伦接下了左轮枪，用着刚学到的方式，打开弹巢，又将弹巢甩回去。  
“笨蛋，别为了耍帅甩弹巢，这样容易坏的。”他低声骂到，但也不是那么严厉。  
“啊，对不起。”艾伦马上紧张的道歉。  
少年再度试了试，利威尔检试着对方的动作，同时查觉到身旁有个人影一抖。  
“你紧张甚么?既然你怎么都不会说，那我也没必要在你的脑们上开枪。”他对尼克神父说，但懒得看对方一眼。  
神父铁青着脸，像胃痛似的不发一语，也不动作。  
兵团捕获了女巨人，毁了半座王城。艾伦和亚妮在墙上砸出了大洞，意外的让众人目睹一张鬼脸躲在石墙里头。  
而现在他们位于艾路米哈，做为伤员的自己只能待命，在部队出发后，他必须去见艾尔文。  
信息量太过庞大，情绪跟不上思考，反而使人平静了起来，就连那些新兵也是，虽然各个面色紧绷，但也是有井有条的准备着。  
他啧了一声，不耐烦，但没有发怒。往远处一看，只见韩吉装束完整的从们外出现，大步靠了过来。  
“找到米克了吗?＂韩吉还没站定他就问道。  
“没有。＂韩吉听起来足够镇定，但脸上的冷汗显示着她的隐隐担忧“首要还是将目标放在那拿巴和那群新兵身上吧，还有混杂在里头的‘那些’。＂  
那些巨人。  
韩吉的话让利威尔皱紧了眉头，他动了动受伤的腿，刺痛的脚踝让他无法忽视这些不便。  
为了捕获女巨人，艾尔文让都市中心成了一片废墟，死了上百平民，如今面对其余未知的巨人，人类又将损失多少?  
他们会失去米克吗?  
利威尔仍然记得首次与米克交手时，感受到这名高的可怕的男人是何等的训练有素，那时的自己甚至无法轻易打败米克，而米克的鼻子能嗅到百米以外的巨人，能够有充足的时间避开危险。  
还有那拿巴，她投入兵团的时间比佩特拉和埃尔德还要久，极为优秀的她绝对有能力保护新兵。  
但这些都是最乐观的推想，在面对巨人时，他从没有乐观的念头。  
见着韩吉和新兵一个个整装待发，他看他们的这一眼，皆有可能是最后一面。他知道自己多么不希望失去他们，朋友、下属，但在现实上却无能为力。  
“利威尔?利威尔?＂  
声音忽然寸进他的耳里，清醒了意识，他听到了韩吉的呼叫。  
“甚么？＂  
韩吉看着他的表情都很奇怪“我叫了你很久。＂她说“我们要出发了。＂  
他应声，用力眨眼，让脑袋重新在正常的世界里工作。  
“艾伦，走吧。”韩吉对艾伦说。  
他看相艾伦，对方响应了韩吉的命令，同时将手枪呈回他面前。利威尔盯着枪，又盯着少年的脸，那双在灯火下炯炯有神的眼睛，才将枪枝接下。  
“兵长，我想学习枪枝的用法，下回能教我吗?”  
艾伦在他接回左轮枪时忽然说道，让他愣了半晌“你说甚么?”  
“啊…我是说这次任务结束之后，虽然我还是得更加熟练巨人化，但我可以用休息时间来练习射击。”少年解释道，似乎知道自己为甚么停滞，知道该给出什么样的保证。  
他瞅着对方的脸，一时有些迷惘。在兵团待了久了，成为军官多年，自己已经许久没听见这样开豁的承诺。他们带着分离的预想进行每一次的壁外调查，不对他人谈论未来，因为计划永远赶不上变化。  
“那也要能活着回来。”他木然的说。  
“我会活着回来的。”艾伦铿锵有力的喊道“我发誓，我会活着回来的!”  
“没事别嚷嚷，吵死了。”他碎嘴道，将枪收起，环起双臂。  
他静默注视着纷纷前往广场集合列队的士兵，一个个穿过拱门离去。  
“打扫工作做得好的话，我再教你。”利威尔沉声说，在艾伦坚韧的回应中别过头，踢了一脚尼克神父的椅子，要对方随着自己离去。  
尼克神父硬梆梆地站起身，这人的表情和半小时、半天前都是一个模样的像条死鱼。他领着对方往马车停靠的方向走，前行了几步，他停了下来。  
他回过头，看着韩吉带着几名新兵走向拱门。  
韩吉没有看他，嘴上也没有开着玩笑，如她的身分般是个老练精干的军官，将性命至于一去不返的自觉上。他将目光一转，艾伦跟在韩吉的后头，嘴上回应着长官的交付，神色严谨认真。  
但少年冷不防的回过头，一双草绿色的大眼望向他，与他四目交会。  
他马上转过头，甩开两人间的联系，前往托勒斯特。

-

天刚破晓，托勒斯特却不如过往的静谧。各兵团士兵在城墙边集结，整装待发，淡青色的天空下，他跨入住扎兵团的营区，找到了艾尔文。  
“尼克神父如何了?”艾尔文一见他便问道。  
“他甚么也不说，就算我威胁要将他分尸，他也不肯透漏半个字。”他向艾尔文一板一眼的报告。  
经过整夜的奔波和他的精神霸凌，尼克神父已经累的脑袋昏胀，答非所问的，利威尔也不想再为难对方了。毕竟自己对于这般守口如瓶的人已经见怪不怪，甚至已不感到恼火了，至今他只觉得无聊和厌烦。  
他环顾四周，低沉的说“真难得啊，连宪兵团都来了吗?”  
“中央也不得不这么做了。”艾尔文同样扫了一眼宪兵，随后问“艾路米哈的居民的撤离可顺利?”  
“嗯，意外的没什么冲突，得以让韩吉的队伍提早出发，艾伦的状态也没什么问题…”他说到一半，眼角余光扫到一名军官从转角步出，见到他们却又退了回去。  
“利威尔?”艾尔文见他的分神，叫住他。  
“除此之外，我也没有其他可以报备的了。”他赶紧回应。  
艾尔文点头，随后望了一眼高墙，说道“我必须去见皮克西斯司令，你在这，看着神父。  
他答应道，并目送艾尔文离开。男人到了墙边，使用立体机动上攀，在高耸的城墙上，朝霞已散，太阳已崭露锋芒。  
想着这大片的墙里塞满了无数的怪物，利威尔不由的打了个寒颤。  
随后，他往休息室的转角走去，找到了艾富里。  
“你搞甚么躲躲藏藏的?”他单刀直入的问。  
对方皱了皱眉头，往他肩膀后头看了一眼，利威尔知道艾富里是在确认艾尔文有没有跟来。  
“其实只是得知了一件事情，不好在艾尔文团长面前提起罢了。”对方说，让利威尔更感疑惑。  
“甚么破事?”  
“嗯…”对方面色凝重的停顿，接着说“我啊，从留在都城震灾的士兵那听到了罹难者名单。”  
“哪个贵族死了吗?”利威尔知道自己在说废话，在中央的大街上随便一踹都能踹到一个贵族。  
“的确不少贵族伤亡，不过这个人啊…是你和艾尔文团长认识的。”艾富里说，让他卡了半口气在肺里，疑虑显现在脸上。  
“谁?”  
“莉莉亚.迪亚斯，那个笔名叫莉莉的作家。”  
他感觉血液在脸上凝固了，一时半刻竟不知该如何反应。  
“狗屎。”他低声骂到，神色和声音迟钝压抑着吃惊“老天。”  
“团长和她的关系挺好的吧?”艾富里也低声说，即使他们没必要这么做。  
“嗯…算是吧。”利威尔回答，仍然觉得自己的汗毛直立。  
的确，艾尔文和莉莉一直是朋友，早些年时也靠着莉莉在报社的影响力，让他们在初上任时免去了不少麻烦，艾尔文甚至和对方约会过一段时间。  
利威尔回忆到，自己上回见到莉莉是在四个月前，某个政商名流的聚会，对方仍和艾尔文有说有笑。  
“该告诉艾尔文团长吗?”艾富里问。  
利威尔楞然的用喉咙挤出声音“不是现在…”他说“不是现在，艾尔文现在有更重要的事情。”  
艾富里微小的抬抬肩膀“也是。”对方的目光立在高墙上“但就算告诉他这件事，也不会有甚么反应的吧。”  
“你是甚么意思?”  
“这么多无助的人死了他都没眨一眼，除去碍事的多年战友也做过好几回。”艾富里的话语淡漠，脸上也没有情绪“从最初便跟随他的小队下属丧身，也不见他面露悲伤。”  
“他不是这样。”利威尔因为艾富里的评论而感到不悦，不做思考的回道“艾尔文并不是这样。”  
艾富里向他皱眉，面目严肃，利威尔霍然为此感到疏离，意识到自己从未见到艾富里表露如今人冷淡的神情，眼前的男人与他记忆中的截然不同，连灵魂都变了颜色。  
“利威尔，你总是为艾尔文团长说话。”对方挺直着腰杆，肃穆的对他说“你总是替他办事。”  
他眉头皱得更紧了，更有股冲动想往后退，而对方持续告诉他。  
“我知道他是你最亲近的人，那你更该知道，他变成甚么样子了。”  
“他没有变。”他厉声道。  
“他变了。”艾富里没有发怒，只在阐述认为的事实“你不愿看清而已。”

在接下来的六个小时里，利威尔头痛了起来，脑袋一片浑沌，不知道该怎么做。  
一股暴躁的情绪在酝酿，但他不知道自己为了甚么而发怒。是因为等不到米克的消息、是因为艾富里对艾尔文的评价、还是因为自己意识到艾富里说的是事实?  
他在嘴里咬着舌头，尝到铁的味道。为了平息怒气，他在驻扎兵团的营地里走来走去，瞎忙，直到完全无事可做，脚踝开始疼痛，只好回到马车上和尼克神父干瞪眼。  
“利威尔兵长，你——”  
“闭嘴。”他阴寒的禁止尼克神父对他提出疑问，不顾半天前自己明明用尽各种方式想让对方开口。  
他的目光飘动了天顶中成队的飞鸟，直到日正当头，先遣队伍带来坏消息。

“我们在回托洛斯特区的路上，遇到了由韩吉分队长率领的调查兵团，在里头，有几名没有配戴装备的104期新兵，其中三名的真实身分是巨人。”士兵跪在地上，上气不接下气“后来，调查兵团与超大型巨人和铠之巨人交战，很快…就分出胜负了。”  
在住扎兵的报告中，他们得知艾伦.耶格尔被带走了，韩吉和其余的士兵失去战斗能力，只得在原地整顿等待复原。  
那个小鬼又被带走了，利威尔的血液里燃起一股怒火和焦躁。  
他们必定得出兵夺回艾伦，但面对三个能力未知的巨人，调查兵团在兵力不足的情况下必定陷入苦战。  
他应该去前线的——利威尔在心底估量着，那个少年兵没有做好赴死的准备，不，那个少年并不是没有具备军人的自觉，而是没有将死亡列入选择。  
少年想要活着。  
他咬牙切齿，在面对无止尽的生离死别后，他知道自己为甚么对死亡如此麻木。  
在每一回的出征中，他们奔向希望，但却如随身物般的次次带着绝望——那是调查兵团让自己随时能赴死的决心。而新人们，这些年轻的士兵，他们不会带着它。  
在他的故作平静中，艾尔文和奈尔师团长和皮克西斯司令展开了作战研讨。  
自己则像个傻子，继续看着尼克神父。  
待十多分钟度过，艾尔文终于叫上了他。  
“这回，是三兵团的战斗。”艾尔文对他说明“攸关人类存亡的时刻，每个人都要付出责任，我们必须夺回艾伦.耶格尔。”  
“我该做甚么?＂利威尔抢快的问。  
艾尔文沉色看着他，目光移向了他受伤的脚“我想你适合休息。＂男人说“我会于这次的紧急状况亲自带领联合部队出战。＂他停一下接着说“这次你就留在城内，不用跟着出战了。＂  
他料想到了艾尔文的决定，但仍然不愿相信的问“我不用出战?＂  
“是的，你的脚伤——＂  
“等等。＂他隐隐地赶到焦急的心态“脚伤并没有造成行动的困难，我仍然可以作战。＂  
“你甚至没办法跑步和跳跃，这要怎么战斗?＂艾尔文冷静的说“这次我亲自带队，你就作为伤兵留在兵团，等我们归来时接应便可。＂  
“但…＂一直以来艾尔文出战的壁外调查他必定会在其列，从未缺席过。自己作为兵团的主要战力，不只能完成最艰巨险恶的战斗，更能确保艾尔文的安全，当年艾尔文在训练他时对他说的话依然烙印在脑海“你说有你在的壁外调查我一定得参加。＂  
“这回是特例，你必须遵守你的职责——＂  
“该战斗的是我，我要保护你还有部队、还有艾伦，这是我的职责!＂利威尔抗议，说话都失去了稳重。  
他明白自己愤怒的缘由，不只是对于艾伦.耶格尔的责任感，还有关于艾富里对他说的话。  
现在的艾尔文甚么事都做得出来，这个男人的疯狂决策不只会伤害人，可能还会伤害自己。  
他毕生的职责便是效忠于艾尔文，但预告告诉他，一切都将要失控，他将对艾尔文的安全失去掌控，一切都将摔向他勾不着的万丈深渊。  
艾尔文的表情变了，似乎因为他的反抗感到意外，在早已习惯了顺从的听命后，他的突然发怒使男人感到不解。  
艾尔文没有笑容，也没有动怒，但极为严肃的不发一语，这般的男人不禁让利威尔感到头皮发麻，就如同当年他与艾尔文困在互相的不理解中时一个模样。  
但自己从来不是个甘于示弱的人，他比任何人都还要高的自尊心在让自己面对这种眼神时不感畏惧，而是更为愤然的抗争。  
对话在紧张的停滞后，男人正色严词的说“你今天是怎么回事?＂对方看着他一字一句的说“你还有一个职责，就是听我指挥行事。”  
“我提出的请求皆是为了调查兵团和众人的性命考虑。”  
“利威尔——”  
“我不想再看到有人死了!”他叫道。  
“够了!这是紧急时刻，你的坚持毫无意义，甚至会拖累部队。＂男人提高了音量，怒容已在脸上展开。  
利威尔安静了。  
艾尔文说的没错，目前的他失去了最佳状态，无法为作战带来最大效益，甚至可能造成意外。而他的坚持，只是因为他想见到韩吉和新兵们回来、想让大家安全，想让自己所追随的领袖永不坠落，因为对方是艾尔文，是自己永远流连注视的那个人。  
这并非毫无意义，这世界上不该有人说出这句话。  
脚上的疼痛和这一切都让他难以再承受，激动的情绪和腿上的伤让他无法再稳定自己的呼吸，以及控制身体的颤栗。  
他不看男人一眼，撒开队艾尔文的怒视和受伤的表情，扭头就走。  
他听见艾尔文在他身后叫着。  
“利威尔。＂因为他的不理睬，男人又略显焦急地叫了一次“利威尔，等等。＂  
他充耳不闻，拖着一条痛楚难耐的腿快步离去。

利威尔没有目的的四处乱窜，直到进入了休息室，意识到自己必须立刻停下。他蹲坐在地上，呼吸急促，艰难的换气，感到自己全身都在打颤，愤怒和悲伤，极度的悲伤。  
他在心底咒骂着，试图驱赶该死的焦虑和恐慌，让它们别在这个节骨眼发作。  
自己是如此害怕离开艾尔文一步，对方就会遭遇无法掌控的危险。  
但他不该忽视现实层面的考虑而坚持上战场，他该注意到这点的。如果他没有那么在乎艾尔文，便能轻易的放手认对方而去。  
如今他甚至不在乎自己对艾尔文的执念是单纯的情感，抑或是那未被证实的姓氏特质。  
他不在乎自己的本质，不在乎他人怎么看待他，他唯一的信念就放在艾尔文身上。  
然而这份信念却打击着他，上个月的事情让他痛苦，上周的事情让他痛苦，昨天的事情让他痛苦，今日的事情让他痛苦，不留情面的像骨牌一样一个挨着一个倒落，而自己追不上那坍塌的速度。  
在他让发白的视线回归清晰，平顺呼吸之际，一个平稳沉重的脚步声来到他身前。那双膝盖弯曲蹲了下来，艾尔文安静地叫他的名字。  
“利威尔。＂  
利威尔身心俱疲的盯着地面“抱歉。＂他扯动嘴角说道“我不知道是怎么...” 他没有继续说下去，脑袋发晕的旋转着，但自己也不想试图思考了。  
“对不起。＂他听见男人低沉的声音说“对不起，利威尔，我再也不会这么说了。＂  
他没有回应，在肃静中，男人依旧在他的面前，看着他。最后，他只能开口，用沙哑的声音问“你会带韩吉和艾伦回来?”  
他不是确认，只是想要求。  
“他们会回来的。”男人响应他“那是此次任务务必达成的目标。”  
“你呢?”他问，并见到男人的停顿。  
“利威尔，你知道我们身为——”  
“够了。＂利威尔打断对方，淡淡的说“我累了。＂  
他在内心深处嘲笑，自己奢望艾尔文说甚么呢?  
我会活着回来的?  
我发誓，我会活着回来的?  
调查兵团是没有这样的誓言的。  
空气染上深沉的凝重，良久后，艾尔文叹了口气，伸出手，将它落在利威尔肩膀上“我会让韩吉和新兵回来的，你放心。＂  
艾尔文始终没有提到自己。  
而他想要如过去一样信任艾尔文，但他知道，这回他没有办法。  
他是如此害怕，以至头昏又隐隐闹腾了起来，预感告诉他，一切都将失控，他想自己是要病了。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没仔细看自己写了甚么(喂)，连捉虫都没捉，下一章搞得我太累了(躺平)。
> 
> Eren→Levi部分，往后大多时候比较偏向Eren的单箭头，利利对Eren是偏向欣赏和好奇。  
文文和Eren的性质是完全不同的。  
没有完好童年和自加入军队就被要求表现超龄成熟的利利，在长年压抑到逐渐对生死麻木的他，遇见一个直来直往、感情丰沛的年轻人，足以激发自己丧失的那一部分，所以他才对Eren产生兴趣，但自始自终爱的只有文文。  
当时会想写Eren与利利的部分，是因为想写出两种截然不同的感情。  
团兵写的是冲突、磨合、信任后培养出的爱，而Eren的部分则是对于相似境遇的人产生的吸引力，Eren对利利是一见钟情+崇拜的类型，Eren与利利没有回忆和长久的相处，但在彼此身上看到自己相似与向往的特质。  
本篇文还是团兵文，艾利的部分是点缀。
> 
> 在一些小细节上，描写了文在军团中越来越偏执与工作狂热的倾向。  
利利开始对文文不满的原因，除了长年相处以来意识到文文越来越无情的作风外，还因为文文越来越给利利一种，将要牺牲自己也在所不惜的感觉。  
让利利觉得文文不珍惜自己的生命、无视他的忠告。  
最初在利利自己对生命失去热忱时，是文文告诉他这个世界还有希望，要他活下去。  
如今利利便认为你怎么可以说一套做一套，急着要去死不顾我为你活了那么久、跟随效忠你那么久的感觉。
> 
> 下篇会简略带过正剧王政篇的剧情，比较偏向利利回忆的方式。内容较多事件也繁琐，我会聚焦在利利的内心方面，折了我十年寿。  
然后大家也知道某件事情要发生了，所以下章要虐😂。  
另外下章结尾有文利暂时分手的情节，下下章才会和好。  
发刀，而且很大把又残忍的刀。  
！！！注意！！！刀很大把！！！非常大把！！！  
不敢看的瞇起眼睛看，看的椅子请坐稳。


	18. 第十八章．星星消失的夜晚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设、有刀

河谷地。  
“为甚么会发生这种事?”他脑袋胀痛，难以忍受喉头的恶心感“这些年来，我分明是这么努力。”  
“就算你用尽全力，仍然无法阻止他们一个个离你而去。”水中人说。  
随着对方的话语，天地间化为飘散烟尘，当它们拉回彼此时，创造出一片断垣残壁。  
“但它还在继续。”河底男子的声音在空气中回荡“让我告诉你接下来发生了甚么。”  
“不。”利威尔暴躁的叫道“我操他的累的不行，为甚么要这样折磨我?”他的情绪升到了高点，困惑使自己恼怒，跌进厌恶的深渊。但在看见水中男子的无动于衷，他的无处撒气，又渐渐成为了无力与无可奈何。  
“我都已经死了。”他摆了摆手，近乎放弃。  
水中人平静了一阵子，就这么看着他，接着说“有人不想让你死。”  
“甚么?谁?”自己提问的声音很奇怪，但也懒得管。  
“等你处理完所有自己的问题，你才能见到祂，否则结果还会是一样的。”男子用一种理所当然的语气说“面对你自己吧，利威尔。”  
面对一连串的悲剧  
你做了什么？

-

利威尔找到一块干净的布，对着床头柜上一个隐约存在的污点，使劲的抠着。  
医护官早晨才确认艾尔文脱离险境，将对方送入了疗养病房，而他现在左臂只剩下肩膀下短短的一截，持续昏迷当中。  
在艾尔文被送回城内时，利威尔用最快的速度让男人进入了军医院，并与韩吉安排了军士官们的后续分工，确认安顿好所有的伤兵和医疗资源。  
他们表现的经验丰富、冷静稳当。  
利威尔看着昏迷中的艾尔文，若是一般人面临这样的情境，应该是手足无措担心得发慌，但他们是训练有素的干部，就算想真的要发慌，在强迫自己优先处置整个军的团混乱后，那种惊滔骇浪的的情绪也早没了。  
陆续有三个兵团的干部前来探视，但自知为了不打扰伤员休养，也都只是问候几句便赶紧离开。  
这里的人太清楚死亡是怎么回事，在自己的下属战友战死后，仍然坚强的完成使命，坚强到让人以为冷漠。  
“这牺牲也太大了…＂前来探望的韩吉说，她的表情疲惫而低落“艾尔文失去了手臂，米克和那拿巴也牺牲了。＂她手里拿着一个马鞍上的金属扣环“我们找不到米克的尸体，只发现了他死去的坐骑。＂  
利威尔扔下了布，穿过病房的浴室门“我想艾尔文会想留着。＂他说，并用肥皂洗手。  
“艾尔文这么做，真的值得吗?＂  
船长被砍下了右臂——利威尔脑海里突然浮现这句话。  
“不管值不值得，他从不后悔。＂利威尔注视着自己洗的发红的手背，垂下了眼帘。  
他的脚伤尚未复原，但他丢了拐杖，心想着等艾尔文苏醒或许表现的不那么损失惨重会让对方好过些。  
他日日夜夜守在艾尔文身边，持续的观察着男人的胸膛起伏，偶尔确认对方的呼吸。就算医护官表示过阵子艾尔文就能清醒，但每当利威尔离开军医院时还是感到焦躁不安。  
三日后的傍晚，他已无事可做，四周被他清扫得一尘不染。他靠在椅背上发呆，最后睡着了。  
他梦见自己面对着一株小火苗，它静默的燃烧着，像是一只萤火虫。他注意到四周坐着人，他们围着这颗火苗，形成一个圆圈，诡谲安静的等候着。  
利威尔看不清众人的脸，也看不清周围。他们像是无边无际黑夜中的唯一光点  
，蜷缩等待着甚么。  
忽然间，右边的人影发话了，利威尔扭头一瞧，火光微弱的照亮了那人的面孔，竟是他所熟悉的女子。  
“兵长，大家快冻坏了，赶紧生火吧。＂佩特拉微笑着说，她手里有根木柴，将它伸向了小火苗中。  
火苗在接触木柴的那刻壮大了，它吞噬了燃料，光芒也随着扩大。利威尔感受不到温度，但佩特拉似乎因此而温暖地松了口气。  
在佩特拉的右侧，另一个男人的脸被光线铺满了，奥鲁欧将树枝抛进火里，火焰因而向上发展，而利威尔却觉得有些不对劲。  
这里的空气又重又闷，像是被关在塞满棉被和霉菌的衣橱里。  
等到对头的埃尔德也向火堆抛掷木材时，他更确认了这点，烈焰扩张的同时正在掠夺他的空气。  
他对大家说“我觉得这样就足够了。＂  
“这里冷的我快冻僵了。＂奥鲁欧说，并催促着埃尔德“嘿，再加点柴吧，这些根本不够温暖我们。＂  
“我已经用完了我的木柴，剩下的在根塔那儿。＂埃尔德对对方说，语毕，根塔和那拿巴的面孔出现在人圈里，用同样的动作壮大火焰。  
利威尔咳了一声，左侧的人影便动了起来。利威尔察觉对方的高大，抬头一看，米克的大鼻子正对着他。  
对方不作声的将树枝抛进火里，利威尔几乎是立即感受到了窒息感。  
他张开嘴呼气，但吸入的气体却无法提供足够的氧气，自己开始头昏作呕。  
“轮到你了，利威尔。＂米克对他说，这时利威尔才发现，自己的手里不知何时多了一块柴火。  
将它抛入火中后，他会因此无法呼吸——他心底明确的告诉自己这点。但他想尽快结束这令人紧张的游戏，于是抬起手，决定将木头抛入，就和其他人一样。  
但那股嗡嗡声又开始了。  
利威尔向四周张望，寻找声音的源头。这次的声响比以往还要加清晰，更迫切的让他想要找到答案。  
他在地底发现了它，或者说，是他们的底部。  
他们的圆圈像是漂浮在永夜无边的空间里，而在火团的底部，大约五米的位置出现了那个光点。  
利威尔隐隐约约的听见了那个声音，那个光点传来的声响正诉说着一个他熟悉的词，但他怎么也想不起来那是甚么。  
直到米克捉住他肩膀喊着他时，光点的声响猛然袭来，在一股下坠感中，他从空中直直地往下跌落。  
士兵们和米克焦急地想拉住他，但自己已经离开了他们，他们的身影越来越小、叫唤声越来越遥远。

利威尔大喘着气惊醒，咳了好几声，像是要把全世界的氧气都送往肺里。他的脑袋告诉着这是源自于他的梦境，但试图回想时，那个梦就宛如泥鳅一般从手里溜去，怎么找也找不回。  
他用熟悉的方法让自己呼吸，过了几分钟，他镇静了下来。  
接着，他听到一阵微弱的呼气声，一抬头，躺在病床上的艾尔文缓慢的撑开了眼皮，像是被强光刺激的半瞇着，男人的嘴唇微颤，想要说话。  
利威尔赶忙上前握住了对方仅存的一只手，男人则转动眼珠子，望向他。  
他内心激动，又松了一口气，他对这位男人有好多话想说，焦慌使自己口干舌燥，话语噎在喉咙里，双唇麻木。  
但最终，他吞了几口口水，镇定地开口“艾伦，夺回来了。＂  
艾尔文听到后像是安心似的，又缓缓地闭上了眼睛，沉沉睡去。

-

一周后，艾尔文恢复了说话能力，利威尔没多表示，优先请来了皮克希斯司令。  
他们讨论着难民的安排与罗赛之墙的状况，几乎见证了若罗赛之墙崩塌社会崩溃失序的惨况。  
利威尔也无法闲着，他这日在病房门外撞见了匆匆赶来的调查兵团士兵及几名宪兵，报告起军人与市民爆发的冲突事件。  
“市民来自不同地区，为了争夺空间和粮食打在一起，这是冲突之一。更多的是人们不满军方的作为，不管是住扎、调查、宪兵团和保安处皆受到了抗议，军方为了平息抗争而阻拦市民，于是各地违法风波不断，军民冲突四起。＂  
“太多民众受伤了，医院难以接应...”  
“所以中央能提供的难民暂时居所为何迟迟没有下文?＂利威尔问，同时注意着艾尔文与皮克西斯司令的谈话。  
他见过市中心是甚么样的，尚未在女巨人破坏中重振的都城，前所未有的寂寥肃杀。尽管市民们散发上流社会的气质，却个个面容憔悴，水沟飘散出的死亡气味遮去了金塔扶桑的芳香。  
有那么多饥肠辘辘的老鼠和野猫在大街上乱窜，吓得一辈子养尊处优的有钱人们大声惊呼，使马匹撞在一起。  
都城如此潦倒，更枉论无财无权的难民。  
宪兵们是第一回与他说话，应答的并不流利“这...中央长官的意思是，申请都还在审核当中，无法这么快的。”  
“所以他们要拖到甚么时候。”利威尔冷言道，将目光转向宪兵们“动作慢得要死，平常吃饱撑着甚么都不干，现在不只正事没效率，还能违法殴打市民了吗?”  
“这是因为难民们也对军人动手了，我们必须阻止冲突扩大。”  
“我才不在乎难民有没有违法。”利威尔压着嗓子骂到“市民违法军人会阻止，军人违法谁能阻止他们?在军人行为不合法时他们有甚么资格管理市民，谁能信任他们?”  
士兵们被吓得闭上了嘴，不敢再吭一声，他则持续向宪兵施压。  
“希望中央在半日通过审议，我不管他是甚么狗屁上校还是上将，操他的给我在期限内办好，否则调查兵团全数罢职，等着他们自己出来挡。”  
说完他便回到了房间，一把将门甩上。  
他发现艾尔文和皮克西斯都看着他，愣了一下，回归镇定的走向两人。  
“抱歉啊，好不容易苏醒就要告诉你这些不太好的消息。”利威尔说，一屁股坐在椅子上，环起双臂，翘起脚。  
“不，我已经睡得够多了。＂艾尔文的视线仍留在他身上“请继续吧。＂  
利威尔沉默了半响，目光落在艾尔文空荡荡的右臂上“右手真是可惜了。＂男人刚被送回时的断臂简直怵目惊心，而现在已经包上了洁白的绷带，用平静掩饰底下的腥红一片。  
他为艾尔文失去的右手感到疼痛，但事已至此又能如何，只能说了一句冠冕堂皇的话。  
艾尔文扫了一眼伤口说道“你知道的，我已经亲手将多少人的性命送入巨人口中了，一只手臂根本不够赎罪。＂男人的话使利威尔猛然打了个寒颤，但对方像只是弄丢了一衬衫似的说着“等我下地狱的那天肯定会把这笔帐好好付清的。＂  
皮克希斯听了大笑出声“你说的没错啊，艾尔文。到时候就让老头我陪你一起下地狱如何?＂  
两名长官互相开着玩笑，利威尔却觉得这些笑话十分刺耳。他盯着自己鞋尖发愣，一会儿，又偷偷望向男人的断臂。  
难以置信。  
事情发生的太快，至今他仍然很难领悟到艾尔文真的失去了一条手臂。在多年的映象里，艾尔文代表着强大与威严的集合，当男人站在他的面前，他感受到的永远是如初见时那般不可违抗的生命力。  
如今他残缺了一块。  
自己怎么能放任艾尔文变成这副模样，而艾尔文又怎么能容许这般的损失?  
在一次又一次的争战中，他问着又死了几个人，自己又害死了几个人，年复一年，这些念想也不从消失。  
当前的情景告诉自己，艾尔文正在步入先行者的行列，而男人并没有要悬崖勒马的意思。  
甚至是当众人得知研究部门对巨人来历的推拟时，对方的反应更使利威尔毛骨悚然。  
艾尔文，是如何在得知多年来挥刀残杀的怪物皆是人类时还能笑得出来?  
利威尔始终明了，对这个男人来说为达目的能不继任何代价，不管是他人、或是男人自己的生命，而他就是艾尔文手中那把利器。  
但艾尔文设立的那条道德底线已经不再存在，而造成这般疯狂的理由，男人依旧只字不提，如今的含糊其辞只让自己感到愤然。  
利威尔霍然发觉自己完全不了解面前这位男人，就算朝夕相处了这些年月，艾尔文还是如同初识一般陌生。  
不论多么效忠于对方、奉献自己的情感，艾尔文仍然不将他的忠告当作一回事。  
“你代劳的职务做得很完善。＂艾尔文募然结束了上个话题“我知道你反对我这次的行事。但这些日子，到刚刚的谈话，你都是个优秀称职的长官。＂  
利威尔一言不发的瞪着对方，一涌而上的不信任感让他怫然不悦“毕竟这个职位，是拜你所赐。＂他抛下这句话，离开了病房。

-

艾尔文失去的右手，像是血淋淋的横在了两人之间。每当利威尔见到艾尔文，对方空空的袖子都在告诉着他那些永远无法了解心思，纵使艾尔文像是完全没有察觉到似的。  
利威尔作为恪守军职的兵长，仍然尽责的帮助艾尔文完成对方做不到的事物，完全的自发，彷佛自己一直都在做这些事，彷佛不是因为艾尔文的残疾而新生的计划，彷佛断臂这件事不存在。  
为了方便，他在艾尔文的办公桌旁放了另一张椅子，好让自己能帮助艾尔文撰写公文。  
“防御系统方面，则参照第五十五次壁外调查。＂艾尔文念着，利威尔则用端正的字体写下，一丝不苟。  
他专心的书写，在句尾结束最后一个字母时，迟迟等不到艾尔文的下一句话。  
他疑惑的抬起头，却正好对上艾尔文的脸，男人敏捷的亲了他，使持笔的手腕一歪，墨汁滴在了刚刚写好的短句上。  
“我靠，这又要重写了。＂利威尔懊恼道，盯着自己写得满满一张整齐公文感到可惜“喂，你是要浪费我多少时间。＂  
艾尔文伸出左手搂住了利威尔，对他柔软的脸颊又亲了一口。  
“这样你才能待久一点。＂男人笑着说。  
他扫了对一眼，觉得有些说不出的奇怪。这时的艾尔文看起来挺正常的，不论是言语或是行径。  
有些时候——在一些非常短暂的时刻里，利威尔能感觉到艾尔文的动作、眼神，又或是一些只有他拥有的感应中，男人隐约流露出了一股陌生的狠劲，和强烈的必须达成目的的执着。当然，对方锁定的猎物是那些他不知道的东西。  
艾尔文病了吗?利威尔内心深处有个小人大叫同意着，但他刻意忽略这点，好似不去承认，艾尔文就还是他记忆中那个怀抱满腔远大抱负的年轻军官。  
“再来一次你就给我用嘴夹着笔自己写。＂利威尔朝对方骂道。  
“那可不行。＂艾尔文靠近嗅了嗅利威尔柔顺的头发，有股肥皂和茶叶的香味。“你是我的右手，我当初可是这么跟你说的。＂  
“浑仗。＂利威尔说“总不能让我这样帮你写一辈子吧?＂利威尔移开桌上写坏的纸张，抽出新的一张摆上。  
他的内心忽然有个念头，不知道艾尔文的这辈子还有多长。这个男人会带着一身的秘密沉入土让，接着被世人遗忘。  
顶多，艾尔文.史密斯这个名字能出现在先烈名册上?  
而他，终其一生捍卫第十三任调查兵团团长名声的兵长，仍然无从选择的被抛下。  
每一天，利威尔的脑子里都是这些想法，让自己陷入沮丧和绝望，但又突兀的乐观起来，认为一切都会好转，前途依然光明。于是他在起起伏伏的心绪中面对艾尔文，但在男人面前，他呈现的还是那副能让调查兵团团长满意的模样。  
而在这晚，他梦见了许久不见的故人。自己坐在监牢里，转头看见了前军事长苍白无血色的一张脸，接着艾尔文走了进来，用一把刀划过军事长的脖子，接着转向他，划开了他的喉咙。

-

在接下来一小段让兵团运作回归正轨的日子中，自己在没有防范的情况下被莫测的命运踢离轨道。  
他深望这只是一个梦，但利威尔也无法再分辨梦境与现实，因为那些可怕的事情不分昼夜的在发生。  
就如同猩红色叶子开始掉落的那一夜，在没有星和月的天空下，只有油灯能成为唯一的照明工具。  
那是一年之中两个季节变换的时刻，利威尔在经过大会堂时听见正门前传来一阵惊慌的呼喊，接着灯火亮起，零星几人闻声聚集在大门前，骚动没有平息，人群七言八语的嚷嚷起来。  
利威尔快步上前，在距离群众不远时，他便察觉到了地上的一摊放射状鲜红，在士兵们足部遮掩下有条手臂贴在煤灰色的石砖地上，那不是军团的制服，而是一件便服上衣。  
但倒地上的身形是如此熟悉，利威尔无法欺骗自己对于它是陌生的。  
“让开。”他大步上前喊到，而士兵们被他的出现惊骇地僵在原地。  
他们面色惊恐，各个不知所措“兵长!”  
他拉开士兵，那具尸体便展露在他眼前。  
艾富里张开双臂，仰面朝上地躺着。  
对方的眼睛仍然半张地望着天空，头颅后却已溢出了鲜血。  
利威尔没有说话，为了靠近一些，他半跪下来，注视着艾富里的脸，眼前一片昏花，脑中的嗡鸣声一下子炸开了。  
在模糊的视觉和吵杂的噪音中，另一群士兵闹哄哄地路过附近。这是晚餐后短暂的自由活动时间，不少人会途经大会堂前宽敞明亮的道路。  
他们查觉到了异状，议论纷纷地往前，在簇拥中，已经有人发现了地上的尸体，惊讶地叫了出来。  
“通通离开这里。”利威尔吼道，他已经放弃保持冷静“艾尔文呢?调查兵团团长在哪里?”他大声问道。  
“团长和宪兵团团长一小时前去了档案馆。”他身边的下属答道，声音破损。  
他头痛欲裂，或许是这里的气氛过于异常，驱离了一群后，更多不知情的士兵被吸引了想挤身上前。  
“兵长?”利威尔听到了一个熟悉的声音，发现是艾伦和三笠靠了上来，在四只眼睛扫过艾富里的尸体时，震惊全写在了他们脸上。  
“发生甚么事了?”从远处闻声而来的士兵好奇地问道，他们没有停下移动的步伐。  
“我说通通离开这里!”利威尔再度愤怒地叫道。  
“三笠。”艾伦才顿时清醒似的开始阻挡人群，他呼叫着少女，三笠马上拉开了上前的群众，要是处于作战时刻，她可能已经拔刀了。  
“发生了甚么事?”在喧闹中，利威尔对士兵们问道。  
“报告利威尔兵长，我是大会堂的守卫，十分钟前长官表示他在大会堂遗落了随身物，于是我便让他进去了，没多久他就落在这里。”回答的是守卫兵，她是个年轻女子，保持着冷静“大会堂里绝对是没有人的，我们交班时都会巡逻一次，四周站哨的同志也没有察觉任何使用立体机动装置的可疑人士。”  
“长官是自杀的。”另一个更年轻的士兵倒不那么镇定了，他说话的声音正压抑着颤抖“我正在附近巡逻，方才正看到大会堂屋顶有个人影，正想指出来时，他便往下跳了，赶忙跑来查看才发现是艾富里分队长。”  
这糟透了。利威尔脑袋还热着，连指尖也发麻了。他想触碰艾富里张开的手掌，但他做不到。  
“通知宪兵侦查组以及军医院，就算是自杀也需要通过调查程序。”他说，在开口时，他不敢相信自己声音的冷静。  
士兵封闭大道，大会堂前只剩安静的他们。  
煤油灯放在地上，照着生者以及死去之人的脸，利威尔仍然跪着，目光无法从艾富里睁着的眼睛上离开。  
直到大路上传来脚步声，士兵告诉他宪兵团侦查组赶到了。  
“兵长，您得先站起来。”士兵提醒他，利威尔知道自己的脸色肯定不妙。  
他仍然看着艾富里的脸，没有任何动作，接着，他听到三笠也回头提醒他。  
“兵长，您必须站起来。”女孩冷静中略显急切的说，她知道不能让任何士兵看见调查兵团兵长的颓丧。  
随着这句话的结束，一条白布盖在了尸体上，遮住了艾富里的脸。  
他知道艾富里是怎么死的，是谁在高楼上推了那一把，是先行者的灵魂、在耳边呢喃的罪恶感、于心间徘徊不去的孤独。在米尔和丹妮离世后，永不结束的丧期压得这个男子喘不过气，然而众人对消亡的生命视若无睹，对他的呼救充耳不闻。  
利威尔忽然有个冲动，他就想这么跪着，把阻拦士兵前往的障碍全数推开，让众人看看调查兵团是甚么模样的一个地方。  
但在理性与感性的拉扯中，利威尔还是站起身，背上长官的责任，让无形的力量跩着他的手臂挺胸站起。  
因为兵长没有倒下的资格，就算死神已经在他身侧，他也必须直挺挺的站着。  
他一边抬头望向艾富里死后仍看着的天空，那是个没有星和月的夜晚，这该怎么追随星尘而去?  
而在天空下，大会堂的方型屋顶上刻着三女神浮雕。  
他遽然感到脑后窜上一股凉意，几乎能看见艾富里穿着便衣站在上头的样子。  
这名男子抛去了头衔、抛去了身分、抛去了自己的性命，而在绝望的时刻，这个世界不会帮助他，天神凡人都不会。  
这是他在人生最终一刻作出的安静、无声、最后的抗议。

-

艾富里下葬后，利威尔这段时间翻腾的情绪突然平静下来了，不寻常的停止了。  
并非只是回复了他处变不惊的态度，而是发觉自己对任何事的感受都消沉了，像是“他们都与我无关。＂，或是在遭遇变故时不再有“为甚么又发生这种事?＂的感受。  
这些情感都变成了一条直线，无法被操控地一动也不动，就算真的感觉到了甚么，那波动也是外在的狂风暴雨，而自己内心深处有个东西，被关在一个小盒子里，察觉不到烈阳和风雨，只是静静地待着，没有声音、没有动静。  
但这并不影响安排好的工作。  
在艾尔文的复原到达一定程度后，利威尔也将104期的诸位新兵编入了自己的小队。在曾经设立的标准下，新的小队实力和经验远远不及过去的利威尔班，但他现在并不在意这点。在兵团拥有智慧巨人的现在，比起个人战斗能力，他们此时更需要的是团队默契，才能在作战时刻辅助巨人化的艾伦.耶格尔。  
而为了让少年尽快熟练巨人化，他和韩吉将一群新兵拖进了山区营地，展开紧迫的特训。

枪声响起，在山间震荡，让藏身在落叶林中的鸟类纷纷现形，惊慌飞向另一座山头。  
“你大概只会用屁眼看东西。”对着完好如初的玻璃瓶，利威尔这么评价道。  
艾伦苦恼地摸摸脖子，看着手枪说“这只是我第三次练习，你也太严格…”  
“蛤?”  
“没什么。”少年立马打住，望着掌间的左轮枪好一会儿，转问道“兵长，你在加入军队前就会用枪了吗?”  
“嗯。”他应声“在地下城，有人教会我使用手枪，但实际学习其他枪枝的使用也是进入兵团后的事情了。”  
肯尼是第一个教会他使用手枪的人，他学得很快，没多久便能百发百中，但肯尼也没有因此夸过他。  
“是说，在这练习不会被发现吗?”艾伦打开手枪弹巢，一颗颗金色的弹壳随之滑下，落在斜阳挥洒的林间草地上。  
“和你变成巨人鬼吼鬼叫比起来，这只不过是蜗牛放屁的程度吧。”  
在艾伦汗颜的愣笑间，利威尔再度掏出六枚子弹催促道“再试一次。”  
少年伸出手要拿，他则把手掌缩了一下，说“手张开。”  
艾伦顿了一下，转而让掌心朝上，让利威尔把子弹投下。  
少年把子弹塞入膛室内，向森林边缘的木桩抬起手，瞄准上方成排的玻璃瓶。  
“手抬高一点。”他说，并把艾伦的手臂往上推“屏住呼吸，右手向前用力，辅助手向后。”  
在屏息凝气的肃静过后，少年扣下板机，六声不疾不徐的枪响，子弹飞出，同时玻璃爆裂声传来。  
艾伦睁大眼直视着前方，缓缓垂下手“喔——”少年又发出那种迟缓的惊叹声。  
“呦，还不赖。”利威尔对三枚爆裂的玻璃瓶，用平板的声音赞叹。  
“这回中了三发。”少年说。  
“不，是四发。”他说，在少年疑惑的望向他前，利威尔已经悠哉地往森林边境走去。  
他绕过木桩，穿入树林，在一棵大树旁停了下来。  
地下躺着一个血肉模糊、毛茸茸的东西。他屈膝半跪下来，发现那是一只死去的知更鸟。  
少年的脚步从后方靠近，发出树枝断裂声“那是甚么?”对方问。  
“知更鸟。”他回答，并盯着那团糜烂的肉块。  
头颅不见了，胸膛几乎炸开，只能靠着蓝色的羽毛判断其身分。  
艾伦也跟着蹲下，凝神注视着那具动物死尸，皱着眉头“没想到不小心击中牠了。”少年停了一下，说道“整个胸部都变成血红色的了。”  
“成年的知更鸟胸膛本来就是红的。”利威尔说。  
艾伦瞧了他一眼，突然像触动了记忆般稍稍拔高了音量“啊，我在希干希那流传一首童谣上听过，发现红色胸膛的知更鸟，代表着冬日将至。”  
“这歌说的是甚么?”他问。  
“麻雀是凛冬之神，知更鸟是太阳神，麻雀用弓箭杀死了知更鸟，太阳神离去，冬天取代了夏天。”  
利威尔对艾伦瞇起眼睛“童谣都这么暴力的吗?”  
少年哈哈一笑，又补充道“但从我同期的朋友那听来，知更鸟还有另一个故事可说。”少年将目光转回鸟尸身上“牠代表着王权将死。”  
利威尔的呼吸阻滞了一瞬，但仍让艾伦继续娓娓道来。  
“从前有个国王，在狩猎途中被刺眼的阳光模糊了双目，错失闪避的机会，被守卫误射的弓箭射中胸膛而死，而这故事里的国王之名与知更鸟相似。”  
利威尔稍微称大了双眼，低头俯视那团血肉淋漓的东西“王权将死。”他喃喃说道，感觉有些诡奇。  
“啊，虽然从各地流传的故事和歌谣并没有关联，但很奇特的一点是，我故乡的童谣中是太阳死去，然而在其他地区的故事却是太阳得胜了。”  
利威尔听着少年的叙述，眼睛死死的盯着鸟尸。  
红白色的残日正在西垂，像是铁匠熔炉中最炙热的炉心，但他却突然感到背脊发凉。那摊血色冲击着他的瞳孔，使他心脏失序狂跳。  
“兵长?”艾伦唤着，但利威尔没有听见“兵长?”  
少年伸出手，拍了他的胳膊，一下子将他从迷途幻境拔出“搞甚么?”他叫道，手臂缩了一下。  
他们被彼此吓了一跳，艾伦的手离开了几吋，但仍然停在那。  
“您刚刚——”  
“没什么，今天就练习道这里吧，该回去了。”他截断对方的询问，声音冷漠，但死白的脸庞和烙印着焦虑的嘴唇让他表演的平静缺乏说服力。  
艾伦投向他的眼神有些狐疑，但没有询问。少年把疑心强迫甩开，在站起身的同时抓住他的臂弯，想把他带起来。  
但利威尔没有动，仍然半跪在地上，唯有胳膊被对方抬起。他盯着少年抓住他的那只手，又看看对方的脸。  
这小子是故意的吗?  
利威尔的脑中陡然冒出这样的猜想。自己的种种行为皆暗示着拒绝被动的肢体接触，但这臭小子依然这么做了。为甚么?他相信少年作为军人的察言观色没有这么愚蠢，而自己也曾经告知少年不必过度对他毕恭毕敬，但这么违抗他又是甚么意思?  
正当他的脑袋在毫秒间飞过无数个少年行为的理由和处置对方的方法时，一个清朗的女声朝着他们喊道。  
“艾伦!要准备晚饭了。”三笠出现在林间空地的夕照下，一头乌黑亮丽的头发闪着金色波光，她看着他们，接着利威尔见证了少女的神情从平静转换为困惑，再从困惑转变为愤怒狰狞的模样。  
搞甚么鬼?

在回到木屋的途中，三笠一直守在艾伦身旁，查看对方身上的伤(大多是他踢的)并叮嘱少年应该遵循并把握休息时间，彷佛少年生活不能自理。  
这像极了他对待艾尔文的模样。只不过，与艾伦不耐烦的态度相比，艾尔文这个老男人倒是一直挺享受他的唠叨。  
他与少女的相似之处，几乎明示着他们的血统，但仍然缺乏进一步的证实。  
在进入基地后，利威尔坐立难安，用抹布四处擦拭，几乎把窗棂擦去了皮。  
血液里有股强烈的动能告诉他现在必须去找艾尔文，在局促不安的第六感中，他往窗外望，嶙峋的山峰在暮霭中清晰地显现。  
遥方有队人影骑着棕色的马匹急奔而来，利威尔看那领头人的身型和动作便知道来者是谁。  
接着，韩吉下了马，急匆匆的踏进基地大门，劈头就道“尼克神父死了，他被杀了。”

-

利威尔回想起，在尼法带来艾尔文的书信的当下，他是立马熟练地让自己的心智进入了备战状态。  
所有的焦虑和彷徨被瞬间抛下，情绪和感性霎时消失无踪。在利威尔意识到这便是多年从军的培训结果，并用一双早就沾满人血的双手展开过度理性的制裁时  
，他已经对肯尼开了无数枪。  
明确的区分敌我，每发子弹、挥出的刀都没有一丝犹豫，在少年和少女为了杀人而流泪并自我厌恶时，他内心竟然没有一点波澜。  
他只想着，让敌方说出实话，该折断对方几根骨头，拔下几颗牙齿。  
王权已死，知更鸟的故事犹如预言般兑现，但，未必该纠结于哪首童谣或是哪则故事为真，或许它们同时发生了呢？

他提着步枪，在爬上日晒雨淋的贫瘠山丘时，一步一步捡回自己的回忆。  
金乌西坠，落日的色彩犹如熔化的黄金，一簇簇的树林边，那个男人坐卧在大树下，血液让衣服黏在肌肤上，全身烧红，像那天一枪击毙的知更鸟。  
“你拿枪的样子，还真有模有样。＂老头子奄奄一息的说“做的比中央宪兵还好。＂  
将自己和厌恶的中央宪兵混唯一谈，他应该要气愤难耐，但如今却是漠然置之。  
“当年你只肯拿着小石头在都是大便臭味的巷子里钻来钻去，像只老鼠般偷别人的食物。起初要你拿刀，你却只会一直逃跑。＂  
利威尔神态平静，甚至僵木。他的确没想过自己此生还能再见肯尼一面，那是照顾他成长的男人，教会他生存之道的怪物，让他成为人类最强的推手。  
不过这家伙快死了。他能感受到生命的能量正随着从男人伤口中流去的鲜血中，一点一滴的消失着。  
利威尔扫了一眼男人腿边的药剂，肯尼会使用它吗？  
在片刻间他竖起了警觉之心，但他立刻意识到，男人是不会这么做了。  
“我没想到枪口会对着你。＂他说，声音低沉而镇静。  
“而你开枪毫不留情啊。＂老头子说，说话时像只木偶，只剩一张嘴能动作“我也是啊，我是个没人性的败类，你是个没感情的家伙。＂  
利威尔垂视着着对方，心绪反复，随后才开口问道“为甚么要教会我那些？＂  
肯尼用那脏兮兮的口齿，老态的响应他“只要拥有力量，就不会和你母亲有同样的结局吧。＂  
利威尔皱起眉，随着肯尼的响应，内心因困窘自己多年的问题翻腾而起，在意识到自己该说甚么时，他已经一步向前抓住对方。  
“你到底是我母亲的甚么人? ＂  
他急切地问，试图从中找到一丝答案，关于自己的过去、自己的本质，任何他还能抓住的，一点点关于家的幻想。  
在他回忆中母亲的面貌早已模糊，只记得那头黝黑长发的触感，对于她的容貌，只剩下在她离世时双颊及眼窝凹陷的模样。  
那模样可怕吗?利威尔从不认为，在那枯朽破败的皮囊之下才是母亲最初的模样，而那覆盖在上的、肮脏的霉和灰，一个女人无法逃离的宿命，才是利威尔想要抹去的东西。  
于是他一次又一次，偏执的抹去脏污，如此希望这个世界不要再有第二个如他与他母亲一样的人。  
那年秋天，肯尼来到了库谢尔的房间，利威尔记得那张在门外灯光辉映下的脸——尖下巴、长鼻子，带着一顶愚蠢的牛仔帽，面无表情地看着他。  
男人没有多说甚么就带走了他，自己就这么突然的跟肯尼开始了共同的生活，却对这个男人一无所知。  
在拢统概括的印象中肯尼总是与不同的人交谈，跟那些沉沦酒色的商人混在一起，好似所有人都认识他，都能跟他从天气变化谈到人生哲理。  
男人喝的酒比喝的水还多，把酒馆里的粗野狂暴带到了利威尔面前，当他说话越来越像肯尼时，他便已经忘了自己从前是如何的模样，库谢尔的声音也因此悄然离去。  
肯尼打他的次数比夸他的还多，自己曾在记事本的末页写下了男人夸赞他的原因，那是他记录食谱用的旧笔记本，当他的记录用完笔记、书页沿着折页快散架时，末页的文字仍没有有填满一张纸。  
但利威尔记得某一天，自己为了躲避面包坊老板的追打，躲进了塞满旧衣的垃圾场。他躲到睡着了，醒来时已经到了深夜，他爬出小巷，在走回住处的路上看见了一个高瘦人影走进个个窄巷又走出来，左顾右盼，嘴里骂咧咧的，像是在寻找着甚么。  
他认出那是肯尼，于是走上前叫他。没有想到的是，肯尼一见到他就朝他的脑袋痛打了几拳，粗暴地对他大骂“臭小子连刀都还拿不好，还敢在外头溜搭到现在?＂  
他没有吭声，被提着衣领拎回住处，晚餐塞到了面前，那晚他得到的食物特别多。  
这已经是很久远的记忆了，但利威尔还能在回忆中描绘出男人当年的面容，至今一个头发花白，蓄着胡子、服饰土气的老头子，一张冷酷无情、内心空虚的脸，在待在人间的最后一刻却依然疏离、神秘莫测，所有的伟大和力量却已成残砖碎瓦。  
“我只不过是你母亲的大哥。＂男人大笑，接着又大力的咳嗽，像是要把肺都咳出来一样“阿卡曼是可悲的，力量强大却又处境艰难，然而一样对这个世界的真相全无所闻。＂  
一声沙哑虚无的叹气，男人的目光飘散在他身上“我这种人，当不了别人的父亲啊。＂  
利威尔明白肯尼必然离开的原因，就如同自己曾经逃避和他人建立情感时那样。肯尼一开始就不打算养育他，也不想和他扯上关系，更不可能告诉他两人的血源关系。  
这分相似的念头，利威尔始终明白且警惕着自己，但他知道自己在执行上是失败的。现在的自己如此痛苦，每天每夜为分离担忧，对他人生命的消亡恐惧，只因为自己早已被情感绑在地面上，离不开了。

带着肯尼的最后一言，利威尔蹀躞往山坡下离去。  
自己不是没有感情，之所以亲自前往坍塌的教堂下寻找残存的中央宪兵，是为了给自己一个借口找到肯尼，甚至若男人还有残存的一丝机会，他一定会救他。  
而肯尼不是没有人性，交到自己手中的药剂就是男人对他最好的惦念和证明。  
山丘在他脚下比盘旋曲折的山路还要难走，彷若置身悬崖峭壁，险峻陡立。  
在踢开碎石子时，他想着男人留下的问题。  
人如果不沉醉于某些东西，估计都撑不下去的吧，所有人，都是某些东西的奴隶。  
支撑自己活下去的又是甚么?  
是成为拯救人类的英雄，身为人类最强的责任，还是在某人身上的执着，为其赴汤蹈火的使命感?  
他可以说，自己每一次的奋力一搏是为了更多的生命，若他不成为领头人，人类的未来会因为现存的体制陷入更大的危机。  
但若这些都化为烟尘，他还能以甚么方式活着?他们生存的世界是那股令人作呕的气味，夏日飘散在潮湿炎热的空气里，冬季凝聚在尘土交融的大地中。  
泥土的、青草的、焦炭的，混杂着市场的肉腥、王都的花香、地下的粪臭，这个世界闻起来就像腐烂与死亡的气味。  
若是失去目标，他还应该活着吗?  
夕阳已隐没在山后，山丘上一片阴影，四周垄罩着一种飘渺的静谧，在鸟儿的轻叫和军靴踏在青草地的沙沙声中，彷佛能听见秋风哀伤的叹息。  
调查兵团的部下在山丘下头，牵着大黑马等着他。  
利威尔蓦然感悟，知更鸟既代表着王的死亡，也代表着太阳的离去，同时也告诫着他曾信任的一切都将死去。  
他背起步枪，大步流星的往前走去。

-

在希斯特莉亚登基的当天早晨，利威尔挑剔了艾尔文过长的头发，将男人拖进浴室里用剃刀和剪刀好好整理了一番。  
他不时望向男人的断臂，有股怪异的沉痛感一直欺压着他，不过利威尔从未说出口。  
他也没有告诉艾尔文关于肯尼的事情，以至于关于阿卡曼的血统也只字未提，只因为接二连三的丧失让自己尚未有能力对他人梳理来龙去脉。  
“典礼结束后，三兵团的统帅和大总统依照规例要与新任王会面，对话结束后，皮克西斯司令、奈尔与我安排了对未来兵团合作的商讨会。”在一小搓短短的发丝落下时，艾尔文对他说。  
利威尔停下手中的动作，从镜子里看着对方“今天?”  
“是的。”  
“你已经很久没有休息了。”他说，并眨了眨眼“不能隔几日再安排吗?政变平息后你几乎每日只睡三、四个小时，不只伤口好的慢连精神也变差了。”  
“都是要紧的事物。”艾尔文平静的说“米克不在了，能帮忙的人手少了些。”  
他垂下视线，重新开始手上的工作，沉声说“看来只有剃光你的头顶才能阻止你出门了吧。”  
男人发出轻轻的笑声，肩膀微震。  
“你能和我一块去吗?”男人问他，那双眼睛也透过镜子锁在他脸上。  
“会议需要我的帮助吗?”他认真的问，手势利落。  
“不，我只是想让你陪着。”  
艾尔文转过头，抬头仰视着他，一只手臂向肩膀上抬起，握住自己空着的那只手背。  
利威尔盯着对方，随后说“如果你想要的话。但先乖乖坐好，免得剪了你的耳朵。”  
他例索地善后，扫去男人肩膀上的碎发，粗鲁的催促对方离开浴室，让自己方便清扫。  
当他踏出浴室，艾尔文才慢吞吞地刚扣上衬衫的扣子，他走上前，帮对方把袖扣扣上。接着他打开衣柜，抓住橄榄色的大衣，甩在对方肩膀上，帮忙系上腰带。  
接着他四处寻找着勋章，最后是在办公室的桌上发现了。  
男人识相的回到了办公室，利威尔抓起勋章，回到男人身前，踮起脚尖伸长胳膊，戴在对方的脖子上。  
他盯着祖母绿下的自由之翼，思绪却飘到了远方。  
“我决定，未来让韩吉接任第十四任调查兵团团长的位置。”  
利威尔猛然抬起头，眼里全是对于男人此言的震惊与错愕。他怀疑自己是否听错了，但男人看他的表情明显不是。在他仍处于瞠目结舌之际，艾尔文持续补充道。  
“在多年的观察下，韩吉极具智慧的思维和指挥能力足以让我相信她能够担当此重任。若我不幸在战斗中丧身，就由她来接下指挥权吧。”  
他愣愣地盯着艾尔文的脸，过了几秒钟，才努力扯动嘴唇挤出一句“就此决定了吗?”  
“是的。”  
利威尔不对韩吉的能力有过任何质疑，但对于艾尔文做出抉择得行动感到震撼。这个男人已经在为调查兵团铺垫前路，已经预知自身可能将要牺牲，艾尔文已经准备好要去死了。  
他被沉重的哀伤压的喘不过气来，而更胜过它的是满怀的愤慨。  
为甚么非得这么做?艾尔文可以就此退役，或是卸下团长职务退为参谋，如今艾尔文已经断了一条手臂，不只无法再使用立体机动，也无法再与巨人战斗，但这丝毫不挫男人对于目标的坚持。  
“你挖好自己的坟墓了吗?”利威尔在来不及阻止自己张口前，就听见自己讥讽的语气“但反正军团的墓园永远有空缺，我们的人死的太快，连城里的人也死得快，还让瘟疫差点就蔓延开了。”  
在艾尔文对他投以困惑的目光中，他气急败坏的提高音量“你为甚么就不能停下来?别管甚么巨人的秘密了，那真的那么重要?”他的一颗心在焦虑的鞭笞下就快跳出胸口，气息飘忽不定，踌躇着自己的话语。他带着一丝恳求的语气，大声的说“我…我有能力可以照顾你，不是吗?我愿意为你做任何事。”  
艾尔文低头看着他，对于他突发的激动感到困惑，但蹙起的眉眼却有着沉痛。  
而自己除了忐忑不安地等待回复，甚么也做不了。  
“我不能，这是我毕生的目标，是我一生坚持的理想。”男人说的很慢，话语依然稳重，犹如无法撼动的一座高山，但那双对着他的眼眸中却隐隐约约透露着不明的彷徨“利威尔，你是知道这点的。”  
那一点点的期望霎时从他的脚底一溜而散，一口缓慢而绵长的气息也从他的肺里逃出。他感到无比的绝望、筋疲力竭。  
“你没事吗?”他听见艾尔文忧虑的问他，却是使他更感恼火。  
在艾尔文的手掌触碰到他的肩膀时，利威尔一挥手将它打开了。  
“我知道了、我知道了…”他重复念着，往后退“你就去做你想做的事情吧。”  
他没有看艾尔文，回到沙发边一把抓起自己的大衣，嘴里叨念“想必你会在会议上花费很多时间，既然不需要我的帮忙，我想我还是去督促那几个新兵接下来的事务分配吧。”  
“但目前士兵的工作依然照旧。”男人说，利威尔依然没有看对方的脸。  
“那几个士兵是我的班，至今仍不成气候，我还有很多训练必须安排。”他穿上大衣，眼神回避，嘴上局促的说“艾伦还要加紧练习硬质化，那家伙需要督促。”  
“硬质化的训练需要韩吉陪同观察，她今天有其他的行程安排。”艾尔文的声音听起来有些不愉快。  
“那就别练习硬质化，我就单纯去看看那个小鬼，不行吗?”  
利威尔恼火的甩下一语，打开办公室大门离去，艾尔文没有叫住他。  
现在的艾尔文让他担忧以外，他更觉得对方快要疯了。  
与此同时，他更认为这个男人像是站在另一座山头上，但或许男人一直以来都站在另一座山上，而他只不过是自以为与男人并肩同行。

-

850年，秋天。  
阳光穿过树叶间的缝隙照射下来，在他身上留在了影子。  
一片沙色的叶子落在书央，遮住了他想阅读的字句。接着它被手指捏起，带起一片柔和的光斑，移开了它降落地位置。  
利威尔瞅着这片棕红色好一会儿，仰起头，循着叶子飘落的起点说道“你想盯着我看多久?＂  
艾伦躺在树上，原本将两条手臂枕在头后，这时也直起了身子，因为被察觉了视线而尴尬起来。少年搔了搔头说“今天韩吉前辈为我安排了休息，但我没什么事情做所以——＂  
“下来吧，我不喜欢仰着头说话。＂他说道，艾伦听了便一跃而下，让草地发出清脆的声响。  
少年弯起腿，自在的于他附近坐下。  
“你那两个朋友呢?聪明的那个和脸色阴沉的那个。”利威尔将眼睛重回文字上，同时问道。  
“你是说阿尔敏和三笠吗…”少年为了这等形容而干笑了一声“他们似乎临时被韩吉前辈召去了。”  
“大概是想让他们先测试新武器吧，毕竟一个脑袋好一个身手好。”他用古板的声音说“这就是你为甚么一个人在这里的原因。”  
半个小时前，他为了无法解决的公事而苦恼，于是决定放任自己离开工作岗位，寻找新鲜氧气。近期他常常这么做，频繁的次数甚至让自己担忧被冠上偷懒的罪名，但利威尔认为若不让自己稍稍喘恐气，他可能会在某个月黑风高的夜晚投湖自尽。  
他在前往无名树的路上遇见了艾伦，这少年就跟着他来了。而他静静的看书，对方也不吵，就这么在溪边闲晃，在树上发楞，但利威尔也不急着赶对方，就想看少年还能搞出甚么名堂。  
“我不是一个人啊。＂利威尔往下翻了一页，同时听见艾伦响应他的话“还有你在啊。＂  
他本来想无聊的喔一声，却猛然抬起头，不可置信地从立起的书本后头瞪着对方。  
这小子，刚刚是在跟他调情吗?  
利威尔不明白这家伙甚么时候也会这一套了，难道是自己玩笑开多了让少年有样学样，还是对方跟那群同期的士兵们又干了甚么。  
从监护对方到现在不过才五个月，现在年轻人都变化这么快的吗?  
“你在看甚么?”在他还未想通并收起那张近乎可笑的表情前，艾伦又发话了。  
利威尔低头看像自己手里的《永无岛》，用不在意的语气说“只是无意间发现的东西。”  
他想起了两年多前的那场事故，自己带着这本书才得以找到艾尔文的母亲。事后，利威尔才知道她将这本书带了回来，还给了他。  
“虽然文字挺多，但看起来是童书啊。”艾伦稍稍伸长了脖子，对书页扫了一眼“没想到兵长你也会看这个?”  
“我从前倒没什么机会看童书。”利威尔边想着事情，边咕哝回答。  
他在这些日子细细观察下，发现少年不只举止与神情，就连说话的语气都沉着了许多，甚至过于超龄。  
在用目光来回扫视对方一顿后，他抬了抬书本，问道“你有兴趣吗?”  
艾伦没料到他会这么叫他，愣着应声，迟缓的伸出手接下。少年查看了几页，接着往后躺在草地上，又滚了半圈趴着。  
“你那是甚么姿势?”他怪异的瞪着对方。  
“啊，我以前都是这样看书的，和阿尔敏、三笠一起趴在草地上。”艾伦意识到自己突兀的动作，有些尴尬“你也试试。”少年招呼道，有意让这句话打散他的怪神情。  
利威尔皱起眉头，左右看了一眼才将臀部往前挪，动作犹豫“我以为阿尔敏只会看百科。”他在少年身侧趴下，让四肢压在柔软的草皮上。  
“那倒是…真的。”艾伦失笑一阵，将眼睛重返文字和图画上，忽然睁大了眼睛“嚄?这本书也讲到大海?这是禁书吧!”少年用低沉的声音叫到，过于响亮，让利威尔不由得往旁边挪了几吋。  
“你也知道大海?”  
“嗯，最初是从阿尔敏带来的书上看到的。”少年回答，露出了平静而喜悦的神情“那是我们的梦想。”  
利威尔望着对方的侧脸，淡然的说“是吗?”他将视线垂落于永无岛，用手掌撑起脸“看那些书不危险吗?”  
“在希干希那，我听说有人看了书被抓了，关了好一阵子，出来人都不一样了。”艾伦盯着天空回想，随后将问题抛回给他“你们以前呢?我听说兵长你是从地下街出生的。”  
他漫长的啊了一声“那会就地枪决的。”他说。  
“蛤?”少年用喉音大叫“那么严重?”  
“地下城不一样。”他用懒散的声音说“我们有句话说:连老鼠都能听见你在窃窃私语。”  
“所以你才那么强吗?”  
“大多数的人不是，他们虚弱又多病，我则是自己做了很多训练。”  
“而你是有天分的，和三笠一样。”  
“或许吧。”利威尔不喜欢这个话题，他对于谈论自己的能力没半点兴趣。  
少年似乎察觉了他语气的沉落，转而问道“来到这里后，会不习惯吗?”  
“别人不习惯我。”他尽量提起精神“例如我以前睡觉都会穿着鞋子，他们不明白这点。”  
“穿着鞋子是为了甚么?”少年倒是认真的发问。  
“因为随时要准备逃跑。”他用幽默的方式说，如预期的见到对方惊讶的反应。  
“现在你还这么做吗?”  
“不，但我越来越常坐着睡了。”  
“这又是为甚么?”  
“因为工作和紧急事件太多了。”利威尔几乎想给出一个白眼“你就是紧急事件。”  
少年露出愧疚的笑容，却也不提关于巨人的事情，他们知道这时候谁也不想谈论它们。  
“看这种船，和运河上的船又不一样了，据说它能航行的更快、在海上乘风破浪。”在微风扬起草皮上的落叶时，艾伦的手指爬过张开大帆的船只，语气稳重，好似对这般的景象已经幻想过了千百回。  
利威尔停了一下，小声的说“你念它的方式也满不同的。”  
“你说希干希那区的口音吗?最初在军营里，我们边陲地带的口音还被嘲笑过呢。”  
“是吗?”利威尔为此讶异，因为少年说起它的方式是那么自信与光荣，与当初的自己相去甚远。  
艾伦大笑，自豪地说“只不过我把嘲笑的人都打跑了。”  
利威尔安静了，一只手在草地上捻着，不知不觉拔了一搓一搓的杂草，随后他补道“看来是假的。”  
“是真的啊!”小子气极败坏，瞧了他一眼“但兵长你的口音也挺特别的。”  
他紧绷了一下，但立时意识到自己不再需要为此防备“那是地下城的口音，我以前也因为它得了很多麻烦。”  
“啊?那你是怎么做的。”  
利威尔依旧用手撑着脸，往一侧倒了几分，回忆着过往，顿然感到有点想笑“我把找麻烦的人都打跑了。”  
在艾伦的粲然笑声中，他回到了六年前，因为和士兵斗殴被前军事长责罚的当日。他在草场上奔跑，从艳阳高照跑到大雨倾盆，跑了好久，最后他跑到了无名树前，再跑到了军官宿舍，爬进了窗子，见到了艾尔文。  
“你想到甚么开心的事吗?”  
“蛤?”在艾伦带着笑意的问话中，他才注意到自己消失在嘴边的平淡微笑。他收回视线，冷漠的说“没什么。”  
少年狐疑的瞄着他，在自己快要为了视线发火前，对方打住了。  
“你折过纸船吗?”艾伦倏的坐起身，提着一口轻快的气说“那是我们儿时的游戏，让我教你吧。”少年没有询问利威尔的意愿，从腰包掏出了记事本，刷刷的撕下纸张。  
利威尔的神经现在像一群被屠杀的野猫一样尖叫，他几乎能感受到自己额头上的血管随着纸页撕下时而跳动，那些不整齐的锯齿边缘让他倒吸了一大口凉气。  
但少年豪不在意这些细微的不协调，塞了一张纸到他手中，无视他一张不情愿的脸，自顾自地说起来“就这样，纸张对折两次、再将编脚巷内…”  
“为甚么要做这个。”利威尔忍住自己的强迫冲动，无语地问。  
“只是想让你尝试看看平凡人的童年都是在做甚么的。”艾伦故作轻松的响应他，手上的动作未停“在地下街成长是很不容易的，若我们的儿时都能有珍贵的回忆该有多好?”少年折纸的力量几乎能粉碎它，在一言一语中，咬牙切齿的的激动情绪表露无遗“我不是甚么特别的人，但我也只能尽我所能，用这股力量夺回我们失去的东西。”  
少年的眼里已是萧瑟的草原，但在那片天地的远方有片海洋。  
它遥远、虚幻、不切实际，却不会消失。  
利威尔盯着少年手上的动作，想起了某件隐忧。他查看过艾伦.耶格尔的数据，并从最初接下监护对方的责任后，他便从持续的观察中猜测艾伦或许隐藏着某种极端暴力的人格。利威尔相信自己的暴力行为大多是由于环境和教育造成，但至于艾伦，他认为这些暴力因子说不准是少年与生俱来，只是没有催化，而巨人化便成为宣泄的管道之一。  
若遭逢巨变和刺激，这种性格是否有可能成为恐怖分子?这样的推论让他与韩吉在面对少年时有些难以评估对其的训导方式。  
但少年又不时的显露出超乎他想象的善良，使自己对这样的推想感愧疚。  
“就这样…你的动作也太快了?”当艾伦抬起头时，利威尔恰好将折好的纸船轻盈的放在对方面前。  
“看着你的动作折的，这有甚么理由能慢的吗?”  
少年没见识过它的学习速度，因而目瞪口呆着盯着纸船。在愚蠢地停顿后，对方赶忙说“啊…那我们让它航行吧!”

他跟在少年身后，漫步至溪边，两人蹲在地上。艾伦将他的那只船以邀请之姿交还到他手中，他犹豫了一下接下它。  
“我想它会沉下去。”利威尔干巴巴的说。  
“不会的，等着看吧。”  
溪水像一条透明的绸带，光泽的表面下是被阳光照得闪闪发亮的岩石。他们将小船轻捏着，悬在溪水上，尚未接触。  
“放手吧。”  
他听见少年低沉的声音对他说，但他的眼睛抓着纸船，不知道是甚么投射情感让他犹豫。  
少年一下放开了手，小船顿时被水流带走“等等我们要追着它跑。”  
“甚么——”他才将手一松，自己的纸船一沾河面便被向前推去，同时艾伦抓住他的手腕，站起身就跑。  
沿着树林的边缘，跨过突起的岩石和小丘，追随着河流上的小纸船拔足狂奔。这个小子一路追随着那艘纸船，在崎岖不停的岸边被坑洞险些绊倒，但每一次都重新站起来。少年固执的拽着他，拉的他的手腕生疼，而他最初狼狈，但很快的赶上了对方的速度。  
溪水不疾不徐，但纸船却开的飞快，在通透的河流中闪过碎石的分割和撞击，不知尽头的往前冲。  
利威尔抬头仰望无尘的天空，以及常驻在远方的太阳，它们见证了他从出世到成长为青年的每一年，从灌进他喉咙和肺里的凉风中，他感受到了生命。  
但他往下看，水上有太阳和天空的倒影，像是两方同样的世界却遥遥分离，他的影像在水里奔走，望着岸上的他自己。  
在不知何来的犹疑中，他霍然开口扬声问道“等等，这条河会通往哪里?”  
“它是往南方去的，大概就和米托拉斯的运河一样通往希干希那吧!”少年像是永远不会停歇的充满激情，朝他嚷嚷地说道，声音压过了风声“越过玛莉亚之墙，往南方而去，必定就能到达大海了。”  
利威尔的心像收起线的风筝回到了身上，意识到自己奔考的样子，双腿肌肉发力的感觉，就好似他当年在码头边追着艾尔文的大船，朝着旭日、朝着未知的梦想而追寻。  
但他的直觉告诉他，现在的艾尔文不会再回来，这男人事实上搭上的是摆渡人的船，航向大海，航向他再也抓不着的地方。  
他放慢脚步，手腕感受到了拉扯，他喊道“等等!”艾伦没有听见，专注于那艘奔流而下的纸船，所以他再度叫道“等等，够了!”  
他猛然停下，让拉着他的少年踉跄一脚，回头看见他铁青的一张脸。  
“别做这么荒谬的事情了。”他粗暴地骂道，甩开对方的手就往树林里走去。  
他把艾伦甩在身后，一颗焦炙的心推着他远离河岸，嘶吼的冲动化为隐忍的踢起落叶。他不知道自己是怎么变的那么容易胆怯的，他歼灭了数以百计的巨人、杀了数不清的人类，成为力量和冷血的代名词，但至今面对未来他却畏首畏尾，因为每往来日看一眼，他看见的不是美梦，只有失去。  
他们追寻的自由到底是甚么?  
或许是歼灭巨人、或许是推倒高墙、反抗所有在身份人种上的不平等。而他最初的念想只是期盼有一天，人们可以阅读任何书中的文字，不用为了随时可能被夺去性命而担心受怕，只是期盼在地下街看见的那一片天空，心想着总有一天能到达那个地方。  
岁月荏苒，他体认了更多世间冷暖，而他离自由彷佛越来越远，因为这个字代表的涵义越来越大，越来越遥不可及。  
他终于停下脚步，泄气的大叹一口。环顾四周景色，白色的树干带着一道道黑色的痕迹，一颗一颗紧紧塑拢着，树林四方看不见尽头。树梢的叶群在季节中殒落，从白桦树上落到肩膀，风一吹，它又飘落在了被橙红色干叶厚厚铺满的地上，再也找不到了。  
随着清脆的声响靠近，艾伦跟上了他，脚步缓慢小心。  
“这里的景色真好呢。”少年仰望着隐没在树枝和白桦叶后的天空，随即伸了个懒腰，在松软的地上坐了下来“我们休息一下吧。”  
他斜眼垂视着少年，眼神怪异。  
“来嘛。”少年向他和一地的枯叶使了一下眼色。  
他皱紧眉头，坐下“你不问吗?”他说，声音过于冷漠，同时考虑了一下，让自己躺在地上。  
少年也跟着这么做，在他上头一点的距离反向躺卧，这样一转头就能正对着他的脸。  
“韩吉前辈说你偶尔有焦虑和恐慌的问题。”艾伦安静的响应“是我问起她才说的，她说她平时不会告诉任何人。”  
他瞇起眼睛，瞪着树顶交错，宛如织成一大片覆盖森林的蜘蛛网，耳里有悦耳的鸟鸣声，却不见飞鸟身影。  
“我希望其他人不知道这点。”他说。  
“知道了会怎么样吗?”艾伦转头看向他。  
“调查兵团兵长的形象能这样吗?何况我还得管理下属。”利威尔说的有点急躁，他的皮相已经被烙上了无法抹去的印记，只要生而为人的一天他就必须站最前方，用自己强大不屈的力量引领失去希望的人们，要是他也倒下了，谁还能再站起来?  
但他已分不清职责与自己真正的模样。  
他将激动的情绪压抑下来，平静的问“那你的问题是甚么?小鬼。”  
少年将目光回到天上，思考了一阵子“大概是无助吧。”少年说的很轻，但意义却很重“拥有力量，但却孤单。我能感觉到千万双眼睛盯着我看，期盼我带来得胜的讯息，但却没什么人愿意了解我个人的感受。”  
“所以你才老黏着我?因为想找个同样的人吐苦水?”  
“我想成为像你那样强大、游刃有余掌控一切的能力。”少年迟钝了一下“但如今，我明白成为众所瞩目的英雄要付出何等代价。”  
他讥笑一声“你终于发现我不是众人想象中那么完美了。”  
“但你仍在这里。”艾伦用一种激励人心的语气说“你仍然是兵长，你牵挂我们每一个人，就算生活苦不堪言。”  
因为少年的一席话，利威尔露出令人难以参透的表情。他知道自己若不在这个职位，他仍然会挂心所有人，这不是因为职责带来的行为，而是自己本心就是如此。  
在他思忖的同时，艾伦对着他的侧颜说“我想要这么和你说话，也只是因为我很崇拜你，很喜欢你。”  
“我的天。”他叫道，用见鬼的眼神瞪向对方“你这小子甚么时候变这么直白了?”  
“啊?直白?”艾伦张大了嘴“最初是你开口闭口都是打炮上床甚么的…”  
利威尔闭紧了双眼“别用那张嘴说出这些东西。”他没有去看艾伦一张充满娱乐性的表情，转而问道“这是甚么时候开始的?”  
“我不知道。”艾伦迟钝的回答，将双手放在腹部，看回天上“可能是我在北方训练的那一年，看见在山坡上的你的那一眼。”  
“甚么鬼东西，就那一眼?”他狐疑的质问，毫不尴尬，这些年里他的尴尬已经如冬日的蚊虫般死光了。  
“是的。”  
“太荒谬了。”他无法理解，要如何在一眼之内喜欢上一个人。  
他也不知道，当年在北方营地那不经意的目光掀起了少年一段无冬无夏的感情，持续至灵魂消亡都还没结束。  
“你对我是甚么感觉。”少年大胆地问，用手臂撑起头，转身直视着他。  
“你?”利威尔也学着用手臂撑起头，平视少年“我挺喜欢你的，甚至在104期的新兵中，你更是我最关注的一个。”他注视着少年几秒钟，评估自己的想法“但那种喜欢…就像看见一个很好用的打扫工具的那种喜欢。”他没有考虑自己的坦白是否失礼。  
艾伦噢了一声，眼睛睁的大大的“这个比喻真特别。”好在少年完全没有失望的意思。  
他们盯着对方，看得忘我。利威尔明白自己在浪漫的情感上并不喜欢艾伦，但他还是如旧的欣赏这名少年。  
而艾伦凝视他的那双眼眸中，已没有懵懂无知的横冲直撞，但在略显事故的神情中，依然蕴含着热情洋溢的汹涌期盼。  
利威尔不由得也为这过于直白地注视感到久违的窘迫了，事实上他们双方都有些窘迫，虽然处在不对等的感情中，却同时又都高兴地觉得他们有着共同秘密，一种紧密的默契便在他们之间滋生了。  
少年对他笑，笑得有点笨拙，于是利威尔也不禁蹙眉，无奈地扬起嘴角，而这并不让他困扰。  
他想，他愿意在多待一会儿，和少年像同龄朋友一般对话。那些扰乱他心情的公务，就再等久一点吧。

-

下午，在靠近团长办公室门口时，他听见里头传来会议的交谈声。那不是个严肃的会议，更多的是下士们分享城市里的琐碎闲话。  
他敲了门，连续三下，唤起众人的注意力。  
在他进入室内时，包括韩吉与艾尔文在内，里头的下士们纷纷从有趣的谈话中抬起了头。  
下士们对着他打了招呼。而他眼光飘向了艾尔文，后者正侧坐在自己的位置上，看他的眼神有点奇怪。  
利威尔没多说甚么，走向艾尔文递出了名册“这是军医院整理出可参与壁外调查的医护兵名册。＂他拿出了另一迭信纸“还有这个，你该自己看看。”  
艾尔文的表情蹊跷，一手接过名册，眼睛却始终停在他的脸上。  
利威尔知道这是为甚么。他错过了稍早的会议，严格来说，他从昨夜到今日下午像是从军营里蒸发了，并且没有告知艾尔文一句话。  
这突如其来的寂静笼罩了办公室，众人局促不安地望着艾尔文和利威尔，没有人敢出声说话。  
过了几秒，韩吉尴尬的站起说道“啊，忘了告诉大家，我研发出的新武器已经有初步的实验了，想抢先观看的就跟我来吧。＂她强作欢愉地大声说。  
她在经过利威尔身旁时对他投以担忧的眼神。她先望望艾尔文又望望利威，彷佛在试图为将要来临的事情缓颊。  
下士们不自然的起哄着，纷纷跟着韩吉的脚步离开了办公室。  
霎时，办公室内只剩下两人严肃的对望着，利威尔注意着艾尔文紧抿的嘴唇，不发一语，直到男人终于开口打破沉默。  
“你去了哪里?”男人用一种质问的冷漠语气“你错过了上午的会议。”  
“我在树林里。”他回答。  
“直到刚才?”  
“是的。”  
“你在那做甚么?”  
“我跟艾伦在一起。”  
艾尔文翻阅纸张的手停了下来“我记得艾伦今天是没有规划训练的。”  
利威尔耸耸肩“我们没有在训练，只是说话。”  
“而你因为这样耽误了工作和会议?”  
“是的，我耽误了会议，工作倒是不得不延宕了。”他用下巴指了一下信封“看看财务部送来了甚么。”  
在艾尔文打开信纸时，他持续说明“国库空虚，调查兵团没有资金，战亡将士家属的抚慰金没有着落了。”  
男人检阅着信件上的文字和数字，让室内陷入短暂的宁静，不久后，对方开口了“唯一的方式只有暂缓抚慰金的发放了。”  
“并向家属致歉?”利威尔马上接话“由谁去负责这件事情，你吗?”  
艾尔文抬起头看着他，表情看似疑惑，又有点生气。  
“我会编排人员执行。”男人说“而你接到这项消息并没有告诉我，而是跟新兵讨论?”  
利威尔抬了一下肩膀，像是同意对方的话“我想他能给我一些更有人性的意见。”事实上他并没有和艾伦提起这件事，但他不知道自己为甚么要这么做，并且句句话带刺。  
他见男人脸色一沉，几秒钟后，艾尔文离开了那张扶手椅，绕到了办公桌前。  
“你到底是怎么回事?”男人说，双手环着，往后靠在桌边“说的每句话像针对似的。”  
利威尔没有回答。  
“你近日去过医院了吗?”男人问他，让他敏感的神经被挑动。  
“没有，我不——”  
“你的焦虑症——”  
“别老叫我去医院，我没有病!”他有点冒火了，说话都激动了起来“快说吧，你要责备我甚么，缺席、散漫、态度、老是和那小鬼混在一起?”他的声音提高了一个音阶，使整个屋子充满了难堪的轻蔑。  
在能杀死人的沉默后，男人开口了“我一直认为你能做个称职的兵长。”对方低声隐忍着努气般地说道，那语气能让军团内所有的士兵胆寒“但你最近太让我失望了。”  
“称职?”他小声的重复“多年的尽责不敌一次的犯错。”  
“你已经行为怠惰了将近两周。”艾尔文提高了音量，语气明显的指责“想想你的军职，我们是没有一刻能松懈的。”  
利威尔知道男人正怒视着他，但他只是盯着对方领子下的徽章。现在的艾尔文带着那股他陌生的神色和说话节奏，但他此刻不想再委屈自己附和他人。  
“我一直以来服从你的命令，衷心相信你所有的判断。”利威尔低声说道，艾尔文的话语忽然让他感到不满，他多年来忠心耿耿，视艾尔文的命令比任何私人情感还要重要，他明白自己为这个男人付出了多少。  
而如今男人的责备却让他感到自己所做的一切在对方眼里只是理所当然。  
不知是何处来的一股怒气，他放弃了顾虑言语轻重，迎向对方的目光失控的大喊“我给了你我的一切，我流的的血、我流的汗还有我的心。但你毫不在意！＂  
“我没有不在意。＂  
“那你为甚么放任自己变成这样?你只剩一条手臂。＂他大叫，看了一眼对方的断臂，被一口气哽住“但你却永远不知道停止，你只想为了那该死的理想去死！＂  
“因为我是调查兵团的领袖，我不能因为一点残缺就失去责任心。＂艾尔文严厉地说，眼神如铁牢般黑冷“我对自己的职责没有一点怠慢，也没有因为你的疏远而选择其他人！＂  
艾尔文因为他的不辩白，已经认定他与艾伦之间有甚么。而利威尔同时发现自己有个恶质的想法，他不想为这件误会解释，且自己从最初就打算让对方这么想。  
“你哪来的资格质问我?”他讥讽“你忘了你说过甚么‘我们不必谈过去，不需想未来，因为往事已无法重来，未来无常且遥不可及，该做的就是为人类现出心脏。’，所以我们是甚么?长官下属?情人?”他沉下嗓子，严厉的指控“我为甚么要选择你?你只想离我而去而已。”  
他看见艾尔文的嘴微微张开，仔细的盯着他，彷佛没认出自己就是那个很久以前就认识的利威尔。  
接着，对方的愠怒已经无法在脸上隐藏。艾尔文不仅是愤怒，在男人受伤的自尊底下，利威尔隐约察觉到对方某种潜藏的情感，一种近似于不安的忐忑情绪。  
而这个疑问依然悬在两人之间，沉重、锐利，压的人无法呼吸。  
“告诉我这不是你想说的。”男人的声音继续在怒火的热浪中挣扎，向他冲击着，把无形的情绪塑成一些形状，压在他们身上。  
“这就是我想说的。”利威尔尖锐地说“而我也受够了你把这一切视为理所当然，把我做的当成我天生的义务。”他毫无畏惧的瞪着对方，粗声大气地叫道“这些年来我替你干了多少肮脏事，你自己心知肚明。”  
他这么说只是想加重对方的罪恶感，将自己埋藏已久的怨恨一吐为快。  
而利威尔发现，这五分钟内的一言一语，让在其他无数个月色朦胧的战后之夜，双方曾磨擦出多不胜数 的争吵一并沸腾了起来。  
“当年你亲手接下了调查兵团兵长的这个职务，就要明白它代表着甚么!＂当怨怒翻搅了旧仇，男人也为所有的指控加以辩驳反击“如果只懂得和巨人战斗，那兵团还能活到今日？你和我还能活到今日？当我做了决策后，花了多少年来修补那份恐惧和悲伤才能让自己的身心不致崩溃，我以为你是最清楚这一点的。＂  
利威尔无法遏止自己的满腔怒火，将所有明白的、不明白的尽数打散，此时此刻他只想说出自己想说的。  
“你真的感到痛苦吗？当太阳升起时，士兵们还一心为了全人类而奋战，而你一声令下，他们便甚么也不明白的被抛弃了，这些亡魂至死都不会知道自己是做出了贡献，或是只是化为毫无轻重的尘埃。当你让巨人破坏城镇，让手无寸铁的无辜市民一夕之间失去家园，你真的感到愧疚吗？还是你感受到的是麻木、毫无感觉？”他的胸腔如被一双手捻紧的压迫着，几乎使自己呼吸困难，连嗓子都沙哑的“因为我就是这样的!当我看着部下的尸体，我甚至没有情绪、不知道该摆出什么样的表情，因为我那一点像人一样的感情也被你这些年的作为摧毁了!”  
他知道艾尔文的手由于尽力控制而在发抖。  
“现实世界的残酷就是如此，那是必要之恶!”男人怒吼“每个人都会为此愧怍，而要成为领导者只能舍弃它，那平凡人的内疚和恻隐之心将会成为最难根除的绊脚石。”  
“我加入调查兵团是为了保护人类，而不是杀人！＂利威尔知道自己不该这么说，当这张恶毒的唇齿再度吐信时，他甚至无法克制自己袒露最可怕的恶意“我不管你是因为甚么原因成为军人，选择这条路，为了甚么原因让自己疯成这样，但那根本无聊至极，毫无意义！＂  
在他反应过来之前，男人的一掌就打在了他脸上。  
整个屋子陷入静默，他的身体撞击地板铺木的声音，似乎消失得比那一巴掌的回音还快。  
利威尔视线模糊地看着铜矿蓝的地毯，在嗡嗡的耳鸣声中，等待视野终于聚焦时，才发现上头有一滴血，突兀且刺眼的出现在上头。他这时才意识到自己跌倒在地，并且右侧的脸部开始感受到一阵剧烈的疼痛，眼睛也刺痛的难以张开。  
他不知道自己该感到错愕还是愤怒，又或是难受。他还没让自己接受艾尔文刚刚对他做了甚么，这让他的表情看起来怪异的不知所措。  
头痛让他想要咬紧牙齿嘶吼，但他没有那么做。他刻意忽视艾尔文的脸上可能存在的痛苦和懊悔，弯起手臂撑起身躯，忍住恶心的头昏。  
“利威尔，我——”艾尔文的声音像是急忙地脱口而出，最后却欲言又止，在利威尔给对方有机会弯下腰对他伸出手前，自己挣扎地站了起来。  
“别再解释了。”他低声说，感受不到自己的舌头和脸颊，连嘴里的血都是无味的。  
他愤然投出桀骜的目光，用最轻蔑的口问说“看看你是多么的可悲，脸上那张面具还要戴到甚么时候?”  
艾尔文看瞩望着他好一阵子，最后提起了一口气，又沉重的叹出，像是下定了某样决心，将那一点退缩和懊悔全数收回。  
“好吧，既然你这么认为，我就告诉你我是甚么样的人吧。”男人低沉嗔怒的嗓子说“是的，我一直在利用你。六年前，你第一回参加壁外调查前，我就知道你的两位朋友不可能活着回来，但为了绞除罗伯夫并让你留在调查兵团，我还是这么做了。”艾尔文往后走，靠围桌边“我利用话术和善意与你交流，让你信任我，是为了得到你的力量。培训你，教导你军务，是为了让你能替我做事。”  
男人迎向他的目光，扬起声音，以一种轻松的姿态“我知道你痛恨兵长这个职务，但我还是让你替我杀人，因为我需要那些人去死，而且我并不后悔。我将你困在调查兵团，夺去你的梦想，都是为了成全我自己。”  
男人向前靠了一步，眼神怒不可遏。那转瞬之间，利威尔知道艾尔文将要说出什么，让他想要退缩。  
“是的，我从一开始就这么决定了，自最初到现在都是如此。”男人对他大声的说，利威尔能感觉血管里的血液轰隆隆奔窜，想要后退，但骨头却像是被冻僵了“我会选择对抗巨人，我会选择这个世界的真相。站在这个天秤之前，我不会选择你。”  
他站在原地，每一寸皮肤都像被恐惧生锈的利刃一样刺痛。声音被窗外的夕阳吞噬，留下对方的呼吸声。  
他想告诉自己这十分钟只是一场梦，但脸上的疼痛寄语自己，这是真实的，而且一切都结束了，唯有那死去的梦随着午后的消逝还在继续奋斗，拼命想接触那不再摸得着的东西，朝着面前那个男人失去的声音痛苦地又绝望地挣扎着。  
“我真的从来都不该信任你。＂利威尔听见自己说话了，喉结不是因为愤怒而是因为悲伤的浮动。他不是个会哭泣的人，但他发觉自己现在是真的想要流泪。他忍住它，但没有忍住自己受伤的表情。  
“我只想做一件正确的事…只要一件小事，一件不会伤害别人的事。。＂他从前能包容艾尔文的所有，但现在感到的只是一种强烈的厌倦和愤怒。  
这是850年，他成为兵长的第五年，这个世界已经变了，他身边的人换了又换，而他此刻才惊觉，自己在心底蕴酿这幻影般的感情，对艾尔文的憧憬还留在遥远的过去。  
男人在雪地里，带着热情和梦想向他奔来，在金黄色的花雨中第一次亲吻他，自此那幅画面在一年的任何季节始终停留在十二月。而时间在走，众人的脚步不停，他被远远的抛在了过往，困在回忆中。  
或许他当年本就不该追上那条开往希干希那的大船，不该给艾尔文任何的响应，如今他也不会站在对方面前，却又那么孤单。  
他没有去解读艾尔文看着他的表情，自行离开了办公室。他可以听见自己急促的呼吸，相信自己的双眼已经发红，觉得自己的脸颊已然僵麻，但更真实地发觉自己的情感已痛不欲生，最初的愤怒不知怎么已经消失无踪。

-

利威尔三天没离开寝室，据说是难得的病了。  
在第四天军官宿舍里的最后一盏灯熄灭时，韩吉出现在利威尔的房门前，她叹了一口气，敲了敲门，但没有任何回应。  
她转动门把，发现房门没锁，于是推开门。  
房内没有点起任何一盏灯，唯一的一扇窗正大开着，外头的天色漆黑，微弱的军营行道路的光线勉强为房间提供了一些照明，微雨稀落落的飘下，风把一些吹进了窗户里。  
她注意到床上的棉被被裹得像一颗个蚕蛹，里卷着的人一动也不动。  
她来到床边，蹲了下来，低声唤道“利威尔。”  
过了堪比几小时般的几秒钟，利威尔接近虚弱的说到“干甚么?”他并没有睡着。  
“你已经在房间里待了四天了。”  
被褥中传来一阵伸懒腰般的声音“我好累。”他听起来并不差，但在韩吉耳里是故作轻佻。  
利威尔露出了半张脸，用疲劳的嗓子问“艾伦在哪?”即便如此，他的动作仍然毫不扭捏。  
“现在已经是休息时间了。”  
“这几天团长有传唤他吗?”  
“没有。”韩吉问“艾尔文和他怎么了吗?”  
“没什么。”利威尔回答得很快“没事就好。”没有严厉的神情、不耐烦的声线，只是静静的、阴郁的躺着。  
韩吉皱起眉头，说道“让我看看你的脸。”她伸手掀开棉被了另一角，让利威尔露出半张脸。  
在微弱光线的照映下，利威尔露出右脸显现出一片可怕的瘀血，延伸到眼睛上。  
“我的天。”她轻声惊叫，用指尖轻轻碰触对方受伤的脸颊，利威尔并没有闪开“艾尔文怎么会——”  
“那不是艾尔文。”利威尔低声说，声音颓靡“那只是第十三任团长。”  
他知道那不是艾尔文，当他躺上卧铺，不再强迫自己注意艾尔文和相信对方时，他才感到艾尔文说的可能不是真心话。  
但他们当下就是那么坦言了，说出各自曾经有过的念头，将人性中最阴暗恶毒的那一块都崭露了出来。  
因此，他依然无法逃离这片苦海。  
韩吉像瘫倒的木偶坐在地上，眼神有些空洞。她把眼镜摘了下来，用力眨了眨眼睛，过了一阵子，才开口说道“他需要一个医生。”  
“他不会花费时间在治疗自己。”利威尔说，看着天花板。  
韩吉弯起手臂，在床垫上拄着头，向利威尔说“你现在需要甚么?告诉我。”  
利威尔沉寂了一阵子，没发出半点声音，要不是她还看着对方，她可能会以为利威尔已经不在了。  
大约过了一分钟，利威尔没有预告地说了“西北方的山区有一座旧基地，从本部到达那个位置需要半天的路程，我想那里非常适合巨人的硬质化训练。”  
韩吉懂他的意思，于是乎应的说“艾伦将会在那里展开硬质化特训，你该常驻在那。”她看着利威尔的脸，温和的问“作为研究人员也需要紧盯着每一次的巨人活动，所以我跟你一起去，好吗?”  
“好。”没有太多的迟疑，利威尔回应。  
“我们需要一些助手。”  
“叫上阿尔敏和三笠，艾伦需要他们。”利威尔说，片刻后，他又补充道“我班上的那些104期士兵，没有要务在身的全数叫上。”  
“我会叫他们带上足够的清洁用具。”韩吉语带笑意地说，让利威尔看向她“你想要甚么时候出发?”  
那双一眨也不眨的灰色双眼盯着她，但她并不感到不安。  
“现在。”利威尔说了，缓慢而安静“妳可以不用那么匆忙，准备好了再跟上。”  
“没关系，我动作很快的。”她微微一笑，用鼓舞的语气说道“你和艾尔文都是我的朋友，但我永远站在你这边。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近实在没什么力气捉虫，错字或不通顺的部分就忽略吧，这章写得太累了(哭。  
故事到了这个阶段，角色们在压力和创伤的摧残下内心状态都出了问题，所以会有思考方式和情绪行为失控的时刻，但在那样的环境和心理医疗不发达的时代里，他们没办法完善的照顾自己。  
而在争吵时，双方把所有的压力和不满都宣泄在对方身上，就算还爱着对方，但在剧烈的冲突中脑子里有的只会剩下对方的不是，因而说出对方最为伤痛的那点，但事实上说出的都不全然是真心话。所以利才会说那不是艾尔文，只是第十三任团长。  
利利最在意的是文文会选择梦想而不留下，文文最在意的是他父亲的死为他留下永远无法挣脱的枷锁。  
记得当初写这篇的时候刚好在看The Haunting of Hill House，所以才写出了被接二连三的事件影响直到失去理智的剧情。  
下一章会和好的，发点玻璃渣，文文依然是那个最好的文文。
> 
> 另外的细节是，因为利利敬爱自己母亲，也不认为妓院的工作和其它有什么特别。  
于是我在用词上也特别注意，在从利利出口的粗话中不会使用任何以女性为主的用词，虽然脑里有很多英语脏话可以运用，但翻成中文能用的就少了...觉得自己非常需要一本秽语录。整个系列中，写到路人时大多也不会特别指出他的性别，女性士兵也不会特别写女兵什么的，只有后续特别指出或描写外貌时才会判断性别，出发点是为了一视同仁，算是自己价值观里的一点坚持吧。_(┐「ε:)_
> 
> 下一章在下周三下午更新。(っ´ω`c)


	19. 第十九章．摆渡人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设、有刀

河谷地。  
他穿过废墟，踏上草原。这里的景象又熟悉了，就如他张开双眼意识到自己站在一条大河边时一样。  
遥远的河面上雾海游动，渺渺茫茫中，有艘大船隐没在白纱后，随着水流正往下游驶动。  
“那是甚么?”利威尔惊讶的问道。  
“可能是个有钱贵族，或是时代里的重要人物。”河中男子向上抬起手，指向大船后。浓雾中有些稀稀落落的小木船，宁静的漂流着，每艘小船上都有个模糊的灰影子，但看不清面孔“看，这些大多是市井小民。”  
利威尔将目光追随着他们，问道“它们会航向哪里?”  
“大海。”男子悠远的说“来生。”  
那些字词让利威尔感到轻飘飘的，又有着若有似无的伤感。  
“你随时可以搭上自己的船。忘记痛苦，忘记这一切，只要你真的放下了，摆渡人就对带着你前往来世。”  
与以往不同的，这个平静的世界吹起了风，从遥远的水平面吹来温和的咸味，它扬起了利威尔的头发，像是要将他卷入云雾的包裹。  
利威尔无法忽视大河尽头带给他的诱惑，犹如温柔的安眠曲，吸引着他投入大海的怀抱。  
那片天地的平静让他向往，但他却无法做下决定。  
“你不想离开，是吗?”男子说。  
“但是为甚么?”利威尔垂下视线，他掌心的金黄花朵闪耀着温煦光芒。  
为甚么他无法离开?  
“我怎么会让他影响我如此之深?”  
“原因便是你自最初就畏惧的。”水里的男子回应他，像是说着千百年前的故事“但当时你不顾一切的栽进来了。”

-

他凝视黎明时刻世界在地平线的那头苏醒，迷雾散去，昨夜潮湿的空气洗净了天空中的尘埃。  
利威尔将扫帚放下，转身走入基地内，踩上晨光照射的石梯，在第三间房门前停下脚步，举腿大力踹了几下，朗声道“早上了，起床!＂  
在三秒钟的间隔后，对头传来艾伦沙哑却故作精神的回应“是！＂  
“给你三分钟准备。＂他大声地说“三、二、一…＂  
木板门从里头被拉开了，少年一身装备完整但散乱的在他面前并拢脚跟站好。  
“太慢了!＂他骂道，接着踢了一下对方的小腿“晨跑三圈，结束后去梳洗吃早饭。＂  
“是！＂  
“还杵在这干甚么?快点、快点、快点——＂  
“是！＂在他的吼声中，艾伦拔腿穿过石灰色的走廊，往楼下去了。  
利威尔往少年的房内瞄一眼，棉被如规制的折成方形，枕头和鞋子摆放的角度完美无缺。他扬起一边的眉毛，发出意外但满意的声音，把门阖上。  
他每天早上四点就起床，像个死囚在行刑的当天清晨醒来，接着他会清扫环境、喂马，连士兵的早饭都由他一手包办。  
在他切开洋蓟的茎时，他还以为自己是在养一群嗷嗷待哺的孤儿。  
他们已在西北方的深山待了近三周。  
天边出现最初几道泛红的晨光后，他会叫醒艾伦，为少年敲响开启每天的第一刻钟。起初，他会直接闯进对方的房间里，将少年从被窝里拖出来，接着少年会惊慌地将他推出门，将他挡在外面，过了一阵子才完整无恙的出现在他面前。  
这来回几次后，少年恳求他别再这么叫人起床，于是他同意在门外等待对方，并给对方三分钟（事实上是三秒钟）的时间。  
在晨操、早饭后，士兵们会进行战术课程，通常由韩吉或从本部前来支持的军官负责。  
尔后，韩吉会让士兵参与新装备的研讨，至于艾伦，就是由他负责了。  
“走了。＂他将一把长刀插入刀鞘，扛在肩上，宛如一名屠夫。  
“是。＂少年回应，并从座椅上起身，来不及和同伴们说上一句话。  
“今天去山谷的另一头。＂少年听后眼中闪过一丝期待，但利威尔不等对方反应，紧迫盯人的加重语气“所以动作快点，速度、速度、速度——＂在他火爆的催促声下，少年几乎是以窜逃的速度奔出了基地大门。

他们往沟谷里走，秋日山林里的叶子都发红染黄了，远方高耸云天的相连山峰  
上已结了雪，海拔向下，成片的水杉林层层迭迭蔓延至他们眼前。  
他们依循着曾经走过的路线来到了水边。辽阔的闭流湖中，是暖阳照映下的山峦产生的炙金色倒影，湖岸边、湖中都站满了笔直入天的水杉木，粗壮的树干深入水底，岿然不动。  
上回找到这片湖时，他们偷偷差人从本部运来了一艘小木舟，置于湖畔，打算得空时尝试渡湖。  
这件事他们没跟其他人提起过，于是他两人的共同秘密又多了一桩，这倒是使人更感雀跃。  
艾伦把小木船推入水中，滑起桨。他则盘起腿，坐在船头，渐渐的深入水上森林中。

水面平静无波，树干的倒影显得整株躯干都更长了，水杉林染红了半边天空，好似绚丽的晚霞。朦胧的光线从树林边缘渗入，宛如迷雾山林中的精灵领地。  
利威尔在船头，平静的环视四周，留意到前头有块细扁的红叶从高耸的树梢轻飘飘地落下。叶子轻盈的坠落，彷佛有温柔的力量让它不过度失重，直到它掉落水面上，小船也赶上了它。  
木舟往前滑行，经过叶子的侧边，利威尔的目光还跟着它，在远离的同时，他看见自己的倒影。  
他看起来很平静，笼罩在这片奇异的、绚烂而神秘的树影之中。这些年来，他的相貌并没有甚么改变，但自身看来，那份气宇还是不同了。但要他指出不同之处，自己却也说不上来。  
恍惚间，他在河面凉爽的微风中听见艾伦的声音。  
“兵长，别一直盯着水面。＂艾伦像是在提醒，但声音也很轻、一点也不焦急地从身后传来“灵魂会被摆渡人带走的。＂  
他回头望向少年，有些讶异“你听过这个故事？＂  
“当然。＂艾伦笑着说，伴随着宁静的划桨声“就是一个故事。＂  
利威尔目光飘渺的盯着空气，片刻后，他问对方“你说，人在来世还能相见吗？＂  
“我想这要看个人的机运和造化。＂艾伦回答他，说话的同时也在翻找记忆“摆渡人的船只能乘载一个灵魂，生前再亲死后也无法同行。至于来生能不能生在同一个时代、能不能相遇，就看缘分了。＂  
利威尔会意的浅浅应声，在他陷入空无前，少年的手顿了一下，让木舟微微震动。  
“休息一下吧。＂他对少年说，对方便放下了桨。  
艾伦转了转肩膀，张望四周景致“这里真不错。＂  
他们背对背，在木舟上躺下，让脸落在彼此的一侧。  
“我好困啊。＂艾伦打了个哈欠，略显倦意的说“你怎么能每天睡那么少时间呢？＂   
“睡眠太浪费时间了，我以后会有无穷无尽的时间可睡呢。＂利威尔简短地答道，挪了挪身子，头发从脸上散了开来，往额下落去。  
少年转头看向他，眼里带着精神的笑“我总觉得，你看起来和我们年龄差不多。＂少男说话时呼出的空气在他耳边震动。  
“很多人这么说。＂利威尔望着树顶，森林的阴影中，微光柔柔地铺在金色和红色的密叶上，恰似迷离梦境“因为我一直以来都长这副模样，甚至有人感到害怕了。＂  
“害怕甚么？＂  
“有人谣传我不是人类，或是被女巫诅咒了。＂他打趣的说。  
艾伦为这幽默的传言发笑，他们便再对这项趣闻嘲笑了一阵。  
“但你总是没有表情。＂少年说“韩吉前辈说，你以前不是这样的。＂  
“她说甚么？＂  
“她说，她从前能在你脸上看见情绪波动、喜怒哀乐。但现在，她几乎看不到东西。＂  
利威尔对上空紧了一下眉头，沉思了片刻“我自己也这么认为。＂他低声说“她为甚么要告诉你这些？＂  
“是我问的。＂  
“你到底问那个四眼关于我的问题做甚么？＂他批评道，但也不是真的生气。  
“因为我想要了解你。＂艾伦据实响应他“自加入利威尔班后，我便想多了解这个团队。但我发现兵长你特别难懂，虽然相处上并无异样，而你也很关照我，但实则心灵上却是疏远。＂  
利威尔眨了眨那双严肃的眉目，扫了对方一眼“她是怎么说我的？＂  
“她还说，你有某种情感缺陷，不懂得如何喜欢一个人。＂  
他淡淡的啊了一声“她还挺了解我的。＂  
“这是真的吗？＂少年微微让头向右侧，看着他，那投射过来的视线象是实体的。  
“不是不会，只是…”他缓慢的刨开自己的想法和感受，斟酌用词，刻意的卷舌“很难。＂  
“曾经有那个人吗？让你真心喜欢的一个人。＂艾伦接着问。  
他停损了一下，最后开口“那是有的。＂  
“那个人是谁？＂少年凝视着他，问得很轻，和山林的音调混和在一起。  
他想起了艾尔文，记忆在搅动，但他闭起眼睛，躲避着记忆。  
“那已经不重要了。＂

在搬入旧基地后，他全权负责了艾伦的硬质化训练，少年如今已能在大多数巨人化的时间里保持理智，鲜少失控，于是不再需要过多的人手守卫和旁观。  
他有时会抽出一些机会让对方喘口气，恰如现在漫无目的的消遣，和少年偶尔闲聊，偶尔发呆，谈论一箩筐的世界新知，就像没有位阶束缚一样。  
在悠远的鸟鸣和平稳的水声中，利威尔的思绪不由得飘渺，尤其是在想起那个男人后。他由衷希望艾尔文和他一起在这艘船上，静悄悄地躺着，打点瞌睡。  
就如同当年他们能躺在大湖边幽静的森林里，为忙碌的军旅生涯偷闲。  
而春去秋来，一日又一年，艾尔文不再与他平静的躺卧草地，不再和他们一起戏水，直到他再也找不回轻少年时代的天真放肆，直到他彷佛失去了他。  
“我想告诉他们这座湖。＂艾伦懒散的用低沉的嗓音说“三笠和阿尔敏会喜欢这里的。＂  
“他们对你来说很重要。＂利威尔说。  
“他们是我的朋友。＂少年望着空气，迟疑的探索自身“或是…家人。＂  
利威尔看向对方，微光如丝绸般落在少年的眉骨和鼻梁上“你想念过去吗？＂  
“当然。＂艾伦是马上接话的“我愿意用尽所有，只为换回过去的平凡日常。＂少年说得很笃定、却也很沉重，重的像是夜晚化不开的浓雾“所以我必须要变得更强，只有不断往前、往前争取…我才能夺回属于我们的世界。＂  
在这个年代里，少年炙烈而坚韧的意志，犹如在暴风中熊熊燃烧的火炬，看似一道希望之光，时则暗藏危险。  
他抬起胳膊，敲了一下少年的脑袋“不要横冲直撞。＂他冷淡的批评，惹得对方一声痛呼。  
少年阻挡时，抓住了他的指间，使他抖了一下。但他没有抽离，最后适应了它，就这么让少年牵着。  
在境遇的折磨下，他的心是破损的，而少年的心也是。于是他在其他破碎的心上找到纾解旧日伤痕的慰藉，彷佛有相似遭遇的互相理解，那些恐惧便不那么让人恐惧，好似有对方倾心的陪伴，没有艾尔文的那份孤单便不那么难以忍受。  
但水声或许可以让他暂时忘却哀伤，领他进入梦乡，但梦醒时，眼前的现实依旧提醒他这不是永恒。

木舟停靠对岸后，所有的闲暇就此打住。  
他们在空地上站开，画立好位置。艾伦也脱下上衣，以防热汗湿了衣服。  
“身材不错。”他在经过少年身侧时，刻意用手背拍了一下对方的腹肌。  
少年干巴巴无奈地笑了一下，但利威尔倒觉得对方如今不再尴尬的反应无趣了。  
他对艾伦展开了严格的特训，和面对大队时一样的态度，散发一股震摄全场的威严，好像和在湖上的自己是不同人，而在严厉的鞭笞之下，少年只能犹如被棒打的狗一样卑微。  
但实际上，一堆问题萦绕在他心头，让他无法全神贯注在训练上。然而这并不会让少年更轻松，在他更容易忽略休息节奏下，艾伦几乎苦不堪言。  
直到太阳成了和秋日山林一样的颜色时，他才晓得停止。这时在他面前的巨人，连下半身都发育不良的瘫在草地上了。  
“今天就到这里吧。＂利威尔说，但不晓得艾伦有没有听见，因为这只巨人正像只野兽般朝四面咆哮，下半身如一摊热泥冒着烟。  
“喂!”他朝对方喊道“喂，小子!”  
巨人终于停了下来，瞅着他。  
“听见我说话吗?＂他问，而巨人发出一声嘶哑的回应。  
利威尔瞪着这庞然大物好一阵子，吸了一口气，继续发话。  
“喂，小子，看着我。＂他喊道“我必须跟你坦白一些事情。”  
他见巨人不动，便继续说“我很喜欢你，甚至有时候感觉，这就像一般人所拥有的那种情意。这种感觉让我知道自己还是和平凡人一样的，并不是因为我的血统而让我只能投心于一个人。＂  
他的嘴巴张开又闭上，攒起两道眉毛，盯着自己的鞋尖。  
接后，他将一口让肺叶刺痛的气息吐出，缓缓道“但这也让我知道，我对那个人的感觉是真实的。＂利威尔重新仰望巨人的双目“有一个人，对我来说很重要。即使现在我和他已经分开，但我也无法因此在感情上选择其他人。＂  
他明白自己后悔对艾尔文说出那些话，他们俩人都不该对彼此那样说。  
在这一段温情深处，酝酿多少的酸涩，在自我牺牲之中，隐藏着多少分的绝望。艾尔文奉献其一生在调查兵团，即使男人如今偶时会失去理智、让他忧心，但艾尔文仍然为人类付出了一生中最宝贵的年华岁月。  
他怎么还能这么批评对方。  
“只要他那颗平凡人的心脏仍在跳动，我就不会离开。只要他仍在呼吸这个世界的空气，我就会一直留在这世上。＂  
在利威尔说这句话的同时，巨人的手靠近了他，微微俯下了半身。那股猛兽般的呼气声环绕在他的身侧。  
“我不知道该怎么向你解释这件事情，因为我不想看到你失望。但我认为，你有更好的选择。＂他沉声、有耐心地说“三笠她跟我很像，所以我能够了解她是用甚么心情对待你的，如果是她，肯定能比我更好吧?而我仔细的观察过你，艾伦，我知道在你心中，你的那两位朋友、你的家人比任何事物都还重要。＂  
夕阳的角度正在消殒，半圆隐没在在遥远的山峦后，让雪山浇上了罂粟花的颜色， 让风染上了夜晚的寒凉。  
“要是哪一天你面临了抉择，你会选择他们，而不是选择我。就算你会因此失去我，你也会那么做。＂他听见巨人的齿间露出粗哑的呜咽，好似痛苦的嘶吼。他盯着那双发着绿光的眼睛，逐渐出神“没有人会选择我。＂  
那只巨掌尖爪缓慢地靠近他，在他身后移动。  
利威尔感觉到自己的后衣领被两根指头捏着，他被提了起来。  
巨人仰望着他，表情难以揣测，而他的身躯和双足都在空中挂着。  
巨人嘴里散发的热气不断扑向他，使他感到不耐烦。  
“喂，艾伦，你——＂  
一阵下坠感从脚底蔓延上来，他落入了黑暗之中。

-

利威尔凝望着旧基地地下室的天花板，观察着油灯烛火晃动的频率，耳里净是蒸气的嘶嘶声。  
三小时前，他被过度操劳、失去理智的笨蛋巨人吞进肚子里。这是他头一回被巨人吞食…大多人也只会有一回经验，但能如他这般给韩吉分享体验心得的还是屈指可数。  
巨人的胃液是滚烫的，有股呕吐的酸味，好在这只白痴巨人没吃过人，胃袋里除了胃液外都空荡荡的。  
他在当下抽出了腰间携带的长刀，费了浑身的力气才剖开了肌肉和皮肤，接着他把少年从那块躯壳中削了出来，就像苹果去籽那样。  
除了皮肤部分轻微灼伤外，自己基本上没有大碍。不过在挣脱后，他浑身都是湿答答发臭的黏液，扛着艾伦回到基地时，两人皆狼狈不堪，吓坏了众人。  
“我恨你。＂他朝着天花板，干瘪着嗓子说。  
“我很抱歉。＂隔壁医疗床上的少年连忙转过脸来对他说，半张脸是还未长齐的肉色肌理和突出的眼球。  
“别用那张脸对我说话，恶心死了！＂他骂道。  
“我很抱歉。＂艾伦再说了一次，赶紧把脸转了回去。  
他俩同时叹了一口气，恢复室再度陷入寂静。  
他提了一口气，试探的问道“你…还记得变成巨人时我对你说了甚么吗?＂  
“啊?”少年想要看他，但又克制自己不转头，只能斜过眼睛“兵长你当时说了甚么吗?＂  
利威尔闭起眼睛，无语地呻吟“没什么…＂他又补了一句“我恨你。＂  
在少年再一次的道歉声后，斗室内只剩下对方肉体恢复的嘶嘶声。

-

这晚，在士兵的休息时间过后，他自己来到了基地大厅。  
韩吉独自一人坐在桌前，老榆木桌上摆了一迭迭的文单，看似正在办公，但桌上却又摆着一瓶兰姆酒。  
“怎么回事?＂他靠近，拉开了椅子坐下“今天是甚么特别的日子吗？＂  
“呦!＂韩吉用手撑着脸，抬头看了他“恢复得还好吗?”  
利威尔应声，他的脸上和身上贴着无数药布，宛如一张拼贴布“妳没说妳是怎么了。＂他再度提醒。  
“喔。”韩吉呵呵一笑，大伸了一个懒腰，愉快的说“今天是米克的生日。＂  
利威尔的神经抖了一下，想起了今天已是十一月的第一天。  
他捞过酒瓶，往杯里倒了大约二指高的酒，闭目分两口饮下。他的手有点发颤，当他举起杯子时甚至撒了一点出来。  
他们边饮，边闲谈。途中，利威尔扫了一眼桌上的纸张，其中一迭是自己平日指导艾伦撰写的报告。  
他花了一些心思在培训艾伦对于军事布署和文书方面的能力，自他来到旧基地后，每回与本部的联络书信和公文都由艾伦执笔，他旁侧指导。  
“艾伦他表现得不错。＂韩吉扫着少年的笔迹说，带着迟钝的喉音，舌头都瘫了“和过去比起来，他学习的速度明显快了许多。”  
利威尔对纸张发呆，喝掉杯底最后一滴黑色液体，说道“他很有企图心。”  
在他倒下第二杯时，韩吉安静的望着他。  
“很有野心的意思吗?＂在万籁俱寂的黑夜里，韩吉就算压着声音也无比清晰。  
“嗯。＂他用一个眼神同意对方“妳觉得如何?对于我们实施的教育。＂  
“他有危险的一面，但我想他是足够善良的。＂  
“我也这么认为，但是，若我教予他更多计谋，或是在耳濡目染下他从我们这得道的观念…＂  
“艾伦对于追寻真相和自由的执着，就好比艾尔文，但他又比艾尔文更没有自控能力…”  
利威尔的手一抖，饮料洒在了桌上。  
“啊…我想说的就是，这的确很两难。＂韩吉不着痕迹的转换了表达方式“我们希望艾伦更聪明一点、学习一点心计，但又怕他这种性格会难以驾驭它，或是过度而导致扭曲。”  
韩吉饮下一大口兰姆酒，随着吞咽声，玻璃杯都清空了。  
“我希望他未来还是个善良的人，不要伤害对他好的人…＂韩吉继续倒酒、兑水，有些口齿不清。  
“他不会伤害他的朋友的。＂利威尔拄着脸，盯着杯缘的光泽说，当他再度抬起头时，他看见韩吉满脸都是泪水。  
“利威尔，我告诉你，我好想念米克和那拿巴啊!＂她醉醺醺的让脸贴在桌板上，抱着酒瓶，几乎是嚎啕大哭“还有我班上的那些士兵，他们怎么就这么突然地离开了呢?＂  
利威尔没有回话，只是又抿了一口辛辣，但他能感觉到，在韩吉的哭声中，自己的眉眼也浮现了消沉的弧度。  
但他不知道该说甚么来表达那份心情。  
“要是能重来一次，我不会让他们两个带新兵出城的，我还想着要和你们一起在树下乘凉…在山谷里的小溪里打水…＂她越哭越大声，眼泪和鼻涕都混在一起，利威尔不得不抛了手帕给对方。  
在韩吉大力的擤鼻涕时，大门竟响起了三声敲击声，突兀的闯进安眠的夜里。  
他和韩吉互看一眼，脸上疑惑的同时，门外传来了人声。  
“我是史考特.马奎斯，艾尔文团长指派前来的传令兵。”  
他们彻开交接的视线，让利威尔站起来，为士兵开了门锁。  
“利威尔兵长。＂士兵见到他，神色有点惊讶。  
这些日子以来，本部的传令和信息交流基本上都是由这名叫马奎斯的士兵负责，而当对方来访旧基地时，利威尔不是在外特训就是在自己的房内。  
他算是有意地躲避本部前来的士兵，尤其是由艾尔文指派的部下。这是个无聊的行为，但他就是不想让自己的一点讯息呈现在男人耳里。  
而这下，传令兵不只为他的现身惊讶，更为他全身如拼贴般的药布而吃惊。  
接着士兵看见了韩吉。  
“嗨，马奎斯!＂韩吉醉醺醺地对士兵打招呼，脸上一蹋胡涂。  
士兵睁大了眼睛，看起来吓得不清。  
利威尔让士兵进门，回到自己的位置上“你带来甚么命令?＂他翘起一条腿，让温吞的酒精通过喉头，滑入胃中。温热感顺着血管扩散到身体各个部位，胸口和脸颊变暖后，嘴里讲的已经不知道是方言还是通用语，总之口音特别浓重。  
“啊…其实这回本部没有带来讯息。＂士兵拉开椅子坐下，韩吉同时又斟满了另一只矮玻璃杯，把倒的过多的杯子推到士兵面前。  
士兵战战兢兢地接下，说道“早些时间，团长听说艾伦.耶格尔的训练出了意外，于是马上指派我来了解状况。＂  
“我被吃掉了。＂利威尔说。  
“噢不，正确来说是被吞掉，利威尔。＂韩吉纠正道。  
“那是一样的意思。＂  
韩吉转向士兵“总之就和我早先传递的消息一样，利威尔被艾伦吞掉了，他成为史上第一名被巨人吞食却又毫发无伤生还的军官，靠着一把长刀，没有使用立体机动就能全身而退。＂  
“我操你的甚么毫发无伤?＂利威尔骂道，展示的瘫开双臂“我灼伤了。＂  
“你很快就会复原的。＂韩吉回应他“你创造了无数奇迹呢，当初也是手持一把小刀就帮助队伍从山区回到了玛丽亚之墙。＂  
“那不是真的。＂他抨击“我用了一把匕首和长刀，佩特拉和埃尔德也使用立体机动辅助——＂他突然停了下来，触动了回忆，便不想再说了。  
韩吉皱起眉目，用浑厚的醉声向士兵说道“总之就是这样，我们的兵长没事，活得好好的，你就这样告诉艾尔文吧。＂她收走利威尔的酒杯，再度倒的过满，推回他眼前。  
“另外，看你这么急急忙忙地连夜赶来，就在这待倒明日吧，顺道替我把这些公文带回本部，也省得我再跑一趟。＂韩吉爽朗的说“现在我们就喝酒、聊聊天就好。＂  
士兵肯定会为了要带回什么样的讯息而苦恼，满身贴布的兵长和哭成一滩烂泥的分队长在黑夜里酗酒说浑话，同时又对士兵灌酒。

一个小时后，利威尔将韩吉和士兵驱回各自的寝室，自己留在大厅善后。他醉得发昏，在清理完杯具后，他瘫回椅子上，将文件一点一点地装入牛皮纸袋。在需要重复检查的部分，他想多看一眼。  
但看着看着，他也因为睡意弯起手臂，趴在桌板上了。在密密麻麻如虫的文字间，他回想着今天在森林里对艾伦说的话，接着回味着方才韩吉的醉言醉语。  
后来，他回忆起了过去，现在每一份记忆都戴上了惨淡地忧伤。  
夜色已经深沉，恐惧依旧紧追着他。他明白早晨又会开始吹西风的，但对于他们，明天还是个未知数。太阳升起时，不一定会有希望。  
他有话想对艾尔文说，在离开的将近一个月里，他有好多话想对艾尔文说。在这么想着的同时，他提起了笔，撕下一张薄薄的白纸，忘了自己在上头写了甚么。  
只犹记他将纸张夹在文件里，塞入牛皮纸袋，并不知道对方究竟能不能收到它。

-

早上，他是被艾伦摇醒的。  
昨夜他趴在大厅的桌上睡着了，现在窗外曙光乍现，虫鸟已醒，桌上的公文已经不在了，而自己肩上披了一条羊毛毯。  
他的头因宿醉而昏眩。  
“昨天是怎么了，兵长怎么睡在这?＂艾伦问他。  
利威尔慢吞吞的抬起头，瞇着眼睛“我尝试用酒精来淹死自己。＂他的声音有如喝了三天三夜的烈酒。  
艾伦表情有些忧心，低声问道“你要不先去休息一下?晚点再处理特训的事情。＂  
利威尔看了一眼老旧的机械钟，让视线对焦“时间有点晚了…＂  
“刚刚见你睡着，我便准备好了大家的早饭。＂艾伦说“环境我也打扫了，晨跑也结束了。＂  
他有点讶异地盯着对方，吃惊于少年的认真效率，发楞着回过头说“好吧…”  
“那训练——＂  
“今天不用训练了。＂他站起身，裹着毛毯，像个佝偻的老人朝阶梯移动“早饭过后，到会议厅等我。”

关于艾伦的培训，利威尔想了很久，直到艾伦坐在他面前时，他的思想仍在盘旋。  
既然艾伦向往自由，那少年更不应该将心放在他身上。他不希望艾尔文与他之间的事情同样发生在少年身上。  
但昨天在森林里的坦白，对方压根儿没听见，如今他也不知道该怎么再提起了。  
“你说过，你想要成为和我一样的人。＂他双臂交迭在胸前，居高的看着对方“我和韩吉也希望你能成为更优秀的士兵。”  
艾伦点头应和。  
“在教导你新知之前，你必须先了解我经历过甚么。＂他停了一下，问道“你听过马赛尔.穆勒这个人吗？”  
“是…那个已故的军事长?＂ 艾伦不确定的说“我们在课堂上听过，据说他意图谋反，但被前任团长拘捕，最后是在牢里自裁的。＂  
利威尔点点头，发话“我来告诉你真相，马赛尔.穆勒是艾尔文.史密斯的故友，最后艾尔文杀了他。＂他看见少年略为吃惊的神情，尚未消化这些讯息“这是我刚加入兵团没多久的事情。＂  
“是。＂艾伦缓慢的点头。  
他看了一眼自己的手臂，再度抬起脸“你听过奥尔森.哈罗德吗?”  
“失踪的议会领袖。＂这回少年很快响应了“我知道。”  
“他曾是信任我的朋友。＂利威尔说，语态冷静“但我杀了他。”  
在少年为此接话前，他开启了重点“这是第一课，要摧毁一个人，最好的方访就是先得到它的信任，所以你必须和敌人交朋友，就像你们曾经无比信任莱纳、阿尼、贝尔托特。相反的，当你所处之地、或是你本身就是一个危险时，为确保与自己亲近的人的安全，你就必须把他们推开，推得越远越好。＂他望向少年“你想要听下去吗?＂  
艾伦的嘴巴张开，喉咙想发出声音，却又吞了回去。在他的注视下，少年低头思考，最后，对方抬起头，双目坚决语气坚定“请告诉我。＂  
利威尔点头，并说“在告诉你这些故事之前，你必须答应我一件事。＂他目不转睛的检视着那双眼睛里会有的心思，一字一句的说“永远不将这些学到的伎俩拿来对付你的朋友，并且你要发誓，永远站在正义的那方。”  
少年吸了一口气，用宏亮的声音答应他。

-

除了艾伦，还有一件看似不太要紧的事情尚未有答案。  
跟着公文送出去的那张纸条就这么消失了，没有回应、没有踪迹。直到初雪降落，连下了五天之后，利威尔在凌晨睁开双眼时才想起了它。  
而当他发现曾经有这件事的同时，已经离公文送出又过了一个月了。  
他不记得自己在纸上写了甚么，他的记忆像当晚撒出的兰姆酒一样的溜走了。他认为艾尔文肯定没收到那张纸条。  
又或是，艾尔文收到了，但不想回复他。  
然而随着寒潮来袭，利威尔能预知到自己的忧郁和狂暴随着顺风车一起降临了。  
这日他出现在韩吉面前时，对方一回头望见他就发出一声震天惊呼“我的老天！＂她夸张的大叫“你看起来就像个殭尸。＂  
“甚么殭尸?＂他问，但也不是真的想知道。他的眼神像个死人，声音毫无波澜，径自在厨房泡了一杯咖啡，喝了半口，差点吐出来。  
“你是不睡觉的吗?＂韩吉回过身，继续归类食材。  
“不。＂他说，一边翻找柜子想为咖啡加糖，但他甚么也没找到“我睡不着，每天夜里都有幽灵掐住我的咽喉或在我的脑里开派对。＂  
利威尔早上照过镜子，他的皮肤惨白的像是泡在结冰溪川里的浮尸，眼圈从平时的粉色变成了深紫色。  
“我需要茶叶。＂他望空气，笃定的说。  
“你还需要医院。＂韩吉说，从眼镜上方看了他一眼，随意地说“回本部一趟吧，你的装备也需要更新。＂  
利威尔靠近大门边，拉开门，山中冰冷的雾气马上从脚边灌了进来。  
他关上门。  
“我放弃了。＂他说，并往回走。  
“现在就出发，换上冬衣!＂韩吉一边切开中午需要的马铃薯，拉开嗓子对他说“我真要祈求玛利亚女神安抚我受惊的心情。＂  
“玛利亚女神早死了!＂他在楼梯间扬声喊道，回到自己的房间准备。

他赶了半天的路才回到中央。午后的阳光洒在城市的背面，将西尖塔和古城铺上白雪的屋顶镀成铂金色，延伸到米托拉斯的大河水面。  
他绕着外环道，回到调查兵团本部。在前往军医院之前，他还绕道看了一眼无名树。  
今年无名树的黄花开的稀稀落落，地上的雪看来平滑得像糕饼上的糖霜，树干被扑满白色，几乎看不见黑底。这里是他的永无岛，但他害怕它正在死去。  
在前往军医院的半途中，天空中下起雨夹雪，飘洒在地面，形成一层薄冰，他的忧郁也已经历经了焦虑，转为了低落。  
现在他的心情像是一摊山洪过后留下的浊水，正一点一点的淹没自己，让他成为一摊烂泥。  
等自己回过神来时，医护兵已经拿着病历站在他面前。  
“那些药让我困倦和头痛。＂他用近乎机械式的声音说，无精打采的靠在陈列柜边，像具化骨的尸体。  
军医院的医生都非常忙碌，他们会花更多时间在其他状态更危急的受伤士兵身上，即使利威尔认为自己现在也在面临危急状态。  
“您先前叙述的症状是由您的情绪引起。＂医护兵认真的说，阅读着利威尔的病历告诉他“您必须服用，尤其在症状发生时，它能够减缓你的不适。＂对方递出一个羊皮纸药袋。  
“想拿鼠尾草净化自己的症状吗?＂他用手掌撑着头，双眼没有聚焦的盯着空气。  
医护兵为他的话发笑。  
“不少士兵有着同样的问题，但状态各异，以我浅薄的知识认为，现在兵团的医术没办法完善的处理这些问题呢。＂  
利威尔又应了一声，医护兵的声音像是飘在另一个空间，而他无法专注的聆听。他现在觉得糟透了，不能再差了，他只想躺在床上或离开这个地方，希望有个空间能让自己不用烦恼任何事情，而他会待在那里，永远都不必出来。  
“医生说您现在需要施打针剂，请您在这稍等一下。＂医护兵友善的交代后暂时离开了诊间。  
利威尔抓起留在陈列柜上的病例和取药纪录，无神的扫视着。  
短促的呼吸让冷冽的空气进入他的鼻子和肺，在他的喉咙里咻咻响着，他发现自记又忘了戴手套，手掌冻的微微发紫，只好把双手收进口袋里。  
他的大衣留在本部宿舍，身上穿的是简便的冬季军衣，橄榄绿的外套长至臀部，腰间有个腰带，里头穿着一件黑色衬衫，但利威尔总觉得这件衣服不够保暖。  
他哆嗦了一下，肩膀都缩了起来，想在原地踏步。同时身后传来细微的开门声，他猜想是医护兵回来了，于是没有回看。  
忽然间一只大手伸到他的面前，抽走了病历。  
他惊诧地回头，那高大的身影垄罩着他，艾尔文站在他身后，毫无情绪的俯视着他。  
男人穿着军团长的长大衣，大衣领子礼塞着暖瓷白的围巾，身形宛若一座高山。对方扫看翻动着那些病例，严肃的问“你怎么又开始用药了?＂艾尔文的眉头深锁，低沉的说“甚么时候又频繁开始的?这些症状。＂  
时隔两个月毫无预警的相见，利威尔心底窜出的第一个念头是，若自己是不到十岁的小毛头，他会尖叫并逃开。  
“很久了。＂他简略的回应，劳累的竟没认出艾尔文的脚步声。然而在他心绪爆乱的此时，思考模式却又幽默的跳跃起来。  
他甚至怀疑这不是艾尔文，只是他看到的一个幻影。  
他疯了吗?也许他应该期盼自己疯了，毕竟疯狂可以逃离痛苦。  
“我不知道这些。＂  
“你不知道得多着了。＂利威尔冷漠的说，他觉得自己的声音和他的手都在颤抖“而且你也没有问。＂他记得艾尔文从前都会注意医护院是否又开了药给他。在他说完时，他查觉到男人那双蓝眼珠闪动了一下。  
接着医护兵回来了，讶异的对艾尔文敬礼，手里拿着一个针筒。  
“出了甚么问题?＂艾尔文问那位医护兵。  
医护兵熟练的准备针剂“这能让情绪性问题暂时性但快速的得到缓解，但是长效的治疗仍需要使用口服药物。注射这个针剂后，接下来半小时内会有机会感到头昏——＂  
“操你爷爷的能不能快点别废话。＂利威尔用手背急骤的敲击陈列柜平台，几乎抓狂的骂到。  
“对不起，是我的疏忽!＂医护兵慌张的道歉，帮利威尔解开了袖子。利威尔盯着针剂注入他的手臂，为自己对医护兵的粗鲁感到抱歉，但他已经无法分心体谅别人，只希望自己能赶快好起来，那些诡异焦躁的不适感能尽快退去。  
而艾尔文现在的注目使他背脊发凉，他不自在的用手指敲着木质柜面。直到针头终于离开他的手臂时，他丢下一句“我走了。＂就往门外跑。  
接着他从门外走了回来，抓起留在陈列柜上的药袋，对医护兵用最粗鲁笨拙的语气补了一句“谢谢。＂接着又跑回门外。  
他知道艾尔文跟了上来，男人的声音从头顶上对着他。  
“你现在感觉如何?＂艾尔文问。  
“平静。＂他实话实说“你来做甚么?＂  
“我在附近，看见你所以找了过来。＂  
“真是抱歉了，我必须暂时休息一下。＂利威尔对自己嘲唪的说。  
“那我送你回去。＂  
“不需要。”他说，并忘了地面是结冰的。  
过旧的军靴在冰上打滑，险些往后倒去，但艾尔文一把抓住了他的上臂。  
“你的军靴是——”  
“被狗啃的。”他急躁的回答，想要挣脱。  
好不容易平静的天上又飘起了雪，一片雪花在他们之间落下，落在他脸颊上，遇热融化。  
“利威尔。＂男人说“我收到你的文字。”  
他转身就要逃，但艾尔文高大的骨架子挡住了他的去路。他不知道那股慌乱是从何而来的，他将那张纸条的记忆抹去了，喝醉酒的当晚留下了甚么讯息他根本不记得，又或者是他不愿意记得。  
“我没有给你留甚么文字。”他低声急躁地用喉音骂道，想绕去另一边，但男人又挡住了他，这一下他的鞋底又打滑了。  
男人再度抓住他，直对着他的双眼，急道“你说你很想我。”  
他想往另一头去，而男人固执的捉紧他的肩膀“你说你想见我。”  
利威尔停了下来，让寒风吹在脸上，他想等待心跳平稳，但他发现没有办法，于是抬起头，恼怒的低声吼道“那你为甚么不来见我？”  
艾尔文停了一下，在这短暂的无声中，利威尔几乎能想象自己如冰雕一样粉碎。  
在自己快要失去冷静时，男人轻声说道“我在两周前才看见那张纸条。”对方的言语里有着对信息擦身而过的懊悔“它夹在不需要查阅的旧文件里，我一拿到手就收起来了。直到十天前，我翻阅资料时才发现了它。  
利威尔微微愣住，他当初的确醉醺醺地将纸条乱塞一通，没查觉到放在了哪份文件上。于是他的思念从秋日飘到了冬夜，始终没飘到男人眼前。  
他想为此表示，但他看着对方的眼睛，几乎没意识到自己正看着它。  
他的意识被无措的情绪占领，直到男人如滚烫热铁的烙下一句话，将他从北风中惊醒。  
“对不起。”  
“甚么?”他吃惊，又有点迟缓的说。  
“对不起，我那天不该那么对你。”艾尔文抓着他的肩膀，对话时是对他弯下腰的，像是意图更接近他，确保这份心情不再被冬风吹散，能更深刻的传达给他“我不知道我是怎么了，这些日子我感到焦躁、坐立不安，开始对某些记忆敏感或是失去理智。”男人发出的每个音节都极为痛苦，利威尔几乎能感受到对方曾经失魂落魄。  
“我看到你那时的表情——我发誓我从来没有想要伤害你，那是我最不愿意做的事。我说的那些话是没有思考的，但我没有说出来的是…我曾经告诉你的那些…关于你是多么重要，我是多么爱你，那些都是真的。”艾尔文捏着他的肩膀微微摇晃，想让他相信这些解释，望着他的一双蓝眼睛快要将他吞没。  
男人说话在冷空气中结成的烟雾，彷佛是壁炉里燃起的柴火，那股温暖熟悉的氛围正在回到他们身边，那些令人想念的气味正在包围他们。  
“在你离开本部后，我派去的士兵都没有见到你，也没有你的消息，我以为你不想见我。”见利威尔没有回应，艾尔文又加紧说道“上回听说训练出了意外，我很担心。在你们每回交来的文文件和纪录里、在每一份公文中，我都在寻找你的字迹。某一次，我终于看到你的笔迹…在公文上帮忙修改的批注，我在那短短的一行字里看了好长一段时间，我盯着它看了好久，只想知道你过得好不好。”  
艾尔文交给他的一分钟恍若永恒，直到他终于领悟到男人说的每一个字义时，空气也安静了下来。  
利威尔用发抖的手拨下对方抓住他肩膀的手，紧张在自己的胸口蔓延，那瞬间他也瞧见了对方眼里的彷徨和慌张。  
他往前，猛然抱住对方，额头撞在男人的胸口上。  
这不是那个能言善道、用字精准、富有个人魅力的艾尔文.史密斯。这男人说话时慌慌张张、词句杂乱，这就只是艾尔文，那个会在被窝里磨着他的鼻子，背着他在房间里打转逗他开心的艾尔文。  
玛利亚之墙夺回计划就要开始进行，在接下来为数不多的日子里，他们怎么还舍得把时间花在冷漠和争吵上，自己在差一步就可能要失去艾尔文的最后时光里，他怎么能再继续伤害彼此。  
他没有说话，知道艾尔文明白他想说的每一句话，所以他们只是静默着，拥抱彼此。  
直到他抬起头，才仔细地端详起男人的脸。  
艾尔文和当年相比起来苍老了许多，虽是不到四十的年纪，但那宝石蓝眼眸中的故事和眼下一道道深的、浅的纹路，让利威尔发觉原来这些年快的白驹一逝，而人的年岁是毫不留情地向前奔逝。  
“你的手放在外头太冷了。＂男人一把握住他的右手，连同对方的一起塞进军大衣的口袋中。  
冰冻的手背顷刻间感受到刺痛的温暖，他被扣在这双温暖大手中，在暖和如壁炉柴火的外套里。  
“抱歉，只能暖一只手。＂艾尔文用幽默的语气说到。  
利威尔摇了摇头，他发现男人脸色疲累，皮肤干燥，头发也有些长了。  
“你看起来像一坨屎。＂利威尔说，他觉得自己说的话轻飘飘的，而他本人也轻飘飘的。  
“对于打扮已经习惯性的疏忽了。＂艾尔文淡淡笑道“总是喝不惯助手帮我泡的咖啡，所以总是提不起精神。＂  
药效似乎已经发作，利威尔正迟钝的消化艾尔文这番话的意思，在他领悟出来前， 他轻飘飘地被艾尔文拉着走。  
他有些失去了方向感，熟悉的道路却让他不知自己身在何方“我想我会迷路。”他像漂浮在迷雾里打趣的说。  
“你可以跟我回办公室。”艾尔文微笑着“你可以在那里休息。”  
利威尔嗯了一声，小声地补充道“我可以帮你泡一杯咖啡。”他嗅着对方袖子上的木质香，觉得浑身都温暖着。  
“这是我的荣幸。”艾尔文温柔且愉快地回应，像是没有消息能比这件事更能让他感到开心。  
在抬头望着艾尔文的时后，利威尔明白那些关于未来问题并没有解决，也不可能解决了。但艾尔文低头对他温柔的微笑，让他知道，自己现在只想好好陪着对方，或让对方陪着自己，在最后一个天凝地闭的冬日里，做回最初的利威尔和艾尔文。

-

转眼间，最后的几个月匆匆飞过，季节又将更替。他眼睁睁看着最后一片雪花融化，彷佛那是一场不详梦境的部分场景。出于一种追求宁静的狂热，他对待这年冬天的生活有着强烈的克制。  
不过大地即将迎来春日，今年冬季似乎过的又急又快，早春的花更提早绽放。  
在迷人的黄昏时刻，利威尔注意着推着木板车经过的士兵，和掂量着要把微薄的存款在出征前花在哪儿的穷困新兵。  
一股难以排解的寂寥充斥着兵营，在人人都试图把握及抓紧或许是最后能享受生命的的宝贵日子里，他独自在浸着昏黄日光的长廊虚度时光。  
稍早干部们迎来了最后一次战前会议，他们聚集在艾尔文的办公室中，像是老友叙旧般的谈论着一点也不严肃的话题。利威尔不知道这样的聚会是否会成为现存干部的最后一次，当初米克离开前的最后一次会议是甚么样子，他对米克说的最后一句话是甚么自己早就记不清，因为一切都是这么的错不及防，死神从来不会像人预告祂的来访。  
在会议结束后，利威尔留在室内，和艾尔文展开了单独两人的谈话。  
他记得背后窗子的阳光让男人脸上蒙上一层阴影，利威尔无法看清男人脸上的细节，但对方的眼睛如蓝色的火焰般明亮。  
这时的艾尔文脸上又是那种表情，那种利威尔感到陌生的——对某件事带着强烈目的性和疯狂的表情，让他觉得眼前的艾尔文不是艾尔文，而是一个让他提高警戒的陌生人。  
而在与对方交谈过后，利威尔只觉得心中塞满无边的绝望感，他知道他无法阻止这个艾尔文，他没有任何能力能让男人留下。  
艾尔文不会为任何人停下脚步，在玛莉与巨人之间他选择了巨人，换作是他也不会有任何不同。  
至于这场谈话，以他泡的一杯红茶作为结束，而不是争吵。上回的经验让他学到不对没有共识的问题用愤怒去加油添醋，或许过去可以，但现在不行，他们已经没有时间了。  
但是当他倒光铁罐里的最后一块茶叶时，一片锋利的誓言袭击了他——艾尔文说过要替他买一辈子的茶叶。  
他想质问对方‘为什么你没有做到你曾经发过的誓？’，但他没有那么做，他不想再撕裂彼此的感情，也不想表现的艾尔文好像已经入土似的。  
或许他实在太悲观，艾尔文还是能达成这项誓言?但当他将红茶端给男人，对方用仅存的左手接下时，他决定放弃去当个乐观的人。

太阳正落山时，众人聚在军官食堂内一起进食，而不是像大多数时刻各自解决饥饿。  
“我特别好奇，若是利威尔能够巨人化是否会成为世界最强。”韩吉高亢的发表自己的看法“利威尔本身就像个小型巨人，若他得到巨人之力，他可能会是艾伦巨人的好几倍。”这人在说到‘小型’两个字时还特意加重了音节。  
“我想利威尔不会希望自己变成丑陋的巨人。”另一名军官笑道。  
韩吉听了马上精神抖擞地对天空指了指，从一旁打开了图纸“我让莫布里特帮我模拟了利威尔变成巨人的外貌——”  
利威尔一把抢过纸张将它对折后撕得粉碎。  
“太过分了啊!”韩吉心痛地大声哀号，刺痛了所有人的耳膜。  
“把我画成丑八怪就不过份吗?”利威尔说。  
“哪里丑了?那是杰作——”  
“怎么回事，我刚刚听到尖叫声?”在韩吉为自己辩解的同时，艾尔文加入了座位，第一句就对骚动提出了疑问。  
“没什么。”利威尔快速地回答。  
“我们在比谁最高音。”韩吉不作犹豫的解释。  
艾尔文对于这些荒谬事已经无法再感到意外，于是也不追问，只是有趣的说“你们两人认识这么久了，还能持续不间断的斗嘴也是一种默契。”  
韩吉笑了几声“我想我在利威尔心里也占了挺重要的位置吧，是不是啊利威尔?”她刻意拉长了音调，用手肘顶了一下利威尔的胳膊。  
而利威尔瞪着她“我会把韩吉形容是我生命中的毒品。”  
“哦?是我让你无法割舍的意思吗?”  
“那意思是妳摧毁了我的人生。”  
众人无视了两人，开始了其他话题。  
利威尔啃着菜叶，静静地听着。众人谈论城里的音乐、时下的娱乐活动，避谈战争和死亡。  
他们悉知这次的作战不同往日。  
他悄悄瞄了一眼艾尔文，对方回复了那张让他心安的面容，和朋友同事们谈笑，很有精神。  
在他陷入思绪沼泽时，艾尔文注意到他的视线，于是将目光投来。但他上抽离，回避四目相接。  
利威尔稍早已经费尽唇舌，不止一次地质疑自己到底在说什么，这些年月以来的奋战又究竟所为何事。但艾尔文一直很清楚，清楚的奋不顾身。而成为调查兵团的士兵长多年，他仍旧不会知道艾尔文的目的是甚么。  
直到众人用完晚餐，纷纷离去时，他还自己一个人坐在位子上。他用叉子的尖端戳着某种根茎类料理的碎块，数着时钟滴答。  
忽然，在意料至外的，有一杯冒着热气的红茶推到了自己眼前。  
他抬头一看，发现那是艾尔文。  
男人在桌子对面做下，庞大的体格为空气和声音带来一种沉重的感受。  
“怎么了?”利威尔问。  
“我想要邀请你去一个地方。”艾尔文说，温和的笑。  
“甚么地方?”他眨了眨眼。  
“明天的中午，在米托拉斯大教堂等我，我有一件事要告诉你。”艾尔文说。  
利威尔疑惑的皱眉“甚么事现在不能说吗?”  
“还不是时候，我得先做些准备。”  
他更困惑了，低声提醒“距离启程只剩——”  
“距离启程仅剩两日，我们只能尽情享受这段剩余的时光。”艾尔文叹息般的说，但仍然带着笑容。  
他跟随着对方的视线，远眺窗外。听见艾尔文说话的声音，像山间的洪流水声。  
“冬日已经结束，平静日子已所剩不多。”男人看着窗外的天空，黄昏里的白云和钟塔“待时机一到，我会亲自告诉你。”

-

利威尔没有忘记那天发生的事，但那段记忆变得不太鲜明。或许因在多年后忆起它会触动内心永远无法愈合的伤痕，所以他自动地让回忆变得模糊不清，彷佛是在深山老林中，必须穿过层层浓雾才能挖掘。  
那日早晨，钟塔的钟声响彻米托拉斯运河沿岸的时候，利威尔迎着阳光往都城前进。  
他独自望着湛蓝天空下的灰白色建筑轮廓，精雕细刻的顶塔和大穹顶，繁复雕塑的大门。高耸的教堂正面有一扇巨大的玫瑰窗，从外面看起来窗户的色彩是一片诲暗。  
利威尔很少踏足圣堂教会，在此巧夺天工的神圣建筑前，他反倒注意起了远在城市北方的光裸雪峰，春季将会带走它的白色披肩，领来丰饶的五彩大地。

他一边走一边观看花园，小巧玲珑的雪花莲和麝香兰一尘不染，一边绽放的山茶花散发优雅的香味。他漫步踏上入口的大理石台阶，进入米托拉斯最大的教堂。  
在工作日的清晨他看不到穿着华贵的男男女女进出大门，四处肃静的只能听见虫鸣鸟叫。  
教堂里头铺了夜蓝色和玫瑰色的地毯绸缎，石柱上挂满了淡雅的鲜花，让空气里弥漫着花香。  
他蹒跚穿过各式各样的壁画和石雕，在漫长的走道终点处是座高坛。  
玫瑰花窗彷佛万花筒般的绚烂，三位女神的塑像伫立于此，庄严的让踏足此地的贵王族连呼吸都要战战兢兢，祭台前燃放着几千根蜡烛，如星光闪耀。  
利威尔对着塑像攒眉促额。  
他总认为这些女神的形象比起以神圣形容，更类似于魔鬼的样貌。除了外观呈现的表像，更因为世态的丑恶和腐败，让崇拜造物主的空间变的虚幻，甚至让这个世界都像是虚假的。  
而他们更被困在里头，生活在由恶魔统治的世界里一步一步走向衰亡。

光线透过镶嵌的七彩玻璃窗，似虹光般从窗外斜射而进，朦胧的洒在他身上。利威尔闭上眼睛，转动酸疼的脖子，放松间似乎能听到空无一人的圣坛中回荡着祈祷声。百年来于此跪祷的信徒，每张座椅上都藏着他们的期望，而他总消极地认为这些期许大部分都将变成失望。  
当他再次张开眼睛时，艾尔文已经站在他身侧，安静的与他一同‘欣赏’彩色玻璃窗，直到终于开口。  
“你觉得这座教堂如何？＂艾尔文问，低沉的声音回荡在高耸的圆顶。  
他发出奇怪地哼声“像墓园一样，我相信这些年来在这里举行过的丧礼比婚礼还多。”  
艾尔文微微一笑，有趣的说“也只有你敢这么明目张胆的于此亵渎神灵。＂  
“祂们也亵渎我的人生。＂利威尔翻了一个白眼，另外提道“我记得有不少高官和将军的丧礼场地都选在这座教堂里。”  
他代替或陪伴艾尔文参与过好几次丧礼，每每来到此地都是穿着黑色衣衫。若是一些不待见他的大人物过身，他会身着平时参与宴会必备的那件黑色大衣，恶趣味又不失庄重的出席。艾尔文多次提醒他不要这么做，甚至出言警告，但他依然故我，说对方小题大作，直到最后艾尔文也穿着宴会的大衣出席，甚至更恶劣地选择了浅色。  
他们那时并肩走出教堂的样子像两只高傲的鹅，众人见了皆目瞪口呆。  
想到这时，利威尔才注意到男人今天穿着矿物蓝的大衣，石墨灰的长裤，头发梳得特别整齐，看起来尊贵而优雅，对方看起来心情很好───甚至几乎是在发光。  
“搞甚么鬼？＂利威尔皱起眉头，半鄙夷半讶异的拉高声线，用气音吐槽“你今天是要去哪个贵族的舞池里旋转吗？＂他说。  
艾尔文笑道“我只是想在今天显得更不一样。＂他的目光把利威尔从头顶到脚扫视了一遍，这让利威尔感到浑身发痒，像是赤裸的被检视了一番。  
他只穿了一件简单的黑衬衫，连抬棺材都不够格。  
他一脚踢在艾尔文的小腿上“别瞧了。”  
见艾尔文发笑的动作，他意外地说“先前没注意到，你好像瘦了。”  
“的确是呢。”艾尔文回道，摸了摸腹部“有些原本不需要使用皮带的裤子现在不用皮带不行了。”  
“皮带适用来抽你的屁股要你赶快穿上裤子吗?”利威尔白了一眼“所以今天到底有甚么事?＂他不耐烦的问。  
“我知道你不相信神。＂艾尔文往回走，而利威尔跟在对方身后“但我今天想要做一件事，必须在最接近神灵的地方。＂  
他们离开了教堂，穿过尖拱回廊时扶壁上停着一排蓝背白腹的知更鸟歪头观察着两人。  
脚步声在大理石板上回荡，穿过几个门，左弯右拐，本来就遥远的市井喧闹声现在完全消失了。  
他们寻到一处荒废的圣堂，长形的空间有着肋骨穹顶和尖拱玻璃窗，窗子上的玻璃皆是透明无色的，有些甚至已经破损消失。地板上有碎裂的蔷薇白地砖，布满了杂乱贴地的绿色植物，映衬着窗外的树林。  
天花板和墙上皆是复杂华丽的雕饰，中央白色的祭坛像个有屋顶的小亭子安静地站在他眼前，但全然的象牙色让它们显得宁静不浮夸。两人小心的踩过地砖和杂草，穿过它后，建筑的末端平台上站着一尊残破雪白的雕像。  
雕像的大半张脸庞早已碎裂，但能看出它从前是向着天顶高举双臂，绽放双翅。  
光束透过四面八方的窗户洒进室内，在空气里舞蹈，让这个纯白的圣堂在孤寂残破中带着神圣庄重的美感。  
“祂是甚么？＂利威尔回首向艾尔文询问那尊石像，他的黑衣黑发显得皮肤更白了，阳光从他的左右两侧及后方迫不及待的铺落在他身上。  
“不知名的大天使，曾经是旧神。＂艾尔文认真的解释“这种形象的神灵是民间最初的信仰，但后来，三位女神取代了他们，新神取代了旧神。而这里一直荒废着，祂也跟着被世人遗忘了。＂  
利威尔咕哝了一阵“你又是从哪本禁书上看来的?”  
“一些宗教史。”男人笑着说。  
他转向石像，没有脸孔的祂，身形也是难以辨识出性特征的，不见瑰丽的外衣、骨骼也奇异，虽是人型，却透露出一种原始自然的特性。  
“我一直想搞清楚神是甚么。＂利威尔自言自语“为甚么人们需要祂?他们把人类禁锢在城墙内、失去自由、变的怠惰。”  
“或许世人信仰的神并不是神。”艾尔文说“传说故事是由胜利者编造的，得胜的他们自居为神，而反抗他们的就成为恶魔了。”  
他听见男人沉重地叹了一口气“三位女神根本就不存在，只是控制人心的一种工具罢了。”  
“然而民间最初的信仰在这。”利威尔并非不相信任何神的存在，而是没有神灵能让他信赖，毕竟在劳苦的生命中能怀抱坚定信念是件非常困难的事情。  
他发呆了一阵子，待他再度回过头时，艾尔文正走上石阶，站在能与他平视的位置上。  
“干嘛?＂他警戒的问，有股微妙的预感正在浮现。  
“就像你从前说的，这可能没有意义。＂艾尔文的表情温柔且诚恳，利威尔突然知道对方接下来要说甚么“所以我想我们不需要像任何律法、任何文字或是虚假的神祇证明——＂  
“你狗屎的是要向我求婚吗?＂利威尔语态惊诧又怪异的叫骂道，用一种目睹霉菌的眼神盯着对方。  
“是的。＂艾尔文抬起眉毛，耸了一下肩膀“你破坏了我的惊喜。”  
“噢…”利威尔想道歉，但又意识到这不是现在的重点“不对，等等，在现在这个时刻?＂利威尔不可置信的睁大眼睛“你是认真的?＂  
他搞不懂眼前的男人正在做着甚么梦，嘲笑了一声“老天，操他的我们明天就要启程，几天后就要再次面对死亡，去补上那座该死的城墙和粪坑一样的地下室。＂  
“你说的没错。＂艾尔文低声说，似乎沉浸在利威尔方才所说的话里“但我认为我必须表明，我与你不只是长官与下属之间的关系，而且我从来没有把你的付出视为理所当然，从来没有。＂  
利威尔无法克制自己近乎戏剧性的倒抽一口气，他不知道艾尔文还如此认真的记着那句话，这让他感到惭愧的哑口无言。  
但为甚么是现在?艾尔文为甚么在这个时刻决定这么做?  
他无法预测各自的生命会在何时终结，想要安稳的生活简直是天方夜谭。现实鞭策着他们的脚步，各自的伤痛和阴影折磨着他们，甚至让人痛的想要就此一了百了。于是誓言变成笑话，感情成为毒药，他们自相识便互相拉扯、探究，希望对方能跟上自己的脚步，无药可救的需要另一个人，但也同时因为无法达成永恒的誓言而伤害着对方。  
利威尔盯着那双期盼的眼睛良久，揣测其意。  
隐约间，他有了一丝感悟，便悄声问道“这是一个梦想?”  
艾尔文看着他，点头说道“这是一个梦想。”  
利威尔顿时无法言语，唯一允许自己做的是一声比往日还要深刻地叹息。  
他在此刻明白，艾尔文一直承受着和他同样的痛苦，因为担忧彼此将要分离的恐惧而痛苦。  
但这个男人不得不站在最前线，对于巨人和人类的真相的执着，已经耗尽了艾尔文的年轻岁月，绑住了艾尔文的灵魂。即使艾尔文对他的情感再深，深的超乎自己能理解、超乎世人能想象，但男人毕生执着的那件事已经远远压过了感情和生命在其心中的分量。  
于是艾尔文对于他们之间的梦想、对于他的愧念只能存放在这短暂的仪式里。  
“这个时间我没能准备一般人需要的信物，但我想你也不想要那些。＂  
艾尔文说着，从挂在右侧的的衬衫袖口拔下一颗钮扣，忐忑的捧在手心，放在利威尔面前“你愿意和我结婚吗?＂  
那枚象牙钮扣安稳地躺在宽厚的手掌里，利威尔曾无数次把摇摇欲坠的它一针一线细心的缝在男人的袖口，现在男人把它摘下，交还给他。  
利威尔不知道该不该接受这颗钮扣，相比承诺，它更像是一种告别，交还了多年来细心呵护的回忆，这颗扣子与针线的意义将要永远的消失了。  
他沉重的无法将视线移开，艾尔文需要他的原谅，而他愿意这么做，他害怕对男人放手，但他必须让自己接受眼前的现实。  
利威尔砸砸嘴，一把抓过那颗钮扣，半暴躁的说“你认为呢，当然是好。＂他用力地撩起大衣袖口，从白色衬衫的袖子上用牙齿扯下自己的钮扣，随着缝线绷开的的劈啪声，他几乎能感觉到自己的内心跟着撕裂、分崩离析。  
他看似恼怒的把扣子塞进艾尔文手里“当作你死后的船票。我很庆幸你没有单膝下跪，不然我会踹你的头。＂  
现在他不知道他高兴还是该悲伤，一脸复杂的瞪着艾尔文，在温柔光线下的男人眉目是那样英俊，他忽然觉得艾尔文一度回到了当年的风采。  
在男人咧嘴笑的同时，他跳到了对方身上，让艾尔文抱着他。而他就能还住艾尔文的肩膀，深深地亲吻对方，直到耗尽所有可以呼吸的空气。  
他没有睁开眼睛，没有说话，只有静静的用自己的双手和心脏拥抱男人，如白云必须相依着太阳那么近一样。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在教堂的最后一段，是在全系列完成不到一半时脑海闪过的画面，当时在网络上寻找灵感，看到一位摄影师Romain Thiery在法国南部拍摄的一处建造于1885年的废墟教堂，想着文文和利歪的结婚的场景，觉得是浪漫但低调的(´・ω・`)。  
一开始想到的剧情是纯浪漫啦但全文完成后它不得已变成玻璃渣了(我会下地狱)。  
在写这段时特别去思考婚姻的意义是甚么?婚姻是基本人权，每个人都可以选择要不要结婚。虽然自己也是个不婚主义者所以在写它的时候有点障碍，但在文章中我设定的文文和利利两个对感情价值观有着不同想法，在这个时刻文文跟利利求婚会是为甚么?  
对于利利来说婚姻、组成家庭的羁绊，因成长环境和现实问题，它只会造成恐惧和不安，他了解其正面意义，但他很难放开自己去理解它。  
对于文文来说，婚姻是让人有安定感，是某种表达深爱的方式，是在感情到达一定程度后想和另一半进入另一种生活的选择。  
在玛利亚夺回战之前，两人都意识到此行十分危险，可能一去不回。在没有未来生活的前提下选择求婚，是文文想弥补不能和对方共度一生的遗憾，像是告诉自己这份梦想是有达成的。他也一直明白利利希望他留下，于是用他会的方式表达歉意。  
我选择用would you marry me 的意思去给文文一个很正直的求婚台词，不是使用你愿意嫁给我吗?避免嫁啊取啊这些权力不对等的用词，更能不扭曲我想表达的感觉。  
利利是个有情感缺陷的人，对于别人对他的爱怀疑、躲避，也不敢全心付出自己的感情，或因为自我保护不敢承认自己也付出了那么深的感情，将爱寄予他的人当然会因此很辛苦。而文文对爱情上更直接，只是他会为了梦想不得已抛弃感情，所以利利也是很辛苦，在那个时空里爱上对方都是很不容易的事。在用词中，至今从利利的角度出发，都没有使用到‘爱’这个字，他的心结始终没有解开。  
而问文文为甚么一定要坚持找到巨人的真相，为甚么不会为了利利留下呢?我想到这里时，总觉得这就像是问试图轻生的人，明明有那么多爱他的家人朋友，为甚么还是选择要死一样。  
就像是说，轻生的人和普通人同样都有很爱的人，但他的痛苦程度超越了为爱生存的意念。文文一样很爱利利，甚至对方是他生命中的唯一支柱，但父亲之死造成的阴霾、对于真相的执着已经超越了一切，可想那是承受了多么大的痛苦，这并不是一般人能想象的(つд⊂)。
> 
> 另外，上一章有一段Eren和利利在树林边折纸船的情节，想表达的就是，他们追寻的梦想真的是非常遥远、就像永远都追不到似的。  
在追纸船的动作中，显示出艾伦和利利虽然有相似的经历，但性格却时十分不同。艾伦面对未来会想要用力去争取，就算跌倒也会继续站起来，直到抓到他的梦想。  
利利曾经也能奋不顾身的沿着大河跑，但他当时是为了追上文文，他自己也曾经对天空的梦想向往，但如今他却对未来感到恐惧，因为他知道未来文文一定会离开。现在他的更常回忆，希望时间倒转，活在过去。  
哎呀我的废话好多，就是想解释一下。
> 
> !!!注意!!!下一章会进入白夜的剧情，卫生纸准备好椅子坐稳，刀超机巴大把，然后下一章文末会有比较明显的ErenXLevi的部分。虽然后面几章刀真的很大把，但在利利的部分都是我写的最喜欢的几章，我真的有病(拖走)。


	20. 第二十章．永无归期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、sexual content、抑郁、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设、有刀、ErenxLevi

战前之夜，调查兵团军队在森林中扎营，距离到达希干希那还需约莫半个夜晚的马程，而剩下的前半夜是他们最后平静无波的时光。  
部队确认了方圆五里内没有任何巨人的踪迹，安顿好马匹，架起防风营账，让士兵升起简易的炉灶准备粮食。利威尔早早吞完晚餐，几乎没有咀嚼，在众人咬下第一口无味的食物时便一溜烟的消失在营火边。  
过了一会儿，他出现在兵团团长的营账后头，对着坐在营火边的男人背影低声喊道“艾尔文。＂  
男人听见了，将头转向左边，又转向右边，没找到声音来源。  
“艾尔文。＂他又用气音叫了一次。  
艾尔文转过头，发现了他，被橘黄色火光照亮的脸上写满惊讶和询问。  
“跟我来。＂利威尔勾了一下手说，接着钻进了树林里。  
他往高处走，跨过岩石和高长的草，艾尔文则跟在他身后。  
“我们要去哪里？＂男人问，为他的行为感到有趣。  
“去看星星。＂他说，同时穿过无章生长的灌木丛，持续往森林里前进。  
直到营地的火光和人声渐小，利威尔停下脚步，爬上一颗半镶嵌在山坡上的巨石。  
巨岩必是山崩或暴雨时从更高的海拔上落下的，如今它也在此地安眠了很久远的年月了。利威尔先是从侧边爬上山坡，才跳到了岩石上，并回头拉了艾尔文一把。  
他们并肩坐在上头，艾尔文自在的伸直了双腿，利威尔则是弯起了膝盖。  
林海的树冠遮蔽了夜空，绵延万里，终于在林间空地里破开了一处缺口。银月的一束光从破口挤进山林里，让巨岩有如宗教圣坛，月光作为其专属的一盏明灯。  
往那片夜空仰望去，几千亿颗星星正看着他们，从北方天际，横贯中天，斜斜地泻向南方大地。那和他们多年前在冬夜高山上见到的如出一辙，比城市里流传的任何感人肺腑的情话还要抚慰人心。  
他们没有说话，就这样安静地看着。  
利威尔试着回想当初看见满天星斗时内心是何等的激动和欣喜，但却甚么也想不起来，抓不回那份兴奋的感受。  
他转头注视着男人，而对方也看向他，给他一个温柔又宁静的微笑，像是安慰彷徨不安的孩子的那般笑容。  
过了前半夜他们将继续上路，当太阳升起时，他们便会到达希干希那，未知的危险已等待着他们。  
他不恐惧战斗、不害怕敌人，但他畏惧战争将带走他身边最珍贵的东西。  
而艾尔文的眼睛告诉他，他不是唯一在忧伤的洪流中载浮载沉的流浪者。  
他也对男人微微一笑，即使笑的有点勉强。  
后来艾尔文离开了大石头，长靴踏上那块林间空地，回头要他跟着离开。  
利威尔仍在原地抱着膝盖，他一点都不想走，不想面对天亮后的现实。男人见状苦笑了一下，对他伸出手臂，想要抱他。  
利威尔停了一下，才爬起身。艾尔文的身躯在巨石底下，过于遥远，他纵身一跃，跳在了对方身上，而男人虽然接住了他，但一条手臂的力量仍然令他两跌倒在地。  
艾尔文的背贴在冰凉凉的草地上，而他趴在对方身上，两人为此嘲笑了一下。接着他们安静了，看着彼此，不发出一点声音。艾尔文的手掌放在他的脸上，像是想更实际的感受他的存在，记住触摸他的感觉。  
相识数载，他们两人的的眼里已尽是磨难。艾尔文看起来老了很多，脸上和眼里满是负重的痕迹，而利威尔却如初见的年轻，彷佛被时间遗弃在遥远的那一年。  
他希望艾尔文能带上他，带着他变老，走向衰亡，只要他能一直陪着艾尔文。他希望明日的这个时刻艾尔文还能对着他微笑，现在的忧虑都是自己焦心过度。  
“我想要这样一直看着你。＂艾尔文沙哑的嗓音在夜里说“永远。＂男人的双眸在夜里闪着柔情的光泽。  
他们对视，只因为舍不得放弃这恐怕是最后的机会，只想在黎明前再多看对方一眼。  
利威尔用手在对方眉骨上滑行，伸出手指在男人的脖子上轻轻抚摸，而艾尔文发出一声叹息。  
接着，他凑上去亲吻同样的部位，非常轻柔，就像刚才指头的抚弄。  
他感觉有只手放在自己的后颈，摩擦他的皮肤。而他持续把嘴唇贴在对方的颈子上，呼出柔柔的热气，接着被翻倒在微刺的草地上。  
艾尔文压在他身上，挡住那一束月光，使他眼中的夜晚变得更黑。那张脸靠近他，在耳畔低声嘘了一声，意示在夜里要更安静。接着那张嘴亲吻他的耳朵和脸颊。那只手在他的腰上摩娑，爬过他的胸部，当脖子上的领巾被拉开时，他脸已经泛起红晕。  
他要求男人躺下，别让辛苦的一只手臂流下汗水。当他起身的同时，对方牵起他那双结实又动作柔软的手，洒下细碎炙热的吻，从骨节分明的前臂，修长带着伤痕的手指，干净透明的指甲到微凉的手掌心，诉说这些亲吻带来的意义。  
他们是甚么时后认识的？利威尔知道并不是地下街，他们真正认识彼此时是在六年前的星空下，或是瀑布旁的山洞中，在那段好似永无归期的旅途里，他们向彼此诉说着各自对生命的看法、对世界的期许。  
在这些年里，发生许多混乱、哀痛的悲剧，他心力交瘁，多希望能祈求上天让时光倒转，回到他们心灵相通的那一刻，重返他们真正相识的那一夜。他会更用力的牵住艾尔文，只要能救对方一把。

夜是撒上钻石粉末的黑纱，使他们的身影隐蔽在山林里。他解开对方的衣扣，但男人抓住他的手腕，用一种引导的力量带着他的手往正确的方向探向对方的身体，直到他感觉到某种赤条条的滚烫气息。男人要他爬上他，低语要他驾驭自己的身躯。  
他动作灵巧、柔软，如溪水打磨光滑的鹅卵石。  
他将头靠在对方的额头上，皱紧眉头，冒出冷汗。他的嘴微微张开，发出无声的呼喊，不停喘气，艾尔文就吻住他，吞下他的声音，交换彼此的喘气，当一切平静下来后，男人轻轻磨着他的鼻尖，对他微笑。  
“我不敢相信…＂艾尔文看着他，用很轻的喉音说。  
“不敢相信甚么？＂  
“我是你的丈夫。＂男人瞇起眼睛笑“你也是我的丈夫。＂  
利威尔甩了对方的胳膊一掌，翻了一个连续的白眼“你不想要的话我们可以离婚。＂  
“我永远不会。＂男人笑着说。  
他们曾谈论过哪一种状况最令彼此感到喜悦，是凌乱的床铺，还是平静的假日午后?最后他们没有得出结论，但事实上他们都知道，只要能看见对方安好，那就是能治愈心伤的力量。  
而至今面临分别的可能性高涨时，男人对他的感情更使他黯然神伤。

-

事后回想起来，利威尔或许早知道男人心中所想，只是他不愿意面对，而一场走入遗世教堂的仪式让他不能再忽视与逃避。  
在几个月前，女王登基的当天，三军团团长会议后艾尔文和皮克西斯司令去喝酒了。  
当日稍早他才单方面的和艾尔文吵了一架，于是没有陪伴对方整日的行程。  
但事实上，他当天还是去找了艾尔文。  
刚把年轻士兵赶回宿舍的利威尔接到这项训息便决定前往。他想歇息，但他还是坚持先找到艾尔文。他依循以往的路线，往两位男人聚会的固定地点前进。他穿过花园的碎石路，灰暗树林的碎石道，踏足灌满夜晚微风的长廊，在开放式的交谊厅外停下。  
他听见年长男人们的笑声，除了艾尔文、皮克西斯斯另外，还意外地多了奈尔.德克。  
他们的交谈很热烈，但节奏松散，在只有些许烛光和月色负责照明的交谊厅内，三个人都喝醉了。  
利威尔放轻放慢了脚步，让自己藏身在雕花石柱的阴影里。  
“我是说真的，你俩小子现在的真的不比当年了。”皮克西斯司令宏亮的酒嗓说道。  
“在这个职位也不是一两年的事了，岁月催人，当然不比当年。＂奈尔回道，说话时嘴里吐出了雪茄烟圈。  
“只有皮克西斯司令和当年第一眼所见时别无二致。＂艾尔文浊浊的声音说。  
“一样的老。＂皮克西斯司令自行补充道，让三人爆出了一阵醉客的大笑。  
他们又谈论了一些往事，接着奈尔提出了另一项话题。  
“说真的，艾尔文，你这几年看起来太疲倦了。＂奈尔翘起了一条腿，往后靠在了椅背上“我直言，你失去了年轻时的光采。是否该考虑一下，找个心上人结婚了，当你有了家庭你会对生命更加珍惜的，生活会更丰富的。＂  
皮克斯斯用肺部的力气大笑，打岔道“艾尔文即便有了对象也不会告诉我们的。＂  
“当然想，吾友，我当然想。＂艾尔文轻轻的、短暂的笑了几声，也靠在了椅背上，掌间晃着一只快空的酒杯。男人安静了一阵子，接着缓缓道来“但我建立了这一切，我和我的兄弟们建立了这一切，我不能就此打住。＂男人的嘴和声音都在微笑着，但却带着自我的疑惑，以及沉重的无可奈何。  
另外两个男人则沉默了。  
“我也时常感到困惑但…….我看枫叶落下了二十五年，我始终没有办法释怀那件事。当我坐上马背，我就能看见那些战死的弟兄们，他们推着我前进…….不停催促着我，我不能仅仅如此就放弃。＂  
“你说的那件事，真的如此放不下吗?＂皮克西斯问道，而奈尔默不作声。  
艾尔文摊在椅背上，放下了酒杯，将仅剩的左臂搁在桌面上，把弄着他的银色烟盒。男人的双眼目光沉沉的落在它上头，过了一阵子用他醉醺醺的、低沉的含在喉咙里的声音说道“那是左右了我命运的东西。＂  
男人提了一口气说“我能感觉到......我离朝思暮想的那个东西、我离它就只剩那一步之遥，我只要再跑快一点……将手再伸长一点……＂  
它可能不为人知，但却牵动着男人心中最苦痛的那一块。有件事永远改变了艾尔文的命运，在它发生的那一刻，他再也无法重获自由。  
“要是我能够导正它，让我修补它…我能够回到过去制止些事情的发生，我现在就能有不同的选择……＂  
奈尔深深吸了一口烟，细碎的火光加速的往烟卷上烧。  
“但是我没办法，没有这些灾厄，我就不会明白我能够为人类做些甚么，我也没办法遇到他。＂艾尔文的声音低的快让人听不清“他和我或许注定、注定会像那枫叶一样，冬日将至便会消逝…...＂  
皮克西斯仰头发出了一阵响亮的打呼声，嘴巴大开的睡着了。  
奈尔因此被口水呛着，在他忙着咳嗽的同时利威尔从柱子后方走了出来，他刻意制造了一些噪音，告示着自己的靠近。  
他们转头发现了利威尔，艾尔文马上摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
“利威尔——＂男人愉快的呼唤他，利威尔赶忙跨出了大步以免对方摔倒在地上。 “先坐坐一下吧……”艾尔文粗壮的臂膀勾住他的肩膀，压着利威尔坐在另一张椅子上。  
“你说了两个坐。＂利威尔说，把艾尔文压着他的胳膊推开。  
皮克西斯卡了一口痰，突然醒了“啊——是利威尔啊。＂他们都醉得脸和脖子通红，虽然皮克西斯平时就是这副模样。  
“来来来…为这孩子倒杯酒…＂司令抓起酒瓶，在东倒西歪的酒杯里倒入酒水，洒出来和打翻的比实际盛装起的更多。  
男人们在桌面上一阵忙乱，利威尔不由得把椅子往后拉开距离，双手举在空气中以免任何东西翻倒在他脚上。  
在他们发送酒杯时，艾尔文不断用厚手掌摸着利威尔的后脑，利威尔斜了对方一眼想制止对方，但艾尔文只是傻傻的、温柔地看着他。  
“为我们干一杯。＂皮克西斯说，除了利威尔以外的三人都喝干了酒杯，随即皮克西斯仰头、艾尔文头一低趴到了桌上，两人都陷入了昏睡。  
利威尔默默的把未动过的酒杯放到桌上，推远。  
现在只剩圆桌对面的奈尔还醒着，对方懒洋洋地靠着椅子，翘着腿，一手抵着放松的前臂，夹着雪茄，是三位醉鬼中最清醒的一个。  
“近日都还好？＂奈尔问。  
利威尔忍不住瞅着对方下巴上山羊胡“一如既往，师团长。＂他回应道。  
他们陷入阒寂无声的气氛，只剩交谊厅外夜莺微鸣，清风刮动沾雪的枯叶，同时吹散了奈尔的烟。  
“他很喜欢你。＂奈尔忽然低沉的、安静地说。  
“别开玩笑。＂利威尔冷静地说，眼神飘向了铺盖阴影的回廊。  
“你不须佯装不存在，我看得出来他很喜欢你，非常、非常的...＂奈尔望向瘫倒在桌上的艾尔文，把雪茄叼进嘴里，含糊不清的说“在他遇见你之后，我在他眼里看到了不同的东西......那是丰富他灵魂色彩的力量，尤其是最初的那些日子，他几乎变年轻了。＂  
利威尔缓慢的拉回视线，同样凝望着艾尔文的背脊。他还记得艾尔文最初刚劲挺拔的背影，目光冷峻，令人肃敬的神情，他忘了是何时，那双面对他的眼睛开始满溢着温柔和感情。  
而他也习惯了这样的艾尔文。  
“那并不来自玛莉、也不来自宴会上的美丽姑娘、也不是调查兵团的前军事长  
……它是从你开始的，但他总是在压抑着这股能量。＂奈尔手臂垂下，在烟灰缸里拧熄了烟，火星进入灰烬中消失了。  
“拜托，利威尔，你必须拯救他，让他成为一个自由的人。＂

利威尔让艾尔文的手臂勾上自己的肩膀，并拖住对方的膝盖，他背着男人往调查兵团的方向走去。  
“他会认为自己的梦想更加重要。＂  
在他离开交谊厅时，他是这么对奈尔说的。  
他拖着艾尔文遁入漆黑的长廊，奈尔的叹息声消失在身后。  
艾尔文庞大而沉重身躯压在他的背上，他步履艰难、呼吸沉重，不得不让男人的双脚拖在地上，在月光的照耀下他才能看清石子路。他举头望天，那是即将消亡的下弦月。  
在即将回到宿舍时，男人吐在了他身上。  
“操….”利威尔无言的僵直身躯，试着忽略自己肩膀上的脏污“我的老天。＂接着他继续前进，在回到艾尔文房间后，他将男人拖进浴室。  
艾尔文又吐了一下，他用尽全身的力气拉住男人，好让对方的脸不要栽进水池内。  
他脱去男人的衣服，简单的为他冲洗，让污秽流入排水口。接着为对方换上干净的衣裤，自己也跟着清洗上半身，换件上衣。  
他吃力的将艾尔文拉上床，为对方摆好姿势，盖上棉被，终于安顿好了醉得不省人事的大汉。  
他大出了一口气，现在自己衣衫褶皱，头发凌乱，看起来更加的狼狈。  
在他打开窗户缝隙通风，拉上窗帘时，男人呻吟了一声。  
“怎么了?＂他小声地问，并靠近床边。  
艾尔文在半梦半醒间咕哝了一长串，利威尔仔细听，听出了对方的呢喃“米克…让米克别出城….让那拿巴赶紧带新兵回来......＂  
利威尔静止在床边，房间安静得只剩时钟的滴答声，他过了一会儿才学会了呼吸。  
“我会让他们回来，别担心。＂他对睡梦中的艾尔文说。  
他起身，准备离开。但在他转身之际，艾尔文低沉能震动耳膜的声音又喃喃叫住他。  
“利威尔……＂  
“嗯。＂他回应。  
“留下…＂  
他转身回到床边，在地上坐下。艾尔文的眼睛睁开了一条缝，看着他“对不起...＂男人说，但不知道这样的艾尔文到底是睡着的还是清醒的。  
利威尔用双手握住艾尔文伸出来的手掌，男人的手依然好大好温暖。他趴在床边，让艾尔文的手触碰到他的脸颊，并亲吻了一下男人的手。  
“没事的。＂利威尔轻柔地回到，他明白艾尔文的抱歉并不是对于刚才造成的混乱，它包含了那些他不知晓的使命，某些无法付出的东西。  
艾尔文扬起了淡淡的温柔微笑，半闭的眼睛望着利威尔，像是望进他的灵魂，接着男人开口，徐缓的说道“......你是我生命中最美的那道光，是我灵魂撕裂时的止痛药…＂  
利威尔痛苦的闭起眼睛“睡吧...”他轻声说道，无法再掩饰忧伤的情绪。他往前吻了艾尔文，男人在这之后又沉沉的睡去了，而利威尔唇上还留着香烟和酒精的味道。  
他想，自己其实一直知道艾尔文的艰难，但是骨子里带刺的性格使他不愿去理解男人花费一生成为一个冷血的军事家只是为了一个无法释怀的梦想。  
于是他和对方争吵、相互指责，双方都无视各自心灵上的那道疤，但当这些委屈的想象消失之后，他们立刻后悔自己这么恶毒。  
并且他明白，情感就是一个荒谬的东西，他们没有血缘关系，个性相异，经历不同，互相吸引后就这么在一起，但个人特质注定他们必定分歧的命运。

-

在当时，利威尔还一直认为自己非常在意艾尔文毕生牵挂的使命究竟是甚么。这困扰了他多年，从与艾尔文共事的那一天起自己便有了无数的推度。  
这天，军人于后半夜再度上马，奔行至朝阳升起之际，久别的玛利亚之墙在眼前现形。  
利威尔犹忆自己曾经站在那堵墙上的模样，旧日里的他往城墙外的平原和雪山遥望而去，把目光和心都留在了墙外。  
眼下，他将目光落在艾尔文身上，听对方说话，这才猝然惊觉到，不论艾尔文隐藏了甚么，他其实已经不那么在意。  
他不知道该做甚么响应。对于一个默默承受苦痛的战士，再多的言语安慰都无法缓解那些早已侵蚀入骨的毒夜。  
他还知道，当这些人透露脆弱，就是结束的那刻，坚毅的勇者永远是如此。  
利威尔的思绪无意识地飘向几年前的某个清晨，当他离开宿舍，恰逢艾尔文正面迎上。  
男人整夜未眠忙于研究，而此刻只是回办公室取些数据，稍后又要进行另一场会议。  
“你的头发。＂利威尔注意到艾尔文的头发散乱在额前，他想伸出手整帮忙整理，但他伸直了手臂都还碰不倒艾尔文头顶。  
“坐下。＂利威尔恼道。  
于是艾尔文在一旁的长椅上坐了下来，让利威尔替自己梳理发丝。利威尔的动作轻柔，一丝不苟，将男人的金发完美的固定在两旁。  
“你的头发长了。＂利威尔指出这点。  
“这阵子太忙了，抽不出时间整理。＂艾尔文轻声说。  
“那我晚点帮你剪吧，可以吗?＂利威尔歪下头征求同意。  
“当然。＂艾尔文宁静的笑道，搂住他的腰，把头埋在胸前摩娑“以后都由你替我整理。＂  
利威尔被这么一抱登时红了耳朵，他低声吼道“喂，别在这里!＂  
只见艾尔文抱着他的双手无动于衷，他只好赶紧说“帮你整理就是了。＂  
于是艾尔文仰起头，一张喜眉笑脸靠近在利威尔的嘴上轻轻落下一吻。自此之后，艾尔文修剪头发的工作皆由他接手。  
而今艾尔文也坐在他眼前，却是从此以后，他可能再也无法这样摸着对方的头发。  
“为甚么你从前不告诉我?”他问，感到乏力。  
“因为我没有勇气告诉你，我怕你知道真相后会离我而去。”艾尔文对他说。  
利威尔低下头，在男人的掌间看到银色的烟盒，没有把弄，就只是这么拿着，动作却像是使力抓住了某些无形的执念。  
事实上利威尔猜想过这等可能性，众多的线索都指向它，那个他从未见过，却常驻于艾尔文心中的男人。  
在艾尔文向他解释那些恐惧和执着从何而来时，他只觉得浑身的血液都在一霎眼间凝固了。  
他总怨恨这个世界杀了库谢尔，摧毁他的年少时代，他曾以为拥有财富的地面社会是另一片乐园，但其实在乐园中的人们同样备受苦练。艾尔文的父亲是体制下的受难者，母亲是受害者，再退一步看能惊愕的发现，就自己这些年所见的每一个生命都是痛苦的，都是被世界迫害的。  
体制蒙上世人的双眼，禁锢他们的双足，将人类分门别类，男人、女人、贵族、妇人、平民、贱民，每一层分类都代表着阶级，然而唯一平等的是，他们都没有见过真正的自由。  
他突然不知道自己该恨谁，该将那些恨意归为何处。  
“当我做出那些指令，我就能感受到自己离人性又远了一步，我甚至觉得自己不配称做一个人。＂艾尔文如此说道，利威尔从没听过男人的语气如此的疲惫“对于人类我不配做一位英雄，对于士兵我不能称做一个好的团长，对于父亲和母亲，我没有资格做为他们的儿子，我不停的在犯错、愚蠢的错误、自私的错误。＂  
灰烬从天空中落下，利威尔回过神来。  
纵使耳中听见的话语使人痛彻心扉，他仍让艾尔文说完，因为这是男人唯一一次，也是最后一次真正愿意对他敞开心门。  
“利威尔，我从来没有把你的付出视为理所当然，而是对你的付出感到愧疚不安。从自私的逼迫你加入调查兵团，让你与与死神交锋，到让你失去仅有的、支持你的至亲挚友。＂男人无力的说“我让你一心跟随我，要你无怨无悔伴我向前，失去同伴、争权、杀人。我知道这不是你该承受的，你也痛恨这些，但你依然毫无保留的相信我，为了我这么做。于是我也总是侥幸地想，因为有你在，你一定会支持我而不愿收手。＂  
“但你也告诉我很多真心话，是吗?”利威尔赶忙说，询问对方“当你搭上那艘船，我告诉你我的答案时，我知道你是真的高兴。”  
男人对那份回忆扬起笑容“那是真的，我喜欢你的内心和那温柔却又坚强的本质。”  
他看见艾尔文的目光移向后头的城墙，像是在回味从前的时光。  
“没有你我甚么都做不到，所以我很害怕你会离去，担忧自己从未走进你的内心。我总是觉得自己不懂你、在你与我的世界里追不上你，你总是向往着更高更远的那片天，那些真正自由的地方。＂  
利威尔抬头望天，而天光黯淡，阳光是没有感情的白色。他没有告诉艾尔文，其实自己也不懂对方，在猜测对方的想法里度过漫漫长日，他俩就这么在同片天空下兜圈，一绕就是六年多。  
“在知道这些以后，你还愿意为了我战斗吗?”艾尔文问他。  
“我…”他勉强说了一个音节就停了下来，感到口干舌燥。  
在这个时刻，他该给艾尔文甚么回应?  
利威尔无法鼓起勇气看着身处的废墟之城，和从高墙对面的土地缕缕升起的黑烟。  
艾尔文需要他，所有人都需要他答应这项要求。而只有他能成为艾尔文的后盾，为对方扛下那些太过沉重的现实，挡下所有试图造成伤害的刀剑子弹，就算会因此遍体麟伤，但他总是无怨无悔，因为那个人是艾尔文，因为他永远信赖他。  
利威尔深吸一口气，放弃紧抓不放的东西，让思考嘎然而止，他已经能够下定决心，就最后一次。  
“我说过，我愿意为你做任何事。”  
他看见艾尔文的双眼里充满不敢相信的希望。  
他未辜负艾尔文的期望，就算没有回报，他也会倾尽所有，用他的灵魂跟随着艾尔文。  
“你已经做得很好了，多亏你，我们才能走到这一步。＂利威尔一咬牙，单膝跪地，事实上他脑子一片空白，几乎是摔了下去，膝盖撞在地面上。他低下头，确认自己看起来足够勇敢，就如同艾尔文最初屈膝跪在他的面前“放弃梦想去死吧，我会收拾兽之巨人。＂  
从前的记忆还历历在目，他曾经是冲动失控的地下街暴徒，接着逐渐理解了牺牲与割舍，承担人类最强的使命，最终成为了别人眼中最理智冷静的士兵长。  
就和故事起点的诺言一致，他早就奋不顾身一头栽进来了，选择做艾尔文的右手，最称职的调查兵团兵长。  
而发誓，会迫使人兑现诺言。那是他永生难泯的誓约，一旦出口，决无反悔。  
“谢谢你，利威尔。＂  
他听见艾尔文对他说，最后一次听对方这么说。

巨石坠落的声音撼动天地，男人爬上马背，士兵在指令下于其身后列队。  
利威尔站在原底，他应该后退为自己的任务做准备，但他的双脚像是被钉在地上了。  
“利威尔。”男人叫住他。  
利威尔读着艾尔文的眼睛，男人的眸光无比明亮，像阳光下闪烁的河流，凝视着他。  
他顿了一下，往前靠去，站在白色的骏马边上仰望着对方。  
“我曾说过，希望死前的那一刻你能够在我身边，在最后那一点时间里，能让你知道我对你的感情。”男人对他说话时，他的心脏快击着“但这可能没办法达成了，你有更重要的使命，你得往前看，不要回头。”  
男人的声音郑重的提醒他，他必须万无一失的达成。  
在利威尔点头的同时，艾尔文从腰带中取出一只羊皮袋，交到了他面前。他定睛一看，那竟是自己从前使用的匕首。  
他睁大眼睛，盯着掌中的匕首许久，猛然抬起头，叫道“艾尔文!。”  
男人看着他，认真的倾听貌。  
他深吸一口气，用有些发抖的声音说“我有一些事情要告诉你。”  
男人等待着他，而他鼓起勇气“我的名字，是利威尔.阿卡曼。”他捏着手里的匕首，像个紧张愚蠢的小孩“我的生日是十二月二十五日，是你让我成为兵长的那一天，下雪的那天，树上黄花盛开的那一天。＂他费尽力气，放下了所有过剩的自我保护意识，只想告诉艾尔文这些“你在地下街找到了我，给了我梦想，给我第二次的人生，让我知道世界上有比苟延残喘地活着更伟大的目标，我很确定，跟随你是我无悔的选择。＂  
艾尔文先是愣了一下，接着那目光像化开般流光四溢，嘴边微扬起笑容。  
“利威尔.阿卡曼。＂男人重复道，他的全名在艾尔文的声音里听起来很温柔，彷佛在深邃而隐秘的山沟中发现了一丝曙光。  
他看见男人伸出手，来到他耳边，那只手掌有力的放在他的脸侧，像是捧着它，像是抱着他。  
“上天知道我有多爱你。＂艾尔文对他说，话语刺进他心脏的血肉里。  
有句话挤到了嘴边，挣扎着要从两排牙齿和嘴唇间挣扎着出来，但他发不出声音，他尽了最大的努力却只能像个哑巴杵在原地，于是时间流逝，他闭上眼睛，那些这辈子最想说出口的东西永远无法表达出来了。

他后退，再后退一步，直到剩下自己一个人。  
艾尔文神情肃穆地骑在马上，金黄色的头发风中飞扬，蓝色的双眼明晰而锐利，底下有几丝纹路。  
艾尔文变了，但除了利威尔，没有人记得男人最初的容颜，艾尔文戴上铁血手腕的领导者面具，早在父亲死后便与其人融为一体。  
男人带领着兵马，往前奔驰。  
利威尔操纵着立体机动，从侧边执行自己的任务时想着，这样的艾尔文将会奔向何处?  
恶魔造就艾尔文.史密斯，不是让他在金钱捆绑的会议上做口舌之争，也不是让他于贵族王权中争相上位。  
其诞生于世，就是为了身骑骏马，在风中引领千万人踏过泥沼，走向阳光。

-

那是一段没有颜色的记忆，宛如剧烈撞击后的镜子，破碎而不完整，利威尔难以拼凑出它真正的模样。  
他甚至不知道时间，因为那日的天空没有半点色彩，看不出太阳的登顶和下落。  
他低下头，艾尔文躺在他的面前，他没有表情，而对方也是。但男人举起的那只手，仍在困住其一生的牢笼中奋力疾呼。  
那些在树下语带兴奋与美好愿景，在春日温暖的家中为他朗读父亲送给他的故事书，与拿着匕首冷酷划开他人脖子的艾尔文始终让利威尔分不清其中的界线。  
他相信艾尔文也是如此迷惘地看待他自己。  
“艾尔文，你这一生快乐吗?＂他问，但对方没有响应。  
人们一生中都在追求着甚么，才能于乱世中，支撑着活下去。他们都在为某件事、某个人，不停的挣扎、选择、奋斗、受尽折磨、可笑的活着。  
他仰首望着灰白色的天空，灰烬从天上飘落。  
他闭起眼睛，遥远的地方有着少年少女们的悲声哭泣。  
“好累啊。”利威尔艰难的睁开双目。  
他转过头，韩吉在另一座屋顶上看着他。他们目光交接了片刻，对方就开启瓦斯飞了过来。  
韩吉困惑和惊愕交融在还睁开的那一只眼睛里，开口就说“利威尔，你该不会——”  
他没有说话，嘴边的肌肉和关节皆不受控制。  
韩吉皱起前额，低下头俯视着艾尔文，过了一阵子，她深深吸入一口气说道“我知道了。”  
她招呼来了弗洛克，两人将艾尔文的身躯带离利威尔的脚边。  
事情相较之下变得不那么艰难了。  
他的耳中一片狂响，针剂让阿尔敏成为庞大的怪物，一口吞下了贝尔托特，无垢巨人的肉身霎时间往空中消散。他往后退，退到少年们看不见的地方。  
年轻的士兵迫不及待地围到了巨人身边，哭喊着、喜极而泣。  
他没有时间去关注他们，只是奋力地跑过破败的街，跳上木箱子和空酒桶，拼命的往上爬，想用最快的速度赶去韩吉所在的屋顶上。  
他知道艾尔文需要他，在这最后的一段时间里男人希望他能够陪伴在身边。  
立体机动已经完全失去动能，他在攀上窗台时累得快要摔下去，但他连喘气的时间也不给自己。在吵杂的声响中他被碎瓦割破了手掌，也止不住焦急的那颗心，待到终于爬上屋顶，无力到正眼面对的力量都没有，只能在自己做出的痛苦选择里等待。  
“他对自己的执着放手，终于让生命自由了。”他向韩吉解释。  
韩吉陪伴着他“我了解了。”她悄声说，逝者自由，而生者与世间的连结，在获得后又硬生生的被带走了。  
在放软双腿坐下的那刻，利威尔还是一直看着艾尔文，震撼的发现当结局已定后，所有的感受都不同了。  
他多么希望能再跟艾尔文携手共度一生，告诉对方所有没说出口的话，把他们过去没来得及做的事好好再做一遍，但是，他得接受艾尔文已经离去的残酷事实。  
韩吉弯下腰来端详这位老友，艰难的告诉利威尔“艾尔文，已经离开了。”  
随着这些宣告的话语，灵魂深处某些无法用只字词组形容的东西，深而彻底的消失了。  
放肆的风吹来漫天的尘烬，犹如一场无止尽的灰雪，遮盖长天。韩吉与弗洛克远望阿尔敏被少年们从巨人肉身中抬了出来，而他目光始终停留在艾尔文身上。  
这个在地下街拯救他、给予他生命、给予他最真实情感的男人，永远沉睡在了没有色彩的春日里。

-

他曾对艾尔文说过，人死后留下的不过一具皮囊，实在不知道将他们埋进土里有甚么意义。  
但利威尔回到兵团后依然策画了艾尔文的丧礼，自己却没有出席。  
他不知道该怎么面对那口棺材，该怎么在众人面前表露出悲伤或是坚强的样子。  
每当战友死去他都会尽力将尸身带回，就算带不回也会留下身上的某样物品  
因为他明白这些人的亲人朋友、妻子、丈夫需要这些东西来寄托安慰。  
而他自己也需要用这些尸骨和遗物来让自己对所有牺牲的人们铭记在心，将他们深深烙印在心底。  
艾尔文的死同样深深地刻在他的心底，那深刻的力道简直是利器割心。  
他总认为丧礼上的哀吊过为虚假，虚假的不是悲伤，而是每个人必须在文字中表面的陈述与逝者之间独特无法言语的心情。  
只字词组无法传达他与艾尔文之间的种种，那不是任何一个群体能够理解的。  
利威尔惊讶的发现，就算他经历无数次生离死别，但这还是他第一次体尝到和他生命相连的灵魂消亡是怎么回事。  
他选择独自去探望了艾尔文的母亲，将艾尔文的别致的、总是携带着的金属烟盒交给贝缇娜夫人。收到消息的贝缇娜神情没有任何变化，她回到屋内，将一个小松木盒交给了利威尔。  
他对此物感到好奇，但询问时对方只是告诉他“这是属于你的东西。”  
利威尔在空闲时间取出贝缇娜交给他的松木盒，盒盖上的四个角由金属封边，中央有个没上的锁。  
他打开那个木盒，里面是一迭信纸，从泛黄到白皙，字迹从柔软的公正到刚硬如石，那是艾尔文写给母亲的信，文笔随意的并不拘束。  
他记录着男人成为训练兵直到离世前的人生，那是艾尔文的成长变化，从年少时代到眼角悄悄爬上纹路的所有时光。  
而利威尔在这些宝贵的记忆中，发现了自己的名字。从六年前，艾尔文提起了在地下街遇见的少年，后来与艾尔文熟识后，信里也更频繁地出现他的名字，成为兵长后，几乎每一个篇幅都有着他。  
在艾尔文交给贝缇娜的最后一封信里，依然有他。

母亲:  
母亲，或许是我最后一次写信给您，在这条追寻真相的路途上，儿子走的很辛苦，实在是累了、走不动了。午夜梦回中看着战士英灵们提醒着我所做的一切，但父亲的死烙印在我记忆中最鲜明的位置，让我无法就此放弃。  
这次的壁外远征不同于以往，我的直觉告诉我将要付出庞大的代价，若儿子无法再回到您身边，我为此感到深深的对不起，也以灵魂感谢您的养育，请您不要过度伤心，儿子会做出最好的选择。  
我不是个善于表情感的人，在这样残酷的现世里，我无法对任何人给出情感上的承诺，年少时放弃追求心仪的女子，放弃了成家的机会，我也曾为抒发寂寞周旋在不同对象间，直到与利威尔相遇，让我了解甚么是最到相溽以沫的那份情感。  
但直到今日，我仍无法交出任何相伴一生的誓言，因为我明白在无法割舍的执着之下，自己总有一天会提早离去。  
我自始至终不知自己是否曾真正的走入他的内心，利威尔有很多秘密、很多心思，然而时光流转，我仍然对他的过去一无所知。  
但我并不怪他，明白他必定遭逢过无数我无法想象的苦难，人人内心深处都有无法释怀的执念，我仅懂这点。  
母亲，无用的儿子拜托您，若我没有活着回来，请您将这封信交给利威尔。我对不起他的付出，他是我此生唯一深爱过的人，我愿下辈子用尽一生的力量去爱他。  
-850年12月30日

利威尔安静的读完全部的书信，将它们完整的收回木盒内。他没注意到远征回来后，自己的房间内已经布了一层薄薄的灰，窗户上满是风沙的痕迹，他连焦虑的力气都没有，没有力气去关注其它们。  
他趴在桌上，摆弄着缝纫钮扣时会用到的剪刀，在自己的左手臂上刻下文字，没注意自己写了甚么，只见锋利的剪刀在他手背上留下浅浅的刻痕，血珠从伤口中拥挤而出，最后停止，他感觉不到痛，他毫无感觉。  
艾尔文的追吊会正在进行着，那是个简单隆重的仪式，在教堂里举行。  
他没有为艾尔文献上最后一把土，他始终没有体会亲手埋葬这件事。  
当他想象着众人坐在那口摆满鲜花的棺材前，缅怀这个男人曾经带给世人的美梦时，自己也同时想起了艾尔文走出那道恨天的高墙时，在烈阳白云下的英姿。  
艾尔文是经历了多漫长的道路才来到这片草地，他的梦想就近在眼前，他完全可以伸手抓住。  
但最终那个梦想已经压蒯了男人的双翼，让他的羽翼留在了那片遥远深刻的儿时记忆里。

在丧礼的隔日，利威尔像是甚么事都没发生似的，干净的出现在众人面前。  
韩吉受艾尔文生前之命担任了第十四任调查兵团团长，士兵们为她收拾办公室时，她小心翼翼的问利威尔艾尔文的遗物该怎么办。  
她的左眼在玛利亚之墙夺回任务中失明，现在戴了一个眼罩，反而为她增加了不少气势。  
“衣服交还给他的母亲，书籍捐给大书库，其他无用的杂物就丢了吧。＂利威尔说，语气像是不明白韩吉为何要询问他这等小事一样。  
他试着让军旅生活回归往昔，但却现自己再也无法睡在那张床上。利威尔不愿意承认失眠的原因是因为他记得军官宿舍中，自己的那张床上曾经躺着甚么人。  
而在现在的夜里，他会选择坐在一张角落的单人椅上，盯着那张床，睡上两三个小时。他甚至无法选择沙发，这间房里彷佛没有自己的空间。  
从前壁外调查回来后自己总是会坠入恶梦，梦见死去的朋友，但自那天起，他总是无梦入眠，梦不到天空、梦不到那些死去的战友，梦不到艾尔文。  
诸神与梦境都离他而去，他并不为此感到意外，利威尔.阿卡曼，手握染血长刀，每一次挥舞都带来死亡，他当然也被视作恶魔之一。

-

希干希那之役结束后，调查兵团致力于清除墙内的无垢巨人及修复玛丽亚之墙，直到851年夏季，玛丽亚之墙正式归复。  
就他们所知，他们消灭了岛上所有的巨人，在暌违六年多的玛利亚之墙壁外远征，调查兵团顺利到达了海岸。  
利威尔不记得当时启程的情况，但他还记得那时他因为多日的跋山涉水而浑身酸痛，对于此行的目标不期不待，还有股苦乐参半的沉痛感。  
大海比众人想象的还要浩瀚辽阔。遥远的宁静、近在眼前的汹涌，天水相接，浩浩荡荡。  
灿烂的阳光照射下海面五彩斑斓，翻腾的浪花正在闪闪发光，一层层波浪不断地涌来不时拍打着礁石和沙滩。  
这就是大海的声音。利威尔走上前聆听，但又对这种未知的事物有些抗拒。  
“利威尔，也来踩踩看海水吧!＂韩吉践踏着海浪，溅起一片片晶莹的浪珠，她手里抓了不知道甚么黑漆漆黏呼呼的生物。  
利威尔恶心的想要拒绝，韩吉见状，迈开如奇形种的步伐靠近他，扒着他的鞋子就脱。  
“喂，妳干甚么?＂他骂道。  
“我们终于经过了这么多年艰难而曲折的跋涉，你怎么可以不加入呢?＂韩吉抓住利威尔的手臂，把人又拖又拉的拽向海浪。  
利威尔双脚刚接触到沙滩就吓了一跳，沙地好烫，像是烈日下的地砖却又极其柔软。他踉踉跄跄的被韩吉拖进海水，踩入浪花中，冰凉的水瞬间冷却了脚底的温度。波浪在海上慢慢地、规律的依次向岸边滚动，这就是大海的心跳声。  
“这像是大海的心跳，我们要代替他们看见它、感受它。＂韩吉说。  
利威尔用双足感受海的呼吸，他终于明白了，难怪众人幻想着大海，痴迷于它。  
年轻的士兵们在水中嬉戏，享受他们曾在梦中幻想过的海洋面貌，见证盼望已久的梦想。  
利威尔忽然习惯性的寻找那高大的身影，但一阵大浪袭来，泛起了波涛，惊醒了他的幻想，原来那个男人不在这里。  
于是他望向了少年，对方正朝着广袤的海水把胳膊伸了出去，指着遥远的天际，正在说话，但利威尔离少年太远听不清。  
他向艾伦所指方向远望而去，那没边没沿，分不清天边和海尾的地方，使他的喉咙有些酸涩“渡过这片汪洋，会发生甚么事?＂  
韩吉冷静了下来，轻声说道“无论甚么事都有可能。＂  
“我以为我们得到了自由，但赢来的却是更残酷的战争杀戮。＂利威尔感到咸咸的海风吹拂过他的发鬓，从遥远的霞海对岸送来不明的讯息“这样的日子甚么时候才会到头呢?＂  
韩吉腿在水里一踱，喷的两人满身咸水“这也是水，那么运河的船改造一下也可以出航的吧?＂她拉开嗓子说“管他是甚么，只要让我搭上船，我就能带领调查兵团解决这些麻烦。＂她话语振振有词，但利威尔知道她同样感到不安。  
“时钟停止，时间追上他，船长被鳄鱼吞食了。＂他用听不见的声音自言自语，从水底捞起一把沙，他们沿着指缝静悄悄离去。

-

在苍茫的暮色中，队伍离开了海岸，在一个有树木遮蔽和布满巨石的地方歇息下来。头顶上有块乌云，于是士兵们事先垫高了地面的防水布，搭起挡雨的棚架。在三笠利所的帮忙着粗活时，阿尔敏和莎夏替众人准备着晚餐，艾伦坐在地上放松他抽筋的小腿。  
“大海...＂利威尔坐在木桩上发呆，用锋利的小刀在左臂上浅浅的刻着，嘴里重复地喃喃自语。这把小刀是从军用品处新挑的，行军时万用的功能小刀。  
艾尔文最后还给他的匕首一直藏在腰带上，未再使用过。  
那是他从前最常最常用的枪型刀尖，除了能砍能削能劈还能穿刺，能在人身上造成宽又深的伤口。自杀死前军事长后这把刀就被艾尔文收走，他也没再有机会用到这种攻击型小刀。  
他的伤口奇怪地没有流血，尽管自己割的也不是很深。  
“兵长。”艾伦叫他，利威尔马上将手藏进披风内。少年低下头，手里拿着一碗热呼呼的东西，原来阿尔敏已经准备好伙食，将马铃薯炖蔬菜汤盛装分送给每个人。  
利威尔伸出手要接，才发现自己还拿着小刀，他将其收回腰间后从艾伦手中接过食物。  
他瞪着那碗淡黄色糊糊的汤，凑近鼻子闻了闻，一股诡异的烧焦味。  
自己在远征时一向对吃的不讲究，这道菜是他们常吃的，但他不知怎么地觉得那液体有点恶心。  
他相信阿尔敏和莎夏的料理方式不可能出错，但这股味道是怎么回事?  
一旁的让像是饿了一辈子，吃的狼吞虎咽，利威尔一向讨厌吃饭大声的人，兵团里流传着激怒利威尔兵长的方法，一是脏乱，二是吃相恶心。  
“喂，马脸。”利威尔叫道。  
让听见利威尔的叫唤后惊觉自己吃得太大声，瞪大眼睛鼓着双颊，本以为将要挨揍，没想到利威尔只是将自己的碗交给了对方。  
利威尔离开了营账，嗅到了雨水的味道，庆幸自己没有嗅觉失灵，他深吸一口气，打算到外头走走。  
“兵长，你这是要去哪?”艾伦从营账中跟了出来。  
“我出去走走，现在早就没有巨人了，没什么关系。”利威尔说，但看艾伦一脸担忧，他只好翻了个白眼说“你要跟就跟吧。”  
天上已经下起了蒙蒙细雨，落在泥土地上的声音又轻又小。  
他走到营地的喧嚣之外，艾伦安静地跟在身后。他注意到少年的步伐很稳，已经像个成熟的大人，而且也不乱多话了，不禁为此感到不习惯。  
他停下脚步，回过头打量着艾伦。  
少年被瞧的别扭，迟疑的问“怎么了吗?”  
利威尔紧蹙着眉，扫视着少年全身，最后缓缓道“...没什么。”  
在玛利亚之墙夺回战后，他与艾伦之间的关系曾一度变得有些尴尬。当然，他并没有改变以往的态度，但少年似乎在亏欠和内疚下变得胆怯。  
他们疏远了一阵子，直到时间带过了不安，艾伦才又和他亲近了起来。他们只字不提那件事，于是它变成靴子里的碎石子，即便利威尔认为这是他自己的决定，与少年们无关，但它还是在暗处作祟，试图影响任何一方。  
“我想再去一次海岸。”利威尔告诉艾伦。  
“那我变成巨人吧。”艾伦说。  
“蛤?”  
“从高处就可以直接看到海了，这样就不需要走去沙滩了。”艾伦表情没有变化，但轻快的提议。  
利威尔想不到任何拒绝的理由，艾伦对于巨人化的控制早就游刃有余，且这的确为一个方便的主意“好吧，允许你变成巨人。”  
艾伦得到同意后点了点头，抬起手就要咬。  
“站远点，你想踩死我吗?”利威尔骂道。  
“啊，是!”艾伦笨拙地停下动作，往外跑了几米直到利威尔只能在夜色中看见一个小点后，一道雷光击地，少年在热气烟雾中变成了巨人。  
巨人蹲了下来，伸出一只手，掌心向上放在他跟前。  
利威尔走上了巨人手心，巨人的手载着他缓缓升空，来到了接近天空的地方。他坐在了巨人的肩膀上，晚风寒凉让他拉紧了披风。  
进击的巨人一步一步地走着，动作很慢、步伐很小，每一步都在土地上留下了深沉的凹陷，像是要把它的存在深深的刻进大地中。  
大地的景致一览无遗，利威尔从前很喜欢在地下街的高塔上眺望城市，那是他以为的全世界，而当他来到地面上时，更喜欢爬到米托拉斯的钟塔上。王都和城墙在他面前展开的辽阔样貌，城市里的人熙来攘往，大地的河川奔腾于脚下，惟有飞鹰在头上盘旋。他越往高处爬，俯瞰下方的城间百态，彷佛越能看清世间的真相。  
巨人载着他来到沙岸，这时天空已经下起了滂沱大雨，海浪如猛兽般怒后，汹涌翻滚，那个男人没有机会见到的大海。  
在巨浪狭海的对岸，有个丛山峻岭，绿水纵横、方土异同的地方，那里有崚削不可攀援的高耸堡垒，蜿蜒于泥土大的的壕沟，以及与他们素未谋面，从未相识的凡人战士，无法撼动的智慧巨人。  
离开了永无岛，和平将万劫不复。  
他久久凝视着那片无边无际的黑暗，不知自己究竟想死还是想活。  
进击的巨人抬起了巨臂，在肩膀上空弯起了手掌，头顶的倾盆大雨片刻间被隔绝在巨人的手背之外。  
怪诞的巨人正在为他遮挡寒雨骤雨，就如同现实中的少年是他唯一的遮蔽所，却远远不够。  
利威尔将手伸向颈子，在领巾下面摸索着，当初男人在教堂旁帮他串起的钮扣，是他偶尔能怀念对方的事物，但他在咽喉摸索、在胸前拍打，却甚么也没找到。那颗钮扣不见了，死神带走了那个男人，也带走了他的寄托，一点也不留。  
我该怎么活？他心想。  
诸神都离他而去，那人已经不在，该怎么活下去?  
他只能捉住未实现的誓言在大地上苟活着，却像是一具空壳，一只死去的老鹰，无法振翅飞翔、无法在看尽世界，他什么都没有。每天每天，都要比前一天更困难一些。总有一日，他会在战场上躺着不动，等着敌人举枪杀死无法再战斗的人。

大海的涛声正在鼓励他、回应他，但利威尔觉得这个世界好安静，而且已经安静很久。他总是像漫步于迷雾中，所有的声音与景象都迷蒙不清，被隔绝在自己走不出的天地。  
“艾伦。”他对巨人说。  
巨人头微倾，眼珠子看向他，发出深沉的低鸣。  
“回来吧。”他说道。  
过了一阵子，巨人凝望着摇曳不惜的波涛才发出了回应的低鸣声。  
他们在雨中走了一阵子，让艾伦变回人类。  
雨水打湿了浏海，利威尔伸手拨了拨，决定拉起斗篷的帽子戴上。  
在他抬起手时，艾伦忽然睁大了眼睛惊呼着“兵长，你受伤了?”他困惑下顺着对方的视线来到自己的手臂上，才发现袖子的半面被浸红了。  
利威尔拉开袖子，惊讶的发现刀伤正在流血“…搞甚么?”他用纳闷的气音碎念道，记得在营地时分明一滴血也没有。  
在进行简易的包扎时，利威尔开始怀疑自己是否眼花或精神失常，他可不能在这时发疯。不对，在世界和平之前他都不能。接着又开始感叹起自己连发疯的权利都没有。  
“这是甚么造成的?”在他用牙齿和手为绷带打结时，艾伦问道。  
“不知道，可能是检查立体机动时被勾锁割的吧。”他不管对方相不相信，反正士兵也不能质疑他说的。  
在他垂下手时，少年对他说“回营地吧。”  
“不，我们在外环走走。”他透过细雨望着营地的微光低声说“我想要和你说话。”  
艾伦点头回应时，一阵闷雷跟着响起，利威尔拍了一下对方斗篷的连帽“雨下大了，戴上帽子。你为甚么不修剪头发?”  
少年的头发变长了，几乎快能盖住脖子，却迟迟不见对方修剪。  
艾伦经他提醒，摸了一把后脑才察觉了它的长度“近日没有心思放在管理外貌上了，如果你不喜欢，我回程后就去剪了它。”  
利威尔瞇起眼睛，拉长音说“算了，想留长就留长吧，我不想当那种连别人造型都想插手的老人。”  
沿岸的沙质地被雨水打湿，变成湿软的泥。没有灯火指路的他只能绕着树林边缘漫无目的地走，让大脑在发呆和思考的分界里游来游去。  
十分钟后，他在一棵倒塌的树干上坐下，让两肘至于腿弯，驼着背。  
“今天你看见大海了，觉得如何?”他问，见艾伦欲开口又止住的表情，稍稍扬起声音“说吧，我现在不是你的长官，只是一个普通人。”  
少年用一个声音响应他的话，在他身边坐下，思忖了一阵子“虽然见到了梦想…但其实，让人更加彷徨了。”艾伦看着黑黝黝的天空说“我不知道未来该做甚么。我们面临的是完全未知的敌人，连对方的实力是如何都不知道。我们曾以为巨人就是最大的敌人，但终于消灭了巨人，却要面对更大的恶意。”少年指出了和他同样的感慨，发出叹息“像是没有尽头一样…”  
利威尔安静了片刻，见一滴滴豆大的雨水砸在沙地上，又问“你觉得我方该如何去了解敌人?”  
艾伦张大了嘴“问我这个吗?我读的书不多啊…”  
他不改平静的语气，提醒说“我们都知道，狭海对面那群野狗一定会来到这片海岸，到时候我们该怎么做?”  
“…把他们抓起来?”  
“然后呢?如何从俘虏口中得到正确讯息?”  
“严刑拷打?”艾伦大声地说。  
他白了对方一眼“…我后悔花那么多时间在你上。”  
“不，等等，我们要和他们交好!”艾伦赶紧补充“你说过，最好的方式就是让敌人成为朋友，我们得先让他们放下戒心…”  
利威尔收起白眼，缓慢地说“这些都是理想，但实际执行起来还是有难度的，不只要以敌方派遣的军队人数采取应变，另一部分也得看我们的运气。我这阵子在思考，你还需要什么样的教育…”他说话的方式像是每个字都不确定似的一顿一顿“但我不知道你需要的是甚么。和你说的同样，我们面对的是完全未知的事务，对敌人的实力毫无概念。而你们是调查兵团的新生代，在这个节骨眼上，我却不知道该给你们甚么样的培训。”他抬了一下肩膀，使这场对话更像个闲聊“因为我们不再是面对无脑的巨人，而是人类、更多的智慧巨人，这对我来说也是个从未接触过的棘手任务。”  
他丢给艾伦一个询问的眼神，而对方接住后也认真地思考起来。  
“我想知道，该怎么成为一个好领导者?”少年如此说。  
“领导者?”  
“我希望能有一些勇领袖气质。”少年说，神色很是坚毅“若我有一个梦想，我该如何说服别人跟随我、相信我说的。”  
“这我倒是…领教了很长一段时间。”利威尔用干痛的嗓子说，莫名地感到不自在“但这些工作，是由军官阶级才能培养的。”  
“我拥有进击的巨人，当面对马莱时，我的一言一行都会是他们关注的重点之一。”  
“你是想用来对付敌人，而不是你的同伴?”利威尔毫无波澜地指出。  
艾伦听了先是疑惑，接着转为愤怒，忿忿叫道“当然不是，你为甚么总是这么质疑我?”  
“因为在做重大决定时我必须对任何一件事的反向提出质疑，若你哪天当上我这位置你也得这么做!”他回的严厉。  
艾伦住了嘴，将声音沉了下去“…抱歉。”  
利威尔叹了口气“我会尽力教会你那些，不过，我也不是最擅长这套的人，只能告诉你一些技巧和我过去的经验。”  
“我很乐于和你学习。”艾伦向他瞇起眼微笑，破开上一秒僵硬的气氛“我对兵长的过去是很有兴趣的。”  
他向前方摆出一张嫌恶的脸，撇撇嘴“而我讨厌这样，不断告诉别人我的经历，这像是裸体在别人面前跳舞一样。”  
“那是甚么形容?”艾伦被逗得奇怪又好笑，语带调侃“你也没在我面前裸体过。”  
利威尔对这样突然兴起的挑逗面不改色，出手把艾伦往边上一推，对方惨叫一声跌入草丛里。  
少年笑着爬了回来，又离他近了一点，这不懈反而更加有兴致的态度几乎让他也感到有趣了。  
“兵长，你和三笠有着一样的姓氏，那是代表了甚么?”艾伦问他。  
“代表着我们和蟑螂一样打不死。”他打趣地回道，随后才补充“其实它还有更大的意义…如果你想知道的话，我回头将韩吉对阿卡曼的研究资料让你看看。”他想了一下，耸耸肩“反正这对我来说没什么好隐藏的。”  
“那是一个负担吗?”艾伦问。  
一道闪光划破夜空，过了几秒，雷声响起，给了他一点思考的时间“难以用单一答案来判定。”利威尔说，用下巴指了一下对方“就像问你，巨人的力量对你来说是不是负担一样。”  
艾伦领会的发出一串无意义的声音，接着又问“那当一个领导者，是个负担吗?”  
这回他停了比一记雷更长的时间“是。”他在内心挣扎了一下子才将下一句话说出口“累的是，领导者不能表现得不知所措。在部下面前，不能说出‘不知道’这个词，就算我和你们一样迷惘。”  
“所以我们才要躲在这偷偷谈论它?”艾伦说。  
“老实说我也不应该和你提起这些，但我觉得你是可以了解的。”利威尔说“别看我这样，我从军不过六年多，连训练兵都没当过，甚至比现任所有军官的资历还要少。”  
“但你做得很好。”艾伦说。  
“我不知道我是否真的…”  
“真的。”少年大声的说，让他看向了对方。艾伦坚定的眼神正对着他，稳重的肯定“你做得很好，你是我最尊敬的长官。”  
利威尔眨了眨眼睛，在黑云遮蔽的夜空里，月亮似乎偷偷逃进了他的眼中。  
“谢谢。”他对艾伦说，声音平静且温和。  
树上的叶子乱哄哄的摇摆，雨水打得它们啪啪作响，不需要等待在叶片上的凝结就急匆匆的滑了下来，低在他的双脚之间。正当利威尔对被泥地吸食的水滴神游时，他听见艾伦扬起的声音。  
“兵长!”艾伦突然叫住他，并抓住他的一只手。  
“干嘛?”他的意识被强行拔出，奇怪的回道，却见少年一脸紧绷。夜色太黑让他看不清，但对方似乎是有点紧张“你是怎么——”半句话还未说完，少年便整个身躯撞了上来。  
利威尔睁大眼睛，看着艾伦吻上他，一张嘴过于用力地贴在自己的唇上。  
他再震惊下反射的向后退，对方却不知克制力度的继续推着他，于是他往后从横倒的树干上摔了下来，背撞在地上。  
少年还趴在他身上，将自己肺里的一口气都压了出来。他紧皱眉头，用力的将少年从自己身上踢开，大叫“我的老天!”他像只受到惊吓的啮齿动物僵在原地“你操他的在做甚么?”  
“抱歉，我只是…”艾伦倒坐在他面前，有些慌张“想要亲你。”少年说了一句废话，并且利威尔不明白对方有甚么资格摆出慌张的姿态。  
“亲你的大头!”他大骂，并坐了起来，感受到自己背后和裤子上的狼藉。他恼火的一边解下斗篷的钮扣，边一个字一个字的咬牙切齿的用力指责“你、该知道、第一次亲吻别人之前……”他怨恨的扯下沾满污泥的斗篷，一把甩在少年脸上“应该先问过对方!”  
利威尔被实实在在的气到满脸通红，但深深觉得比起被突然亲吻，摔在泥巴上的恶心感更让他感到愤怒。  
“我很抱歉。”艾伦把上爬了起来，脸蛋胀红，像个蹩脚的白痴。  
“玛利亚女神该将你打入地狱。”他继续骂。  
“你不是总说玛丽亚女神已经死了吗?”  
“而我们救了她，你脑子摔坏了吗?”  
艾伦不再回嘴，用膝盖往前挪动靠近他，赶忙解下了身上较干净的斗篷，套在他身上。  
利威尔想对对方说这也没有让他感觉比较好，但也由的少年帮他拉上帽子。  
他顺了口气，平息怒起。同时发现艾伦没有看他，刻意让视线过于认真的专于扣扣子的动作，嘴角却挂着掩饰不住的微笑。  
“你在笑甚么?”他安静的问，瞇起一双眼仰望着对方。  
“啊?没什么。”少年被点出后尴尬得赶紧否认，吓得帮他扣钮扣的手一抖，半天都没扣上。  
在那男人的离世后，艾伦的确填补了自己心灵中的某种空洞，他有时会放任自己自私的享有少年的关心，但却不想更往前一步。  
因为现实世界太过孤单，意识到自己需要和过去相似的陪伴来缓解骤然失去的痛苦，但自己却又不能对他人的感情付出对方期盼的回报。  
利威尔认为自己是如此的怪异让他越是不愿意让少年更加靠近，因为这让自己像是在欺骗着对方。  
而方才的亲吻却让自己在电光火石间揪住了一丝熟悉的感受，让他此想做一件事，尝试着去找回那份情感。  
在艾伦忙碌地帮他拉好斗篷时，他稍稍直起腰杆，靠近对方。将冰冷冷的双手放在少年的颈侧，见到对方惊讶的脸，同时他闭起眼睛，轻柔的亲吻少年的嘴。  
这闭眼都能知道这回反而是对方睁大了眼睛，且犹如断气般的石化。  
利威尔有点犹豫，同时感觉后脑和背脊一阵发毛，连呼吸都在发颤。他紧促眉头闭紧双眼，尝到雨水的味道，感受到艾伦在他脸上留下温热的气息，完全陌生的感受。  
他尝试让舌头像一缕轻烟的爬进对方嘴里，对方也响应他。他的动作熟悉，却又觉得奇怪。  
最后少年向后倒在地上，彷佛三分钟前的画面又滑稽的反向上演了一遍。他趴在对方身上，感觉到艾伦的手爬上他的腰和背，抱住了他。  
少年的动作很是愚钝，像是不知道该将手放在哪儿，于是只是在他肩膀、背部和腰部平移。  
而利威尔也懒得管这些，他曲起双臂，将自己偎在对方身前，只专注于在亲吻之中寻找那一丝熟悉的情感。雨在树林和他头上的斗篷帽上撞击出声，打在他的背上也没有使他放弃。  
直到对方亲吻显得焦急时，他试图后退，但少年追上来，咬住他的唇，在他发出细小的呼声时又堵住他的嘴。  
他俩的头发和斗篷帽都被打湿，脸颊上步满向下流的雨水，和一旁被天气摧残的的大石头没什么两样，而他此刻他又尝到了更多雨水和唾液。  
在身躯的贴近中，少年的体温依然是热的，呼吸的起伏明显。  
利威尔试图想象着、寻找着那个熟悉的身影。宽阔的肩膀、利落干净的头发、高挺的鼻梁、宝石一样眼睛。  
像大海一样的眼睛。  
一道闪电挥来，天空被撕裂了，照的天地一片惨白。  
他感觉一股冷颤从心底窜上来，眼前发黑，他不得不松开回忆，以免被恐惧和悲伤伸来的一道利爪击倒。  
“等等。”他找到缝隙，猛然撇开脸，起喘吁吁的挡开少年“我没办法。＂  
他边说，边狼狈地往旁边滚，滚下少年的身子，几乎是逃跑的跳开。  
少年焦急地又再向他道歉“对不起，是不是我——”  
“不。”利威尔打断对方，脸色惨白而僵硬“不是你的问题。”  
他回过头，在骤雨中遮掩即将发红的双眼。  
“快回去吧。”他沉声说，  
在沿着树林边缘回到营地的途中，他让自己走在前头，没有对少年说半句话。  
方才，在雨滴从他的鼻梁滑落至他与少年交接的唇瓣时，他从最遥远的回忆回顾了他的过去，他和那个男人的亲吻，他为了更靠近对方，更探索那份情感而跨越了数不清的接触障碍。  
自己意图从和少年的接触中找回那份感受，他找到了，然后躲开了。并可耻的察觉到自己需要的只是那份‘喜欢’，喜欢一个人的感觉和被一个人喜欢的感受。  
但当那个人的身影浮现在他脑海中，自己所有努力建立起的全新情感便一下子被击溃，烟硝也不剩。  
每一声孤独地响雷降下，回荡在海岸地区，带给他无法治愈的伤口。他是个该死的浑仗，寄生在少年一心仰慕的感情上生存，但又可悲的发现在那个男人的离去后，自己并没有成为掌握自己命运的主人。  
他不可能将那人完全从自己的记忆抹除，那个男人会永远是他回忆的幽魂，让他的人生无法挽回的改变。  
他像是空中无用的尘埃，被爆雨压在地上，却也无法成为一块土壤，上不了天，下不了地。  
在踏入营地前，少年上前拉住了他的手。  
“我不想当作甚么事都没发生过。”艾伦说，看着他，语气压制着激动。  
利威尔抬起凉飕飕的灰色眼睛，盯着对方的脸，决定自己该做个浑仗还是当个善人“你可以不用。”他说，声音冷静，留下若有似无的笑意“但这只是一个游戏。”  
他的语气彷佛刚才发生的事并不存在，像是和方才完全不同的人，却又在最后一个笑容中提醒对方那冰雨中炙热的亲吻。  
他的确是个败类，将少年独留在雨中，自己踏入了营账。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 辛苦大家看完这一篇。<(_ _)>  
现在的利利开始陷入强烈的自我厌恶和试图用其他情感维系自己的精神中纠结。
> 
> 在三个老男人喝酒的那一段落中，文文说:  
“要是我能够导正它，让我修补它…我能够回到过去制止些事情的发生，我现在就能有不同的选择……＂  
“没有这些灾厄，我就不会明白我能够为人类做些甚么，我也没办法遇到他。＂  
文文总要利利不要为做出的选择后悔，但事实上自己一生都活在懊悔中。虽然如此，但文文并不是一心只为了自己的梦想而踏上这条路，他是个会为了人类负重前行的男人，也是会在爱情中有和凡人一样的浪漫情怀的人。  
而在给奈尔的一句台词中写到:  
“拜托，利威尔，你必须拯救他，让他成为一个自由的人。＂  
这是抛给利利的一个问题，自由究竟是甚么?而对于艾尔文的自由到底是甚么?  
或许奈尔是希望利利能拉住艾尔文，让对方不要再冒险赴死，还是有更多的涵义并不得而知，但利利在白夜的最后一刻明白该怎么做才能让文文真正的自由，他一样拯救了对方。  
而文文交还给利歪的那把匕首，若大家还记得，那是在最初利歪和文文的第一次任务完结后(第八章)，文文借用利利的刀杀了那名OC角色，接着把利歪的刀收走了，之后再也没有还给他。当时利歪已经决定跟随文文了，文文也是一心希望将利歪收为自己手下的，收走了他的武器的这个举动，也是文文在表示从此之后你就得为我办事，要杀谁不杀谁都是由我决定的。  
而最后将它还给利利，也是想生杀的自主权交还给对方，他想放利利自由，只是后者做不到。  
白夜这一段，我这半年里前前后后修改了好几次，对于利利在当下外显的态度改动了很多次，最后决定多写一些内心的彷徨，也加了赶回文文身边的那个动作，利利是个在做后一刻仍在为对方着想的人。  
在海边利利说的话:  
“时钟停止，时间追上他，船长被鳄鱼吞食了。＂  
在《永无岛》也就是现实世界中的《Peter Pan》中，我把文文和Hook船长归在同一个影子里，吃掉他手臂的鳄鱼就是文文那件一直放不下的梦想，那个梦想夺走了他的右臂，最后时间追上了他，他被这个梦想夺去了性命。  
将利歪和Peter Pan连在一起，和Lost Boys们待在永无岛中，他就是那个拒绝长大的男孩，和船长虽然互相是敌人也是最重要的人，对方身上都有自己缺乏的东西，对方是自己生命中重要的那个人却又不停互相伤害彼此，一方离去后人生彷佛失去了意义。  
《Peter Pan》有非常深层的哲学和心理学意义，我写的不过是自己在创作故时时一闪而过的小发想而已。٩꒰๑❛▿❛ ॢ̩꒱
> 
> !!!注意!!!本作品预计二十三章完结，下一章文文暂时没有戏份，比较多ErenxLevi的部分，然后会有一些血腥和有点灵异的情节，害怕灵异的必须小心。(›´ω`‹ )  
下一章很沉重，是原著进入马莱篇之间的过渡期，另外本作结局大约是落在原著漫画126话，角色的生与死都是和原著同样的喔(´;ω;`)，但是我有给文文其他的剧情，因为我这篇也是有一点玄幻的设定。  
虽然大家都很害怕白夜，但我觉得文文的离去和利歪的决定是团兵最动人且不可或却的要素，一开始也就决定要让走向照着原著了，真是辛苦大家被我拿刀子在嘴里刮…


	21. 第二十一章‧利器

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、有OC(粗体标示)、利年龄私设、有刀、ErenxLevi、Mikasa→Eren、这章没有Erwin的戏

他站在黑石砌成的老式石桥隧道外，看着青年男女抱着素雅鲜花进入它，看着老人牵着孙儿离开它。  
日光黯淡，石桥边杂草丛生，地上铺着焦色的枫叶，没有人清扫它们。  
庸道另一头的微光正招呼着他。灰色的石砖路，平坦的草皮，茶色与金橘色混合的树林，如骨牌整齐的墓碑。  
但他越是盯着那一方望，黑色的通道就变得越长。  
行人像是没发现他的与他擦身而过，他们互相交谈，有些神情颓靡，有些早已放下了悲伤而面色平静，但没有人打搭理穿着一身军服的自己，彷佛他是个隐形人，不存在于任何人的世界里。  
直到干冷的桥道上空无一人，风吹起了枯叶旋转，他在那里，没有人能看见他，没有人能帮助他。

利威尔回到本部，穿越迂回静谧的长廊，进入休息室。  
艾伦抬起头，叫他，他胡乱应了一声，从另一张椅子上抓起抱枕，将它丢在沙发扶手边并一头躺下，顺道将两腿一抬，甩到了少年的膝盖上。  
“怎么了?”少年问他，语气却不像真的在问问题。  
“我三天没睡了。”利威尔说，将手枕在头后“头特别疼。”  
“甚么事情让你失眠了?”少年问，边喝着木杯里的饮料。  
“一些跟猪屎一样的事情，面对那些从海岸对面来的人。”他说，忍住一个哈欠后望着少年好一阵子，怪异的问道“你在喝酒吗?”  
“啊，是的。”艾伦看了一眼自己的杯子，说得挺有精神“我正在训练自己的酒量，不过这真不容易呢。”  
利威尔噢了一声“这会让你变得比较像大人吗?”  
艾伦对他笑“你觉得呢，我现在像成年人了吗?”  
他瞇起眼睛，因为这轻浮的回话而瞪着少年，但想到自己正随意地将对方当成垫脚枕也就放弃指责的念头。  
少年大约三四个月才会想起修剪头发，每回也是抓把剪刀胡乱整理一通，至今那一头棕发却也比阿尔敏的还长了。还有少年的身形，他正在往健壮的青年体态发展，年轻的士兵们各个超越了自己(虽然过去能比自己矮小的士兵也不多)。  
“你看起来像一颗棉白杨。＂利威尔说。  
“那是甚么意思?”  
“意思是你长高的很快，棉白杨一年能长高十英尺。＂  
“我没有长那么高。”艾伦说着放下了杯子，帮他把军靴脱了下来“而兵长你完全没有变，我们看起来快比你还老了。”  
“我想你们还不能使用老这个字。＂他粗哑的说“我的确年纪比你大得多，但没有你们以为的那么多。”  
“真的?”  
“是的，但别问我实情，我是不会说的。”利威尔闭起眼睛，转而抱起枕头，开始假寐“就当我真的被女巫诅咒了。”  
谈话到这里停止了，他得以让自己有时间休息。在安静的空间里，他陷入半梦半醒的睡眠中。  
他不停的看见自己的脸，回顾了他彷佛骗局一样的虚假人生。  
世界在改变，习惯、局势在改变，唯独他没有变。他用那副坚不可催的模样欺瞒众生，依靠着假象活着，掩盖自己停滞不前的心态。  
不知道睡了多久，有人安静地开门进来。利威尔累得放弃起身，反正外人并不能进入军营的休息室。  
他听见三笠和艾伦的交谈声，很低、很轻，没有将他从昏沉沉的半眠中拉起。直到关门声后，他又睡去了，等到下一波的苏醒时，他感觉艾伦的手放在他的膝盖上。  
“三笠刚刚去了墓园。”利威尔在黑暗中听见少年低低的声音。  
或许是出于内疚，据说三笠时常去那个男人的墓前献上鲜花，就他所知，少女至少一周会去墓园一回，是那群104期新兵中最常出现在那的。  
“你刚刚也去了那。”少年说，像是知道他没有完全陷入沉睡“我发现你头发上有那里的小白花。”  
利威尔没有回话，出于懒惰持续闭着眼睛，将脸塞在枕头里。  
他没有踏进墓园，他始终没去看过那个男人的墓。究竟是不愿意面对，还是害怕自己做的是错误的决定，不被对方原谅，他也说不清。  
他感觉到少年靠近他，身体前倾，将手靠近他的头发。  
他在这时睁开眼睛，转过头，看见少年一双大眼近在眼前。  
“我不知道你没有睡着。”少年冲着他说，假装天真无邪的样子，气息喷在他的脸上。  
利威尔瞄了一眼窗外，天光渐暗。自己曾经排斥这样的短暂睡眠，每当苏醒后见到流逝的时间便会使他焦虑不安，而如今他只觉得余生过长。  
“你说的话完全没有说服力。”他波澜不惊，顺着对方手掌的位置摸了把头顶上的小花。长在墓园地上的小白花被风吹到了他的头上，但他却没有发觉。  
他转着花菁，无精打采的注视着它，眼皮沉重，呼吸懒散。  
“你进了墓园吗?”艾伦再度问他，声音很轻，像是耳边细语。  
他的视线从小花移到少年的脸上，低声说“你不需要知道。”他将短短的花茎插在少年的头发里，现在少年就是墓园里的那块草皮。  
艾伦脸上露出一种令人不安的微笑，仿佛洞悉某种隐情的假笑，利威尔哆嗦了一下，觉得自己正看着一个陌生的人。  
他用粗暴的一掌拍在少年头上，在哀号声中拍掉那一张表情。  
“你打扰了我的睡眠。”他将后脑在往枕头里陷了几吋。艾伦栖身抱着他，手放在他的足上，于是他张开双腿，让少年的身躯挤在他的两只脚之间，更方便的让对方能趴在他身上。  
利威尔抱住身上的人，看着艾伦头上那朵花，想象厚厚的尘土覆盖于身上，而他自己就是坟墓里的殭尸。  
他闭上眼睛，幻想自己死了。  
时钟的秒针滴答走过，在迷迷糊糊中，他听见艾伦在他耳边用低音问话“兵长，你喜欢我吗?”  
“…或许吧。”他用沙哑的声音回，连自己都觉得敷衍。  
他感觉到少年的手放在他的大腿和屁股上，鼻子嗅着他的颈子。  
“你几岁了，小孩?”他懒懒地问。  
“今年初就满十七了。”艾伦亲吻他的脸颊和下巴“已经够了。”  
利威尔在眼皮子底下无言的翻了一下眼珠“从我的身上滚开，我不想被当成恋童癖。”  
“我不是小孩。”艾伦笑着说，边让手爬过他的腰“而且没有人会知道的。”  
他睁开眼睛，眼前的人确笑的不像个小孩，他转为盯着空气，悠悠道“我想还是等你十八岁再说吧。”  
艾伦稍稍抬起头，望着他的双眼，手不停地拉开他的领巾“我的寿命所受无几。”当少年这么说时，脸色过于平静。  
他与对方对视，抬起手，用拇指抚摸少年的眼下，不知道该做出什么样的表情，但他发现自己也没有第二张面孔能呈现在他人眼前。

-

没有时间了。  
每个人嘴里都是这么说的。帕拉地岛的重工业与运输业正大幅跃进，军事训练也早在一年前便投入了全新的装备和培训计划。  
他忙得昏天黑地，没有时间注意太阳升起了几次，又落下了几次。  
艾伦巨人型态的体术和体力控制得宜，受限于没有相同体型的巨人能与其对手试炼，少年更在人类型态时加紧培养脑力。  
他是指导者，每一天，艾伦都有几千几百个问题能向他请教。从学习肢体语言的观察、枪枝的用法，到如今提问起若潜入敌方阵营该怎么做。  
他想着，何不让士兵们一同听讲，但艾伦却执意每回约在闲置的会议室里，摆张简单的桌子，头顶上一个小窗，隐密的让利威尔觉得是在审讯犯人似的。  
“观查、定位、决定，然后才是行动。”他站在桌板对面，双手撑在桌边，用长官的身分告诉对方“当你决定进入完全陌生的国度，并且目的是潜入敌方阵营时，你有几项重点必须事先熟悉。也就是个人认知、文化认知、第三方认知和状况认知。”  
少年坐在桌子对面，仔细地听，神色肃穆。  
“你得先知道自己看起来是甚么样子。”他说，并直勾勾的盯着对方的脸。  
艾伦眨了眨眼睛，没有反应。  
“我正问你呢。”他说。  
少年楞的张开口，嘴角抽搐“呃…我现在…”  
利威尔瞇起丧尸一样的眼睛“所以关注自己的模样还是很重要的。你得知道自己在他人眼中是甚么模样、合不合理、是否会引起注目。”  
“是。”少年应声。  
“再来，了解你将去的地方，哪些事是可以及不可以做的。”利威尔继续说“关于当地的文化、人民的生活行性、社交方式、语言。此外，铭记四周的人都可以观察你，找出你身上的一丝线索、你的弱点，接着利用它，所以必须学会隐藏。”  
他从桌边捞来一卷准备好的房屋平面图，平摊在两人眼前。  
“在当地，你必须时常记录环境、检视环境，不论是你习惯的活动地点，或是头一回进入的建筑物。”  
他在纸中央的建筑平面图上抬起笔“告诉我，甚么位置需要注意。”  
“窗户。”艾伦看着图纸，沉着的声音说“还有任何出入口。”  
“没错。”利威尔圈起了所有窗户的位置“窗户很危险，但同时也是让人撤离的通道。首先标示出窗户、大门，便能知道这栋建筑物的死角，推测人物习惯的行动方向。”  
他画到一半，突然放下笔，瞅着对方“说明方才我们一同进入办公室前室外的状况。”  
“啊?”少年为突发的考验傻了半秒，立刻急回道“办公大楼外有三个人，路边有一辆运货马车，没有马夫，车上尚未装载货物，马匹为栗色。”  
“说明三人的状况。”  
“三名调查兵团的士兵，窗边的男性身高约一米九体重约一百七十八磅，依体态判断身手矫健，树下的一名男兵和一名女兵为新进士兵…”  
“错误。”他冷声骂道，凶暴的用膝盖撞了一下桌底，少年闭了嘴，懊恼地皱紧眉眼。  
“树下的男兵手上拿着 应收帐款明细表，缺乏肌肉，他是财务部的士兵。女兵手指上有化学试剂染色的痕迹，她可能是研究部的人员，而且状态欠佳。”  
他平淡的讲述完，见到少年叹了口气。  
“这可真难。”艾伦发出一阵呻吟，用手指揉着脑袋。  
“这是关于大脑的训练，培养高度的警觉能力。”他抬了一下肩膀“其实你已经做得不错了。”  
少年闭紧眼睛又张开，接着说“那我们继续回到上一个教学内容吧。”这说话的方式彷佛站在面前的利威尔才是正在听课的那一个。  
利威尔拧起眉毛，停了一下问道“我想知道你对此提问的原因。”  
“我们到时后必定得踏入马莱人的领地，不是吗?”艾伦平静的说。  
“而你选择私下对我请教，而不是向上级提议这项课程。”他盯着对方，语气狐疑“艾伦，你该不会想私自潜入敌方阵营吧?”  
房间很安静，面对利威尔眼中升起的质询，艾伦只能回答。  
“是的。”少年简洁干脆地承认，明白即使否认利威尔的疑心也不会停止。  
他因为这直白的响应而愣了几秒，接着不可置信地对少年吼道“你这浑仗东西，你知道你在做甚么吗?”  
“我知道。”少年对他面不改色的响应“而且我还知道，兵团目前的计划过于缓慢，我们没有那么多时间。”  
“那你有甚么计划?”他不悦的追问。  
艾伦紧着眉头“我不会告诉任何人，只能说，我也还在评估是否该进行这项计划。”  
“我们在同一阵营，你怎么能不告诉军团你的行动?”他不可遏止愤怒与不解地向对方说道。  
“因为兵团知道后便会阻止我。”艾伦站了起来，利威尔必须抬头才能看着对方，这才发现少年的确比过去高了许多，声音也低沉了许多“你放心吧，我绝不会背叛艾尔迪亚人，不会抛弃生育我的这块土地。但若是我该做的事情，我必定会去做。”  
“而你的行动可能将自己和整座岛上的人民置于危险之中。”他斥责“如果我们失去你，我们该如何再对抗马莱?”  
“所以我正在向你学习，确保将自己的行动风险降到最低，做好准备。”艾伦振振有词的说，居高临下的看他“一切都还在评估之中，我可能会这么做，也可能不会，但如果你希望我能活着回来，就将你知道的都告诉我。”  
利威尔怒视着对方，而少年冷静的对上他的眼睛，豪不退缩。  
剎那间，他一把捏住对方的下颚，将少年向下拽。对方的手肘撞击到桌板，发出可怕的碰撞声。他将艾伦控制在自己脸前，用着冷峻的嗓子，对那张愤怒不屈的表情嘶声“过阵子，兵团会派出队伍前往海岸的彼方，我们可在此行中初步的了解他国的环境，你也是钦点的先遣队之一。如此你便不必再多此一举，懂了吗?”  
艾伦迎着他的目光，没有妥协。利威尔眼见少年的一只手伸上来，抓住他的手腕，将它从被捏的发红的下巴上拔开“如果我的决定会违抗你的命令，我也承担。在那之前，就当做没有我说的那件事，这一切都是为我安排的特种战斗员训练吧。”  
他的手掌被对方压桌面上，最后松开。  
在血液重新于血管里流动时，少年气定神闲的坐回椅子上，扬起冷淡的声音“现在，我们继续吧。”对方不顾他僵硬盛怒的脸色，直言说“我希望这也是我们的秘密，兵长。”  
他错愕的意识到，自己的确不该跟士兵搞上关系，尤其是在对方年龄越增长，便越来越不听话。  
这些年月里，他把这些少年少女们当成生活中唯一所剩的温暖，而艾伦尤其重要。他狡猾的把艾伦当成替代品，在失去知觉的生活中得以让自己感到一丝温度的人。  
如今他不愿去相信艾伦和那个男人一样都要离开他，而更让自己不安的是，那个男人不会说谎，但现在的艾伦在某方面与自己更为相似的一点——他们满口谎言。

利威尔在事后与韩吉谈论这件事，在日后的出海调查中，必须严加观察艾伦的变化。但他们都知道，这个年轻人的性格难以控制，更无法驯服。  
所以，当他现在从睡眠中张开眼睛，又开始对时间的流逝感到惶惶不安。朝日，他忙着与韩吉和大陆前来的反抗军指挥官打交道，监督各区作业。夜里，他把时间花在打扫上头，发泄焦虑。  
为了不让他人误以为新任团长是个没有能力控制下属的领导者，也为遏止那些直指自己有意夺下团长位置的谣言，利威尔坚持出席每一场活动，不迟到也不曾早退。  
在一日温暖有风的午后，他为了与韩吉带领的马莱研究员勘查农作物的收成而早早出发。  
穿过乡间的农庄，他在山坡上下了马，远望绵延千里的麦田和遥处与方解石同色的山峰。  
夏天已经完结，田野鲜明悦目，掌控了玛利亚之墙外一带的丘陵地。  
利威尔沿着人造小径往山坡下走，脚步漫不经心，一度为了凹坑和石头绊了几下，又装作若无其事地继续前行。  
农夫在为麦穗收割，见到他一身橄榄色的军服，抬头对他微笑，又继续忙于工作，嘴里哼着自编的歌曲，听起来好像是毫无意义的歌词。  
大麦田从地平线起步，在风的催促中直奔他的足下，不知有多少英里。而麦穗彷佛藉于风的势头，豪爽地把金光砸在他脸上。  
他瞇起眼睛望着东南方山峦的上空，卷云像白色的长发往前拉长，稀薄的不足以遮蔽大片天空，而盯着晴空看，他的精神感到迷离。  
利威尔在田边乱步，等不到韩吉，碎声咒骂对方习惯性的不守时，自个儿打发时间。  
他决定踏入一望不到边的麦田，午后的暖风敞开着，让他扬起头，好像想捕捉风中的某股味道，渐渐地走的越来越远。  
他踩着流云蹒跚的脚步，靴子在地下的干草和倒塌的麦子上发出清脆的声响。麦芒一根根笔直的竖着，远远高过了他的头顶，农作物的枝干在脚下形成多样的光影。  
他停下脚步，恰似等待一样的站着，匮乏的睡眠让他有点头昏。他甩甩头，赶上一阵较急的暖风吹过，让作物左右摇曳，在片刻的欢腾中他似乎成为一整片麦田的中心，一会儿，风又不断变化的带着声音和色彩扬长而去，使他变得无比渺小。  
他抬头看，薄云在高空，不带一丝阴影，却陡然压着一片无边无际的疲软感席卷而来。  
他收回神，决定告诉韩吉自己需要休息。  
持续的等待，利威尔站在紧密的麦丛中央，眼睛从平行的麦秆往上游到长叶，耳朵听见微风吹动植物的沙沙声。  
他稍稍倾过脸，将视线平静的放于一株麦秆上。他伸出手捞过它，触碰到前伸的披针形叶上。他用指尖抚摸些微带绿的麦叶，轻触叶子的边缘，像是触及的是空气，而他的手指是轻柔的羽。  
风不倦的撩拨着麦子，把一阵温暖的香气吹向他。金黄的麦穗在头顶上摇动，三五条节跟收入同一菁部。  
利威尔用手掌握住其秆，沉稳不会摇动，他的目光往上平稳的移动，仰望着金色的穗状花序，从低处留意它的身子，在阳光的辅佐下，他浅色的眼睛也染上金色。  
他感受自己用手握住它，来回的触碰，像是握住一个人的手，像是牵着他。  
收成的小麦可以制成面粉，进而做成粮食。在玛利亚之墙夺回战后，年轻的士兵们曾聚在一起啃着面包，尝试着喝劣质酒，利威尔记得那酒尝起来就像他当时的感受，不带甜只有苦，跟他的表情一样郁郁难欢。  
在窸窸窣窣的踏步声中，有一之手轻触在他肩膀上。他回头，先是看到那颗祖母绿的宝石勋章，再安静的将眼珠子抬到来人的脸上。  
韩吉对着他微笑，笑容彷佛知道他的脑袋理都想了甚么。  
“你需要休息一天。”韩吉说。  
他听到有人大喊，但感觉很遥远，往韩吉后方的田里望，马莱的研究员和阿尔敏站在远方，闪避着麦秆前来。  
“金发小书虫这么认真?”他说，往那群人的方向走去，间接否决了韩吉的提议。  
那群人迎向他，马莱人对他放下了过往的戒备，微笑的向他点头，阿尔敏晴朗的声线和他招呼，但没有人知道他有甚么异样。

利威尔在当日傍晚，被韩吉以需交还藏书为理由遣回了中央。他知道这根本不是甚么要紧的事，但还是搭上了开往米托拉斯的船只。  
两天后的中午，他回到中央，在王城的大书库里瞎忙，等到离开大书库时，夕阳已在西下。  
他将自己的马留在外地，毕竟近日在城墙外的时间要长上许多，不想再多费一番工夫，缺点就是自己现在必须花上一点时间徒步返回军团本部。  
迈着沉重的步子，他选择了人潮较多的主要干道。在走过城东的桥上时，他看见对街的人行道上有两个女孩站在橱窗前，对着橱窗里头的木偶人指点调笑。  
两个女孩一名金发，一名黑发，年纪很小。黑发的小孩绑着两条整齐的辫子，脚上是干净上过蜡的皮鞋。  
利威尔在女孩转过头时后认出了她，那是哈罗德的女儿，从前很喜欢他的玛丽特。  
他有些讶异，却不吃惊，只有站在桥尾，望着那两人。  
玛莉特似乎感觉到目光，回过头，短短几秒间将视线落在他脸上。然而她并没有说话，只是回过身，和她的朋友继续谈笑的走了。  
不知是没有认出他，还是认为多年不见的感情也早已生疏了，玛丽特如今见他只是一个陌生人，而利威尔自认也不该叫住对方。  
他望着街边的大理石伟人雕像出神，接着注意到从远方传来的马蹄和车轮磨地声。他侧过身，看见在桥的另一端，有一辆黑色的马车朝他所在的方向驶来。  
利威尔往边上靠，眼睛追随着黑色的马车，朦胧的光影衬在它后头，让他几乎看不清。最后马车却在他面前停下，里头有人出声叫了他的名字。  
“利威尔?”  
车里的男人叫着他，利威尔眼前是模糊不清的影子，他用力眨了一下眼睛，才认出了来人竟是奈尔.德克。  
“是你啊?”奈尔用那干巴巴的声音对他说。  
他迟钝的的望着对方，和街边的雕像一个模样。  
“你在这做甚么?”男人问。  
“我要回本部。”他听见自己这么说。  
奈尔从车窗里向他拱起一边的细眉毛，抬了一下下巴，说道“让我的车载你一程吧，我恰好要前往国会大厦。”  
利威尔答应了，在车门开启，踏上踏板时扫了一下马车，车身是深蓝色的。

车中，他选择坐在奈尔对头，一样两手环着，凝视窗外。  
“原来是临时被指派回来啊，我就记得你和韩吉.佐耶近期都在墙外的营区。”气氛有点奇怪，他两本来就不是多要好的交情，甚至连朋友都算不上，现在单独挤在一辆车厢内真有说不出的别扭感。  
奈尔的胡子看起来像刚整理过，但皮肤干涩，眼皮上泛起青粉色的眼圈。秋天应该是一年最忙碌的时节，而宪兵团团长也不例外。  
他们经过书街，瞥见巷尾的沾水笔商店刚运进一箱崭新的高级墨水，又沿着闹区的石子路疾驰而过，道路两旁排列着的是以不同装修吸引顾客的高档酒吧。  
利威尔偶尔响应奈尔的问话，但大多时候是盯着窗外和石砖地上的马车影子。  
他比起靠在车窗边，更像是缩在车窗边，彷佛有满车的幽灵在与他争夺座位。  
“你看起来糟透了。”  
因为奈尔的评语，他向对方抬起头。  
“你的脸。”老山羊用一只手从脸到下巴上比划“看起来很累，还有你的头发很久没有修剪了。”  
“我不知道你会这么注意我的头发。”他说，没什么精神。  
“我没有特别注意，是因为你以前不可能这样。”  
他们一路从城东驶向西边，正当马车往斜坡而上，于前往高架石桥的快捷方式间绕来绕去的时候，有治安警察拦下他们，但警察看了一下车窗内，老山羊向对方点了头，警察便尊敬的向他们行礼并退开了。  
“好了，调查兵团的兵长。”奈尔躺回椅背上，终于打破沉默说道“你是出了甚么问题?”  
“甚么问题?”他反问，马车进入了短暂的上坡树林，树荫盖住了他们，阳光变成闪闪烁烁的斑点。  
“你不多话，但很少这么寡言，尤其是一点屎尿屁都不说。”男人粗糙的声音解释。  
“我只是最近有点累。”利威尔懒散的说“如果你那么想念那些屎尿屁的话题我也可以为你量身订制。”  
“你看起来并不是只有累。”奈尔从外套里掏出了一根烟，用精致的火柴点起“你看起来很‘差’，像嗑了三年迷幻药的那些人。”  
利威尔讥笑“你看起来也好不到哪去。”  
“不，我好的很。”奈尔用高音说。  
“你看起来像家里死人。”  
“嘿。”奈尔比出一个手势制止“我有妻子和女儿，别乱说话。”  
利威尔咕哝一声，继续缩回双臂里。  
“他们还好吗?”  
“很好。”奈尔吐出一口烟，语带几分自满“我女儿已经开始在学校学习了。”  
他望着树顶快速的向后头飞“那就好。”  
“你有适当的休息吗?”  
“有。”利威尔反射的回，过了一会儿又说“一点。”  
“你为甚么不休个假?你看起来需要很多的睡眠。”  
他对着窗望闭紧眼睛又张开，觉得自己正在陷入一团迷雾里“…我有失眠症。＂他的声音又更小了。  
‘杀了那么多人，能睡得心安吗?’  
“甚么?”他猛然惊醒，望向对坐的奈尔。  
而男人只是摆出一张奇怪的表情“我是说，你有去军医院申请助眠药吗?”奈尔的话清晰的灌进他的耳里，将迷雾劈开。  
“…有。”利威尔整理脸上纷乱的神情，将自己从幻听幻觉中踢出“但我想问题不在那。”他紧绷的翘起脚，靴里的脚趾有点痉挛。  
马车驶出了树林，开上一座老石桥。这座老桥位于两侧山壁之间，高高的悬在王城最高点。往车窗外看，黄金的米托拉斯就在眼下，城市的房屋是一个个小点，遵循着街区和小区的规划而谱出不同的图样。  
运河的源头从山间窜出，在他们脚底下，成为一条条金橘色的丝带，穿过王都，分散出各个支流，像张开的手指向外发散。  
夕阳在天边，熟悉的炼金大熔炉，泼向整个城市、整座山、整片大地。它闪动的光芒伴着高空的凉风窜入马车内，照亮了利威尔的半张脸。  
那道橘光闪过他身体、头发、手臂的模糊线条，他觉得自己就像快要消失一样。  
奈尔一直盯着他的脸，问道“你需要帮助吗?”  
利威尔的精神迟滞，好一阵子没有应答，当马车即将开出高架桥时才回道“…或许吧。”自己的声音几乎只剩下气，他看往别处，就是不看对方，突然觉得不太自在。  
马车正在往山下走，速度变得很快。  
“你知道是甚么造成了它吗?”  
他没有回答。  
“人?疾病?死亡?巨人?”对坐的男人语带困惑与关切地问。  
利威尔犹豫了一下“很多。”他说，觉得喉咙有点恶心，皮肤正在剥离，肌肉和骨骼都在往下沉。  
“你觉得——”奈尔正要说话，马夫便在同时回头朝男人喊道。  
“老爷，我们时间有些迟了，等会儿得加快速度啊。”  
奈尔对外头喊声，又将头转回来，清了清喉咙。  
“我觉得必须优先解决主要影响你的原因。”  
“怎么做?”  
“或许你该试着告诉别人…不一定是我，我想你也不够信任我。”马车飞快地穿过羊肠小道，离开山路，渐渐的人声又热闹了起来，他们回到了市中心。  
“你有不少朋友吧?”奈尔拧熄了烟，动作就像个大叔。  
利威尔抖了一下眼角“我不能告诉他们。”  
“为甚么?”男人先是瞪大双眼，随即恢复正常模样“因为他们都是下属?或是你认为他们不懂你的感受?”  
利威尔摸着脸庞简洁扼要地说“都是。”他口齿不清，仿佛连说个字都要费很大的力气。  
老山羊一听颇为讶异，但只是点点头“还有，你害怕将它说出来?”  
利威尔又不说话了，他的牙齿已经紧咬在一起，觉得自己下一秒就要粉碎。  
“小子，我认为…”  
“奈尔师团长，议员们都到了。”突然，有个宪兵团的士兵出现在窗边，他们才发现马车已经停靠在国会大厦的圆环边上。  
“等我个几分钟。”奈尔没看窗外的人，随意摆了一下手势“你做了甚么事情会让你害怕说出实情?”男人持续和他说话。  
“我担心我做错了选择。”利威尔察觉自己讲的话愈来愈混乱“我怕有人不会原谅我。但我不能这么认为，因为这会伤害另一个人。”他的脚焦虑的抖着。  
“那两个人都很重要吗?”  
“当然。”  
车外又来了另一名催促的士兵“师团长，我们…”  
“等等啊，没看见我在说话吗?”奈尔冲着外头的人大骂，接后转过头“所以那两人你无法做取舍吗?”  
“没必要取舍，因为一个人已经离开他的岗位了。”利威尔瞪着前方“我们也无法再连络了。”  
奈尔发出一阵思考的声音“依我这老人的推想，你在无法改变的事实里自责。我想他对你来说影响至深。”  
“一个人是无辜的年轻人，但如今足以关系到军团未来的发展。”利威尔用不确定的语气说“而另一个人，关系到我的生命。”  
奈尔的脸很严肃，最初陷在思考中，却很认真的面对他，如今已经得知他说的是甚么“我想，你说的事情该不会是…”  
利威尔紧盯着膝盖，不确定自己有没有勇气说出来，不知道该如何医治这道伤痕。军人的心都是千疮百孔的，他曾经细数着那些伤口并试着麻木它们，而如今快将他击溃的那件事，自己却从来不愿意正视它。  
他张开嘴，又闭上，试图控制颤颤巍巍 的嘴唇，花了半辈子的力气才从喉咙挤出声音“他是…”  
“奈尔啊!”又是一次的叫唤，一个年长的男人站在不远处，朝着车内挥手。利威尔一口起马上吸了回去，差点没噎着自己。  
“啊!稍带我——“奈尔还想再拖延，但这回是利威尔阻止了对方。  
“你就去吧。”他看见远处的男人穿着官员制服，便不想再浪费对方时间“提醒三次是极限了。”  
奈尔嘴里不知道碎念了甚么，用烟嗓叹道“好吧。”男人理了理制服，开启了车门。在踏出一条腿时，不忘回头道“喂，你小子如果有需要，可以来联系我。我不是故意恶心你，只是我认识更好的医生，比军医院里头那些只会治疗巨人咬伤的医术好多了。”  
他瞇起眼睛，觉得自己彷佛回到最精神的样子“我没事，管好你自己吧。”  
奈尔在关门前，对马夫吆喝“带利威尔兵长回调查兵团本部。”  
利威尔靠在窗边，像是无根的浮萍，任由水波带走他，不知道该从哪里继续自己的人生。

-

越是深入军营，不祥的印象就越强烈。好似偌大的兵营本部是个深无尽头的幽林，高耸的树枝遮天蔽日，无法辨别方向，又无生人开辟的路径可循。  
利威尔在这天意识到自己可能真的疯了。  
当晚深夜，他在房里，熄灯时才想起自己的头发。  
于是他走向浴室，站在水槽前，从抽屉中翻出剪刀。他盯着镜子里的自己好一阵子，被水龙头的滴水声催眠。  
背后的房间是黑的，浴室点了一盏灯，略为昏暗，这个夜晚很安静，连一点虫鸣声都没有。  
灯火摇晃了一下，骤然间，一阵玻璃拍打的声音从身后响起。他心底一惊，回过头，望向办公桌后的那扇窗。  
窗帘是拉上的，月光淡淡的透进来，却看不出窗外有甚么东西。  
利威尔以为自己听错了，在他正要转过身时，剧烈的拍打声再度响了起来，震的窗框都在摇动，像是要将玻璃击碎似的。  
他迅即往窗户的方向一看。  
在透光的窗帘外头，隐隐约约看见有个黑影，像是一个人攀在窗棂上。  
利威尔为此疑惑，握起剪刀，往窗户的方向挪步。  
那人影看起来很小，不像个成年人。但他不知道来者是谁，为甚么要在午夜过后爬到他的窗边。  
他静声靠近，闪往墙边，而外头的影子没有移动，也没有发出声音。于是他捉住了窗帘边缘，猛然拉开。  
窗外空荡荡的，甚么人影也呒有。  
利威尔困惑了一瞬，又将脸贴近窗户附近查看，的确没有任何人影。深夜中，下方的草地空荡荡，对面的枫树林看起来灰扑扑、无精打采的。  
他正想着这是怎么一回事，是自己又听岔了，还是有人在恶作剧?  
这两者似乎都没有可能，他听得很明确，而军团里没有半个人敢跟他开玩笑的。  
思绪至此，他伸手锁上窗户，却在同一时间里，房间的大门传来一声巨响，犹如一拳打在棺材盖上。  
“我操。”利威尔这回的确被吓了一跳，咒骂了一声，手上的剪刀在半秒里下滑了几吋。  
木头门接着又传出极其剧烈的拍打声，从外碰碰碰的好几下，撞的整间房都在震动。  
他先前完全没有察觉到门外有任何脚步声，或有生人靠近的迹象。但显然有东西正使劲的、像是发狂的拍打门板，要求立刻放它进入一样。  
利威尔稍稍蹲下，从门缝看，外头有一双脚的黑影。他迟疑着，往前移动一步，与此同时，敲门声停下了。  
他也在这时想起，自己没有锁门。  
利威尔飞快地往前走，让手臂贴在门旁的墙面。昏暗中，他看见铜制门把正在转动，向右缓慢、试探的转动，再向左转，发出老旧的金属声。  
他左手抓着剪刀，一边将手指放在门把上。  
他浅浅吸了半口气，猛力将门拉开。而让他吃惊的是，门外是一条黝黑的长廊，依旧没有半个人影。  
“该死的，搞甚么鬼?”他左看右看，长廊上的灯都灭了，空荡荡的没有半点人气。  
利威尔关上门，锁上它。将背贴在门板上，观察房内。  
窗外的月亮让办公桌和地板印上方格型的柔光，房间是黑暗的、整齐，浴室那扇门里的烛火一闪一闪。  
正当他打算移动时，有个东西让他停止了动作。  
因为他听到一个声音，一种缓慢滑动的声音，正沿着他的脚下往办公桌前挪。那就是一块贴在地板上的小影子，听起来却像有人走在上头。  
当它到达办公桌时，它停了一下。就当利威尔以为那东西已经消失时，它又更诡谲的响了起来。  
办公桌的椅子被推动了，像是被拉开一样的凭空移动了。接着，那慢慢滑行的东西加快了速度，爬到了沙发和书柜边，再度停了下来。  
利威尔没有动作，只是那样站在原地。他不明白这是甚么情况，那到底是甚么鬼东西，而自己该如何对付这片景象。他发现自己闭着气，手里紧捏着剪刀，猜测这种锐利的东西是否真能伤到那团黑影。  
他鼓励自己动作，解决它。而正当他移动一只脚时，那个声音再度响起。倾刻之间，黑影带着嘎嘎声响急速穿过黑暗，直朝他的所在位置爬来，他大吸了一口气，在他闭起眼睛时，一团黑云向自己扑来。

-

水滴的声音。  
利威尔猛然睁开眼睛，发现自己站在洗手台前。  
烛灯轻轻地摇动，空气很安静，面前的水龙头正在滴水。他看着镜子里的自己，脖子上冒着冷汗，呼吸急促。  
刚刚事怎么回事?他在心底询问。究竟是见鬼了，还是自己太过操劳终于看见幻觉了?  
那股从梦中惊醒的感觉围绕着他，让自己怀疑方才的一切都是梦境。  
利威尔深吸了一口气，再从肺中吐出，让头脑恢复冷静。这时他注意到自己的手中拿着剪刀，想起自己为甚么要站在浴室。  
他抬起剪刀，看着镜子，就像十分钟前一样。  
但他停住了，在闪灭的黄色烛光中看着自己脸，左看，右看。那是他没错，但他的头发长度合宜，似乎不需要修剪。  
他皱眉，将剪刀放下，从抽屉中捉了另一把折迭的剃刀，对着镜子摸了一把后脑，似乎也没什么需修剪的。  
他疑惑于奈尔会对理发的标准要求的如此苛刻，并将手往后脑勺搔了搔，摸到一摊湿黏的东西。  
他的眉头皱得更紧了，用指尖轻碰后脑，接着放到面前。仔细一看，他的指节上沾满了暗红色的血迹。  
“甚么?”利威尔错愕的赶忙再度伸手朝后颈一摸，但他这回只摸到自己的头发和皮肤。他二度将手放于眼前，自己的手掌干干净净，没半点腥红色。  
他用力眨眼，甩头，嘴里骂了一句粗俗话，抬头盯着镜子，这时倒觉得镜子里的自己奇怪了。  
他像个蜡像，或像个在水里泡的过久的惨白尸体，而头发变长了，的确和三秒钟前的不一样。利威尔不认为自己有惨淡成这副模样，他尝试转头，镜子里的人也跟着转头，抬起手，里的的人也跟着做。  
于是他试验性的捉起一条细细的发丝，用剃刀割下，当他放开指头，黑发跟着掉落在水槽中，突兀的在白瓷水槽中点上几缕黑丝。  
利威尔抬首，镜子里的自己和他互望，没有半点表情。  
接着他看见镜子里的人，手里握着剃刀，放在自己的脸庞。  
当他意识到自己本身也理所当然地举起手臂时，有种不好的预感冒了上来。如他没来得及防范的，自己抬起的手，和镜子里的人一同抓着剃刀朝脸上狠狠的刺了下去。  
自己的手无法控制地做着同样的动作，在额头上划下一道深深的痕迹。利刃切开皮肤，所到之处，鲜血跟着滚出，源源不绝的流到下巴，沾满整张脸。  
他的手在颤抖，心跳到了喉咙口，但他发不出声音，像是嘴唇被黏住似的只能不停用鼻腔喘气。他用另一只手捉住了拿着剃刀的右手，想阻止它的动作，但抓着刀的那只手像是被控制一般，丝毫无法撼动。  
他全身发软，心智逐渐分崩离析。看见刀子划开了眼皮，切开眼球组织。  
疼痛让他想大叫，但嘴巴却仍然紧咬着无法张开，只能用喉咙发出嘶吼，眼睁睁看着鲜血不停地往下流，等着剃刀切开他的嘴唇和下巴。  
暴行没有停止，他惊恐的见到手臂再度高举，刺进自己的脸颊表皮。  
他的大叫含在口腔里，且在这一刀于脸颊上落下时，他听见了脚步声。那声音并不是自己的，而是来自他的背后、来浴室外、来自漆黑的房间之中。某种物体正悄然滑过房间的地毯和木质地面，正想要窜进来。  
一种气压劈头盖脑地重重压着自己，当黑影即将撞在他背上，脸颊也被最后一刀切开时，他找回了自己的控制权。  
利威尔大叫一声，将剃刀甩在水槽中。地上、水槽、双手都是泊泊鲜血，如瀑布般往地上洒落，极端的痛苦在脸上蔓延，身体剧烈发颤，像在暴风雷雨中被雷击中而倾塌的高塔。  
他慌忙用手触碰脸颊，却在那刻停住了。  
脸上没有任何东西。  
他惊惧的抬头，镜子里的自己完好无缺，和往常一样，惨白的皮肤上没有任何伤口和痕迹。  
利威尔确认性的用力碰了几下，又拍着自己的脸，简直用甩巴掌的力量打着，直到意识到刚才经历皆是幻象。  
“我的老天。”他用气音自言自语，筋疲力竭，意识在这虚脱感中一点点分崩离析。  
这必须停下来。他眼睛一眨一眨的，视线模糊，发现水槽里的双手又沾满血了。  
利威尔烦躁的打开水龙头，冲掉手掌上的血，清洗剃刀。但不论水冲了多久，手还是一再被染红。  
他啧声，愤怒的抬起手，翻到内侧，却看见前臂上有几条浅浅的伤口。  
又是幻觉吗?伤口正在发麻，他用指尖触摸，被疼痛刺激的嘶声。  
他盯着它们许久，看着血液从皮肤裂开的缝隙中里头冒出，流到手腕和手掌上。  
是真的伤口。

-

他站在艾伦的房门外，不知道是甚么念头驱使自己这么做。  
现在已是深夜，四处都很安静。他仍然急敲了几下门板，但对方没有应门，于是他自行走了进去。  
他摸黑走到床边，对着床上正在熟睡的少年低声唤道。  
“艾伦。”  
少年没有回应，他又多叫了几次“艾伦。”  
少年嘀咕了一声，已经醒了，对方稍微抬起了头，看见站在床边的他“兵长?”对方的声音沙哑。  
他像个石像般矗立在原地，两只前臂举在身前，突然不知道该怎么办，只能用发抖的声音说“我的手…”  
对方目光一落在他手上，马上大喊“我的天。”少年立刻翻下了床，抓住他的胳膊喊道“你的手是怎么回事?”  
他满手是血，抓着一把剃刀。  
“我不知道。”他像个心智回到五岁的傻子般回话，脸上呆滞，手和声音都在打颤。艾伦不等他回话，随即点起了灯，压着他坐下。  
接着是一段清洗消毒到包扎的过程，少年蹲在他面前，替他处置伤口，虽然脸色紧张，但动作利落熟练。而利威尔专注于清醒自己的神智，不时用舌头确认自己的脸颊真的没有破洞，几分钟后，终于觉得不只眼中明朗，耳根也清晰了。  
等到打理妥贴时，艾伦大出了一口气，肩膀跨了下来。  
“这是怎么回事?”对方问。  
“我不知道。”他翻转自己包裹纱布的前臂，觉得自己回到了常日的模样“或许我疯了。”  
“甚么意思?”  
“我好像看到了一些幻觉，一些……东西。”他根本不知道该如何形容自己看见和经历的景象“然后等我回过神来，我已经是这个样子了。”  
“你拿剃刀割自己的手腕。”少年将他的行为化为一句话，嘴上严厉。  
“我只是想削我的头发。”他粗声说“只是削错了地方。”他觉得自己没救了。  
艾伦又叹了一口气，站起身“这大半夜的吓了我一大跳，还以为你杀了谁。”  
“嗯，这还挺有可能发生的。”他发出无意义的哼声，将眼神丢到一边。  
少年皱眉，不知道该如何应答，所以无视了这句话“你这次又有几天没睡了?”  
“四。”他回答，瞇起眼睛做思考貌“或许五?”  
“你已经过于疲劳导致精神失常了。”  
“或许吧，我应该去军医院的，但不知怎么地跑来你这了。”利威尔再度看了看手，他想去找自己的剃刀，却发现刀子已经被少年收到很高的柜子上了。  
他向柜子扬起眉，叫住对方“艾伦。”  
“嗯?”  
“你是真的吧?”  
“蛤?”少年不解“甚么意思?”  
他用手微微比划“你不会突然变成一团影子，或一个怪物…之类的?”  
少年的视线从上往下的盯着他“我常常这么做。”  
利威尔抬抬肩膀，当作自己没有问。  
“你可以待在这。”艾伦告诉他。  
“不，我要回去。”  
少年睁大了眼睛，感到不可思议“听你说了那些，难道不觉得还回去待在那间房里很可怕吗?”  
“可怕甚么?”利威尔鄙夷的瞪对方“只要我不要再拿刀子捅自己的脸。”  
“捅甚么脸?”  
他没有理会对方的询问，用手撑着膝盖，站了起来。  
他打算回去自己的房间，不想得寸进尺的留在这里。他跨出一步时，抬起一根警告的食指说道“还有，别告诉——”  
他眼前一白，接着甚么也不知道了。

-

他终于做了梦。  
沙滩，像棉一样的沙滩，踩上去又松又软，在眼前形成一条远不见边际的绸带。自己正光着双脚踩在上头，那双脚板很小，抬起的手也很小。  
他望向大海，海是白色的，因为太阳而闪闪发光，但没有颜色。  
正当自己因眼前的景象感到奇怪时，有人牵起了他。  
库谢尔和肯尼一左一右的牵着他的手，他们看起来很高，而自己似乎还是个孩子。  
当他想对两人说话时，牵着这双手的人变成了法兰和伊莎贝尔。  
他们在沙滩上漫步，留下成排银链般的脚印。  
一眨眼之间，这两人化成了佩特拉和埃尔德，接着是奥鲁欧和根塔，他们所有人都微笑着，不发一语。  
米克和那拿巴出现时，他感到很开心，虽不知道自己会被带往哪里，但就想这么随着他们走下去。  
白浪打来，他的脚就陷进沙里一块，他们在没有尽头的沙滩上行走，走得越来越远。  
霍然间，一阵风从背后吹来，几片银杏黄的花瓣从他的身后飞向天际，他听到有人在叫他名字，便疑惑的回过头，但什么都没有看到。  
“利威尔。＂  
那是他的名字。  
“利威尔.阿卡曼。＂  
这个名字像遗失了很久，过了千万年终于寻回的古物遗迹，在这多年来的梦境中，他听到的那个声音，那是他的名字。  
声音再度响起，利威尔可以确定那是自己非常熟悉的声音，彷佛雕刻在他的血肉里，烙印在他的皮肤上，伴他穿越了千万时空，无数个世纪。  
他松开了米克和那拿巴，知道那道光就在他的背后，他决定去找它。他将脚抬了起来，转身的那一剎那，他醒了过来，再也想不起那个熟悉的声音。

他的鼻子闻到暖烘烘的气味，身躯和四肢都是温暖的。张开眼时视线模糊，半秒后，他看见一个灰色的衣领和男子的胸膛。  
他猛吸入一口气，抬头，发见艾伦正侧身对着自己。房间是暗的，床头柜上有一盏烛灯，微微发光，少年一手撑着头，一手拿着一本书。  
“我怎么会在这里?”他问，声音就是刚睡醒那样。  
“不然你该在哪里?”少年还在看书。  
利威尔低头检查了一眼自己的手臂，上头扎着绷带。他在脑中简易的归纳了今日从清晨到现在发生的事，觉得自己的世界是被打散的鸡蛋。  
“你昏倒了。”在迟钝的思考中，少年对他说“所以我把你拖上床。”  
他吸了半口气，说道“别告诉——”  
“我不会告诉任何人今天发生的任何一件事。”少年淡定的接过他的话，并从书本后面露出没有情绪的眼睛，故作天真的扬起声音“你应该再多睡一会儿。”  
利威尔觉得对方已经完全不适合这么做了。  
“你呢?”他问。  
“我在午夜被吓醒，现在需要阅读来帮助入睡。”  
利威尔将视线移到艾伦手中的那本书上，书封上写着《酷刑与拷问》。  
他睁着一双大眼，默默将视线降落回对方胸前，确信疯的不只有自己。  
后半夜里，他顺利地入睡。睡意朦胧间，他感觉卧榻之上的另一人用手臂抱着他，亲吻了他的额头，抚摸他的头发。  
他想象着那落在自己脸上的发丝，应该和挥洒在高山和王城上的太阳是一样的颜色吧。

-

第二天清早，利威尔在睡醒的那一刻发誓自己再也不会和对方躺在同一张床上。  
不过他忽略了自己的发誓从不算数。  
每当深夜，他回到军官宿舍的房间里，胃里便隐约有种不太舒服的感觉，就好像有人从后脑勺盯着他瞧一样。那感觉一直跟着自己，直到再也无法忍受，只能任由自己逃离，迅速溜进上等兵宿舍。  
他会粗暴地冲进对方的房门内，靠墙等候着，直到那感觉渐渐消逝，他会开始觉得自己很蠢。而艾伦从一开始的被闯入者吓坏，到如今在他破门时仍能泰然自若的在桌边修指甲。  
“或许你看到的是鬼。”艾伦曾这么说。  
“不是。”利威尔不容置疑的否认“我知道那不是。”  
“你怎么知道?”少年轻松的说“我记得军官宿舍有不少灵异传说。”  
“而那些灵异传说大多是我造成的。”他扁扁嘴说。事实上他也对那些怪诞的说法有过迟疑，但最终发现，那些感受源自于他对那间房的恐惧和不安  
谁曾经住在那里，那里曾出现过甚么人，而他害死了谁。  
如今他变成一个无壳蜗牛，四处寻找短暂的安心感。更好的说法，可以套用某个人曾经对他的评价——他是个忙碌的幽灵。  
为掩人耳目，他在深夜溜进少年的房里，清晨钻出一等兵宿舍的大门。艾伦没有对他的出现提出过异议，更不反对他这么做。  
只是自身于心理层面一再的反抗作为一个长官却要潜入士兵寝间，每夜和下属滚在床上这件事。  
但军官宿舍的卧房会杀人，就算自己收起房内所有锋利的对象，它们仍会在眨眼之间出现在自己手里。  
那是个会吃人的房间。  
他逼不得已让自己的行为看起来像个野猫，并在每天早晨咒骂自己是个欺骗人的下三滥，认为在原本的房内让幻觉把自己刮成大花脸还比较有面子。  
他告诉对方，这不能说出去，而对方对他说，这是他们的秘密。  
没有人知道，没有人讨论，但总有一天会有人点出它的。当那个人出现时，利威尔并不感到意外。

-

“兵长。”少女的声音从他身后响起。  
他停下清点立体机动装置的动作，将笔停在记录版上，眼神扫了一下四周，确认其余士兵的距离并不能听倾他们的谈话。  
“说吧，我正在听。”他冷淡地提高音调，继续对机械零件数数。  
“艾伦最近…”  
“很奇怪?”他截下三笠想说的话。  
少女摆着不变的表情，用和他同样频率的嗓子问“兵长，我想知道艾伦这些日子都向你学了甚么?”  
他看了一眼空气“只是一些特种战斗员的基本训练。”  
“他对于和你一对一的课程内容只字不提，但我和阿尔敏谈论过，自从艾伦和你长时间相处后，想法越来越捉摸不透了。”  
“妳真是对他的事情观察入微。”利威尔将笔杆在拇指上转了一圈，放下笔，转身面对少女“但他的转变已经不是一两天的事情了。”  
三笠紧了一下眉毛，用有点踌躇的语气说“我有种感觉，艾伦开始说谎…应该是说，他说的都不像是真心话，而是以带着技巧的应对方式用于我们的日常中。”  
“他可能只是在练习言语沟通的伎俩。”  
“兵长。＂少女打断他，语气沉重，显示其对这场谈话认真的态度“不是那样的。＂  
利威尔在身前环起两条手臂，少女则是环顾了一下周遭。  
“那些训练这或许是他的要求，也可能是上级讨论后决定这么做，但是我担心这会影响他——”  
“以他的身分考虑，我们决定让他学习，他需要进步。”他严肃的口音在舌间打转“现在是他自己要求。”他靠在木板桌边，冷静地说“艾伦在对抗马莱政府的方式上有一些规划，但我们不认为那些方式可行。我对他的提议否决，但他仍有意精进自己。”  
三笠听后面露诧异，赶紧接问“那为甚么，你还要教授他那些课程?”  
“我认为这对他在弥补自身缺点的方面有帮助。”利威尔回道“且能以防万一他一意孤行时不死在外地。”  
“艾伦他想要——”少女立刻提高了音量，被他低声喝斥住。  
“安静点，若把事情闹得全军队都知道，难说他隔天就做出甚么出格举动。”  
有些士兵朝他们的方向望过来，但又转移了注意力。  
三笠吞下一口气，黑着一张脸，紧绷的压低声线“如果兵团已经能准备良好的计策，艾伦就不需要这么做，只要依照着安排的规画行动就好。”  
“我们有计策，但那小子明显不满意。”利威尔瞇起眼睛，用讽刺的语气说，有点发火的前兆“如果妳这么在乎，自己就去和他沟通。艾伦不是妳最好的朋友吗?你的家人?还是甚么?”  
少女明显的退缩了一瞬，又加强了语气“但艾伦只看着你，他现在已经不听我们的劝告了。”  
少女的一席话让他皱紧眉目“妳怎么会以为艾伦能更听我的话?现在的他连上级的命令都可以反抗了。”  
“艾伦特别在乎你，我看到你常常进入他的房间。”  
利威尔捏了一下胳膊，差点发作。他忘了早晨时这少女经常在一等兵男宿外头等候他的青梅竹马，见到他时也是恭敬的敬礼，却没想到对方留心这么多。  
“艾伦总是不听我的劝告，但他自加入调查兵团后开口闭口都是兵长你。”少女的声音在压抑着急躁，字字带着嘶哑的音调，她试图保持礼貌，但显然无法做到“而你却不在乎他的感受，我看不出来你有将心放在他身上。”  
“所以，现在是在责怪我的意思吗?”利威尔的暴躁情绪已经爬到了四肢，他能感受血管在自己的额头上震跳，脾气不亚于面前的少女。  
“是的。”三笠说的很直白，面色阴沉宛如利威尔的复制人“兵长，你若不喜欢艾伦，为甚么不拒绝他?”  
利威尔抽了一下嘴角，一口气提了上来，却停在喉腔里，自己竟一时找不到理由响应。  
他每日对自己投问着同一模一样的问题，但那个无耻又自私的答案使他不愿意承认。  
“为甚么?”  
“因为我需要他。”他恼怒的低吼，不顾语句的粗暴。  
三笠的神情先是错愕，接着怨恨也染了全脸“我只想要从前的艾伦回来，在他远离我们之前。”  
“他要变成甚么样的人，是他自己的选择。”他不在意对方用何种态度对他这个长官说话，但却对那话语中的内容不满“他不是幼儿，妳要何时才认清这一点？＂  
“而你左右了他的选择!”三笠提高了音量，激动地将近要喊出声，引起了士兵的注意“但你分明不是真心对他，我只希望你能将艾伦还给我们!”  
“妳就算再在乎他，他也会离开的!”他向对方吼道，终于克制不住自己的怒火“妳知道为甚么吗?因为我最了解这种感受，我了解对无法改变的人放手是多么困难，但你们根本不在乎我经历了甚么!”一口积怨已久的怒气从肺叶窜上了喉头，悲愤的念头穿过了他的意识。有股力量正在掐住他，试图将他逼入绝境“调查兵团当然有计策，但没有最好的计策，因为艾尔文已经不在了！要我把艾伦还给你们，但谁来把艾尔文还给我!”  
一瞬之间，震撼的静默降临到了人群之中，使得全场鸦雀无声。他可以肯定，所有在场士兵都可以轻易地听到他那突然狂乱起来的心跳。  
三笠在他面前，脸色骇然，一句话也说不出。利威尔在那片刻之间发现少女脸上闪过无数复杂的思绪，他还无暇分辨，艾伦的声音就出现在耳里。  
“三笠?兵长?”艾伦在少女的背后不远处，犹豫是否要靠近他们。  
他被钉在了原地，而少女也是，没有人能给出一句象样的响应。  
紧接着，他在心中奋力鞭打自己的意识，面容僵硬的嘁声，大骂道“把这天杀的垃圾都打扫干净!”话后随即离开了集会场所，将愕然的众人留在后方。

他越走，越觉得自己的手臂发痒。他隔着衣袖挠着，越来越不舒服，像是有小虫子在前臂上爬行。他停下脚步，拉开制服的袖子，将贴在手臂上的纱布扯下。  
伤口基本上已经愈合了，仅剩下粉色的疤痕。他使尽的用指甲抓它，神经集中力似乎正在接近极限，好像在拉一只琴弦绷至最紧的提琴，濒临破裂。直到指甲缝里卡上血丝，他大骂一声，将那些纱布扔到地上。  
他靠在树边，因为高昂的情绪而气喘吁吁。  
失落感正在蔓延，它在灵魂深处与自己强迫失去的记忆相关联。而当记忆显现在他的眼前，寻求他的指认，自身却做不出合情理的反应，只能以可悲的狂怒取代所有的情绪，而当怒火退去，唯有让空虚的感受在心头留下无可救药的空白。  
而这全因为他再度提到了那个人的名字。  
几分钟后，有个人谨慎地靠近他，脚下扬起些许的黄土，利威尔知道来者是谁。  
“你想要甚么?”他脑袋还在整顿，将嗡鸣声赶出去。  
“我只是想来看看你的状况。”艾伦说，语气带着安抚的试探。  
他闭上嘴，安静了片刻，露出严肃的表情“我很虚假。”他缓缓地说“说的做的都是谎言。”  
“不，你不是。”  
少年对他的否认，再度激起他尚未平息的怒火。  
“我就是!你小子聋了没听到我和三笠说的话吗?”他朝着对方大吼。  
“我知道。”艾伦回应道，没有退缩。接着看起来是想努力想挤出一些话，却讲不出来，只能再重复一次“我都听到了。”  
利威尔雌牙的骂了一声，接着安静下来。  
“兵长，我想要帮你。”艾伦认真地说，试图兴起满腔虚假的鼓励“我该怎么做?”  
利威尔静得跟石头一样，连带着周遭的空气都凝结着，成为可怕的重量。  
他已乏力，无法再佯装坚韧不败的志气，心智只承载着杀人的绝望。  
“你知道我每天想的是甚么吗?”在过了好比几千个季度的等待后，利威尔终于开口，声音低沉“…我只想就这么不干了，撒手放弃要过的日子，放任这个世界不管了。”他垂目于砂土地，看着风在上头留下一道道如海波浪的痕迹“但我不行，因为还有你们，还有那些无辜的人想要活着，而我有责任…当我想要放弃的时候，我却又不希望国土和这片天地消失。”  
少年沉默了片刻，无法言语。想要靠近，却又被距离感阻隔在三步之外。  
最终，艾伦沉重的对他说“我正在面对它，我正和你一起面对它。”少年的双眸望着他的侧脸，轻声问“兵长，告诉我你希望的是甚么?”  
在少年的声音中，他提起头，无神的对着天空，看着薄云缓缓移动。  
他浑身的力量和精神都随着从他面前吹过的风一散而去了，只能用同样虚无却又沉重无比的声音说“我需要一切都停止。”  
他的声音嘶哑抖动，言语间仅剩疲倦“巨人、敌人、战争、声音、心脏…呼吸。”他没有看少年一眼，像是对着天空说“……该死的一切。”

-

利威尔是个骗子，利威尔认为自己是个骗子。  
艾伦尝试对长官发言，分开了双唇，话语无法产生。  
在艾伦初入利威尔班时有个百思不得其解的问题——他的直属长官十分神秘，注重清洁，喜欢的食物单一，擅长照顾人，来无影去无踪，从来不笑，永远扳着一张脸。  
于是少年在每夜遁入睡眠前揣测着，如果和利威尔兵长聊起关于茶叶或清洁的话题，或许对方会变得不像平时那么严肃也说不定?  
但就算自己表现的再优秀，清扫的再认真，他的长官也只会喔的给予一声平淡无波的赞叹。  
依前辈言，调查兵团的兵长曾经是个流氓，少年能从利威尔的肢体语言中察觉一二，他不只尊敬他的长官，更敬畏对方。  
利威尔令人感到害怕，并不是因为远近驰名的暴力教育，或对抗巨人时那股压倒性的力量。艾伦第一次对这名黑发男子感到恐惧，是当对方收起刀，开始对付人类的时候。  
当他的长官在一道命令下遁入思考之际，那表情犹如铭肤镂骨的降临在他的眼里。  
冷静、冷酷、嘴角绷紧、脸部的线条和那双灰色的瞳眸变得阴险狠戾，全然抛去了感情，成为一团浓重的黑影。这时的利威尔，就像是关在囚笼里的黑豹。  
那彷佛是完全换了一个人似的，男子的皮肤化为一层坚硬的盔甲，带着一股成则为王，败者为贼的使命感。少年知道，这样的利威尔接受的指令，只能成功，不许失败。  
少年确定那不是真正的利威尔，但在那一霎之间，他明白自己匮乏的就是那股力量。  
而要拥有那份力量，代价是否就如同自己的长官一样，将永远的被夺去微笑的能力?  
而另一件令他困惑的事情，发生在目睹利威尔露出笑容的那一刻。  
在希斯特莉亚登基的那天，他的长官对他们笑了，少年很惊讶，但也不是那么惊讶。  
在当时回朔的半年前，少年正为基本巨人化锻炼了一整天，于黄昏时刻前往旧基地的厨房后门打算喝口水。在经过墙角时，艾伦撞见了大老远前来基地视察的艾尔文.史密斯团长，对方和利威尔兵长站在树阴下，后者手里拿着他再熟悉不过的纪录表，嘴上像在谈论着自己听不懂的公务。  
他的直属长官嘴上碎念，脸一样的凶煞，而兵团长却是安静的回话，竟成了下属发牢骚的对象。  
少年当时打算依规制上前向两位长官敬礼，但当他刚跨出半步时，眼前的景象让他吃了一惊。  
艾尔文团长双手捧着利威尔的脸颊，并低下头吻了对方。  
微风吹动树叶沙沙作响，映在两人身上的影子摇摇晃晃，男人的手掌几乎盖住了利威尔整张脸，而后者乌黑的发丝轻柔的在风中飘动。  
他的长官原本那张说个不停气恼的嘴，一下子就安静了。  
少年到此刻才明白那两人之间的关系，这让当时少年的内心有一部分落空了，如投入井底的石子沉沉的落了下去。但艾尔文团长亲吻利威尔的画面沦肌浃髓的烙印在他的记忆中，那个柔和如梦的景象太过于美妙，足以让他眼里的泪光闪烁。  
在两人离开对方后，艾尔文团长的额头靠在利威尔的前额上，用鼻子蹭了对方的鼻尖后才迈开双足快速地离开。离去时男人的脸上挂着忍耐不住的、看似不好意思的微笑。  
而背向团长的利威尔兵长待在原地，脸颊绯红，男子用衣袖擦了擦鼻子，过了几秒后，也才彷若再也隐藏不了的，露出一张腼腆的笑容。男子抱紧着胸前那迭文件，愉快的笑了。  
少年没有告诉利威尔，自己其实早已看过对方的笑容。但他始终不解，利威尔的笑脸为何会对着那发出一道道夺去自己人性的命令，使其仅剩空洞表情的同一人。  
而在艾尔文团长离世后，艾伦明白，只要他的长官一天不踏入那座墓园，前者就永远不会从利威尔的心中离去。  
战火和阴谋正在蚕食他们的心智，终将使人走向崩溃。他肩负拯救人类的使命，他的长官也是，没有人能逃避这项责任。  
但岁月迁移，他的长官却不再是他憧憬的那副模样。他依然倾慕于对方，在一年又一年的相处之中更倾心于对方，但男子的颓丧和作风却与自己背道而驰。  
他没有时间了，少年想要往前奔跑，而这名男子却留在原地，不管他如何地催促，利威尔始终留在原地。  
少年明白自己现在是独自一人在奋战，而他必须尽早结束这一切，使世界回复正轨，使所有受伤之人的心再次复原。  
“我能为你做甚么?”少年问利威尔，期盼能再拉他的长官一把，只要利威尔愿意将手交给他“兵长，我们还是——”  
“我们甚么也不是。”利威尔冰冷的对着前方，甚至不愿意施舍给少年一眼“现在，从我的眼前消失。”

-

利威尔坐在钟塔的圆拱窗上，盘起腿，静望着天边。在离开训练场后，他想稍作歇息，避开吵杂的人群。  
在寝室无法使人平静，无名树的枝头不再茂密如昔的现在，他简直是只没有枝头可以栖息的乌鸦，最终只能逃出军营。  
后来，他想起了城西的钟楼，便攀了上去。当他坐下时，利威尔意识到自己已经不知道多久没有爬上高处了。  
公园里，有画家扛着画板与一条绿波荡漾的运河和历史古城乡遥相望。河边树木红叶纷披，穿着羊毛背心的儿童撒出面包屑给鸽子和野鸭喂食。修士走出神学院，穿过河上的古石桥，在桥尾不远处的喷水池边坐着很多人，个个裹着外套。细目凝看，是诗人正在朗诵诗歌，欣赏文学的听众群聚专注聆听。  
剧院敞开的大门里恍惚听见有彩排中的歌声声传来，听不清唱的是甚么剧情，但听见也罢不听见也罢，反正不会在记忆中留下任何痕迹。  
他将两条腿挂在拱窗外，意识有种漂浮感，身体却很重，彷佛惟有思维随着璇风上升，而肉体则全力的将他扯下地面，一时之间，他不知道自己身于哪方。  
天色渐暗，飞鸟正在归巢，风也开始致力于扬起旗帜。  
在家家户户点起灯火，街边亮起火炬和冰晶灯时，利威尔听见钟塔的回旋楼梯下响起步履回声，徐徐地往高处攀行。  
他没有往回看，没有去猜想这个稳重平静的脚步声是谁。  
他闭起眼睛，听见风声簌簌，脚步也于不久后登上了塔顶。  
“兵长。”三笠的声音在他身后唤道。  
利威尔疲惫地睁开眼睛，发出一个声音响应对方。他回过头，看见少女手中捧着折迭整齐的橄榄色斗篷。  
少女见他回头，便将斗篷递上，边用她独有的沉静嗓子说道“你的斗篷忘在训练场了，天气已经转凉，你不能忘记它。”  
利威尔瞥了斗篷一眼，收手接过它，为自己披上。他缓慢地扣着钮扣，垂目足底的城市，没有说话。  
他并不想表现的还在计较，他根本不会跟少女计较，尤其是在对方以这种拐弯抹角的方式对他道歉，而他又自认为是个卑鄙之人时。只是他的嘴像是被胶黏上了，说话的体力彷似经稍早的折腾已被抽干。  
三笠胳膊上夹着一根长长的铁钩和一束编束完成的干柴，那是点灯需要的工具。这时间是点灯人登上钟塔的时刻，看来少女抢了对方的工作。  
三笠单手举起铁钩，向塔顶的火盆伸了一下，戳啊戳的边说道“火盆太重了。”  
利威尔终究是在几秒钟后解除了凝滞状态，站了起来。他接过少女手里的干柴和火种，让对方专注将火盆勾下。  
他知道少女分明是想让他一同做这件事，三笠的力气何等的大，没有人会不知道的。  
火盆被勾了下来，三笠举着它，利威尔则将含有硫磺和硝石的干柴放入，点起一把火。  
小小的火苗立刻爬满了柴堆，如一团蓝色的幽魂横流在木制的小山丘上，接着它成为了一座火山，用赤红的黄金火焰燃尽整片树林。  
少女将火盆放回塔顶的勾上，疾风吹来，吹起两人的黑发，也惊吓了行道上运货的骡子，它脖子上的铃铛铃铃作响，传入塔顶上的人耳中，变得又小又轻。  
他们回过头，夜晚已经淹没大地，城市的灯火彷若遍地洒落的繁星，天空好像掉到了地上，而他们飞的好高。  
王城的钟塔亮了，发出耀眼的橘黄色光，点亮人类的漫漫长夜，点亮了黑暗中的希望，指引迷途人免于原地徘徊。而在点亮明灯的路上，他们必定只能走上那条迂回盘旋的道路，不停地往上爬。  
“妳应该很清楚，不管是谁都不能左右他的，所以就别在这件事情上互相指责了。”  
在他隐没在风声的话语里，少女拉紧了脖子上的围巾，深怕它随风远去。他们站在那俯览千里风貌的高塔上，成为点亮灯火的人，在辽阔的夜空里，影子却孤苦伶仃。  
但他们仍然坦荡的立足于此，就如塔身仍然坚不可摧，巍然屹立，在旷远迷茫的荆棘路上，一往无前。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好想念文文喔(就你写的在那逼逼)。  
下一章末端会有文文的戏份嘿，会怎么发展我先安静了。^^
> 
> 其实有点惊悚的那段，就真的只是幻觉，黑影子是利利当年头一回爬入文文的房间时，室内所有人的动向，所有的回忆和自己做过的事都成为了创伤。  
而就算不去想起，回避记忆，但生活中还是都是对方的影子。不管是金色的稻穗、韩吉的勋章、奈尔的马车、还是最后三笠爬上钟塔为他送的衣服(因为文文当年也在那帮他披上外套)，都是期望看到的是对方但对方已经不再的幻影。  
而这一整篇都是求救的信号，在他感受到自己已经成为透明人，全世界的人都看不见他的那种孤独感时，还是有人想对他伸出援手。韩吉想要帮他，但碍于自己的职责而拒绝，奈尔一度可以帮助他，但因为意外而失败，艾伦也愿意帮助他，但他推开了对方。  
这系列中的利歪并不是完全没有喜欢Eren的，只是和他经历过的感情比较起来差距太大了，于是他也觉得这段关系是虚假的且自己是不负责任的。  
三笠对他初要求时都是以一群朋友的身分，她并没有承认自己对Eren的感觉。而利利的确没有像三笠那么全心为Eren着想，为了延续自己的生存意识，他对Eren的态度是带着一点自私态度的，同时也伴随了自我厌恶。  
身为阿卡曼，他理解三笠对Eren的感觉所以很自责，而三笠听见他说出白夜的那一天，也同样很自责。  
因为一直觉得三笠和兵长的关系常常因为Eren被踹(?)单方面剑拔弩张的，所以写了这一次的对话，觉得他们虽然两个眼神坏嘴坏但都还是有温柔的一面的。  
而两人也知道不管如何，他们还是得一起站在最前线，走过最艰难的道路，就算没有人知晓他们的痛苦和牺牲，但他们还是会为了人类挺身而出。
> 
> 最后欢迎按下小红心或小蓝手。٩꒰ ꇐω ꇐ๑꒱۶  



	22. 第二十二章‧暴君

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、利年龄私设、微ErenxLevi

调查兵团收到了一封信，从狭海对岸寄来的一封秘密信件。  
遥记起艾伦离开的那天，利威尔几乎没有感到意外，他们用尽办法也没防止少年离开帕拉蒂岛，好在少年一直是安全的。  
岁月如流，他们与时间赛跑着，有更多更重要的事情必须去做。而整个世界像是蒙上了一层灰，闷的连声音都传不进来。  
新的一天在荒凉的牧草地和雾气笼罩的农场上绽放，天空的太阳是没有感情的白，灰烬从天空中落下。  
这是利威尔看到的每一天。  
他除了工作外，还必须忙着将这些灰烬打扫干净，人们可以看见他拿着湿抹布在兵团里进进出出，但抹布总是干净的，水桶里的水清澄的可以拿来洗手。  
他重复这样的动作，忙碌的忘了计算时间，等他回过神来时，少年少女们都长大了。  
阿尔敏、三笠、让、他们稚气的脸都长开了，各个像个大人。还有莎夏，一样的贪吃，但越来越漂亮，几年前康尼的个头还比他矮一些，现在已经高的吓人。他们总是在傍晚聚集于食堂中，哪怕晚餐时间已过仍然没有一个人愿意离开，像是害怕隔了一个夜晚又会有人悄声无息地离去。  
而利威尔自己总是显得不慌不忙，他也不像过去那么暴躁，成天满口秽言秽语的骂人，只因他甚么也感觉不到。  
他看起来没什么异样，甚至很平静，但也像是失去对身分的认同，变成一缕幽魂，游荡在一栋又一栋的建筑物之间，和在夜晚徒然变的空旷而孤单的陌生寝室里。  
他有时会幻想自己是一阵烟尘，不会思考，如此他便能自由。  
至于梦境又停止了，取而代之的是各种稀奇古怪的幻影，夜里小钟在墙上滴答滴答的响着，他总感觉到自己并非独处，当他打开书本，一双无形的眼睛会在他头顶上看着他，当他准备休息，他知道有甚么在偷听他在浴室梳洗。这些并未造成他的困扰，他明白这些都来自于自己的幻想，每夜他都会给那些幻想命名，轻轻的写在手臂上，直到昏沉的睡意降临。

这日下午，他将新型立体基动装置重重的放在团长办公室桌上。  
“疑，怎么了?＂韩吉抬起头问，她没被眼罩遮住的右眼表露出疑惑“立体机动装置出了问题吗?＂  
“不，只是用不习惯。＂利威尔说。  
“不习惯?＂韩吉的表情有些吃惊“但你使用的状态挺完美的啊?＂  
她的眼睛炯炯有神，神情干练，体态依旧俊挺，高亢的语调仍然跟当年一样。  
“我还是用旧的吧，更加顺手一些。＂  
“那雷枪呢?你会使用雷枪的吧?＂韩吉拧着眉毛注视着他，却发现利威尔的视线根本不在她身上，他看似在对她说话，实际心不在焉。  
“我不需要雷枪，拿刀就行了。除非有必要，不然我还是用刀就好了。＂利威尔的声音有种无法明说的坚持。  
“…我知道了。＂韩吉沉默了片饷回答道“没关系，你就照你的意思吧。但是为了作战，新的制服还是得换上。＂  
利威尔嗯了一声。  
他离开韩吉办公室的时候，天上下起了午后的太阳雨，在蒙蒙细雨中回到了军官宿舍。  
房间的床上摆着一迭新制服，十胜石黑的贴身高领和长裤，以及全新的武装带。利威尔拿起来端详了一阵，换了上去。  
他将绿色的披风带到布坊，布坊老板是个干瘦的老妪，但发型扎的时髦，十分讲究穿着，她身上的裙子缝纫细致，钮扣在她胸前闪闪芳亮。  
老太太撑着饱受岁月蹂躏的身躯，细腻的拆下了披风上的自由之翼，将披风泡浸染缸里。绿色的布料逐渐沉浸黝黑的染料中，浸成黑色。  
当利威尔离开布坊时雨也停了，他望着西陲的太阳，缓缓往西方天际线烙下的殷红圆盘，用它独特的颜色让天地都燃烧了。  
他独自一人，静静地在烈火燃烧的大地中站立许久。

-

夏天感觉就要来临了，在正午放眼大地万物蓬勃，草原绿意盎然。  
他在行前去了无名树下，古树上无花无叶，枝干歪扭痉挛，光秃秃的一片，这棵树现在比初见时还要残老。  
焦黑的树干剥落，扭曲的树枝让人难以想象它也曾经拥有饱满的生命。如今的它就像残缺的记忆，也是历经风霜的流浪汉，疲惫的走到了人生的终点。  
利威尔已经好一些日子没有注意这棵树，或许是一个月，或是一年?  
他将那本《永无岛》轻轻地放在树根上，并离开它。  
少年失去了永无岛，他说，但他也不在乎。

鸣笛吹响，钢铁的怪物向前闯去，船头劈开汹涌的大浪。岸上的士兵正在为他们送行，船舵拍打大海，他们没有迎风飘扬的旗帜，无声无息地往未知的大地潜行。  
利威尔是在头昏目眩中渡过狭海的，虽长年使用立体机动在天上飞来窜去，但这似乎没有在适应航海的晕眩上起到太大的作用。  
他嘴里衔着一根烟，吸了一点又熄灭，过了一会又点上，彷佛用烟计算着距离，青年士兵们感到不解，但没人阻止他。  
他沉默地坐在甲板之下，在昏暗的船舱里，分不清白天黑夜。靠着沙夏肚子饿的次数计算时间，而他的怀表在口袋里滴答作响。  
生活于帕拉蒂岛的他们鲜少搭船，即使搭乘船只也多行驶在平稳的运河上，几次在大洋上的航行皆让众人苦不堪言。他们被海浪举起、放下、颠来倒去，柯尼和让的呕吐让船舱内充斥着酸臭味，这是他此生经历过最漫长的旅途，但并不因为海上的波讨汹涌，而是他们明白即将迎来的杀戮。  
“兵长。”是三笠，她端着咸猪肉馅饼和凉扁豆的晚餐，递给了利威尔。  
他不吭一声接了过来，没有任何胃口，他没有告诉其他人自己已经很久吃不出食物的味道了。  
三笠隔着一个又一个摆放杂物的木箱，在他对面坐下来。她成长了很多，头发剪得更短，潮湿的发丝紧贴着面颊，眼神成熟而深沉。  
“兵长。＂三笠呼唤他，隐身在阴影中“当你发觉一直追随的人变了，那代表甚么?＂  
利威尔从餐盘中抬起了眼，那双灰蓝色的眼睛瞇了起来。他考虑该如何响应对方这模棱两可的问题，最后决定直说“代表妳再也无法掌握他，再也无法动摇他的选择。＂  
“无法动摇他的选择。＂三笠重复着这句话，好几次，随后她望进利威尔的眼里，沉着嗓子问道“那后果会是如何?＂  
他转动水壶，接着长饮一口，让脑袋清醒“代表妳将要失去他了。＂他的声音扬起，带着不合时宜的娱乐性，这说话的方式让自己想起了肯尼。  
听闻此言，三笠只是垂下头，眼神黯淡下来，利威尔知道这件事实在接下来的日子里将会逐渐啃噬着对方内心的难忍焦虑。  
“总之，好好的活下去，一个都不许死。＂  
他的声音在黑暗中回荡着，对着大家说，同时有惨白的灯光穿透黑夜，从窄小的窗外照射进来。  
他们到达彼岸港口了。

-

夜幕中，月影飘忽，浓烟滚滚。世界一片灰暗，烟硝和尘土的味道飘荡在风中。利威尔站在楼房顶端——或者说楼房残骸的高耸石柱上。这栋建筑半边全坍，而它是广场中为数不多还能勉强看出原貌的楼房，市民广场里布满砖石残骸，残骸底下压着没了气息的男人女人。  
面对这怵目惊心的景象，这些砖瓦、尸块碎的极为彻底，而他还像个秃鹰，活生生的站在顶端俯视着。  
头骨碎裂和尖叫哀鸣等种种声响在空气中翻腾不休，他在士兵们的惊呼中一马当先，灵巧的闪过智慧巨人的攻击范围，雷电般的削开颚之巨人的面部肌肉，接着让士兵们一拥而上。  
利威尔在指挥中叫着他们的名字，拉紧每个人的注意力，让他们动作矫健。那些火光跟随着他们飞舞，在众人眼中闪烁，烧进人心的最深处。  
接着整个世界消失在一片鲜红的痛苦咆哮中，他闻到炮弹击发的烟硝和血肉的味道，空气中弥漫的刺鼻的烟雾，人们在地面上呻吟呜咽，发出痛苦尖叫。  
他往建筑物上飞升，穿过一道探照灯的白色光束，在那一瞬间里他穿过了痛苦的记忆，就恍如那个白昼贯穿全日的春季。他站在高楼上，差点连踩到自己的影子都会跌倒，往脚下望，将死之人的身体了无生气，他们的脸庞僵硬、骇人，面目全非。  
他让自己专注于眼期前的战斗，如同计划的刨开兽之巨人的后颈，把吉克肮脏的身躯挖了出来。他的血液奔腾着，几乎忍不下那份狂怒，面对达成誓言只有一步之遥，但他的责任更远于此。  
男孩尖叫着哭喊他们的母亲，但他们造成的噩梦一样将众人斩尽杀绝。直到利威尔离开战场时为止，他的刀上流淌满满马莱士兵和巨人的血。他把这恶心的家伙扔上飞船，那臭猴子还有脸哀嚎叫痛。  
往下检视着这片大陆，他的胳膊酸得难以抬起，但仍在混乱的街道战场中寻找士兵们的身影。  
“他们都还好吗?”韩吉从驾驶舱回过头来对他问道，噪音极大，他们只能用喊的对话。  
他没有吭声，唯有看见黄毛猴子还躺在坚硬的船舱地上。这人正骨头发疼，背部叫嚣抗议，浑身肌肉疲惫不堪地冒着热气。  
利威尔胃里霎时冒起一股恶心，他迈开刽子手般的步伐疾步走向吉克，不等对方反应，便率先一脚踢在对方头上。  
韩吉要阻止他，而他嘴里恶狠狠地骂道“我会让出此计划的人付上该死的代价。”自己嘴里冒出的可能是粗暴的方言，也不管对方有没有听懂，抛下被袭击而震惊的男人便离开了前舱。  
他前脚才穿过间门，就恰好迎上了众人归来。  
“艾伦和三笠回来了!＂阿尔敏对舱内喊道。  
那个穿着灰袍的男子出现在船舱里时，利威尔一眼就认出了他，即使对方的样貌已经变得陌生，他还是一眼就认出了他。  
脏，这是利威尔脑中窜起的第一个想法。大叔，这是第二个评价。他眨了一下眼睛，努力不让洁癖影响自己的判断能力。  
“你怎么会搞得这么脏…”他听见自己这么说，声音穿过吵杂的引擎。那男子脸上蓄胡，发色似乎变深了，他知道这是因为头发变长的缘故“好像是掉进屎坑一样。”  
他看见那名男子抬起头，从一缕缕深色发丝后看着它，脸上留着巨人化的痕迹，眼睛是天寒地冻般的颜色  
“兵长。”  
利威尔听见对方叫他，那声音成为促使他动作的催化剂，他狠狠给了男子一脚，看着对方摔在地上，和那金毛老兄一样。  
“真怀念啊，艾伦。”他说“你还是最好踹的那一个。”和对方说话的感觉很奇怪，像是对着一个素未谋面的人，即使他曾与对方何等的亲近，但此时他言语中只剩生疏的寒意。  
而男子的响应与他相仿，他们是熟识的陌生人。那双冰晶的眼眸中已经没有绿地，男子看见的东西已经盘旋在众人的头顶上，就好比进击的巨人俯视着地面上的人类，控制事态的走向。

因为艾伦的计划，马莱死了成千数百的人民，牺牲了莎夏。  
青年士兵们对着出生入死的同伴痛哭着，而他将目光落在归来者身上。  
许久不见的少年一头长发、浑身脏污，满脸未清理的胡渣。那张脸仍是他熟悉的艾伦.耶格尔，但对方的神情和语态彷佛在告诉他，这已经不是当年那个会在大树下和同伴嬉笑打闹的单纯少年。  
但他仍一心盼望着，少年所做一切都是有理由的。  
这次的作战行动中牺牲了八人，包含莎夏在内，那个贪吃又有点愚笨的少女，那个活跃又勇敢的少女。更多的死亡，来自马莱的军人以及市民，无数的生命在一眨眼间灰飞烟灭。  
他曾希望在到达大海后，为了自由的这场杀戮能有所间歇，让一辈子都在与城墙和巨人抗争的艾尔迪亚人能有时间来重建和疗伤。  
但当风从西方吹来，即使是在这里，离地面三英里的飞船上，空气中仍然弥漫着烟雾。  
在地面摇摇欲坠的水泥砖墙的背后，无辜的生命仍然在分崩离析。  
他注意到阿尔敏，而对方也恰好望向他，对方全身僵硬地跪在原地。利威尔一度以为对方因为接踵而来的震惊而崩溃，但金发的青年没有，只是将彷徨无措藏在眼中，绷起身躯重新站起。  
只是他们知道彼此、每个人心中都是同一个念想——说不定，其实还有其他路可以走的。

-

在回到帕拉蒂岛后，他曾经去看过艾伦一次。  
他下令拘捕了艾伦.耶格尔，将对方关押在中央地牢中，断绝与所有士兵的联系。  
艾伦不肯对外透漏在马莱度过的时间是如何跟义勇兵密会的，或是这次的攻击事件是如何策画，而这也在他与韩吉的意料之内。  
在进入地牢时，利威尔轻摆一下手势，让看守的士兵退开距离，自己经过一个个空荡的铁门，来到走廊尽头的最后一间牢房。  
少年，或者已经该称呼他为男人，赤着上半身坐在床缘。对方看起来高了许多，肩膀更宽、更有力，五官成熟而锐利。  
利威尔一时觉得有点恍惚，多年前自己也曾站在这个位置观察着艾伦.耶格尔。当时的艾伦还是个孩子，带着迷茫与慌张，反应有些愚钝，但有着一双坚忍不拔的草绿色双目和不屈服的意志。  
如今对方的样子已经变了。现在的艾伦.耶格尔是十九岁的人了，身体健壮，脸色略带狠相。而他，利威尔.阿卡曼用同一个姿态盘算着对方的心思，但仅剩自己一个人。  
“你来这做甚么?”他听见牢里的人对他说，声音恍惚来自冥冥的远处。  
“为了再踹你一脚。”他回，说得非常缓慢，比死去的人更像死人“很高兴见到你还活着。”  
那双发亮的瞳眸从阴影中注视他，落在他手上“你要将它们交给我吗?”  
利威尔在墙边，掂了掂手中要交给对方的衣物，给了自己一段无意义的等待时间。俄尔，他让背部离开了墙，用钥匙进了牢房，生锈的铁门发出沉重的声响。  
他没有看青年，把要交给对方的衣衫放在床头的矮柜上。  
“你看起来不太一样了，兵长。＂艾伦低着头说，声音像是地牢里回荡的脚步声一般低沉。   
利威尔停下了手边的动作，盯着墙面“看来女巫的魔咒解除了。＂他说，不知道自己哪来的心思开玩笑。  
艾伦瞇起眼睛，对着地面的表情毫无软化的迹象。  
利威尔的脸上没有岁月折磨与其他战争和疾病蹂躏过的痕迹，或许是有的，但几乎微乎其微。  
他还保持着当年最鼎盛时刻的体态和身材，可是毫无疑问，他在这两年彷佛过了极致残酷的数十年。  
他性格和神情中的柔软已经消失殆尽，和那些早已退役的老军官如出一辙，好似泯除了所有个人特性，成为一个黑铁铸造的生化人。  
“但你的内心没有变。”艾伦低声指出。  
利威尔知道青年说的是甚么，就从他走进大牢的这个行为看来，他始终杀不死心中的那一点恻隐之心。他的人性弱点轻易的袒露在经验老到的军事家面前，更何况是集众多智慧巨人为一体的青年。  
“你倒是变了很多。＂他说，让自己注意着铁柜上的灰尘和污渍。  
青年的眼睛徐缓着沿着他的背脊往上爬，爬到他的脸上“你没有使用新型立体机动装置和新的武器。＂  
他毫无波澜的解释“那只是我用不习惯。＂  
“用不习惯?＂艾伦面无表情，用冷静的语气说着“也是，要抛弃熟悉已久的事物放手迎接全然陌生的新世界，对你来说的确是很困难的一件事情。＂在微弱的光线下，艾伦的双眼仍然闪着冰晶的光。  
“我的确没办法像你做的那么彻底。”他语带讽刺地回。  
青年眼眸凌厉的观察着他的侧脸“我需要让一切都停止。”对方冲破了他的话语，用一种试图说服与解释的语气稍稍拉高了音量“战争、巨人、迫害，那些是残害我们的事物，是你一直想摆脱的梦靥，而我用的是最有效率的方式。”  
“你自作主张的计划让我们失去了莎夏，杀了数以千计毫不相干的市民，而你却为此没有半点感觉吗?我不知道原来你已经残忍到了这种地步。＂他低声咆啸，凛冽的眼神透漏着愤怒。  
“我的寿命所剩无几!”艾伦对他低吼，他们的声音在大牢里就像睡眠中的猛兽“而我做的事情，皆是从你和前任调查兵团团长身上学到的。”  
“闭嘴。”利威尔的太阳穴抽痛了一瞬，手掌一下子紧紧握成拳头，他生存的意念摇摇欲坠。  
“没有不流血的革命，没有不牺牲换来的成功，要得到就必须失去，为成大业我必须这么做，这是我在调查兵团学到的，这是你教会我的。＂艾伦坚定的盯着他“没有人会知道选择的结果会是如何，可能是希望，也可能是绝望，但这只有不断前行的人才能知道答案。＂  
在事态下的逼不得已，青涩的少年已经被留在了回忆里。艾伦.耶格尔为了成为强者不断的进击，利威尔已经无法在青年的脸上看到喜悦与爱恨，它们被埋藏在了他人无法触碰的位置，就如同他自己一样。少年走上了他的后路，而且更加的果决，毫不迟疑。  
“我不断的在前进，不会停在原地，所以我不会抗拒时间改变的自己。必须得来的我会接受，必须舍弃的我会抛在过去。＂  
随着青年的语落，他对对方冷酷的一针见血感到一阵突如其来的怅惘。他让无情的空气蔓延开来，吸入他们的肺部和鼻腔里。  
“真可惜。＂利威尔低声说“你终究还是成为这悲哀的样子。”  
“我必须如此。”青年说“因为自从当年的玛利亚之墙夺回战后，你就完全的离开我们了。”  
他是留在调查兵团的那个人，对方才是离开的那个，但对于青年的指控，利威尔做不出任何辩驳。  
“你已经不是我当年景仰的那个模样了。”青年不动声色的说，摸不透情绪起伏“我知道那是因为艾尔文团长。”  
“你以为你在说些甚么?”对方激起了利威尔心中一把无名火，推使他阴冷的瞪向艾伦。  
“我听你亲口说的。”艾伦低下头眨眼睛，声音很低沉“我说谎了，850年的秋天，在我们于西北方山林里的湖泊对头训练硬质化的那日，我失控将你吞进嘴里前是有听见你说的话的，而我明白你说的人是艾尔文团长。”  
利威尔站在那里，像只结冰的乌鸦，紧绷的情绪一瞬间从体内涌出，让他感到一阵僵麻。他让脑袋飞速旋转，重回那日的记忆。  
“但我不去在意，因为我只是个平白无故出现在你面前的士兵。就算你没办法给我任何回应，我还是在那里。直到艾尔文团长离世后，我还是在那，希望你能够看见我。”艾伦一边说，一边抬起头，面色却不协调的很深沉。青年的声音里有种捉模不定的愤慨与绝望，像是情感在烟消云散前的最后一次挣扎“但你最终还是把我推开了。”  
利威尔在对方熟悉的嗓音中，细数自己这些年来的经历。  
在每夜蚀骨的折磨中，阴霾如同天空塌落一般骤然降临在他的头顶。他无声的叫骂这个世界恣意妄为的践踏他的人生，摀住耳朵，缩在椅子或角落里，将肺中的空气都推出去，但却喊不出半点声音，直到他不知道自己为了甚么而吶喊。  
死的人到底是谁，是那个已经入土为安的人，还是他这个留下来的人?  
他垂视着坐在床缘的青年，说出自己都不敢置信的刻薄响应“我说过我们之间只不过是场游戏。”  
“你是阿卡曼——”  
“我是阿卡曼，所以呢?”他冷峭地嘶声骂道“少拿这点左右我的想法，我很清楚自己追随那个男人的原因是甚么，这不是因为那狗屁血统，是我自己要这么做的。”  
“但你并没有出于自己的自由意志，选择你想选择的事。＂青年有些暴戾的说“兵长，你对艾尔文团长的执着、信任、服从，几乎毁了你此生此世，你只是他一辈子的奴隶。＂  
“你根本不了解他。＂利威尔露出自己独有的凶横语调“你不了解他真正的梦想和他一生的执着。＂  
他们用冰刀般的眼色攻击着彼此，利威尔从过去就认知到，在850年后，艾伦.耶格尔便早已长大成人了。他与艾伦之间总有着一股剑拔弩张的气息，即使他们也曾经将彼此的感情缠绕在一块，但在意志相违背时，他们不会退让，不会为了对方、不会屈服于情感和任何位阶的威压。  
“我问过很多次。”青年的声音穿透沉默，挡在两人之间“你真心喜欢过我吗?”  
利威尔听见青年问他，这问题让他兴起意图嘲笑自己与这段感情的冲动。  
“有的。”他说，只是用一种悠远而不闪烁的语气“但再也不了。”  
他惊讶于自己如今能轻易的将它说出口，在噬血的战争过后，他对于青年的那份怀想已经留在了荒无人烟的大陆海港上。  
而在对方面前，他也不再需要伪装那面自己再也无法维持的表象。  
“我是个失败的长官，很抱歉，我并不是你想象中的那样。”  
在寂静中，他拉开了自己的左手袖口，就好像最初对少年展示一把精细的左轮手枪一样。  
一条条布满腥红伤痕的手臂残暴的映入两人眼帘，在那些新鲜的伤口底下，爬满了更多平坦发白的旧伤，狰狞着诉说利器在上头划开的痛楚，和持刀者对自我的暴行。  
青年的眼睛轻轻地落在他的手臂上，伸出手，握住它。  
在对方的触碰下，利威尔不断回想起那位坐在树下，让他忘记了生活中所有烦忧和痛苦的少年。艾伦既非需要他听令行事的长官，也非赋予牵绊的情人，他只是一个怀有伟大梦想的孩子，顺着无名树旁的河水漂来他的河岸，参与他孤独且破碎的漫漫岁月，带了一阵繁花锦簇的时节。  
“在这条路上，我曾经带领你，你曾经辅佐我。而如今痛我恨你的作为，你看不起我的态度。”他的话像阴天细雨，连着整座岛上的乌云一块降落在两人身上。  
“我们已经渐行渐远…”他说，接着他们不语，没有满心的慌乱与畏惧，只是让这项事实安静的摊示在眼前。  
艾伦抓着他手腕时摩擦到的伤口，让他感觉到自己不属于这个世界，现实把他抛离在遥迢千里之外。在自己每次于手臂上刻下伤疤时，他便能看见通往另一个世界的石之门就在前方，但如隔万丈。他可以感觉到门后冰冷的气息向他袭来，让他不敢前进，假如走入了那扇门，便会陷入为自己此生赎罪的可怕惩罚，无数亡魂正在门后等待着他。  
但当他向后退，现世带给他的痛苦却不亚于地狱轮回，于是他只能迈开脚步，在无边无际的黑暗中奔跑，在现实与死亡的交会处寻找自己的归属。  
但记取不了教训的自己总还是会回头望一眼现实之中的冷暖伤悲，于是他一而再再而三的回到这里，就如同现在自己冥顽不灵的那颗心依然试着想象，眼前的青年仍是从前那位在大树下教他折纸船，在海岸边为他遮风挡雨的少年。  
“我知道，你的同伴是何等的重要，我知道你一心是为了艾尔迪亚人，我还知道你被脑中的那些东西影响了。但事实摆在眼前，在追寻自由和大义的这条路前，我们已经无法合作了。”利威尔沉声说，脸上仍崭露不出任何应对的情绪，就像个空泛的告别“到此为止吧。你再做出甚么荒唐的举动，我会拚上这条命去阻止你的。＂  
青年站了起来，高过了他许多，高的不可思议。对方低头看着他，眼里的热度正在流逝，那种坚定不移地等待和在青涩中抱着希望的岁月已经逝去，它已成长，变的寒冷，就像这突如其来的拥抱一样不温不火。  
“为了达成目的我会不择手段。＂  
利威尔听见艾伦在他耳边说，而环住他的那双手很轻。于是他也拥抱了青年，用微乎其微的力道抱住了对方。  
在那之后，体内冰冷刺骨的川河覆盖了整片天地。他感到心如刀缴，彷佛他熟悉的一切，过去温暖的记忆全都离他远去。  
他忆起在无名树的河岸，于悠长生命中为他织补碎裂梦境，在春天为他灌溉繁花，在冬日于树头上用金黄照亮惨白世界的人并不是少年，而是赋予他悠远从不止息温暖的男人。

-

分别从来就不是容易的，而他与艾伦的分别同样的痛苦——他是指实质上的那种。  
他真应该爆打耶格尔那两兄弟，尤其是那个黄毛猴子，他该将对方切个粉碎，碾成肉泥抹在粪坑的边上，让夏季的蛆虫去将它啃食殆尽再腐化于大地土壤里。  
但想这些做甚么呢?一切都太迟了，或许他连思考都没办法有了。  
火光与爆裂的声响带来他最后错愕的情绪。四面八方传来的烟硝味和空气轰鸣之声转瞬消失，消失得甚是唐突且不自然，简直就像天空中有人抡起一把锋利的断头釜一举斩断了吟唱者的喉咙。  
火烧的疼痛、利刃的撕裂使他体认到精神与肉体上全然的毁灭。  
就像海洋与风暴共舞，此生境遇的毒苦使他跌入让人嘶吼叫喊的噩梦里，日日夜夜的尝受创伤的折磨，使他疲倦至极。  
二十九年又七个月的迷离失所，他终于领会自己以一种悲苦而残酷的方式出生在世时，就早已走进一条死亡的漫长暗巷。他也回想起，当他在地下街看见天空的那一刻，就明白自己会为它而死。  
接着，没有任何预兆，这将他挤碎成一团肉糊的高压空气转瞬间尽皆消失。在那时，他已然匮乏，于是他坐以待毙，眼睁睁的看着生灵万物将他抛弃。  
他开始下坠，不停止的向下坠。  
活在名为死亡的颤栗深渊里，坠入地狱般的连环梦靥，度过了一季又一季、一年又一年，体验着超越人所能扛下的伤痛，承受五脏六腑的毁灭，直到他开始遗忘，遗忘了痛苦悲伤，遗忘了曾经的愤怒喜悦。  
他丢失了所有，而他再也不会受伤。  
岁月如歌、时日如飞，他跌入了无边无际的深潭中，水流拥抱着他的躯体，抚慰着他的精神，宁静、缓慢的将他带往更遥远的彼方。  
当他再度张开双眼，呼吸着空气，用四肢触碰草地，那便是超越了空间与时间，穿越了生与死的交界。  
那便是你杵立于此的原因。

河谷地。  
河中的男子对着他微笑，他年轻、英俊，像是从未被阴霾侵噬的少年郎。祂的眼睛是夜空里最温柔静谧的那颗星，祂嘴角的弧度如春风吹动的花杆般完美，祂的头发是滴落清泉的墨水，包覆着祂的河水是萤石般的绿与蓝。  
“我看见了你的颜色。＂利威尔讶异的说，灰白的世界终于有了一点色彩，它们比想象中更加动人，让人思念不已。  
“是不是觉得，我不再如你第一眼所见那么可怕了?”男子带着笑意问他。  
“但为甚么?”利威尔问道，将近三十年的折磨让他筋疲力竭，他像是还经历了比天空诞生还更久远的混乱与迷失，如今他已伤痕累累。  
“因为你在和我观看回忆的途中逐渐接受了自己。”男子在水中悠然说道“我就是你，一生压抑的那部分的自己。”祂漾起一波波涟漪，自在的模样“我从未改变，变的是你看待我的方式。若你不接受我，我就会是令你厌弃的恶鬼。”  
利威尔似乎能感觉到自己的声音与祂的交揉再一起，彷佛重迭的灵魂相互共鸣。  
“你不愿意面对自己，害怕对他人付出感情。你曾试着对他们敞开心扉，但你对现实的畏惧却又伤人又伤己。”祂指引利威尔靠近他，利威尔也不犹豫的靠近岸边“当他人试图拥抱你，你却因自己的疑心而抗拒、退缩，你认为自己不配拥有幸福。＂  
祂从来不是恶鬼，祂从来不需被恐惧，不需要被隐藏，事实上祂是唯一的解药。  
他向往着未来的天空，而追随之人心向着过去的土地，于是他们抓不住对方，撕裂着彼此。  
但他们却不知道，就算抓不住对方的手，也早已抓住了对方的心，他们从不知道，花费了一生在怀疑。  
而水里的男子，祂是利威尔.阿卡曼，他此生不愿意面对的自己，却是那么的明白自己的真心。  
男子轻轻地说“若你仍然为此怀疑，请让我带你看看那些一直以来温柔接纳你的人，是如何的静默的陪伴着你。”

-

她骤然醒来，嘴里有一片白色的叶子。  
韩吉在草地上睡着了，古树被风吹落的叶片哽在了咽喉，她咳嗽着把麻烦的小东西吐出来，起身的同时，身旁的米克和那拿巴正在打着纸牌。  
这是他们的日常。  
她往大树那头远远望去，一如预料的，利威尔正坐在树下。  
关于利威尔，韩吉确信他们是彼此最忠诚的朋友。  
即使利威尔看似冷漠粗暴，但事事观察入微的她，仍明白这个年轻男子的细腻之处。  
利威尔会因简单的事情开心，为无聊的事情愤怒，但他有特别多的心思却不曾说出口。他的善良使他值得拥有更温柔的对待、更平凡的人生，但这个世界本就是病苦之源。  
于是她期许，若自己是常伴左右的欢乐，那还需要一个能为其点亮道路的引领者。  
艾尔文与利威尔，那两位有趣的朋友，从来没对任何人说明他们之间的连系，而在兵团中，众人只道他们是最完美无间的冷血英雄。  
血液的恶臭和死亡的声音永远影响不了祂们。  
但总有人能看出些端倪，比如说米克和那拿巴，或许还有莫布里特——她相信自己曾在喝醉时糊口泄漏了甚么。  
但从未有人谈论这点，更不用说在那两人面前提起了。  
在艰困的时代感情已是珍贵的易碎品，谁还舍得再出言打扰?  
若有人问起：艾尔文和利威尔，是谁更仰慕着谁?  
和他们稍有熟识的，会知道利威尔是艾尔文最坚定不移的追随者，在艾尔文需要时利威尔寸步不离，利威尔对艾尔文说的话不令而信。  
但韩吉知道一件事，在那些庸庸碌碌的年轻岁月里，这些携手成长的挚友们常围绕在美丽的大树旁，促膝长谈直至花开花落。  
利威尔会坐在树下和他们谈天，无趣时，他会看着不知道从哪得来的怪异书籍，这时使劲唤他也得不到响应。  
而这个时候会有一个人跟他一起坐在树下，那个人就是艾尔文。  
利威尔偶尔跟男人交谈，偶尔阅读，而艾尔文通常甚么都不做，就侧身注视着利威尔，一面对他说话。  
男人会轻轻用手掌指尖触碰利威尔的脸庞，低语的嘴动个不停，像是有无数深刻的甜言蜜语。  
他会在春日里用百花配上大树的白夜衬托，制成花冠为利威尔戴上，在冬日里他会拾起遍地金黄，为利威尔的黑发放上最美的缀饰。  
他看着利威尔的眼神，是世界上最追求浪漫的诗人梦寐以求的。  
那是韩吉此生看过最投入、最真心的眼神。  
艾尔文对利威尔的着迷，好似有一辈子说不尽的温柔情话，一个世纪也唱不尽的永恒歌曲。在男人眼中，那个容貌永驻年少的男子代表了世界上所有的感情和魅力。  
他们俩窃窃私语的声音中，利威尔会专注的听着从对方唇齿间流出的一字一句，眼神清澄平静，啊，这人对艾尔文的崇拜倾心简直不言而喻。  
看着他们含蓄且小心的真情交会，钩织成一幅温暖的旧日美景。它使人会心而笑，使人热泪盈眶——它是苦楚生活中的蜜糖，自己由衷的希望他们能永远的在一起，扶持彼此直到雪山融去了白头，草海不再生长的终日。

在这些年里，韩吉明白艾尔文是毫无保留的对待一份感情，但在现实枷锁中挣扎不已，而利威尔，她那位坚强的朋友，却带给她一种模糊不清的飘渺感受。  
艾尔文对于自己命运和理想的明确认知，感动震撼着她的精神。  
而利威尔对于自身的不了解、对于梦想的不了解、对于情感的不了解，使他成为了一个迷失自我的流浪者。  
几年以前，圣洁的雪花飘落的时候，他们一干子人走在热闹的大街上，风里飘着温馨的钟声与祝福意味的铃铛响，空气中洋溢着愉快的气息，家家户户在白日里也会点亮热闹的灯火，市井商家举办起繁忙的庆典活动。  
当时韩吉被路边摊商贩卖的稀奇玩意儿吸引了，正当她跟老板讨价还价时，前方的楼房上有人撒下了整篮整篮的彩带碎纸星，七彩缤纷的从天而降，随着微风在大街上飞舞。  
行人们仰头欣赏着鲜艳炫目的景色。没有人注意到的，一条亮如银杏的黄色彩带飘然而至，翩翩落在了对街黑发男子的头上。  
男子拧起眉头，就像平时那样，为了闯入领地的不速之客而轻易恼火。  
这时艾尔文亲手捻下了它，并拖起利威尔的手掌。欢声笑语中，他们面对面的站着，艾尔文将彩带系在利威尔洁白的无名指上，接着弯腰低低的在他耳边说了甚么，利威尔听了像受感情驱使的抬起头惊讶的看向男人，他皱眉看似无奈地抱怨。  
那两人躲在没有人注视的短暂时刻，又互相低语，他们被彼此的话逗得咧嘴笑了，艾尔文趁这时轻巧温柔的用吻碰了一下利威尔的嘴，随后才转身回到了来往人群中。  
这画面任何人见了，都会忍不住莞尔。  
但在男人转身离开后，利威尔的笑容逐渐的僵硬，接着他的嘴角如同大街上近乎全数降落的彩带一样的落下了。  
他的视线垂落在无名指的彩带上，表情里有种迷惑、有种悲凉的怅然若失。  
韩吉感到这条大街对头的利威尔似乎离他们很远，好像远在天涯，远在月亮与大地那么远的距离一样。  
她为此忧伤苦恼了几天，才终于明白她想象的永远实属不易。  
一开始，她将利威尔那般的表情归类在对自身的迷失感。那个人不了解自己，所以不懂得如何将情感献于他人身上。  
于是她尝试着去研究利威尔的身世，让自己像个变态一样（虽然她也自认如此且乐于如此），经了一番波折，找到了阿卡曼的数据。  
她将这些信息告诉利威尔，希望对方能因此更接受自身。在她为自己研究的高超效率得意时，却在某一夜从梦中惊坐起，惊觉若是这份数据影响了这多心的黑发小个子对艾尔文的感情时该如何是好。  
在接下来的一个月内，她楞是在靠近两个男人时瞪着大眼观察双方，而换来的只有利威尔的鄙夷和艾尔文的无视，她才明白这伟大的发现竟不足以撼动利威尔对那个金发男人的感情。  
不可思议，她在领悟的当晚重回卧铺时呵呵地笑了，同时对利威尔在感情中的犹豫更加不解。她可能不会明白利威尔真正顾虑的原因，就像她永远不会了解利威尔听到了甚么，过去遭受了什么一样。  
但她仍旧期盼着，因为她是个乐观的人，生来的使命就是拉起一厥不振的人，为他们带来希望。

-

河谷地。  
若能回到过去，他们俩人是否就能拥有幸福?  
这段时光过的飞快、如梦似幻。纵然不断试着修补人生中的错误选择与决定，但时光无法倒流，他们没有退路。  
于是他们背负过去的一切，也承担位来的一切。  
但利威尔发现，那个男人离开之后他过得很辛苦，城墙外不是自由，大海对面没有天堂，世人面对的是更深沉的黑暗，是时代洪流下的悲剧。  
人类的自由与平等仍然是这么的遥不可及，世界上的人们从出生就被安排了一生的命运，身上的印记是一辈子抹不去的痕迹，就算再怎么清洗仍然无法消弭。  
面对虎视眈眈的敌人，身边同族的猜忌，无法团结的无力感，只是想平安的好好过一生，这么微小的愿望都如此的困难。  
但他还是屡屡重新站起来，一遍又一遍的重回地狱，直到他失去生命。  
“因为我必须这么做，那是我的责任，那是他对我的期许。”利威尔说，就像自己一直以来认为的那样。  
“你希望自己有甚么样的人生?”水底的男子问道，河里冒着泡泡“你以为那个男人希望你拥有甚么样的人生，你认为他对你有甚么样的期许?”  
“我是调查兵团的兵长，我有为了人类献出心脏的使命。”利威尔回道。  
“或许如我们所想，许多事都是一出生就被命运安排好的——你与他的相知相惜，相遇道别离，但你仍有丰富这段旅途的机会。”  
在水中人的声音里，灰云往昨日翻滚，黑山上的草木重新长满枝叶又凋零，碎石往高地飞去，万物往被遗忘的历史记忆中倒退而走。  
“只是你没有发现，以及错看了一切。”  
“我没有发现甚么?”  
水中人浅浅一笑，带着严肃的语气一摆手“我让你看看，故事真正的开端究竟是甚么。”

-

833年。  
在某个满腔热血的年纪，金发青年身着钴蓝色的羊绒大衣，于天空晨光初显时和一名妇人在山坡林间散步。  
这是已经飘起小雪的十二月天，妇人拉紧了围巾后将被皮革手套包覆的双手加紧缩在怀中。她是青年的母亲，同样有着一头柔亮金发，微带鹰勾的高挺的鼻梁，年轻而美丽。  
“真是难得的假日。＂她对着青年说“很开心你愿意回家陪我走走。＂  
她的儿子自从加入军队后就少有休息的日子，而现在是一年之中的最后几日，也是被视为最神圣的几日。全城欢庆着一年的结束，准备迎接全新的明年，口中各个歌颂圣神圣灵的诞生。  
军队也让士兵休了长假，军人纷纷回到家乡，度过难得热闹的假期。  
“我是一定会回来的，母亲。＂青年大约二十一、二岁，声音已经变的浑厚有力。  
他干净的靴子踩过地上的枯枝，发出清脆的劈啪声“不过为甚么您会想来树林里呢?街上的人都在庆祝着年末。＂  
妇人注视着青年，他的儿子已经长的高大且健壮，眉宇间有着傲然正气。她拍掉了肩膀上的雪花，说道“在城市中总觉得吵杂，让人心神不宁。＂  
青年答应道。她明白母亲想要过安宁的日子，已经在郊区生活了好些年头，这无非不是一件好事。  
他们绕过披上白纱衣的树林，小心树枝上的冰花。在萧瑟的林间，有星星点点开着黄花的黑干老树，稀有且不为人知。  
在山坡地上转弯时，妇人停下脚步，查看了四周，突然说道“啊，我知道这个地方。＂她走向不远处漆着白雪的山壁，回头对青年招了招手叫道“艾尔文，来看看这。＂  
青年赶紧跟上前，赫然发现山坡上的石壁中，夹藏着一个巨大的坑洞。  
这个坑洞似乎深不见底，黑压压的，旁边的石壁陡滑不适合攀爬，让两人没办法看清。  
“这里居然有个洞窟。＂艾尔文讶道。  
“这个洞窟底就是地下城。＂妇人解释道，用一种像是导师般的语气。  
人人都听过这个名词，那是在王都底下的城市，专门收容难民与犯罪者的区域。  
“你父亲年轻的时候带我来这看过。＂妇人笑着说，目光很遥远“约会专选来这种地方，也是满特别的。＂  
妇人面露淡淡哀愁的回忆道“你父亲从前总会说，自己和地下的人们比起来，实在是幸福多了。＂  
青年瞧着几片雪花静悄悄地落进洞窟，在黑暗中消失不见，并隐约的听见洞底传出有些模糊的声音，透漏着这神秘的影子里有着其他生命。  
“实在难以想象，这样的地底下会有一座城市。＂  
“没有阳光、雨水、不知四季。＂妇人淡淡道“里头有许多自出生就饱受饥饿所苦的孩子，至老死都不曾感到温暖，一辈子都不知道青草与鲜花的模样。＂  
青年静默了片刻，忽然像是灵光一闪的，在斜坡一旁开满冬季花的古杉上折了一把枝芽。  
他蹲了下身，把枝芽上的黄花大把大把的洒进洞口。  
“艾尔文，你这是在做甚么?＂妇人好奇的问道。  
“我希望自己能帮助他们。＂青年说，嘴上带着平静的微笑“虽然现在的我做不到，但我希望未来能带给人类真正的自由，不只是地面上的我们，还有地下的他们。＂  
他往前跨了一步，靴子稳稳地站着，就像在脚下扎了钉子，往洞口又靠近了一些。  
“前方的道路过于繁重，在灾厄吞噬之前，我会找到真正的答案，连同父亲的分一起。＂他脱下手套，一把抓起朵朵花瓣，往影子里头洒去“只愿得到这些黄花的人，一生一世的幸福。＂  
黄花纷纷扬扬落下，带着青年毕生的信念，与晶莹的小雪花一同飘入山洞中。  
地底下的年幼男孩，得到了最温暖的太阳，那是他见过最美的景色，那些花瓣呈载了他的梦想，以及金发青年毕生的愿望，跟随着他一生一世。

-

河谷地。  
在这些年里，他的每一个梦境试图伤害自已，亟欲将他带向死亡的并不是友情亲情，而是心中挥之不去的自责阴影，它们化为梦魇侵蚀他的内心，将他一步步的推向万丈深渊。  
而那个他永远无法想起的声音，拯救他千百万次的话语却不曾离去。  
“就如同你至今没有搭上船只的原因，因为我想要拯救你，因为他想要拯救你。＂水中的男子对利威尔说道，促使着他回想起那个遗忘已久的温柔声音“因为你是利威尔.阿卡曼，而他是艾尔文.史密斯，他从最初就将唯有的那份爱交给了你。”  
利威尔低下头，他护着黄花的手掌依然紧握着，当他再度张开，里头没有黄花，而是躺着一颗精致小巧的钮扣。  
男子微笑，一直以来都带着柔和的笑容“你对记忆的留恋，让你再三拒绝了摆渡人的邀请，其实你一直明白原因的。”  
钮扣在利威尔手中既不花俏也不特别，但只有他知道它暗藏的耀眼光芒。  
“他对你来说究竟是甚么?”  
“我说过。”利威尔回应，将钮扣向上抛，再一把接下“他是我的命。”  
“那你从未说过的呢?”男子问“你对这些回忆留恋的原因是甚么?”  
利威尔盯着钮扣，它是带着光泽的棕色，曾被他一针一线细心的缝在那人的袖口上。他追上了那条开往希干希那的船，当时的他明白喜欢一个人只需一时的勇气，而到最终，他的双足踩在冥河河畔，才知道守护一份永志不渝的感情却需要一辈子倾尽全力。  
“因为我爱他。”  
他话音一落，从遥远的大河尽头卷来一阵狂风，立刻那燧石色的天如烟化散，黑山被风暴洗礼，接着山雀飞鸣，草海摇曳，一切的景物变了色，天蓝云净，河水碧绿。  
疾风捎来一个声音，利威尔认得那个声音。  
“快点。＂水里的男子对他说道“你知道那是甚么。＂  
他被吸引着往前走，接着他开始奔跑，朝着大河下游的方向奔去。  
他迎风疾行，空气在呼吸中灌进肺里。他闻到石头上苔癣的气味，听见狂风在耳膜边咆啸，他相信只要自己再跨出一步，就能找到他寻觅已久的答案。  
利威尔知道那个声音，长存于他的记忆深处，赋予他不同的人生，解救他于痛苦梦境，那是他灵魂的另一半，那是他的生命。  
是啊，他怎么可能会忘记呢?  
在那个白煞无情的天空下，他卯足了全力奔回那个男人的身边，都是因为不愿在对方人生中的最后一刻，男人却在不知道他有多爱他之中离开。  
风中飘着比银杏还要金黄闪耀的花瓣，他的双脚穿过树丛与沙地，奔过旷野与山林，最终踏上了草原。  
在跨越过一望无际的芒草海时他绊了一下，再度抬起头的当下，有朵小花从他的头顶上飞扬而过。  
利威尔为此分了神，待他将目光重回眼前的道路时，那片景色让他停下了脚步。  
在遥远的那方，一棵大树矗立于河岸旁的草地上。树顶和地上一片金黄，犹如洒满黄金般的炫目，在风中沙沙作响，于风的吹拂下飘洒而来。  
那树下站着一名高大的男人，金发比漫天的花瓣更加耀眼，眼睛比潺潺流水还要清澈，那人的眼角与眉头不见任何忧虑沧桑，有如在其最美好鼎盛的年华。  
那人如同另一株挺拔的树木不言不语的矗立在微风的草原上。  
少顷之间，他想做出反应，不要只是呆站在那儿，却因为难以理解与相信的画面让他所有的努力都宣告无用，无法将一双颤动的目光从那天地间的金色幻象上移开。  
那个男人看着他，温和地笑着，就像是一直在那里等待着他的发现。  
利威尔在草海中央，也跟着淡淡的笑了。他的脸上有湿润的液体滑落，从眼眶里涌出，沿着脸颊从下颚滚落。但他同时也笑了出声，像是终于释然的破涕而笑着。  
在那一刻他明白了此生的追求，那份不安与迷惘豁然开朗。  
而那个男人同样温柔，用他记忆中最熟悉的那个神态，理解而会心地莞尔。  
在穿越了岁月的长河，生与死的交界，曾经不知何去何从却又不得停歇的年代里，为彼此的生命指点明路的那道光芒就在眼前。  
他与艾尔文站在那儿，相视而笑，不只是因为理解了自己，也是明白着对方，那些年月以来幸福与伤悲的原因，心中的疼痛是真实的，那份温暖与柔情是使人不曾后悔的理由。  
男人对他伸出了双臂，轻轻的召唤着他。  
利威尔害怕再踏出一步，眼前的一切就会如梦境般消逝幻灭，但他的心敦促着双足继续走，选择相信着艾尔文，就如同从前一样。  
他踏出一步，接着是第二步，快速地奔跑起来。  
他穿过草地，长长的浅色芒草抚过大腿，催促着他再跑得快一点。粗气从喉咙溜出，几乎换不上，他喘得很厉害，肖似已经跑了一辈子，但从未有眼前这一里路那么疲累却又那么使人意志坚定。  
他到的了的，解脱了束缚，在最接纳自己的金色花瓣中奔向对方。当梦想近在眼前，他张开双臂一跃勾住了男人的肩膀，终于在这一刻泣不成声，那双手臂与身体的温度终究让他缱绻的思念化为泛滥泪水。  
他毫无克制的放声哭泣，抓紧了艾尔文。  
那男人紧紧的抱住他，用两条完好如初的的手臂抱住他，将脸埋在他发鬓耳边。他能感受到男人的呼吸颤抖着，那双手臂却不动摇。  
他们就这样拥着彼此，像过了一世纪那么久，他没有听见风声或水声，听见的只有对方的呼吸和心跳。  
直到利威尔拉开了脸，让双脚踩回松软的草地上。他一时之间竟不知该如何是好，又想让气氛显得不那么凝重，于是故作轻松用哽咽的笑声说“很高兴又见到你了。”  
艾尔文用那双手掌抚着他的耳朵和脸庞，用指头抹去了他脸上的泪光，轻轻地用额头抵住他的，用他熟悉的方式磨着他的鼻尖“虽然这么说并不好，但…我真的很高兴再见到你，利威尔。”男人笑着说道，不忘带着幽默的涵义。  
男人叫他名字的声音又使他热泪盈眶，他不想再阻止眼液从眼眶里掉落下来，像是把一辈子积攒的泪水全撒了出去。  
他用指尖触碰男人的脸，感动于它的切实。他缓慢的，小心翼翼的触摸男人的脸，那是真实的、熟悉的温度——刚硬的下颚线条，略为粗糙的下巴，熠熠发光的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁。  
“我要告诉你一件事、我一定得告诉你一件事…”他的泪水从眼眶中央往下掉，像从叶边落下的雨一样。他几乎无法好好说话，没有体验过原来哭泣是这么的困难，像个愚蠢的小孩一样泣不成声“我爱你，艾尔文，我一直很爱你……我没来的及对你说，我很对不起，但我一开始就这么觉得的…我一开始就……”  
“没关系。”艾尔文温柔的声音对他说，脸上露出有些苦恼的安抚神色，就像安慰一个孩童，又像对待一个情人那样。  
男人是如此的温柔，弯着腰，捧着他的脸，再度将额头轻放在他的前额上，使他的泪水不断的往下洒。对方没有阻止他的哭泣，他也没有控制自己，他知道自己需要这些眼泪，才能放下这些年来积压的痛苦哀愁。  
在他俩漫长一生的三次相遇中，一是带着互不相识却牵起的缘分，二是对着人生和世界法则不满的咆啸，三是在生命消殒后最真情的告白。  
在度过那漫天灰烬和残酷天光后，他再也没有机会跟艾尔文诉说真心话，一直到四年四个月又零四天后，当他在成为亡灵的第一个白夜，终于跟男人再说一遍他永远不变的忠诚和矢志不渝的感情。

-

他们一起看过很多次的日升日落，相伴走过最陡峻的雪山背脊，穿过辽阔的平原，最芬芳的百花园，却不能在彼此的身旁相伴离世。  
“你为甚么没有搭上摆渡人的船?”利威尔握住男人的手问道。  
艾尔文牵着他，在遍地开花的广阔峡谷中沿着河岸漫步，四处都闪闪发光，富有虫鸣鸟叫。  
他的四周是一片辽阔的草地，平野上头星星点点长着一些树木，壮美的碧绿色山峦拔地而起。  
那是利威尔过去最喜欢的，大地和生灵的歌声，他不知道有多久没有沉浸于此了?可能是在艾尔文离开之后，或是在他成为调查兵团兵长之后，那些动听的乐章便再也传不进他的心中，取而代之的是来自暗处的死亡讯号。  
“我的确有着船票。”艾尔文张开另一只手掌心，上头同样躺着一颗钮扣，那是利威尔当初交给男人的“但我不能离开。”  
他们在水岸边坐了下来，地上的花草是柔软的，带着奇幻色彩的。这宛若一个最美好的季节，傍晚时他们头顶有星辰极光，白日里有温暖的日照和花草绿叶，而古树上的黄花始终四处可见。  
那是个不可思议的情景，所有最美好的事物出现在同一个时间里，没有季节和温度的隔阂。  
这是个没有时间的地方，是灵魂所处的另一个世界。  
“是我不愿意离开，死亡对我来说是种解脱，但你是我在这个世界上最后挂心的那件事。”艾尔文看着他，静静地说。  
“当你上了船就能忘记我了，你也不必再挂心了。”利威尔说。  
“那你为甚么不上船呢?”男人愉快的问他。  
利威尔愣了一下，接着诚实的说“我不想忘记你。”  
“所以我也是如此。”艾尔文看向潺潺河水上，神情悠远而宁静“每当我将踏上船只，我便会在水中看见另一个世界的你。我会想着这其中是出了甚么问题?人的一生为何如此?你不该仅仅如此。”说道此时，男人表情情渐渐变的忧伤和迷惑“我想是我错了，从我的儿时遭遇开始，直到遇见你，环环相扣直到我们失去生命。”  
男人将目光移回他的脸上“所以我不能离开，我有更多事情必须完成，我必须等到你的到来。”  
“为甚么要等我?”利威尔问“你在这待了多久了?”  
“或许是五年、三十年，更可能是好几个世纪。”艾尔文抱着他，将下巴轻轻靠在他的额头上“虽然我在等，但我知道你总会到来的。我也出现在你一生之中无数梦境里，只为阻止死神带走你，直到我再也无能为力。”  
利威尔能感觉到艾尔文语气中的伤感，他抬起眼睛，盯着对方的脸。  
“你还没有死绝，利威尔，但你已经失去了力量，放弃回到凡世的机会。”艾尔文望进他的眼中“你离开前的那段时光里，心理想着甚么?”  
利威尔睁大眼睛，仰首注视着对方，艾尔文让他轻易的联想到了金色的花瓣，以及所有美好的记忆，男人总能唤醒他不轻易动摇的一颗心，他的情感总是为他触动，直到艾尔文离开的那一天。  
“我想死。”利威尔没有情绪，缓慢的说“我太累了，我只想要去死。”  
“你真的如此痛恨这个世界吗?”艾尔文问道“我记忆中的你不是这样的。”  
“不。”利威尔否认“我曾经痛恨它，却因你而喜欢上它，但你离开的那一天起，这个世界就失去了颜色。”他抓起一把花瓣，像是抓起一把雪，洒向空中“而那些战争，永远换不来的和平未来，摧毁了我的心智。我想我是太爱这个世界，不忍看着它堕落的模样。＂  
他知道自己根本无法轻易地抛下一切，但疲倦击溃了他，如同无法治愈的绝症，从他的心脏蔓延至任何一条血管，让他再也无法挺起双膝。  
“休息吧。”艾尔文说，低沉的嗓音带着怀念的力量，让利威尔听令于它、信服于它“休息吧，但别放弃所有希望。”  
他靠在男人的身上，离彼此这么近，让对方可以平静的抱着他，他有大把的时间可以牵着对方的手。从南方吹来的风，好似是大地的呼吸，把树梢和草原吹成柔软的波浪，暗示着那一头的汪洋大海正在引领先行者前往彼方。  
但他现在不想奔跑，不想远渡，只想放下一辈子的劳苦，静静的坐着。他靠着艾尔文，而这不是海市蜃楼，待他支离破碎的灵魂能够痊愈，再去扣问生命的本质和余生的代价。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惊讶吗，其实韩吉是团兵党!!!(误)。  
其实故事最初第一章，利歪在地下街和法兰他们三人一起看见的金色花瓣就文文搞出来的。  
文文你这瞎机巴乱搞把人家的心都搞走了ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶з。
> 
> 另外在第七章有一段:  
利威尔说“不知道地面上有没有流传这个故事，亡者的灵魂会进入祂最不舍的人的梦里，带走睡梦中的人。＂  
艾尔文说“如果我是死者，我会希望心中最重要的人好好活下去。＂他的余音在夜色昏暝的山谷里回荡。  
“先睡吧，别担心被灵魂带走，我会及时叫醒你的。＂  
那些利利常常做的恶梦，每一回都会看见一个光点召唤他，听见一个将他叫醒的声音，就是冥河畔的文文在呼唤他。
> 
> 然后我突然意识到，这系列中不管是角色x角色，或角色xOC，或OCxOC的CP，没半个有好结果的欸:D，我是个情侣粉碎机(丧心病狂)，但创哥本身也CP粉碎者所有的官配和隐性官配都很苦逼(烟。
> 
> 此外再解释一次河谷地，摆渡人的传说:  
故事一开始，Levi出现在冥河的水边，没有生前的记忆。在河中看到的那个男子，就像是他灵魂的另外一半，而这一半的灵魂是最无拘无束的。  
Levi是个一生都不停在压抑自己的人，所以见到自己压抑的另一半灵魂，不管怎么瞧都觉得祂很碍眼，甚至长的可怕，因为他不愿意接受那样的自己。  
而这时的Levi就是一个半死不活，明明没死可以回到现实世界跟韩吉一起浮上水面清醒的，但他的意识只想要去死。  
于是灵魂就带着Levi去看他此生的记忆，因为那一半的灵魂也希望Levi本人可以接纳全部的自己。  
灵魂问Levi所以你现在是想要继续看下去还是就搭上那条摆渡人的破船去你的来世，而Levi因为在回忆里看到了Erwin，因而想要继续走下去，去弄清楚自己到底经利了甚么。  
Levi在生时从未有跟Erwin说出他的爱，因为他自己惧怕感情，所以就算明白Erwin对自己来说多么重要，他表面上仍然不愿意去接受要深爱一个人这件事。  
于是他的另一半灵魂也就带着他去找Erwin。  
Levi最后几年如此痛苦，也是因为有太多没说出口的感情，太多遗憾和自责。  
Erwin明白Levi最初对这个世界其实是有很多向往的，而且，他们俩人都是真心会为了人类的自由而奋力一搏的那种英雄角色。  
就像Levi自己所说，他深爱这个世界，而世界堕落了才如此伤害了他。Erwin不希望Levi的后半生就在这些遗憾和痛苦里死去，所以他才会一直站在河畔，站在那棵金色花瓣的树下等着Levi出现的那一天。  
这篇故事，我从最初的就是为了解决Levi为了誓言、为了他人而活而痛苦这件事，再次相见是为了能真正的放下，才能为了自己而活。
> 
> 噢至于Eren，我倾向相信原著中的Eren还是想保护自己的同伴的，所以在第十九章，利歪跟Eren讲课时说:  
“当你所处之地、或是你本身就是一个危险时，为确保与自己亲近的人的安全，你就必须把他们推开，推得越远越好。＂  
是为了帮Eren和Mikasa之间做个解释(晕)，不知道创哥后来会怎么画^^。
> 
> 下一章就是最后一章啦，但跟原著一样大家都知道利利有从水里冒出来的，若想看团兵永远在一起的大概就停在这章吧，反正这张的结尾写的也满像结局的(?)。
> 
> (♡˙︶˙♡)


	23. 第二十三章‧永无岛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：原著向、玄幻、抑郁、利年龄私设

“老师，璧外没有人类的结论，究竟是从何得来的?＂

用色考究的墙面挂着装饰简朴的画框，桌脚和窗台上有些被遗漏未被清扫的尘埃。教室的正前方有块黑板，讲台上是名穿着衬衫的金发中年教师。  
那名教师停止操控粉笔，转过头来，一张富有学养气息的脸上挂着圆眼镜，腮上留着胡子，和那人长得很是相像。  
室内课桌摆放的井然有序，每张椅子上都坐着学生。左侧是一排玻璃窗，外头阳光明媚，青空上的白云静悠悠的飘泊着。  
“老师，璧外没有人类的结论，究竟是从何得来的?＂  
他的位置在教室的前排，靠窗的位置。这时他回过头，寻找声音的来源，和众多学童的视线一样。  
教室中央有个学生，穿着整齐干净，梳着一头旁分的金发，眼睛是大海的颜色。学生从座位上站了起来，高高抬起一只手臂，对讲桌后的导师提出疑问。  
利威尔看着那个人，没有情绪，但那学生的声音正在静静摇晃着他意识深处某种混浊的沉积物。  
窗外的天突然暗了，太阳一下子被吹熄了，夜空覆盖着厚厚一层云，闪电躲在里头轰鸣。在诲暗的教室里，学童们又回复最初的模样，上课，听课，直到那个男孩再度抬起首，肃立起来，说出他毕生的疑问。  
“老师，璧外没有人类的结论，究竟是从何得来的?＂  
他离开自己的座位，绕过课桌间的小走道，来到男孩的位置旁。  
男孩比他高，的确该比他高，男孩甚至应该比他大上十多岁，但自己这时就以另一个孩子的姿态站在对方身旁。  
“你重复这件事情多少回了?＂  
他问，自己发出的是细嫩的童音。而金发男孩只是继续盯着讲台上，眼睛眨也不眨。接后，对方又再度坐下，目光重回课本上，几秒钟后，又再度抬起手，站起来开口问“老师，璧外没有人类的结论，究竟是从何得来的?＂  
他眨眨眼睛，小声叫道“艾尔文。＂  
男孩停在原地，像雕像一动也不动。过了良久，终于将脸转向了他“几千次、几万次。＂男孩对他说“我一辈子都在重复这个场景，它一再的上演。”  
“而你现在死了，该放下了。＂他说，而对方望着他，与他对视不作声。  
他又眨了眨眼睛，吐吐舌头，将双手放在桌面上，撑起自己的身体。脚离开地板，高度升高了，他仰起头，将身体往前倾，轻轻地让一个吻落在男孩嘴上。  
分开后，他的目光依然未从男孩脸上移开。而对方的蓝色大眼睛闪烁着光，就像大海被太阳照射的粼粼闪光。  
金发男孩一直注视着他的双眼，把高举的手放下了。  
随后，他听见了声音。定睛从男孩肩膀后头看，在教室的后门外，无灯的长廊上有一串人影正在逼近。他们带来军靴的空洞回响，武装带的金属声，枪枝举起的声响。  
另一处声浪，来自窗外的大地上。在漆黑夜色中，有团庞大的黑影，眼中亮着寒光，携带着恐惧，踏着巨人的步伐震撼大地，顶着暴风雷雨一步一步地蹒跚前来。  
他回过脸来，捉住金发男孩的手，轻声说“我们走吧。＂  
男孩回握住他“好。＂  
他拉着男孩穿过教室前端，教师的目光——那男孩父亲的目光跟着他们，他们将那人留在了身后。  
他们在漆黑的走廊上奔走，他牵着金发男孩的手，喘着大气奔跑。对方没有落下，而是稳稳地的抓着他。  
跑了一阵子，长廊消失了，脚下转眼成为带着碎砂石的街道，两边的楼房拔高但破败，水沟里散发着垃圾的恶臭。四周黑得像要把人吞噬进去，一股带有发霉气味的凉风直冲面庞。  
街口有微亮的黄色灯光，在地面和建筑物的墙面上有个黑影在移动，告示着一个人的接近。他们放慢脚步，停下如飞的双脚。  
那人影从转角出现，是个黑发的男子，穿着军人的制服，肩膀上绣着自由之翼。  
那男子的脚步有种令人胆怯的威压，姿态是克制的蛮横。男子靠近他们，停了下来，最后矮身半跪在他面前。  
他们伫立在陋巷的阴影中，眼前的男子眼色冷冽，嘴角严肃，有双月光石色的眼睛，直对着他，却又像是没在看他。  
那是他自己，利威尔。  
他转头，想去看金发的男孩，但男孩却不在了，而自己牵着对方的那只手中多出了一把匕首。  
他用力撑开小小的手掌才能握住它，并同时察觉到自己手腕的细弱，身上衣服的脏污。  
小刀闪着锋芒，他抬起脸，男子还跪在他面前，与他同高，就像是要鼓动他做出那件事情一样。  
于是他吸了一口气，握紧了刀柄蓄力，高高的扬起手臂，让刀锋悬在空中，正对上男子的头顶。  
他没有动作，而是定格在那。男子灰色的眼睛凝望着他，这回像是真的看着他，脸上好似被洗去了情绪与之相视。  
在那几分几秒间，他感觉到自己激动的心跳，和发热的眼眶，最后他做了另一个选择。  
他的手垂了下来，让小刀从掌间滑落，撞在地上。同时他张开了双臂，拥抱了男子的肩膀。

“利威尔。＂  
他睁开眼睛，听见艾尔文在呼唤他的名字。  
眼前是一条窄小的泥土路，直通天边，两旁延伸而出的芒草原在四周随着微风摇曳。他们并肩坐在长椅上，对着远不见天际的小路和草原，没有聚焦的让视线飘散在风里。柔云的影子铺天盖地的低垂在西高山和中央平野之间，在天地间艺术性的构成上展现出一种异常安详的静谧。

“对不起。＂  
男人对他说，让他移动视线。他发现对方牵着他的手，彷佛一直以来都紧牵着那样。  
他抬头仰望男人的脸，对方正用平静地神色看着他，简直如神话般的温煦。  
“不需要道歉。＂利威尔奇怪的说“你没有杀了我，你给了我新的人生。＂  
他站身，对还留在椅子上的男人说“走吧，老头。你那屎一样的回忆没什么好留恋的。＂  
“那不是屎一样的回忆。＂男人笑着抱怨，并且离开椅子。  
“我就是要那样说它。＂他轻浮的碎嘴“你能怎么办，赏我一巴掌吗?＂  
“噢，那是我犯的大错，利威尔。＂男人痛苦的哀号，对天长叹“我很对不起，你仍没办法原谅我吗?＂  
他语带笑意，故作无情“我考虑考虑。＂  
艾尔文紧紧抓着他的手，手心的温度很炙热，皮肤贴近的触感很留恋。  
利威尔踏出一步，打算踩在小路上，而当鞋底即将落地的那一剎那，他脚下失去了立足点。  
天旋地转间，他还来不及发出声音，脑中已塞满了轰鸣。他尝试张开眼睛，困惑的发现只能撑开一只眼睛，而他的四肢无法动弹，丝毫使不上力。  
眼前是黑夜，头上星月皆无，只有黑暗沉重地压在身上。地上是沙地，延绵无尽的细沙地，如同书上见过的沙漠那般。  
利威尔能感觉到自己的右侧有个人，他想发出声音，却意外自己做不到，嘴巴好似被封住了，喉咙也失力。他在疑惑和慌忙下转动眼珠子，见到了一个东西。  
一道白光，从大地往天上窜去，彷若沙海朝漆黑的空中射出一道虚幻的光束，照亮荒芜的沙漠。它往上延伸，在天顶张开发散，宛如在玻璃上砸出蜘蛛网的痕迹，又恰似一株巨大无比的树木，将白昼都吸了进去。  
那是甚么鬼东西?  
与此同时，他头脑里鸣响起一种非现实的声波，一个劲儿把某种意念刺入他的脑袋深处。然而这声音却像是多种声响交织在一起，非常虚幻。他力图弄清这来自何处，但无论如何都辨不出方向。  
但他知道那是一个男人的说话声，他熟悉无比的声音——低沉、愤怒、带着血性。  
“艾伦!＂  
他猛然惊醒，将空气大口的吸进肺里，如即将溺水之人一样的急喘。  
“利威尔?＂  
艾尔文正在叫他，紧抓着他的胳膊。而他自己已经趴在地上，手臂拄着上半身。  
“你还好吗?＂在男人焦急的问话中，他赶紧抬起头，忽略两手指尖的发麻，和晕晕乎乎的脑袋说到“我没事。＂他的声音破损的奇怪。  
不等男人询问，他双脚一蹬跳了起来，用手掌急拍男人的肩膀“背我。＂  
“甚么？＂男人用傻子般的语气问。  
“蹲低一点，我要坐骑。＂  
在他的使唤下，艾尔文压低了身形，让他一跃趴到了对方背上。  
艾尔文背起了他，而他让胸口贴上男人厚实的背部，沿着小路往回走。  
“你刚刚看到了甚么?＂男人问他。  
“没什么。＂他回答，抱紧了对方的肩膀，让两人更贴近一些。他将脸埋在男人的脖子上，低声说“只是看到一个…奇怪的東西。”他不知道自己在说甚么。  
那隐约的不安感浮现了，如参天大树的白光带来一种费解的压迫感，而男子言语中的灾厄，已经在他的脑海播下纷乱的种子。

-

他和艾尔文在这块大地上待了很久，就像平凡人一般，甚至偶尔会忘了自己现在只不过是往生者通道中的亡灵之一。  
同样过着早晨、夜晚的交替巡回，只是他的头发不再长长，也不需要进食。  
一觉醒来，有花瓣落在自己身上。迎接在眼前的是银杏黄的树顶和斑斑阳光，他想要坐起来，却发现动弹不得。  
艾尔文的胳膊压在他身上。  
利威尔想爬出来，便往边上挪动了几吋，但在他即将成功之际，金发男沉重的胳膊又勾住了他，将他往内拖去。  
“艾尔文。＂他低声叫对方，用手指戳了一下男人，而对方却咕哝一声把半个肩膀的重量都压在了他的胸前。  
“操。＂他说，用几乎快断气的声音说“你想要压死我。＂  
不对，他已经死了。  
但奇妙的，他们仍习惯睡觉、有呼吸和心跳，只是存在于不同的空间。这倒是很令他满意，他喜欢感受艾尔文的胸膛起伏，还有有力的心跳声，就好像艾尔文一直好好的活着。  
他愣了一下，但艾尔文也死了。  
利威尔抛开这些想法，决定先把对方叫起床。  
他稍稍抬头，使力未果，倒了下去，只好更加使劲把对方的手臂翻开才爬了出去。  
他们所躺的草地上都是花堆，都能铺床做被了，但无名树上的花朵同样茂密。  
利威尔起身，抖掉全身的花瓣，就像是身上自己长了花那样。  
他烦得出一口气，抬头指着大树说“够了。＂  
想耍浪漫也不需要如此。他在心中吐槽，并摇头回到男人身侧。  
艾尔文不知怎么变的那么爱睡，他想这是好事，终于没有紧迫的压力让对方可以放松的睡眠，当了这么多年的军人领袖，艾尔文最缺乏的就是休息。  
但男人睡得像猪，利威尔希望艾尔文下辈子不会是个好吃懒做穿着宽松衣物只会倒在沙发上的肥猪。  
“艾尔文。＂他靠近对方，用手臂摇了摇宽大的肩膀。男人没有回应，呼吸还天杀的平稳。  
他用手指戳对方的脸颊，而男人照睡不误。  
“来吧，该醒了。＂他趴在艾尔文跟棕熊一样大的背上，用下巴抵在对方肩膀，用哄骗的方式说“你想当一只猪吗?＂  
艾尔文翻了个身，利威尔一度以为艾尔文要苏醒了，但男人只是在动作中将他从上方翻到下方，激起一堆花瓣，接着又用手臂压住他。  
利威尔倒在地上，生无可恋，不对，他不能用这个词。  
他叹了口气，从大山一样的背脊和花叶中爬了出来。他想起了自己曾经对艾伦说的话‘他以后有无穷无尽的时间可以睡。’  
他没料想到是这样。  
而这份回忆激起了某个念头，促使他晃悠悠来到河水边，在河岸蹲下。  
他探出头，看见了自己的道影。  
“嘿。＂他对倒影说。  
“嘿。＂水中人回应他。  
利威尔看了一眼艾尔文，对方没有动静，于是他将目光重回水上。  
“我想知道，现实中的那些人怎么了?＂  
“同伴们?＂水中人确认的问。  
“对。＂他说，同时从倒影中发现头发里插着花“韩吉、艾伦、三笠他们，调查兵团他们。＂他顺手理了理头发，让花瓣掉在水面上。  
“我只知道过去。＂男子皱起眉“现在和未来的事情，需要你自己体验的。＂  
“我担心出了甚么事。＂利威尔低声说，回味着那个声音“艾伦听起来像个小浑蛋。＂  
“屠杀者小浑蛋？＂  
“呃，可以这么说。＂  
水中男子与他对视，平静的说“如果你想知道，你可以回到那个世界，只是你的肉体已经破损。或是你要放弃，前往来世。＂  
利威尔听见艾尔文翻了个身，回头查看了一眼，又赶紧追问。  
“艾尔文会去那里?＂  
“他会去来世。＂男子回答他“他的情况不允许返回故土，只能搭上摆渡人的船。＂  
“我能和他一起走吗？＂他问，却是一种明知答案仍抱着希望的问。  
“摆渡人的船只能乘载一个灵魂，生前再亲死后也无法同行。＂男子响应道，勾起他的记忆“你听过的，艾伦.耶格尔对你说过这句话。  
利威尔觉得头皮和四肢有些发麻，他不敢去思考这背后的意义。仅有的两个选项都表明着自己和艾尔文不论如何都将分离。  
能再见到艾尔文已是意料之外，他从没想过自己还能有这样的机会。但这样的机运并不是永恒，终究会迎来结束的那一刻。  
“利威尔?＂  
他从沉思中惊醒，听见艾尔文充满睡意的沙哑嗓音，回过头一瞧，男人正在翻身，咕哝的一边用手在利威尔原先躺卧的地方摸索。  
他又紧急的将脸对着河面，低声问“我能在这里待多久？＂  
古树下的艾尔文已经稍稍抬起了头，试着用睡眼惺忪的脸环顾四周“利威尔？＂男人又问了一次，声音较为警觉的在寻找他。  
“没办法太久了。＂水中人对他说“摆渡人已经在催促艾尔文了。＂  
利威尔眉头和喉咙一紧，心被挤压着，不知道该如何面对这样的情况。他努力直起膝盖，听见艾尔文再次呼唤他，还有水中人最后的提醒。  
“你说过，你会拚上这条命去阻止艾伦。＂  
他早已拚上一条命了。  
当他于心底这么咒骂时，自己已经转过身，跑回树下。  
“我在这。＂他应声，扑在男人肩膀上，像是在大石头上摊开一件衣服那样挂着。  
“你去哪了？＂艾尔文问，并一把抱住他，眼里还有未完全清醒的睡意。  
“河边。＂他说，眼神如丧尸“你睡得像一只——＂  
‘猪’的字还没说出来，艾尔文已经吻上了他，在察觉对方的大手放在自己腿上时，他已经被翻倒在草地上了。  
他眼望着天空，愣愣地想着环绕于心间的疑问。艾尔文把头放在他胸口，身体贴着。他伸手绕过男人的肩膀，只管用指尖在对方背上画着无意义的图形。  
如果他们都是灵魂，那艾尔文的灵魂仍是挺有重量的。

-

他该怎么面对再次分别这件事?  
利威尔浅浅吸入一口清晰的空气，闭起眼睛，感受花朵和草叶扫过他的指间和衣裳。放慢脚步，睁开双目，他身处于布满粉蝶花的辽阔山坡上，一片又一片层层迭迭绵延伸向远方。淡蓝色的地与天空连成一片，微风吹拂下花枝轻松摇曳，密布的看不见影子，它静谧、平和，就像晴天下的大海，不过他并不知道这个地方的大海是甚么样子。  
一只蝴蝶缓缓飞过他面前，利威尔的目光跟随着牠，摇摇晃晃，飞向远方。他顺着往天空看去，万里的湛蓝非常清净。  
张开双臂，随着微风轻抚他的衣袖和手臂，他缓慢的伸长了手，举向蓝天，像是要往天空飞去一般。  
这里的太阳似乎比现实世界中还要朦胧，虽然同样温煦，但有种暧昧的不真实感，但在这里待的久了，他也容易的以为原本的太阳就是这副模样。  
这时，一片亮晃晃的东西从高空掉了下来。  
那是甚么?  
那碎片发着光，是透明的蓝色，他高举着手，等待那像是天空崩落的碎片如羽毛一般轻盈的飘落。  
“利威尔。＂  
他听到艾尔文在山坡下呼唤他的名讳，于是自然的转过头去寻找对方，那男人正迈开大步往山坡上踱来。  
他回头，方才的碎片已经不知道去哪了。  
“你刚刚在看甚么?”艾尔文问，宏亮的声音中藏着一丝柔情。  
“天空。”利威尔回道“你刚刚去了哪里?”  
男人笑而不语，只顾领着他往某个方向走。  
“摆渡人来催促我了。”  
男人一张嘴，利威尔愣是停下了脚步，在片刻之间确认自己的镇定后才拔步跟上“祂在哪？让我去把他揍一顿。＂  
艾尔文听了朗声笑道“你不能这么做的。＂  
利威尔瞇起眼睛，有些不满，但也无可奈何。  
“我们现在要去哪里？＂他问男人。  
艾尔文发出一阵悠闲的哼声，思索了一下说“我想回味一下过去的生活。＂  
他跟在艾尔文身后，漫无目的地路过这片山坡，直到脚下的植披渐渐消失，身旁两侧有砖石向上隆起。他们的脚步声变了，低头一看，足下是龙胆花色的地毯。  
利威尔张望一下，这里是调查兵团本部的办公楼长廊，右侧是成排的圆拱玻璃窗，外头的景色和他所熟悉的一致，只是渺无人烟。  
当他再将目光回到艾尔文身上时，他发现男人的背上浮现了一层色彩，黄褐的皮革，制服外套的颜色，以及那深印在他脑海中的自由之翼。  
利威尔抬手，查觉到自己也已穿上了调查兵团的旧式制服。  
他跟在艾尔文身后，仰望着男人的背部，阳光从窗外照射进来，映在对方身上，让男人的背脊包上一层金色的光彩，而自由之翼随着骨架子在行走的动作中摇晃。  
艾尔文的背影是那样的高大，那么熟悉。  
纷纭的旧日印象如遥远的山岚浮现在他心头，利威尔忽然有种恍若隔世的悲伤和思念，他已经有多久没看见艾尔文穿着制服了?他已经好久没有这样跟在对方身后了。  
这曾经是他们的日常，他会跟在艾尔文脚步后头头，从每日的早晨、中午、傍晚，从办公室到训练场，从王城大街到壁外山林。  
那个男人始终这般的挺拔、神圣且永远不会改变，艾尔文在他面前缓缓行走的模样，是他眼中最富有魅力的画面，使他振奋不已，彷佛跟在男人背后，这全世界就会拥有安全的庇护，拥有最美好的梦想。  
他痛恨战争与死亡，但他也是多么怀念和艾尔文相识在军中一同追寻理想的时光。  
然而那是再也回不去的年代，艾尔文已经永远的离开了，就算利威尔放弃回到人间，他们也无法同行，他们终将告别。那些携手奋斗的过往都将烟消云散，再也不复存在。  
他的胸口闷住了，喉咙发疼，眼前出现挥之不去的氤氲，但他不愿意低下头以免错失任何一眼。  
他们俩人在军营里漫步，随意的走动观看，直到艾尔文打开一扇双开门，进入了休息室。  
木质地板的尽头摆着一张双人沙发，后头的墙上有扇大窗，窗外已是茶色的午后，枫叶在树头上飒飒作响。  
艾尔文走上前，在沙发的一边坐下，轻轻地摆手示意利威尔也修休息。  
这像是要认真谈话的举动，令利威尔不免得有些迟疑，但还是选择在沙发另一头坐下了。  
“你想要谈甚么？＂他开门见山地问。  
“我不知道。＂艾尔文略微一笑，像是真的不知道该如何开头似的“但我想和你聊聊，就像从前在军中那样。＂  
“那你随意说吧。＂  
“死亡是甚么感觉?”男人这么问他。  
“我想每个人感受的不同。”利威尔反问对方“你认为呢?”  
“那是个有些漫长的考验。”艾尔文说道，没有特别思考“疼痛并不明显，我当下感到恐惧，接着越来越冷，热能从体内流失的感觉。”男人停顿了一下，尽量唤起记忆“我听到一些声音，或者是看到一些画面……一些熟悉的人事物，他们在我眼前不断浮现，直到灿烂的光芒覆盖了他们。接着像是过了很久，过很了多年、又像是一个瞬间，有如一场梦境，接着当我睁开眼，我就在这了。”  
利威尔静默地听着，若有所思。他已经许多年不让艾尔文死亡时的画面浮现在脑中，而现在却显得容易不少。  
而男人因为离世已久，唤起对死亡的感触时已是平静无比。  
“我和你的很不同。”片刻后，轮到他说了“我不会称它为平和的一段过程。”  
利威尔两腿一抬，搁置在男人的膝盖上“那的确漫长，但我的死亡是一瞬间的事情，我甚至不清楚发生了甚么，只像是房间的灯突然熄了。”  
他不知道自己的死亡是甚么模样，水中的男子也没有告诉他。  
“那是指我失去生命的那一刻，但在更久以前，我经历了一段极为痛苦的年月，或许在那时我已经在步入死亡了。”微香又温暖的木质气息吸入他的肺中，他感到轻松，但当他回想起那些时光仍感到心头的震颤。  
“你可以多说一点。”男人鼓励他，轻柔的将手放在他的小腿上。  
“像是沉入深水中，或是有人掐着脖子的窒息感，我的体内有一些漆黑的、解不开的东西绞作一团。我想放声大叫，却又发不出声，好似最沉重的负担压的我崩塌了，使人钉在冰冷污浊的泥地里颤抖。我希望一切都结束，希望那些东西就这样离开。过了那段时期，我彷佛在空无一人的长廊上漫步，听不到任何声音，一些知觉或记忆正在离我而去。”  
他将一条腿搭在另一条上，动作出自于他的不自在。  
“当我真的死了之后，我把那些感受重复不间断的体验了数千数万次，所有的记忆都在逃离我的魂魄，直到终获得平静时，我也甚么也不剩了。”  
他们沉默着，这个诡异的对话提醒着他们各自的伤痛，那并非能轻易触碰的事情，但他们选择面对它。  
“那些日子辛苦你了。”艾尔文说，看着他的眼睛。  
利威尔随意地哼了一声“都过去了。我只是在最后那几年这么度过，而你…”他的声音飘忽不定“你或许一生都在承受痛苦。”  
艾尔文微笑，轻轻的按摩他的腿“真奇怪，一般人是无法将死亡体验拿来当作话题的。”  
“我们又不是一般人，只是一团死东西，一团飘来飘去的......尘埃。”利威尔用手在空中无聊的比画着，动作宛如喝醉的人在比手画脚“你早在四、五年前就变成地下微生物的大便了。”  
男人被逗得大笑。  
“我知道兵团会将我埋葬的。”  
利威尔眨了眨眼睛，一时语塞“是的。”他用一种怪异的声音说。  
“怎么了?”男人见他的模样奇怪，皱起眉头，询问他。  
他盯着对方衣服上的某一点，好一会儿不说话，直到自己准备好“我没有去看过你的坟墓。”他说，声音很低“我不能…我不敢去看。”  
男人轻声询问“你在担心甚么?”  
他再度陷入不自然的静默“我担心你会怨恨我。”他的手在沙发椅背上拔啊拔的，拔出一堆毛絮“我没有把存活的权利交给你，你没有达成那份梦想，没有得到真相。”  
“那你为甚么做这样的选择?”男人很冷静地指出“你当下是怎么想的?”  
利威尔回忆着，这份回想带起了他内心常驻的一根刺，让他有点颤抖。他努力看着对方的眸子，窗外的夕照撒在他们身上，安抚着心智。  
“我想，你需要的是自由。”他说出口时，背脊发热，难掩激动，有股委屈和悲伤燃烧了起来“我不想让你再继续承受，因为我知道这个世界是多么地让人痛苦，而你要承担得更多。”  
“你做的是对的。”艾尔文说，如同过去在肯定他时一样“是我把选择的权利交给你，所以你怎么做都是对的。”  
利威尔清了清喉咙“嗯，我还记得你死亡时的每一个细节。”他扁扁嘴，接续说“可惜我不知道自己的，我不清楚一切发生的过程，只记得最后那段时光大概在做些甚么事。”他越说越小声，当试图细数某些曾经的使命时，越能意识到遗留下来的问题。  
“我真应该爆打那两兄弟!”他突然坐直身子，艾尔文被他的动作一惊，不得不将放他膝盖上的双手抬起，但利威尔没有顾虑对方，仍然一股脑火的咬牙切齿咒骂“我要将那个畜生辗成碎块跟屎一起抹在粪坑……”他突然安静了下来，意识到自己已经不在人世，而缓缓地倒回沙发上去。  
艾尔文确认他静止不动后，提声问道“是谁让你如此愤怒?”  
“那只猴子!”他霎时又火爆了起来“吉克.耶格尔，兽之巨人!他杀了你，还杀了我，我怎么能让这件事情发生!”他抓耳挠腮，嘴中碎骂“那是我毕生的耻辱，我答应你要宰了他的，那个狗屎的——”  
他连续的咒骂，直到他提到了一项重点“而我现在躺在这，那些孩子可能将面临甚么问题…...”  
利威尔想起在他离开前兵团正面临了甚么，还有脑中回荡的艾伦.耶格尔的声音，一些超乎想象的事情正在发生，正在摧毁他曾经在乎的世界，以及那些人。  
“你还想着那个世界的事情。”艾尔文在安静的空气中指出了这点。  
利威尔皱起了前额，久违的烦躁感回到了身上。他明白艾尔文自打踏上山坡开始便一直在引导他的对话，让他袒露恐惧和不敢面对的过往，而现在谈论进行到尚未完成的事情。  
他一眨眼，臀下变成了草地，头上成了夜空。建筑物消失了，他们回到了室外。  
他能听见大河的水声，即使山坡离河水遥远，他也听见汪洋上的海浪，如一首悠扬的史诗，纵然距海口仍有千百里之遥。  
“你知道我们无法一同前往来世，死后的灵魂是无法搭在同一条船上的。”艾尔文说，他的声音在风中无比清晰。  
“狗屎的我当然知道。”利威尔不甘心地骂道“但没有你我怎么活下去?”  
“你当然可以。”艾尔文柔和地说“若我们没有彼此就无法生存，那自由的意义又是甚么?你是为了自己而活，而不是我。”  
见利威尔没有回话，男人加紧说道。  
“你能重新面对这个世界，你还有机会。而我早已化为尘土，化于大地。”  
利威尔惶恐的读着男人脸上的表情，言语窒碍“但要我怎么再离开你，我做不到。”  
他在脑海中挖掘着能和对方一起离开的办法，但很显然的，艾尔文没有选择。  
现在的自己只是在做无谓的挣扎，而眼前的男人深知这点，费心说的一席话都是为了安慰和安抚他。  
“我怎么能舍得，你是我生命中最美的那盏光芒，是我灵魂的止痛药，我多么想永远与你在一起。”艾尔文把身体前倾，抓着他的手。那温柔的声音让人胸口钝痛“但是我们没有办法，因此我更希望你拥有一生一世的幸福，做你自己。”  
“我向往的是自由的社会。”他低声说，感到心烦意乱“但我是个失败的长官，没办法带领他们。”  
艾尔文扬起眉毛说“若你不是调查兵团的兵长，你就不会为自由而战了吗?”  
利威尔一句话卡在了咽喉，他知道自己会怎么做。看见天空的那一刻，第一回踏入山林时，在地面上得到无数友谊之后，他便深信自己的目标便是替人类夺回土地，因为他们是多么的美丽和珍贵。  
“我会。”利威尔说，他的心脏因自己道出事实而畏惧的加速跳动，手心一下子出汗了“我还是会站出来...我还是会挡下那些恶意，不管多么害怕、多么危险。因为这不只是兵长的职责，这是生而为人的一天就具有的职责。”  
艾尔文若有所思地看着自己的右臂，握紧了手掌又张开。  
“或许我可以选择不成为调查兵团团长，你不成为兵长，做一个平凡人，拥有平凡不过的人生......但若我们不站在前线，这个世界会变成甚么模样?恶意和危险不会消失，人类还能因此安全吗?我们还能生存吗?我还能爱上你吗?＂艾尔文的情绪是释然的，嘴角泛起了微笑“我想，就算生命再重来一次，我还是会选择调查兵团，我还是愿意成为团长，因为那是我生而为人的职责。”  
头上的星斗持续缓缓地绕行，草原依然被风吹动。利威尔低下头，闭起眼睛，深呼吸，镇静下来，不知道为甚么接受事实会这么困难。  
他与艾尔文就是这样的人，会将人类自由的利益置于个人的生命与爱情之上，他们口中所说的职责，不是单纯的雄心壮志，更是来自于他们对于那片天地的热爱。  
这样的特质才使他们走到了一起，也因此让他们生死永隔。  
“你知道调查兵团的羽翼是甚么吗?”他眼睛盯着草地，耳中听见男人这么问他。  
“是甚么，老鹰?”  
“不，是我们的旧神，是天使。”男人说，边看着肩章“记得当初在米托拉斯的教堂里，我们见到那尊没有面容的雕像吗?追逐自由的不是老鹰，而是飞的更高更远的天使。”  
利威尔睁大眼睛，望向男人。  
“当时你在高台上对我回过头，那石像的双翼恰好衬就在你身后。”艾尔文回忆过去的样子看起来十分愉快，那喜悦的神情毫不隐藏的表露在脸上“我当下便有个念想，在虚假的世界中、恶魔统领的地狱里真正的神灵，不必为任何人而战，只为自己的梦想而翱翔。不必达成任何期望、不必是人类最强，不需要成为任何人的崇拜、任何人的英雄。”  
艾尔文凝视他，眼睛在月色下闪着动人的光芒，一字字占据了他的思想“那才是你真正追逐的样貌，你就是真正的自由之翼。”  
陡然间，有块细小的光体落在他们之间的草地上。利威尔往天上一看，专注的仰望着天空上的变化。巨大的星空几乎覆盖了整片天，夜空的幽邃星河，璀璨且绚丽，圆月好似快要落到大地上。  
延绵至天边的草海被照的发出荧光，天顶上闪烁的千亿颗光点连着大黑幕彷佛要降落到他身上。  
“这让我想起我们最初的那次任务。”艾尔文趣味的提起。  
“哪次?”他问。  
“在古堡中找到佩特拉和埃尔德的那回，不下雪的那一天。”男人也翘望黑夜，说着遥远的故事，说的让画面无比清晰“那夜里你在城堡顶楼，你对着满天星空和月亮伸出了手。”  
他随着艾尔文的话语重回那日，让整片夜空进入眼里。   
“你伸长了手，指间流出细细星光，像是想抓住月亮，想飞向天空...”男人忽然站起身，示意的将手臂举向上空“我从背后叫住你，害怕你就要从此离开，飞向我勾不着的地方。而当你回过头时，你的眼睛有如月光石般优美，你的皮肤在自然的夜晚下闪闪发亮，你静静的凝视着我，近在咫尺却又遥不可及。”艾尔文说的很温柔，像是说着在其年少时代所见最感动一生的事物“…我怎么能不爱上你。”  
这些话听起来既柔情又伤感，利威尔想象着月亮掉在自己手中的模样，轻轻叹道“我总觉得，自己能听见这个世界的声音，像是现在我仍然听的到，除了大海以外还有其他东西在呼唤我，只不过微小的像是呢喃，像是隔了水一样。”  
“因为它来自人间，并不来自这里。”艾尔文说。  
“你听不到吗?”  
“我已经离开那太久了，利威尔，我不可能再听见了。”  
虽然早已预料，但男人的话仍重重的踩在他胸口上。他浅浅的吐了一口气，把肺中的空气都叹了出来。  
他起身，站在山坡上，遥见远方的天顶落下了一个光点，接着好几百颗星星在夜空划出一道道金银的弧光。它们往下坠，坠落在草原，以及坠落在他身边。  
他惶恐的发现，尽管这夜色是绝无仅有的美，但天空正在塌落，来世在催促着他们，不能再久留了。  
他回过身，没查觉到眼里的泪水，而艾尔文站在他身后，就像爱上他的那天一样，站在相距的七步之后，眼神温柔，但利威尔知道对方同样的不舍。  
当年拉住他的那双手，现在正要与他送别。  
他的目光落在男人胸前的宝石勋章，自由之翼在祖母绿下清晰可见，艾尔文仍然是带领他追逐梦想的长官，他仍然是他最尊敬的团长。  
他往前跑，抱住艾尔文“我还没准备好。”他大喊，然而也明白在这个没有时间的生死交界里，他仍然需要马上做出选择。  
男人用那双手抱住他，脸埋在他的头发里，利威尔不敢去看对方的表情，不愿去读取一眼见到就久久不能抹去的悲伤。

-

艾尔文.史密斯，向来以指挥者的身分在领导别人。  
别人认为此人懂得很多，因此他必须让自己懂得更多。  
而利威尔总是有问不完的问题，这人或许没察觉到，自己此生提出过的疑问足以让艾尔文编撰成一整本厚厚的百科全书。  
在遥远的多年以前，当利威尔坐在男人的办公室内练字读册时指出了一件事实。  
“这些字句看似优美，但却无法让人投入。”利威尔当时这么对他说。  
“是哪部分困扰了你?”  
“峻岭、苔原、沼泽、暴风......”对方的明亮的双目从书页中抬起，期盼的望着艾尔文“这些到底是甚么?”  
从指着一棵植物兴奋地问:这是甚么?，抓着艾尔文从王城带回的报章好奇的说:这是甚么?，到捏着对方扔在桌上三天没洗的脏衣服，挑眉嫌弃的说:这又是甚么?  
他该怎么做?接下来的指示是甚么?  
你是甚么?我是甚么?调查兵团是甚么?  
自由是甚么?  
爱是什么?  
当艾尔文不厌其烦地为对方解答时也逐渐理解，这一切的问题，或许根本就没有正确的答案。  
而不变的是，利威尔的内心仍旧是当时那个踌躇满志，向往天空的少年。  
“现实的世界正在失去一些珍贵的东西。”利威尔对男人说道，虽然语态严肃，但艾尔文能听出这些话语中埋藏的彷徨不安“我们很努力，我们尽力了，但事情正在往不希望的方向发展。众人的目标是一致的，但进击的巨人失控了。他的作为让众人成为了真正的恶魔，一旦开始，便无法再回头，这份罪孽将永远伴随他们的灵魂。”  
艾尔文抚摸着无名树的粗糙树皮，像是用手指阅读着它的千古记忆。在男人独自一人的夜晚中，他会躺卧在在树底，以树根为枕。仰望时可以看到清冷的月光穿过头上的花叶缝隙洒落下来。  
艾尔文在这里守护着这棵巨木许久，坚持守着它直到利威尔亲自前来的这一刻。  
“甚么都不愿意牺牲，就甚么也改变不了。”男人喃喃说道。  
“但这些牺牲太大了，我是否教错了那个小子?”  
“或许他压根没有失控呢，或许他本身就是这样的人?又或许艾伦真的向你学习了，但学习后自身体悟出的道理，又是谁能轻易控制的?”男人肃穆的仰望黄金树树头，上头的花开得好茂盛，它不停的往下飘，撒了满地，上头却又不停生长。  
“意识形态与面对外敌时的应对永远不会只有一种，就算和你站在同一座岛屿上，面对外力强权时，各个派系、各个个体的行事也会各自有不同立场。我就算作为调查兵团团长也不能代表众人，艾伦就算做为新势力领袖也不能代表所有艾尔迪亚人。”  
男人饱读诗书、阅历无数，但有些事情，总得亲身面临了才有解答。  
“或许现在大家还无法理解，因为人们多年来面对巨人而不是人类外敌，我们没有学习的机会，以为一就是一，二就是二。”男人摸了摸利威尔仰头盯着他的脑袋“韩吉做的很优秀，你也同样。你会知道该怎么做，因为你们是自由的，拥有选择的权利。”  
人在面临未知时会恐惧、会退缩，害怕一步错、步步错，但当放开双手，俯瞰大局下的种种可能性，会发现自己不过是时间洪流中的一粒水珠。  
“不必把自己看得多么强大，却也不可视自己过于渺小，一个人无法承担的，就由众人与你同心。因为一直以来，在追寻的道路上，你都不是孤单一个人。”  
利威尔同样将手放在树干上头，动作却比男人更加沉着、更加笃定，像是他更加的熟识这棵大树，而事实也确是如此。  
“这棵大树在现实中已经死了。”利威尔说“我最后将那本书放在了树根上。”  
他虽然熟悉这株古木，却未必更看清了它。  
“那是你的内心失去希望后的样貌。”  
花朵在太阳的洗涤下透着微光，如蝶翼般展翅，它们摇响的声音像在说着声声细语。  
“你失去的避难之处，就像书中少年失去了永无岛。”男人看见利威尔眼中闪着清澈高贵的流光，如深山湖泊一般静谧远离烟尘“但你可以飞，你拥有自由之翼。只要你能敞开心扉，这个世界就是你的永无岛，它不会是一个地方、一棵树，或是一个人。”  
艾尔文不能说自己了解利威尔，甚而该说，在他拥有生命时他是非常不懂利威尔的。利威尔看似想法简单，但却是比表面上更加复杂、难以捉摩，一颗心总是奔驰在高敖的天际。但男人能相信一点，这个男子拥有比世人所知更伟大的一颗心。  
温柔、勇气，与年纪不相称的机领才智，在他遇见对方的那一刻就昭然显著，他对利威尔钦佩只会随着时间而增长，永远不会消毁。  
身为愿意为人类站上前线的先驱者们，无论是为了甚么活着，谁又能忍受庸庸碌碌的度过一生呢?

-

那一天——如果还能用天来计时的话，利威尔跪在无名树旁的冥河边，对着河面探出头，河底的男子顺着他的动作出现在眼前。  
“你看起来真好。”水里的他率先开口了。  
“或许吧。”利威尔板着一张脸回道“但我不知道该怎么办。”  
“回去你的世界或者航向大海。”男子说“你仍然只有两个选择。”  
“而这些选择里都没有他。”利威尔低沉的指出这点。  
男子平静的说“你已经拥有了他一生一世的祝福——不论你选择哪条路，不论他在不在你身边。”男子对利威尔伸出手，而利威尔也朝河面递出手掌。  
他伸进河水里，被男子握着，接触另一边世界的手指疼痛不已。  
“你爱他胜于爱自己。”男子的声音朦胧的传递出信息“他希望你活得更自由自在。为自己而活吧，那就是他迟迟不肯上船的原因，也是我执意将你带向他的理由。”  
指尖的痛楚提醒着他活在人世间是多么的不易，又是如何满身是伤的在其中寻求生存的机会，而在那之后有如清凉河水抚揉的美好，却提醒他最初一心想去追寻的冒险。  
“你已经做好决定了。”男子忽然说。  
他安静的点头。  
“放心吧，我会和你一起。”男子的声音犹如自在徜游于大河一般。  
利威尔凝望倒影中的自己许久，沉默但坚定。

-

“这钮扣的价值多少，摆渡人肯收吗?”利威尔上下抛着属于艾尔文的钮扣，鄙夷的扬起眉毛，他看了看脚边的流水，又看了看古树“要不我把这树砍了，帮你造艘船筏吧，但不保证能不能顺利航行就是了，说不定你到达大海前就翻了。”  
男人有趣的笑道“这是你交给我的，当然是无价的东西。”  
利威尔悠长狐疑的呻吟着，他从口袋里找出属于自己的那枚“不瞒你说，我的钮扣在人间早已弄丢了。”  
那扣子如他记忆中朴实、毫不起眼。  
“人间的东西都是暂时性的躯壳，我交给你的早已放在这。”艾尔文用手指戳了戳他的左心口。  
太大力了，有点疼。  
他将男人的钮扣塞回对方手里，那是他献出的心脏吧，利威尔心底笃定着。  
他抬头瞪着艾尔文，自己的身高仍旧只到达对方的胸口，死了也不能长高。男人的背后是黄花无名树，除了风声、枝枒晃动的声音，还有海浪的呼啸旋绕在脑海中。  
他们曾在树下大喊出对自由的崇敬与赞扬，为了它们燃烧生命，但时光流转、岁月更迭，眼前光景人事已非，他们口中怀念往日时光，却并非人人都向往回到从前。  
也罢，人的生命中若只剩怀念的话，不如拥抱痛苦吧。  
他吞了口口水，明确的感受到自己的心脏正在疯狂的跃动。或许是因为紧张、激动不安，也可能只是因为他正面对着艾尔文。  
他的手正在发抖，面部表情紧绷。  
“你下辈子还会爱我吗?”他问男人，这个问题让自己像个愚蠢的笨蛋。  
“当然。”艾尔文没有任何犹豫地回答他“直到雪山融去了白头，草海不再生长，就算太阳不再升起，星辰不再闪耀，我都会爱着你。”男人仍那么擅长摇唇鼓舌，用那种专属的笑容看着利威尔“此生、来生、直到更久更久的以后，我都只爱你一个人。”  
利威尔哼笑一声，虽然对方说的话总让他别扭，但他知道艾尔文很真诚。  
“我还能再见到你吗?”他追问道，这个问题毫无意义，却又是最难舍的原因。  
“我会在来生等你，就算失去记忆，我也会将它找回来。”这男人又温柔的安抚他了，不论说的能否成真“到时候我会找到你，并且再也不离开你。我们再度相遇之前，你得以去见识急流瀑布的声音，翻越比计划中更高的山脉，用你更真诚的一颗心去对待所见的所有生命。”  
利威尔笑出来，对方说的话还是一样好听。  
他两对视着，望着彼此的双眼，把关于面前之人的一切都刻在脑海里。  
他们越刻划，两只眼睛便闪闪发光，所有的感情都哽在了喉头。  
当男人弯下身时，利威尔也立即颠起脚尖，吻了上那片唇，吻上了一片温暖的苦涩，那就是他们此生爱情的味道。  
艾尔文捧着他的脸，如倾倒一盆水，把所有的温柔都浇在了里头。它刻骨铭心，如迟暮的太阳煽人热泪，让人想紧抓不放，却又知晓它终将从指间流淌而去。  
拥抱和亲吻缱绻难终，当他们结终于了结时，艾尔文将额头轻轻靠着他的。  
“是时候了。”男人安静地说。  
他答应道，并让自己的情绪平静下来。  
“记住，我爱你，利威尔，我永远爱你。”男人用他低沉、温柔的声线对他说。  
艾尔文的眼睛比他第一眼所见的大海还要更加美丽，这才是他见过最美的东西。  
“我也爱你，艾尔文。”利威尔微笑道，缓慢的，他松开了双手，让身体往后倒去。  
男人在他脸颊上的指尖随着他的坠落离开了，留下了暖暖的温度。他仰着往急流河面上坠去，男人释怀的微笑和黄金树的影子留在了眼中。  
他摔进了冰凉的河水，向下沉沦。  
在水底波光中，他透过漂浮在水面的金色花朵，于其上，他好似看见这名曾经在人间叱岔风云的男人踏上了大船，孓然一身，无牵无挂。  
它沿着河水穿过山峦，劈开汹涌波涛，飞沫打在船头，如漫天繁星散开，扬起白云般的大帆航向远方。江水上映着晴空中如奔腾骏马的白云，送走不会停下的船只，将它推向另一场没有终点的旅途。  
那会是一场更美好的远程，那是前往自由的来世，与他交出的心风雨同舟，永不停息。

-

他在水里不停下坠，失去身体的控制，眼睛能见的水面光影已经消逝。河水灌进他的胃里，使他无法呼吸。  
他身上的每一处都疼痛不已，如同被击碎了骨骼，撕裂了肌肉，并且无法呼吸。不知何时，他开始上浮，越来越快，从没有光芒的深水中浮向一缕刺眼的光线。  
他突然的大吸一口气，惊醒似的睁开了眼睛。  
眼前的光线太过刺激，并且景象模糊不清，他大力的咳嗽，想移动身体，却发现连指头也动弹不得。  
接着痛觉从四面八方回到他身上，在咳嗽间扯的身体感到难以忍受的剧痛。他的意识从视野角落依序回归，几秒钟后才看见了高耸入天的森林，接着终于听见了不再朦胧的声音，是自己痛苦的呼吸声，肺叶排出的大量气体在喉咙里发出不稳当的声音，一阵一阵。这一瞬间过后，他才清楚认知到自己仍然活着，仍在活生生地继续呼吸。  
接着隐隐约约有个脚步声，它在草地上奔跑的声音，越来越大、越来越近，接续着有个人冲进他的视野。  
“利威尔!”有人大叫他的名字，一个浏海散乱的可怕人脸出现在他只能对树顶望的视线内。  
“利威尔，谢天谢地，你终于醒了!”那个雌雄莫辨的声音激动地大喊。  
他的脑袋运作终于跟上视觉，认出了韩吉，这人像心中卸下了千斤般感动的对他叫喊。  
他回来了。  
意识到这点后，他的眼眶无法自制的涌出泪水，他的喉咙和肺部像被针刺般的疼，他的躯体没有一处是平静的，但他仍想放声痛哭。  
韩吉大概是被他吓着了，想触碰他却不能的让双手在空气中乱抓一通，担忧且焦急的问道“利威尔，怎么了，伤口很疼吗?”她又进一步把脸凑近“你等等，我马上找来止痛药为你缝上伤口，我马上回来!”  
他哭的撕心裂肺，不是因为身体上的疼痛，而是来自经历的种种。  
他撑过来了，像是走过千万年的洗炼，他明白了自己、明白了这一生，那些痛苦与纠结已随冥河流水而去。他终于告别了艾尔文.史密斯，心中踏实且释怀了，艾尔文的自由让他欣慰怅触，别离却依然使人伤悲。  
但他知道他能走下去的，那个男人依然会陪伴着他，留下的光芒会永恒的温煦他，对方曾守护的无名老树会点燃他的明路，时光推移都不会离去。

-

利威尔坐在地下室大厅的长椅上，瞅着高壁上的一口小窗子，等着落日余晖从地平在线消失。  
这里是郊外一处近乎废弃的补给站。他在被吉克身上的雷枪波及后倒在河边，是韩吉发现了他，在危急之中拖着他跳进水中，顺着水流逃来了附近的河岸。  
在他行动仍然不变的前几天，他们遇上了皮克.分葛汉皮欧.马迦特，达成双方合作的协议。接着成功的招集了青年士兵和马莱战士们。  
如今韩吉为他在补给站的地下室进行医治，她表示，幸好有在河边遇上如翻肚青蛙的他，为他进行止血，否则利威尔现在应该已经埋进土里了。  
“来，眼睛看着我的手指。”韩吉在他面前，挡住了半缕光线，示意他的目光跟随着她的手指移动“嗯，还行，视力如何呢?”当韩吉直起身子，同时也放过了从窗口争相照射在利威尔身上的红光。  
“像一坨屎。”他虚弱地说道，他的脸颊和右眼皮上有一条割伤，从眉骨延伸到下巴，那几乎夺去了他右眼的视力“两眼的视差让我头晕。”他还少了几根指头，或许还能拿刀，但没法这么快适应。  
韩吉高昂的嗯了一声，用她爱开玩笑的眼睛对着他“但你放心吧，一条疤痕不损你的英俊，往好处想，它让你看起来成熟多了。”  
“我不在乎甚么狗屁外貌。”利威尔粗哑的回道。  
“别这么说，你看，我瞎了左眼，你没了右眼，我们可是天生一对。”韩吉咧嘴指着她自己的眼罩开起玩笑。  
利威尔浅浅的哼笑一声，啜饮一口流质止痛药。  
韩吉注视着他片刻，在利威尔认为她石化之前，她开口说道“你似乎...不太一样了。”  
“哪不一样了?”  
韩吉望着晚霞，思绪似乎飘向了远方“我从没看你哭过。”  
利威尔不做声，目光落在残留于杯底的止痛药水，和药水中自己的倒影。他想了一阵子，最后对着钢杯淡淡说道“我遇见艾尔文了。”  
“蛤?艾尔文?”韩吉讶异的转向他“遇见?你的意思是…...”  
“在我一度失去心跳的那段时间，经历了一些事情。”他自顾自地继续说，对着杯子摆出一张认真思考的脸“那太复杂，以至于我没办法用三言两语告诉妳。”  
利威尔明白，自己不需要去想象它的存在、不需要去固执的认同它，因为他肯定拥有着。  
韩吉见状安静了下来，沉默的听他说下去。  
他耸耸肩“就当我看见鬼了吧，我遇到了艾尔文，同时明白了一些事情，是他让我决定活下来，不只是为了生者，也是为了我自己。”缓缓地将眼神投向韩吉“还有，他说妳在团长这个位置做的很好，他很感激妳。”   
他见到韩吉难以置信的神情冻结在她疲惫的脸上，下巴往下掉，睁大了仅存的那只眼睛，眼神动摇不已。  
他从不开这种玩笑的，所以韩吉肯定相信他。  
他张开口，又阖上，踌躇了一下子接续着说“而我想对妳说，辛苦妳了，谢谢妳，我的朋友。”  
在他语音一落，对方那只眼睛马上被意图涌出的泪水打湿。利威尔吓了一跳，有些不知所措，但韩吉只是边大笑边把眼泪挤出眼眶，衣袖也止不住的流泪。  
“都三十出头的人了，怎么还哭成着副德性。”利威尔嘴角抽搐，干干的挤出这段话，一说完，韩吉马上一把勾住他的脖子，紧紧的抱住他。  
一个过于激烈，但却非常单纯的拥抱，敬着两人这些年来的相互辅佐，从利威尔初入调查兵团时的默默照顾，到各自成为军士官的理解体谅，在忙碌交织的岁月里不曾注意却也不曾离去的情谊。  
“你醒来时不也哭成这样吗?”韩吉仍旧大哭着，但利威尔分不清她的笑声和哭声，只觉得肩膀湿漉漉的。  
“我才没妳哭的那么脏...”他被勒紧的颈子让他孱弱无用的嗓子更难以说话“妳压的我伤口好痛啊。”  
他能确信韩吉只剩笑声了。那人笑完后在他身旁坐下，抛给他干粮，自顾自地啃了起来。  
他艰难的用虎牙切下小块，送进大牙磨碎，同时听见对方喃喃说道“这就像是当初和你一起躲在教室里啃午餐时一样呢。”  
他们看着上头的小窗，和那一束昏黄光线，无法不感到惆怅。  
“当初吃的不是像这猪粪一样的东西。”他说  
“等战争结束后我们来烤个面包吧。”韩吉低沉的声音说“大便形状的面包。”  
“妳只会得到面包形状的大便。”

-

他穿起黑色的军服，束好武装带，在手掌移往放置在桌面上的旧匕首时，他停顿了一下。  
利威尔轻轻的拾起羊皮夹内的匕首，那是他最初擅用的那把，最后又从艾尔文手中交还给他的那把。  
他拨开羊皮夹，抽出匕首。  
它锋利如昔，曾经为了生存、为了艾尔文的命令切开无数人的魂魄，也为他缔下了数不清没有文字的约定。  
现在它干净的不染烟尘，在接近握柄的地方，刻着一行刚硬中却又带着柔软的句子。  
“活下去。——艾尔文.史密斯”  
他浅浅一笑，将匕首收进后腰的武装带里。  
利威尔走出房门时，韩吉已经收拾好了自己等在外头。  
他脸上戴着对方替他缝制的眼罩，面向她问道“看起来如何?”  
韩吉对他竖起了大拇指，铿锵有力的评价道“好极了。”  
但利威尔还是翻了个白眼。  
“你确定自己的身体已经能活动了吗?”她问道。  
“我休息够了。”他说道“该走了。”  
皮靴踏上地下室的石阶，扬起小小的灰尘。他往上看去，地下室的门外透进微微的阳光，足以照亮仍然弥漫在空气中的尘埃与他的半张面颊。  
他再往上踏了一步，试探性的移动自己的膝关节，微光也洒上了他的头顶，就如同当年他为了艾尔文，踏上离开地下城的石阶。  
一步接着一步，一环扣着一环，无法回头，但他也不后悔。  
昔日与他同行的法兰与伊莎贝尔早已乘船远渡，但另一方面，他们也不曾离去。他彷佛能感受到那两人还陪伴在他左右。  
利威尔班、米克、那拿巴、那些战死的同伴，同样也是如此。  
他再踏出一步，现在更加的坚定，直到他不停地往上，走入光芒芝中。  
他轻轻吸入一口氧气，睁开眼睛，看着软软的朝阳正从地平在线爬起。广阔的草海被强风吹的如海浪翻腾，一直冲向视野遥不不可及的地方。  
韩吉跟在他身后走出地下室，严肃说道“地鸣已经引动，虽然不清楚那头发生了甚么，但想必是始祖巨人动手了。”  
“那小子还是这么擅长找麻烦。”他说道“我还必须除掉吉克。”  
“你还是那么看重与艾尔文的约定吗?”  
“我看重它。”他迎着风说“但也是我自己想这么做，那臭猴子把我的脸搞成这副德性我能不找他算账吗?我要将他切个粉碎，碾成肉糜抹在猪圈的地上。”  
韩吉扬起眉毛，随他怎么骂。  
“那就去阻止他吧。”韩吉在他背后说。  
利威尔往草原中走去，他微微张开手掌，让草柔柔的扫过他的指尖，让风吹着他的斗篷猎猎作响，并跨步向前走去。  
人生短暂、岁月无常。就算这个世界充斥着残酷、病痛、有如炼狱般充满罪恶与猜忌，它会伤害他、试图击垮他，但他不能忘记的、无法不去注意的是那些在阴影退去后的温暖色彩。  
它带给众人信念和希望，让世界变得更美好的欲念，正因为有情、有爱、有赠恨、有悲伤。因为他身处其中，而这是他的生活，这个世界才是这么的让人无法放手。  
他选择活着，他选择再多活一天，多看着太阳升起，星光闪耀的一天，因为就算曾为其所伤，他仍然爱着这个世界。  
利威尔迈开步伐，加快速度跑了起来，像是跑在海浪中。  
他仰望着地平在线的朝霞和仍然灰白的天空，渐渐的，晨曦为天空和白云染上颜色。  
艾尔文信仰那颗太阳，那近在直尺却又遥不可及的和平未来。  
一天又一天，船长航行得越来越快，相信自己总有一天、总有一天会到达。直到男人挣开了那只紧握他的手，于是他再也拦不住他，只能眼睁睁的看着这位逐阳英雄奋力前进，逆风而行，不知停歇，不停的将等待的人抛在遥远的过去。  
或许在遥远的某个时空，他和艾尔文同样交织又错开，但或许，穿越了时间与空间的限制、超过的生与死的隔绝，他们依然在不知的另一头守候着对方。  
艾尔文的离去，并没有带走他的世界，就像大海永远会映照着天空，不管艾尔文航行的多远，利威尔飞的多高，他们总是在彼此身旁，永远不会离去。  
他奋力奔跑，朝着天空与太阳，越来越快，带着自己的信念和艾尔文的梦想，乘风前行，继续他永久未完的，一生的冒险。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家看完《永无岛》，在此感谢的深深一鞠躬。<(_ _)>
> 
> 希望大家知道我想在这个结局表达的，虽然这是篇爱情为主的文章，但我想艾尔文和利威尔都是会为了人类的胜利而奋不顾身的英雄人物。  
如匈牙利的诗人裴多菲所说：  
“生明诚可贵，爱情价更高。若为自由故，二者皆可抛。”  
他们会将人类与民族的利益，将自由与解放置于个人利益之上，无论生命抑或爱情。他们也是因为对方拥有这样的特质，才会爱上彼此。  
而利利的决定如爱因斯坦的一句话：  
“真正有价值的东西不是出自雄心壮志或单纯的责任感，而是出自对人和对客观事物的热爱和专心。＂  
他想保护这个世界，并不单纯因为雄心壮志或军职的责任，而是因为他是真心的热爱这个世界，希望这个世界变得更好。  
团兵俩人都表示了“那是我生而为人的职责。”  
只要是这个世界上的一份子，就有为了夺回自由而出力的责任，他们就是这样伟大的角色。  
希望原著中，不论利歪最后会活下去或牺牲，他都能够对承诺释怀。
> 
> 以下是我的创作历程。(◍•ᴗ•◍)  
我从2012年时成为进击的巨人漫画读者，当时就已经是个兵长厨，直到2013年进巨动画化后，见到团兵CV居然是我最爱的神谷和小野，我直接原地跳舞庆祝。  
进击的巨人不管是作品的内涵还是任何一处精密的细节，都能看出创哥真的很有学问并且精读过很多典籍，我真的非常非常爱这部作品இдஇ。  
虽然2013一开始我只是个团兵路人粉，且后来的六年间我经历了心理非常痛苦的一段时期，同人什么的基本没有心力看，放弃了很多兴趣，直到去年初认为自己好转时，想重回从前的兴趣，于是开始滑一些文章，开始嗑一点团兵，然后……  
直接嗑爆。  
超香，救命。  
虽然这么说有点夸张，但团兵真的有一部帮助了我脱离苦海。･ﾟ･(つд`ﾟ)･ﾟ･。  
在看了很多神仙太太的文章后，想着自己也来写个文吧，于是把那些苦逼日子的经历和感想化为文字，创作出这篇文。永无岛这系列最后几章有很多片段是很早就完成的，所以看起来那么苦逼。  
这是我第一次那么认真写文，也是第一次写如此巨长的文，字数将近400000，真不知道自己是怎么做到的。  
每一篇大概都重复调整过六七次，没想到最后一次大调超多，感觉随着故事越完整，抠人物性格越多，就越能知道角色该作者什么反应，直到文文离开那章自己最后一次改也看的好伤心啊，感觉看着角色们成长，陪着他们经历了好多事情一样。  
当然还是有很多想改进的地方，但也是很高兴自己完成一篇长文，很惊喜很多小伙伴喜欢和好多留言，真的很开心(大鞠躬)。  
接下来我大概会直接消失个几个月（喂），因为正在写新的团兵文，但我又是必须全部写完才能发那种。  
新篇是个很烧(我的)脑的1940AU，应会作为本篇的续篇，但会尽量写的可以直接阅读的那种，要是大家都还在坑过几个月还会看到我出现的。  
另外有些小伙伴询问的出本，因为人在海外寄书实在困难，很怕大家收不到(´ﾟдﾟ`)，所以我大概会想多产一点粮之后再考虑要不要弄成本本，感觉这样会比较划算（殴），但我是印刷懒人，别太相信我就是了^^。
> 
> 最后再一次谢谢大家喜欢这篇文，几个月后再见啦~ (•ㅂ•)/
> 
> LOFTER: https://lion-is-leon.lofter.com/

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发文有点紧张啊，大约3-4天更新一章。  
为伊莎贝尔配了OC姐姐，剧情工具。  
团团还没出场，但先预告，细水长流的感情需要等待。(*’ｰ’*)


End file.
